Eclosion
by Lisiane Black
Summary: Après l'orage, la petite fleur est nue, emprisonnée dans un gouffre de silence et de larmes. Anéantie par le souffle glacé du vent, la petite ingénue se relève doucement grâce aux rayons du soleil. Voilà mon histoire. L'éclosion. Remus.OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour!!**

**Je poste aujourd'hui une nouvelle fiction sur les maraudeurs!! (encore? me direz vous peut être! Pourtant je ne suis pas désolée car je suis entièrement devenue accro à cette petite bande...je suis totalement et entièrement folle des maraudeurs...je crois que j'ai attrappé comme la plupart des personnes sur ce site la maladie maraudienne! Rassurez vous, elle n'est pas dangereuse!)**

**Bref, cette fiction concernera l'adorable et tendre(enfin pas si tendre que ça les soirs de pleine lune...) Remus.**

**Pas besoin de vous dire que rien ne m'appartient (quel dommage!) et que tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling.(pourtant, j'aimerai bien que Remus et Sirius m'appartiennent mais bon...).**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, Ô grand fan maraudien!**

A: Annabelle qui me suit depuis toujours.(Je me demande dès fois comment tu fais pour ne pas en avoir marre de moi?).

**Eclosion:** _Après l'orage, la petite fleur est nue, emprisonnée dans un gouffre de silence et de larmes. Anéantie par le souffle glacé du vent, la petite ingénue se relève doucement grâce aux rayons du soleil. Voilà mon histoire. L'éclosion. Remus.OC_

Chapitre 1: Après la chute…

La vie ne tient qu'à un bout de fil. Nous le savons tous. La vie est fragile, imprévisible et sans promesse de lendemain. Ce n'est pas un fait scientifique, c'est une réalité humaine. D'une seconde à l'autre, votre monde peut s'écrouler brutalement vous plongeant dans un gouffre sans fin. Et alors, une obscurité encombre sans cesse votre esprit, vous ne vous sentez plus nulle part chez vous, vous ne croyez plus à aucune promesse, vous vous sentez seul, inutile Seulement, si vous avez le courage de vous relever, si vous avez la force de tout recommencer, si vous vous accrochez fermement à ce fil, la vie vous sourira finalement. Parce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, parce que la vie c'est nous.

En définitive, j'ai finis par le comprendre. Il m'aura fallu plusieurs années de galère, et un choc émotionnel assez grand pour l'assimiler. La vie c'est nous et la vie c'est chaque personne sur la terre. Lorsqu'une personne meurt, c'est une vie entière qui disparaît. Il n'y a pas une seule vie sur terre, il y en a seulement autant que d'âmes qui vivent. Chaque vit est précieuse, chaque vit laisse des traces. Moi, j'en suis une. La trace d'une vie de maladie, la descendance d'une vie chétive et malheureuse.

-Heather? Tu nous écoutes ou tu rêves ?

Je levai la tête et regardai Marie. Elle haussait un sourcil et son regard bleu était désapprobateur.

-Ne nous dis pas que tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de tout ce que l'on a dit ? s'exclama Morgane plus choquée que je n'ai pas prêté attention à son discours narcissique, qu'au fait que je me sois encore une fois perdue dans mes pensées.

-Bien sûr que non. Déclarai-je avec un sourire quelque peu hypocrite. Tu étais en train de nous raconter tes merveilleuses vacances passées à Rome en compagnie de ton copain, que tu as en passant, pas hésité à lui faire cocue plus d'une soirée.

Elle émit un petit rire gêné qui ne l'était en réalité pas. Elle était fière de ses conquêtes quitte à se faire passer pour une fille facile et, presque flatté par mes propos qui ne l'était pas, elle repartit dans sa litanie de ses propres exploits, n'oubliant pas au passage de jeter des regards aguicheurs vers les maraudeurs. Ces derniers ne lui prêtait en l'occurrence pas plus d'importance qu'à leur devoir. Sirius sourit moqueur avant de discuter avec Remus. Sans plus se soucier de moi, Les filles retournèrent toutes à leurs discussion désormais convaincues que j'étais passionnée par leur vie mouvementée.

Nous en étions en notre début de sixième années, le soir même de la rentrée. Et comme chaque année depuis notre admission à Poudlard, elles se racontaient inlassablement leur vacances dans des détails qui n'intéressaient qu'elles. Marie, Morgane et Hannah étaient ce que Lily appelait les trois drôles de dames. Blonde, Brune et Rousse, elles étaient toutes les trois jolies. Je les ai connues dans le train de notre première année et depuis, je fait partie de ce que l'on peut appeler leur groupe. Je les avait admirées pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoivent qu'elles n'étaient en réalité, que des poupées pour couverture de magasine. Elles n'avaient rien de personnelle, tout chez elles étaient superficielle. Ça ne m'était jamais vraiment apparut comme cela avant aujourd'hui.

-Et toi, Heather? Tes vacances? me demanda Hannah, les yeux curieux.

Je soupirai intérieurement. Etaient-elles toutes à ce point ignorantes et sans aucun tact ? A priori, et cette question ne fit que confirmer ce que je pensais, elles n'avaient pas un seul instant pendant ses vacances d'été ouvert un journal ou même levé leur nez en dehors de leur crème solaire. Mon estomac se contracta légèrement.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Marie attirant légèrement l'attention des autres élèves dont la proximité pouvait leur permettre d'entendre. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ? Ton père a finalement acheté la grande maison ?

Elles me regardèrent toutes les trois d'un regard inquisiteur, plus que pressent me mettant plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Lily secoua la tête, offusquée et les maraudeurs me regardaient compatissant.

-Non. Nous n'avons finalement pas acheté la maison. Répondis-je la voix sèche.

-Oh! S'exclamèrent-elle en même temps. Comme c'est dommage. La maison était vraiment jolie et avec la piscine extérieur, nous aurions pu passer des vacances merveilleuses toutes les quatre ! Sinon, tes vacances ceux sont bien passés.

Une envie de vomir s'installa en moi, mon ventre me faisant affreusement mal.

-Oui. Réussis-je quand même à dire.

-Parfait ! crièrent-elle.

Puis sans m'adresser un regard, elles exclamèrent leur regret pour la maison et tous les projets qu'elles avaient déjà imaginés. Lily était furieuse et sortit furibond de la salle commune pour rejoindre le dortoir en lançant « Non mais vraiment ! » sur un ton hargneux. Pendant ce temps James les fusillait du regard. Je me sentais mal et mon estomac me travaillait encore plus que d'habitude.

_« Isabelle Marne bien qu'aujourd'hui ne fait plus partie de notre monde, restera à jamais dans nos cœurs et dans nos souvenirs. »_résonna la voix du prêtre dans ma tête.

Trois semaines que je l'entendais répéter encore, encore et toujours cette phrase. Trois semaines, que je voyais sans cesse l'image de son cercueil disparaître sous terre, me laissant seul avec mes larmes.

Elles avaient toujours été malade, je l'ai toujours su qu'un jour elle disparaîtrait. Pourtant ces trois dernières années, elles allaient mieux. Elle pouvait de nouveau marcher, elle avait même réussi à avancer pendant deux heures. Elle guérissait doucement et je la voyait déjà rayonnante de santé, prête pour assister un jour à mon mariage. Tout avait bien commencé pendant ces grandes vacances. Papa avait loué une petite maison au bord de la mer. Maman était en forme et se levait plus régulièrement de son lit. C'était vraiment parfait. J'avais tant rêvé de cette journée qui devait être inoubliable. Elle l'a été. Inoubliable. Ce fut une journée inoubliable dans le sens que ce fut la pire de ma vie. En une nuit seulement tout bascula. Une nouvelle crise arriva et l'emmena directement à St Mangouste. Je me souviendrai toujours de ses couloirs blancs, de ce silence angoissant qui régnait en pleine nuit, du son des pas du médicomage. _« Votre mère est en phase terminale, Heather. Elle ne finira pas les vacances. Vous devez être forte. Ces prochaines semaines lui seront très durs. Nous lui administrons des calmants mais il se peut que la douleur soit trop forte. Elle aura des réactions surprenantes et elle peut perdre la mémoire. Je suis désolé ». _Ils l'avaient installée dans une chambre commune où ils plaçaient tous les condamné. Je suis resté avec elle tout le long. Pendant un mois, j'ai veillé sur son bien être sans jamais remettre les pieds à la maison. Pas sans elle, je me l'étais promis. Un matin, elle fut prise de violents tremblements. Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'appeler qui que ce soit, c'était fini. Elle était déjà partie.

La nausée monta rapidement. Je me levai brutalement et sorti, sous le regard étonné des filles, de la salle commune. L'heure du couvre feu avait sonné depuis bien longtemps et si je me faisais attraper par Rusard je serais bonne pour des punitions mais à ce moment précis je m'en souciais guère. J'avais besoin d'air, d'un grand bol d'air.

-Heather ! cria la voix de James.

Je me stoppai et me retournai vers lui. Il courait à mon encontre et s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

-Ça va ? demanda t-il peu sûr de sa question.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et hocha doucement de la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et il me sembla que lui non plus.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule. Finis-je par articuler.

James acquiesça de la tête, comprenant ma réaction. Il allait retourner à l'intérieur quand il se ravisa au dernier moment.

-Tu vas probablement dire que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas mais elles ne te méritent pas. Ce soir, elles ont été odieuses.

J'écarquillai les yeux. James venait de les critiquer? Ils n'en avais jamais fait ainsi avant. Peut être était parce qu'il était sorti un temps avec Marie et que Sirius s'était chargé des deux autres mais jamais elle n'avait entendu un des maraudeurs, c'était sans compter sur Remus, parler ainsi.

-Elles ne savaient pas. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir pour ça !

James fronça les sourcils, fâché.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elles n'ont pas pris la peine de se tenir au courant. Si elle était vraiment tes amis comme elles le prétendent, elle aurait su pour ta mère.

-Peut être que tu as raison mais on ne peut pas faire entendre quelque chose à des personnes qui sont sourdes.

James sourit.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit?

-Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on s'apitoie sur moi et puis…

Et puis de toute manière elle s'en moque royalement.

-Et puis ? demanda James.

-Rien. Répliquai-je.

James baissa les yeux vers le sol et sembla être en grande réflexion, chose qu'il était rare chez lui sauf pour trouver une bonne blague au serpentard. Ses cheveux noirs étaient décidément encore en bataille. Il finit par me regarder de nouveau.

-Va au septième étage. Devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, tu trouveras la salle sur demande. Murmura t-il.

La salle sur demande ? J'avais bien entendu ? James m'indiquait réellement l'endroit où se trouvait la salle va-et-vient ?

-Elle existe vraiment ? m'exclamai-je étonnée ce qui fit sourire James.

Il opina de la tête.

-Là bas, tu pourras être tranquille sans risquer de te faire découvrir par Rusard.

Un immense sentiment de reconnaissance me traversa. Je savais où passer mes journées maintenant.

-Merci. Annonçai-je avant de lui tourner le dos et de m'enfoncer dans les couloirs.

Je ne sais combien de temps il me fallut pour atteindre le septième étage mais j'y arriva. Six ans désormais que je passais plus de la moitié de l'année à Poudlard et pourtant, j'étais toujours aussi émerveillée par la beauté du château et cette magie familière qui y régnait. Je m'y sentait à l'aise et presque chez moi. De toute manière, c'était ma dernière maison, la seule aujourd'hui.

Je m'arrêtai devant le tableau indiqué par James où Barnabas le Follet tentait d'apprendre à danser à un troll. Comme si cela servait à quelque chose. Je fit un pivotement de 180° sur moi même et fit face à un mur. Etait-ce ici que se trouvait la mystérieuse salle dont seule quelques personnes connaissaient le secret et très peu ce qui pouvait la situer. La façade n'avait rien de particulière, ni plus ni moins que les autres. Je m'avançai doucement puis regardait alternativement à ma droite et à ma gauche, exactement de la même manière que pour traverser une rue. Cette démarche était pourtant entièrement ridicule, vu que plus personne n'avait le droit « officiellement » de circuler dans les couloirs à cette heure ci.

Je me moquai intérieurement de moi-même puis lentement, je posai mes doigts sur le mur froid. C'était rocailleux mais à la fois lisse. Une sensation de fraîcheur traversait ses murs et cela me réconforta étrangement.

Alors, minutieusement une porte prit place sous mes doigts. Une grande portique en bois de chaîne s'était positionnée. Je portai ma main jusqu'à la poignée puis j'appuyai prudemment dessus. La porte grinça sommairement et s'entrevit légèrement. Je la poussai avec mon bras et je rentrai à l'intérieur. J'était dehors. J'étais chez moi.

Devant moi, se tenait un grand chaîne centenaire qui avait probablement connu des choses étonnantes. Ces branches étaient largement déployées et les feuilles l'habillaient correctement. Exactement comme en plein été. Une balançoire, ma balançoire était accrochée à une branche. Comme à la maison. C'est mon arbre, mon chaîne, celui de ma cour. Je m'avançai entièrement emportée par mes souvenirs. J'avais cinq ans quand je l'ai reçue pour mon anniversaire. Maman n'était pas encore malade et elle souriait tout le temps. Je crois que c'est la dernier image que j'ai d'elle avant sa maladie. C'était mon dernier anniversaire joyeux, le dernier sans hôpitaux.

Je m'assis sur la balançoire et je me mis à me balancer doucement.

J'étais sur cette balançoire, comme à chaque fois que je jouais dehors, quand Maman eut son premier malaise.  
J'avais cinq ans et elle s'était allongée sur une chaise longue. C'était l'été, il faisait beau et maman se reposait. Je croyais qu'elle dormait. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Je n'était qu'une enfant. Quand mon père est rentré de son travail vers huit heures du soir, maman dormait toujours. J'était innocente, je n'ai pas compris sa colère, j'avais seulement cinq ans.

La balançoire…le dernier cadeau d'enfant.

Mes yeux me piquèrent. Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Ça faisait longtemps que mes larmes ne s'étaient pas déversées, ainsi. Deux semaines environ. Je pensais avoir remonté la pente.

_« Des centaines de personnes étaient regroupées autour de moi, tous habillés en noir. Papa se tenait rigidement, juste à mes côtés. Il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis deux jours, il ne m'avait plus regardé. J'étais entièrement seule._

_Le prête parla. _

_  
__"L'Éternel est mon berger: je ne manquerai de rien.  
Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages,  
Il me dirige près des eaux paisibles.  
Il restaure mon âme,  
Il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice,  
A cause de son nom.  
Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort,  
Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi:  
Ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent.  
Tu dresses devant moi une table,  
En face de mes adversaires;  
Tu oins d'huile ma tête,  
Et ma coupe déborde.  
Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront  
Tous les jours de ma vie,  
Et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Éternel  
Jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."()_

_C'était une cérémonie très simple mais moldu. Ma mère était de sang mêlée et n'avait jamais renier cette partie d'elle même. Je l'aimais aussi pour ça. Mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues inlassablement. Je ne contrôlais plus mes émotions, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. _

_Son visage était sans cesse devant mes yeux, son sourire réconfortant me souriait. Elle était belle._

_Doucement, le cercueil descendit dans la terre. Je m'approchai silencieusement à la suite de mon père, mes jambes tremblants puis lorsque mon tour vient, je pris une poignée de terre. Je regardai le cercueil en bois. Maman était dedans. Maman me quittait. Alors dans un geste difficile et vacillant, je jetai de la terre. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis laissé ma place. _

_La cérémonie continua encore sur une durée indéterminée mais je n'étais déjà plus présente. « Sois courageuse, mon ange ». Elle me l'avait dit qu'une fois. Une seule fois parmi toutes nos discussions elle avait parlé de sa maladie. _

_Mes larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler laissant mes yeux rouges. Papa ne pleurait pas. Son visage était seulement triste mais aucune larme ne fit d'apparition. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il me parle, qu'il me réconforte. J'avais besoin qu'il me pardonne, qu'il m'excuse. _

_Tellement de personne était regroupée autour de nous. J'en étais malade. Peu de personne ne connaissait ma mère, la plus part était là par respect. Je me moquait complètement de leur respect. Ma mère était morte! Morte!_

Deux larmes s'écrasèrent sur mes lèvres. Je serrai les dents.

_Nous sortîmes enfin du cimetière. J'avais cru en un bref instant que je pourrai enfin me retrouver seule. Malheureusement tous mes espoirs tombèrent doucement quand ils parlèrent de la réception._

_Je me sentais emprisonnée. Je ne pouvais pas fuir, ni rester. J'avais promis. Je ne remettrai jamais les pieds dans la maison sans maman. Je restai donc dehors, dans la cour assise sur ma balançoire. Je tournai doucement entortillant les cordes, je fermai les yeux. L'air sentait les roses comme maman. Le jardin était fleurie de roses rouges. Maman adorait jardinier et elle en aurait été contente._

_J'ouvris finalement les yeux quand des pas se firent retentirent. Papa se tenait face à moi._

_-Heather, annonça t-il froidement, tu devrais rentrer. Les gens veulent te présenter leur condoléances._

_Leur condoléances?Etait-ce une plaisanterie? Je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié._

_-Je ne peux pas._

_-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda t-il sèchement._

_J'ai promis…_

_-Ils n'ont pas besoin de me présenter leur sympathie. Je n'en veux pas._

_-Tu dois te plier au règles de bienséance, Heather! Ne te comporte pas comme une enfant!_

_Il me regarda sévèrement puis me tourna le dos. Une boule s'installa dans ma gorge._

_-Tu ne me pardonneras donc jamais ?_

_Papa se retourna et me fit face le regard interrogateur. J'avais les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler._

_-Tu ne me parles plus. Je n'existe donc pas pour toi?_

_Il se redressa sur sa hauteur et son regard devient vite glacial._

_-Tu l'as tuée._

_-J'avais 5 ans._

_Non. Maman n'est pas morte par ma faute. Je ne l'ai pas tuée…j'étais qu'une enfant…Je ne savais pas. Je croyais qu'elle dormait. S'il te plait, ne dis pas ça._

_-C'est la seule femme que j'ai aimé. Déclara t-il. La seule. J'aurais tout fait pour elle…_

_-Jusqu'à lui faire un enfant que tu n'as jamais désiré ?crachai-je dans un sanglot._

_Il sembla piquer et fit un geste de recul._

_-Cesse de pleurer, Heather. Tu n'es plus une enfant !lança t-il en me tournant le dos pour rentrer à nouveau dans la maison._

_Une enfant ? Je n'ai jamais été qu'une enfant._

_-Alors tu ne le nies même pas ? criai-je en lui courant après._

_L'homme que j'avais appelé si souvent mon père s'arrêta. J'était fatigué…mes larmes s'écrasant sur la terre rouge. Ma vue s'était brouillée mais je pu apercevoir trois silhouettes en face de lui._

_-Mr, Mme Potter. Annonça mon père d'un ton solennel._

_Les parents de James baissèrent respectueusement la tête et mon père les dépassa finalement. James le suivit du regard, l'air menaçant. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur. _

_-Aucun honneur ! cracha t-il._

_-James! Prévint sa mère._

_-Quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que ce type ne vous répugne pas ! Vous avez aussi bien entendu que moi ! Il n'a pas d'honneur et aucun courage !_

_-James, s'il te plait. C'est le patron de ton père._

_-Il a fait exactement comme si rien ne s'était passé !_

_-Nous sommes ses invités._

_-Il l'a traité comme…_

_-C'est l'enterrement de sa femme, James._

_-Et celle de sa mère ! C'est .._

_-James Potter ! s'écria sa mère. Nous sommes d'accord avec toi mais ce n'est pas le moment._

_James tapa le sol de son pied. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand le regard de sa mère le retint. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il se tourna finalement dans ma direction et sembla quelque peu se calmer _

_J'essuyait rapidement les larmes du revers de ma main et observèrent les invités, enfouissant ma conversation avec mon père loin dans mon esprit._

_-Je suis désolée que vous n'ayez pas été nommé chef des Aurors, Monsieur Potter. Annonçai-je sincèrement. Vous êtes bien meilleur que mon père._

_Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux de Monsieur Potter. Dorea, sa femme se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots. James s'avança vers moi._

_-Heather? demanda t-il. Tu veux que l'on aille marcher un peu?_

_James me regarda insistant de ses yeux noisettes. Son expression était sérieuse bien qu'une petite flamme malicieuse dansait dans ses iris. Je soupirai lentement puis opinai de la tête. Marcher me ferait du bien._

_-Super! lança t-il en m'attrapant du bras._

_Il me dirigea vers l'extérieur du portique._

_-Ne vous éloignez pas trop ! cria Mme Potter._

_-Comme d'habitude maman ! _

_S'il faisait comme d'habitude, Madame Potter avait alors du soucis à se faire. Comme d'habitude, signifiait pour lui et les maraudeurs, blagues à longueur de journée, transgression des règles de manière continuelle, se faire remarquer constamment et oublier le danger la plus part du temps. C'était leur routine, c'était les maraudeurs._

_-Sirius et Remus n'ont pas pu venir mais ils se joignent à moi pour…_

_-Merci._

_Remus… Sirius. Les meilleurs amis de James. Ils ont pensé à moi et pourtant, on ne se parle jamais. James et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis l'âge de six ans. Nos pères travaillaient ensemble et Dorea, sa mère rendait régulièrement visite à la mienne. Nous nous étions jamais vraiment parlé. Beaucoup trop différent. Moi, réservé. Lui, très sociable. Pourtant, le contact avait toujours été facile. Remus me parle de temps en temps. Sirius quant à lui, bien qu'il ne m'est jamais adressé la parole, ne paraissait pas me mépriser._

_-James? Je peux te demander quelque chose?_

_Ledit Cornedrue, appelé ainsi par ses amis acquiesça de la tête._

_-J'apprécie énormément ton geste mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es si…gentil avec moi ?Si c'est de la pitié, sache que je n'en ai pas besoin._

_James sourit franchement._

_-De la pitié ? rit-il. Non. J'ai pitié de Mimi geignarde, de Servilus même s'il me écœure davantage, de Peter parfois, des pauvres animaux que l'on utilise comme cobaye en cours mais sûrement pas de toi._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_James sembla réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise mais j'avais besoin de savoir. C'était beaucoup plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de connaître ses raisons._

_-Tu es mon amie. Finit-il par dire. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que cela. D'après toi, pourquoi Sirius ne t'as jamais accosté comme avec les autres filles ?_

_Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était quoi comme question piège ? James du percevoir mon hésitation et répondit._

_-Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître pour Sirius, il te respecte. Entre nous, continua t-il, si tu veux savoir ce que pense Sirius d'une personne, tu dois regarder comment il se comporte avec elle. Par exemple, s'il envoie sans cesse des sorts sur une personne, ou lui fait des blagues déplaisantes, c'est qu'il ne l'aime pas, tu l'aura compris. Ensuite, s'il t'ignore littéralement, c'est qu'il ne sait même pas que tu existes. Après, s'il drague une fille ouvertement en lui montrant qu'il est attiré par elle, c'est qu'il la prend pour une fille facile. Si, comme dans ton cas, il ne te parle pas mais t'a remarqué, c'est qu'il te respecte et s'il est ouvert, et te taquine, c'est qu'il t'aime bien. Sinon, Sirius parle un peu à tout le monde._

_Compliqué. Et après on dit des filles. _

_-Donc, il aime bien Lily. En conclu-je._

_-Il n'a pas le choix._

_Nous continuâmes à marcher encore durant une heure, parlant de tout et de rien. Pas une seule fois, je pensai à ma mère, pas une seule fois, les larmes me montèrent au yeux. J'était reconnaissante à James pour ce moment de détente. Très vite, ma maison apparut dans notre champs de vision. Monsieur et Madame Potter étaient devant le portillon avec une troisième personne. Lily!_

_James sembla aussi la remarquer, car son regard s'illumina rapidement. Nous accélérâmes nos pas._

_-Evans ! Lança James une fois à notre hauteur._

_Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête puis dirigea son regard vers moi. Elle était venue. Malgré les difficultés pour échappé au contrôle de sa sœur, elle était venue. Soudainement tout me revint. Maman était morte. _

_Mes lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Lily s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Mes larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Je me maudis intérieurement pour ne pas réussir à garder le contrôle de mes émotions. Pourtant, tout le monde avait l'air de trouver cela si naturelle. Lily m'essuya mes quelques larmes du bout des doigts et me sourit._

_-Ça ira mieux avec le temps. Murmura t-elle._

_Je respirai un grand bol d'air. Elle le savait mieux que personne. Elle me comprenait parfaitement. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, lors de sa quatrième année. Sa sœur, Pétunia venait juste d'atteindre la majorité et pu ainsi s'occuper de sa sœur pendant les vacances. Un silence s'installa entre nous. _

_-Je dois retourner chez moi mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'écrire. Je sais que ça fait du bien de parler._

_J'opinai de la tête._

_-Merci, Lily._

_Elle me sourit de nouveau puis me tourna le dos. Monsieur Potter proposa de la déposer en transplanant et au grand étonnement de James, elle accepta._

_-Si cela ne vous gène pas._

_Elle me regarda une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers James._

_-Prends soin d'elle, Potter._

_Il lui décocha son plus beau sourire et elle disparut dans un petit « plop ». Dorea Potter s'approcha doucement de moi et commença à me parler._

_Je ne compris pas tout, je crois que l'épuisement était proche. Elle m'informa que, avec l'accord de mon père, ils avaient décidé que je passerais le reste de mes vacances chez eux._

_-Sincèrement, je pense Heather que vous avez besoin de repos. J'ai moi-même proposé qu'on vous veniez chez nous. Je ne veux pas porter de jugement sur votre père, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ne va pas très bien. Si jamais, je me suis trompée quelque part, dîtes le moi. J'aimerais vraiment que vous vous sentiez à l'aise dans ma maison et pour cela, il faut que vous soyez d'accord. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vous oblige pas à venir._

_Vivre chez les Potter? L'idée me faisait peur. Je ne pouvais pas m'introduire ainsi dans leur domicile sous le prétexte que je ne m'entendais pas à mon père!_

_-Vous ne nous dérangerez pas, je vous l'assure. »_

-Maman ! criai-je dans un sursaut. Je me réveillai en sueur sous le chaîne, les mains tremblants.

Ma respiration était saccadée, j'étais trempe. Je passai ma main devant mes yeux, regardai ma montre qui indiquait sept heures du matin puis me levai. J'avais passé la nuit ici. Je sortis de la salle sur demande puis me pressai pour rejoindre la salle commune. Quelques élèves commençaient à descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. J'arrivai devant la grosse dame et prononçai le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les maraudeurs étaient assis sur les canapés et discutaient énergiquement. Leur regard se tournèrent vers moi mais très vite, les filles m'entourèrent posant une multitude de question.

-Mais où étais-tu passé?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Heather, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu retrouvais un garçon.

Un garçon ? Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec moi ?

-Quoi ? demandai-je subitement interloqué.

-Ben oui. Déclara Morgane. Tu t'éloignes tout d'un coup de nous et tu ne reviens pas de la nuit, c'est forcément que tu étais avec quelqu'un. En plus, tu dégoulines de sueur. Tu n'as pas du t'ennuyer.

Je rougis immédiatement sous l'insinuation et les écartai de mes mains.

-Je me suis endormi et j'ai fait un cauchemar. Rien de plus.

Elles éclatèrent de rire ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon agacement. Je sentis le regard des maraudeurs sur ma nuque. Je devais être écrevisse!

-Je vais prendre une douche !

-Bien ! déclara Hannah. Nous, on descend manger. Quand, tu nous rejoindras, tu nous expliqueras tout et peut être qu'on finira par savoir son nom.

Elles me tournèrent toute le dos et s'éloignèrent avec leur sourire qui me donnait la nausée. Je soupirai et fit volte face en direction du dortoir. Sirius me regardai un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Sirius. Elle était dans la salle sur demande. Annonça James qui le surveillait. C'est moi qui lui ai dit d'y aller.

-Et alors, l'un empêche pas l'autre.

Je rougis violemment. C'était ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

-Fiche lui la paix, Patmol, tu veux. Intervient Remus sans me quitter du regard.

-A vos ordre, mon capitaine. Plaisanta Sirius se replongeant dans sa partie d'échec avec James. De toute manière, elle est réservée, c'est ça ?

Sirius sourit en changeant de place sa dame et James semblait amusé. Je me sentit horriblement mal à l'aise. Pour couronner le tout, Remus ne me lâcha pas du regard.

Ses iris bleu-gris me fixaient intensément. Des frissons me parcoururent le long de l'échine. Gênée, je baissai les yeux et montai rapidement dans ma chambre. Je rentrai précipitamment dans la salle de bain, quittai mes vêtement et je m'introduis dans la douche. Je fis couler de l'eau froide le long de mon corps. Mon cœur finit par se calmer et mon sang retrouva sa vitesse normale.

Je m'appuyait contre la paroi froide du mur, laissant l'eau s'écouler sur moi. Je fermai les yeux. Nous avons de nouveau attaquer l'école. Les vacances étaient bien loin désormais même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser régulièrement. J'avais finalement accepté l'invitation de Mme Potter. J'avais passé la première semaine, un peu à l'écart malgré les efforts de James pour m'inclure.

Tout était devenue beaucoup plus compliqué quand Sirius arriva. Il s'installa dans une chambre qui lui était réservé. Difficile par la suite pour moi, d'échapper à l'insistance de deux maraudeurs aussi têtu l'un que l'autre. Ils firent tout pour me distraire et m'emmenèrent un peu partout.

_« Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps à St Mangouste ! avait déclaré James. Tu as besoin de sortir, de t'amuser ! »_

Remus venait régulièrement au manoir. On parla même souvent.

«_Je me tins sur le bord de la piscine, le paréo autour de la taille, les pieds dans l'eau._

_-James ! cria la voix de Sirius à l'intérieur de la cuisine. Remus est arrivé !_

_Je tournai la tête vers la porte vitrée et vis les trois garçons discuter enthousiaste. Sirius portait encore son pyjama. Remus était appuyé contre la table et portait un Tee-shirt vert. Nos regards se croisèrent. Il me sourit »_

J'ouvris les yeux et inspira une grande bouffé d'air. Arrête donc de ressasser tout ça, Heather Marne. Les vacances étaient finies. Les maraudeurs allaient de nouveau faire les pitres et user de leur talent. Moi, je plongerai de nouveau dans l'ombre des filles et passerai une année plus seule que jamais.

A ce moment précis, j'étais loin de me douter de tout ce qui allait arriver. Loin d'imaginer que j'allais changer, loin de croire encore à l'affection. Ma vie se verrait modifier, mes sentiments évoluer et une amitié nouvelle et sincère s'installer. J'étais comme une fleur, qui allait doucement s'ouvrir au monde après un rude hiver et, comme avant je sourirai à nouveau.

()Cantique de David.

Voilà mon premier chapitre. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé grâce à cette _chose magnifique _que l'on nomme review!!


	2. Blessure supplémentaire

Chers amis, fans maraudiens, je vous dis avec bonheur: Bonjour!

Je profite de ces cinq minutes de répis pour publier aujourd'hui le chapitre deux. Je suis en ce moment même en plein dans le dernier tome de Harry Potter qui est tout bonement génial! Je peux vous dire que je m'éclate à le lire et que c'est un vrai régale!(du moins pour l'instant.)

Petite info pas très importante mais qui m'a touchée. Notre ami Remus (ou Lunard pour les intimes) a enfin rejoins le cercle du mariage!! (Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes celles qui se le réservait. C'est à dire moi même parmis d'autre).

Bon, je ne vais pas vous laisser patienter plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture, Ô grand fan maraudien!

Merci à Sandiane, Padma Zabini, Lia Sail et DR Ciboulette pour leurs reviews qui ont egayé mon visage( Et non, je n'en fais pas trop..!). Merci du fond du coeur.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Blessure supplémentaire.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je sortis de la douche enroulant une serviette rouge autour de ma poitrine. Je me regardai dans la glace. Mes cheveux châtains foncés me tombaient sur mes épaules. J'avais un petit nez au milieu du visage parsemé de quelques tâches de rousseur. Mes yeux étaient marrons. Je ne me considérais pas belle. Je trouvais toujours les autres filles plus jolies que moi, plus attrayante, plus mûre.

Deux coups retentirent sur la porte.

-Heather? Tu peux me passer ma crème ? cria la voix de Bella à travers la porte.

Je soupirai puis après un dernier regard ouvrit la porte. Bella se tenait face à moi et me sourit. C'était une jeune fille au cheveux châtains clairs et ses iris marrons tournaient souvent vers le vert. Elle partageait mon dortoir avec Lily et les trois filles.

-Tu peux y aller. J'ai fini. Déclarai-je.

Elle me dépassa et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Elle était légèrement plus petite que moi. Elle possédait un caractère bien trempé et ne mâchait pas ses mots. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec Lily et comme cette dernière, ne supportait pas les filles. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elles ne me détestaient pas. Je crois que dans le dortoir, je suis la seule à leur parler ouvertement. Les filles les détestaient. Leur conversation, quand elle ne tournait pas autour d'elle même, était dirigée vers toutes les filles de Poudlard. Elles passaient leur temps à critiquer. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas aperçu avant ?

Je m'affalai sur mon lit dans un souffle, mes bras en forme de croix.

Lily qui s'apprêtait à partir, s'arrêta sur place et vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

-Ça va? Demanda t-elle.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et croisait ses iris émeraudes d'où brillaient une lueur inquiète. Je soupirai paisiblement.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que tout va de travers! Je ne m'entends plus avec les filles. Non, en fait je ne me suis jamais entendu avec seulement je viens juste de m'en apercevoir. Je suis un peu perdue mais ça va aller.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua.

-Mieux vaux tard que jamais. Annonça Bella en s'approchant.

Je la regardai. Elle s'attachait les cheveux avec une pince puis me sourit.

-L'avantage de la soirée d'hier, continua t-elle, c'est que tu auras enfin ouvert les yeux. Maintenant, tu es libre.

Libre ? Libre de pouvoir manger avec qui je veux ? Libre de pouvoir les détester de tout mon âme ? C'était complètement insensé! Bella s'approcha de son lit et déposa sa brosse. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi et déclara :

-Comme en chaque début d'année, Slugorhn voudra probablement que l'on travaille en groupe sur un sujet. Si tu veux, tu peux te mettre avec moi et Lily.

Lily acquiesça de la tête et Bella me regarda en attendant un réponse.

-D'accord ! répondis-je heureuse de cette proposition.

Les filles me sourirent et sortirent du dortoir. Je restai assise sur mon lit encore quelques minutes. Pendant ces trois semaines de vacances chez James, j'avais entrepris avec Lily une correspondance par lettres très active. Nous nous étions étrangement bien rapprochée et découvert de nombreux centres d'intérêts communs. C'était agréable de pouvoir parler facilement avec quelqu'un sans pour autant se sentir juger ou délaisser. Nous nous étions même rencontrées une ou deux fois sur le chemin de traverse avec Bella. Nous avons passé des après midi très agréables toutes les trois et nous avons pu discuter plus aisément que l'on ne le faisait à Poudlard.

Je finis enfin par me lever et descendre dans la grande salle. Alors que j'allais rejoindre la table des Griffondors, Lily et Bella qui avait déjà finie de manger marchèrent à mon encontre.

-Vous avez déjà mangé ? m'étonnai-je.

-On a pris une pomme. Annonça Lily. Nous attaquons à 8 heures.

Je souris. C'est ce qu'on appelé ne pas avoir de chance. J'étais encore libre pendant une heure.

-Vous auriez du prendre l'Etude des Runes.

Bella me tira puérilement la langue dans un sourire.

-Bonne chance avec les filles. Décréta t-elle. Elles sont déjà en train de faire des suppositions sur le garçons avec qui tu aurais pu passer la nuit.

Je me rembrunis. Décidément, elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire ?

-Tu n'as qu'a t'asseoir à côté de James. Conseilla Lily. Il y a une place et au moins, il pourra te donner un petit coup de main.

Depuis quand Lily Evans appelle James par son prénom et surtout depuis quand elle l'estime un peu. Bella parut penser la même chose que moi et regarda Lily étonnée.

-Quoi ? s'exclama t-elle. N'allez pas vous faire des idées, j'ai seulement dit que James aimait bien Heather. Rien de plus.

Rien de plus si ce n'est que tu l'as appelé James. Mais attend ! Elle a dit quoi sur moi ?

-Et où est passé « Potter » ?Questionna Bella en n'insistant bien, sur le nom de famille.

Lily parut gênée de la remarque et Bella éclata de rire.

-Disons que je fais un effort pour ne pas être désagréable. Riposta t-elle. Mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas moi que Sirius dévore du regard depuis tout à l'heure.

Ce fut au tour de Bella de rougir. Je jetai un regard à la table et pu observer Sirius en pleine discussion avec James. Cependant, comme s'il ne contrôlait pas son regard, ses yeux déviaient souvent sur Bella.

-Lily a raison. Ajoutai-je. Je crois que tu es à son goût!

-Toutes les filles sont à sont goût.

Je souris. Peut être qu'elle avait raison. Mais en tout cas, il y a une chose dont j'étais sûr. C'est que Bella ne faisait pas partie des personnes citées par James quand il parlait des différents comportements de Sirius envers les gens. Restait à découvrir ce que ce comportement cachait.

-Bon, on y va ! lança Bella. On se revoit en Potion.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et avançai finalement vers la grande table. Au conseil de Lily, je m'assis entre James et Marie. James me sourit. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je réalisais mon erreur. Je m'étais interposé entre Marie. Oh et puis ce n'était pas grave.

-Son nom ? demanda de but en blanc Morgane.

Je soupirai. Elle n'était pas encore passée à autre chose ? Je ne sais pas moi, mais il y a pleins de sujets de conversations possibles ! Pourquoi ne pas parler de vos vacances ? Ça c'était un sujet intéressant au moins, car je pouvais faire semblant de vous écouter et répéter, ce que vous dîtes chaque année, si vous aviez des doutes sur mon discernement.

-Il n'a pas de nom. Répondis-je en me servant un toast. Et pour la simple et bonne réponse qu'il n'y avait pas de garçons.

Remus qui avait le nez plongé dans un bout de parchemin, sourit. Etait-ce ma réponse ? Ou seulement le mot que Sirius venait de lui faire passer qui l'avait fait rire ?

-Et tu as fait quoi, alors ? demanda sceptique Hannah.

Ce que j'ai fait ? Et bien je suis allée dans la salle sur demande et je me suis endormi sur place. Pourquoi je suis partie ? Parce que vous me donniez envie de mourir et que j'étouffais !

-Tout le monde ne ressent pas le besoin d'aller s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui quand il se retrouve seul. Répliqua sanglant Remus en tendant le papier qu'il tenait à James. Je suis d'accord Sirius, avec ça mais il faudra l'affiner un peu.

Les trois filles regardèrent Remus d'un œil mauvais et semblait vouloir répliquer mais ne dirent rien. Je souris intérieurement. Les filles savaient qu'elles ne faisaient pas le poids. Remus pouvait être très gentil mais une confrontation avec lui était assez dangereuse. Ça tout le monde le savait et les filles n'étaient pas assez bête pour l'oublier. Et de toute manière, s'attaquer à Remus revenait à s'attaquer au Maraudeur. Ce n'était vraiment pas conseillé.

Elles décidèrent de les ignorer et revinrent à la charge.

-Vous n'avez que ça à penser! Bon sang! m'emportai-je. Je vous dis que je me suis endormi dans une salle de classe !

-Ouais, avec un gars.

-Classique.

Je les fusillai du regard.

-Elle n'est pas comme vous. Répliqua Sirius en avalant un morceau de gâteau.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Morgane sur un ton hargneux.

La température commençait à monter. Peter s'enfonça un peu plus sur son siège pour se faire le plus petit possible. James observait la consternation des filles, l'air amusé. Remus souriait discrètement et Sirius, j'en étais sûr, se moquait d'elles. Pendant les vacances, j'avais pu les observer. Ils fonctionnaient presque toujours de la même manière. Peter restait caché, presque en arrière plan. James donnait le feu vert, la première balle ou l'idée. Sirius s'appliquait à mettre le bazar. Et Remus s'insérait poliment mais aigrement de façon à porter le dernier coup mais en restant toujours un simple observateur.

-Et bien, continua Sirius. Comme nous l'a fait gentiment remarquer Remus, elle ne couche pas avec n'importe qui.

Je rougis. C'était admirablement gentil de m'aider ainsi mais il pourrait éviter de parler de moi aussi …de manière aussi libre.

-Tu insinues que nous sommes des putes ! Cria Hannah tandis que Sirius prenait un nouveau morceau de gâteau.

-C'est pas lui qui l'a dit. Intervient James.

J'ai bien cru que ce déjeuner allait tourner au massacre. Morgane était tellement hors d'elle que l'on pouvait voir sa veine tiquer sur son front.

-Pourtant ça ne te déplais pas quand c'est avec toi, Sirius !siffla Morgane.

Et voilà qu'elle l'avait dit. Je grimaçai. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon comme la conversation tournait. Vraiment pas bon.

Sirius mâchait une bouchée de son gâteau et James et Remus l'observaient soucieux. C'était une très mauvaise technique de défense, ça Morgane. Très mauvaise.

-Vous n'avez pas cours ? m'adressai-je à James et Sirius dans l'espoir qu'ils s'en iraient.

Il fallait absolument calmer les choses. Sirius finit sa bouchée qu'il avala rapidement puis se tourna face à Morgane. Il avait sur les lèvres un petit sourire mais son regard était noir comme la nuit.

-Il faut bien que je m'amuse. Répliqua t-il froidement.

Mauvaise réponse. Très mauvaise réponse. Tu aurais pu encore dire que tu aimais les femmes, ou que tu les trouvais belle mais pas _ça_. Morgane pinça sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Remus la regarda prudent puis se leva.

-Bien ! c'était très intéressant comme petite discussion mais je crois que James et Sirius avaient leur premier cours d'arithmencie, il y a cinq minutes maintenant, . Annonça t-il en posant un regard insistant sur James.

-On pensait faire passe sur ce premier cours. Expliqua t-il à Remus. De toute manière, il répète toujours la même chose puis au pire je demanderai à Lily les cours.

Remus montra Sirius de la tête et James se leva à son tour.

-Manquer le premier jour ? s'exclama James assez fort pour qu'une dizaine de personnes au environ entendent. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes ! Patmol ? On y va !

Sirius opina sans quitter des yeux Morgane puis après un signe de main en ma direction s'éloigna avec James.

Je soupirai de soulagement. La tempête était reportée…pour le moment.

-Tu aurais pu nous soutenir ! s'offusqua Marie en me regardant réprobatrice.

Oui, j'aurai pu en effet…

-C'est facile de dire ça, maintenant. Annonça Remus qui se tenait derrière moi et dont son odeur me parvenait. Tu as toujours eu du répondant quand tes adversaires étaient loin. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui a poussé James a te laisser tomber.

Marie reçu l'insulte comme si on venait de lui décocher un coup de batte en plein ventre. Son visage se vida entièrement de toutes ses couleurs et la lueur de ses yeux étaient remplies d'un mélange de tristesse et de haine.

-Heather ? m'interpella Remus en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je levai la tête vers lui dans un sourire rayonnant que je ne réussis malheureusement pas à dissimuler.

-Tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plait? J'aimerai te rendre le livre que je t'ai emprunté cet été, chez James.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et le suivit. Les filles me jetèrent un regard venimeux bien qu'avec une pointe de curiosité. Une fois dans le couloir, je me tournai vers Remus.

-Je ne t'ai donné aucun livre?

Je n'en avais pas le souvenir et j'étais tellement pressée de m'éloigner des filles que je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

-Non. Je n'allais pas te laisse charcuter par ces vipères après que l'on t'ai mis dans cette situation.

Je souris.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Vous êtes entièrement responsables.

Remus sourit, amusé. Il avait une petite fossette qui se creusait dans sa joue droite à chaque fois qu'il riait.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? me demanda t-il sérieux.

-Bien sûr.

Pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas ? Il pouvait tout me demander mais cela il ne le savait pas.

-Si les filles- je parle de Morgane et sa troupe- t'embêtent réellement et qu'elles deviennent méchantes, tu me promets d'en parler à quelqu'un ou du moins de ne pas les laisser faire?

Remus tourna la tête et me regarda. Ses iris bleu-gris avaient sur moi un effet magnétique. Je me noyais dans son regard.

-Heather ?

Le promettre. Oui, je te le promet mais jamais elles ne seraient cruelles avec moi au point de me faire souffrir. Elles étaient certes égoïstes, égocentrique, abus d'elles mêmes mais je ne les imaginais pas être volontairement sans cœur.

-Mais…

-Tu as suffisamment souffert. Me coupa t-il. Je veux m'assurer que tu ne resteras pas seule. Dans aucun des cas.

J'opinai doucement de la tête sous son regard insistant. Remus me sourit, posa sa main sur la mienne puis monta les escaliers allant vers la salle commune. Je restai sur place. Il avait sur moi un pouvoir impressionnant. Je ne réussissais pas à détacher mes yeux de son regard, je ne pouvais pas le contredire et je ne supporterais pas qu'on lui fasse de la peine.

J'étais attirée par lui, complètement sous le charme. Je m'en étais aperçue le dernier jour des vacances, quand James l'avait invité. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était passée, quelque chose de mystérieux. Et je sais que lui aussi l'avait ressentie.

Pendant les deux dernières semaines où Sirius était venu s'installer dans le manoir, j'ai repris un peu du poil de la bête. A eux deux, ils réussirent à me sortir, m'emmenant dans différents parques, rues moldus ou sorciers. Ils m'ont distraite durant deux jours entiers sans me laisser une seule minute de répit. Le troisième jour, Remus se joint à eux. Il avait énormément bronzé et sa peau mat faisait admirablement ressortir ses yeux.

Les jours qui suivirent je le vis régulièrement. Nous avons énormément discuté et il m'aida beaucoup à reprendre le dessus. C'était quelqu'un d'ouvert, et très sociable. Je me rendis compte que sa timidité qu'on croyait voir chez lui n'existait pas. En réalité, il était seulement réservé comme s'il se protégeait de quelque chose. La dernière soirée, Sirius voulu absolument danser. Il avait un besoin de danser, disait-il, urgent. Nous prirent le magicobus pour rejoindre la soirée la plus proche.

«_Notre arrêt venait d'être sonné. James et Sirius passèrent devant et je les suivit. Remus fermant la marche. Nous circulâmes tant bien que mal entre les lits du magicobus tentant de_ _ne pas tomber ce qui manqua de nous arriver plus d'une fois. J'avais mal à l'estomac, comme à chaque fois que je montais dans ce bus d'ailleurs. Brusquement, il pila. Bien que je me tenais au grand barreau des lits, ma main glissa. Je crus que j'allais m'écraser contre le pare brise quand quelqu'un attrapa ma main. Tout se passa en une seconde. La seconde la plus étrange et longue de ma vie. Je me tournai pour regarder celui, oh le grand héros, qui m'avait évité non pas d'une mort certaine mais d'un bon aplat douloureux. Mais alors que je croisai le regard de Remus, un frisson me parcourut et je réalisai enfin. Ses yeux bleu-gris se plantèrent dans les miens et je pus y lire toutes sorte de chose. Son regard était remplie d'une terreur angoissante, le regard d'un petit enfant terrifié. Cependant, il y avait notamment une lueur de folie, de haine qui se battait en lui. J'eu le sentiment qu'il y avait deux personnes. Deux personnalités différentes qui pourtant me faisait perdre tous mes moyens._

_-Ça va ? me demanda t-il chaleureusement._

_J'opinai de la tête et il me sourit. Il tenait toujours ma main. »_

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement. Enfin presque normalement. Tout d'abord les filles finirent par apprendre pour ma mère et me firent tout un cinéma. C'était malheureusement bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. En plus de leur sérénade habituelle, j'eu droit à une mauvaise humeur passagère du fait que je me sois mise avec Bella et Lily en Potion mais leur curiosité prenait le dessus à la rancœur. Elles ne cessèrent pendant toutes cette semaine de me poser des questions que je tentais d'éviter. Le fait que j'ai passé les vacances chez James n'avait pas échappé à leurs oreilles indiscrètes et elles me pressaient de tout leur raconter.

-Mais il n'y a rien à redire! m'écriai-je un vendredi après-midi, alors que nous travaillions toutes les quatre sur une exploitation de scroutt pendant notre cours de soin au créature magique.

Nous étions censés les surveiller, noter leurs comportements pendant que les autres élèves se trouvaient en forêt interdite avec le professeur à observer les Sombrals.

-Rien à redire ? s'écria Marie. Mais tu as passé les vacances chez James! Ce n'est pas rien. Il devait probablement y avoir aussi Sirius et Remus.

Je levai les yeux en l'air. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à ça. Bon d'accord, tout le monde ne passait pas deux semaines de vacances en compagnie des maraudeurs mais ce n'était pas mon intention. J'aurais préféré que ce soit autrement.

-Ce n'est pas rien ! affirma Hannah en notant deux ou trois mots sur son parchemin.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Morgane. Sirius t'as dragué?

J'arrêtai d'écrire et levai mes yeux vers les filles.

-J'étais chez James, d'accord. Dis-je calmement, beaucoup trop calmement. Il y avait Sirius et Remus, d'accord. Nous sommes sortis plusieurs fois, d'accord. Mais contrairement à tout ce que vous devez penser, il n'y avait rien d'existant ou de génial. Ma mère est morte. Mon père ne m'adresse plus la parole et Mr et Mrs.Potter ont accepté de me recueillir pour la fin des vacances. C'est aussi simple. Il n'y a rien de plus. J'étais déprimée et ils ont tenté de me remonter le moral. Je n'étais pas en vacances, j'étais en deuil!

Je soufflai de lassitude et retournai dans mes notes. Mes mains tremblaient de colère et je du me concentrer un moment avec de retrouver mon calme. Inspire…expire…Inspire…expire.

Je finis par me lever. Le cours était bientôt fini et je pouvais entendre les autres élèves revenir. Je m'approchai des scroutts et grâce à la lévitation, les transvasais du parc à leur cage.

-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Bella et Lily. Nota sereinement Hannah.

Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire? Je levai la tête et la regarda.

-Oui, on trouve qu'elles déteignent sur toi. Tu n'es plus comme avant. Tu nous parles moins depuis la rentrée.

J'eu la sensation qu'un grand saut d'eau glacée se versa brutalement sur ma tête.

-Les filles sont d'accords avec moi. Continua t-elle. Tu as changé et on a l'impression que tu te moques de ce que peut penser les gens. On a peur de ne plus t'aimer si tu continues sur cette voie.

Un coup de massue me frappa derrière la tête. J'étais sonnée. Je ne comprenais plus.

-Je n'ai pas changée, déclarai-je d'une voix tremblante. Je me suis lâchée. Je suis comme je suis. C'est la première année que je me lâche et que je suis moi-même. Après vous pensez ce que vous voulez, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Bien sûr que si ça a de l'importance. Je vous croyez mes amies. Vous étiez peut être un peu égocentrique mais on se prenait de bons délires ensemble.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle s'en foutait de ce que l'on pensait. Annonça Marie.

Un deuxième coup de batte en plein dans les côtes me coupa le souffle.

-Tu ne nous parles presque plus depuis une semaine et tu te lies avec les maraudeurs. Tu as changé et pas du bon côté. Si tu continues, nous avons peur de ne plus aimer la Heather que tu étais.

Leur phrase fut comme si elle m'étranglait elle même. C'était comme si elle venait de me poignarder dans le dos. La première fois que je décidai d'être moi-même, de me libérer, de leur faire confiance. Et voilà comment ça me retourner dessus. _« On a peur de ne plus t'aimer ». _Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis montrée telle que j'étais réellement ? Parce que je ne me pliait pas à leur idéal ?

Je regardai Morgane et Marie, chacune leur tour en attente d'un soutien. Un phrase de réconfort. Un mot d'appui. Un simple petit regard. Mais rien. Elles avaient toutes les deux la tête baissée comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux mais je les ravalai vite. Je me sentis seule. Plus seule que jamais.

Je leur tournai le dos et continuai la lévitation des scroutts dans leur cage. Les filles vinrent m'aider en silence. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour garder mon calme. Les autres élèves arrivèrent. Les maraudeurs étaient tête de liste. J'avais envie de vomir

_On a peur de ne plus t'aimer si tu continues sur cette voie._

_On trouve qu'elles déteignent sur toi._

_Les filles sont d'accords avec moi._

_Les filles sont d'accords avec moi._

_On trouve qu'elles déteignent sur toi._

_On a peur de ne plus t'aimer si tu continues sur cette voie.._

_On trouve qu'elles déteignent sur toi _

_On a peur de ne plus t'aimer si tu continues sur cette voie._

_ Les filles sont d'accords avec moi._

Et les phrases dansaient violemment dans ma tête. Elles en avaient parlé entre elle. C'était comme si elle m'avait jugé, condamné pour être moi-même. Une énorme boule s'installa dans mon estomac.

-Tout s'est bien passé? Nous demanda le professeur.

J'opinai de la tête tandis que les filles lui expliqua ce que nous avons fait. Je finis de ranger les scroutts quand la sonnerie retentit. Je pris mon sac et m'éloignai de la forêt interdite. J'avançai, planant dans mes pensées vers le château quand Lily arriva à ma hauteur. Elle m'attrapa le bras.

-Viens, on va voir le recrutement pour le quiddich.

J'acquiesçai. Lily était une mordue de ce jeu et supportait son équipe comme une furie. Sur ce point, avec Bella, elles étaient championnes. Nous allâmes nous installer sur les gradins à côté de Remus et Peter.

-James va être content. Remarqua Remus en souriant à Lily.

Elle rougit un peu mais répliqua :

-Je suis là chaque année. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en étonne à chaque fois.

Remus sourit en approuvant de la tête.

-Disons qu'il croit toujours que tu ne viendras pas. Ne va pas chercher, c'est James.

Lily acquiesça et retourna son attention vers le terrain. Les trois filles s'approchaient et vinrent s'asseoir devant nous.

_On trouve qu'elles déteignent sur toi._

-Tu viens voir James ? lança Marie dans un sourire à Lily.

Elle me donna envie de vomir.

-Non. Je viens voir l'équipe. Je supporte l'équipe pas Potter. Déclara t-elle.

Morgane acquiesça de la tête pour faire signe qu'elle comprenait tandis qu'un sourire ravie s'installa sur les lèvres de Marie.

-Je ne comprends pas. S'étonna Hannah. Pourquoi faire ses recrutements ? On sait tous qui sera pris. James qui est le capitaine se prendra lui comme attrapeur.

-C'est normal, c'est le meilleur. Assura Morgane.

-Sirius sera un attrapeur avec Stan et…

-Il manque un gardien. Lançai-je. Il nous faut un gardien.

Les filles me regardèrent étonnée puis sourirent. J'avais envie de vomir. Je tournai la tête vers le stade et observai le déroulement. James était au milieu du terrain et criai pour se faire entendre quand il prit son balai et monta de quelques mètres au dessus du sol. Il dirigea sa baguette vers sa gorge et quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix résonna dans tout le stade.

-C'est quand le premier match ? demanda Bella à Remus.

-Dans trois semaines.

-Déjà?

Remus acquiesça mais son regard était posé sur moi. Je crois même qu'il m'observait depuis le début. Je fis celle qui ne vit rien. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Pas maintenant. Je me sentais mal.

_On a peur de ne plus t'aimer si tu continues sur cette voie._

_On trouve qu'elles déteignent sur toi._

_Les filles sont d'accords avec moi._

Trahie. Je me sentais trahie, seule, isolée. Autour de moi, tout se déroulait comme dans un rêve. Je parlais avec les filles, je riais des blagues de Bella, commentais les candidats. De l'extérieur, tout était exactement comme d'habitude. Intérieurement, je me sentais salie. Un nuage épais m'entourait. Leurs phrases harcelaient mon esprit. Un sentiment de fureur bouillait en moi. Mais j'étais pourtant calme. Je ne criais pas. Je ne pleurais pas. Je riais toujours. Tout allait bien. Tout devait bien aller.

A la fin du recrutement, ils descendirent tous sur le terrain. Moi, je restais assise encore un peu sur les gradins. Je respirai un grand coup, fermant trente secondes les yeux.

-Heather ? demanda Remus quelques escaliers plus bas. Tu viens?

J'ouvris les yeux et le rejoignit. Il me regarda. Ses yeux étaient inquiets et il sembla vouloir me parler. Pourtant, il ne fit rien. Je lui en fut reconnaissante. Il se contenta de me sourire et on rattrapa le reste de la troupe.

James et Sirius se précipitèrent sur Remus.

-Sirius a eu une idée pour la carte ! s'exclama James. Merveilleuse idée.

-Ouais! Je suis trop fier. S'écria t-il un sourire radieux sur le visage.

-Oh pitié, ne me dîtes pas que vous allez encore tester une de vos blagues. S'écria Bella. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous en faisiez au serpentard mais la dernière fois, c'est moi qui me suis tout pris.

Sirius grimaça.

-Tu étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, ma belle. Déclara t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Ne m'appelle pas, ma belle. le prévint t-elle en rejoignant Lily

-Gnagnagna…

Je souris. Sirius la taquinait. Conclusion: Il l'aimait bien.

-Heather! Lança Hannah. Tu es toujours d'accord pour ce soir?

Hannah et les filles s'étaient approchées et me souriaient. Avaient-elles déjà oublié? Elles ne faisaient comme si de rien. Remus me regardait discrètement. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais car il continuai toujours de chuchoter avec les trois autres maraudeurs.

Je me mis à marcher vers le château, les filles à mes talons.

-Alors ? insista Hannah.

Ce soir ? que devions nous faire ce soir ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en moquais royalement. C'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais en ce moment. Comment pouvait-elle espérer que tout irait bien après ce qu'elles m'avaient dit !

-Fichez moi la paix! Hurlai-je en me retournant pour le faire face.

Respire…Respire. Mes bras tremblaient légèrement. Inspire…expire…inspire…expire.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule. Annonçai-je sur un ton beaucoup plus calme et posé. S'il vous plait.

J'inspirai fortement puis reprit ma marche. Tout le monde s'était figé quand j'avais crié. Peu importe. Je devais garder mon sang froid. Toujours garder son sang-froid.

Inspirez…expirez…inspirez…expirez.

Contrôler sa respiration et tu contrôles tes émotions. Voilà la clé.

Je continuai d'avancer vers le château. Le ciel s'était assombri et quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber, s'écrasant sur le sol. J'avais besoin de me calmer, d'oublier ces derniers évènements mais où aller? La bibliothèque? Non, trop sérieux. La salle commune ? Non, trop conviviale. Le dortoir? Non surtout pas, trop facile pour me trouver. La salle sur demande aurait pu me convenir jusqu'à ce que je réalise où mes pas m'avaient amenée. La volière. Un réflexe que je n'avais pas perdu. La volière, calme et sereine. Entièrement désert d'élèves la plupart du temps, avec une vue magnifique sur le parc et un sentiment de liberté infini.

Je m'assis en tailleur et m'adossai au mur. La pierre était froide. J'avais souvent pris l'habitude de m'installer ici quand les temps étaient durs. J'écrivais pendant des heures des lettres à ma mère, notre seul moyen de communication. Je n'attendais jamais rien en retour, même pas une réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et ni écrire.

-Mais moi, j'ai faim ! couina une voix en bas des escaliers.

-J'ai dit que j'en avais pas pour longtemps. S'exclama James irrité. Je dois déposer cette lettre.

-Et pourquoi Remus ne pouvait pas t'accompagner? Ou mieux Tu ne pouvais pas y aller tout seul?

James sembla poussa un rugissement de rage.

-Remus essaie d'arranger la gourde de Sirius envers McGonagall. Et dois-je déjà te rappeler pourquoi Sirius a fait ça ou est-ce que ça te revient, Peter ?

-Je savais pas. S'égosilla Peter.

-C'est bien ça le problème, Queudvert. C'est que tu ne sais jamais rien.

Les voix s'étaient faites plus présentes et les pas se rapprochaient. Je me levai brusquement. Trouvez une excuse. Ne rien laisser paraître. Tout allait bien.

James rentra dans la volière tandis que je faisais semblant de redescendre.

-Heather !s'exclama t-il un peu gêné.

Je lui souris. A côté de lui, Peter avec sa toute petite taille me regarda d'un œil timide pourtant il paraissait en colère. Je haussai un sourcil. James dont sa chouette était venue se poser sur son épaule, m'expliqua tout en remettant une lettre à son animal.

-Ne fait pas attention à lui. Il est de mauvais poil, de un parce qu'il croit que nous allons rater le dîner ce qui est complètement stupide sachant qu'il n'a pas encore commencé, de deux parce Sirius l'a traité d'idiot (il posa sur Peter un regard pesant qui devait signifier pas mal de chose pour ce dernier, qui se rapetissa un peu mieux) et de trois parce qu'il a peur que Remus s'énerve contre lui, ce qui serait entièrement juste vu ce qu'il a fait.

James me sourit finalement en haussant les épaules.

-La routine, quoi !

Je voulu sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. James ne s'en aperçu pas et tant mieux. Nous descendirent de la tour ensemble. James se mit à parler du quiddich et faisait déjà des projets pour l'année prochaine. Il avait l'intention de s'acheter le tout premier balais de la série Nimbus qui sortirais en 1977. J'essayais de suivre ce qu'il disait mais très vite mon esprit dérapa.

_On a peur de ne plus t'aimer si tu continues sur cette voie._

_Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle s'en foutait de ce que l'on pensait._

Tout tournait en boucle dans mon cerveau. J'avais le cœur qui pesait étonnamment lourd. Je n'aurais pas pensé que cela faisait si mal d'être renier, presque rejeté. D'accord, elles avaient été franche mais la façon de me le dire n'était pas tactique.

J'en voulais presque à Peter d'avoir des amis. En fait, j'en voulais au monde entier d'être mieux que moi. Je me sentais de nouveau mal à l'aise, jugé dans chaque couloir, condamné par chaque mot.

Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était le détachement totale qu'elles avaient pris dans cette conversation puis leur réaction. Elles avaient parlé comme si c'était une discussion de routine, comme on parle de maquillage. Elles avaient continué de me sourire, continué de m'adresser la parole sans aucune gêne, sans même se rendre compte que ça m'avait blessé.

Nous approchions du bureau de McGonagall. James voulait savoir comment cela se passait et je l'avais suivi. Peter dont la lassitude et probablement la culpabilité le tenaillait préféra rejoindre la grande salle. James ne le retint pas et j'avouerai que moi non plus. Il me mettait mal à l'aise parfois. A chaque fois que ses yeux globuleux me regardaient, je me sentais, pas en danger mais pas entièrement en sécurité. Il n'avait rien de méchant mais le courant ne passait pas.

Nous tournâmes à gauche pour arriver dans un grand couloir. Loin, face à nous se tenait le professeur MgGonagall, les mains sur les hanches. En face d'elle se tenait Sirius et Remus. Ledit Patmol semblait parler avec agitation tandis que Remus tourna la tête dans notre direction.

Nous continuions d'avancer prestement pour arriver très vite à leur hauteur. Remus me fixa quelques secondes puis tourna de nouveau son attention sur le professeur McGonagall. Remus et Sirius étaient trempés. Leur vêtement dégoulinait d'eau et leur cheveux leur tombaient sur le visage. Sirius avait l'air d'un petit chien. Je souris.

-Mais professeur! s'exclama t-il. C'est complètement injuste! Ces serpentards nous ont cherché!

-Oui. Comme toujours, Mr Black. Coupa t-elle sèchement. Croyez-vous que je suis né de la dernière pluie pour ne pas avoir connu les guerres entre Griffondors et Serpentards ?

-Ah ça non… ironisa doucement Sirius ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Remus.

James et moi, nous nous approchâmes davantage, d'un pas décidé.

-Ce que veut dire par là, Sirius. Expliqua posément Remus. C'est que nous avons été attaqué et que Sirius a agi simplement en légitime défense.

Le professeur McGonagall sembla hésiter à croire ou non la version de Remus. Elle tourna la tête dans notre direction, l'air menaçant.

-Mr Potter. Lança t-elle presque sur un ton dégagé. Je suppose que vous venez aider vos amis.

James sourit avec désinvolture et le professeur McGonagall accentua son regard noir.

-Je suis désolé pour tous ces points que vous faites perdre à votre maison, Mr Black mais vous avez envoyé volontairement deux élèves de septièmes années à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda les quatre garçons sévèrement tandis que Sirius et Remus jouaient les parfaites petites victimes.

-Je me dois d'enlever 100 points et de vous retenir en retenue pendant une semaine. A moins, rajouta t-elle, que vous puissiez m'éclaircir sur cette bataille.

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent du coin de l'œil.

-C'est ma faute, Professeur ! criai-je.

Quoi? C'est moi qui vient de parler là? Le professeur me regarda étonné ainsi que les trois garçons. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire? Je souris d'un air forcé. Voilà pourquoi on dit de tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler!

-J'ai…Je revenais du terrain de quiddich d'où James faisait passer les candidats suspects d'être dans l'équipe …

-Je sais tout ça…me coupa le professeur de Métamorphose.

Respire…

-Je me suis disputée avec les filles et j'étais plutôt énervée.

Ça au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama Sirius. Elle leur à même crié dessus et il y a plein de témoins !!

James approuva vivement de la tête et Remus me fixait à nouveau. Le professeur me fit signe de continuer.

-Je ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de moi quand je suis tombée par terre. La pluie commençait à tomber et ces serpentards me sont tombés dessus. Heureusement que Sirius était là pour m'aider sinon… Après il m'a ordonné de rentrer à l'intérieur. James m'a accompagnée.

Je le regardai et il acquiesça ardemment de la tête. Je doutait que mon mensonge fasse beaucoup d'effet sur McGonagall mais c'était tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Si seulement je savais combien ils étaient!

-Je suis allée me changer ensuite pour enlever toute la boue.

Le professeur McGonagall plissa les yeux. Je retenais ma respiration. Qui pourrait croire à une telle histoire ? C'était beaucoup trop rocambolesque mais c'était bien la seule idée qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Un petit silence de quelques minutes s'installa pendant lesquelles le professeur sembla réfléchir. Remus et Sirius me souriaient soulagés probablement de mon intervention.

-Si c'était de la défense…concéda t-elle à reconnaître, je veux bien ne pas supprimer davantage de points à Griffondors cette semaine, en revanche vos heures de retenues sont maintenues.

Elle approuva de la tête et rentra dans son bureau, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Remus me remercia pour mon geste puis James et Sirius m'acclamèrent.

-On va pouvoir aller manger maintenant ! s'écria Sirius en frottant son estomac. Je meurs de faim.

-Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me dire pourquoi vous avez du attaquer ses Serpentards? Demandai-je sans vraiment l'espoir d'une réponse. Les trois garçons se regardèrent et secouèrent en même temps la tête négativement. Je haussai les épaules. De toute manière, je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir.

Nous rentrâmes dans la grande salle.

-J'ai toujours dit que McGonagall nous aimait bien. Annonça Sirius. Nous rajoutons quand même la plupart des points à griffondors.

Remus le regarda interloqué.

-Nous condensons plutôt toutes les pertes de points que l'on fait perdre. Corrigea t-il.

-L'essentiel dans tout ça. Annonça James. C'est que la disparition des points à cause de nos bêtises passe inaperçu vu que l'on permet aussi d'en rajouter.

Remus et Sirius acquiescèrent de la tête.

J'étais consternée.

-Et pourquoi ne vous contentez pas d'apporter des points à notre maison. Répliquai-je agacé. Nous pourrions peut être gagner la coupe des quatre maisons avec un peu plus de 10 points de différence à chaque fois.

Les trois garçons me regardèrent étonné.

-Tant que l'on gagne. Assura Sirius.

Tant que l'on gagne? Mais gagner ne fait pas tout!

-Gagner. Répétai-je irritée. Quand vous faîtes perdre ses points à notre maison, est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent de penser au gens qui ont bataillé pour les gagner? Tout le monde n'a pas vos facilité.

J'accélérai le pas et allai m'asseoir entre deux élèves, un de première année et un de cinquième année. Les garçons restèrent en plan plusieurs secondes avant de rejoindre Peter, sonnés.

J'accordai volontiers que passer mes nerfs sur eux n'était pas très sympa mais c'était justifié. D'accord, gagner la coupe des quatre maisons avec 10 points de différence ou 100 ne changeaient pas vraiment la donne mais ça me faisait bouillir de rage de les voir anéantir des efforts d'élèves de notre maison à cause de leurs bêtises.

Un peu plus loin à droite, Lily et Bella mangeaient avec Marc et Stan. Les filles quant à elles étaient en bout de table. Mon estomac était contracté. Mon assiette s'était remplie de nourriture mais je ne réussi pas à manger. J'avais le ventre noué. Rien ne réussissait à rentrer. Je tournais ma cuillère sur elle même mélangeant ma viande avec les légumes.

_On a peur de ne plus t'aimer si tu continues sur cette voie._

Mais quelle voie?

_Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Bella et Lily._

Qu'est ce qu'elles ont avoir la dedans? Ceux sont juste des amies avec qui je m'entends bien.

_Tu n'es plus comme avant. Tu nous parles moins depuis la rentrée._

_Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle s'en foutait de ce que l'on pensait._

Faux. Je ne me moque pas de ce que pense les gens. Faux. Je me souciais de leur avis. Faux. Faux. Faux. Faux. Faux. Faux. Faux. Faux. FAUX!

-Tu n'as pas encore touché à ton repas ? s'étonna James.

Il poussa les quelques élèves en face de moi et s'installa. Je ne dis rien et baissai de nouveau mon regard dans mon assiette.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il insistant.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Rien!

Je gardai le silence et continuai de touiller dans mon plat.

James soupira puis posa ses bras croisé sur la table. Il se pencha vers moi et murmura :

-Je vais être franc avec toi. Nous avons tous remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Remus le premier. C'est même lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux et poussé à venir te parler. Heather…

-Je vais bien, James ! Très bien. M'énervai-je

Je le regardai hargneusement espérant qu'avec un tel regard, il laisserait tomber. En vain. Il insista davantage son regard et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec les filles? J'ai bien vu que c'était tendu…

Je me levai brutalement et enjambai le banc.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires! Lançai-je en m'éloignant.

Je passai devant les trois autres maraudeurs qui me suivaient du regard. D'ailleurs tout le monde me suivait du regard.

Je devais sortir. Absolument sortir.

Les filles tentèrent de me sourire. Mes mains tremblèrent.

Inspire….expire…inspire…expire. Ne pas craquer. Pas devant tout le monde. Pas maintenant.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la grande salle. Tous les regards rivés sur moi. Pourquoi le chemin entre moi et la sortie me paraissait-il si grand?

Le grincement d'un banc se fit entendre.

La porte était plus qu'à un mètre.

Remus s'était levé.

Je franchis enfin la porte m'engouffrant dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard.

-Heather ! cria Remus en me rattrapant rapidement.

Il se mit à marcher à ma hauteur.

-Que s'est il passé?

-Rien ! crachai-je.

La fureur prenait doucement place en moi.

Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer.

Inspire…expire.

Même cette méthode ne marchait plus. Je sentais la fureur m'envahir tout doucement. La colère. Mon dernier recours pour ne pas craquer. La colère contre les larmes.

-Laisse moi tranquille, tu veux ! lui lançai-je à la figure.

J'accélérai le pas pour le semer mais c'était sans compter que ses jambes étaient plus grandes que les miennes.

Il m'attrapa le bras.

-D'accord mais alors assure moi que tout va bien.

Que tout allait bien ? Mais plus rien n'allait ! J'étais complètement désorientée. Ma mère était morte. Mes amis avaient peur de ne plus m'aimer. Les résultats de mes buses m'obligeaient à revoir mon orientation. Et mes sentiments devenaient trop compliqué. Non, rien n'allait.

-Heather…murmura Remus. Parle moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas à tes occupations, Remus? Je n'ai rien à dire.

Je me détachai de lui et montai les escaliers, le laissant sur place. A peine ai-je monté trois marches que je m'arrêtai.

-Elles ont peur de ne plus m'aimer ! hurlai-je en me retournant.

Mes mains tremblaient dangereusement. Mes yeux me piquaient.

Remus me fixa.

-Si jamais je continue dans cette voie, elles ont peur de ne plus m'aimer. Je ressemble trop à Lily et Bella. Elles ont déteints sur moi ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis comme je suis.

Une larme avait coulé le long de ma joue. Remus monta à ma hauteur.

-La première fois que j'étais réellement moi. La première fois que je n'étais pas gênée !

Des sanglots me parcoururent. Ma respiration devint très irrégulière. JE fus parcourut de soubresauts violents.

Une vague immense de tristesse bouillonnait en moi. Elle me consumait petit à petit. Je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, de respirer régulièrement.

L'air commençait à me manquer.

J'étais mélangée entre un accès de rage et de tristesse. Un accès de rage contre moi-même. Je n'aurais jamais du m'attacher, jamais je n'aurais du me révéler.

Remus me scruta pendant tout le temps où je lui racontait ce qui s'était passé. Il ne paraissait pas savoir comment réagir.

J'étais entièrement parcourue de spasmes violents. J'essuyai les larmes de mon visage du revers de ma main mais mes yeux ne cessaient de pleurer.

Remus m'attrapa les mains.

Mon cœur me faisait horriblement mal, mon estomac se convulsait.

Les portes de la grandes salles durent s'ouvrir car les voix des élèves se firent entendre.

-Oh non…gémis-je en tentant d'effacer mes larmes.

Remus passa un bras dans mon dos et m'amena au premier étage.

Mes sanglots devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers.

Remus me poussa contre un mur et planta ses iris bleu-grises dans les miennes.

Son regard me calma un peu. Il était apaisant, calme même protecteur. J'avais l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait m'arriver. C'était impressionnant ce qu'un regard pouvait avoir comme impact.

-Respire doucement, Heather. Murmura t-il d'une voix chaude. Tout finira par aller mieux, je te le promet.

Il posa une de ses mains sur mon avant bras. Sa chaleur, son soutien m'apaisa.

-Tu n'as plus à rester seule, Heather. Je suis là.

J'inspirai fortement sentant ma colère s'enfouir au fond de moi.

Nos regards ne se quittaient pas. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. J'étais de nouveau calme, apaisée. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi des heures durant. Le temps ne semblait plus compter. Je ne réussissait pas à détacher mon regard. J'étais comme transportée.

Mon souffle était toujours irrégulier mais pas pour la même raison que la dernière fois.

Des élèves circulaient dans les couloirs.

Remus enleva son bras et détourna son regard. Je me sentis soudainement bien vide.

-Ça va aller ? me demanda t-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Remus me sourit. Mon cœur se regonfla à moitié.

-Viens. On retourne dans la salle commune. M'annonça t-il.

Je le suivi et on marcha en silence jusqu'au septième étage. On arriva devant la grosse dame et Remus prononça le mot de passe.

J'inspirai un grand coup et le suivi à l'intérieur. La pièce était remplie d'élèves qui s'amusaient ou discutaient dans les canapés.

Remus et moi, allions nous asseoir près de la cheminé où les maraudeurs semblaient se disputer avec Lily et Bella.

Enfin, James et Lily se disputaient tandis que Sirius et Bella prenaient chacun la défense de leur ami respective.

Nous nous asseyons côte à côte sur le canapé. Les quatre compères s'arrêtèrent de parler et nous regardèrent.

-Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de vous parler sans vous crier dessus, pour une fois ? demanda Remus.

Lily et James gardèrent la tête haute mais ne dirent rien. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation Bella s'assit en face de Sirius et Lily de James.

Remus sourit.

-Bien. Alors Lily, si tu expliquais à James pourquoi tu aimes tant le quiddich.

La belle rousse sembla hésiter puis commença à parler. La soirée se déroula ainsi. Remus lançait des conversations qui ne risquaient pas de déclencher une bataille ce qui amena d'autres sujets divers dans lesquelles ils découvrirent de nombreux points communs. Remus me lança un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je souris.

Le soir même, une fois que je me retrouvais dans mon lit, je me sentis de nouveau seule. L'idée de devoir dormir avec les filles juste de l'autre côté du rideau m'angoissait. Alors je repensais à Remus. A son soutien. A son regard. A cette soirée où je serais restée des heures assise à ses côtés, juste à sentir son odeur. C'est avec le souvenir du son de sa voix que je m'endormis d'un sommeil parsemé de rêves étranges, mélangeant ma mère, les filles et Remus.

* * *

Voilà le chapite deux. Il n'est pas très très long mais c'est déjà ça.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Le chapitre trois est en cours d'écriture mais cela prendra peut être un peu plus de temps étant donné que je suis actuellement à fond dans le dernier tome de Harry Potter.

MErci à vous tous!!!

Gros bisous Maraudiens...


	3. Fondant au chocolat

Chers amis, maraudien me revoilà de nouveau pour vous mettre le chapitre trois! J'ai été super heureuse de toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir!

Je suis de nouveau libre pour écrire le chapitre 4, 5, 6 etc... vu que j'ai terminé l'extraordinaire, le magnifique, le sublime, le fabuleux, le génialisisme, le talentueux et l'ultime dernier tome de Harry Potter. (pas besoin de vous dire à quel point je l'ai aimé, si?). Je ne vais rien vous dire dessus car je suppose que vous ne voulez rien savoir...alors je reste bouche cousue...

Bon, je finis là avec ma petite pub sur le tome 7...(l'attente de la sortie en français doit être déjà assez longue. Mais un petit conseil: si vous vous débrouillez en anglais et que vous avez la volonté de lire, alors je vous conseil de ne pas hésitez! Ça se lit facilement...)

Je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre trois...

Merci à Ocaora, Padma Zabini, GaBy27, Cloé, Lia Sail pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture amis maraudiens!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fondant au chocolat. 

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent normalement, aussi normalement qu'une semaine à Poudlard. Les maraudeurs reprirent du service avec leurs blagues parfois lourdes mais qui ne semblaient pas déplaire aux élèves. La petite guerre entre Lily et James, bien qu'un peu apaisée, ne c'était pas pour autant terminée. En effet, des disputes sur certaines de leurs plaisanteries venaient souvent à éclater dans la salle commune de Griffondors. Lily finissait généralement hors d'elle et quittait la pièce enragée tandis que James, touché dans son orgueil augmentait ses galéjades. Tout cela n'était qu'un cercle vicieux que j'espérai se voir terminer.

Je ne parlai plus aux filles et pris une certaine liberté. Elles n'apprécièrent pas totalement ce détachement et j'eu le droit à leurs remarques désobligeantes ainsi qu'aux critiques continuelles. Au début, je n'allais pas bien. Je mangeais peu, et mon moral était au plus bas puis doucement je repris contenance. Je ne les voyais plus, c'était comme si elles n'existaient pas. Je me rapprochai de Lily et de Bella rapidement même si j'aimai être seule de temps en temps. Pendant mes cours d'études de Runes, je m'assis désormais à côté de Remus avec qui je parlai aisément. Nous étions étrangement rapprochés. Je riais plus souvent, j'avais même retrouvé mon appétit et je me sentais heureuse.

Je pensai avoir remonté la pente, et enfin surmontée la mort de ma mère.

Alors que je rentrai dans la salle commune, d'un pas fatigué et lent, trois première année sortirent en courant, manquant de près à me faire tomber. Je grognai dans ma barbe puis vint m'asseoir à côté de Remus, dans un soufflement cassé.

-Fatigué ? demanda Peter qui écrivait sur un parchemin.

Je levai les yeux et observait son travail distraitement.

-Un peu…avouai-je. Tu fais quoi?

Son travail était étrange. Il écrivait à l'ancre noire mais les mots disparaissaient aussitôt la dernière lettre dessinée. Peter sembla gêné et plia soigneusement la carte qu'il tendit à Remus. Il me sourit timidement.

-Heu…rien.

Je haussai un sourcil. Ce n'était sûrement pas rien sinon il ne se serait pas senti obligé d'arrêter.

-C'est une exclusivité Maraudeur. Annonça Remus en plaçant le papier dans son sac.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Des semaines que je les voyais trafiquer sur ce papier, lui et les trois autres. Ils chuchotaient, écrivaient, se disputaient parfois.

J'appuyai ma tête contre le dossier du canapé et fermai les yeux. J'étais lasse de mes recherches. J'avais absolument besoin de trouver une nouvelle orientation.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Remus.

Je soupirai. Si seulement il n'y avait qu'une chose. C'est vrai… Tout se chamboulait autour de moi en ce moment.

-J'ai eu une réunion avec McGonagall tout à l'heure. Expliquai-je.

Réunion qui m'avait mis le moral à zéro. Je n'avais plus aucune piste d'orientation.

-A propos de quoi ? s'étonna Peter.

Remus m'observa inquiet.

-Orientation. Lâchai-je dans un soupir.

Peter apporta un morceau de chocolat à sa bouche puis en prit un nouveau morceau.

-Tu en veux un peu ? me demanda t-il en m'en tendant un petit bout. Remus dit que c'est un remède pour tous les problèmes.

Je ris mais refusai de la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de manger.

-Surtout si tu te fais attaquer par des détraqueurs. Précisai-je.

Remus acquiesça de la tête.

-Si tu nous racontais, on pourrait peut être t'aider. Annonça Remus.

-J'aurais voulu faire, enfin non, je veux être guérisseuse.

C'était depuis toute petite que je voulais travailler dans la médecine. Depuis le jour de mes cinq ans où ma mère a eu son premier malaise, en réalité. C'était devenue une obsession. Je voulais guérir les malades, leur apporter du soutien, de l'aide. Les aider à se battre contre leur maladie, apporter un peu de joie dans leur vie chétive. C'était devenu presque une monomanie.

Remus et Peter continuèrent de me regarder, attendant la suite de mes explications.

-J'ai eu acceptable à mes buses en métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall ne prend que ceux qui ont eu effort exceptionnel. Pendant la réunion, McGo m'annonça qu'elle ne me voyait pas Guérisseuse et que je ne devait pas me focaliser sur ce métier seulement parce que ma mère était grandement malade.

Remus garda le silence, pensif.

-Peut être qu'elle voulait dire que tu t'étais déjà suffisamment occupée de ta mère sans pour autant en faire ton métier. Tenta Peter.

Peut être…Mais je ne savais que faire ça. Et puis, j'avais ce besoin constant de vouloir aider les malades.

-Tu es excellentes en potions. Déclara Remus. Tu as toujours eu optimal dans cette matière.

J'acquiesçai mais cela ne m'aidait pas plus. Potion… Je n'avais pas d'avenir avec ça.

-Ecoute ! lança Remus en me fixant. Si tu le veux, et que tu as la volonté, je peux toujours pendant nos heures de libre et le week-end, te faire suivre les cours de métamorphose. Je te prêterai mes cours, tu essayeras seule quand je ne serai pas libre.

Des cours particuliers? Il me donnerait des cours particuliers?

-Mais ça va te prendre un temps fou sur ton emploi du temps.

Remus s'adossa sur le canapé.

-C'est vrai. Articula t-il comme s'il venait de comprendre.

-Mais pas forcément. Ajouta Peter. Il suffit d'être organisé.

Je le regardai étonné. Une organisation du travail ? Pourquoi pas.

-Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, puis je t'en parle une fois que j'ai trouvé une solution. Déclara t-il. En attendant, tu peux toujours continuer à chercher un métier. Si tu veux travailler dans la médecine, il n'y pas que guérisseur.

J'opinai de la tête et Remus me sourit tendrement.

-D'accord, je vais y penser.

-Parfait! s'exclama t-il. Il est quelle heure ?

Peter regarda son montre. 8 heures. Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer mais mon estomac était crispé.

-J'espère que James et Sirius ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je commence à avoir faim.

Remus et moi, sourions. Peter avait toujours faim, quelle que soit l'heure, le jour, la situation.

-Où sont-ils en fait ? demandai-je. Leurs cours se finissaient à 16 heures, non?

-Ils s'entraînent pour le match de Dimanche.

Le match de Dimanche ! C'est vrai que le tournoi avait déjà commencé. Notre tout premier match se déroulerait contre les serpentards et James n'admettait pas l'idée de perdre. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il avait réservé le terrain pour chacune de ses heures libres. L'équipe ne faisait plus que ça. S'entraîner. S'entraîner et s'entraîner encore. En fin de soirée, ils étaient la plupart tous fatigués au point qu'à 21 heures, ils se trouvaient tous dans leur lit. Si quelques joueurs tentaient de rester un peu plus longtemps, James leur rappelait avec l'autorité d'un capitaine l'importance du match et donc d'être en forme.

Après encore quelques minutes d'attente, Remus et Peter finirent pas descendre dans la grande salle, proclamant que les deux maraudeurs finiront bien par les rejoindre. Je restai sur place encore un petit peu. Je me redressai sur le canapé et m'assit en tailleur. Je pris mon sac et en sorti des prospectus de métiers que le professeur McGonagall avait eu la gentillesse de me faire part.

Je devais tout reprendre à zéro. Alors que la salle commune se vidait peu à peu des élèves descendant manger, je me plongeai dans les tracts avec un moral morose.

_Relations publics avec les moldus._ C'était loin de me correspondre. La relation public était loin de m'attirer. Je n'étais jamais très à l'aise en présence de nombreuses personnes.

_Emploie chez gringotts. _Travailler à la banque, voyager. C'était décidément pas pour moi. Je ne souhaitais pas avoir affaire au finance.

_Dresseur de troll. _Dresser des trolls? Je me voyais mal dans un métier pareil alors que j'étais légèrement en conflit avec les animaux. A chaque fois que je m'approchai d'animaux magique, j'en ressortais écorchée. Des coups de griffures par là, des morsures par ci, des brûlures deçà. Les bêtes ne paraissaient pas me porter dans leur cœur, alors travailler avec des trolls, grandes créatures à la force exceptionnel ne m'était pas conseiller si je souhaitais rester en vie.

_Département des accidents et malheurs magiques_. Travailler au ministère. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Ce département là, concernait les accidents et malheurs magiques. Ça se rapprochait doucement de mes envies. Mais les compétences requises ne me correspondaient.

_« Chercher un métier qui vous corresponds, Miss Marne » _avait déclaré le professeur McGonagall. Un métier qui me correspond… Mais qu'est ce qui me correspond? J'étais perdue.

Je soupirai. Je levai la tête quelques instants de tout ça et fixai le feu dans la cheminé. La pièce était calme quand il n'y avait plus personne. Je repensai alors que tout le monde devait être en train de manger. Oui sauf toi. Déclara une petite voix dans ma tête.

La fin de semaine se déroula dans la même ambiance que le début. L'équipe de Griffondors ne cessait de s'entraîner sous les ordres d'un capitaine autoritaire, je continuai de chercher un métier entre les cours et les devoirs. Remus et Peter travaillait toujours autant sur leur bout de parchemin «exclusivité Maraudeur».

Nous étions Samedi au soir, la veille du grand match. Le stress commençait à s'installer doucement sur les joueurs. J'étais assise sur le canapé et discutai avec Bella et Lily. Sur les fauteuils d'en face, Sirius, James et Peter œuvraient toujours à propos de leur manuscrit. Soudainement, James se leva et arrêta Stan qui semblait se diriger vers la sortie.

-Ce soir pas de soirée. Annonça t-il. Aucun joueur ne sort de la salle commune !

-Pourquoi ?! se scandalisa t-il. J'ai rendez-vous avec…

-Ta demoiselle attendra demain. Je n'ai pas envie de trouver un de mes gars sur le brancard de l'infirmerie, maintenant.

-Je ne vais pas me blesser juste voir une…

-La fille, c'est pas pour ce soir. Si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai retenu de force. Ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi et tous les autres. Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez sur un serpentards !

Le visage de Stan s'assombrit. Une once de colère apparut.

-Je sais me défendre! S'offusqua t-il.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais, mais ces serpents attaquent toujours en groupe ! Et puis je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Stan bouda et retourna s'asseoir. James, le sourire rayonnant, s'assit de nouveau entre Sirius et Peter.

-Depuis quand le grand Potter n'aime pas les risques ? demanda Bella.

James fut pris au dépourvu et ne trouva rien à réponde, ce qui valu à Bella un grand sourire de la part de Lily.

Je plongeai de nouveau mon nez dans les prospectus. Tout était si confus. Ces derniers temps, je ne pensais qu'à cela. Ma vie futur, mon orientation. Qu'allai-je devenir?

-Tu as intérêt à ce que l'on gagne, Potter. Annonça Lily.

-Mais j'y compte bien.

Lily sourit à James.

-Dis moi, tigresse. S'écria Sirius dont le sourire n'avait pas échappé. Aurais-tu enfin accepté que James- ce qui sous inclus, moi- ne soit pas seulement des bon à rien.

-Je parle seulement au nom d'une supporteur. Et ne m'appelle pas tigresse.

Sirius sourit narquois.

-Si tu le dis.

James la fixait avec attention. Lily baissa la tête puis entama une discussion avec Bella, ignorant le regard insistant du maraudeur.

Le grand amour était loin d'arriver pour ces deux là mais au moins, Lily avait arrêté de lui crier dessus pour un rien. Quand à Sirius et Bella, c'était disons particulier. Ils se parlaient facilement, s'envoyaient quelques œillades mais ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin.

Lily et Bella se levèrent.

-On va dans le dortoir. Annonça Bella. Les filles y sont allées et je n'aime pas la façon dont elles nous ont regardé.

J'acquiesçai. Morgane serait bien capable de préparer un mauvais coup, en détruisant mes vêtements ou bien même en fouillant dans nos affaires. Je les connaissais. C'était déjà arrivé.

James se leva et alla se mettre au centre de la pièce.

-Il est bientôt 21 heures passé ! Cria t-il. Je veux tous les joueurs dans leur dortoir !

Un grognement sonore retentit. L'annonce ne sembla pas faire plaisir à tout le monde. Je levai la tête. James se tenait fièrement au centre, un sourire convainquant sur les lèvres.

-Vous aurez tout le temps, demain soir de faire la fête et de vous couchez à point d'heure quand nous aurons gagné. En attendant, les joueurs au lits !

Un nouveau grondement de mécontentement résonna mais les joueurs finirent par se lever doucement. James revint vers Sirius, le visage radieux.

-C'était pas si difficile que ça de les envoyer se coucher ! déclara t-il finalement. Allez range ça ! Sirius nous aussi on devrait…..

-Oh non…marmonna Sirius. Il n'est que 21 heures! Ce n'est pas respectable comme heure! C'est beaucoup trop tôt!

James fronça les sourcils et se lança dans un tas d'explications. Après maints efforts, et aucun résultat de la part de Sirius, il se lança dans une argumentation acharnée couvrant quelques menaces discrètes . Black finit pas à accepter à contre cœur mais légèrement terrifié par le chantage de son ami et James s'éloigna satisfait, allant quereller ce qui n'avait pas encore obéit.

Je me replongeais à nouveau dans mes tracts avec encore plus de découragement que d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien qui concordait avec mon caractère. Et les quelques métiers qui pourraient me plaire et dont les cours de potion étaient les compétences principales, s'éloignaient beaucoup trop de ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.

Je soupirai las.

-Désespérée? Murmura une voix dans mon oreille.

Remus était derrière moi et me souriait chaleureusement. Il fit le tour du canapé et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il avait le sourire radieux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demandai-je, amusé par son enthousiasme.

-Figure toi. Annonça t-il. Que j'ai trouvé.

Je souris. Il était très mignon avec cet air enivré.

-Trouvé quoi?

Ses yeux se mirent à briller malicieusement et haussa les sourcils, mystérieux. Je ne tenais plus sur place. La curiosité me rongeait de l'intérieur.

-Aha!

Il jouait en plus sur mes nerfs…

-Il se trouvait que j'étais à la bibliothèque pour des recherches quand je suis tombé dessus…

-Remus ! le coupai-je. S'il te plait. Abrège.

Il me sourit.

-Ça ne marche pas…

Enfin, si. Son sourire marchait très bien. Et son regard aussi. Je ne réussirais jamais à lui tenir tête trop longtemps. C'était vraiment injuste.

Je souris à mon tour.

-S'il te plait. Suppliai-je.

Il attrapa tous les prospectus qui se trouvaient sur mes jambes et les posa sur la table.

-Tu n'as plus besoin de tout cela.

J'étais légèrement égarée. Je croyais bien avoir raté un chapitre. Ma tête devait clairement exprimer mes pensées puisque Remus éclata de rire et finis par m'expliquer.

-Je suis tombé sur ça.

Il me posa sur les genoux un livre. Il concernait St Mangouste. Du moins, c'est ce que je crus au premier regard. J'attrapai le livre des mains pour l'observer plus attentivement. Remus me fixait, les yeux anxieux.

_« St mangouste et ses Chercheurs » _était le titre du livre. Je levai la tête et regardai Remus.

-St Mangouste possède pour son propre compte des chercheurs. C'est une section entièrement indépendante du Ministère.

-Des chercheurs ?demandai-je surprise.

Remus acquiesça vivement de la tête puis continua de parler.

-Ce sont des chercheurs spécialisés dans la médecine. Ils recherchent des nouvelles potions de guérisons, de nouveau sort, des antidotes.

Une chercheuse? Moi? Je n'avais jamais imagé une tel débouché pour mon métier. Je tentai de m'imaginer avec une grande blouse blanche, des potions m'entourant de tous les côtés, des antidotes inventés et des vies sauvées. Tout cela paraissait bien prometteur mais qu'est ce que cela cachait-il ?

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu souhaitais faire. Continua Remus. Mais les compétences requises te correspondent en tout point.

-C'est vrai. Avouai-je, que ça me plairait bien.

-Tu pourras ainsi toujours continuer d'aider les malades.

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête.

-Quelles sont les aptitudes demandées ?

-Tu dois obligatoirement obtenir Optimal à tes buses de Potion.(Il me sourit, charmeur) Ce qui est déjà fait. Puis de même pour les ASPICs et je crois que c'est bien partie.

Il me sourit à nouveau. Sa petite fossette se forma sur sa joue. Il était vraiment adorable.

-Et? Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est ce pas?

Cela aurait été beaucoup trop beau.

Remus pinça sa lèvre inférieur dans un tout petit sourire.

-Malheureusement non.

Evidemment.

-Tu dois maîtriser les sorts et enchantements puis la botanique parfaitement.

Jusqu'à là c'était bon. La botanique rejoignait énormément la potion avec toutes les plantes et j'adorai cela. De plus, je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal avec les sorts et les enchantements.

-Il y a seulement deux petits hic. Annonça Remus.

Je me disais bien que c'était trop parfait.

-Lesquelles?

-Tu dois passer un concours en métamorphose à la fin de cette année.

Un concours? Comment pourrai-je passer un concours sans suivre un seul cours de cette matière ? J'étais maudite.

-Tu dois notamment avoir un stage d'infirmière. Finit-il par avouer.

Un stage d'infirmière? Mais comment ferais-je pour obtenir un stage d'infirmière? St Mangouste n'acceptait pas de stagiaire.

-J'ai déjà pensé à ce dernier problème. Annonça Remus.

Il y avait déjà pensé. A croire qu'il pensait à tout. Je lui souris reconnaissante.

-Avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore et de Mrs Pomfresh, tu pourrais peut être effectuer ton stage à l'infirmerie de l'école. Après j'en sais pas plus, ce n'est qu'une supposition que tu devrais discuter avec le directeur.

Remus avait raison. Passer mon stage à Poudlard me conviendrait parfaitement. C'était la chose la plus pratique à envisager.

-Et pour la métamorphose ? demandai-je.

-Si tu veux je peux toujours te donner quelques cours puisque je poursuis ceux de McGonagall.

Remus était vraiment un ange. Une envie de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier me traversa mais la vue de Sirius qui nous regardait m'en garda l'envie. Je souris plus heureuse que jamais.

Remus répondit à mon sourire par un clin d'œil. Il était charmant. Je me sentais à l'aise avec lui comme avec personne. Je pouvais parler de tout sans me sentir ridicule. Entre nous, cela paraissait si simple, que j'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis ma tendre enfance. Alors c'était étrange de se dire que l'on se parle aussi ouvertement que depuis le début de l'année.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu te coucheras si tôt Patmol. Annonça ironiquement Remus alors que ce dernier se levait de son fauteuil.

Le maraudeur tira puérilement la langue.

-Comme si j'avais le choix. McGo n'aurait jamais du le nommer Capitaine. C'est un véritable fou.

Remus sourit.

-L'ancien Capitaine vous donnait aussi un couvre feu. Remarquai-je.

Sirius grimaça.

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas James!

-Ce qui nous permettait de sortir quand même, en douce. Compléta Remus pour m'expliquer.

-Exactement ! Là, je n'ai pas une seule chance.

Il était vrai que James pouvait être autoritaire quand il voulait. Je crois d'ailleurs que ce match lui tenait énormément à cœur.

-J'aimerai bien faire une petite promenade au clair de lune. Annonça Sirius.

-Rêve toujours. Répliqua Remus hargneux.

Sirius sourit tandis que Remus le fixa. J'ai cru, pendant un bref instant, avoir raté quelque chose dans leur conversation mais ce malaise se dissipa rapidement avec l'arrivée de James.

-Toujours pas au lit, Sirius ? Demanda t-il.

-Mais je t'attendais, mon cher Cornedrue. Lança Sirius. Tu sais à quel point j'aime me coucher de bonne heure pour avoir le tint frais le lendemain.

James jeta un coup d'œil entendu avec Sirius, avant de regarder Remus.

-Je ne fais pas parti de l'équipe. Rappela Remus. Je reste encore un peu.

-C'est pourtant bien dommage. Déclara James sur le ton déçu de l'entraîneur. Tu aurais été parfais comme gardien.

Remus éclata de rire.

James haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner en direction des dortoirs.

-Sirius ! cria t-il.

Ledit Patmol poussa un long soupir, faisant gonfler ses joues puis rejoignit son ami en traînant les pieds.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont réussis à dormir ? demandai-je en me tournant vers Remus.

-A mon avis, pas tout de suite. Sirius tentera probablement de créer le bazar avec l'aide de quelques un mais James calmera vite les choses. Il peut être très convainquant, surtout quand il s'énerve.

J'opinai de la tête.

-Il est toujours comme ça? Aussi impulsif ?

Remus rit nerveusement.

-Ouais. C'est quelqu'un de bien mais d'irréfléchi dans certain cas. Sirius peut parfois aller loin, très loin. Il en a fait plusieurs fois l'expérience.

Remus soupira.

-Plus d'une fois, il a fallu le sortir de situation délicate. Je crois que nous en sortons plutôt bien mais cela demande parfois qu'on s'énerve. Et cela peut aller loin. Sirius le sait.

Je le savais. Je me rappelai de notre cinquième année. Sirius et James étaient revenus dans la salle commune accompagné du professeur Dumbledore. J'étais assise sur le canapé tandis que tout le monde dormait. J'écrivais une lettre à maman. Quand le directeur ferma la porte, James explosa littéralement. Sa voix réveilla toute la tour. Sirius se faisait à côté tout petit. James était vraiment hors de lui. Nous n'avions jamais su ce qui c'était passé mais cela dura plusieurs jours. Bien que James parlait encore avec Sirius, une tension s'était installée entre eux. Pourtant en apparence, tout était exactement comme avant. En public ils étaient inséparables. La dispute avait fini par se tasser au bout de trois jours. Cependant, alors que je revenais au château seule, ayant été retenue pour ranger les affaires en cours de soin aux créatures magiques, j'ai intercepté une discussion. J'ai cru d'abord que c'était encore James qui criait sur Sirius. Une belle erreur. En réalité, c'était Remus. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si furieux. C'était terrifiant. Ce fut la seule fois que je les vis ainsi.

-Beaucoup de personnes ont tendance à le prendre pour un inconscient. Ce n'est pas le cas. Continua Remus.

Il avait les jambes étendues devant lui et parlait distinctement.

-C'est sa manière à lui d'oublier ses problèmes. Il n'a pas la vie facile contrairement à ce qu'il laisse croire.

-A cause de sa famille?

J'avais entendu mon père parler de la majestueuse maison des Black. C'était une famille renommée, dont la lignée regroupait presque que des sang-purs. Il avait la coutume, d'après les on-dit, de renier tous ceux qui s'aguicherait d'un moldu, sang de bourbe dans leur entourage. Ils partageaient des idées sombres.

-Entre autre. Avoua Remus.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

-Tu écoutes toujours comme ça les gens parler avec autant d'intérêt?

-Euh…oui. Dis-je pris au dépourvu par sa question.

Son sourire s'élargit davantage.

-Impressionnant. C'est rare.

J'allais répliquer quand mon ventre se mit à grogner.

Remus baissa la tête vers mon abdomen puis la releva.

-Tu as faim?demanda t-il amusé.

Je me sentis un peu idiote mais acquiesça.

-J'ai pas très bien mangé à dîner. J'avais pas particulièrement faim.

Remus sembla réfléchir puis attrapa soudainement la main et me leva. Il me dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où on va ? m'écriai-je.

-Remplir ton estomac.

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'au portrait. Nous sortîmes de la salle commune sous les désapprobations de la grosse dame.

-Vous ne devriez pas sortir ainsi, jeunes hommes. C'est incongru. Avez vous pensé que vous devriez me réveillez pour revenir ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à ne pas vous endormir! riposta Remus m'entraînant dans les couloirs.

Remus continuait d'avancer ne lâchant pas ma main. Nous descendirent les étages rapidement sans faire de bruit.

-Si jamais Rusard nous surprend? Demandai-je peu rassuré.

-Il est probablement en train de surveiller du côté Est à cette heure ci. Il fait tous les jours depuis six ans que l'on est là les mêmes rondes. Ça devient presque facile de lui échapper après ça.

Je voulais bien le lui accorder mais ça ne m'enleva tout de même pas ce petit doute. Etait-ce parce que je n'étais jamais sorti en pleine nuit pour traverser le château ? Probablement.

-Et voilà. Nous sommes arrivés.

En face de nous se situait une peinture sur laquelle Remus chatouilla une pomme. Le tableau s'écarta pour laisser la place à une immense ouverture.

Le maraudeur s'élança à l'intérieur. J'hésitai quelques secondes mais la bonne odeur des fourneaux me parvenant, effaça les doutes.

Je rejoins Remus dans ce qui se trouvait être une cuisine. Une multitude d'elfe de maison s'agitait autour de lui, prêt à se plier à ses quatre volontés.

J'était émerveillée par ce lieu. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour tous les grands gourmands.

-Quand l'avez-vous trouvé?

Remus sembla réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

-La première année. C'est Sirius qui l'a découvert.

Il rit.

-Je me rappelle cette nuit là quand il nous a réveillé tout excité. Il devait être trois heures du matin et on venait de se coucher il y a à peine une heure.

-Vous désirez, Mr ? demanda gentiment un elfe.

Je baissa la tête.

-Euh…Je ne sais pas trop. Tu veux quoi Heather?

Ce que je souhaitais manger ? Il y avait tant de chose que je souhaitais déguster. Une bonne glace. Des biscuits au chocolat. Des raisins secs. Une tablette de chocolat. Et tant de chose encore.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

-Tout ce que tu leur demandes. Rit Remus.

-Et bien, ce n'est peut être pas l'heure adéquat pour cela mais je mangerai bien un fondant au chocolat.

A peine eu-je prononcé ces mots que les elfes se mirent à s'éparpiller dans toute cuisine. Ils m'apportèrent quelques minutes plus tard une énorme gâteau au chocolat. J'en avais déjà l'eau à la bouche.

-Tu es gourmande. Remarqua Remus quand j'attrapai une part.

-J'aime seulement tout ce qui est bon. Répliquai-je dans un sourire.

Il acquiesça en attrapant lui aussi un morceau. Les elfes nous firent apparaître deux chaises sur lesquelles nous nous assîmes.

-J'adore ce truc! décrétai-je en avalant une section de ce gâteau.

Remus éclata de rire mais approuva de la tête.

Nous mangèrent ainsi discutant de tout et de rien, tentant d'essuyer le chocolat qui coulait de partout. Nous en avions partout sur les mains et la bouche. Des vrais enfants de cinq ans. Après un ultime fou rire, nous rentrâmes dans la salle commune.

-Avez-vous vu l'heure ? s'écria la grosse dame enragée que nous la réveillons à une heure si tardive.

Remus lui rendit son sourire innocent, qu'il sortait régulièrement au professeur.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. S'excusa t-il sur un ton qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

La tour était vide. Tout le monde était monté se coucher.

-On devrait aller dormir. Annonça Remus.

J'acquiesçai quand il se pencha et déposa un bisou sur ma joue avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je rougis violemment heureusement pour moi, il faisait trop noir pour que ça s'aperçoivent.

Plusieurs minutes après qu'il soir monté, j'étais toujours sur place, réalisant à peine notre soirée. Ça avait été fantastique, si ce n'est pas pour dire magique.

-Tu es une petite cachottière. Lança une voix, ironique.

Je me tournai vivement vers la provenance du son. Hannah avait surgi derrière le canapé. La lueur du feu faisant briller sa chevelure châtain-rousse. Elle sourit presque maléfique.

-Alors c'était lui finalement? Demanda t-elle.

_Lui ?_ De quoi parlait-elle ? La réponse me vint subitement. La nuit dans la salle sur demande. Evidemment, j'aurais du m'en douter.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Ripostai-je en me dirigeant vers les escalier nous menant à notre dortoir.

Hannah fit rapidement le tour pour se placer devant moi.

-Alors c'est récent ? questionna t-elle à nouveau.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? m'écriai-je.

-De toi et de Remus, voyons !

Moi et Remus. Mon cœur s'emballa. Ça sonnait plutôt bien.

-Il n'y pas de moi et Remus. Répliquai-je. Et fiche moi la paix.

-Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je le saurais sinon! Nous étions proche, je peux lui accorder ça mais pas prêt une relation ouverte.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires !rétorquai-je Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais là ?

Hannah joint ses mains devant sa poitrine et montra du doigt la table.

-Il se trouve que par un pur mal entendu, j'ai confondu certain de tes vêtements avec les miens. Ils ont été un peu tâché et j'ai voulu les nettoyer mais il se trouve que le produit nettoyant ne correspondait pas au tissus.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Hannah ne me quitta pas du regard puis après un sourire narquois monta se coucher.

Je me dirigeai vers la table et aperçu quelques uns de mes pantalons dans un état pitoyable. Des trous étaient apparus de partout comme rongé par de la soude. Je bouillais de rage. Je pris les vêtements dans mes bras quand quelque chose me tomba sur le pied. Je me penchai vers le sol et le ramassai. C'était le cadre photo qui était habituellement posé sur ma table de chevet. C'était la photo du jour de mes cinq ans. Maman était accroupie à côté de moi et me tenait la taille. Elle souriait. Elle était si belle sur cette photo. Nous étions si heureuse à cette époque.

Ma gorge se noua. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer.

Ne pas craquer…surtout ne pas craquer.

J'inspirai un grand bol d'air.

-Tu m'as laissé tombé. Crachai-je à la photo. Tu m'a abandonnée!

La colère prit le dessus. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient. Elle m'avait oubliée. Elle m'avait abandonnée dans ce monde cruel ! J'étais sa petite fille, son enfant. Je n'avais que cinq ans.

Dans un accès de rage, je jetai le cadre dans le mur d'en face. Le verre se brisa contre le mur avant de tomber sur le sol.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

Ne Craque pas ! Je l'essuyai du revers de la main et attrapai mes vêtements. Dans une colère sourde, je montai jusqu'au dortoir. Je posai rageusement les vêtements sur la commode. Toutes les filles étaient débout et se disputaient. Elles s'arrêtèrent une fois que j'entrai.

-Heather. Tenta Lily le visage horrifié à la vue de mes vêtements.

Je ne lui jetai pas un regard. Je n'étais pas en état de parler. Il ne fallait surtout pas craquer, ça leur ferait trop plaisir.

Je fit mine de les ignorer et pénétrai dans la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte à clé. Je ne voulais pas parler. Surtout pas parler.

Je glissai le long de la porte pour m'asseoir par terre. Le regard dans le vide, j'écoutai les filles. Lily et Bella semblaient vraiment hors d'elles.

Peu à peu, elles semblèrent se calmer. Bella essaya de me parler à travers la porte mais je ne répondis pas. Je voulais être seule. J'étais seule. Je n'avais besoin de personne.

Les jambes étendues droit devant moi, le regard fixant le mur, je ressassai tous les évènements des derniers mois. La rechute de ma mère. Les mots du docteur. Sa perte de mémoire. Son affaiblissement de jour en jour. Ses yeux se fermant pour la dernière fois. L'enterrement. Le cercueil. Papa. Puis les filles. Leur égoïsme. Leur phrase. La photo.

Je passai toute la nuit dans la salle de bain sans fermer les yeux, le moral au plus bas. J'en avais même oublié le bisou de Remus.

Le lendemain matin, avant même la première lueur de soleil, je sortis de mon coin. Après une bonne douche et de nouveau vêtement, je sortis du dortoir. Les filles dormaient encore toutes.

J'inspirai calmement un peu d'air puis traversai la salle commune. Je passai devant le cadre. Il n'avait pas bougé de place. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis continua ma marche. Je descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quelques élèves déjà levés mais très peu. Dans la table des griffondors, James se tenait seul devant son repas. Je m'assis en face de lui.

-Prêt pour le match ? demandai-je.

James m'observa et fit une petite grimace.

-Stresser, hein ?

James sourit crispé.

-Je me demande comment font les autres pour dormir. Dit-il. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Moi non plus. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Je penchai mon nez vers mon assiette. C'était rempli de bonne chose qui me rappela ma soirée avec Remus, hier soir. Le seul bon souvenir de cette veillée.

Peter arriva et s'assit à côté de nous.

-Vous ne mangez pas ? demanda t-il curieux.

-J'ai pas faim. Annonça James.

-Moi non plus.

Peter leva un sourcil puis haussa les épaules. Il se pencha pour prendre son assiette et mangea copieusement. Une demie-heure après toute l'équipe de Griffondors arriva en compagnie de Sirius et s'assirent à la table. Aucun d'entre eux ne mangea plus que James. Ils ne parlèrent pas trop sauf Sirius qui tentait d'installer une bonne ambiance.

-Un peu plus de bonne humeur, les gars! S'exclama t-il. Nous n'avons pas encore perdu!

-C'est normal, on a pas joué. nota Stan.

-Raison de plus pour un peu plus de motivation. Heather…dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Ne me dit pas toi non plus que tu doutes de nos capacités à les battre?

-Eh ! s'écria l'ensemble des joueurs. On a jamais dit qu'on doutait de nos capacités à les battre !

Sirius éclata de rire.

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça…Positive attitude!

Remus vint s'installer à côté de moi et me sourit en voyant que je n'avais pas touché à mon déjeuné. Il me fit un clin d'œil qui me rassura. J'étais bien avec lui. Mon estomac se dénoua quelque peu et je pu entamer une conversation avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une ambiance tendue s'installait entre les joueurs tandis que des pronostics sur l'équipe gagnante faisaient bon train.

* * *

_Voilà...dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé!! Le chapitre quatre est déjà en cours d'écriture...(12 pages...)._

_Merci beaucoup de me lire._

_Gros bisous maraudiens à tout le monde!_


	4. Le choix de rire

Amis Poudlariens, me revoilà!

Je mets aujourd'hui le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous plaise. (l'idée de ce chapitre trottait dans ma tête depuis le début, pour être sincère.)

Ne vous étonné surtout pas en voyant la tournure de certains évènements même si ce chapitre peut vous paraître à certain morose (et encore ce n'est rien par rapport au prochain...). Le chapitre 4 et 5 vont être très proche dans le fait que les paroles de Remus et certaines réactions de Heather seront très importante pour le chapitre suivant. Alors ouvrez bien vos yeux...

Ah oui, je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il y une grosse erreur dans le chapitre deux. Peut être que vous en êtes pas aperçu (dans ce cas là, passez directement à la lecture...)mais j'ai dit que James était attrapeur(jusqu'à là tout est normal) mais deux lignes plus bas (et là je me cache derrière mon clavier tellement j'ai honte)je mets que Sirius et Stan sont aussi attrapeurs(Je devais être fatigué à ce moment là. Grosse erreur de ma part, désolé !) En réalité Sirius et Stan sont batteurs! Voilà pour ça.

Je remercie beaucoup Lia Sail, Ocaora, Ewillan, Cloé et Gaby27 pour leur admirable review qui me chavire à chaque fois le coeur (et c'est vrai en plus, ce n'est pas une simple image!!)

_**Il faut rire du pire pour l'exorciser, parce que le rire, c'est la dernière bouée. Le rire est bien la meilleure thérapeutique contre la tristesse.**_

**  
Il faut rire des choses avant d'avoir à en pleurer.  
**

Chapitre 4: Le choix de rire.

-On se rejoint sur les gradins!lança Remus en s'éloignant avec les trois autres maraudeurs.

J'étais toujours penchée sur mon repas sans pour autant l'avoir touché. J'avais pas faim pour pas mal de raison, d'ailleurs.

Lily et Bella vinrent s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-On est désolée pour hier soir. Annonça Bella. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'elles allaient faire.

Je ne levai pas les yeux de mon plat.

-Elles avaient renversé une potion sur tes jeans. Intervient Lily sur un ton désolé. Et Hannah est descendue pour le laver. C'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. Si jamais on avait su,..

-Je sais. Coupai-je en observant un première année qui se levait de table.

Je tournai mon regard vers elles et leur sourirent. Leurs regards étaient implorant.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, j'en suis pas morte. Dis-je en riant.

Elles paressèrent soulagées et commencèrent à déjeuner rapidement. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi je leur en voudrait à elles. Ce n'était pas leur faute, juste la mienne. Je n'avais plus que deux pantalons. La prochaine sortie au Pré-au-lard ne sera que dans un mois et commander de nouveau vêtements était au dessus de mes moyens. Bien sur, j'aurais pu demander à mon père plus d'argent mais pour cela, il faudrait vraiment que ce soit en cas d'extrême urgence. Il était hors de question que je dépende de lui.

-Il te reste suffisamment de pantalon ? demanda Lily après une bouché. Sinon, je peux t'en prêter le temps que tu en trouves d'autre.

-Merci mais ça va.

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Bella fit le tour de la table du regard puis se tourna étonnée vers Lily et moi-même.

-Elles ne sont pas venues manger?

Lily secoua négativement la tête.

-Lâches! Cria Bella. On assume au moins!

Assumer ces actes. Le courage. Les qualités des Griffondors et pourtant tout le monde ne s'y appliquait pas. Moi la première.

-Mais elles assument leur acte ! s'exclama Lily avec le ton le plus ironique possible. Elles les assument quand elles sont sûr que Heather est seule.

Bella fronça les sourcils et lâcha un « Pss » hargneux. Lily haussa les épaules avant de se lever.

-On y va? J'aimerai être bien placée!

Bella acquiesça vivement de la tête et j'approuvai aussi. Nous traversâmes la grande salle puis sortirent à l'extérieur. Alors que nous avancions vers le terrain, nous croisâmes Severus qui attendait appuyé contre un mur. Il regardait Lily l'air désolé cherchant à croiser son regard. La rousse quant à elle passa son chemin sans lui porter plus d'attention.

-Tu ne lui parles plus, alors ? demandai-je.

-Non. Il n'aurait jamais du me traiter de…

-Mais il s'est excusé ? questionna Bella.

Lily s'arrêta sur place et nous fit face. Son visage était peiné.

-Il l'a dit. Après toutes ces années, il l'a dit juste pour blesser James, j'en suis sûr mais il l'a dit. Et puis, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous regrettez notre amitié. Ajouta t-elle avec colère. Personne n'appréciait cette amitié. Au moins tout le monde est content.

Elle avança et prit l'avantage de quelques mètres, ses cheveux roux se balançant dans son dos. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir évolué après tout. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir coupé les ponts avec des personnes que l'on considérait comme des amis. Lily et Severus. Moi et les filles. Des amitiés brisées sans que l'on ai rien vu arrivé. Ce n'était pas facile à accepter.

Bella et moi même rattrapons rapidement Lily et oubliâmes la conversation, la laissant derrière nous. Certaines discussions ne devaient pas être entamées, je le savais.

-Au fait. Déclarai-je rapidement. A propos de hier soir, vous n'en parlez à personne !

Lily et Bella opinèrent de la tête.

-A qui veux-tu qu'on en parle? S'exclama Lily. Tu me voix aller en discuter avec James, peut être?

Je ris. Il était difficile de les imaginer en effet. A chaque fois qu'il s'adressait la parole pour ne pas s'écorcher, c'était soit pour le quiddich, soit pour des futilités telles que : « Le sel, s'il te plait».

Nous montâmes dans les gradins et allâmes nous asseoir à côté de Peter et Remus. Quand je disais nous asseoir, c'était jusqu'à ce que le match commence car sinon, il était impossible surtout en se trouvant à proximité de Lily et Bella, de ne pas être emportée par leur enthousiasme et se lever pour acclamer l'équipe du Lion.

-Sirius a préparé une fête pour après. Annonça Peter avec un grand sourire. Il y aura pleins de choses à manger et à boire!

-Et si on perd ? s'exclama Bella.

Remus rit.

-Ce vocabulaire n'existe pas dans l'esprit de Sirius, surtout quant son frère joue dans l'équipe adverse.

Bella parut déconcertée par la réponse mais ne répondit pas. Doucement le stade commençait à se remplir. Complètement à l'opposé de nous, des bannières vertes s'étaient dépliées.

-Remus ! cria la voix de James qui tentait de s'infiltrer parmi les élèves.

Nous tournâmes tous la tête dans sa direction pour le voir arriver à notre hauteur en compagnie de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? hurla Lily. Et le match? Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas habillés ?

Sirius lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Du calme tigresse. Il reste encore dix minutes avant le début.

Lily serra la mâchoire mais ne répliqua pas. James lui sourit puis regarda finalement Remus.

-Ils ont verrouillé nos casiers. Annonça James.

-Qui? lança Bella.

-Euh…les trolls. annonça moqueur Sirius.

Bella lui envoya un regard mauvais.

-Il y avait nos tenues à l'intérieur, continua James. Bien sûr, nous avons réussi à les récupérer mais je voulais savoir si toi, tu t'étais occupé d'eux?

Les yeux de Remus brillèrent puis il acquiesça.

-Peter s'est occupé de la diversion. Vous êtes sûr de les voir de loin.

James et Sirius sourirent de toutes leurs dents satisfaits. J'étais un peu perdue, et vu comme Lily et Bella les regardaient, je n'étais pas la seule.

-Comment vous avez récupéré vos tenues? Demanda Peter.

Sirius se redressa et bomba le torse.

-J'ai tout fait explosé.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais on doit se dépêcher!

James et Sirius s'élancèrent à travers les griffondors tentant de sortir des gradins, et je pouvais entendre Sirius s'exclamer « Laissez passer ces majestés si vous voulez que l'on gagne !».

-Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas utilisé le miroir. S'interrogea Remus. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus pratique.

Peter haussa les épaules en ingurgitant un carré au chocolat.

-J'crois qu'ils l'ont oublié dans l'dortoir!

Remus leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur le match, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Je me demandai ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire aux serpentards, cette année. Depuis que James jouait au quiddich, les maraudeurs avaient été l'objets de nombreuses blagues serpentards la veille des matchs. Et en tant que Griffondors, ils prenaient bien entendu un réel plaisir à répondre.

Je baissai la tête et vit Hannah, Morgane et Marie s'installaient quelques gradins plus bas. Elles virent Remus et lui firent un signe de la main à lequel il répondit par un sourire. Quelles hypocrites!

Elles montèrent nous rejoindre et commencèrent une discussion avec le maraudeur. Bella qui se tenait juste à côté de lui, les fusilla du regard ce qui n'accentua que leur sourire.

-Je ne supporterai pas ça plus longtemps. Cria Lily.

Je tournai ma tête vers elle. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les filles mais je croyais ses nerfs plus solides.

-Quoi?

-Regarde les! lança t-elle énervée, la main dans la direction des Serpentards. Si seulement j'avais moi aussi une bannière ! Il faut absolument que je m'en procure une!

Je souris. Elle ne parlait pas des filles. Elle parlait de la maison des serpents!

-Peter en amène à chaque fois, annonçai-je.

Lily sauta sur place comme piquée.

-Pourquoi pas me le dire plus tôt?

Elle se précipita sur Peter et lui arracha presque des mains la banderole qu'il sortit de son sac. Bella vint vite la rejoindre et elles se mirent à l'agiter en l'air. A les regarder en cours, jamais on ne pourrait les imaginer si joviales seulement pour un match et pourtant…

-Regardez! Cria un premier année en montrant du doigt des joueurs sur le terrain. A la couleur de leur tenue, nous en déduisons tout de suite que c'était des serpentards. Ils paraissaient furieux et criaient des mots que je n'entendais pas. J'ai vite compris d'où venait leur fureur. Ils avaient tous les cheveux d'un jaune canari les rendant visible à plusieurs mètres. En face d'eux, James et Sirius descendaient juste des gradins pour aller rejoindre les vestiaires. J'imaginais bien le sourire ironique sur le visage des deux compères en observant le résultat de leur blague. Leur démarche était nonchalante mais sûre. Les griffondors hurlèrent de joie et de rire tandis que les serpentards huaient. L'ambiance dans le stade promettait déjà. Remus et Peter éclataient de rire.

-C'est l'heure. Me murmura Bella dans l'oreille. Ça commence dans 5 minutes.

J'acquiesçai de la tête puis m'éloignai m'approchant doucement des tribunes « professorales ». Le professeur McGonagall était assise à côté du micro et le directeur se trouvait juste derrière. Je m'infiltrai discrètement et pris place devant le microphone.

Sur le terrain, le professeur Bibine fit rentrer les joueurs dans leurs vestiaires après plusieurs tentatives vaines. Je souris.

Plus que quelques minutes avant le début du match. Comme à chaque fois que je présentais les matchs, c'est à dire depuis la quatrième année, une petite appréhension me tenaillait quelques secondes avant que je prenne la parole. Je ne préparai pas mes textes et parlai selon l'humeur et le match. C'était un peu d'improvisation.

Je me redressai sur mon siège, inspirai fortement.

-Bienvenue en cette journée de dimanche pour l'ouverture du tournoi de Quiddich à Poudlard. Commençai-je sur un ton joyeux. Aujourd'hui deux équipes à fort caractère s'opposent avec l'espoir de gagner. Je pense que les joueurs ne devraient pas tarder à sortir malgré les quelques conflits que nous avons pu apercevoir tout à l'heure.

Les portes des vestiaires s'ouvrirent.

-Voilà ! Criai-je. L'équipe de Serpentards s'envolent énergiquement dans le ciel avec son capitaine, Stone Fabrice au poste de poursuiveur, accompagné de Lucius Malfoy, et Grey John! Nous retrouvons notamment en Batteur, Fitch Xavier et Solen Claire, Morren Shun en gardien et Regulus Black comme attrapeur!

Des cris du côté des Serpentards surgirent brusquement. Le professeur Slugorhn se redressa sur son siège, fier.

-La terrible équipe de Griffondors arrive notamment avec en tête son capitaine et excellent attrapeur James Potter. A ses côtés, les brillants batteurs Sirius Black et River Stan, les trois poursuiveurs, Marsen Sophie, Joyce Hugo et Stand Rose. Une équipe presque identique à celle de l'année dernière, si ce n'est l'arrivée d'un nouveau gardien, Sprike Kevin dont nous pourront juger de ses compétences en cette journée.

Des hurlements de joie provinrent du côté des Griffondors. Je me permis un sourire. Une fois que la tumulte se calma un peu, je repris.

-Les joueurs se positionnent doucement sous le regard attentif de Mme Bibine, une fois encore arbitre de ce match. Elle s'approche au centre du terrain et………le souaffle est lancé. Les joueurs se précipitent brutalement dessus et c'est Marsen qui l'attrape. Elle continue son avancée avec une aisance surprenante. Derrière elle, Joyce et Stand la suive de près. Les deux batteurs serpentards se tiennent maintenant devant elle ! Un cognard est violemment envoyé dans sa direction. Elle fait un piquer vers le bas et évite de justesse le cognard. Seul le gardien la sépare des buts, elle s'approche rapidement et tir…OUI! 10 points pour Griffondors.

Des cris déments retentirent. Déjà 10 points.

-Les Serpentards ripostent et une contre attaque est lancée. Malfoy est en tête. Joyce face à lui. Il fait passe à Stone qui dépasse Stand et Marsen. Un cognard frôle Stone sans pour autant qu'il lâche sa prise. Il s'approche des buts… Marsen l'a contré. Elle a récupéré le souaffle et fait passe à Stand mais il est intercepté par Grey qui le renvoie à Stone. Ouille. Un cognard de la part de Stan fit perdre l'équilibre au serpentards. C'est Marsen qui récupère le souaffle et fonce droit vers les buts. Malfoy charge droit sur elle. Aucun des deux ne semblent vouloir s'arrêter… Va t-il y avoir collision? Non, a priori Malfoy se décale sur la droite…Attention ! Trop tard ! Grey a prit la relève. Les deux poursuiveurs se collent. Marsen ne semble pas réussir à s'échapper… Oh ! Mais il lui donne des coups de coude, là ! C'est pas du jeu!

McGonagall toussa. Je devais être impartial…

-C'est Malfoy qui récupère le souaffle et se dirige vers les buts. Ouais, bien joué Sirius! Enfin, je veux dire…Malfoy perd le souaffle grâce au cognard de Black. Le serpentard ne paraît pas bien heureux… C'est Stand qui relance l'attaque… Attention! Ouf ! Un cognard lui fonçant dessus a été renvoyé de justesse par Black. Regardez! Potter qui jusque ici se promenait en cercle autour du stade fonce précipitamment vers le sol ! Oui ! Le vif d'or est à plusieurs mètres devant lui ! Il continue son avancée… Il s'approche… Que se passe t-il? Potter s'est subitement arrêté. Il semblerait qu'il est perdu la trace du vif d'or. Il remonte de nouveau en hauteur et recommence sa ronde.

Je passai rapidement ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les humidifiées un peu.

-Ce match est extraordinaire. Les deux équipes sont très fortes mais Griffondors mène avec 10 points… Grey a le souaffle ! Il fonce droit sur les buts. Un cognard de Stan le frôla juste! Dommage !… Il continue d'avancer…il s'approche… Il ne reste plus personne entre lui et le gardien…attention il tir….Ouf ! Sprike a stoppé le tir ! C'est magnifique ! Grandiose ! Ce joueur nous montre avec ce beau geste…

-Le match…annonça la voix du professeur McGonagall.

C'est vrai…commente le match. Pas les joueurs. Le match.

-Joyce a récupéré de souaffle et se dirige ardemment vers les buts adversaires. Flitch envoie un cognard ! Joyce le reçoit au ventre. Ouille. Il lâche le souaffle, récupéré par Malfoy. Potter crie après Black qui se précipite la batte à la main vers le cognard. Il frappe brutalement le bout du balai de Malfoy. Il perd l'équilibre. Oh…Black lui fait une révérence… Le souaffle est de nouveau récupéré par Marsen. Elle s'élance vers les buts…

Un souaffle arriva soudainement droit sur moi. Je me baissai mais Stan se plaça rapidement vers moi et l'envoya valser plus loin. Solen Claire lève les mains en l'air avec un sourire sur les lèvres

-QUOI! Hurlai-je. T'a failli me tuer Solen ! Arrête cet air de sainte ni touche tout de suite!

-Marne ! cria le professeur McGonagall.

Je fermai la bouche pourtant des énormités me venaient à la bouche. Le professeur Bibine siffla.

-Mme bibine se dirige vers Solen et semble lui crier après. C'était très habile de sa part! En me faisant le coup du tranchefoule, elle arrête le match et stoppe ainsi l'élan de Marsen. Le professeur Bibine paraît en colère… Bien fait !…. Le match reprend donc avec le souaffle pour Joyce. Je vous rappelle que les points sont toujours à 0-10 pour les griffondors. Solen lui envoie un cognard… Il vire à droite… Malfoy le frôle et prend le souaffle… Potter tourne toujours en rond… Stan envoie un cognard sur Malfoy qui fait passe à Grey! Bon sang…regardez ! Black contre Black. Il semblerait que les deux frères soient en désaccord… La température monte… Potter arrive dans leur direction… Sirius s'éloigne avec Potter. Oh!… Fitch a envoyé un cognard sur Sprike! C'est interdit! Le gardien de griffondors tombe de son balai… Attention! Il chute! Black fonce en piqué vers le bas pour rattraper son camarade. Eh ! Mais il continue d'avancer ! Stone a récupéré le souaffle et avance vers les buts vides! C'était un coup manigancé! Vraiment lâche! Il s'approche de plus en plus. Les poursuiveurs essayent de le rattraper !... Pourquoi personne ne lui lance un cognard ? Black a rattrapé Sprike… Il semble en difficulté. Potter va l'aider… Stan envoie un cognard sur Stone. Loupé !… Il continue d'avancer… C'est pas normal! Il tire ! NON!

Le professeur Bibine siffle. Elle me fait un signe de tête.

-QUOI? Mais ils l'ont fait tombé volontairement et sans raison!

Je soufflai bruyamment.

-10 points pour serpentards. Lâchai-je sans aucune joie et d'un ton plutôt grognon.

Une furie de voix éclata dans les tribunes vertes. Le match momentanément arrêté, je profitai pour boire un verre d'eau. Je me penchai un peu vers l'avant et observai vers le sol. Sirius, James et Kevin venaient juste de se poser. Le professeur Bibine leur parla quelques instants puis monta voir Fitch. Je fronçai les sourcils. James prit son balais et monta à mon encontre.

-Il va bien. Annonça t-il au regard interrogateur des professeurs. Sirius a réussi le rattrapé puis je suis allé l'aider. Il retourne prendre sa place.

-Il n'a rien de cassé ? demandai-je en posant ma main sur le micro pour que la conversation ne soit pas entendu.

-A priori non.

Je soupirai.

-C'est pas juste tout de même.

James acquiesça.

-Ça va, toi? Solen nous a fait peur.

Je souris.

-Bon… on reprend le match. Déclara James avant de partir.

J'inspirai un bon coup puis après avoir enlevé ma main du microphone, j'expliquai :

-Le match va reprendre. Sprike n'a apparemment rien de casser et reprend donc son rôle. Nous pouvons dire un grand merci à Black et Potter… Le souaffle est à l'honneur de Stand qui se lance directement vers les buts… un souaffle la frôle mais elle résiste… Continue ainsi ! Voyez! Potter a repéré le vif d'or…Black aussi. Il se lance chacun à sa poursuite à une vitesse impressionnante… Black donne un coup de coude à Potter le déviant de sa trajectoire!…Black s'approche… Où est Potter ?… Le vif d'or n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Serpentard…Potter surgit de derrière les anneaux! Il passe à travers… Il file… OUI ! Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! Il nous fait gagner…Enfin, il rapporte à son équipe 150 points ! Griffondors gagne!

Des cris de joies se propagent de la tribune des Lions. Je souris satisfaite. James fit trois petit ronds dans les airs, le bras en l'air dans un cri de cow-boy. Sirius s'approcha et ils se tapèrent dans les mains avant de descendre sur le terrain déjà remplie de supporters. J'éteignis le micro puis me levai à mon tour pour les rejoindre.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers. Lily vient à ma rencontre.

-Super le commentaire! annonça t-elle.

Je souris. James accourut vers nous, le sourire au lèvre.

-J'avais pas dit que nous gagnerions? Annonça t-il à Lily, le sourire charmeur.

-Beau match. Déclarai-je évitant ainsi à Lily de répondre. Elle me remercia d'un regard reconnaissant tandis que James souriait tout fier de lui.

-Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé non plus dans tes commentaires.

Je fis une petite révérence de la tête puis lui souris franchement.

-Nous pouvons dire un grand merci à Black et Potter…répéta la voix de Sirius s'avançant vers nous. J'adore ce genre de commentaire. Tu devrais en faire plus souvent.

-Pour qu'ensuite, ton ego soit si flatté que tu deviendras la personne la plus détestée de Poudlard ? demanda Bella en s'approchant avec Remus et les filles.

-Mais personne ne peut me détester. Répliqua Sirius un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Je suis tellement adorable !

Lily secoua négativement de la tête et Bella leva les yeux en l'air.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour me retenir de rire…Adorable. Sirius Black adorable. Sans réussir davantage à me contenir, j'éclatai de rire.

-Quoi ? lança t-il.

Je levai la tête pour lui expliquer mais l'expression de son visage ne fit qu'accentuer mon rire. J'avais mal au côté et mes yeux pleuraient. Je posai une main sur l'épaule de Bella avant de m'éloigner, laissant le grand Sirius Black complètement déconcerté.

La fête dans la salle commune dura toute l'après midi jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Nous n'hésitions pas à crier notre victoire et James était plus fier que jamais.

-Vous êtes pitoyable ! Vous vous amusez à me pourrir la vie seulement parce que je n'ai pas voulu plier à votre moule ! Désolé de ne pas être une poupée avec qui vous pouvez jouer quand ça vous chante et la jeter après.

Je jetai leur cahier dessus les filles et leur tournai le dos avant qu'elles puissent me mettre le moral à zéro. Encore une fois, elles avaient réussi à me mettre hors de moi. Leurs allusions plus que désagréables sur moi et Remus étaient complètement stupides et immatures. Je m'approchai de Sirius qui servait les boissons.

-Un whisky pur feu ! lançai-je.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents et me tendit un verre.

-Et voilà, sœurette.

Je le regardai étonné. C'était la première fois, qu'il m'appelait sœurette.

-Ben oui ! s'écria t-il en tendant un verre à Remus. Lily, c'est tigresse et Bella c'est ma belle.

Je souris et Remus leva les yeux au ciel ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

-Si tu es jaloux, Lunard je peux aussi te trouver un autre petit surnom.

-Merci Patmol mais je vais me contenter du mien. Rit-il.

-Attend ! lançai-je à Sirius avant qu'il disparaisse. Tu as bien dit ma belle. _Ma_ belle.

Sirius arrêta son mouvement et leva la tête.

-Et alors?

J'essayai de lire sur son visage quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'indiquer quelque chose mais rien ne parut.

-Oh…Rien.

Je tournai ma tête vers Remus espérant en savoir plus de sa part mais il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule.

Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson. L'alcool était fort mais me fit du bien. Je m'appuyai contre le bar et regardai les élèves. La plupart riait et chantait, heureux de la victoire contre les serpentards. Remus était assis sur un fauteuil et discutait avec James. Les filles s'approchèrent et se mirent à leur parler. Une haine s'installa en moi. Je portai à nouveau le verre à mes lèvres et finis le contenu. Hannah s'approcha de Remus et s'assit à côté de lui. Je serrai les dents. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

Je me tournai vers le bar et attrapai un nouveau verre. Je le bu cul sec. Ma gorge brûla un peu. Je fixai de nouveau mon regard vers Remus. Hannah avait déposé une main sur son genoux et riait avec lui. Je fulminai dangereusement et attrapai mon troisième verre. Une toute petite brume s'installa dans mon esprit et les sons s'accentuèrent quelque peu.

Je restai appuyé contre les tables, le regard toujours dans la même direction. Alors que j'attaquai mon cinquième verre, Hannah se pencha vers Remus et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. J'enrageai littéralement. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait? Et cette main qu'elle avait posé sur son genoux ! C'était tellement…tellement nul!

J'attrapai un nouveau verre quand Sirius se plaça devant moi et me le prit des mains.

-Je crois que ta soif est suffisamment abreuvée. Annonça t-il.

Je grognai et tentait de reprendre mon verre mais mes gestes étaient tout engourdis.

-Pas besoin de chaperon ! lançai-je. Puis aucune leçon tu as à me donner. Je t'ai déjà vu pire que saoul !

Sirius sourit mais ne lâcha pas prise pour autant.

-Moi ce n'est pas pareil.

Il s'installa à côté de moi et regarda dans la même direction que moi quelque instant plutôt.

-Tu ne vas pas me surveiller ? crachai-je méchamment.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'une mère.

-Et bien figure toi, que je n'en avais pas l'intention. Seulement, vu comme tu regardes Hannah, j'ai peur que tu commettes un crime.

Un crime ? Je ne commettrai pas un crime mais un carnage !

Il me regarda et sourit d'un air narquois.

-Je ne savais pas que Remus te plaisait tant. Me taquina t-il.

Je lui envoyai mon regard le plus menaçant possible ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer son hilarité.

-Donc _ma_ belle, ne signifie rien?

Sirius sourit en coin.

-Pourquoi tu t'es pris un fou rire tout à l'heure?

-Pour rien.

Je regardai à nouveau Hannah. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait me taper sur les nerfs !

-Ne crois pas n'importe quoi. Hannah, c'est juste cette fille, qui m'énerve.

Sirius sourit, peu convaincu.

-Alors pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de me le dire ?

Je bouillais de rage. Je ravalai la réplique qui me brûlait les lèvres et regardai à nouveau Remus.

C'était vrai en plus. C'était Hannah et sa manie à le coller qui me tapait sur les nerfs !

-Si tu veux que je te dise, Remus ne s'intéresse pas du tout à Hannah. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Je ne l'écoutai plus. Hannah s'était approchée encore un peu plus de Remus, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Je serrai mon poings droit enfonçant mes ongles dans ma chaire. Qu'elle s'approche un peu plus et je la décapite !

Sirius suivit mon regard. Il se redressa. Trop tard. Avant même qu'il est eut le temps de me retenir, j'attrapai le verre et m'avançai en leur direction. Je me plantai dessus elle et tendit mon bras sur sa tête. Hannah riait toujours. James qui se trouvait en face d'elle, se figea. Doucement, je penchai mon poignée vers la gauche et tout le liquide lui tomba sur la tête. Remus s'écarta vivement sur la droite. Elle ne le collait plus au moins.

-Oh ! m'exclamai-je avec un sourire sournois et sur le ton le plus hypocrite possible. J'ai trébuché! Comme c'est dommage.

Hannah me regarda choquée, James paraissait surpris et Remus sonné. Sirius qui se tenait juste derrière moi poussa un long soupir d'abandon. Seules, Lily et Bella s'approchèrent avec un sourire radieux. Un sentiment de soulagement me transperça. Certes, un bon crochet aurait été plus réconfortant mais j'étais satisfaite de mon geste. Qu'elle s'en approche encore et elle connaîtra la fureur de Heather Marne.

-Vraiment navré pour ton haut. Je savais à quel point il t'était précieux. C'est vrai, quoi ! Ne me disais-tu pas que c'était ton préféré ? Pourquoi déjà ?

Hannah se leva brutalement une fois qu'elle reprit ses esprits et me regarda durement. Toutes les discussions s'étaient arrêtées et on observait intéressé la scène comme un combat d'hippogriffes.

-Ah oui !m'écriai-je jubilant d'avance de ma révélation. C'est le seul haut qui te permet de faire croire que tu as des formes. Oui, voilà ! Tu me disais que c'était le seul qui ne te demandait pas de rembourrage!

J'éclatai de rire comme une dément.

Hannah blanchit vertigineusement sous le coup de ma phrase. Sirius me contourna pour aller s'installer à côté de James, le visage rayonnant. Il semblait, sans aucun doute possible, qu'il était celui qui s'amusait le plus après moi. J'exultai.

-Oups ! laissai-je filer en plaçant ma main devant ma bouche. Je ne devais pas le répéter. Ça m'a échappé.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ! s'écria Morgane accusatrice, en rejoignant avec Marie, leur amie.

-Je tournai les yeux dans sa direction puis sourit.

-Hum…Oui, peut être. Mais de tout manière ça ne change rien !

L'alcool me faisait me conduire comme une véritable peste sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Tu es d'une hypocrisie. Nota Marie.

Ah bon ? Je m'en étais pas aperçue.

-Sans blague ? lâchai-je. Tu crois ?

Sirius éclata de rire. Lily et Bella s'autorisèrent à sourire et James se retenait à grand peine. Seule Remus semblait inquiet, pensif.

-Si je suis hypocrite, alors toi tu es quoi, Marie? Tu te comportes avec Lily comme si elle était ton amie! Tu n'as jamais pu la supporter !! Quand elle n'est pas là, tu n'hésites pas un instant à la bafouer !

Marie devint écarlate.

James la fusilla du regard. Je savourais ma vengeance. Un peu crue, reconnaîtrai-je plus tard.

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Je n'aurais peut être pas du le dire? Non, en fait je n'aurais pas du le dire devant _James_. Ben oui, s'il savait ce que tu disais sur elle, il en serait fou de rage et là, tu n'aurais plus un seul espoir. Et tu veux savoir, Marie pourquoi tu la détestes tant, Lily ? Parce que tu as toujours su que c'est elle que James préfère. Même quand vous sortiez ensemble, tu le savais. Personnellement, tu ne fais pas le poids et tu ne l'as jamais fait.

James me regarda étonné et Lily rougit légèrement. Elle avait cependant au coin des lèvres, un petit sourire satisfait. Je lui souris à mon tour. Je voulu marcher mais je titubai et je dus m'accrocher au dossier du canapé.

Morgane éclata de rire, l'air moqueuse. Elle s'approcha de moi et me nargua ouvertement. Je l'attendais…

-Qui a t-il ? lui marmonnai-je au visage. Tu es jalouse ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Ma tête commençait à tourner et Morgane leva le bras. Il s'approcha rapidement de mon visage quand le geste se stoppa. Remus s'était levé et lui avait attrapé la main.

-Pas ça. Dit-il menaçant.

Elle me fusilla du regard et je lui souris, narquoise à mon tour.

-Tu sais Morgane, tu es vraiment à plaindre. Si tu es si aigrie c'est simplement pour la bonne raison que tu n'as plus personne à te taper. Ben oui, après t'être fait tous les garçons de Poudlard, le choix s'est définitivement restreint. Mais ne perd pas espoir, peut être que tu finiras par…

-Arrête ! cria Remus. S'il te plait, arrête.

Je me tournai vers lui. J'avais la tête qui tournait, tout bougeait autour de moi.

-Fiche moi la paix ! lui criai-je en m'éloignant. Pas besoin de toi. Retourne plutôt consolé, Hannah.

Je fis volte face et trébuchai. A genoux par terre, je tapai du poing le sol, dans un accès de rage. Remus et James s'approchèrent pour m'aider à me relever mais je les dégageai en deux ou trois coups de bras dans l'air.

-Laissez moi ! hurlai-je. Laissez moi seule. Je veux être seule.

Mon souffle était saccadé et je tremblai de rage. Pas contre Remus. Pas contre James non plus. Pas contre les filles mais contre moi-même. Je ne me supportais plus. J'étais odieuse, j'étais seule.

Bella s'avança doucement vers moi et se mit à genoux. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, d'un air calme.

-Vient, Heather. Murmura t-elle. Ne restons pas là.

Elle passa son bras à ma taille et m'aida à me relever. Elle m'accompagna jusque dans notre dortoir et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Je pris ma douche. Quand je ressorti en pyjamas, Bella m'attendais sur mon lit. J'avais toujours la tête aussi lourde.

-Lily est allée avec James pour te chercher un remède contre la gueule de bois. M'expliqua t-elle. Il en a toujours en réserve dans les cas où Sirius et lui sont souvent saouls.

Je réussi à sourire légèrement. Bella également. Je vins m'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'avais mal au cœur.

-J'ai été horrible, n'est ce pas ? demandai-je

Bella sourit.

-Un peu, oui ! concéda t-elle dans un rire. Disons que cela leur a fait du bien.

Je baissa la tête. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Bella m'attrapa les épaules et me serra contre elle. Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux en se balançant.

-Tout ira bien, Heather. Je te le promets.

Oui mais quand? Plus d'un mois que ma mère était morte, un mois et j'attendais toujours que ça aille mieux. J'avais toujours cette boule au ventre, toujours cette sensation de solitude, ce sentiment d'abandon. Alors que je me redressai et essuyai mes larmes, une main me tendit un verre. Je levai les yeux et regardai Lily qui me souriait.

-Boit ça. James te conseille de l'avaler avec un bonbon pour que le goût te paraisse moins horrible. Sirius, lui, te souhaite bon courage.

Je souris et attrapai le verre. Il contenait un liquide marron avec de gros grumeaux verts. Ça ressemblait davantage à de la boue qu'à la potion que mon père buvait après ses soirées de déprimes.

J'hésitai avant de porter le récipient à mes lèvres. Cela avait vraiment un aspect dégoûtant. Je déglutis puis avalai d'un coup.

-Argh !

C'était infâme. Horrible. Ecœurant. Détestable. Imbuvable. A cette seconde même, je doutai de la crédibilité de cette potion. N'était-ce pas le genre de farce qu'ils étaient capable de me faire ? Si. Etait-ce leur façon de me punir pour avoir dévaliser leur réserve d'alcool ? Probablement. Cependant, la brume qui s'était épaissie dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure des verres commençait à s'estomper. Mon mal de crâne diminua et je repris doucement mes esprits. Je portai mes mains à ma tête et dans un grognement, je me couchai sous les couvertures. Il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que le sommeil m'emporte et que je sombre littéralement dans les bras de Morphée.

-Je te dis qu'il faut la réveiller.

-Non, laisse la dormir. Elle aura une journée suffisamment chargée aujourd'hui puis elle attaque à 9 heures.

-Mais Bella…

-Sortons.

Je me tournai dans mon lit. Je m'étirai quelque peu puis ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était vide

J'avais pourtant bien entendu des voix. Je soupirai et m'assit en tailleur. J'avais la gorge sèche et un tout petit mal de tête. Je me sentais pâteuse et empotée. Je retirai les couvertures de mon lit et me levai. Un trou noir planait dans mon esprit. Qu'est ce que l'on avait fait hier soir pour que je me retrouve dans cet état ? J'avançai vers la salle de bain quand je me stoppai net.

-Stupide! Mais comme je suis stupide ! criai-je subitement comme une hystérie.

Je me tapai le front avec ma main gauche et m'appuyai sur un bras contre le mur le plus proche. Tous les évènements de hier soir m'étaient revenus prestement. Ma crise de jalousie. Mes insultes. Attend. Ce n'était pas une crise de jalousie. Seulement…seulement Hannah me tapait sur les nerfs. Parce que elle était avec Remus. Non, seulement parce que c'était Hannah. Rien d'autre. Oh et puis zut. Pourquoi voudrai-je me convaincre le contraire. D'accord, c'était à cause en partie de Remus. Mais elle avait sa main sur son genoux! Elle se comportait comme une vraie allumeuse. Tu ne t'es pas mieux comportée.

Je voulais hurler de rage contre moi-même. J'avais été ridicule! Cette satanée boisson m'avait rendue complètement folle. Hystérique serait le mot plus juste.

-Toi ! Tait-toi ! criai-je Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bonne conscience.

Je rentrai dans la salle de bain et me précipitai sous la douche.

Je devenais folle. Voilà que je me mettais à parler toute seule. Ma conscience me tiraillait de reproche et il y avait de quoi. Pourquoi avais-je réagi comme cela? Je m'étais ridiculisée devant tous les griffondors.

-Oh, Merlin ! La honte.

L'eau bouillante glissai le long de mon corps. Je devrai me noyer ici. J'arrêtai le courant et me plaçai devant le miroir. Je pris mes vêtements et les enfilai en quatrième vitesse. D'un coup de baguette, je séchai mes cheveux et maquillai mon visage cachant les cernes violettes dessinées sous mes yeux.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, pris mon sac de cours et descendit dans la salle commune. Vide. Il n'y avait plus personne.

-Pas étonnant vu l'heure.

Je soupirai et sortit dans les couloirs. La grosse dame me parla mais je n'écoutai plus. J'avançai machinalement vers la grande salle. J'avais une boule dans l'estomac. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que tout le monde avait oublié. Ne rêve pas trop, Heather.

Je descendit les derniers escaliers. Plus qu'un virage.

Mon sang s'accéléra.

Je tournai à gauche et pénétrai dans la grande salle. Elle était plein d'élèves qui déjeunaient. Je me maudis. Tous les regards des griffondors se tournèrent vers moi. Oh Merlin. Aidez moi. Je repairai Lily et Bella. Elles me sourirent gentiment comme pour m'encourager. En face d'elles, Peter mangeait à se faire exploser, James tentait d'attirer l'attention de Lily et Sirius me souriait de son sourire narquois. Remus lisait un livre. Il leva son regard et me regarda intensément de ses yeux bleu-gris. Il avait toujours le don de me faire sentir coupable. Je continuai mon avancée, baissant légèrement la tête. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Bella.

-Bien dormi? demanda t-elle.

-Jusqu'au réveil, ça pouvait aller. Répondis-je sur un ton morne, observant les plats sur la table.

-Tu devrais prendre les bacons. Ils sont délicieux. S'exclama James la bouche pleine.

Mon estomac se contracta.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas spécialement faim.

Je gardai la tête baissée sur mon assiette, sentant le regard de Remus sur moi.

Il ne pouvait pas pour une fois, reporter son attention sur son bouquin!

-Tu nous as fait une belle distraction, hier soir, Marne. Déclara Sirius en ingurgitant un nouveau morceau de pomme.

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

-C'est vrai ! C'était très intéressant et révélateur.

Je sentis la chaleur me monter au visage.

-Révélateur pour les filles, bien sûr. Continua t-il en jetant un petit regard à Remus qui ne me quittait pas des yeux. Bien entendu, j'aurais préféré que vous vous battiez dans un bon bain de boue mais…

-Sirius. Intervient Bella. Hier soir était loin d'être distrayant en y repensant. Et puis tu n'as pas un cours maintenant ?

Merci. Merci. Merci pour ton aide. Je lançai à Bella un regard reconnaissant.

Sirius la regarda et lui sourit charmeur tandis que James sourit.

-Si mais j'ai encore le temps.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers moi. Il pouvait être pénible quand il s'y mettait.

-Je me suis bien amusé. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas autant divertie à regarder des filles se disputer. Déclara t-il avec un sourire railleur.

-J'ai envie de t'étrangler quand tu souris comme ça. Répliquai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

-Attention, le chat sort de nouveau ses griffes. S'exclama James en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est ta période? Questionna Peter en sortant pour la première fois son nez de la nourriture.

-C'était l'alcool. Lança Lily en lui jetant un regard insistant.

-C'était les filles ! aida Bella dans un sourire de vainqueur à Sirius.

-Non, c'était pour une toute autre raison. Sous entendis Sirius. Tu en penses quoi Lunard ?

Maudit Sirius ! Je rougis violemment, le visage devenue écrevisse. Remus continua de me fixer. Un frisson me parcourut. Il était calme mais son regard était insistant, pénétrant.

-Je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher de rejoindre ta classe avant d'arriver en retard.

Sirius fit mine de bouder. Remus tourna la tête vers son ami et déclara :

-Je crois aussi que l'alcool n'est pas entièrement la cause et que quelque chose d'autre a déclenché cette fureur. Mais je crois aussi que cette autre chose ne vous regarde pas.

Il se leva, attrapa son livre et sortit de la grande salle.

-Ben, si ce n'est pas une déclaration, ça ! lança Sirius.

Encore une chance pour moi que la honte ne tue pas, car cette dernière phrase m'aurait achevée sans me laisser le temps de dire « ouf ». Bella et Lily se mirent à parler en même temps pour essayer de me soutenir mais en vain. Elles s'arrêtèrent et sourirent. En fait, tout le monde souriaient tendrement. J'était morte de honte. Je me levai à mon tour.

-Je…Je vais travailler. Débitai-je rapidement la première chose qui me passait par l'esprit.

James haussa un sourcil et Sirius s'affaissa avec son air qui disait « ouais, c'est ça… ». Je soupirai et m'éloignai de la table. Je sortis de la salle commune sous le regard ricaneur des Serpentards et inquisiteur des autres élèves. Quelque chose me disait que ma petite, enfin pas si petite que ça, altercation avec les filles avait rapidement fait le tour de poudlard. Il ne manquait plus que ça. C'était d'une certaine manière la cerise sur le gâteau. Une cerise avec un goût amer.

Je marchai dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant. J'avais encore mal à la tête. Où pourrai-je aller? Je ne commençai pas les cours avant neuf heures et je souhaitais me retrouver en compagnie de personne.

La bibliothèque aurait pu être un lieu tranquille si je n'avais pas peur des regards indiscrets. J'optai finalement pour le parc.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je sortis à l'extérieur. Le fond de l'air était frais, une petite brise soufflant distraitement. Je m'avançai vers le gigantesque chaîne et m'appuyai contre l'écorce face au lac. L'herbe était légèrement fraîche et j'étais soulagée d'avoir pris une petite veste. Cette année le mois de septembre avait été particulièrement froid par rapport à d'habitude. Je fermai les yeux et profitai un peu de la chaleur des quelques rayons du soleil. Tout était calme, silencieux. C'était apaisant.

Un bruissement de vêtement brisa le silence. J'ouvrit les yeux. Remus s'était assis de l'autre côté du tronc et regardai Poudlard.

-Tu es célèbre. Annonça t-il calmement. Ton épopée a fait le tour de Poudlard dans un temps record.

Je fermai les yeux. Merlin, qu'ai-je fais?

-Tu as fournis de quoi faire parler les gens pendant une bonne semaine, vu comme c'est parti. Continua t-il sur le même ton.

Ça me faisait froid dans le dos. Cela sonnait presque comme un reproche. Je respirai doucement.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé, Heather?

J'ouvris à nouveau mes paupières et fixait le lac. L'eau était claire. Des êtres aquatiques vivaient là-dessous, avec eux aussi leur problèmes. Pourtant, aujourd'hui j'aurai voulu être avec eux.

-J'ai honte, Remus. Ma mère ne m'a jamais éduqué comme ça. J'ai honte pourtant…

-Pourtant tu le referais.

J'acquiesçai. J'avais mal agi mais cela m'avait fait du bien. Je m'étais libérée.

-Nous faisons tous des erreurs, Heather. L'important c'est de les reconnaître et d'en tirer des conclusions.

Il tourna la tête dans ma direction et me regarda. J'avais l'estomac noué. Quelles conclusions devais-je en tirer? Alors la vision de Hannah si proche de lui, me répondit. C'était si simple.

-Remus? demandai-je. Tu aimes bien Hannah?

Avoir posé cette question m'avait écorché la langue. C'était d'une certaine manière révéler ce que je ressentais. Remus n'était pas bête, et loin d'être naïf. En plus de tout cela, les allusions de Sirius était loin d'être anodine.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Il observait à nouveau le château. Il sourit, amusé.

-D'après toi ? demanda t-il.

Je n'en savais absolument rien. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je lui posai la question. Ils avaient été si proches pendant cette soirée.

-Non.

Sa voix résonna dans ma tête plusieurs secondes. Non. Non. Non. Il n'aimait pas Hannah. Un soulagement immense prit place en moi.

-Mais alors quand tu m'as dit d'arrêter…

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller plus loin. Tu n'avais encore commis aucune erreur irréparable et les filles ont reçu seulement ce qu'elle méritait. Tout le monde le sait. Mais si tu avais continué, j'ai eu peur que tu fasses une bêtise qui te mette tout le monde à dos.

C'était donc pour moi. C'était pour moi qu'il l'avait fait. Pas pour Hannah. Pas pour les filles mais pour moi.

Remus garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Je me sentais mal.

-Tu n'es pas guérie, Heather. Déclara posément Remus. La mort de ta mère t'a affecté beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Le coup des filles t'a touché plus que tu ne le crois. Tu n'as pas craqué, Heather. Je parle de réellement craqué. Cette scène de hier, ces manques de sommeil, ton moral qui est à zéro. Tout cela n'est que le résultat de ta retenue. Tu dois absolument toucher le fond avant de pouvoir te relever. Tu dois accepter ce qui s'est passé une bonne fois pour toute et non pas faire semblant.

Il se leva avant d'avoir poussé vers moi une photo.

-Tu n'es pas seule. Confia t-il avant de s'éloigner vers le château.

J'attrapai la photo.

C'était moi et ma mère. C'était la photo que j'avais violemment jeté contre le mur la veille. Il l'avait donc récupéré. Je voulu regarder davantage la photo mais une boule s'installa dans ma gorge. J'inspirai un grand coup et rangeai la photo dans la poche de mon pantalon avant de me lever. J'essuyai d'un coup de mains les saleté sur mes fesses et m'avançai vers le château. Il restait une demi-heure avant le début des cours et je décidai d'aller rencontrer McGonagall.

Je rentrai dans les couloirs et m'avançai jusqu'à son bureau. Mes pas résonnaient bruyamment. J'arrivai devant le bureau. Je frappai deux fois sur la porte.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte.

-Puis-je vous parler ? demandai-je poliment.

La directrice adjointe acquiesça de la tête et me laissa rentrer dans son bureau. D'un signe de main, elle m'indiqua une chaise sur laquelle je m'assis.

-Quel est le problème ? demanda t-elle.

J'avalai ma salive et lui parlait de mon problème d'orientation et de la solution de Remus. Le professeur de Métamorphose opina de la tête d'un air appréciateur.

-Mr Lupin vous connaît bien. Remarqua t-elle en tournant les pages du livre que Remus m'avait prêté. C'est exactement ce qui vous correspond.

Je souris timidement.

-Je pense pouvoir vous aider. Continua t-elle. Avant cela j'aimerai savoir si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez faire ?

Chercheuse? Ce n'était pas guérisseuse mais l'idée me plaisait encore davantage. Je pourrais tous les jours utiliser les potions et peut être sauver des vies. Oui, c'était décidé. En fait, c'était comme si j'avais attendu ça depuis toute petite.

J'opinai affirmativement de la tête.

-Bien. Dit le professeur. Dans ce cas, vous devrez passer en fin d'année un concours sur la métamorphose, ici même à Poudlard. J'en parlerai au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il organise le rendez-vous. L'évaluation est pratique. Vous aurez un évaluateur qui jugera vos sorts. Je peux vous enseigner tous les vendredi soirs de quatre heures à cinq heures les questions sur lesquelles vous risquez d'être interrogée.

-Merci ! m'écriai-je. Merci beaucoup.

Le professeur McGonagall se permit un petit sourire.

-En ce qui concerne le stage d'infirmière, je vais en parler au directeur et à Mme Pomfresh.

J'acquiesçai vivement de la tête puis la remercia une nouvelle fois.

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur me libéra en me promettant de me contacter bientôt.

Je sortis dans le couloir et me dépêchai de rejoindre le cours de Potion. Pourquoi fallait-il que le cours se déroula à l'autre bout du château ? J'avais vraiment pas de chance. J'arrivai légèrement en retard.

-Je suis désolée, Professeur. Annonçai-je en rentrant alors que tout le monde travaillait déjà. J'étais avec le professeur McGonagall.

Le professeur Slugorhn acquiesça de la tête et me sourit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. M'assura t-il. Venez vous asseoir et continuer le travail de la dernière fois.

J'acquiesçai rapidement de la tête et rejoins Sirius avec qui le professeur m'avait placé en binôme.

-L'avantage d'être une des favorites. Murmura Sirius.

-Quoi?

Il me sourit.

-Toi, Lily et Servilus. Annonça t-il. Vous êtes les meilleurs dans cette matière et Slugorhn vous idolâtre depuis la première année.

« Nous idolâtre » est un mot un peu fort quand même. J'admet que le professeur nous aimait bien mais pas au point de nous idolâtrer.

Je lui sourit mielleusement puis lu les consignes de la potion pour repérer où Sirius en était.

-Tu admets donc que Severus est meilleur que toi ? demandai-je presque d'un air innocente.

-Pas du tout. Puis avant lui, il y a quand même deux griffondors. Lança t-il en commençant à tourner la potion.

-Qui sont en plus deux femmes ! annonça Bella en se retournant, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Ce qui prouve une fois de plus que nous sommes les meilleurs.

Sirius s'arrêta de tourner la potion et la regarda outré.

-Continue de remuer, Sirius. Lui dictai-je. Il ne faut surtout pas s'arrêter.

-C'est reconnu que les hommes sont les plus forts. Répliqua Sirius en tournant de nouveaux. Regarde…le directeur est un homme, le premier ministre est un homme, les meilleurs élèves de cette école sont des hommes ; prend les maraudeurs en exemple et tout ça presque dans tous les pays.

-Presque. notai-je en découpant les branchiflores. Premièrement, Lily est une des meilleures et vous talonnent de près ou cas ou tu aurais oublié. Deuxièmement, derrière chaque homme se trouve une femme….

Sirius éclata de rire puis nous fixa.

-Moui… mais vous êtes toujours deuxième. Les femmes sont des perdantes, faut vous y faire.

Il ajouta les branchiflores dans la potion tout en continuant de tourner. Les yeux de Bella brillaient d'indignation.

-Vous êtes tous tellement macho ! riposta t-elle tandis que Sirius se redressa fier. Que cela vous rend aveugle ! Vous voyez bien que ce vous voulez voir ! Vous devriez vous méfier.

Sirius sourit moqueur tout en continuant de tourner la potion.

-Si tu le dis, ma belle mais je me demande en quoi vous pouvez être dangereuse en restant toujours la deuxième place. Il faut s'y faire, les filles, ceux sont les hommes qui dominent.

_« Arrêtez de tourner pendant cinq minutes puis éteignez le feu. » _J'enlevai la main de Sirius et sortis la louche pour la poser sur la table.

-C'est ce que vous croyez tous. Laissais-je tomber mystérieusement éveillant la curiosité du maraudeur. C'est vrai qu'officiellement vous tenez les rennes mais c'est ce qu'on vous laisse croire. Comme te l'as fait remarqué Bella, derrière chaque homme se trouve une femme, ce n'est pas pour rien. Nous vous faisons faire ce que l'on veut quand on veut. Nous sommes très convaincantes. Machiavéliques, rusées, avisées. Nous plaçons un petit mot par ci, une phrase par là et vous croyez agir de votre propre chef. On pourrait presque vous qualifier de pantin car on vous mène où on veut. Ne vous vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi les femmes n'ont jamais poussé la révolution jusqu'à obtenir le pouvoir ? C'est tout simplement parce qu'il est déjà en notre possession.

Sirius me regarda les yeux grands ouverts et Bella me sourit victorieuse puis retourna à ses moutons.

-C'est pas vrai. Marmonna Sirius peu convaincu.

Je haussai les épaules avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres puis remplit un petit flacon de notre potion, inscrivit nos noms et allai le rendre au professeur.

La sonnerie retentit. Sirius semblait un peu déboussolé et se précipita vers James et Remus, le visage inquiet. Je failli éclater de rire en rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac. Je sortis de la salle de classe et Bella me rattrapa avec Lily.

-Tu lui a fait peur, Heather ! lança t-elle réjouie.

Mais j'espérai bien ! Maintenant il sera beaucoup plus méfiant et cela risquait d'être comique. J'aperçu les filles un peu plus loin.

-Vous m'excusez quelques minutes ?

Je m'approchai des filles. Morgane me regarda d'un œil noir. Mon estomac se contracta. Je fis encore quelques pas avant de me retrouver devant elles. Elles me fixaient toutes les trois l'air mauvais. Je respirai un grand bol d'air, ravalai mon orgueil et déclarai-je.

-Je peux vous parler cinq minutes ?

-Pourquoi faire? cracha Hannah méchamment. Tu ne nous a pas assez ridiculisé?

ravaler son orgueil, oublier sa fierté…c'était vraiment pas facile.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Je sais que cela ne changera rien mais…

-En effet…accorda Marie d'un ton froid.

Mon estomac se contracta davantage

-Ce que j'ai dit était horrible et le je le reconnais. C'était injustifié et je m'en excuse. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner juste de m'écouter. On a été amies pendant cinq ans et je pense qu'aucune d'entre nous n'aurait pensé que cela se finirait comme ça.

-Tu veux en venir où ? demanda Morgane.

-A ce qu'on arrête de se pourrir la vie pour rien.

-C'est facile de dire ça après ce que tu nous a fait hier…

-Non! dis-je brutalement.

Ma voix était sèche et tremblait quelque peu. Facile. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait? Que ça ne me coûtait rien de m'excuser ? Croyait-elle que mon orgueil n'était pas touché?

-Non ! répétai-je. C'est loin d'être facile… Je ne suis pas la seule fautive dans toute cette histoire et nous n'arriverez pas à me le faire croire. Avez-vous déjà oublié pour mes vêtements ? Je ne vous demande pas de vous excusez si ce n'est pas sincère. Je ne souhaite pas non plus nous voir continuer comme ça. Je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps et je suis lasse de cette guerre. Nous en somme venue à nous détester et j'estime que les temps deviennent assez sombre pour qu'on l'aggrave.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, alors ? questionna Marie sur un ton calme.

Pleins de choses. Je veux que ma mère revienne. Je veux qu'elle me tienne à nouveau dans ses bras, qu'elle me réconforte. J'aimerai pouvoir oublier le comportement de mon père, son mépris, son indifférence. J'aimerai retrouver mon insouciance de quand j'étais petite, m'amusez encore avec mes poupées. J'aimerai pouvoir me lever tous les matins en me disant que tout va bien, en ayant une orientation visible. Je souhaiterai ne pas remarquer la montée en puissance d'un mage noir, j'aimerai pouvoir rire à nouveau jusqu'à en pleurer. Je ne voudrai plus jamais me retrouver seule.

-Rien. Je ne veux rien. Je vous ai dit ce que je pensais. Je me suis excusée. Je n'attends rien de vous. Rien.

Je les regardai toutes chacune leur tour puis tournai les talons et rejoignis les filles qui m'attendaient un peu plus loin.

-Ça va ? demanda Lily.

-Oui. Tout va très bien.

Je leur souris et nous nous dirigeons vers le cours de botanique entament une conversation animée a propos des droits des femmes et surtout de la tête du pauvre Sirius. Bella se prit un fou rire en souvenir de la scène, lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. Le reste des cours de la journée se passa normalement ou du moins comme d'habitude. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal se trouva être un petit combat filles contre garçons et Sirius comptait bien gagner. Bella accepta le défit avec grand plaisir et ce fut un cours assez risqué. Ce professeur là n'ayant pas un sou d'autorité, nous pouvions effectuer à peu près ce qui nous plaisait ce que les maraudeurs et Serpentards n'hésitait pas à faire.

-Celui-ci ne finira pas l'année. Annonça Lily en observant Bella et Sirius en plein combat. Ils vont finir par leur rendre hystérique. Regarde le.

En effet, le professeur paraissait complètement paniqué, ses nerfs sur le point de lâcher. Après avoir eu une classe comme la notre, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra de nouveau enseigner. Bella poussa un cri de joie. Elle venait de toucher Sirius et arborait son plus beau sourire. Ce dernier mordit sa lèvre inférieur puis passa de nouveau à l'attaque.

-Ils en sont à combien ? demandai-je.

-Egalité. Annonça James. Aucun des deux ne semblent vouloir laisser tomber.

La sonnerie retentit. Il fallu stopper les deux combattants pour qu'on puisse enfin sortir de la classe et aller manger. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ils ne s'entretuèrent pas à coup de vannes pendant tout le repas mais plutôt une bonne ambiance entre eux. Sirius accepta même à avouer que Bella se débrouillait bien.

Elle lui sourit heureuse et mangea avec bon appétit.

-Dis-moi, Heather. Demanda James en jetant un regard en biais à Remus et Sirius. J'aurai une question à te poser.

Je leva la tête et haussai un sourcil.

-Est-ce qu'il existe une potion dans le genre anti-douleur?

Remus ne bougea plus un muscle et me fixait. Sirius semblait attendre la réponse avec impatience.

-Alors ? insista James.

-Ça dépend pour quelles genres de douleurs s'est.

Remus jeta un regard prévenant vers James comme pour lui dire d'arrêter.

-Et bien…quelque chose qui te permet de ne plus sentir de douleur comme au cours d'…d'une transformation.

Le dernier mot était presque un murmure que je dus me pencher pour entendre. Remus le fusilla du regard et Sirius continua de m'observer.

-S'il existe je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Avouai-je.

Potion pour les douleurs….

-Vous avez cherché à la bibliothèque? Demandai-je.

-Même dans la réserve. Confia Sirius.

Je soupirai. S'il n'était pas dans la bibliothèque, ni dans la réserve, c'est que ça n'existait pas.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il vous faut une potion comme ça mais qu'est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé jusqu'à maintenant ?

Remus continuait de fixer intensément James et Sirius. James lui jeta un regard puis me dit de nouveau.

-Nous avons essayé tous ceux que Pomfresh utilise normalement mais aucun sont efficaces.

-Pourtant, ils sont assez forts.

Sirius sourit d'un air innocent.

-Vous pouvez sinon utiliser un fort somnifère comme la goutte-du-mort-vivant mais c'est très dangereux. Sinon, il y a le Voltiflor qui est assez proche mais beaucoup moins dangereuse.

-Voltiflor. Répéta James en réfléchissant.

-Il y aussi une plante…la Sauge. Continuai-je. Elle est dîtes « herbe qui rend bien portant ». Elle donne une sensation de force, d'harmonie et de bien être.

Je me tus quelques secondes et regardai les trois garçons. Ils semblaient tous être en grande réflexion.

-Après tout dépend de ce que vous voulez faire… Sinon, ca n'a peut être aucun rapport mais il y a la potion Revigorant pour la fatigue.

Je regardai Remus qui continuai d'observer James et Sirius. Je tentai de rencontrer son regard mais en vain. Je sentais bien que c'était pour eux quelque chose d'important et une intuition me disait que ce n'était pas pour un de leur blague habituelle.

-Je suis désolée mais je n'en sais pas plus.

James eut une mine déçue, Sirius poussa un long soupir et le regard de Remus s'éteignit.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'y es pour rien. Merci quand même. Annonça ce dernier.

Je repensai et ressassai leur problème sans trouver de solution durant toute l'après midi. Ce n'était pas particulièrement facile surtout sachant que je ne possédais que quelques brides de leur histoire.

Puis remarquant que les garçons étaient passés à quelques chose d'autre, je décidai d'en faire autant. Après tout, ils trouveront probablement une solution connaissant leur habilité à toujours tourner les événement à leur avantage.

Après mon dernier cours de la journée, je montai dans la salle commune qui s'était déjà remplie d'élèves. Contrairement à ce que j'aurai cru , je ne reçu pas de remarques par rapport à la veille, ni aucun regard moqueur. C'était comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je m'assis sur le canapé. Sirius jouait au échec avec Bella sur la petite table en face nous.

-Où est Lily? demandai-je.

-Avec Stan. Ils ont un travail à finir ensemble pour l'arithmencie.

-C'est étrange. Annonçai-je.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Bella. Que Lily soit avec Stan ?

-Non, mais le comportement des gens. Généralement après une scène comme celle que j'ai faite hier, tout le monde se voit dans l'obligation de me regarder, de me sourire l'air mesquin. Alors que là, ils ne font rien.

-Et bien profites-en. Lança t-elle en changeant sa reine de place.

-Mais…

-Elle a raison. Coupa Sirius tout en continuant de regarder son jeu. Ne va pas t'encombrer l'esprit en cherchant le pourquoi d'un truc si banal. Tu as la chance d'oublier rapidement cette soirée alors n'hésite pas.

-Oui…mais comment…

-Heather. Tu connais l'histoire de Brat le moldu ?

Je secouai négativement de la tête. Sirius bougea un cavalier puis leva la tête vers moi.

-C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon moldu, Brat. Il n'avait pas eu la vie facile et n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi. Alors il a tout fait pendant de nombreuses années pour chercher et comprendre le pourquoi et comment de tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. A cause de ça, il a oublié ses amis et principalement de vivre. Ce petit garçon aurait juste eu besoin qu'on lui donne une nouvelle chance de faire à nouveau confiance à l'humain et à la vie.

Je haussai un sourcil. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire et je ne croyais pas qu'elle existait vraiment.

-Tu viens de l'inventer, c'est ça ? demandai-je.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Non. En fait c'est Remus qui me l'a sorti pour la première fois il y a des années et je l'ai entendu il n'y a pas bien longtemps pour la deuxième fois. On ne dirait pas comme ça. Lança t-il mais il en connaît un bon nombre d'histoires !

Je souris.

-Bon..Ils finissent pas la trouver cette carte où je vais devoir y aller ? s'exclama t-il.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir ? proposai-je. Au moins tu pourras continuer à jouer.

Sirius opina de la tête et me donna des indications étranges à propos de sa valise que je devais transmettre. Je me levai quand je m'arrêtai soudainement.

-En fait, Sirius…Demandai-je stupidement après hésitation. C'est bien de James, Remus et Peter dont nous parlons ?

Bella leva la tête et éclata de rire. Sirius approuva d'un hochement et je parti dans le dortoir des garçons sous l'hilarité des deux autres. J'avouai que sur ce coup là je n'avais pas été très maligne.

Je m'approchai de la porte.

-Bon sang, où est-ce qu'il a bien pu la ranger ? cria James énervé.

-Il a dis dans sa valise. Expliqua la voix de Remus.

-Peut être sous les vêtements. Remarqua Peter.

Des sons de pas retentirent. Je frappai deux coups sec à la porte. Un « entrez » résonna et je pénétrai dans la chambre. C'était la même pièce que le dortoir des filles si ce n'est que l'ordre n'était pas ici au rendez-vous.

-Il a dit qu'elle était dans la poche secrète de sa valise. Déclarai-je pas trop sûr de moi, ne sachant pas si Sirius avait dit la vérité ou si ce n'était pas plutôt encore une de ses farces.

James et Remus se tournèrent vers moi.

-Ça on le sait bien. Annonça Remus.

-mais le problème est James.

-De savoir où est cette poche secrète. Termina Peter.

J'adorai quand ils se complétaient les uns au autres. James se pencha de nouveau dans la valise et se mit à fouiller dedans en grognant.

-Ça y est ! s'écria t-il. Je l'ai trouvé !

Remus et Peter s'approchèrent rapidement pour regarder. J'avançai aussi de quelques pas et jetai un coup d'œil. Une poche secrète s'était ouverte sur le côté. Des photos de moto étaient accroché et quelques filles en bikini. Au milieu de tout cela, James sorti un morceau de parchemin que j'avais régulièrement vu ces derniers temps.

-Vous faites quoi dessus pour prendre autant de précaution à la garder ?

Les trois garçons se retournèrent rapidement et je leur sorti mon sourire le plus innocent.

-Elle reste beaucoup trop avec toi, Remus. Nota Peter. Elle reprend le même sourire.

Remus éclata de rire et j'allai m'asseoir sur un lit où un magazine traînait.

-Je vais porter ça en bas. Annonça James. Tu viens Peter?

Ce dernier acquiesça et descendit avec lui. Remus ramassa les affaires de Sirius qu'il rangea dans sa valise. J'attrapai la revue et la feuilletai. Cela parlait des dernières recherches scientifiques. En première page, il parlait du projet tue-loup que le ministère des défenses des animaux magiques finançait.

-C'est à toi ?

-Non. C'est à Sirius.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant.

-Merci pour la photo. Annonçai-je doucement.

Remus leva le regard et nos yeux se croisèrent.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Je secouai négativement de la tête. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Je me suis excusée auprès des filles. Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'il fallait tirer des leçons de nos erreurs et je l'ai fait.

Remus s'immobilisa quelques secondes.

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais. Déclara t-il. Je parlai de toi… du fait que tu n'avais pas encore craqué.

Une boule s'installa dans ma gorge. Mon estomac se contracta.

-Je vais bien. Dis-je sèchement. J'ai surmonté la mort de ma mère quoi que tu en penses.

Remus serra la mâchoire et son muscle vibra. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. J'inspirai doucement… Respire…expire…respire….expire. Je mordis violemment ma lèvre inférieur pour éviter mes larmes de couler puis annonçai-je à nouveau.

-J'ai parlé à McGonagall. Elle pense pouvoir m'aider. Elle accepte même à m'enseigner les questions qui risquent de mettre poser pendant le concours de métamorphose. Pour le stage, elle va en parler avec Dumbledore et Pomfresh.

Remus acquiesça.

-Tant mieux. C'est une bonne professeur.

Une lueur de déception perça sa voix. _« Si tu veux je peux toujours te donner quelques cours ». _Il m'avait proposé de l'aide… Une douleur contracta davantage mon estomac.

-Tu pourras m'aider si je n'y arrive pas?questionnai-je.

-Il n'y pas de raison que…

-S'il te plait. Suppliai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je baissai la tête et serrai les poings sur mes genoux. Inspire…expire…inspire…expire… Ne pas pleurer… Ne pas craquer… inspire…expire…

-D'accord.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je levai la tête et lui sourit. Remus m'observa puis ajouta :

-Tu sais que tu as terrifié Sirius pendant le cours de Potion, aujourd'hui?

Je souris.

-Alors comme ça les femmes tirent les rennes?

J'attrapai le cousin le plus proche et le lançai sur le visage de Remus. Il tomba à la renverse en poussant un cri de blessé.

-Argh... Je suis touché.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Remus se redressa. Il avait le visage hilare pourtant je remarquai pour la première fois des trais de fatigue sur son visage.

Il me renvoya le coussin en plein visage.

Nous rions toujours.

Ce n'était pas un moment joyeux, ce n'était pas un rire de bonheur

Pas un fou rire insouciant à tout oublier mais plutôt celui qui remplaçait les larmes. Mieux vaut rire que pleurer… Voilà ce que nous faisions. Rire pour tenter de cacher son amertume. Rire pour tenter de cacher sa peine. Rire pour tenter de cacher ses peurs. C'était un choix simple, un choix de facilité, le choix de rire.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (même de deux mots, ça fait toujours plaisir!) 

Merci à vous tous!!!!

Gros bisous.


	5. Juste là

Ce chapitre va peut être (en fait non, j'en suis sûre) vous paraître mélancolique et un peu noir. Je le reconnais, il l'est. Bien sur rassurez vous ça ne durera pas trop longtemps ! Il faut juste le temps à la petite fleur de se relever ou comme l'a dit Remus à toucher le fond avant de pourvoir s'épanouir à Nouveau. Bref, ne soyez pas trop inquiet.

Dans ce chapitre, j'ai voulu insister aussi sur le fait que la guerre approche à grand pas et que personne n'est à l'abri. J'ai voulu montrer que les filles(bien qu'elles ne soient pas très sympa) ne sont pas pour autant sans coeur. C'est un chapitre où j'ai énormément insisté sur les sentiments de Heather.

Je profite notamment de cette petite explication pour vous informer que j'ai formé un blog sur cette fiction (un peu dans le même genre que celle qui écrit Temptation.) où j'ai placé des photos qui ressemblent aux personnages. C'est dans le home page de mon profil.

Je remercie Ocaora, Eleonore-dem, Cloé, Ewillan, K-Melwun, Gaby27 et Ninia pour leurs reviews.

Je vais juste dire un petit mot pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre à leur review:

Cloé: Tes commentaires me font toujours plaisirs avec ton enthouisiasme et tes compliments. Je te remercie du fond du coeur et surtout ne t'arrête pas!!

_Ninia:_ J'ai du talent? C'est vraiment un trés beau compliment! Merci beaucou! Je suis heureuse que my story te plaise! (tant que tu n'en es pas malade d'horreur, ça me va!!)

Ewillan: Moi aussi j'adore comme je fais Remus!! lol POur la petite soirée (et en particulier le verre renversé sur la tête de Hannah) j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire. Je suis contente que ça te plaise...Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ta lecture en avant-première.

**Si vous aimez lire les fictions en musique, je vous conseille d'écouter soit _I will always love you_ de Whitney Houston, soit _Everything_ de LifeHouse ou _She's like the wind_, de Patrick Swayze. Je les écoutais en boucle pendant l'écriture.**

_Des mots qui pleurent et des larmes qui parlent.  
__Cowley (Abraham)_

_Les larmes prouvent leur amour, elles n'apportent pas leur remède.  
__Shakespeare (William)_

Chapitre 5 : Juste là.

Vendredi 8 octobre. _« Je suis désolé, Heather. C'est fini.». _J'ouvris les yeux, fixant silencieusement le plafond. Mon estomac était encore une fois contracté, ma gorge me brûlant violemment. Trois mois déjà. J'inspirai fortement puis me redressai, assise sur mon lit, les pieds posés sur le sol. Les filles dormaient encore toutes paisiblement le visage serein. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre posée sur la table de chevet. 6h30.

Une demie-heure et trois mois.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Rituel de tous les jours. Rien n'avait changé. La vie continuait. Je pris rapidement une douche ne laissant pas le temps à l'eau de décontracter mes muscles. C'était bref, irréfléchi. Un simple mouvement quotidien. Je m'habillai. Mon esprit ne réfléchissait pas. Je sortis sans un bruit dans la salle commune encore vide. Pas pour longtemps. A sept heures tout le monde commencerait à descendre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné. Comme d'habitude. Parce que la vie continuait. Je pris mon sac sur une de mes épaules et sortis par le passage de la grosse dame. Je marchai le long des couloirs, entièrement coupée de ce qui pouvait se dérouler autour de moi, le son de mes pas claquant sur le sol. J'étais seule.

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…_

J'arrivai devant la grande salle et stoppai ma marche. Quelques élèves étaient déjà debout, discutant entre eux et déjeunant avec appétit. Les maraudeurs étaient assis à la table des griffondors, toujours sur leur bout de parchemin. Je respirai fortement et serrai les poings le long de mon corps. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Tout allait bien.

J'avançai d'un pas décidé vers notre table puis m'assis à côté de Peter. Je leur souris, jetant un œil à leur travail.

-Tu es bien matinale. Nota James en pliant le parchemin qu'il tendis à Remus.

-Je peux vous retourner la remarque.

James sourit puis se servit à nouveau de la nourriture. Remus rangea leur bout de papier.

-Nous avions un truc à faire. Expliqua Sirius en ingurgitant un toast. Et toi ? A qui as-tu fait une blague?

Je ris.

-Laissons voir…à vous peut être.

-Ça ne serait pas bien conseillé.

J'éclatai de rire et attrapai une pomme.

-Dans ce cas…si je t'avoue que mon lit m'a susurré que j'avais suffisamment dormi, tu me croiras ?

Sirius éclata de rire à son tour et James se permit un sourire.

-Mal dormi ? observa Peter.

Un frisson me parcourut le dos. Non. J'avais dormi comme un bébé. Pas de cauchemars. Pas de rêve étrange sur maman. Un simple sommeil reposant qui s'était fini brutalement par un réveil douloureux. Maman était partie depuis trois mois.

-En fait, non.

-Ça va, alors ? demanda Remus pas très rassuré.

J'acquiesçai continuant de regarder ma pomme que je faisais tourner entre mes doigts. Un silence s'installa à table. Une petite tension s'était installée entre moi et Remus depuis notre bataille de polochon. Une gène que je n'arrivai pas à faire disparaître. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de visible mais qui se ressentait quand nous nous parlions. On était distant.

Je levai discrètement le regard. Il était plongé sur sa nourriture. Des traits de fatigue inondaient son visage, des cernes jouant sur son regard. Je voulais lui demander si tout allait bien… je voulais le rassurer sur ce qui l'inquiétait… je voulais lui dire que j'étais là. Je le voulais profondément mais ma bouche ne s'ouvrait pas. Aucun mot ne sortait, aucune parole réconfortante.

Le cri d'un hibou retentit dans la grande salle. Je levai les yeux et vit la chouette de James se poser sur notre table. James regarda Sirius et Remus étonné puis attrapa son courier. C'était la gazette du sorcier.

-C'est mon père qui me l'a envoyé. Annonça t-il en se dépêchant d'ouvrir la gazette.

Ses yeux la parcoururent rapidement quand soudain ils s'immobilisèrent.

-Quoi ?demanda Remus.

Le visage de James devint livide et Sirius à bout de patience lui arracha le journal des mains. Il lu rapidement le journal avant de le tendre à Remus qui le lit tout fort à ma plus grande gratitude. Les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés.

-Une vague de panique côté moldu. Commença t-il à lire. Hier soir, tard dans la soirée, au alentour de 11 heures du soir, une vague meurtrière tua une trentaine de moldu réunis sur une place. Il ne laisse aucun doute sur les coupables de ses actes dont leur marque brillait dans le ciel. Cet acte criminel a sonné comme le début de nombreuses autres. En effet, seulement 6 heures plus tard, un deuxième acte dans ce genre toucha une deuxième rue moldu, et quatre maisons sorciers d'origine moldu. Le ministère mis rapidement en place des systèmes de protections pour la population et en averti le premier ministre moldu. Il semblerait aujourd'hui définitif, bien qu'aucun membre ministériel ne souhaite l'affirmer, que le seigneur des ténèbres semblent bien décidé à mettre sa philosophie en marche. Est-ce le début d'une guerre? Celui-dont-personne-n'ose-prononcer-le-nom est-il réellement une menace ?

-Bien sur que oui! s'écria James.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Remus posa le journal sur la table, en observant ses amis. Une maison détruite avait été photographiée sur laquelle la marque des ténèbres, comme on l'appelait désormais, figurait plus grande que jamais. Le paysage qui l'entourait était plongé dans le noir.

J'attrapai violemment le journal pour le regarder de plus près. Mes muscles tremblaient.

-Ils sont morts ? demandai-je la voix vacillante. Ceux dans la maison.

Sirius regarda la photo.

-C'est plus que probable.

Je lâchai le journal, mes mains tremblantes.

-Tu les connais? Questionna Remus.

_« Comment va votre mère, Heather ?_

_-Beaucoup mieux, merci._

_-J'en suis très heureuse. C'est une femme forte. »_

-J'ai passé plusieurs journées dans cette maison. La mère me demandait toujours des nouvelles de maman. J'enviai sa famille.

-C'est qui? Se fit insistant Remus.

-C'est…c'est la maison de Marie. Lâchai-je la gorge nouée.

Les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux mais je les ravalai. Inspire … expire… Je reposai ma pomme puis me levai.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda James alors que j'étais déjà loin.

Je n'en savais rien. J'étais complètement perdue. Tout disparaissait autour de moi… J'avançai d'un pas décidé vers la salle où nous avions cours de Potion. Je m'assis dans le coin et entourai mes jambes de mes bras. Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et observai le mur d'en face.

Je ne voulais pas être là quand Marie apprendrait. Je savais ce qu'elle allait ressentir… Ce vide…ce silence… cette solitude. Aucun mot, aucun geste ne la réconforterait. Rien du tout. Je doutais même que le temps puisse faire cicatriser de telles blessures.

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…_

Une présence s'approcha de moi. Remus s'étais assis à mes côtés exactement dans la même position que moi. Il regarda aussi le mur d'en face. Il ne me dit rien. Il ne fit rien. Il était juste là…

Nous restâmes ensemble pendant l'heure qui suivit dans un parfait mutisme, chacun dans ses propres pensées. Sa simple présence me tint en forme, m'empêchant de sombrer. Il était là…juste là.

Le début du cours se passa dans une ambiance morose. Les nouvelles avaient rapidement fait le tour du château et la matinée fut plus que maussade.

Marie n'apparut pas de la journée.

A la fin de mon dernier cours, je montai dans la salle commune pleine d'élèves. L'atmosphère commençait juste à se relâcher. Ils avaient presque déjà oublié, refoulant leur émotion, continuant tout simplement à vivre. Les maraudeurs se tenaient assis sur les canapés, toujours penchés sur leur parchemin. Tout était comme d'habitude. Une envie de hurler de rage monta en moi. Je tournai rapidement les yeux et montai rapidement dans le dortoir, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuyai dessus, fermant les yeux puis respirant fortement.

Le son d'un sanglot me parvint. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Marie couchée sur son lit, parsemée de tremblement. Ma gorge se noua.

Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Elle se retourna, les yeux rougis par les larmes. J'avais l'impression de regarder un miroir. Cette scène… cette douleur… ce sentiment. J'avais le même.

-Je sais…murmurai-je doucement la voix enrouée.

Je frôlai une de ses larmes du bout de mes doigts puis lui enlevai ses cheveux de son visage.

-J'ai peur. Bredouilla t-elle entre deux sanglots. Peur de demain.

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête. Mes yeux me piquaient.

-Il faut que tu sois courageuse.

Un nouveau sanglot la parcouru et elle s'agrippa brutalement à ma taille. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes pendant une heure. Je la comprenais. Je savais. Elle était comme moi. Seule. Dépourvue. Abandonnée.

_« -J'ai peur maman. Pleurai-je pour la première fois devant elle. Peur de demain._

_Maman ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ils étaient embuée de larmes._

-Sois courageuse mon ange. Murmura t-elle dans un grand effort. Je suis fière de ma fille, fière de la femme que tu es devenue. Tu dois être forte pour moi, forte jusqu'à la fin. ».

Et je l'avais été. Jusqu'à la fin. J'avais tenu, veillé sur elle, retenant mes larmes. J'avais été là pour elle jusqu'au bout, même dans ses moments d'insomnies où elle me prenait pour une infirmière. Je l'avais protégée des courants d'airs, de l'ambiance maladif de St mangouste. Je l'avais aidée à boire, je l'avais nourrie. Sans une seule larmes pendant deux semaines. Sans plus une seule plainte. J'avais été forte pour elle jusqu'à la fin. J'avais été là…juste là.

Marie s'endormit épuisée. Je la déposai délicatement sur son lit, la recouvrit de ses draps puis je sortis dans la salle commune. J'avais désormais besoin de bruits. J'avais besoin d'entendre rire, de voir des visages heureux.

Quand je descendis les escaliers, je croisais Morgane et Hannah qui montaient.

-Elle vient de s'endormir. Leur expliquai-je.

-Tu étais avec elle pendant tout ce temps? Demanda Hannah.

Je hochai doucement de la tête.

-Nous aurions aussi été là si nous n'avions pas cours. Continua t-elle comme pour s'excuser.

Je ne répondis pas. J'avais mal au ventre.

-Merci. Finit par dire Morgane avant de rentrer dans le dortoir suivie par Hannah.

Je restai quelques minutes dans les escaliers, le temps de reprendre le dessus de mes émotions. Je secouai légèrement la tête, mordis ma lèvre inférieur et fis apparaître un visage où toutes marques de tristesse et de chagrin n'avaient pas sa place. Une fois que je fus sûr d'avoir obtenu une expression correcte, je rejoignis Lily et Bella sur la table. Elles me sourirent. Je m'assis en face d'elle puis sortis mes cours. Il fallait bien que je fasse mes devoirs un jour où l'autre.

Je sortis mon livre de Runes anciennes et commençai à lire les pages indiquées. Je travaillai pendant une bonne demi-heure quand James vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la mienne.

-Tu as vu Marie? Me demanda t-il.

Lily leva le regard.

-Oui. Elle est dans le dortoir.

-Comment va t-elle?

J'inspirai un bon coup. Aussi bien que l'on peut aller quand on a perdu ses parents. Seule, perdue, peinée, isolée, mal.

-Elle a beaucoup pleuré mais elle vient juste de s'endormir.

James acquiesça doucement de la tête, le visage perdu sur la table.

-On peut faire quelque chose pour qu'elle aille mieux?

-Non. Répondis-je précipitamment. Elle n'ira jamais mieux. Ses parents sont morts. Elle n'a plus de famille.

James ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement. Il souffla puis se leva.

-Reste comme tu es. Indiqua Lily. Sois toi même, c'est la meilleur façon que tu as pour l'aider.

James sourit discrètement reconnaissant puis retourna s'asseoir avec les trois garçons. Lily me fixa du regard mais je penchai de nouveau la tête vers mes devoirs, écrivant quelques mots sur mon parchemin. Ma main tremblait. J'avais peur. Je me sentais de plus en plus vulnérable à pleurer. Tout cela me rappelait tellement de chose…des moments douloureux que je souhaitais voir enfoui en moi.

Je posai brutalement mon crayon sur la table faisant sursauter les filles.

-Croyez-vous qu'elle réussira un jour à tout oublier?

Je levai la tête et les regardai suppliante. Elles semblaient désemparées par ma question.

-Heather? Demanda la voix de Stan. Il y a McGonagall qui aimerait te parler.

Je soupirai puis me levai.

-Merci. Soufflai-je avant qu'il parte.

-On en reparle quand tu reviens? Demanda Bella.

J'acquiesçai et leur fit un signe de la main puis traversai la salle commune en passant devant les maraudeurs.

Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, le professeur McGonagall m'attentait dans une posture droite et fière. Elle me fit signe de la suivre et dans un silence parfait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau. Je m'installai sur une chaise en face de son pupitre tandis qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle fit le tour et s'assit en face de moi.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger si tard, Miss Marne mais j'ai reçu une réponse concernant votre orientation. J'ai l'accord du directeur pour votre stage à l'infirmerie ainsi que celle de Mme Pomfresh. Vous pourrez commencer dès Lundi et demain matin à 11heures, vous avez droit à une petite visite de l'infirmerie où on vous expliquera certains points.

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête et le professeur continua :

-Le directeur à contacté le ministère pour le concours de Métamorphose que vous souhaitez passer en fin d'année. Tout est arrangé. L'examen se déroulera dans une salle dont on vous informera plus tard le lieu avec d'autres étudiants venant de différents endroits. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, Miss Marne, que ce ne sera pas facile. Les postes à St mangouste sont restreints et de nombreux candidats se proposent chaque année.

J'opinai de la tête. La difficulté ne me faisait pas peur juste l'inconnu.

-Bien. Approuva la sous directrice. Veuillez signer et compléter ce formulaire.

Elle me tendis trois feuilles et une plume.

Nom. Marne. Prénom. Heather. Date de naissance. 10 Août 1960. Statut familiale. Fille unique. Profession du père. Ministre des protections magiques. Profession de la Mère.

Je suspendis ma plume, hésitant à noter. J'inspirai un bon coup puis écrivit.

Profession de la Mère. Décédée.

La première page continuait ainsi demandant des formalités inutiles mais obligatoires. La deuxième page concernait davantage mon caractère et ma vie privée. Enfance heureuse ou pas. Aptitudes particulières. Don unique…

Je remplis le questionnaire sans me poser davantage de questions puis signai en bas à droite. Je le rendis au professeur McGonagall qui me sourit puis le rangea dans un tiroir.

-Nous pouvons commencer dès la semaine prochaine vos cours de métamorphose. Avertit t-elle. J'ai étudié vos heures de libres et les miennes. J'en ai conclu que nous pouvons nous retrouver tous les lundi de 16 à 18 heures et tous les vendredi de 17heures à 19 heures. Avec 5 heures d'études par semaines et un travail personnel régulier de votre part, vous n'aurez aucun mal à tout voir.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup.

Et j'étais sincère. J'avais enfin la possibilité de réaliser quelque chose, d'avoir une chance de voir un avenir se former.

Le professeur McGonagall parut heureuse et sourit discrètement adoucissant ainsi ses traits.

-C'est mon devoir d'aider ce qui veulent réussir. Annonça t-elle.

Le professeur McGonagall se tut quelques secondes cherchant quelques chose sur son bureau. Elle finit par attraper une lettre qu'elle me tendit.

-Votre père m'a fait parvenir ceci. Déclara t-elle finalement. Il souhaitait que vous la receviez loin des regards.

J'attrapai l'enveloppe, où mon nom était inscrit, de mes cinq doigts et arrachai le cachet. J'ouvris précautionneusement le parchemin couvert d'un écriture dont les boucles étaient beaucoup trop fines et beaucoup trop féminines. Je ne reconnus pas l'écriture de papa.

_Miss Marne,_

_C'est avec toute l'autorité de magistrat que je vous informe par le biais de cette missive, que la maison « les Peupliers », maison qui jusqu'au 8 Août dernier appartenait encore à votre mère vient de vous être léguée dans les règles. Ceci inclus que vous en êtes la légale propriétaire depuis la semaine dernière, délais à laquelle vos biens vous ont été remis._

_Etant donné de votre absence à cette date,, du à votre scolarité dans l'école Poudlard, la passation de vos droits ont été effectués par votre père, Mr Marne Pierre._

_Je profite notamment de cette lettre, pour vous apprendre que en tant que votre seul tuteur légal et ceci jusqu'à l'atteinte de votre majorité le 10 Aout prochain, Mr Marne possède tous les droits sur cette propriété. Il agira donc par conséquent en votre nom et pour votre bien._

_C'est pourquoi, dans votre meilleur intérêt et avec la meilleur intention, Mr Marne mis en vente la maison « les Peupliers » pour des raisons qu'ils considèrent excellentes. En effet, votre jeune âge et l'attachement que vous avez sur cette propriété est d'après ces propres mots « nuisible à votre évolution ». De nombreux acquéreurs se sont montrés intéressés par cet achat cependant si une quelconque objection de votre part venait à se faire, veillé à m'en faire part le plus rapidement possible._

_Dans l'espoir que cette lettre vous trouve en bonne santé,_

_Avec mes respects les plus distingués._

_Miss Sophie Grimberg_.

Je relis trois fois de suite la lettre. J'étais sonnée. Les mots ne réussissaient pas à rentrer dans mon esprit. Il l'avait fait. Il avait vendu la seule chose qui me rattachait encore à maman. J'avais envie de vomir. Je serrai les poings froissant la lettre puis levai la tête vers le professeur McGonagall, gardant la tête froide.

Inspire…expire… Ne pas craquer.

Je lui sourit

-Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avait fait pour moi, professeur.

Je me levai rangeant la lettre dans ma poche, contrôlant mes tremblement.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva notamment et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Je sortis du bureau et marchai comme un pantin. Il avait vendu la maison. Une once de colère monta en moi. Il ne m'avait même pas consulté. C'était ma maison!

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…_

Je marchai vivement le long des couloirs de Poudlard, la rage prête à sortir. Les couloirs étaient sombres. Tout autour de moi tournai. Inspire…expire…inspire…expire. J'hésitai quelques secondes puis fit demi tour. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je ne réfléchis même pas au fait que Rusard ne devait pas être loin. J'étais seule… Je passai la grande porte et un vent froid me fouetta brutalement le visage me coupant la respiration et m'amenant les larmes aux yeux. Il faisait entièrement nuit, la pleine lune brillant dans les cieux. Respire… Tout s'agitait, j'avais l'impression de manquer d'air, d'étouffer littéralement, de suffoquer par tant d'émotions. Ma gorge était sèche et me faisait horriblement mal. Tous mes muscles tremblaient légèrement. Ne pas craquer… Surtout ne pas craquer…

-Je te déteste! Hurlai-je. JE TE DETESTE!

Mon cri se perdit dans le parc. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Mes muscles tremblant violemment. Je tapai à plusieurs reprise mon pied sur le mur, hurlant de haine. Mes larmes s'écoulaient farouchement sur mon visage. Je frappai de toutes mes forces mon poings contre la paroi. Un cri de douleur et de rage sorti de ma gorge.

-JE TE DETESTE!

Un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre. Je me retournai vivement, juste le temps d'apercevoir quelques secondes un cerf. Il s'arrêta brièvement pour me regarder puis s'éloigna vers la forêt interdite rapidement. Une rancœur me traversa. Il était libre dans la nature. Libre d'agir à sa guise. Libre de ses actes.

-Je te déteste… murmurai-je dans un sanglot, une douleur grandissante dans mon poing.

-Tiens…tiens… Voilà ce qui va faire une bonne punition. Siffla la voix de Rusard.

J'arrêtai de respirer quelques secondes essuyant rapidement mes larmes sur les joues. Mes muscles tremblaient toujours… Je serrai la mâchoire puis fit face au concierge de Poudlard. Et une galère de plus. Il me sourit ironiquement montrant ses dents jaunes. Inspire….expire… Voilà à quoi j'étais résolue. Respirez…simplement respirez pour continuer d'avancer.

Je suivi le gardien et son chat. Il m'emmena dans son bureau, me parla pendant une bonne demi-heure, m'inscrivant pour une retenue, tout ça dans une joie presque perverse. Mais je m'en moquais. J'étais seule…entièrement seule. Mon père m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Je n'était plus sa fille, juste l'enfant qui a tué sa femme.

Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…  
Ma main droite continuait de me lanciner.

Dans un état d'esprit complètement sombre, je rejoignis mon dortoir et finis par me coucher en silence. La lueur de la pleine lune illuminant le dortoir, un goût amer en moi et mon poings toujours aussi douloureux. Vendredi 8 Octobre, trois mois et 19 heures sans maman.

0o0o0o0

Un cri me réveilla Samedi. Je sortis d'un bond de mon lit pour voir Marie, agenouillée vers sa valise, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. En quelques secondes tout me revint en mémoire. C'était horrible les réveils comme ça. Le cœur s'alourdit brutalement, l'estomac se contracte, ton esprit s'embrume. Je poussai un soupir puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pendant que Hannah et Morgane tentaient de lever Marie.

Bella me sourit lorsque je passai devant la glace.

-On t'attend en bas. M'annonça t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Je fermai la porte à clé et me précipitai sous la douche, laissant l'eau froide s'écouler sur ma nuque. J'attrapai le savon quand une douleur m'arracha un cri. Mon poignet droit avait gonflé et légèrement bleui.

-Manquez plus que ça. Grognai-je entre mes dents.

J'éteignis rapidement l'eau, m'habillai avec ma main gauche puis sans prendre la peine de sécher mes cheveux, je descendis rejoindre les filles.

Elles me sourirent.

-Ta main! s'exclama Lily. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée?

Je posai mon regard sur mon enflure puis avec un sourire timide, je levai les yeux vers les filles.

-Heu… une erreur de parcours?

Bella fronça les sourcils en attrapant ma main. Elle passa ses doigts sur le bleu.

-Aïe!

Elle retira son doigts précipitamment.

-Ça fait mal.

-Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh. Me conseilla t-elle.

Je le savais que trop bien mais une petite angoisse me tenaillait. Quel effet ça allait faire de débarquer à l'infirmerie, le poignet probablement cassé alors que j'avais l'intention d'y passer un stage? Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'elle me pose trop de questions.

-J'irai tout à l'heure. D'abord on va déjeuné. Il est déjà 9 heure.

Les filles ne semblèrent pas tout à fait d'accord mais ne protestèrent pas. Nous descendîmes dans la grande salle et nous installâmes à table.

-Pourquoi McGonagall voulait te voir ?

J'avalai mon morceau de pomme puis leur parlai du concours et de mon stage. Elles écoutèrent attentivement, approuvant de la tête. J'hésitai quelques secondes puis leur racontait notamment pour la maison. J'avais besoin de me confier… C'était trop dur de garder tout ça pour moi… J'allai même jusqu'à leur parler de ma petite ballade dehors et de ma retenue.

Bella souffla et Lily me fixait.

-Tu n'as pas de chance. Finit par dire Lily.

Je baissai la tête sur mon repas puis haussai les épaules.

-J'ai pensé à ce que tu nous a demandé hier. Continua t-elle hésitante. Je ne pense pas qu'un jour Marie réussira à oublier sa douleur. Je ne pense pas que tu réussiras à oublier la tienne et moi, la mienne. On a perdu nos parents et c'est une souffrance inépuisable. En revanche, je pense qu'avec le temps, on arrive à vivre avec. Certaines personnes ont plus de mal que d'autre mais le temps finit toujours pas apaiser.

Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient tristement. Je posai ma main gauche sur celle de Lily. Le temps apaise toutes les blessures… Voilà la phrase que j'entendais depuis l'enterrement. Laisse le temps passer et tout ira mieux.

Trois mois, une journée et 4 heures. Je n'allais toujours pas mieux. L'oubli ne venait pas, la douleur toujours aussi vive.

-Vous avez vu les maraudeurs ce matin? Demanda une voix au dessus de ma tête.

Je levai les yeux pour voir Stan qui nous souriait.

-Je cherche James pour lui parler depuis un moment mais je ne les trouves nulle part.

Lily et Bella secouèrent négativement de la tête et le deuxième batteur de notre équipe parti, la tête basse.

-Oh ! Attend !cria Bella alors qu'il dépassait la grande porte.

Elle souffla.

-Ils doivent probablement être à l'infirmerie avec Remus. Il a eu un malaise…

Mon cœur fit un bond.

-QUOI?

Lily et Bella me regardèrent étonnées.

-Hier soir, il est parti voir Pomfresh. Il ne se sentait pas bien. C'est probablement à cause de sa maladie. Annonça Lily.

Je me levai précipitamment de table et envoyai un « à plus tard les filles » avant de m'éloigner vers l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé. Ma main continuait de me lanciner violemment. Remus était à l'infirmerie depuis hier soir et je ne lui avais même pas rendu visite. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. Depuis la rentré, j'en avais même oublié sa maladie alors que lui avait toujours été là pour moi. Mon estomac se contracta un peu plus… Je me détestai. J'arrivai devant la porte.

-J'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu hier soir! Annonça la voix de James.

Ils étaient avec lui. Les maraudeurs étaient avec lui. Un petit sentiment de soulagement me rassura. Il n'était pas seul.

Comme si une porte venait subitement de m'être ouverte, je réalisai une chose. La potion…, l'anti-douleur…c'était pour lui. Pour Remus. Voilà l'explication. Il était malade et les médicaments de Pomfresh ne faisait pas effet. J'eu mal pour lui. Je savais… Je comprenais le sentiment absolu de vouloir guérir, de vouloir abréger des souffrances.

J'avalai ma salive puis rentrai dans l'infirmerie. Remus était assis sur un lit en tailleur dans un pyjama à carreau, tandis qu'autour de lui se tenait les trois maraudeurs.

-Oublie, cinq minutes ton problème de fourrure, Lunard. S'exclama James légèrement irrité.

Remus tourna le regard et croisa le mien. Ses yeux bleu-gris étaient calmes.

-Lunard? S'étonna Peter.

Les trois maraudeurs se retournèrent vers moi quand un sourire amusé apparu sur leur visage en me voyant.

-On comprend mieux. Chuchota Sirius suffisamment fort pour que j'entende.

Je m'avançai timidement parmi eux et James passa un bras sur mes épaules, amicalement. Je ne réussissais pas à détacher mon regard de Remus. Il avait les traits fatigués et quelques cicatrices sur ses bras. Ma gorge se noua. J'aurai voulu le soigner.

-Un problème de fourrure? Répétai-je étonnée alors que James parut mal à l'aise.

-Son lapin ! rajouta t-il précipitamment. C'est son lapin qui a un problème de fourrure.

Je hochai un sourcil tandis que Remus les fusillai du regard.

-Son pelage tourne régulièrement au rose. Continua Sirius. Il pense que c'est un problème d'hormone.

Le rouge monta rapidement au oreille de Remus.

-J'ai dit pas plus de trois personnes! Cria la voix de Pomfresh.

Je tournai la tête vers elle et tendis mon bras dans sa direction.

-Comment êtes-vous vous fait ça?demanda t-elle le ton sévère.

Ce fut mon tour de me sentir gênée. Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. De quoi aurai-je l'air en lui criant que j'avais frappé un mur sous le coup de la colère?

-Heu….J'ai...trébuché.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et me fit asseoir sur le lit à côté de celui de Remus. « Trébuché?» « J'ai trébuché ! » Non mais vraiment quel improvisation de nulle !

Pomfresh remit rapidement mon bras en état et je pus retrouver un poignet d'une grosseur normal et d'une couleur un peu moins carnaval. Elle profita notamment de mon passage pour faire la visite plus tôt. Elle montra en particulier les locaux cachés dont jamais je n'aurais imaginé l'existence et où elle conservait les médicaments et potions utiles à la guérison. Elle instaura des règles simples et basiques mais indispensables pour un métier comme celui-ci.

S'attachez toujours les cheveux de manières à ce qu'aucune mèche ne vienne perturber le travail.

Se laver toujours les mains avant et après avoir traité un patient avec du savon.

Puis connaître par cœur une bonne dizaine de potions « clés » de tous les petits problèmes. J'étais rassurée…jusqu'ici rien d'impossible.

-Potion revigorante. Annonça t-elle en indiquant un flacon. A utiliser seulement dans les cas où un élève est vraiment affaibli. Mais au début, je vous le dirais à qui vous devez en prescrire.

J'opinai de la tête en signe d'approbation. Pomfresh parut satisfaite et nous passâmes devant les maraudeurs pour rejoindre un petite commode blanche. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et laissa apercevoir des seringues. Elle en attrapa une qu'elle plaça sous mon nez. Une longue et fine aiguille était à son bout. C'était exactement les mêmes que pour maman.

-S'en servir n'est pas très compliqué il suffit de prendre le coup de mains. Continua t-elle en la tournant dans ses doigts.

-Je sais m'en servir. Avouai-je. J'utilisai les mêmes pour ma mère.

Cette ambiance médicale, tous ses produits, ces potions, cette seringue me ramena de nombreux souvenir en tête. Maman avait passé plus de 10 ans dans un lit sans ne pouvoir bouger autre chose que ses yeux et je ne savais combien de piqûres je lui avait administré comme anti-douleur, antidotes et même nourriture. Mme Pomfresh opina de la tête et m'amena près de Remus. Elle fronça les sourcils en direction des trois maraudeurs qui lui rendirent en retour leur plus beaux sourire.

-C'est bon ! On y va. Râla Sirius. Mais quand est-ce que vous le laissez sortir ?

-Sûrement pas avant midi.

James poussa un énorme soupir de déception.

-Mais madame! Il va très bien!

-C'est encore à moi d'en juger!

James sembla hésiter à répliquer puis acquiesça finalement de la tête juste avant de s'éloigner avec Peter.

Sirius resta encore quelques minutes regardant alternativement Remus et Mme Pomfresh.

-Autre chose, Mr Black?

Sirius secoua négativement de la tête.

-Souhaitez vous peut être que je vous garde vous aussi ici, dans ce cas?

Sirius sourit malicieux avec ce regard pétillant de malice.

Il me fit un sourire radieux peut être un peu trop puis s'en alla.

-Pense pas trop à ton lapin rose Lunard…

Il disparut dans un éclat de rire pendant que Mme Pomfresh enlevait déjà les bandages de Remus. D'énormes cicatrices rouges de sang s'étaient formées sur ses avant bras. Je ne détachai pas mes yeux de sa peau, horrifiée. Comment s'était il fait ça ? Par merlin, Remus, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Passez moi le ciseau derrière vous. Ordonna Pomfresh.

Je me retournai et attrapai le ciseau posé sur une petite table puis le lui tendit. Pomfresh passa de la crème sur ses bras et Remus serra les dents. Elle les recouvrit finalement de pansements blancs. Je levai les yeux pour croiser ceux de Remus. Son regard était rempli d'un mélange de peur et de solitude. Que se passe t-il, Remus?

-Plus que deux ou trois heures et tout aura presque disparu, Mr Lupin. Annonça la voix de Pomfresh.

Remus souffla un merci sans me quitter du regard.

- Vous viendrez m'aider tous les jours après vos cours jusqu'à 19 heures. M'informa Pomfresh. Votre visite est terminée, Miss Marne. Vous pouvez rester cinq minutes avec lui mais pas plus. Il a besoin de repos.

L'infirmière de Poudlard s'effaça ensuite dans son bureau nous laissant seul dans un silence un peu pesant.

-Ton bras va mieux? Demanda Remus.

J'acquiesçai de la tête sans trop vraiment réfléchir et beaucoup plus préoccupée par ses blessures à lui.

-Remus…murmurai-je. Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça?

Ma voix tremblait légèrement et Remus se redressa un peu, baissant les yeux.

-S'il te plait Heather… Ne me demande rien.

-Tu donnes l'impression de t'être fait attaqué par un ours. Notai-je regardant ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas te mentir, Heather, alors s'il te plait ne me pose pas de question.

-Mais…

Mes mots ne sortirent pas. Remus mis ses mains sous les draps.

-Je suis fatigué. Avertit-il.

Je le regardai à nouveau tentant de croiser son regard en vain. Des larmes menaçaient de couler. Mon estomac se retourna. Parle moi, Remus. S'il te plait parle moi. Dis moi qui t'a fait une chose pareil. Dis moi pourquoi tu es si triste, pourquoi tu as si peur. J'avalai ma salive difficilement puis baissai à mon tour la tête.

-Très bien. Déclarai-je blessée. Repose toi.

Je tournai les talons et sortis de l'infirmerie d'un pas hésitant. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque puis m'installai sur une table où je fis mes devoirs pendant une heure et demie. Lorsque midi sonna, j'allai reposer à sa place un livre sur les potions et alors que j'allais retourner vers mes affaires, je m'arrêtai. Je parti vers le fond de l'allée et pris un gros volume à la couverture rouge. Tenant fermement le bouquin entre mes mains, j'allai le faire valider par Mme Pince puis regagnai ma table de travail. Je rangeai toutes mes notes dans mon sac et jetai un œil sur le livre._ « Blessures magiques d'origines animales »._

Les cicatrices de Remus ne provenaient sûrement pas de sa maladie et s'il ne voulait rien me dire, j'allai bien trouver par moi même.

Je cachai le livre au fond de mon sac puis sorti de la bibliothèque. Je marchai dans les couloirs l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Enormément de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête… Remus.. Maman… Papa… l'acte de vente… des meurtres… un mage noir… Marie…

Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…  
Je pénétrai dans la grande salle et allai m'asseoir près de Lily. Bella se tenait en face et était en grande conversation avec Sirius.

-Ils vont bien ensemble, non ? me murmura Lily à l'oreille.

Je souris et acquiesçai doucement de la tête. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient mignon ensemble pourtant rien dans leur comportement ne montrait qu'ils voulaient aller plus loin. Du moins, rien dans Bella n'indiquait une quelconque préférence. Il est vrai que Sirius la regardait toujours avec insistance mais encore je me demandais si ce n'était pas pour lui un simple jeu.

Le repas se déroula plutôt bien jusqu'à l'arrivée des courriers. Une énorme chouette se posa devant moi, me tendant une lettre rouge.

Une beuglante. La respiration entièrement coupée, je pris l'enveloppe des mains et la retournai dans tous les sens. Mon esprit se mit à bouillonner violemment.

-Ouvre la. Conseilla Sirius. De toute manière tu ne peux pas y échapper. Une fois, j'ai essayé de brûler celle de ma mère… Ça a été… terrifiant.

Peter et James approuvèrent vivement de la tête. Je déglutis puis passai un doigt sous le rabat. Je tirai doucement sentant le papier se déchirer.

-HEATHER! Hurla la voix trop peu douce de mon père.

Je sursautai et lâchai la lettre, faisant un petit bond sur le côté.

-JE VIENS JUSTE DE RECEVOIR UNE LETTRE DE POUDLARD M'INFORMANT D'UNE RETENUE POUR PROMENADE AU CLAIR DE LUNE!! JE NE T'AI PAS ELEVE COMME ÇA!

Sa voix résonnait dans toute la grande salle et je baissai la tête sur mon plat, trop honteuse.

-JE TE PREVIENS TOUT DE SUITE QU'IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU TOURNES DANS LA DÉLINQUANCE !

-Heather délinquante…répéta Sirius retenant un sourire. Alors nous on est quoi? Des criminels?

-TU M'AS SUFFISAMENT CREE DES PROBLEMES POUR QUE TU EN RAJOUTES AVEC ÇA. REPRENDS-TOI.

La lettre se déchira en l'air, laissant les morceaux de papiers tomber doucement sur la table. Un silence de trois secondes rempli la salle puis doucement les conversations reprirent. J'avais une envie de vomir encore plus croissante. Je fermai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

-Ça va ? demanda Lily doucement.

Je levai la tête.

-Parfait! Tout est parfait! M'écriai-je d'une voix aigu.

Mes membres tremblaient doucement et les larmes menaçaient de couler. Je respirai fortement puis ne supportant plus leur regard à tous, je me levai et quittai la grande salle dans de grandes enjambées.

Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…

J'avançai à travers les couloirs d'un pas rapide. J'atteins très vite la salle commune où la solitude me fit du bien. Plus de regard. Plus de rire. J'étais seule.

Inspire. Expire. Ne pas craquer. Surtout ne pas craquer.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Remus fit son entrée.

-Tu es là ? s'étonna t-il. Je croyais que tu mangeais en bas !

Il s'avança puis fronça les sourcils. Mes mains tremblaient.

-Ça ne va pas? Tu es blanche.

Je lui tournai le dos et m'appuyai mes mains sur le dossier d'une chaise. J'avais envie de vomir.

-Laisse moi seule, Remus. Annonçai-je calmement.

Il sembla surpris et je cru qu'il allait sortir quand il prononça clairement ce mot.

-Non.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il était calme mais semblait déterminé.

-Dans ce cas, je monte dans mon dortoir. Déclarai-je en avançant.

-Heather, que s'est-il passé?

Je m'arrêtai. Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

-Quand tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure de partir, annonçai-je. Je l'ai fait. Alors s'il te plait, respecte toi aussi mon choix.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner.

-Tu n'es pas seule, Heather. Déclara t-il.

Une bouffée de rage monta en moi. Si, justement j'étais seule! Je n'avais plus personne. Plus de mère. Je n'avais jamais eu de père. J'étais seule.

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…_

-Arrête. Lui criai-je en me tournant vers lui. Arrête d'être toujours là pour moi! Retourne avec les autres et fiche moi la paix! Oublie moi et fait comme les années précédentes!

-Je ne peux pas. Avoua t-il d'une voix faible.

-Si tu peux. Hurlai-je laissant une deuxième larmes couler sur ma joue. Ce n'est pas compliqué! Tu n'as qu'à…

- A faire comme toi? Me coupa t-il brusquement.

J'arrêtai de bouger.

-C'est à toi d'arrêter. Lança t-il furieux. Arrête de fuir la réalité, Heather. Tu n'es pas guérie et tu n'as pas surmonté la mort de ta mère. Tu te crois coupable de sa mort et ton père ne fait qu'accentuer les choses! Je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps que tu te laisses ainsi aller. Tu n'es pas responsable ! Tu m'entends? Elle a eu un malaise et c'est tout ! Tu avais cinq ans!

Arrête de fuir ce qui te fait peur. Affronte ton chagrin. Tu ne te sentiras mieux qu'une fois que tu auras accepté. Heather, tu n'es pas seule.

Ma gorge se noua. Une envie de vomir s'installa en moi.

-Seule! Pourquoi tout le monde me répète que je ne suis pas seule?

-Parce que tu m'as moi. Répondit-il calmement. Et tu as Lily et Bella. Puis James aussi. Et je suis sûr que Sirius t'apprécie.

Ma vue se broya à cause de mes larmes.

-Non. Non. Répétai-je d'une voix tremblante. Toi, tu as les maraudeurs.

-Pourquoi tu refuses à accepter mon aide ? demanda Remus énervé.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que moi je t'aide? Lui retournai-je la question en retenant un sanglot.

-C'est de toi, là, que l'on parle. Rétorqua t-il sur un ton plus calme. Tu fuis mon aide et celle des filles, parce que tu te crois seule, or ce n'est plus le cas. Tu as toujours du surmonter tes épreuves seule, Heather mais plus maintenant. Laisse nous t'aider.

Mes larmes coulaient doucement sur mon visage. Je menaçais bientôt de m'effondrer. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de ma main.

-J'ai peur de demain, Remus. Peur de l'oublier.

Remus s'approcha de moi.

-Laisse le temps…

Je fis un geste de recul, le visage défiguré par la colère.

-LE TEMPS?hurlai-je. Trois mois, aujourd'hui et rien n'a changé! J'ai toujours l'impression que c'était hier. Sais-tu ce que c'est, quand tu ne vois que du noir autour de toi ? Quand plus rien ne t'amuse ? Quand chacun de tes rires sont faux, forcés. As tu déjà pensé au pire tellement tu ne supportais plus rien dans ce monde ? As-tu eu des pensées si sombres dans ton esprit que tu as frôlé le pire ? As-tu peur de commettre un jour l'irréparable?

Je me tus quelques secondes fermant les yeux pour bloquer l'arrivée de mes larmes. Remus me regardait perdu, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant rentrer James, Sirius et Bella.

-Ah Lunard, tu es…

Sirius laissa sa phrase en suspens. Remus et moi nous tenions l'un en face de l'autre au centre de la pièce.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? Demanda James nous regardant alternativement.

Une boule s'installa dans ma gorge. Je me mordis la lèvre.

-Je vais très bien. Déclarai-je froidement.

Remus serra la mâchoire, son muscle oscillant et ses yeux brillants de colère.

-Lunard ? questionna Sirius.

-Pas maintenant! Coupa Remus sur un ton énervé et sec.

Il détacha son regard de moi et sortit dans une démarche furieuse de la salle commune.

Une ambiance plus que palpable régnait dans la tour. Je me sentis horriblement mal et montai rapidement dans le dortoir.

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…_

Je fermai la porte à clé et m'assis au pupitre. Je sortis une feuille de papier et ma plume. Une rage bouillait en moi. J'écrivis.

_Miss Grimberg,_

_« Les peupliers » est ma maison. Mon père par conséquent n'a pas le droit de la mettre en vente sans m'en parler en premier. Il détient peut être mon héritage jusqu'à ma majorité cependant cela ne l'autorise pas à le dilapider. Quant aux grands nombres d'acquéreurs qui se voyaient déjà emménager sur ma propriété, je vous prie de bien vouloir les refaire descendre de leur nuage. Ceci implique, Miss, que j'émets une totale objection à ce qu'on vende ma maison! En d'autres termes, je suis prête et même ceci avec le peu de moyen que je possède à faire valoir mes droits correctement. De plus, je vous conjure de bien vouloir expliquer à mon admirable père que cette affaire ne se réglera pas par votre biais, ni celui de n'importe quel magistrat._

_Veillez agréer, Miss Grimberg, mes sentiments les plus distingués._

Je signai en bas à droite puis pliai le parchemin dans des mouvements secs. Je me levai. J'avais la tête qui tournait et me sentait de plus en plus dégoûté. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain puis m'appuyai sur le lavabo.

Mon estomac se contracta violemment et je fus parcourut de plusieurs vomissements. Les larmes coulaient encore le long de mes joues…

Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…  
Je mouillai ma figure avec de l'eau pour me rafraîchir. J'étais à faire peur. Mes yeux étaient vitreux et mon visage était d'une blancheur démesurée.

Je me redressai doucement, attachant mes cheveux avec une pince puis pinçai mes joues pour leur rendre un peu de couleur. Après plusieurs rectifications, je retrouvais une allure à peu près présentable et beaucoup moins terrifiante.

Je quittai la salle de bain, pris un gilet rouge sur mes épaules et attrapai la lettre. Je descendis dans la salle commune remplie d'élèves jouant au échec, discutant ou bien faisant leur devoir. Près de la cheminée, James faisait une partie d'échec avec Bella tandis que Sirius et Lily semblait débattre sur un sujet. Remus était quant à lui, affalé dans un fauteuil, observant la masse de gens circulant devant lui. Il paraissait calmé mais une certaine mauvaise humeur dégageait de lui. Mon estomac se contracta.

Je continuai de traverser discrètement la salle avançant vers la sortie.

-Heather! Cria la voix de Stan.

Je m'arrêtai complètement immobile. Merci Stan pour la discrétion! Je me retournai contrôlant mon humeur et le regardai étonné.

-Tu vas à la volière ? demanda t-il en montrant la lettre dans ma main.

Remus avait tourné les yeux dans ma direction et me fixa, le regard sans aucune expression. James et Sirius se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de regarder Remus inquiets. Ils ne savaient pas.

-Oui. Acquiesçai-je de la tête.

Il me sourit.

-Et bien, félicite toi pour avoir de la chance. S'exclama t-il heureux.

Je haussai un sourcil et il éclata de rire.

-Je vais rejoindre Stéphanie là-haut et en passant je peux te la déposer si tu veux.

-Je…

Son regard se fit suppliant.

-Je peux même prendre en photo le hibou qui s'envolera avec ta lettre si tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Je lui accordai un sourire amusé puis opinai de la tête contre mon gré. Stan sauta de joie sur place, déposa un baiser sur mon front puis m'arracha la lettre des mains avant de sortir. Aller déposer ma lettre m'aurait permis de sortir de là… Lily me regardait puis me fit signe de venir.

Je regardai Remus qui continuai d'observer. Son regard ne parlait pas. J'inspirai un bon coup puis allai m'asseoir à côté de Sirius, faute d'autre place.

-Tu as commandé de nouveaux pantalons ? me demanda Bella en changeant un pion de place.

Je secouai négativement de la tête.

-J'attends la prochaine sortie à Pré au lard, c'est moins cher.

-Echec et mat ! cria James dans un sourire.

Bella souffla de désespoir.

-A ton tour, Lily. Annonça James.

Bella se leva pour laisser sa place à Lily qui commença à remettre tous les pions dans l'ordre. James semblait joyeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne prends plus ton jeans noir ? demanda Remus, le regard étrange.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

-Et bien figure toi…commença Bella de la colère dans la voix quand elle se tut subitement croisant mon regard noir.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Lily me jeta un rapide coup d'œil m'incitant à tout raconter.

-Non. Lui répondis-je.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne veux pas! Lançai-je.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un énorme chapitre… nota Sirius pensif. Vous parlez toujours du pantalon noir ou pas? Non parce que là, j'aurai besoin d'un décodeur.

James rit avant de changer sa dame de place…

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…_

Une phrase qui me revenait sans cesse depuis plusieurs jours. Une phrase qui me ressemblait. J'avais cette impression monstrueuse de m'enfoncer jour après jour dans un abysse, accumulant sans cesse des rancœurs, des colères dangereuses.

-Heather?

Je levai la tête et Bella me regardait inquiète.

-Ça va?

-Pourquoi elle irait mal ? questionna Remus en plongeant son regard dans le mien sur un ton détaché.

Ma gorge se noua. Pas toi… Pas toi…s'il te plait.

-Alors c'était quoi cette lettre ? s'empressa de dire Sirius.

-Rien d'important.

Je me terrai davantage sur le canapé, observant Lily et James jouer.

-Quel ambiance ! maugréa Sirius en étendant ses jambes droit devant lui.

J'étais mal à l'aise, sentant tous les regards posés sur moi. Je me levai.

-Je suis désolée. Avouai-je en les enjambant.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? s'étonna Sirius un peu perdu.

-Rien. Le rassura Remus. Tu n'as rien fait.

Je passai devant Remus et le regardai.

Je suis désolée…désolée pour tout. J'en peu plus, Remus. Je t'en prie, ne me fait pas la tête. Pas toi.

Je le dépassai me dirigeant vers le tableau de la grosse dame.

-Et merde. Cracha la voix de Remus.

J'accélérai le pas une fois dans le couloir. Il fallait que je respire. De l'air. Il me fallait absolument de l'air.

Une main m'attrapa le bras et m'obligea à me retourner.

Remus se tenait devant moi, le visage rongé de remords.

-Tu avais raison et je respecte ton choix. Dit-il. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, ma porte reste ouverte. C'est à toi de faire ton choix. Si oui ou non, tu veux être seule.

Il me sourit puis retourna dans la salle commune, me laissant seule dans le couloir. Je marchai d'un pas lent à travers tout le château et cela toute l'après midi, dans un état d'esprit affligé.

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…_

Au dîner, je n'avais guère retrouver ma bonne humeur, ni même de l'appétit. J'étais arrivée à un point où je ne réussissais même plus à cacher ma tristesse. Je ne parlai plus. Je ne souriais plus. En réalité, j'étais complètement anéantie. Cette tension, ces sentiments que j'avais tenté d'enfuir au fond de moi depuis la mort de mère et même bien avant, depuis le début de sa maladie ressortaient.

Je me couchai tôt sans pour autant réussir à fermer les yeux. J'entendis toutes les filles monter. Je vis les heures défiler doucement sous mes yeux. Le temps… la clé à tous les problèmes… Je ris intérieurement…un rire amer. Mes pensées étaient de plus en plus sombres. De plus en plus obscures.

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, des larmes de rage, de tristesse. De rage contre ma mère pour m'avoir abandonné. J'avais cinq ans et elle m'avait laissé accusé. Elle n'avais pas le droit de me laisser, pas le droit de m'oublier, pas le droit de partir. J'ai eu peur pendant tellement d'année. Des larmes de rage contre moi même, contre mon impuissance, contre ma faiblesse.

Je frappai violemment mon poing sur mon matelas retenant un cri de douleur. Elle était partie. J'était seule…

_« Je ne pense pas qu'un jour Marie réussira à oublier sa douleur. »_

Je fermai les yeux.

_"Votre mère est en phase terminale, Heather. Elle ne finira pas les vacances."_

Un sanglot me parcourut.

_"Je ne pense pas que tu réussiras à oublier la tienne et moi, la mienne."_

Je plaçai mes mains sur ma bouche.

_"Vous devez être forte. Ces prochaines semaines lui seront très durs."_

Mes muscles tremblaient.

_"On a perdu nos parents et c'est une souffrance inépuisable"._

Ma gorge brûlait

_"-J'ai peur maman. Peur de demain."_

Ma respiration devint saccadée.

_"-Sois courageuse mon ange.. Je suis fière de ma fille, fière de la femme que tu es devenue."_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, Les larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

_"Isabelle Marne bien qu'aujourd'hui ne fait plus partie de notre monde, restera à jamais dans nos cœurs et dans nos souvenirs."_

Je me redressai vivement sur mon lit.

_"En revanche, je pense qu'avec le temps, on arrive à vivre avec."_

Je me levai, titubant violemment

_"C'est la seule femme que j'ai aimé. La seule. J'aurais tout fait pour elle…"_

_"Tu te crois coupable de sa mort."_

Je sortis doucement du dortoir.

_"Tout ira bien, Heather. Je te le promets."_

Mon estomac se contracta.

_"Tu as suffisamment souffert.. Je veux m'assurer que tu ne resteras pas seule. Dans aucun des cas_."

La nausée m'envahit.

_"Tout finira par aller mieux, je te le promet."_

Je traversais la salle commune et montai les escaliers du dortoir des garçons.

_"Nous faisons tous des erreurs, Heather. L'important c'est de les reconnaître et d'en tirer des conclusions."_

J'essuyai les larmes de mon visage.

_"La mort de ta mère t'a affecté beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses."_

Inspire…

_"Tu dois absolument toucher le fond avant de pouvoir te relever. Tu dois accepter ce qui s'est passé une bonne fois pour toute."_

Expire…

_"Tu n'as pas craqué, Heather. Je parle de réellement craquer_."

Je poussai doucement la porte du dortoir.

_"Je suis désolé, Heather. C'est fini."_

Remus assis au pied de son lit, les bras entourant ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Remus… murmurai-je en pénétrant dans le dortoir..

Il leva la tête et je rencontrai son regard.

Mes yeux étaient perlés de larmes.

-Je ne veux pas être seule…

Je retins un sanglot pour ne pas réveiller les autres garçons. Remus hésita puis après un regard sur le lit d'à côté, m'emmena dans la salle commune.

J'avançai jusqu'à devant le canapé, les larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues.

-J'ai choisi… Je ne veux pas être seule.

Ma gorge était nouée. Il continuait de me regarder, ses yeux bleus-gris m'observant. J'avais le cœur lourd.

-J'ai peur de l'oublier… Avouai-je. Peur de la détester…

Remus me fixait, les mains dans les poches. Il sembla hésiter quand il s'approcha soudainement de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon avant bras et m'incita à m'asseoir.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

-Heather…murmura t-il. Comment s'appelle ta mère?

Un sanglot m'échappa.

-Isabelle.

Il approuva de la tête.

-Elle cuisinait?

Je secouai positivement de la tête.

-Je…Je crois. Je m'en souviens plus très bien. Quand elle est tombée malade, elle ne pouvait plus agir par elle-même.

L'image d'elle, couchée sur un lit surgit dans mon esprit. Elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de se nourrir et presque incapable de parler.

Remus attrapa mes mains et les serra tendrement. Il ne quitta pas des yeux.

-Quel est le dernier gâteau qu'elle t'a fait?

Une larme coula le long de ma joue…

-Un fondant au chocolat… sanglotai-je peu rassurée.

Remus sourit gentiment.

-Oh… Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Il se tut quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi tu as peur de la détester, Heather ? Tu lui en veux?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. _« Tu dois être forte pour moi, forte jusqu'à la fin ». _

-Pendant les dernières semaines, elle… elle a complètement perdu l'esprit. Elle ne me reconnaissait même pas.

Les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage.

-Je sais qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais… c'est dur de savoir qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas. J'étais son enfant. Sa petite fille.

Je commençai à trembler violemment.

-Je devais être forte…sanglotai-je. Forte pour elle… J'étais toujours toute seule. Je m'occupai toute la journée de son bien être. Je…

Mon cœur se serra.

-Sur la photo, tu avais quel âge ? demanda Remus.

-Cinq ans. Annonçai-je péniblement. C'était le jour de mes cinq ans. Le dernier anniversaire avec maman. Elle m'avait offert une balançoire. Je me rappelle même que le papier cadeau était rouge. Elle savait que j'adorais le rouge. Ce fut elle qui me balança pendant des heures quand je le lui demandais. Elle m'a même…

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, un hoquet me parcourut.

-Oh mon dieu! Criai-je sur un ton désespéré.

Des sanglots violent parcoururent mon corps. Maman était morte.

Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur mon visage.

Remus s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et pleurai à chaudes larmes. Maman était morte.

Je resserrai l'étreinte, laissant mes larmes couler largement, sans aucune retenue. De nombreux spasmes me parcoururent plus violents les uns que les autres. Je tremblais. Maman était partie, morte. Trois mois. Plus jamais je ne la soignerai. Plus jamais je ne pourrai lui parler, plus jamais la regarder. Maman était morte…

Remus caressa doucement mes cheveux, me balançant doucement de droite à gauche.

-Je suis là, Heather.

Je restai plaqué dans ses bras durant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que le sommeil prenne doucement possession de moi, au petit matin.

Trois mois et deux jours.

Dimanche 9 Octobre.

_Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort…_

_Je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi._

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé! C'est vraiment le chapitre clé, celui qui va permettre à Heather de tourner la page, de commencer une nouvelle vie peut être plus heureuse où elle accepte enfin la mort de sa mère.

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent!

Gros bisous maraudiens.


	6. Maman, si tu m'entends de làhaut

**12 **reviews pour un seul chapitre! Je n'en ai jamais eu autant auparavant! Merci beaucoup! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela fait plaisir (enfin, si vous savez peut être probablement en tout cas pour ceux qui écrivent!). J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue (petit regard craintif...).

Enfin, l'essentiel est que je poste, non? Je vous avoue que je mets le chapitre 6 maintenant car la rentrée est pour bientôt (Enormes soupirs de supplices...). Et oui... je sais que tout le monde redoute ses mots mais les vacances sont terminées et une nouvelle année scolaire s'ouvre à nous! Etant donnée que les vacances se finissent (je me répète là...), les chapitres font se faire un peu plus attendre! Ben oui, car avec le bac de Français en fin d'année(puis les maths, la SVT, et la physique pour moi, vu que je suis en L) j'aurai un peu moins de temps pour écrire! Cependant, même avec les devoirs et exams (tout le patatrac des cours quoi!), je vais quand même continuer _my Story_! Je trouverai bien le temps... dans le car par exemple! Bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie mais c'était juste pour vous dire (Après vous avoir souhaité à tous une bonne rentrée et bon courage.) que les suites seront quand même au rendez-vous!

Parlons maintenant de ce chapitre. A première vue, vous pourrez croire qu'il est plus ou moins joyeux. J'avoue qu'il donne l'impression que Heather s'est remise mais remarquez tout de même la petite note d'arrière gout dans tout cela...(Je dis ça mais je dis rien...). J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 7 (une dizaine de page environ...) et je peux vous assurer que Remus et Heather se rapprochent doucement...(Ah... C'est horrible de vous dire que je sais tout ce qui va se passer et pas vous hein? lol.)

Je remercie Lollie Lovegood, Ocaora, Chibi-san, Omb66, LK, Ewillan, Samara83, Eleonore-dem, Lia Sail et Gaby 27 pour vos reviews!!

Ewillan: Je crois que je vais arrêter de te faire lire en avant première tous mes chapitres...lol Tu les confonds tous après...lol (Ne prends pas peur, je rigole...). Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre et surtout le passage où Heather commence à Craquer!! Merci pour ta review ( et bonne chance pour Mardi. JE penserai fort à toi!)

LK: Je suis désolée que le coup de la respiration ne marche pas pour toi! Je t'assure que c'est vraiment très utile! Moi aussi j'aime bien le prénom Heather. IL provient d'un livre que j'ai lu... L'héroine était un peu comme notre Heather là... desespéré puis elle a finit par trouver le chemin du bonheur! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! PS; Quand tu dis que tu es une fan de Remus, je peux t'assurer que je te comprends!..

Omb66: J'ai été très touchée par tes deux commentaires, alors vraiment merci! j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant!

Chibi-san: Pourquoi tout le monde dit que je les ai fait pleurer? Ce chapitre là était si triste? lol. J'étais très heureuse que cela t'aie plu!! Merci pour tes compliments et ta review!! En espérant que la suite te plaise...

Cloé (ou devrai-je dire maintenant Lollie Lovegood?): Voilà enfin le chapitre 6 que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience!!lol. Je te confirme que Remus et HEathet se rapproche doucement... peut être pas trop dans ce chapitre mais dans le septième, cela se verra encore plus. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews...

Bon maintenant après avoir blablater assez longtemps, je vous laisse lire tranquillement et en paix (c'est quoi ces soupirs de soulagement?) le chapitre 6. J'espère de tout mon coeur qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6 : Maman si tu m'entends de là haut

J'ouvris doucement les yeux m'étirant un peu. Alors que je me croyais encore dans mon lit, je tombai brusquement par terre dans un petit cri. Je respirai fortement le temps de reprendre mes esprits. J'étais en ce moment même assise, si ce n'était pas affalée au pied du canapé de la salle commune, le visage couvert de traces de larmes. Les douloureux événements de hier me revinrent en mémoires mais étrangement la douleur était moins crue à avaler que les fois d'avant.

-Tu t'es pas fait trop mal? Demanda calmement une voix.

Je me levai brusquement dans un sursaut foudroyant puis me posai sur mes deux pieds, regardant qui m'avait parlé. Remus se tenait en face de moi, assis sur un fauteuil, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, créant ainsi une petite fossette sur sa joue droite. Il portait un T-Shirt vert qui faisait admirablement bien ressortir son teint châtain clair, encore légèrement doré de cette été, ainsi qu'un jean.

Je rougis violemment au souvenir de la veille. Ma gène s'accentua encore plus quand je réalisai que j'étais toujours en pyjama. Pyjama qui se trouvait être juste un petit short et un débardeur. Je baissai la tête regardant mes pieds et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-Je..Je vais…commençai-je hésitante, levant le doigt en direction du dortoir. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Remus sourit puis leva les mains en l'air, m'indiquant de prendre tout mon temps. Je montai rapidement les escaliers jusque dans la chambre vide. Il n'y avait plus personne. Le jour était levé et le soleil se trouvait être pile en dessus de notre tête. Je soufflai, las et me dirigeai sous la douche sans attendre. Je me lavai énergiquement puis me rhabillai. Je fis une demi queue à mes cheveux puis descendit rejoindre Remus en bas. Il n'avait toujours pas changé de place. Je remarquai une grande cicatrice sur son avant bras gauche.

-Tu as faim peut être ? me demanda t-il.

Mon estomac en effet criait famine. J'acquiesçai de la tête en allant m'asseoir en face de lui. Je me sentais toujours un peu gênée.

-Il est quelle heure?

Remus regarda sa montre.

-11 heures cinquante. Annonça t-il brièvement en me tendant une pomme. C'est bien ça que tu prends tous les matins, non ?

Je souris franchement puis la lui prit. Je croquai résolument dedans.

-Pourquoi il n'y a plus personne? Demandai-je entre deux bouchée.

C'est vrai, la tour était entièrement vide. D'habitude, même un dimanche, on trouvait toujours quelques élèves.

-Ils sont tous sortis dehors. Une rumeur circule, selon laquelle un troupeau de licorne traîne près de la forêt interdite. Rajouta t-il moqueur. Tu sais à quel point les gens aiment les licornes. Et voilà qu'ils essayent d'en apercevoir depuis ce matin, maintenant.

-Bien entendu, tu n'y est pour rien dans cette rumeur.

Remus parut faussement outré.

-Bien entendu.

Je ris, le cœur moins lourd que ces derniers jours.

-Merci. Murmurai-je en le fixant.

Ses yeux bleu-gris était rieur. Il se leva soudainement et me tendis une main.

-Madame… Si nous allions manger?

Je posai ma main dans la sienne et il referma ses doigts dessus tendrement. Je me levai dignement, jouant son jeu. Remus sourit franchement puis me fit passer devant lui.

-Les dames d'abord. Déclara t-il.

Je lui souris puis passai le tableau de la grosse dame. Nous marchâmes silencieusement côte à côte dans les couloirs. Ce silence n'était plus du tout pressant et pesant comme ces derniers jours. On avait retrouvé cette simplicité et souplesse dans nos rapports et cela me soulageait. J'avais l'impression d'être neuve, de voir Poudlard sous un jour différent. Depuis la rentrée, je réalisai pour la première fois que tout n'était pas si noir et sombre que je le croyais. En fait, la plupart des tableaux avaient des couleurs vives et les fantômes circulaient joyeusement entre les élèves. L'idée de voir les gens joyeux ne me mettait plus en colère et c'était déjà un très bon début.

-Mon père veut vendre la maison. Déclarai-je. Son avocate m'a envoyé une lettre. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais contre.

Nous nous approchâmes de la grande salle déjà remplie de beaucoup d'élèves.

-Tu crois que j'ai bien fait?

Remus garda le silence quelques secondes, laissant le tumulte des voix des élèves nous parvenir.

-Si tu crois que c'est ce que tu dois faire, alors tu as eu raison.

Je ne voulais pas vendre ma maison. L'idée que des gens puissent vivre dans ces pièces, dormir dans ma chambre, jouer sur mon arbre. Et pourtant, je m'étais promis de ne plus y remettre les pieds sans maman.

-Je ne sais plus. Avouai-je. Peut être qu'il a raison quand il dit que ça va m'empêcher d'avancer.

Remus s'arrêta et me regarda fixement.

-Fais ton choix sans écouter les propos de ton père. Déclara t-il. Il ne la vend pas pour ton bien mais pour le sien. Si tu crois que tu dois la garder, alors bat toi. Puis peut être qu'un jour elle te servira.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, réfléchissant. Peut être qu'il avait raison. Je me retournai vers la grande salle et me dirigeai vers la table des Griffondors. Remus se tenait juste à côté de moi.

-Attend et tu verras bien. Me conseilla t-il en allant s'asseoir à côté de Sirius.

Ouais. Attendre. Il fallait que j'attende. J'inspirai un grand bol d'air puis rejoignis les filles. Je m'assis à côté de Bella et me servis à manger. Sirius et elle étaient en grande discussion.

-Dis, Heather. Déclara Sirius. J'ai rien dit de méchant hier?

Je levai la tête stoppant mon bras en l'air, tenant une louche remplie de légume. Je devais avoir l'air surprise quand Remus éclata de rire.

Je posai la nourriture dans mon assiette et remis la louche à sa place.

-Non. Dis-je hésitante ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi on parlait. Non.

Sirius sourit soulagé.

Je jetai un regard interrogateur vers Remus qui se retenait à grande peine de rire. Il secoua négativement de la tête pour me dire de laisser couler. Je fronçai les sourcils replongeant mon nez dans mon plat.

Tout le long du repas, la discussion tourna autour des licornes et de ce qu'ils avaient tous aperçut, ce qui se résumait à pas grand chose. Certain croyait avoir vu des yeux, d'autre la corne et d'autre une couleur argentée. En fait, personne n'était d'accord mais cela avait rendu l'atmosphère plus décontractée.

-Tu crois qu'ils réagiraient tous comment Lunard. Chuchota Sirius. s'ils apprenaient qu'ils se sont fait tous berner ?

Remus sourit, malicieux.

-J'aimerai bien voir leur tête s'ils découvraient qu'ils ont simplement vu un bout de bâton coloré en argent que je faisait léviter Continua James.

-Personnellement, je trouverais ça comique. Murmura Remus en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je souris discrètement attrapant le sel.

Le repas se passa agréablement bien. J'avais l'impression de voir les choses sous un jour nouveau bien qu'une certaine angoisse me tenaillait encore.

Je retournai avec les filles à la salle commune après le déjeuné comme la plupart des élèves en fait. De gros nuages noirs s'étaient emparés du ciel menaçant quiconque qui souhaitait sortir, d'être trempé jusqu'au os.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin dans la tour des griffondors, un attroupement d'élèves vers le panneau d'affichage s'agitait doucement. Bella, la plus petite entre Lily et moi, se faufila discrètement entre les gens pour apercevoir quelque chose. Elle revint finalement après plusieurs minutes sans manquer de recevoir au passage quelques coups de coude.

-Alors, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, une nouvelle disons moyenne et une plutôt contrariante pour certaines personnes. Annonça t-elle en frottant son bras droit.

-Commence par la mauvaise. Décida Lily avec une affirmation de ma part.

Bella roula des yeux, cherchant ses mots.

-Pour des raisons de sécurité après les attaques récentes, Pre-au-lard va être surveillé par des aurors à chacune de nos sorties.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, c'était pour nous protéger et veiller à notre sécurité. Certes, certains fauteurs de trouble comme les maraudeurs ou quelques serpentards se seraient bien passés de cette surveillance.

-Sinon, la sortie à pré-au-lard a été avancée à Samedi…

En quoi est-ce une nouvelle « moyenne » ? C'est génial! Je pourrai enfin me trouver de nouveaux Jeans qui me seront bien utiles.

-En quoi est-ce moyen comme nouvelle? Demanda Lily.

-Non, ça c'est la bonne nouvelle. Continua Bella. La moyenne risque de te mettre hors de toi, ma chère Lily.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, une fois encore, nous devons rester par groupe de plusieurs.

-Et ? s'impatienta Lily.

-Ils ont fait des groupes obligatoires? Supposai-je.

Bella confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! Nous sommes quand même toutes les trois! Débita t-elle rapidement en voyant nos visages légèrement inquiets.

-Qu'est ce qui est sensé me mettre hors de m….

-LILY ! cria la voix de James se plaçant soudainement devant elle, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Lily tourna la tête effrayée vers Bella qui ne fit que acquiescer doucement. Je me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Ils ont du se dire que laisser trois jolies filles circulant seule à Pré au lard n'était pas prudent. Déclara Sirius. Alors ils ont mit quatre jeunes hommes très talentueux pour les protéger de tous les dangers.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Bella lui tapa l'épaule.

-On sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule! Répliqua Bella.

-Je n'en doute pas, ma belle. Répliqua t-il dans un sourire charmeur.

-Et pourquoi pas Stan? s'étonna Lily. Stan était très bien.

James parut faussement outré.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, Lily, je croirais que tu préfères Stan à moi… ironisa t-il.

Lily me lança un regard désespéré. Je compatissais sincèrement malgré le comique de la situation.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous devrons toujours rester ensemble sans se quitter une seule seconde ? demandai-je pour sauver premièrement Lily d'une situation gênante puis deuxièmement parce que cela m'intriguait.

-Pourquoi ça te déplairait tant que ça d'être toute une après midi en notre compagnie ? questionna Sirius. Ou bien est-ce seulement James, Peter et Moi-même qui dérangeront ?

Je maudis Sirius Black.

-Non, c'est juste pour savoir. Répliquai-je dans un sourire mielleux tandis que Sirius souriait franchement.

En réalité, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Je m'inquiétai un peu de cette sortie. Pas parce qu'il y aura les maraudeurs mais seulement parce que nos activités étaient en tous points différentes. Lily, Bella et moi-même voudront aller Gaichiffon, magasin de vêtements où nous passons généralement de long moments. Et je doute, personnellement, que les quatre garçons apprécieront de passer deux, trois heures dans un magasin d'habits à nous regarder s'extasier devant les dernières nouveautés.

-Ça sera une journée magnifique ! s'exclama James. N'est-ce pas Lunard?

Remus s'approchait de nous en compagnie de Peter. Sirius lui expliqua rapidement en quoi cette journée sera magnifique dans des mots très simples.

-James va enfin passer une après midi entière en compagnie de Evans.

D'ailleurs, cela lui valut le regard le plus noir de Lily et James.

-La visite à pré au lard a été avancée. Expliquai-je au deux arrivants qui étaient un peu perdu. Et des groupes ont été formés pour des raisons de sécurité.

Remus hocha de la tête et Peter approuva.

-Alors, le programme va être très simple! Annonça Sirius. Nous irons chez Zonko, Honeydukes, Derviche et Bang, puis nous ferons une pose au Trois-Balais et après on ira faire un tour vers la cabane hurlante !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et Remus semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire.

-Attend cinq minutes avant de t'emballer, Black. Déclara Lily en reprenant de l'assurance une fois qu'elle s'éloigna un peu de James. Votre programme est très beau mais qui te dit que nous sommes d'accord?

-Pourquoi vous ne l'êtes pas ?

James la regarda étonné ainsi que Sirius. A leur regard surpris, ils n'avaient pas pu imaginer une seule seconde que leur plan ne nous convenait pas. C'était comme si pour eux, cela coulait de source. Bon d'accord, ça coulait de source…

-Non! Bien sur que non. Déclara Bella. Je suis d'accord pour aller à Zonko et Honeydukes et je pense que les filles aussi.

Nous acquiesçâmes vivement de la tête et Bella poursuivit :

-Pour Derviche et Bang, nous voulons bien faire un effort mais encore faut-il qu'il y ait quelque chose d'intéressant à voir.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Remus nous faisant tous sursauté. Ce magasin est vraiment une petite mine d'or bien que ce ne soit pas celui qu'on préfère.

-Ouais. Renchérit James. C'est d'une certaine manière la caserne…comment il dise les moldus déjà ?

-La caserne d'Ali baba. Termina Lily.

-Exactement. Il suffit de chercher un peu et on trouve une multitude de truc !

Sirius, Remus et Peter acquiescèrent de la tête. Bella haussa les épaules.

-On verra bien. Pour reprendre où j'en étais…Les Trois-Balais c'est aussi ok.

-Mais tout est Ok, alors! Déclara Sirius en voulant détourner la conversation mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de la Brune.

-Non, justement. Avec les filles on ira à Gaichiffon.

Les garçons poussèrent un long soupir.

-Pour que vous y restiez des heures sans rien acheter au final ? s'exclama Peter.

-Je dois m'acheter des Jeans! Affirmai-je.

Oui, c'était d'ailleurs plutôt urgent. Lily Et Bella approuvèrent de la tête sous la mine déconfit des maraudeurs.

-Ben, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu ne prends plus les autres. Annonça posément Remus un sourire beaucoup trop maraudeur sur les lèvres. Peut être que l'on acceptera d'y aller.

J'arrivai pas à y croire. Mais c'était du chantage là! Je plissai les yeux et secouai négativement de la tête. Remus sourit malicieusement.

-Et…continua Bella sur sa lancée, il est hors de question que l'on aille vers la cabane hurlante.

Remus éclata de rire en même temps que James. Sirius se contenta de regarder Bella d'un air moqueur.

-Tu n'aurais pas peur par hasard?

Elle se redressa sur ses jambes, relevant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une question de peur mais de prudence. Riposta t-elle d'un air impressionnant.

Pourtant sa petite taille ne faisait pas le poids face à celle de Sirius qui la dépassait largement d'une tête.

-De prudence… répéta t-il sur un ton où le fou rire se sentait proche.

-La maison est hantée! Expliqua Lily.

-Et alors? Poudlard est rempli de fantômes.

C'est vrai que notre peur paraissait stupide, vu de ce point là. Mais ce n'était pas les fantômes en eux-même qui nous terrifiaient. Seulement les hurlements qui en provenaient. J'avouai que pour des griffondors ce n'était pas bien courageux mais si personne n'osait y mettre les pieds, c'était bien qu'il y avait une raison!

Les garçons se regardèrent d'un air entendu et complice. Ils semblaient être les seuls à ne pas avoir peur et même plutôt inconscients. Remus se mordait fortement la lèvre pour retenir son rire alors que James et Sirius y allaient de bon train.

-De toute manière, la visite n'est que Samedi prochain. Dis-je finalement pour conclure la discussion. On verra bien le jour venu, ce que l'on ferra.

Les quatre garçons haussèrent les épaules, un large sourire sur leur visage. Cependant, juste avant qu'ils se dirigent vers la cheminé, j'aperçu, pendant un bref instant, une once de peur dans les yeux de Remus.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lundi matin, alors que les filles étaient à leur cours d'Arithemencie, je marchai près du lac en compagnie de Remus. Nous étions seulement au début du mois d'octobre, mais le froid s'était rapidement installé. Le soleil apparaissait très rarement tandis que d'énormes nuages gris parsemaient le ciel.

-Ça te fait une semaine chargée. Nota Remus après que je lui ai expliqué pour mes cours de Métamorphose. Tu finis tes cours à quelles heures les autres jours de la semaine ?

-Le mardi et Mercredi, à 16 heures et le jeudi à 15 heures.

-Ce qui te fais, trois heures le lundi, mardi, mercredi et 4 heures le jeudi et trois heures le Vendredi. 16 heures en plus !

J'opinai de la tête. Sur ces 16 heures, j'en avais 5 heures pour la métamorphose et le reste du temps, je serais à l'infirmerie pour mon stage. J'étais épuisée rien qu'en pensant à ma fin de semaine. Il allait falloir que je prenne un bon rythme, que je tienne mes devoirs à jours et que je ne me couche pas trop tard. Peut être même que je devrais me lever plus tôt pour faire mes devoirs.

-Tu ne vas pas chômer.

Je souris à Remus. Il commençait à reprendre un peu des forces. Sa fatigue était moins apparente qu'il y a deux jours et il paraissait plus en forme.

-Tu crois que je vais réussir? Demandai-je.

J'étais inquiète. 16 heures de cours en plus, ce n'était pas rien. Je n'ai jamais été une élève excellente et j'ai toujours travaillé pour réussir. Mes cours de métamorphose ont toujours été laborieux et avoir réussi à obtenir acceptable à mes buses, fut presque un quasi-miracle. J'avais travaillé cette matière comme une folle, je l'ai toujours travaillé comme une folle. Dix fois plus que pour les autres matières.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

Vrai encore une fois. Soit je réussissais ce concours, soit adieu la carrière. Je poussai un long soupir de découragement.

-Mais il n'y a pas de raison que tu te loupes. Continua Remus. Puis je t'aiderai si tu veux.

Je lui souris franchement. Ça je voulais bien…

Nous continuâmes d'avancer près du lac.

-Il ne fait pas très chaud, on devrait peur être rentrer. Proposa t-il.

J'acquiesçai volontiers de la tête. Il faisait vraiment très froid pour un mois d'octobre. Nous montâmes directement dans la tour de Griffondors et allâmes nous asseoir à une table. Remus sortit un livre et commença à lire. Je pris la gazette du sorcier posée sur la table puis commençai à la feuilleter.

Les mêmes titres apparaissaient depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

« _Un mage noir qui monte en puissance_ ?» « _Qui est réellement cet homme qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des ténèbres ?_» « _Tous ces meurtres commandités par le mage noir_». « _La guerre est-elle déclarée ?_ » « _Que fait le ministère face à toutes ces attaques ? _» « _Quelles sont les mesures prises ?_»

Je m'étais toujours occupée de maman et jamais avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais réalisé à quel point les choses étaient graves. Je ne voyais que maman, ne vivant et respirant que pour elle. Je ne lisais que les journaux médicaux à la recherche d'un nouveau antidote. Alors, c'était vraiment dur et étrange de comprendre comment le monde avait changé. Les nombreuses disparitions… les meurtres signés par une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche… ce nom que personne n'osait prononcer… ces êtres habillés en noir, appelés Mangemorts et les détraqueurs qui n'étaient plus sous le contrôle du ministère. Avais-je à ce point fermé les yeux?

« _Dans le cas où aucune guerre n'a été déclarée officiellement par le ministère, il est difficile d'assurer correctement la sécurité de la population. Certes, nous en avons informé le premier ministre moldu mais cela sera t-il suffisant? Il semblerait que ce mage noir qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort soit un sorcier d'une très grande puissance. Ses meurtres et ses nombreuses tentatives d'accroître son nombre de fidèles sont terrifiants et déstabilisent sans cesse nos projets. Bien entendu, le ministère, par le biais du premier ministre, fait tout son possible pour éviter un mouvement de panique à la population en instaurant de nombreux piliers de sécurités un peu partout. Cependant, il serait sage que chacun commence par se protéger soi-même et à être prudent. S'instaurer un couvre feu et éviter de circuler seul dans des lieux sombres, par exemple. Cela peut paraître simpliste comme solution mais c'est déjà un très bon début._

_Savons-nous précisément ce que voudrait le seigneur des ténèbres ?_

_Le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort a pris ces derniers temps énormément d'ampleur et de puissance. Pour vous prouver cela, je vous demande de vous tourner sur un sujet qui est vraiment de dernière importance. Son nom. Les gens n'osent pas prononcer un simple nom du fait que son propriétaire tue sans justification. Pourtant celui-ci indique énormément sur le caractère de ce personnage. Il se fait appeler « Lord », se considérant déjà supérieur. Ces partisans le nomment « Le seigneur ». _

Avec seulement cela, nous pouvons conclure que ce sorcier aime, si ce n'est aspire la grandeur et la pureté. Dans ses actes notamment, c'est souvent des rues moldus ou des familles d'origines moldus qui se voient être touchées. D'ailleurs la pureté du sang est pour lui un critère qui a une importance primordiale sans sa conquête.

J'arrêtai de lire. Si j'avais compris correctement ce qui était dit, c'était révoltant. Je levai les yeux du journal pour croiser ceux de Remus.

-Tu as lu l'article ? demandai-je.

Il acquiesça de la tête doucement.

-Qui est cette homme qui répond aux questions.

-Le secrétaire général et personnel du ministre mais il est plus considéré comme son bras droit. D'ailleurs, je pense que cela aurait du être lui le premier ministre mais les gens le trouvaient trop direct.

Il souffla puis s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Cela va faire plusieurs années qu'il se bat pour faire entendre à la population la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort.

-Remus ? Quand il dit : _« la pureté du sang est pour lui un critère qui a une importance primordiale sans sa conquête », _il veut dire quoi exactement ?

-Cela veut dire que nous rentrons en guerre pour un motif idéologique sur le sang pur, un sang où on ne trouve aucune trace de sang moldu.

-Il souhaite voir les sangs-pur régner ?

Remus acquiesça doucement de la tête.

Les sang purs. Ça ne rimait à rien. Je frissonnai de dégoût. Tuer pour une histoire de sang. Les gens ne mourraient-ils pas assez à cause de banals accidents ou de maladies?

-Savons-nous qui sont ses partisans?

Remus sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

-Pas vraiment. Certains sont très reconnaissables grâce à la marque des ténèbres sur leur avant bras, expliqua t-il, mais ils n'en possèdent pas tous. Certaines personnes approuvent les idées de Voldemort sans pour autant faire partie de ses partisans. C'est peut être même eux les plus dangereux.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Je suis sûr que Remus parlait de la famille de Sirius. Les Black toujours aussi réputés pour leur noirceur d'esprit. Je soufflai.

Il regarda sa montre puis se leva.

-On y va? Ça va être l'heure.

-Si tu veux.

Je me mis debout et Remus me sourit. Nous sortîmes de la salle commune côte à côte, descendant les escaliers pour se diriger vers le cours de Potion.

-Si la guerre est déclarée, Remus. Que se passera t-il?

Mon ton était inquiet. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qui se déroulera ensuite. Des choses étranges et terribles se passaient dehors, des choses dont nous n'avions même pas idées mais pourtant qui nous terrifiaient déjà.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Remus. Mais probablement rien de bon.

Il baissa la tête et me fixa. Ses yeux bleu-gris se voulaient rassurant pourtant une once de peur nageait en lui. Il me sourit tendrement puis regarda de nouveau devant lui. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la salle de cours et on attendit patiemment que la sonnerie retentisse, dans un silence angoissant.

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et on rentra à l'intérieur. J'allai directement m'asseoir à ma place. Remus alla poser son sac puis vint me rejoindre pour discuter, le temps que les élèves (qui avait précédemment court) s'installât.

-Pense à autre chose, Heather. Murmura Remus. Ne te tracasse pas à l'avance pour une chose qui ne semble pas prête d'arriver.

-Comment ça?

-A moins qu'un énorme coup soit porté au ministère, le premier ministre n'a pas l'intention de déclarer une guerre ouverte et d'affoler ainsi toute une population.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et Remus sourit, amusé.

-Quoi? Demandai-je étonnée par ce changement d'attitude.

Remus secoua la tête négativement, m'informant de laisser tomber.

-Non, vas-y ! Dit!

Son sourire s'accentua davantage.

-C'est stupide. M'informa t-il.

-C'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait rire?

-Toi.

-Moi?

-Quand tu t'es mordillée la lèvre inférieure. Tu le fais à chaque fois que quelque chose te tracasse.

Heureusement, Sirius arriva pile à ce moment là et s'assit à côté de moi dans une exclamation de joie envers Remus. Ainsi, ce dernier détourna son regard et je pus rougir discrètement sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Le cours d'arithemencie était vraiment géniale, Lunard ! s'exclama Sirius. C'était hilarant!

Lunard haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment? Demanda t-il amusé, pas le moins du monde étonné. Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois-ci?

Sirius parut offensé par la remarque avant d'éclater de rire.

-Pas grand chose qui nous valait trois heures de retenues, si tu veux mon avis.

Remus sourit. Il tourna la tête vers sa place où son binôme était déjà installé.

-Tu me raconteras plus tard, je dois y aller.

Sirius approuva vivement de la tête en sortant sa baguette de son sac. Remus passa devant et discrètement pressa ma main droite.

-Pense à autre chose. Murmura t-il dans un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

-C'est ce soir que tu as Métamorphose avec McGo? Demanda Sirius en ouvrant son livre de Potion. Livre, dont au passage, était recouvert de petite annotation tout sauf scolaire.

J'approuvai de la tête.

-C'est Remus qui nous en a parlé. Tu verras, c'est plus intéressant que les années précédentes.

-Où est River? clama la voix du professeur Slugorhn.

Je levai la tête et pour observer la classe. Stan n'était nulle part.

-A l'infirmerie, Monsieur. Déclara Sirius. Il a reçu un cognard sur son bras.

-Un cognard ? s'étonna le professeur.

-Ben ouais. Affirma Sirius ne semblant pas vouloir en dire davantage.

Le professeur haussa les épaules et nous indiqua le travail à faire.

-Que faisait un cognard dans le château? Demanda Bella en se retournant.

-D'après toi? Qui tentent toujours de nous assommer pour un rien?

Les serpentards évidemment. Bella en arriva à la même conclusion que moi mais fut interrompu par le professeur qui venait vers elle. En même temps, bien que j'admettais que les Serpentards les attaquaient souvent, je doutai fermement que ce soit toujours pour un rien. C'était comme on pourrait dire, un renvois continuel de la balle entre les deux maisons.  
Nous commençâmes notre travail quand une feuille de parchemin apparut sur le pupitre, juste devant Sirius. Quelques mots étaient écris.

Sirius les lu rapidement puis leva la tête vers la première rangée. Severus et Lily travaillaient comme depuis leur première année ensemble. Même si après leur dispute, une tension s'était légèrement installée et que Lily était beaucoup plus froide. En ce moment même, Severus coupait en petit morceau des herbes tandis que la rouquine tournait la potion à l'intérieur du chaudron. Severus lui parla et elle se permit un petit sourire.

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis écrivit quelques mots sur son parchemin rapidement avant de lever la tête vers James à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce dernier éclata de rire sous le regard interrogateur de sa partenaire et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius, le visage radieux.

De nouveaux mots apparurent sur le parchemin et ce fut au tour de Sirius de rigoler ouvertement. Le reste de l'heure continua ainsi. Je fis la potion. Sirius écrivait sur son parchemin jetant de tant en tant des regards veineux vers Rogue puis s'amusait à faire de grands signes à James quand le professeur tournait le dos à la classe.

Ce fut un de ces cours où aucun des deux maraudeurs ne se pencha sur son travail et attira grâce à leur pitrerie les regards de presque toute la classe.

Je les admirais. Malgré tous leurs problèmes, ils réussissaient toujours à garder le sourire. Je pensais à Maman… Elle aussi riait, même avant sa mort.

Salle de métamorphose. 16 heures. J'attendais tranquillement l'arrivée du professeur qui ne devrait désormais plus tarder, étant une des profs les plus à cheval sur l'heure. En effet, elle apparut finalement.

-Bonjours Miss Marne. Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est très bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer tout de suite.

Le professeur McGonagall était réputée pour son excellence dans le domaine de l'enseignement mais notamment pour sa persévérance. On travailla jusqu'à 18 heures sans relâche, enchaînant sortilège après sortilège. J'était totalement épuisée mais je ne renonçai jamais. Je devais à tous les points me montrer forte et combattive si je souhaitais vraiment réussir.

Quand je sortis de nos trois heures de cours, j'étais lessivée. Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie d'un pas lent mais déterminé. Je rentrais dans la petite salle que Mme Pomfresh m'avait réservée pour déposer mes affaires. Je mis mon sac de cours sur une chaise, me plaçai devant un glace et attachai en deux mouvements mes longs cheveux sous forme de chignon. Je passai un peu d'eau sur mon visage puis me lavai les mains avec du savon avant de rentrer dans l'infirmerie même, avec ses nombreux lits.

Comme si tout le monde s'était passé le mot, un nombre impressionnant de malades défilèrent sous mes yeux fatigués. Mme Pomfresh fut au début, souvent derrière moi mais s'apercevant probablement que je savais me gérer toute seule, elle me laissa un peu tranquille.  
A la fin de mon travail, je sortis encore plus épuisée que l'heure précédente. Je me dirigeai directement vers la grande salle où le dîner commençait et je me s'assis entre Remus et Bella.

-Fatiguée? Questionna le maraudeur.

-Non… juste épuisée, lessivée, cassée et découragée.

Remus sourit devant ma mine accablée.

-Tu as beaucoup de devoirs?

J'arrêtai mon geste pour prendre ma nourriture et laissai tomber mon bras lourdement sur la table. C'est vrai, j'ai encore des devoirs!

-A mon avis, ça veut dire oui. Plaisanta Bella.

Je lui tirai la langue. Gna Gna Gna.

Je dînai avec appétit comme si cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas mangé. C'est pas que le travail ça creuse, mais un peu… Je montai ensuite rapidement dans la salle commune puis m'installai sur la table. Je sortis mes cours et me mit à bûcher sur mes Runes anciennes avec acharnement.

Remus se plaça derrière moi et lut par dessus mon épaule, mes devoirs.

-Tu t'en sors ? chuchota t-il à mon oreille en posant son doigt sur la troisième ligne de mon parchemin. C'est Eihwaz ici, pas Ehwaz.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je confondais toujours. Je barrai le mot et écrivit en petit par dessus la correction. Remus prit une chaise qu'il plaça à côté de moi puis s'assit dessus, les jambes de chaque côté du dossier.

-Ça s'est bien passé avec McGonagall? Vous avez fait quoi?

Je lui racontai mes trois heures de cours et Remus m'écouta attentivement. Il ne m'interrompit pas, il ne commenta pas, il écouta juste.

-J'ai du mal avec le dernier sort, mais McGonagall dit que c'est normal.

Remus hocha la tête. Je lui parlai ensuite de ma première heure en tant que infirmière et lui avouai que ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'imaginais. Certes, les pratiques médicales étaient les mêmes que pour maman, mais le contact avec les patients étaient totalement différents. Je n'avais du tout eu le même rapport avec les élèves et maman.

-C'est normal, annonça Remus. Tu aimais ta mère, Heather. Et la façon dont tu t'occupais d'elle sera toujours différente de celle des autres. Je doute que tu glisses des mots doux à un Serpentard, juste histoire de lui faire oublier sa souffrance.

Je ris doucement devant les yeux rieurs de Remus. J'en doutais aussi fortement.

-Et puis je crois que si un jour ça t'arriverai, Sirius et James s'arrangeront pour te remettre sur le droit chemin. Plaisanta t-il.

-Et pas toi?

Il haussa les yeux d'un air mystérieux.

-Moi ? Je dirige toujours par derrière et je leur laisse le rôle des mauvais garçons.

Je ris quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de Remus. Sirius et James se trouvait juste derrière lui, le visage faussement outré.

-Nous sommes donc tes pantins? Demanda d'une voix mielleuse Sirius.

Remus fixa son regard dans mes yeux. Il sourit.

-Voyons, j'ai pas dit ça, Patmol.

Un bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire survint brusquement. Je posai rapidement ma main devant ma bouche sous le regard attendrit de Remus. Je lui souris puis rangeai mes affaires.

-Je vais me coucher. Informai-je les garçons.

-Déjà ? s'étonna Sirius. Il est tôt.

Pour lui, 22 heures c'était tôt comparé à 1heure voire deux heures du matin mais pour moi, et vu ma journée c'était suffisamment tard.

-Et bien si tu souhaites réellement que je reste la prochaine fois, Sirius. Débrouille toi pour ne pas m'envoyez trois Serpentards à l'infirmerie.

Durant mon stage, j'ai vu arriver trois Serpentards de 6ème année dans un état épouvantable. Tout ce qu'ils sont arrivés à articuler c'était « Black, Potter, Lupin » d'un ton hargneux et furieux. James et Remus sourirent.

-Oh ! s'exclama Sirius. C'était pas ma faute pour une fois ! C'est Lunard qui leur a foutu une raclée!

Je haussai un sourcil en direction du maraudeur qui me sourit innocemment.

-Je ne l'aurai jamais fait, s'ils ne l'avaient pas mérité. Se justifia t-il.

Les gens ont bien tort de croire que Remus est le plus calme des maraudeurs. A mon avis, il est simplement plus discret que les deux autres. Je leur souris puis me levai.

-Bonne nuit les garçons.

Je montai rapidement dans le dortoir et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je me plaçai sur le dos et fermai les yeux. Trois mois et trois jours sans maman. J'inspirai fortement. La journée avait été dur comme pendant ses périodes de crises. Je n'avais pas eu un moment pour penser à moi. Maman, si tu m'entends de là-haut, aide moi à tenir le rythme.

Je me tournai sur le côté, et montai mes jambes vers mon torse. Dans la position du fœtus, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour que le sommeil vienne à moi.

Je vis pendant cette semaine à l'infirmerie des malades de toutes sortes. En réalité, jamais je n'aurai pensé que les élèves y allaient si souvent.

J'eu le droit de voir des nez, des chevilles ou des bras cassés dans des raisons qui paraissent d'ailleurs toujours étranges. Pas vu un mur, loupé une marche…

Un serpentard arriva notamment en fin de semaine, sans ne pouvoir plus prononcer un mot. J'ai eu par ailleurs énormément de mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait vu qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire. J'ai même cru qu'il se moquait de moi. Ce ne fut que lorsque Regulus arriva, soumis lui-même au sortilège **Tarentallegra, accompagné par le professeur McGonagall qui m'expliqua que je compris. **

Il y eu également l'histoire d'un élève de première année qui s'était trouvé malencontreusement au plein milieu d'une bataille de 7ème année (bataille entre les deux maisons griffondors et Serpentards bien entendu) et reçu le sort Elasticus ce qui lui faisait faire des bonds de plusieurs mètres. Nous avons eu du mal par ailleurs à le récupérer. Il fallu le stupéfixer en l'air, le faire redescendre et lui administrer le contre sort adéquat.

Trois filles arrivèrent notamment jeudi, le visage rempli de furoncles après une dispute sur un garçon qui d'après ce que je compris à travers les insultes qu'elles se jetaient les unes sur les autres, était notre adorable et inoffensif maraudeur, j'ai nommé bien sur Sirius Black. Quelques uns sont arrivés le visage gonflé comme un ballon, d'autre avait été touché par le sortilège rictusempra les plongeant dans un fou rire incontrôlable et d'autre encore arrivèrent dans des états plus désastreux après des duels qui avaient mal tournés.

Ce fut, je crois, pendant cette semaine plus que chargée que je découvris véritablement à quel point le monde sorcier, et surtout notre célèbre école, avait besoin d'une infirmière et d'antidotes efficaces.

Samedi arriva rapidement, amenant à Poudlard une once de bonheur. Pre au lard nous ouvra ses portes et c'est avec enthousiasme que nous nous y rendîmes. Une bonne ambiance régnait dans le groupe. Je marchai à côté de Remus tout en discutant avec Lily et Bella. Cependant une ou deux fois, nos mains s'effleurèrent volontairement me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps. Remus continuait de discuter avec Sirius mais me jeta un regard en biais, amusé.

Comme à chaque sortie nous allâmes chez Honeydukes, Zonko et les maraudeurs purent rapidement faire le plein de leur réserve. Ils nous firent notamment découvrir tous les trésors de Derviche et Bang avec différents objets de toutes sortes. Des montres à 12 aiguilles, des plumes menteuses, des bagues illusionnistes et des choses plus farfelues encore.

C'est avec un accord commun que l'on se dirigea tous au Trois-Balais. On s'installa à une table et on commanda nos boissons. Sirius et James allèrent nous les chercher au bar, où ils prirent le temps de faire rire Rosmetta pendant dix minutes au moins.

Au bout d'une heure, nous allâmes payer tous ensemble récoltant chacun au fond de sa poche, la monnaie que l'on tendit à James. Il déposa le tout sur le bar, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour Heather.

Je me retournai dans un petit sursaut pour faire face à la voix. Papa se tenait de l'autre côté du bar, m'observant minutieusement. Mon estomac se contracta à nouveau. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était à l'enterrement de maman. Un souvenir que j'étais bien décidé à enfouir en moi.

-Je reviens. Annonçai-je à mon groupe.

Sirius me retint par le bras.

-On est sensé rester ensemble.

-C'est son père, Patmol. Annonça James.

Une ambiance tendue s'était installée entre nous. Remus me fixait anxieux, James paraissait en colère et les filles gênée. Seul Sirius gardait contenance.

-En apparence. Répliqua t-il. Peut être qu'une personne a pris du polynectar pour lui ressembler.

Remus se permit un sourire en coin.

-Tu parles comme Maugrey, là.

Je regardai Sirius.

-S'il te plait.

Il consentit à me lâcher le bras et je me dirigeai vers mon paternel, une crampe d'estomac me tenaillant.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur ma joue. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir, ce que je fis sans contester. Je l'observai. Il n'avait pas changé. Le regard toujours aussi sombre et glacial, les lèvres pincées dans un rictus irrité et le teint clair. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en mauvaise santé, ni d'être surplombé de travail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandai-je intriguée.

-Je travaille, figure toi.

Sa voix était sèche. J'avais eu le temps d'admettre la vérité depuis l'enterrement de maman, j'avais eu le temps d'ingurgiter la nouvelle aussi difficile qu'elle soit à avaler mais l'entendre encore une fois s'adresser à moi comme s'il s'adressait à un collaborateur ne me laissait pas de glace.

Je baissai les yeux sur la chope qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

-Je n'aime pas comment tes amis nous regardent. Déclara t-il sur un ton reproche.

Je tournai la tête pour les voir, tous assis à une table, les regards tournés dans notre direction.

-Ils surveillent. Normalement, nous ne sommes pas sensé nous séparer.

Papa pinça ses lèvres si fortement qu'elles ne devinrent plus qu'un simple trait. Il porta finalement sa main dans la poche de son pantalon. Je pu sentir une petite agitation vers le groupe jusqu'à ce que mon père me tendit une lettre. Il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour la reconnaître.

-Miss Grimberg m'a fait part de ceci, ce matin.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, rassemblant mon courage. Ce n'est que mon père après tout.

-Je ne veux pas vendre la maison. Déclarai-je posément.

Et je sus que c'était la meilleur solution.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Répliqua t-il sanglant. L'acte de vente est sur le point d'être signé.

Quoi? Non! C'est ma maison!

-Mais elle est à moi! Tu ne peux pas ignorer mon avis!

Papa sourit sévèrement.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Heather. Jusqu'à ta majorité, je détiens tous les droits.

Ma majorité. Je détestai devoir encore attendre et dépendre de lui. C'était ma maison! C'était ma vie, mon héritage, mon choix !

-Ma magistrat t'enverra des papiers à signer.

-J'ai dit que cette affaire ne se réglera pas à coup de correspondance entre moi et un _magistrat_.

Papa se redressa sur son tabouret et me toisa de haut.

-Je suis ton tuteur, Heather. Siffla t-il entre ses dents. Je prends des décisions et tu dois t'y tenir. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Je suis ton tuteur. Même pas ton père, ta famille. Juste ton tuteur. Mon cœur s'alourdit encore davantage. La colère montait en moi. On a toujours le choix, justement.

-Et si je refuses de signer? Provoquai-je sur un ton arrogant.

-Tu ne refuseras pas.

Son ton était menaçant, glacial. Un long frisson me parcourut. Je me sentis soudainement petite, faible et impuissante.

-Ce n'est pas juste… murmurai-je.

-La vie n'est pas juste, Heather. Tu devrais le savoir. Miss Grimberg te contactera bientôt et je te prie d'être plus aimable.

-Maman n'aurait pas voulu ça. Répliquai-je en dernier recours.

J'avais tenté ma dernière carte. Maman. Le point faible de papa. Pourtant l'effet ne fut pas celui que j'attendais. Papa frappa la main sur le bar.

-La maison va être vendu, Heather.

Son ton était définitif, sans rappel. Je me sentis à nouveau seul.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais nous devons rentrer.

Remus s'était levé et approché de nous. Il se tenait bien droit juste à côté de nous. Son regard croisa le mien. Il était rempli d'un sentiment protecteur.

-Je parle avec ma fille, jeune homme. Répondit mon père. Et qui êtes-vous?

-Un ami, Monsieur. Et je suis désolé d'insister mais il se voit urgent que l'on s'en aille.

Mon père se tourna un peu plus vers lui et le détailla d'un regard inquisiteur. Remus laissa faire sans ciller, toujours dans une posture fière.

-Et qu'elle est cette urgence? demanda Papa en jetant un regard vers les cinq autres.

Les yeux de Remus brillèrent d'une étrange lueur.

-Ce n'est pas pour nous qu'il devient urgent de partir. Répliqua t-il. Mais plus pour Heather.

Les yeux de mon père lancèrent des éclairs mais Remus ne sembla pas être pour autant désarçonné.

Pitié, Remus que fais-tu? Je serrai mes mains entre elles.

-Que voulez-vous insinuer?

Remus sourit innocemment.

-Mais rien du tout, Monsieur. Je n'oserai pas. Je me suis semble t-il mal exprimé. Je voulais dire que l'urgence ne nous concernait pas nous directement mais plus votre fille. Il lui manque encore quelques achats et le temps est compté.

Je regardai alternativement Remus et mon père. L'un et l'autre dégageait une sérénité qui cachait probablement un sentiment beaucoup plus fort. Après un petit combat du regard, Remus finit pas baisser les yeux le premier, puis se tourna vers moi. Il m'attrapa la main quand mon père stoppa son geste.

-Nous n'avons pas fini.

Remus serra la mâchoire faisant osciller un de ses muscles, signe d'un énervement chez lui.

-Sans vous offenser, Monsieur, nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Et bien vous le prendrez. Répliqua Papa sur un ton froid. Nous devons parler.

Remus resserra sa main sur la mienne et tira mon bras m'obligeant à me lever. De toute manière, je ne me fis pas prier. J'avais suffisamment discuté.

-C'est facile de dire cela pour un homme qui n'a pas adressé la parole à sa fille depuis trois mois. Riposta Remus calmement.

Il serra davantage sa main sur la mienne. Après un dernier regard vers mon père, il s'éloigna m'amenant avec lui. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie où Sirius et James attendaient patiemment.

-Les filles sont dehors. Déclara Remus en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire. Papa n'essaya pas de me rattraper. Je crois que son statut de ministre ne lui permettait pas de faire un scandale. Puis je ne pense pas qu'il se serait risqué à faire quoi que ce soit avec James, Sirius et Remus dans les parages. Ils étaient impressionnants tous les trois quand ils se mettaient à côté.

Nous sortîmes dehors dans un silence puis commençâmes à marcher vers la boutique Gaichiffon. Remus ne m'avait pas lâché la main. D'ailleurs, je ne le souhaitais pas. Je me sentais en sécurité comme ça. Au fil de la marche, il parut retrouver son calme et plaisanta ouvertement avec les maraudeurs. Il me tenait encore la main.

Une fois qu'on arriva devant le magasin, Remus enleva sa main pour ouvrir la porte. Nous rentrâmes tous les sept à l'intérieur. La boutique était vide et seulement une vendeuse était postée derrière son comptoir. Les garçons faisaient une mine terrible et allèrent se poser dans un coin alors que Bella, Lily et moi-même allâmes directement dans les rayons.

-Une heure maximum! Déclara Sirius.

J'avançai à travers les rayons d'un pas lent, regardant les pantalons. Des Jeans. Il me fallait des Jeans.

-Oh ! s'écria la voix de Bella. Heather? Viens voir.

Je pris le Jeans noir que je regardais puis rejoignis Bella et Lily, au centre du magasin. Elles me tendirent un pantalon en tissu noir.

-C'est le même que l'on a vu dans le magasine? demanda Lily.

J'opinai en tournant le vêtement dans tous les sens pour l'observer. C'était bien le même que dans le magasine. Un pantalon sur lequel j'avais flashé mais dont le prix exorbitant m'avait vite refroidi.

-Il est 5 fois moins chère.

C'était vrai en plus ! Je souris de toutes mes dents puis serrai le pantalon contre moi.

-Et de deux! Dis-je de bonne humeur.

Lorsque j'en trouvai quatre, j'allai dans la cabine pour les essayer. Très vite, Bella et Lily m'amenèrent d'autres vêtements complètement extraverties pour que je les essaye.

Une demie-heure passa rapidement et me fit vite oublier mon père. Les garçons quant à eux, ne semblaient pas trouver cette heure « exceptionnelle ». Ils avaient finalement décidé de s'asseoir par terre, les jambes étendues droit devant eux dans une position entièrement découragée. Ils soufflaient d'ennuie et jetaient régulièrement un coup d'œil à leur montre. En réalité, si j'avais eu un appareil photo sur moi, je les aurai pris exactement à ce moment là. Ils étaient presque affalés les uns vers les autres, le visage dégageant une expression de terrible lassitude.

J'allai passer à la caisse pour payer quand on passa devant les chapeaux. Je m'arrêtai pour les regarder puis en pris un dans les mains. Je pu entendre un soufflement de découragement de la part des garçons quand ils me virent attraper le chapeau.

-Il est beau. Déclara Lily. Vas-y ! Met-le.

J'obtempérai et le posai sur ma tête. C'était une sorte de béret de couleur verte.

-Wouah! Il te va bien. S'extasia Bella.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, me regardant dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'il était beau comme chapeau. Je souris puis le reposai sur l'étagère.

-Non. Je ne le prends pas. Déclarai-je alors que les deux filles commencèrent à protester. Je n'oserai pas le porter.

Je m'avançai finalement vers la vendeuse et payai mes articles au plus grand bonheur des quatre garçons.

-C'est toujours comme cela ? questionna James une fois que nous étions dehors. Quand vous faites les magasins, vous essayez toujours des tonnes de vêtements en ayant jamais l'intention d'en acheter un seul?

Cette fois ci, ce fut Lily qui sourit franchement au grand bonheur du maraudeur.

-Il nous arrive d'en acheter de temps en temps. Répondit Lily. On essaye des tenues que jamais on ne portera dans la vrai vie… C'est une manière de s'imaginer une autre vie.

James regarda les trois maraudeurs sceptique.

-C'est complètement stupide. Nota Sirius.

-Pas plus que de rester des heures à observer un balai en rêvant de l'utiliser. Répliquai-je.

C'est vrai après tout. Les vêtements différaient selon la saison et les modes tandis qu'un balai, reste toujours pareil si ce n'est qu'il est plus puissant mais cela ne peut pas se voir dans une vitrine. Mais peut être que j'avais un esprit beaucoup trop féminin pour comprendre la subtilité du « lèches-vitrines masculins » !

-On va voir la cabane hurlante, maintenant? Demanda Sirius dans un sourire rayonnant.

-Quel est l'intérêt de regarder une maison abandonnée ? s'interrogea judicieusement Bella.

Vrai, la question était judicieuse sortie comme cela mais ce que les garçons ne savaient pas, c'est que cela faisait une semaine que l'on préparait notre argumentation. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de se laisser abattre par les garçons.

-L'intérêt? S'étonna James. Vous avez toujours un intérêt à faire quelque chose?

-Pourquoi le faire, sinon? riposta Lily.

-Pour s'amuser! Répondit Sirius dans un grand sourire. Bien que s'amuser soit aussi un intérêt.

-Et qui y a t-il d'amusant à regarder une maison abandonné ? déclarai-je en lançant à nouveau l'attaque.

Les garçons se regardèrent en biais. Remus finit pas hausser les épaules.

-Aha! s'écria Bella dans un petit cri de joie.

-Vous avez peur ? supposa Peter d'une petite voix.

Ce fut au tour des garçons de sourire sous nos mines déconfites. Peur ? Nous avions nos raisons, tout de même.

-Pas du tout! Répliqua Bella, toujours prête à défendre son orgueil.

Sirius sourit moqueur.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, Black! Lança t-elle la voix en colère.

-Mais vous ne risquiez rien, nous sommes là pour vous protéger. Se vanta James dans un de ses sourires de triomphe.

-D'accord, on y va! S'exclama Lily.

-Quoi?

Le cri de Bella retentit comme un jacassement d'oiseaux.

-Mais Lily, je croyais que l'on s'en tenait à ce qu'on avait dit!

Oui, moi aussi. On ne peut pas aller vers la cabane hurlante! Même les fantômes n'osaient pas y mettre le bout de leur nez et pourtant eux ne craignent pas la mort vu qu'ils le sont déjà!

Bella l'attrapa par le bras vers ma direction.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? chuchota t-elle avec agitation.

-Vous ne voulez pas qu'ils nous prennent pour des trouillardes quand même?

Bella secoua vivement de la tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux garçons qui nous observaient un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Non. Affirmai-je.

-J'y suis allée une fois avec Severus. Avoua t-elle. On s'est arrêté près d'un arbre, sur un banc. C'est suffisamment prêt pour voir la maison et dire qu'on y est allé mais pas assez pour se mettre en danger.

Bella sembla réfléchir à la solution puis me regarda comme attendant une réponse. Je haussai les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas. C'est toujours mieux que de les laisser gagner.

Bella plissa les yeux puis acquiesça. Elle se retourna vers les garçons, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est d'accord! Mais…

Mais? Que nous a t-elle encore inventé?

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Déclara Sirius.

-On veut quelque chose en retour.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Nous allons acheter quatre glaces pour chacun d'entre nous, déclara t-il, si vous réussissez on vous les donne, sinon on se les mange.

Il haussa un sourcil et Bella accepta. Ils se serrèrent la main fermement pour valider le petit pacte puis les garçons achetèrent quatre glaces doubles.

Remus marcha en tête de file quand je le rejoignis.

-Bella est têtue.

Je ris doucement.

-Je peux te dire la même chose.

Remus me fit un clin d'œil.

-Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Avouai-je. Avec mon père.

-J'espère ne pas t'avoir mis dans l'embarras.

Je secouai négativement de la tête. Je doute que Papa me tienne rigueur de ça. En revanche, j'avais un peu plus peur des conséquences à mon opposition pour la vente de la maison.

-Il est toujours décidé à vendre la propriété?

J'opinai de la tête.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il m'a dit qu'il m'enverra des papiers pour que je les signe.

-Des papiers?

-Oui, je dois les signer et les renvoyer, selon ses dires.

Remus réfléchit quelques secondes en silence puis parla à nouveau :

-S'il t'envoie des papiers à signer, Heather, c'est qu'il en a forcément besoin pour vendre la maison. Quand tu recevras toute cette paperasse, lis-la attentivement. Tu pourrais trouver quelque chose qui empêche la vente.

-Tu crois?

-Moui… Je pense.

Remus s'arrêta. Je regardai devant moi. La cabane hurlante s'étendait devant nous dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était encore plus grande et impressionnante que du château. Elle était entourée d'un petit portillon qui stoppait l'accès à la cour. Quelques fenêtres étaient brisées et les murs semblaient tenir debout par un miracle. Je sentis Remus se raidir à côté de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Son regard fixait la maison d'un air distant et furieux à la fois.

-C'est… impressionnant. Finit par lâcher Bella.

-On peut avoir les glaces, maintenant ? demanda Lily.

James fronça les sourcils.

-C'est trop simple.

-Mais c'était le pari!

-Et bien peut être que si l'une d'entre vous va toucher le portillon…

-Jamais. Criai-je dans un parfait trio avec les filles.

-Dans ce cas… déclara Sirius en approchant la glace de sa bouche.

-Pas touche ! hurla Bella en arrêtant son geste.

-C'est pas du jeu. Annonçai-je. On s'est approchée.

-Juste toucher le portillon…insista t-il. C'est vraiment rien.

Je jetai un regard dans la direction du portail. C'était vraiment prêt de la maison… Très prêt.

-Sirius. Elles sont venues… commença Remus nous aidant gentiment.

-Oh, Lunard. Tu sais très bien qu'elles ne risquent rien.

Les yeux de Remus s'éteignirent subitement de toute lumière. Sirius baissa la tête et souffla doucement en tendant sa glace à Bella.

-Très bien…Si tu insistes.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passa en moi à ce moment précis. Je ressentis un sentiment étrange qui me poussa à avancer énergiquement vers la maison. Mon cœur battait vite, très vite mais je continuai d'avancer. J'avais l'impression que je devais le faire. Le regard de Remus peut être m'y poussa. Ou bien le fait que Sirius capitule. Je ne savais pas vraiment seulement je le fis.

Mes pas frappaient durement le sol et ralentissaient au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais. Je me plantai finalement devant la maison, plus grande encore et posai ma main sur le petit portillon. Il était froid, et rouillé.  
Je tournai la tête vers Sirius et fit un hochement sec de la tête. J'avalai ma salive difficilement puis revint rapidement vers les garçons dans une démarche très rapide. J'avais cette sensation désagréable dans le dos, comme lorsque l'on est poursuivie. Je détestai cette impression.

Le petit groupe me regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise, puis Sirius parla :

-Je suis impressionné.

J'aurai voulu lui sourire mais mes lèvres restèrent fermées. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever l'idée qu'il avait fait mal à Remus. Sur quel point je m'appuyai ? Aucun de bien concret, si ce n'est sa phrase qui ne signifiait absolument rien et le regard voilé de Remus.

James tendis sa glace à Lily dans une mine faussement boudeuse. Je croisai le regard de Remus. Il était étonné mais une petite lueur de reconnaissance brillait. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Je lui souris.

-Et voilà ta glace. Déclara t-il en me tendant la sienne.

Mon sourire s'accentua encore davantage et je me précipitai vers le petit banc dont Lily nous avait parlé. Je m'assis entre Bella et Lily qui avaient déjà pris place puis commençai à déguster avec appétit mon sorbet.

-Eh! Ta glace aussi Peter! Déclara Bella en tendant sa main.

Peter regarda peiné son sorbet puis le tendit à regret à la belle brune.

-Je reviens! s'exclama soudainement Sirius en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-On ne doit pas se séparer! Remarqua Lily.

Le jeune maraudeur se retourna et lui sourit.

-A moins que vous vouliez m'aider à vider ma vessie, je crois que je vais me débrouiller.

Lily rougit jusqu'au oreilles et replongea son nez dans sa glace.

-Et vous allez faire quoi de cette quatrième glace ? demanda innocemment Remus dont ses yeux avaient retrouvé une lueur joyeuse.

-Ben, la manger! S'exclama Bella dans un sourire tout aussi innocent.

-Bien sur, la manger. Répéta James dans un ton où je cru percevoir une petite pointe d'ironie. Et il ne vous viendra pas à l'idée de la partager?

-Mais elle va déjà être partagée en trois. Déclarai-je sur le même ton. Un morceau pour Lily, un pour Bella et le troisième pour moi.

Remus me regarda dans les yeux puis sourit franchement.

-Oh! Regardez un chien! S'exclama Lily en montrant du doigt une direction.

Nous tournâmes tous la tête dans un même mouvement. Un gros chien noir au poil hirsute s'avançait énergiquement vers nous. Il balançait sa queue de droite à gauche dans un mouvement enthousiaste et s'approcha de nous. Il aboya joyeusement.

-Il est adorable. Déclara Bella en le caressant.

Le chien passa devant nous, se frottant à nos jambes.

-Si tu lui donnais la glace? Proposa Lily.

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Confirmai-je.

Bella fronça les sourcils puis finit pas acquiescer. Le chien continuait toujours de nous tourner autour, agitant énergiquement sa queue.

-Vous n'allez pas lui donner la glace ! s'offusqua James. C'est un chien!

-Justement, il n'y aura pas de jaloux au moins!

-Pas de jaloux? S'étrangla presque Remus.

Les deux filles haussèrent les épaules et tendirent la glace au chien qui n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

Les garçons semblaient contrariés et irrités. Ils regardaient le chien avec mauvaise humeur.

-Il est peut être dangereux. Avertit James. Vous devriez faire attention.

Le chien se frotta davantage contre nous dans de petits aboiement joyeux.

-Tu crois ? plaisanta Lily en le caressant.

-Vous n'êtes tout de même pas jaloux d'un chien ? demandai-je avec un sourire, frottant vers les oreilles de notre nouveau compagnon.

Les garçons ne dirent rien mais leurs têtes disaient tout.

Le chien fit quelques petites bonds dans des jappements joyeux sous le nez même des garçons qui serraient les dents.

-Vous êtes de mauvaises foies, les garçons. Annonça Bella. Regardez comme il est gentil.

James marmonna tout bas, Peter bouda et Remus regardait le chien d'un regard perçant.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que les chiens étaient des animaux sympathiques mais ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à la beauté d'un cerf! S'exclama James.

-Puis il est un peu grassouillet celui là, non? Poursuivit Remus dans un petit sourire.

Le chien grogna méchamment leur montrant ses crocs puis revint vers nous dans de petits jappements.

Il fit le tour du banc puis s'éloigna de nous dans des aboiements rocailleux.

-On devrait peut être rentré maintenant. Proposa Peter.

J'acquiesçai et me levai. Les filles firent de mêmes.

-Mais où est passé Sirius ? s'étonna Bella. Ça va faire un moment qu'il est parti!

J'approuvai de la tête quand il apparu de nouveau, le sourire rayonnant.

-Je vous ai manqué? Questionna t-il dans un sourire qui faisait glousser la plupart des filles de Poudlard.

-Pas le moins du monde. Répondit James toujours grognon.

Sirius sourit encore davantage, ne s'apercevant pas de la mauvaise humeur de ses compagnons. Il s'avança parmi nous.

-Dites moi, les filles. Vous m'avez gardé un petit morceau de glace ?

Bella secoua négativement de la tête.

-Non. Répondit Remus sur un ton particulier. Figure toi, qu'elles ont donné la quatrième glace à un chien !

-A un chien ? s'étonna Sirius.

Remus le regarda fixement.

-Oui, à un chien. Répéta t-il.

-Et comment était-il ce chien?

-Grassouillet. Répondirent les trois garçons.

-Adorable. Chantâmes en cœur.

Sirius sourit.

-Moi, personnellement, j'ai toujours adoré les chiens. C'est tellement mieux que n'importe quelle bête.

Remus haussa les épaules et commença à marcher avec James et Peter.

-Comme laquelle? Demanda Bella.

Sirius sembla réfléchir. Nous avancions juste derrière les trois maraudeurs.

-Un cerf. Finit-il par lâcher.

Il finit par éclater de rire tandis que les garçons de devant semblaient toujours un peu contrarié.

-James pense le contraire. Remarqua judicieusement Lily.

-C'est vrai? S'étonna Sirius alors que James se retourna pour lui sourire un peu crispé.

Leur regard se croisèrent et Sirius déclara :

-Bah…après tout. Libre de penser ce que l'on veut.

Nous finîmes par rentrer à Poudlard. Les trois maraudeurs retrouvèrent leur bonne humeur en s'amusant à taquiner le pauvre Sirius.

Samedi soir après dîner, je me retrouvai comme chaque soir avec Lily et Bella. Nous étions cette fois-ci assise sur le canapé et discutions de notre journée à Pré au lard avec enthousiasme. Vers 21 heures, le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les quatre maraudeurs et Stan. James avait le visage cireux, Sirius le regard meurtriers tandis que Stan saignait du nez.

Nous nous levâmes rapidement en les voyant rentrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Questionna Lily.

-Ton tendre ami nous est tombé dessus avec sa bande. Cracha James en aidant Remus à installer Stan sur le fauteuil près du feu dont du sang lui recouvrait le visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Insista Lily dont la couleur de son visage avait disparu.

James lui tourna le dos puis me regarda.

-Il doit avoir le nez cassé. Tu sais comment faire?

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Episkey. Murmurai-je la baguette pointée sur le nez de Stan qui reprit sa forme normale. Tergeo.

Le sang disparut doucement donnant à nouveau un visage normale à Stan.

-Merci. Chuchota t-il doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Bella évitant ainsi à Lily de le faire.

-Rogue. Rugit James d'une voix. Rogue et ses copains.

Lily blanchit encore davantage mais ne dit rien.

-Ils se sont jetés sur nous comme des vraies furies. Continua Sirius le visage haineux. Si je les croise à nouveau sur mon chemin…

-Calme toi, Sirius. Annonça Remus.

Il avait le visage crispé et ses yeux lançaient quelques éclairs pourtant il était calme.

-Stan avait rendez-vous avec Stéphanie. Expliqua t-il.

-Pour un serpentard! Rugit Stan en se levant. Elle m'a plaqué pour un Serpentard!

Il serrait les poings le long de son corps et paraissait furibond.

-Qu'est ce que Sev' a à faire là dedans. Tenta à nouveau Lily ce qui lui valut des regards noirs de tous les garçons.

Elle ne baissa cependant pas la tête et soutient leur regard.

-Il fallait que je trouve ce serpentard… cracha Stan.

Et il l'avait probablement aperçu dans un couloir avec sa bande. Bien entendu, enragé il se jeta sur lui.

-On passait par là quand on a entendu du bruit. Compléta Remus.

Les maraudeurs étaient donc arrivés et l'ont aidé à se sortir d'un pétrin où il s'était jeté la tête première.

-Ce n'est donc pas Sev' qui s'est jeté sur vous. En conclut Lily s'en se rendre compte des regards meurtriers.

-Il était là. Beugla James.

-Avec d'autre. Répliqua Lily.

-Je vais me coucher. Coupa Stan en s'éloignant de nous. Merci encore Heather.

Je lui souris gentiment puis croisai le regard de Remus. Il avait l'air fatigué.

-Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous en preniez toujours à Sev'?

-Oooh ! Le pauvre petit Sev'… minauda Sirius sur un ton de dégoût.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir.

-Vous êtes injuste.

-Oh excuse moi Evans, nous avions oublié à quel point tu aimais le petit _Servilus_. Siffla James dont la colère déformait ses traits.

Lily mordit sa lèvre inférieure comme piquée. Elle n'avait plus une seule couleur sur son visage.

-Il n'est pas méchant.

-Si ce n'est qu'il est plongé du matin jusqu'au soir dans la magie noire? Riposta James furieux. Ouvre les yeux Evans, il finira mangemort comme tous ses petits copains.

-Non. Assura t-elle. Non, il n'est pas comme eux.

James se redressa de toute sa taille. Il paraissait vraiment furieux maintenant.

-Même après ce qu'il t'a dit, tu continues à le défendre! hurla t-il. _Servilus_ est…

-Severus. Coupa t-elle d'un ton sec. Il s'appelle Severus.

James semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Il est méprisant.

-Pas plus que toi, Potter. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, lui, il sait tenir une conversation sans lorgner sur ton décolleté toutes les trente secondes!

Elle claqua des talons et monta dans son dortoir, énervée.

-Je croyais qu'elle lui faisait la tête? Dit James sur un ton froid mais hésitant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prend toujours sa défense?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Bella souffla.

-Elle a ses raisons. Comme vous avez les votre pour le détester.

Elle leur sourit timidement puis monta retrouver Lily. Je l'accompagnai. Lily était assise sur son lit, déchirant des feuilles en mille morceau pour l'aider à passer sa rage.

Bella et moi-même s'assîmes sur le bord de son lit, juste en face d'elle.

-Et bien heureusement que James n'est pas fait en papier. Plaisanta Bella doucement.

Lily leva les yeux brillant de larmes vers nous et sourit crispée. Elle inspira fortement puis posa ses mains sur son lit.

-Alors que ça commençait à aller mieux entre James et moi, pourquoi a t-il fallu que je prenne la défense de Sev' ? En plus, James a raison.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ira te dire le contraire, informa Bella. Tu as toujours su ce que je pensais de Severus mais j'ai toujours respecté l'amitié que tu lui portais. Et je crois que tu attends la même chose de James.

-Peut être…

-Vous avez été les meilleurs amis pendant 5 ans, Lily. Dis-je posément. Je ne crois pas qu'une amitié solide comme la votre, qui a survécut à l'hostilité de nos deux maisons, peut se terminer du jour au lendemain. Tu connais Severus mieux que personne… tu sais en quoi c'est quelqu'un de bien…

-Mais James…

-James ne voit que le mauvais côté de Rogue, Lily. Il ne voit que l'homme qui t'a parlé pendant cinq ans, alors que lui faisait tout pour que tu le remarques.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Tu as peut être raison.

-Bien sûr qu'elle a raison ! s'exclama Bella.

On parla encore quelques minutes puis je descendis récupérer nos sac que l'on avait laissé dans la salle commune. Je fredonnais doucement d'un air joyeux en descendant les escaliers. La salle commune s'était un peu vidée. Les maraudeurs s'étaient assis là où nous nous tenions auparavant. Je m'approchai. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. Je passai devant le canapé puis ramassai nos sacs.

James faisait une mine épouvantable, le regard toujours en colère et s'amusait avec le vif d'or, les gestes secs. Sirius tournait un crayon entre ses doigts négligemment, fronçant les sourcils. Peter mangeait un gros morceau de chocolat et Remus était plongé dans un livre. L'ambiance était palpable.

Alors que j'allais partir, Remus m'attrapa la main par dessus le dossier du canapé. Il posa son livre et se retourna vers moi.

-Ça va là haut ? chuchota t-il pour que les trois autres n'entendent rien.

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête.

-Je suppose que tu vas rester avec les filles? Demanda t-il une mince lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Je souris tendrement.

-Leur compagnie est si désagréable que ça ? plaisantai-je.

Remus fit une grimace.

-Même Mimi Geignarde est plus agréable quand ils sont dans cet état.

Je ris silencieusement et les yeux de Remus brillèrent. J'avouai que je serais bien restée avec lui à discuter pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Son regard bleu-gris était vraiment magnétique.

-Je vais voir. Annonçai-je.

Remus me lâcha la main et je disparu dans les escaliers.

-Et voilà! Lâchai-je dans un soupir en posant les sacs près d'un coffre. Ils nous font une de ses têtes, en bas, c'est vraiment à faire peur.

Lily et Bella sourirent crispées.

-Je suis fatiguée. Annonça Lily.

-Moi aussi. Déclara Bella.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'allai acquiescer à mon tour quand j'arrêtai mon geste. Vrai j'étais fatiguée et c'était entièrement normale étant donnée la semaine que j'avais passée mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de dormir.

-Pas tant que ça, en faite.

-Ça te gène si on se couche? demanda Lily.

Je secouai négativement de la tête.

-Enormément. Je suis tellement fâchée que je vais venir vous écorcher en pleine nuit. Plaisantai-je.

Les filles rirent de bon cœur et se couchèrent rassurée chacune dans leur lit. Je m'assis sur le mien et sortis le livre_ « Blessures magiques d'origines animales » _pour le lire. Je parcourus plusieurs pages ; Les blessures de dragons, morsures de vampires, morsures de loup-garous, attaque d'hyppogryphes, venin de serpents… et ça continuait comme cela encore sur de nombreuses pages. Il n'y avait rien sur ce bouquin qui pouvait m'aider. Demain, j'irai le rendre. Après tout, Remus était peut être simplement malade et il fallait juste que je cherche dans cette direction.

Je rangeai finalement mon bouquin dans mon sac et descendit doucement jusqu'à la salle commune. Les filles s'étaient déjà endormies.

Les maraudeurs se trouvaient toujours près du feu. James et Sirius s'était plongés sur leur morceau de parchemin et Remus lisait toujours. Je vins m'asseoir doucement à côté de lui. Quand il baissa son livre, je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

-J'avais perdu tout espoir. Déclara t-il avec un sourire.

Je lui sourit notamment puis nous engageâmes une discussion des plus futiles et sans importance. James et Sirius finirent par monter se coucher avec Peter après une petite dispute avec Remus.

-Ça leur passera. Me rassura t-il . Demain, ils auront déjà oublié.

On passa le reste de la soirée à plaisanter pour un rien. On joua au échec, on parla de friandises, et on rit sans gène. Les heures défilèrent ainsi sans vraiment que l'on s'en aperçoive.

On profita pleinement de ce petit tête à tête sachant pertinemment que demain sera différent. Remus avec les maraudeurs, moi avec les filles et entre nous, une tension tangible entre James et Lily. Pourtant quelque chose me disait que même si les temps devenaient plus dures pour tout le monde en ce moment, rien n'était perdu. Ce soir là, quand je me couchai, tous les évènements de la semaine me revinrent en tête. Doucement, une larme amer coula le long de ma jour au souvenir de ma rencontre avec mon père. Pourquoi est-il si méchant, maman?

J'inspirai calmement. Maman si tu m'entends de là haut, aide-le à surmonter sa peine.

* * *

Et voilà... Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre vos impressions...(PEtit regard inquiet...)

JE vous dit quand même (et encore) merci à tous ceux qui me lisent! Et bonne chance et (surtout) bon courage pour la rentrée.

Gros bisous Maraudiens et (surtout) Remusiens!!

Elsa.


	7. Peur

BONJOUR!(ou bonsoir, selon le moment où vous lisez..)

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop patienté...(petit regard suppliant de me pardonner).

Ce petit retard est du à plusieurs facteurs, dont le premier serait bien sur les cours mais le plus important était mon manque d'inspiration! OUi, j'ai peine à l'avouer mais j'ai eu un moment où je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux mots de suite quand je trouve cela horriblement nul! Mais heureusement, tous les malheurs se finissent un jour et l'inspiration m'est revenue! (Alléluia...)

Bref, tout cela pour dire que je regrette ce retard et que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!

Ce chapitre fait 25 pages. On peut apercevoir un net rapprochement entre les deux tourtereaux Remus et Heather. Vous allez aussi trouvé un Sirius un peu remonté, une Bella assez mystérieuse et un James qui accumule(surtout vers la fin...) les gourdes...

Bref, toute la petite troupe est de nouveau là et rien que pour vous!!

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire!

Merci beaucoup à louna13, Lollie Lovegood, omb66, Nyny's, Ocaora, Gaby27, Lia Sail, LK, et Ewillan pour vos magnifiques reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer.

Ewillan: Alors, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire précédent! Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et que tu comprendras toutes les petites allusions qui renvoient à nos délires ! (une en particulier devrait te sauter aux yeux !!) Merci encore. Gros bisous.

Omb66 : Ah ! Moi aussi, j'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Sirius en animagus et la glace ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant… merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Bisous

Ocaora: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je t'avouerai que j'ai pas mal hésité pour la phrase que tu as corrigé.!!

J'espère avoir oublié personne et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me gronder!

**Bonne lecture tout le monde!**

Chapitre 7 : Peur. 

Les jours se déroulaient doucement dans une monotonie angoissante. Les journées étaient toutes les mêmes, avec des cours et des examens stressant, les pitreries des maraudeurs et mes discussions avec les filles. Pourtant, il y avait un arrière goût amer dans tout cela, comme lors d'une attente de réponses. C'était exactement comme pour maman, quand j'attendais qu'elle meurt. On sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, que des évènements se passaient sans que l'on puisse véritablement agir.

C'était chacun dans cet état d'esprit que nous attendîmes impatiemment les vacances d' Halloween. Bella nous proposa de venir les passer chez elle, dans sa maison. J'hésitai au début à accepter ne voulant pas imposer ma présence parce que mon père refusait la mienne. Mais elle insista tant que je finis par accepter. Lily accepta notamment volontiers proclamant qu'elle sera mieux en notre compagnie qu'avec sa sœur.

On planifia ensuite nos vacances dans les moindres petits détails, nous rappelant qu'il nous restait encore une bonne semaine avant samedi matin. En plus de cela, mes cours de métamorphose prirent une allure beaucoup plus rapides et difficiles.

L'arrivée des prochaines vacances poussait certains à se dépasser dans le travail, pour d'autre la détente se faisait déjà ressentir et pour quelques derniers, cela ne fit qu'accentuer leur dévouement implacables pour les bêtises et duels. L'infirmerie se remplit de multitudes de blessés toujours dans des circonstances identiques et un peu louche. Mme Pomfresh les soigna sans poser de questions, presque habituée à tout cela. Un mardi, je vis arriver Sirius, le bras en sang soutenu par les trois autres. Il s'assit sur un lit et ne parla pas pendant que je le soignais. Ni lui, ni aucun des trois autres ne prononcèrent un mot. Sirius avait le regard noir, presque terrifiant.

Deux jours plus tard, dans les mêmes circonstances, avec les mêmes blessures et la même expression haineuse sur le visage, ce fut Severus qui me rendit visite. Et cela dura pendant le reste de la semaine. Je ne posai plus de questions et me contentai de les guérir. Pourtant, j'étais inquiète mais je me gardai bien d'en parler à Lily. Sa relation avec James s'étant légèrement arrangée, je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses. Ils s'appelaient à nouveau par leur prénom et ne se criaient pas à la gorge pour un rien. Cependant, il arrivait de temps en temps à James de laisser glisser une remarques sur Severus ce qui créait obligatoirement un froid.

Mardi, alors que dehors la pluie tombait abondamment, nous nous trouvions tous dans la réserve de la bibliothèque à ranger les archives. Le temps étant vraiment mauvais pour aller dehors, le directeur avait ouvert des activités dans le château pour occuper nos temps libres. Ces activités étaient, bien entendu, loin d'être un loisir agréable et plaisant mais cela passait le temps.

Nous avions choisi avec les filles l'activité qui avait eu le moins de succès, donc ainsi, moins de monde. C'est ainsi que l'on se trouva assise à genoux sur le sol des archives de Poudlard à trier des vieux journaux par dates, catégories et années. Au bout d'une heure, les maraudeurs arrivèrent la mine toute triste pour nous aider.

-Vous n'étiez pas censés vous occuper des vestiaires du quiddich? Questionna Bella à l'arrivée des quatre garçons.

Sirius s'assit par terre en observant les journaux l'air dégoûté.

-McGonagall pense, à tort d'ailleurs, que l'on sera mieux ici. Expliqua t-il. Comme si nous allions nous jeter sur les balais et attaquer une partie de quiddich dans les vestiaires!

-Ouais…soupira James. Voler dans les vestiaires, ce n'est pas si marrant que ça. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, je me suis cassé le bras à cause d'un cognard!

Je baissai à nouveau la tête vers les journaux, un petit sourire en coin tandis que Lily leur expliqua ce qu'il fallait faire.

James et Sirius commencèrent leur tâche avec application dans un silence presque parfait. Remus s'assit en face de moi, puis me sourit. Il fit léviter un gros paquet de journaux vers lui pour les trier ensuite.

Je lui jetai plusieurs regards discrètement, pour pouvoir l'observer. Il travaillait consciencieusement, le visage sérieux, fronçant de tant en tant les sourcils. Il poussa une ou deux fois une mèche de cheveux de la main sans se déconcentrer pour autant. A plusieurs reprises, je clignai des yeux pour arrêter de le fixer ainsi et me plongeai à nouveau dans mon travail, regardant auparavant si personne ne m'avait vu. J'imaginais très bien le regard moqueur que Sirius aurait pu afficher ou bien le sourire bêta de James.

-Stop. Je considère avoir suffisamment travaillé pour me permettre de prendre une pause! Déclara soudainement James posant à plat les journaux, après deux heures de travail.

Remus approuva très rapidement, vite suivi par Peter et Sirius. Lily et Bella se jetèrent un petit coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

-Heather? Demanda Remus.

-Je finis mon tas.

Il ne me restait plus que trois journaux et je n'aimai pas laisser un travail à moitié terminé. Peter attrapa son sac et en sorti trois tablettes de chocolat qu'il réparti en sept morceau avant de nous en donner.

-Dépêchez-vous de tout manger. Informa t-il. Où cas où Mme Bibine viendrait nous voir.

-Dis, tu vas dans les cuisines sans nous pour avoir toujours autant de nourriture dans ton sac ? s'étonna Sirius en engouffrant ses chocolats.

Remus me tendit mes morceaux que je pris d'une main.

-Merci.

Le chocolat fondit sur ma langue. Comme je pouvais aimer ça. Je posai mes yeux sur le dernier journal. C'était la gazette du sorcier datant de 1965. Le titre principal concernait une attaque dans une petite rue de Londres.

_« Il y a quelques jours, le loup-garou Greyblack a fait une nouvelle victime. Dans une petite maison à l'écart de Londres, un jeune enfant de 5 ans a été mordu, le condamnant à son tour, comme de nombreux avant lui, à une vie condamnée. Il semblerait que le père de la victime est offensé le loup-garous..._»

-Condamné. Répéta Bella sur un ton brusque. Il y va un peu fort.

Elle s'était penchée par dessus mon épaule pour lire.

-Je doute que cela soit aussi un cadeau… déclara Lily de l'autre côté.

-Mais il vit. Répliqua Bella. Il a déjà ça.

Son ton était plus sec.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda James en attrapant le journal de mes mains pour le lire.

Sirius et Remus se penchèrent pour lire à leur tour. James et Sirius échangèrent un mince regard avant de poster leur yeux sur Remus, qui lisait encore l'article, figé. Je crus pendant un bref instant, tellement minime même qu'il y avait de forte chance que j'ai tout imaginé mais le visage de Remus avait viré au blanc. Il referma ses mains sur un journal qu'il lisait juste avant de nous tourner le dos pour reprendre le travail.

-A mon avis, ce gamin aurait préféré ne jamais être mordu. Conclut Sirius en posant le journal sur sa pile, d'une voix étrangement distante.

Bella ne dit rien et se plongea à nouveau dans ses journaux en même temps que les quatre maraudeurs.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Je jetai un regard à Lily, qui paraissait tout aussi abasourdit que moi sur le changement d'atmosphère. Un froid s'était installé et chacun rangea ses journaux silencieusement. C'était presque pesant… Bella, Sirius et James avaient le visage serein mais légèrement crispé. Je levai les yeux vers Remus qui nous tournait toujours le dos. Je ressentais une tension palpable qui émanait de lui. Il avait les épaules raidies et ses gestes étaient beaucoup plus secs. Je n'osai pas m'approcher pourtant l'envie de le réconforter me tenaillait fermement.

Comme tout le monde, je repris le travail, encore un peu chamboulée par ce changement d'attitude de la part de tout le monde… Je regardais souvent Remus qui travaillait un peu à l'écart près d'une nouvelle pile de journaux, souhaitant savoir ce qui pouvait tant le tracasser. Sirius et James l'observaient régulièrement aussi et j'eu plusieurs fois l'impression qu'ils voulaient aller lui parler. Pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas et firent leur travail sans un mot. Au bout d'une demie-heure, tout était trié.

-Ah! Enfin! S'exclama Sirius en s'étirant lorsqu'il eut déposé le dernier journal sur la bonne pile.

Il se leva, regarda circulairement la pièce puis fit léviter tous les petits tas de journaux sur une table. On ramassa rapidement nos sacs puis on se dirigea vers la sortie. Les garçons partirent vers la salle commune accompagné d'un monologue de Sirius sur sa philosophie de la divination. Il faisait de grands gestes, attirant sur lui de nombreux regards féminins et envieux, qu'il remarquait à peine, beaucoup trop soucieux de prendre à témoin Remus sur ses idées. Les filles m'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie. Bella n'avait toujours pas parlé.

-Ça va ? lui demandai-je inquiète de son silence.

-Oui. Pourquoi?

-Et bien… tu n'as rien dis depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle sourit tristement, regardant toujours droit devant elle.

-Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatiguée.

-Tu es sûr? Insista Lily.

-Si je vous le dis. Répliqua t-elle énervée.

Elle accéléra le pas. Lily et moi échangeâmes un regard éloquent mais ne dîmes rien. Elle était peut être fatiguée en fin de compte et dans ce cas, on ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Mais si c'était quelque chose d'autre qu'il la tracassait, elle ne souhaitait pas nous en parler et c'était son choix.

Mes heures à l'infirmerie se passèrent très rapidement, étant données qu'elles étaient bien remplies. Mme Pomfresh me libéra une heure avant pour rattraper les trois supplémentaires des derniers jours. Je m'avançai directement dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle commune avec l'intention de finir mes devoirs. Au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçus Remus en haut d'un escalier. Il semblait hésiter à descendre. Il paraissait préoccupé, une expression tendue sur son visage. Je m'approchai encore un peu.

Remus se tenait debout dans une position raide, les mains tendues le long de son corps. Son visage était inquiet et son regard plus anxieux que jamais. Je m'approchai doucement derrière lui, et passai ma main dans la sienne.

Il avait la peau si froide…

Je serrai doucement la pression de mes doigts, mon épaule touchant la sienne. Il baissa la tête et déposa son regard sur moi. Je croisai ses yeux bleus. Je ne réussis pas à lui sourire, ni à parler. Il avait peur mais je ne savais pas de quoi.

-Viens. Murmurai-je.

Remus me suivit sans un mot, se laissant faire. Je m'étais attendue à beaucoup plus de résistance alors qu'il semblait près à me suivre n'importe où. Je l'emmenai vers les cuisines. Je croyais bien que c'était le seul lieu à peu près tranquille dans tout le château. Du moins, c'était le seul auquel j'avais pensé.

Une multitude d'elfe se précipita sur nous, nous encerclant rapidement.

-Euh… Un fondant au chocolat. Débitai-je la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit.

Ils s'en allèrent tous dans la cuisine alors que je tirai Remus dans un coin. Je ne lui lâchai pas la main.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un frisson me parcourut au son de sa voix. Je regardai les elfes au loin réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais lui répondre. Au début cela avait été instinctif… Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Je l'avais fait parce qu'il n'allait pas bien, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester au milieu du couloir et parce que la salle commune était pleine de monde.

-Peut être pour te changer les idées. Avouai-je.

Remus baissa les yeux et me fixa. Je me demandai par quel miracle, mes jambes réussissaient à me tenir debout.

-Merci. Murmura t-il.

Je lui souris tendrement. Un elfe arriva avec deux part de gâteau qu'ils nous tendit, très fièr de lui. J'en attrapai une tandis que Remus prit l'autre. On remercia gracieusement l'elfe puis mangeâmes silencieusement. Remus ne parla pas. Il était comme absent de ce monde. Présent physiquement seulement.

Je regardai mes mains, anxieuse avant d'observer un elfe qui faisait la vaisselle.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'inquiète. Déclarai-je prenant le peu de courage que j'avais à deux mains. Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait si peur, ni pourquoi tu as parfois un regard blessé. Je ne veux pas le savoir, si toi-même tu ne désires pas me le dire. Mais… Ecoute, Remus. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux aussi compter sur moi dans tous les cas.

Remus arrêta de manger et me regarda interloqué. J'inspirai un grand coup. J'étais soulagée d'une certaine manière mais j'appréhendai un peu sa réaction.

Il ne détacha pas son regard.

Je baissa la tête et arrangeai mon tee-shirt, le rouge montant à mes oreilles. Je voudrais être à cent lieux sous terre, en cette instant là. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire une chose pareille?

Remus ne parla toujours pas. Je sentis mon cœur s'alourdir. Il ne disait rien. Pourquoi il ne disait rien? Pris d'un sentiment de panique, je sortis précipitamment des cuisines sans un regard derrière moi. J'avais envie de me frapper pour ma stupidité. J'avançai d'un pas furieux dans les couloirs quand j'entendis ses pas derrière moi. Je pouvais même sentir son regard insistant sur mon dos.

Je tournai dans un couloir quand sa main se glissa dans la mienne.

Mon cœur s'accéléra de battre quelque peu… Non, en réalité il s'affolait comme un fou.

-Merci. Dit-il à nouveau.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait encore cette expression distante mais me sourit reconnaissant. Je soufflai intérieurement. Il avait dit quelque chose…

Nous marchâmes ensemble vers la grande salle pour aller dîner. J'avais mal au cœur et Remus ne paraissait pas se sentir mieux. Aujourd'hui, j'avais eu l'impression d'avancer dans un épais brouillard. La journée avait bien commencée, mais ensuite après les heures passées dans les archives, tout avait changé. Remus était devenu plus distant et Bella semblait irritée.

Nous arrivâmes enfin vers la grande salle. On pénétra à l'intérieur toujours côte à côte, main dans la main pour aller s'asseoir à la table des griffondors. Les filles n'étaient toujours pas arrivées, ni les maraudeurs. On s'installa en bout de table puis on du se lâcher la main à mon plus grand regret. Je ressentis comme un petit vide. J'aurai voulu lui tenir la main pendant toute la soirée.

-Si je ne te dis rien, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Déclara la voix de Remus me sortant de mes pensées.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

-Je sais. Confiai-je.

Je voulais le rassurer. Lui dire que je comprenais même si l'envie de savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil, me tenait aussi à cœur. Mais s'il n'était pas prêt, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudrait. Je ne voulais pas le bousculer, ni insister inlassablement. Ce n'était pas une solution.

-Tu as reçu les papiers que ton père voulait t'envoyer? Demanda t-il.

Je secouai négativement de la tête. Pas encore. Remus me sourit d'un air encourageant qui ne me réconforta pas vraiment. Il était pas bien. Bella n'était pas bien. Et je n'étais pas bien. Il y avait encore cette tension palpable dans l'atmosphère, celle de l'attente infinie.

James et Sirius s'assirent en face de nous, souriant malicieusement à Remus.

-Vous faîtes quoi? Demanda Peter s'installant à son tour en même temps que Lily.

-On attend le repas. Annonça Remus.

-Ça se voit, non? Déclara Sirius. Mais où est Bella?

Je jetai un regard à Lily qui haussa les épaules.

-Vous n'étiez pas ensemble? insista t-il en nous regardant toutes les deux.

-Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Avoua Lily. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit après que l'on ai quitté Heather à l'infirmerie.

A ce moment précis, alors que Sirius ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, Bella s'assit à côté de Lily, le visage radieux.

-Je viens de penser à un truc en marchant jusqu'ici. Annonça t-elle dans un accè d'enthousiasme.

Je haussai un sourcil. Son humeur avait complètement changé depuis tout à l'heure. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'irritation. J'observai rapidement le reste de l'assemblée. Leur visage était serein. Même Remus souriait. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre! Comment réussissaient-ils tous à passer ainsi d'un sentiment à un autre?

-J'ai envie de faire une petite soirée entre fille. Annonça t-elle. Et vu que Lily, tu as été nommée préfète l'année dernière, tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain des préfets, non ?

La rouquine acquiesça doucement de la tête, prudente attendant probablement de connaître la suite de l'histoire.

-On a qu'a y aller ce soir toutes les trois.

Je souris. Une soirée entre fille, oubliant tous les problèmes extérieurs. L'idée d'être seulement toutes les trois, dans la chaleur du bain, discutant de choses futiles me plut énormément.

-Je ne peux pas dire non à cette merveilleuse idée. Déclarai-je rêveuse.

Bella sourit davantage.

-Lily?

La rouquine hésita. Elle nous regarda toutes les deux, chacune notre tour.

-C'est d'accord. Consentit-elle à dire.

Bella poussa un petit cri de joie.

-Mais…il y a un problème.

-Je me disais aussi. Marmonna Bella.

-On est censé y aller comment?

-En marchant. Répondit Sirius ironique.

Lily l'ignora.

-Je veux dire, on va faire comment pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard?

Bonne question, Lily. Je n'avais pas encore envie de me prendre une retenue. Personnellement, ça ne me gênait pas mais je ne souhaitais pas mettre davantage mon père en colère. Bella souffla.

-On aura qu'à se lancer un sort de désillusion. Répliqua t-elle.

La tête des trois garçons se tournèrent subitement vers elle, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

-Quoi? S'étonna t-elle.

-Tu réfléchis vite. Nota Remus.

-Tu as l'esprit aussi vif que nous! S'exclama Sirius comme si cela était un véritable miracle. Enfin presque aussi vif.

-Et comment ça se fait que l'on y ai jamais pensé nous ! s'exclama James.

Bella sourit timidement, en haussant quelque peu les épaules.

- Alors, Lily? demandai-je souhaitant avoir son accord.

Elle regarda Bella qui lui faisait les yeux doux puis acquiesça doucement de la tête. Bella lui sauta au cou dans un petit cri de joie. Elle planifia pendant tout le repas notre petite escapade.

-Ça va être géniale!

J'approuvai vivement de la tête. Ça sera agréable et vraiment reposant.

-Le robinet du milieu est le plus intéressant de tous. Nota Remus. Je pense qu'il vous plaira.

-Je ne suis jamais arrivé à le faire marcher. Remarqua James.

Remus sourit.

-En fait, il faut appuyer dessus et ça déclenche l'option massage.

-Moi, je préfère celui qui donne de la mousse. Déclara Lily.

-Attendez ! s'écria soudainement Sirius en regardant Remus et James tour à tour, sur un ton outré. Vous y êtes déjà allé?

-Je suis préfet. Rappela Remus.

-Oui, mais James…

-Capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich, mon cher Patmol.

-Et aucun de vous deux n'a eu l'idée de me proposer d'y aller ? s'étonna t-il la mine boudeuse. Moi aussi, j'aimerai profiter de la mousse !

Bella rit amusée, très vite accompagnée de tout le monde tandis que Sirius croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

A vingt heures, nous sortîmes de la salle commune. On se dirigea directement vers le cinquième étage. On passa devant la statue de Boris le Hagard puis Lily s'arrêta à la quatrième porte à droite.

-Bézoard. Murmura t-elle et la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle s'écarta pour nous laisser entrer, sur les lèvres un sourire radieux.

Bella et moi pénétrâmes rapidement dans la salle de bain. A la vue de la pièce, on poussa toutes les deux un grand soupir d'ébahissement, ce qui fit rire la préfète. Tout autour de nous était en marbre blanc illuminant encore plus le lieu. Une sorte de piscine rectangulaire se situait au milieu, entourée de robinets. Des serviettes blanches étaient posées sur un petit meubles dans un coin. J'échangea un regard avec Bella puis sans dire un mot de plus, nous nous précipitâmes pour nous changer.

En à peine quelques minutes, nous étions toutes les trois dans le bain, de la mousse jusqu'au coup, l'eau chaude décontractant tous nos muscles. Lily activa toutes les options puis comme l'avait conseillé Remus, elle appuya sur le robinet du milieu. Un petit « clic » retentit. Je m'appuyai sur la paroi laissant la pression de l'eau me masser le dos. Je fermai les yeux quelques minutes pour apprécier, un sourire béa au coin des lèvres. Je me sentais toute légère comme si ce simple bain réussissait à m'enlever tous mes soucis.

Bien que je ne sois loin d'être pauvre grâce à l'argent de mon père, jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais eu l'occasion de goûter à une salle de bain comme celle-ci. C'était vraiment le luxe du luxe. J'ouvris les yeux pour observer les filles. Elles étaient étendues dans l'eau, la tête appuyée sur le rebord et les yeux fermés. Je ris.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et m'observa, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ça fait du bien!s'écria Bella. Je pourrais rester ici toute la journée!

Lily acquiesça.

-Oui, mais il nous manquerait un peu de musique et un bon livre.

Et ça serait le paradis. Je soupirai d'aise.

-Dis, Heather. Demanda Bella dans un petit sourire malicieux. Ça a l'air de bien se passer avec Remus.

Je souris gênée, apportant mon regard sur les bulles. Je les trouvai soudainement très intéressantes.

-Vous êtes en plus souvent ensemble. Nota Lily.

-Ah bon ? m'étonnai-je dans un petit sourire.

Bella et Lily rirent de bon cœur.

-A mon avis, nous ne sommes pas les seules à l'avoir remarqué. Expliqua Bella.

-Les filles? Demandai-je un peu inquiète.

-Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas d'elles dont je parlais.

Je fronçai les sourcils, les interrogeant du regard. Qui alors?

-Sirius et James. Lâcha t-elle finalement.

Ah… Ça je le savais déjà. Sirius ne ratait jamais une occasion pour me le faire remarquer.

-Oh, je pense que James arrive à garder pour lui ses remarques, ou du moins il ne les dit pas devant toi. En revanche, je doute que Sirius y arrive. Dit Lily.

-Ça j'avais remarqué. Bougonnai-je.

Lily et Bella sourirent amusée.

-Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily plantant ses émeraudes dans les miennes.

Mais elles n'eut pas besoin de réponse. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent toutes seules en un grand sourire. Je rougis légèrement et j'aurai parié que mes yeux parlaient pour moi. Les deux filles rirent. Je baissai la tête, cachant un petit sourire.

-Vous allez bien ensemble. Annonça soudainement Bella. Vous faîtes un beau couple tous les deux.

Mon sourire s'accentua encore davantage avant que je réalise l'air radieux que je devais avoir. Pourquoi une simple petite phrase comme cela, qui ne voulait absolument rien signifier me faisait sentir aussi légère qu'une plume?

Lily sourit tendrement.

-Vous savez ce que c'est ce bout de parchemin sur lequel il travaille toujours ? demanda t-elle soudainement.

Je hochai négativement de la tête, heureuse que l'on change de sujet. Je préférai garder mes sourires idiots pour mon reflet dans la glace. Et puis, j'avouai que la conversation prenait une direction qui me plaisait. Alors, Lily aussi était intriguée par le bout de parchemin!

-C'est une carte. Informa Bella.

Je tournai la tête vers elle, franchement étonnée.

-Comment tu le sais? Demandai-je.

Je n'avais jamais réussi à y voir quoi que ce soit! A chaque fois que je m'approchai, la feuille était vierge et l'un des maraudeurs la rangeait immédiatement.

-Le jour où je jouais au échec avec Sirius, tu es montée dans le dortoir des garçons pour leur dire où Sirius avait rangé son parchemin dans sa valise, tu te rappelles?

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête.

-Sirius a dit : « _Mais bon sang, ils vont la trouver cette carte ! »_.

-Oh ! s'écria Lily. Tu as raison! Lundi, je me suis levée plus tôt et quand je suis descendue dans la salle commune, il y avait les quatre garçons. J'ai pu apercevoir un morceau de leur parchemin avant qu'il la range. Ça ressemblait à un plan mais je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention.

-Un plan…répétai-je. Un plan de quoi?

Les deux filles haussèrent les épaules. Du moins, je crois. Parce qu'avec la mousse jusqu'au cou, on ne pouvait pas voir grand chose.

-Probablement, un truc pour leur prochaine blague. Déclara Lily.

Probablement… Pourtant cela paraissait étrange. Lily me regarda avant de jeter un œil à Bella. Oui. On était d'accord. Ce n'était pas réellement une carte pour leurs prochaines blagues… C'était quelque chose qu'ils leur tenait encore plus à cœur pour qu'ils puissent y passer tant de temps. On garda toutes les trois le silence, chacune rongée par la curiosité.

-Tu as demandé à tes parents pour ces vacances ?demanda enfin Lily.

La question s'était adressée à Bella. La jeune brune opina de la tête.

-Oui. J'ai reçu la lettre ce matin. Tout est arrangé. Vous pourrez toutes les deux vous installer dans la chambre de Nicolas, vu que c'est la plus grande. La mienne est vraiment minuscule à comparer. Ma mère viendra nous chercher à la gare Samedi et c'est mon père qui nous ramènera.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne dérange pas? Demandai-je encore une fois.

-Mais non, si je te le dis!

Je souris, rassurée.

-En plus, ma mère sera ravie de voir que j'ai des amies. Elle avait peur que je me sois complètement coupée du monde après la mort de Nicolas. Alors… tout est parfait.

Bella baissa les yeux et frôla de sa main droite les bulles. Sa voix avait légèrement déraillé… Pas de beaucoup mais suffisamment pour l'entendre. Nicolas était son frère aîné de deux ans. Il était mort durant les vacances de sa deuxième et troisième année. Il avait seulement 12ans. J'avais croisé Bella dans le train durant notre première année. Elle avait le visage éteint et cela m'avait étonné. J'ai vite su lorsque les amis de son frère vinrent la voir.

-Ça se refroidit. Déclara Bella en tapotant ses doigts dans l'eau.

Lily dirigea sa baguette vers les robinets et ouvrit le troisième duquel de l'eau chaude sortit.

-C'est moi ou Gladis a pris du poids? Questionna Bella.

-La Serdaigle de septième année? Demanda Lily. Celle qui porte toujours un pull même en plein été?

Bella acquiesça.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué. Répondit Lily. D'ailleurs, elle essaye de le cacher avec des vêtements plus ample.

-C'est stupide. Notai-je. Si tu changes subitement de vêtements, les gens te regardons davantage.

Lily approuva de la tête tandis que Bella réfléchissait. Elle poussa tout d'un coup un cri.

-Et si elle était enceinte! S'exclama t-elle.

-Enceinte? m'étonnai-je. Tu plaisantes? Gladis est la dernière personne qui tomberait enceinte!

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily.

-Ben… Gladis est toujours dans ses bouquins ! Elle n'adresse presque jamais la parole aux garçons alors pour qu'elle se retrouve enceinte…!

-Tu devrais entendre Sirius parler d'elle. Expliqua Bella. D'après lui, elle n'a rien d'une sainte.

Je restai perplexe. Gladis enceinte? J'avais décidément du mal avec cette idée. Ce n'était tellement pas l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle. Elle paraissait être si sérieuse et engagée dans ces études que je ne pouvais croire qu'elle laisse tout tomber seulement pour le sexe.

-Mais quand même…tomber enceinte… dis-je peu convaincue. Elle a peut être seulement pris du poids.

Bella haussa les épaules.

-Tu as peut être raison. Avoua t-elle. De toute manière, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut.

Lily approuva de la tête.

-Mais si tu as raison. Déclara t-elle. Ça va faire du bruit dans les couloirs.

-Un vrai grabuge…

On se regarda en même temps, compatissante. Si jamais Bella avait raison, tous les garçons du château n'hésiteront pas à lui faire des remarques outrageuses.

-Bref, on en est pas là et puis rien n'est sûr. Dit Bella en se levant. Il est 23 heures, on rentre?

Nous acquiesçâmes doucement de la tête… C'est vrai que la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Je me séchai et m'habillai rapidement puis Bella nous lança le sort de désillusion.

-Si on aperçoit quelqu'un, on se cale contre le mur et on ne bouge plus, c'est d'accord?

Lily et moi opinèrent vivement de la tête tels deux soldats sous les ordres de leur capitaine. Nous marchâmes toutes les trois dans le couloir côte à côte, gardant un silence entre nous pour pouvoir entendre l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

-Le château paraît presque effrayant en pleine nuit. Chuchota Lily.

J'acquiesçai doucement dans un faible sourire quant j'entendis le son de pas. Je m'arrêtai net sous le regard interrogateur des filles. Je levai un doigt pour leur faire signe d'attendre. Il fallait que j'écoute à nouveau. Un couinement retentit.

-Aha. On est pas seule… murmura Bella écoutant à son tour.

Nous avançâmes doucement dans le couloir, l'oreille au aguets quand je poussai un petit cri de surprise, à moitié retenu. Un rat venait de me passer devant les jambes pour aller se coller contre le mur. Je fronçai les sourcils, soufflant de soulagement.

-Sale bête! lançai-je dans sa direction. Il m'a fait peur!

Bella et Lily regardèrent le petit rongeur qui longeait hésitant le mur d'en face.

-J'aime pas ces bêtes. Lança Bella.

Berk… Moi non plus. Une sueur froide me parcourut.

-Ce n'est qu'un rat. Annonça Lily.

-C'est laid et fourbe! Dis-je.

-Et puis c'est trop intelligent. compléta Bella.

-Vous emballez pas les filles, s'exclama Lily. Ce n'est qu'un animal après tout.

Elle s'approcha de la bestiole qui se calla davantage contre le mur et l'attrapa dans ses mains. Elle me le plaça sous le nez et je grimaçai de répugnance tandis que la bête s'agitait doucement.

-Et si je le gardais pour m'entraîner à mes cours de métamorphose ? déclarai-je soudainement, heureuse de mon idée.

Certes c'était un peu sadique mais après tout, les rats de laboratoires ça existent bien, non?

-Tu plaisantes? demanda Lily.

-Non, ça serait une bonne idée…

-Excellente, même ! Renchérit Bella. Tu pourras t'entraîner pour tous tes sorts!

-C'est un animal…pas un cobaye ! s'exclama Lily.

-Qui te dis que ce n'est pas un rat que McGonagall nous donne en cours et qui s'est échappé ? demanda Bella.

Lily regarda le rat qui s'agitait dans ses mains.

-Oui peut être…mais quand même. AIE!

Elle lâcha le rat qui tomba brusquement sur le sol avant de s'enfuir.

-Il m'a mordu! Râla t-elle.

-Tu aimes toujours autant les rats? demanda Bella dans un petit sourire.

Lily lui lança un regard noir puis nous reprîmes notre marche vers la tour une fois que l'on fut sûr que personne n'était dans les parages.

O0o0o0o0o0

-Alors, cette soirée? Questionna Sirius le lendemain midi.

-Reposante. Annonça Lily.

-C'est tout ? s'étonna le maraudeur.

La rousse lui sourit puis attaqua son plat. Le regard du ledit Patmol se posa alors sur Bella et moi, dans l'attende de détails bien croustillant.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Annonça Bella comme réponse.

-La gourmandise aussi. Répliqua t-il alors que Bella allait se resservir.

Elle arrêta son geste en plein milieu et ramena sa main vers son assiette vide, le regard noir.

-James et Peter se sont disputés ? demanda t-elle sous le regard rieur de Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'étonna Remus.

-On a l'impression qu'ils vont se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre… expliquai-je.

Impression qui durait depuis ce matin même. Peter semblait de mauvaise humeur après James mais aussi après moi.

-Oh ! Ça… dit-il comme si c'était entièrement normale. Ils se sont un peu disputés hier soir.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Lily. Et pourquoi ?

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un mince regard.

-James a reproché à Peter un truc, ce qui ne lui a pas plus. Annonça Remus en me regardant, le visage amusé.

-Ça leur passera. Assura Sirius. Ça finit toujours par nous passer. N'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?

Le capitaine de Griffondors leva vers Sirius un regard fatigué avant de sourire forcé.

-Qu'est ce que je disais! S'exclama Sirius.

Sirius et Remus se sourirent puis se tournèrent vers les deux concernés qui mangeaient bien silencieusement.

Le courrier arriva remplissant la grande salle d'une multitude de hiboux. Je levai les yeux de mon plat instinctivement. J'attendais toujours les papiers que mon père voulait m'envoyer en vain. Je tournai la tête vers James et Sirius qui ouvraient impatiemment une lettre. Je croisai le regard de Remus et je secouai négativement de la tête. Toujours rien. Il me sourit réconfortant jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui mette la lettre sous le nez. Remus fronça les sourcils avant de sourire malicieusement.

Je tournai la tête vers les filles. Lily venait de recevoir la gazette.

-Je peux la regarder ? lui demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

J'attrapai le journal puis commençai à le feuilleter. Il y avait toujours des articles sur les attaques et quelques photos de maisons détruites. Je jetai un œil aux annonces dans le cas où quelque chose d'intéressant pourrait se présenter puis le reposai sur la table.

-Rien de spécial? Questionna Bella. Personne que l'on connaît n'est mort , je veux dire ?

-Non.

Elle souffla de soulagement. Ces derniers temps, l'inquiétude de voir le nom d'un proche sur la gazette augmentait en même temps que les attaques. Nous étions tous là à attendre que quelque chose se passe sans ne pouvoir agir, et c'était vraiment très frustrant.

-C'est quand que tu nous as dit que Remus allait t'aider pour la métamorphose ? Demanda Lily en jetant un œil au maraudeur.

-Ce soir, après dîner. Annonçai-je.

Lily me sourit sans quitter des yeux les garçons. J'échangeai un petit regard avec Bella avant de les observer à mon tour. Remus avait sorti un parchemin sur lequel il écrivait activement ce que James dictait dans un petit chuchotement.

-Non! S'écria Sirius. Ça ne va pas… Il va croire que l'on se fiche de lui!

James et Remus levèrent la tête en même temps, le visage étonné.

-Et alors? s'étonna Peter. C'est pas ce que l'on fait ?

-Il faut que la lettre soit un peu plus menaçante! Sinon, il ne va jamais nous prendre au sérieux!

-Il a peut être raison. Consentit Remus.

-D'accord! Grogna James. On recommence alors.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le papier puis le parchemin redevint vierge. Remus se pencha à nouveau dessus et nota quelques lignes.

Sirius pencha la tête et lu à l'envers. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

-C'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux même. Et à la fin, tu mettras « Si vous tenez à la vie… »

-C'est des menaces, là. Coupa James.

Sirius grimaça.

-Bon alors, tu n'as qu'à mettre que s'il ne se dépêche pas, je me charge de lui rendre une petite visite pendant les vacances d'Halloween, ma baguette en main!

-C'est toujours des menaces… nota Remus, un sourire sur les lèvres, seulement elles sont plus courtoises.

Cependant il écrivit tout de même sur le bout de parchemin.

-Je me demande à qui ils peuvent écrire. S'interrogea Bella après que les garçons ayant remarqué l'intérêt des filles, se soient levés et soient partis de la grande salle.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua Lily. Mais j'espère que Sirius plaisantait en disant qu'il ira le voir.

Bella lui lança un regard insistant.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il plaisantait, Lily. Déclara t-elle.

Et moi non plus en fait. Au moment même où il avait prononcé cette phrase, un éclair de colère avait traversé le regard du maraudeur. Du moins, ce bout de conversation intercepté nous avez renforcé dans l'idée qu'il ne valait mieux pas être les ennemis de ces quatre là.

Remus et moi rentrâmes dans une salle de classe vide. Il était 8 heures et nous avions une heure devant nous avant le couvre feu de l'école. Je posai mon sac sur une table puis fit face au maraudeur.

-Alors, on commence par quoi?

Remus s'approcha de moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres puis sortit sa baguette.

-L'animal?

J'opinai de la tête pas très convaincue. Remus avait accepté de m'aider pour la métamorphose où je commençai un peu à patauger. C'était loin d'être une matière facile. Certes, ce n'était pas inintéressant mais quand on vient à tout rater dans une matière, même si cette dernière vous plaisait bien au début, on finit forcément par la détester. Et c'est que je ressentais pour la métamorphose. Une haine sans limite. Depuis ma première année, je fonctionnais de la même manière. Au début, j'aimai bien travailler ce cours et je ne m'en sortais plutôt bien puis au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait dans le travail, je m'enfonçais dans un immense abysse de difficulté.

-Tu as l'air enchanté. Nota ironiquement Remus.

-Pourtant tu sais à quel point je raffole de cette matière.

Remus rit.

-Ce n'est pas si compliqué, tu verras.

-Si tu le dis, lâchai-je dans un petit soupir. Je dois faire quoi maintenant?

-Sors ta baguette et positionne toi devant cette table.

-Oui, mon capitaine. Plaisantai-je. Ensuite?

-Ensuite, tu regardes comme je fais. Après, tu essayeras. Je pourrai ainsi voir pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas et t'expliquer correctement ce que tu dois faire.

Je hochai vivement la tête sous le regard amusé de Remus. Il fit apparaître une perruche sur la table d'un coup de baguette.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé une perruche?

C'était étonnant mais je ne voyais pas Remus se promener avec une perruche dans son sac et à moins qu'il ai piqué au professeur McGonagall, je ne vois pas comment il pouvait en posséder une.

-J'ai demandé à Hagrid, s'il pouvait m'en trouver une.

-Hagrid? Et il a accepté?

Remus sourit malicieusement.

-Hagrid et moi, ou dirai-je nous, avons un petit accord depuis la première année. On s'aide mutuellement pour certaine situation. Avoua t-il vaguement.

Je regardai Remus étonnée attendant la suite des explications, qui ne vinrent jamais en fait. Sa confidence ne m'appris pas grand chose. Il avait parfois la manie de parler comme Dumbledore. En expliquant une chose, il ne faisait qu'accentuer les questions. Une réponse renvoyaient à dix interrogations. C'était quelque chose qui me tapait régulièrement sur les nerfs. Maman, durant ces moments de clairvoyance, agissait dès fois comme cela.

-Tu es prête ? demanda la voix de Remus.

Je fixai de nouveau mon intention sur la perruche et acquiesçai doucement de la tête. Remus leva sa baguette et allait prononcer la formule quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement. James, Sirius et Peter firent une entrée mouvementé, le souffle saccadé.

-On a besoin de ton aide. Annonça brusquement James.

Il semblait tenir une petite caisse entre eux qui s'agitait violemment dans leur bras.

-Il y a quoi là dedans ? demanda calmement Remus en fixant la boite.

-Euh…ça… c'est un petit cadeau que l'on a trouvé dans notre dortoir. Répliqua Sirius la voix en colère. Un cadeau de nos meilleurs amis, bien entendu.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-C'est quoi? insista t-il d'une voix calme mais pressante.

-Un épouvantard. Couina Peter d'une voix inquiète.

La boite bougeait très fortement. James et Sirius bougèrent légèrement sur place pour mieux la tenir.

-Cadeau empoissonné. Murmura Remus. Et pourquoi l'avoir amené ici? Demanda t-il plus fort.

-Demande à James. Répondit Sirius.

La boite bougea encore plus violemment. Remus y jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

-Sirius va chercher le professeur McGonagall. Annonça t-il finalement.

Sirius ouvra des yeux ronds.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que la boite n'est pas assez solide pour le contenir trop longtemps et qu'il va bien falloir le neutraliser.

Sirius poussa un soupir mais acquiesça. Il laissa sa place à Peter qui se mit à tenir l'autre côté de la boite, tout son corps tremblant de peur.

-Arrête de bouger. Dit James irrité. Tu vas nous faire tomber.

Je m'avançai doucement de la boite. La dernière fois que j'avais combattu un épouvantard, j'étais en troisième année. Il avait pris la forme de maman morte. Mais maintenant qu'elle était vraiment… morte. J'avais beau fouiller mon esprit à la recherche d'une de mes plus grande peur, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Remus s'installa sur une table, regardant de loin la boite. Il semblait soudainement distant. Sans que je comprisse vraiment ce qui se passa, James et Peter se trouvèrent l'un sur l'autre à même le sol. James poussa un nombre impressionnant de jurons tandis que Peter s'excusait timidement. En attendant, la boite venait de tomber par terre s'ouvrant dans le même temps.

Un immense cheval ailé apparut soudainement devant moi. Un Sombral. Grand. Squelettique. Gris.

Mon estomacs se retourna. J'étais paralysée.

Je revis maman sur son lit d'hôpital, mourant doucement. Le sombral fit un pas vers moi.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Ils mourraient tous… Je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aider… Ils mourraient… Je ne voulais plus voir les gens mourir. Le sombral tourna sa tête vers moi, ses yeux blancs croisant les miens. Un frisson me parcourut. La mort… Il était la mort.

Je me sentis soudainement tirée à l'arrière. Remus s'était levé et prit place devant l'épouvantard. Dans un nouveau petit «Plop», la forme se changea et une boule argentée remplaça ce monstre. Remus la fixa quelques secondes, sa main droite tenant la baguette tremblant un peu.

-Ridikulus. Articula t-il d'une voix sèche et un ballon siffla dans l'air.

Alors que James et Peter se relevait, l'épouvantard se transforma devant eux. Peter, le regard pétrifié tournait dans un petit rond, cherchant autour de lui. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, appelant ses amis qui ne venaient pas. Il tournait, tournait jusqu'à ce qu'un petit « plop » retentisse à nouveau.

James s'était placé devant la baguette en l'air. IL faisait face à lui même. Les deux James se tenaient l'un devant l'autre, la baguette levé. Un des deux, prononça une formule et bougea son poignet. Rien ne se produisit. IL tenta à nouveau plusieurs fois sans que rien ne se produise. Le deuxième James se regardait paniqué, ne bougeant plus un muscle.

Au moment où Remus allait s'avancer pour l'aider, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Sirius.

-Elle arriv'

James ne bougea pas. En deux enjambés, Sirius se trouva devant l'épouvantard. Remus et moi, nous précipitâmes vers James pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

L'épouvantard de Sirius était aussi lui-même. Pourtant contrairement aux autres, ils ne se ressemblaient pas complètement. L'apouvantard-Sirius avait le regard noir, glacial. Son visage était comme lors de ses crises de colères et sa tenue arborait les emblèmes de Serpentard. «Toujours pur» murmura t-il dans un chuchotement terrifiant.

-Rid… riddikulus. Déclara t-il brusquement sans que rien ne se produisit.

Des pas pressant s'approchaient de la salle. McGonagall allait arriver et le cauchemar se terminerait enfin. Pourtant quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas la sous directrice qui rentra mais Bella et Lily. Quand elles virent la scène, leur visage se figèrent instantanément. L'épouvantard se précipita sur Lily et dans un nouveau « plop » changea à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Severus se tenait debout. Il leva sa main gauche et souleva la manche de son avant-bras. Une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche apparaissait clairement sur sa peau. La marque des ténèbres. Les yeux de Lily clignèrent.

-Riddikulus. Cracha t-elle.

Un tatouage remplaça la marque. Une rose rouge était dessinée avec un « Je t'aime maman » écrit juste à côté. Bella éclata de rire.

Pourtant, tout recommença encore une fois. Encore un petit « plop». Encore un changement d'apparence. Bella s'arrêta soudainement de rire. Sirius se tenait face à elle. Elle le regarda paniquée. Elle avait peur de Sirius?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Il se regardait étonné, ne comprenant pas non plus. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Tout le monde s'était-il donné rendez-vous ici ?

Le professeur McGonagall rentra. Je soufflai de soulagement. Enfin la fin du calvaire. Elle fit apparaître une grande armoire et y envoya l'épouvantard d'un coup de baguette. Elle se tourna enfin vers nous.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda t-elle.

Personne ne parla pourtant nos sept têtes acquiescèrent doucement.

-Très bien. Annonça t-elle. Je vais emporter ceci pour que cela ne tombe pas entre de mauvaise mains mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. J'aurai besoin de savoir le pourquoi de tout ça.

Elle nous regarda tous tour à tour puis sortit faisant leviter l'armoire dans le couloir. Un silence angoissant s'installa entre nous. J'eu soudainement froid. Je crois qu'à ce moment précis, nous étions chacun dans nos propres pensées, tentant d'analyser ce que l'on avait vu.

-Un épouvantard. Cracha James. Même pas capable de se défendre contre un épouvantard. C'est du niveau de 3ème année !

A ses mots, il sortit brusquement de la salle, poussant violemment la porte contre le mur.

Sirius jeta un regard en biais à l'ouverture pour s'y précipiter à son tour. Il paraissait complètement perdu lui aussi.

Remus leva la tête. Je croisais son regard. Il avait peur, comme les deux autres, comme nous tous mais il garda la tête froide.

-Nous devrions rentrer dans la salle commune. Annonça t-il.

Bella et Lily acquiescèrent doucement de la tête.

On y retourna tous dans un silence terrifiant. Les filles allèrent directement s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je jetai un dernier regard à Remus. Il baissa la tête, signe que je pouvais les rejoindre. Je lui souris timidement tandis qu'il monta dans le dortoir des garçons, probablement pour aller voir si Sirius et James y étaient.

Lily s'était assise en tailleur, le regard dans le vide. Bella juste à côté, la fixait inquiète.

-Ça va? Demandai-je.

Lily leva les yeux, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Nous ne parlâmes pas. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler.

C'était pourtant quelque chose de simple. Quelque chose que nous avions toujours maîtrisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il y a trois ans, nous avions tous réussi à combattre l'épouvantard mais pas aujourd'hui. Nos peurs nous avaient entièrement paralysé. Etait-ce une des conséquences de cette guerre qui se mettait soudainement en place? Etait-ce pour cette raison que nos peurs nous avaient immobilisés?

Je poussai un long soupir. Nos peurs…

Pour Lily, c'était Rogue. Pas le Severus qu'elle connaissait mais plus celui qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne. Il avait été son meilleur ami pendant près de cinq ans. Elle l'avait toujours défendu, toujours soutenu et aidé. Et elle avait peur… peur qu'il tourne mal.

Pour Bella, c'était Sirius. Pour une raison inconnue, elle avait peur du beau maraudeur. Peur d'une personne qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, à qui elle parlait souvent. Etait-ce cette nouvelle relation amicale qui la faisait terrifiait tant ou bien la personne elle-même?

Pour James, c'était lui-même. Du moins, son impuissance. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir des sorts, peur ne plus être capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Peut de devenir un incapable.

Pour Sirius… , je pencherais vers une peur en lien avec sa famille. Sirius semblerait avoir peur de son mauvais côté, peur de la partie en lui qui était mauvaise. Il avait peur de devenir comme sa famille… une peur qui justifiait sa haine envers Regelus.

Quant à Peter, c'était la solitude. L'idée d'être abandonné et de se retrouver seul sans plus personne sur qui compter.

Et Pour Remus…pour Remus, je ne voyais que cette sphère argentée qui brillait fortement. Elle ne signifiait rien du tout. Elle ne correspondait à rien. Elle pouvait d'une certaine manière faire penser à la lune mais en quoi cela pouvait-il lui faire peur?

J'inspirai doucement puis allai m'asseoir sur la canapé d'en face. Peter s'installa dans un fauteuil rouge, se plongeant dans une tablette au chocolat.

Autour de nous, les griffondors s'agitaient comme à leur habitude, certains montant se coucher, d'autres finissant leur devoir ou encore certains qui s'amusaient tout simplement. Je me calai davantage dans le coin du canapé, posant mon regard sur la cheminé. Je revis l'épouvantard se transformer. L'image du sombral me revint soudainement à l'esprit.

J'avais été terrifiée. Et si jamais, ils venaient eux aussi à mourir? Si jamais eux aussi tombaient malade? Je ne supporterais pas de devoir les regarder s'éteindre sans ne pouvoir rien faire. Pas une nouvelle fois. Pas encore.

Mon estomac se contracta. Par Merlin…aidez-nous.

Bella se leva et monta se coucher. Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle était comme moi. Encore pétrifiée. Lily quant à elle, rejoignit Stan sur la table pour jouer au échec. Moi, je ne bougeai pas. J'étais fatiguée mais j'avais peur de dormir, peur de mes rêves.

Remus s'assit à côté de moi. Je tournai ma tête vers lui et croisai son regard. Un regard rempli de peur et d'inquiétude. Sa main chercha la mienne. Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent doucement. Il avait la peau froide, presque gelée. Je serrai doucement la pression de nos mains. J'avais besoin de lui faire sentir que j'étais là.

J'inspirai rassurée puis posai ma tête sur son épaule instinctivement. Je regardai Lily jouer avec Stan. Elle avait toujours peur. Ça se voyait dans ses gestes.

-Tu as trouvé James et Sirius? Murmurai-je.

-James est sous la douche tentant probablement de se noyer et Sirius n'est toujours pas rentré. Il doit probablement se défouler quelque part dans le château.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose?

Remus hocha négativement de la tête.

-Il vaut mieux les laisser seul, je crois.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'en avais pas besoin. On se comprenait tous. Avec la guerre qui approchait, nos peurs se montraient plus vivaces. J'avais peur… peur qu'ils meurent tous à leur tour pourtant j'appréciais de ne pas être seule. Je ne voulais plus jamais être seule.

-Au fait. Demandai-je. Comment les Serpentards ont-ils pu déposer cela dans votre dortoir? Ils ne peuvent pas pénétrer dans notre tour, non?

Remus ne dit rien, resserrant l'étreinte de sa main.

-J'en parlerai à James et Sirius. Déclara t-il. On verra bien ce que l'on fera.

J'inspirai doucement son odeur mais ne dit rien.

-Heather…commença Remus hésitant. C'était…ton épouvantard…c'était quoi? IL n'y avait rien devant toi.

Je revis le sombral squelettique. Un frisson me parcourut.

-Un sombral. Murmurai-je. C'était un sombral.

Remus appuya sa tête contre la mienne, serrant l'étreinte de ses doigts. Nous restâmes longtemps l'un contre l'autre, se réconfortant seulement avec la présence de l'autre.

J'avais peur de ce que j'avais vu. Remus avait peur de cette sphère argentée. Tant de chose si inexplicable…

Vers 11 heures, Sirius rentra et j'en profitai pour monter me coucher, laissant Remus le soin de s'occuper de lui. Ma nuit fut rempli de rêves étranges… des rêves où ma mère mourait toutes les cinq minutes, des rêves avec des boules argentées flottant partout autour de moi, des rêves où Sirius était à Serpentard et James un moldu.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain matin que les émotions de la veille parurent s'estompées. Bella, Lily et moi-même avions bien l'intention d'oublier cet incident pour que cela ne gâche pas nos derniers jours. Cependant, lorsque l'on s'assit à table en face des maraudeurs pour le déjeuner, une petite tension s'installa. Bella n'osa pas regarder Sirius et préféra se concentrer sur son plat. James quant à lui, regarda Lily furieusement. J'étais prête à parier qu'il n'avait pas oublier la forme que l'épouvantard de la rousse avait pris. Mais le plus étrange, c'était Sirius. Il nous lança à peine un vague salut et son regard était étrangement vide et morose. Il avait posé sa tête entre ses mains et fixait son assiette distant. Je jetai un regard à Remus qui me sourit doucement.

-Tu ne manges pas? Demandai-je à Sirius qui habituellement était un des premier à se jeter sur la nourriture.

Il hocha négativement de la tête, lançant un regard venimeux à Bella.

-T'as plus peur de moi pour t'asseoir si près du terrifiant Black? cracha t-il dans sa direction.

Bella leva les yeux interloquée vers lui. Le regard de Sirius était à glacer le sang.

-A chaque fois que tu me parlais, c'était pour quoi ? continua t-il sur un ton froid. Un pari ou pour tester jusqu'où tu as peur de moi?

Bella continuait de le regarder, surprise. James regarda Remus rapidement. Je jetai un œil à Lily qui semblait toute aussi surprise que nous tous.. D'habitude, Sirius était toujours le seul à être de bonne humeur quand tout le monde allait mal. Il était toujours celui qui mettait une bonne ambiance, détendait l'atmosphère, faisait rire. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui. Lui qui allait mal. Lui qui avait besoin qu'on le fasse rire.

-Sirius ? demanda gentiment Lily. Ça ne va pas?

Le regard qu'il lui lança était froid mais Lily ne cilla pas.

-Tu me passes le plat de pomme de terre! Intervient subitement James coupant ainsi l'échange de regards entre les deux griffondors.

Sirius serra les dents et tendit le plat à James qui parut satisfait.

-Sais-tu Patmol, dit James comme s'il ne s'était pas aperçu de la tension qui régnait, que quand tu es en colère, tu attires encore plus le regard des filles!

Sirius posa à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains et haussa les épaules.

-Tu es aussi inintéressant que Mimi Geignarde, quand tu es comme ça. Continua James.

-Jm'en fou.

James soupira mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-J'ai vu Peeves tout à l'heure et il préparait un mauvais coup dans le troisième couloir. On pourra s'arranger pour que les serpentards y tombent dessus, non ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Moi, je suis d'avis pour que ce soit Rogue et sa clique. Intervient Remus.

James approuva vivement de la tête.

Sirius resta toujours sans réaction pourtant son regard était un peu moins glacial. Je supposai que les garçons savait ce qu'il faisait.

-J'aurai bien voulu faire péter une ou deux bombabouses vers les cachots. Annonça James en prenant une pomme.

-Pourquoi les cachots ? s'étonna Bella. Il y a presque personne.

-Et où crois-tu qu'ils ont mis la salle commune des serpentards ? demanda Remus dans un petit clin d'œil.

-Et on pourra les poser tôt le matin, juste avant qu'ils en sortent tous? Interrogea d'une toute petite voix Sirius.

James et Remus sourirent, acquiesçant de la tête. Sirius leva son regard de son assiette et se redressa un peu.

Il ne dit rien de plus durant le reste du repas malgré nos tentatives pour le rendre plus joyeux. Durant toute l'après-midi, l'humeur de Sirius ne changea guère pourtant ce n'était pas nos tentatives qui manquait.

-Il est comme ça depuis hier soir, en fait. M'expliqua Remus pendant notre cours de Runes anciennes. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Il a des périodes, où il devient plus sombre et renfermé sur lui-même.

Remus arrêta de parler lorsque les yeux du professeur se posa sur nous pour la énième depuis le début du cours. . Nous avions discuté durant la première demi-heure sans suivre le cours et la patience du prof commençait sérieusement à faiblir. Remus baissa la tête sur son exercice dans un petit sourire d'excuse. J'en fis de même bien que mon esprit n'était pas vraiment à la traduction. J'avais toujours cette image de Sirius, l'air accablé. Ce n'était tellement pas lui…

Le soir, au moment de Dîner, je m'assis à côté de Bella, qui discutait avec Lily. Remus s'installa en face de nous, attendant que les trois autres maraudeurs arrivent. Bella n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle avait le visage très pale contrairement à ses habituelles pommettes légèrement roses de nature.

-Tiens. Dit-elle à Remus en lui tendant trois magasines de motos.

Remus leva les yeux vers elle.

-C'est pour Sirius. Heather m'a dit qu'il avait pleins de photos sur ses valises.

Remus confirma d'un petit signe de tête, tout en lui rendant les revues.

-Il va arriver. Tu n'auras qu'à le lui donner. Déclara t-il

-Je ne crois pas qu'il acceptera.

-Pourquoi? demanda Remus.

Je le fixai choquée. A croire qu'il faisait exprès d'être bête! Remus me jeta un coup d'œil amusé, avant de reporter toute son attention à Bella.

-Si tu penses encore à ce qu'il t'a dit à midi, oublie. Déclara t-il. Sirius est de mauvaise humeur et il a toujours besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un…

-Mais mon épouvantard…

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu contrôles ! Je ne vais pas te dire que ça n'a rien fait à Sirius de voir ça, mais tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Ecoute, Sirius a toujours eu peur de devenir comme sa famille, d'être quelqu'un de mauvais. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin d'être tant apprécié et peut être admiré par tout le monde. Je crois, qu'il a eu un choc quand il a vu qu'une amie avec qui il passe pas mal de temps à peur de lui.

-Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui! S'écria Bella à moitié gênée et scandalisée.

-Et bien dit le lui!

Bella observa Remus mais ne répondit pas. Elle semblait être en plein débat intérieur sur le comportement à tenir.

-Ferme la, Peter. Grogna la voix de Sirius.

Le grand Sirius Black s'assit à côté de Remus, prenant soin de se mettre le plus loin possible de Bella. Il faisait toujours une tête d'enterrement même si désormais, il paraissait plus de mauvaise humeur qu'autre chose. Peter se plaça devant Bella et James à côté de Lily.

-Il n'a pas tord. Remarqua James en fixant Sirius.

Black leva la tête, le regard noir et mauvais, qui terroriserait le plus courageux des griffondors. Pourtant, par acte d'héroïsme ou par pure inconscience de sa part, James maintient le regard.

-Ce qui veut dire? Demanda sanglant Sirius.

-Ce qui veut dire que ta mauvaise humeur commence à bien faire. Tu peut être énervé sans pour autant t'en prendre à tout le monde.

Il avait parlé calmement sans lâcher son ami des yeux. Sirius serra les dents. Remus observait l'échange des deux maraudeurs avec une certaine distance, prêt à intervenir si cela dégénérait tandis que Peter, Lily, Bella et moi-même, nous nous faisions le plus petit possible, évitant toute confrontation.

-Je fais encore ce que je veux. Lâcha Sirius de mauvaise humeur. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Ben…justement si. Répliqua James sur un ton où l'énervement commençait à se faire sentir.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère.

-Non, tu as raison. Mais en tant qu'ami, j'ai le droit de te dire quand tu dépasses les bornes.

Sirius rit jaune.

-Oui, tu as le droit de me le dire… répéta t-il sur un ton ironique. Et moi, j'ai le droit de ne pas t'écouter.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand un regard de Remus le retint.

-Oh ! Et puis fais ce que tu veux! Lança t-il au moment même où les plats apparurent sur les tables.

Sirius baissa de nouveau son regard vers la nourriture et se servit deux côtelettes de veaux, un bon plat d'Hachis Parmentier, et des choux de Bruxelles. Au moins, cela ne lui avait pas fait perdre l'appétit ce soir.

Le repas se déroula au début dans une ambiance plutôt tendue jusqu'à ce que Lily et moi entamions une discussion sur les potions dans laquelle Bella intervint plusieurs fois. Les maraudeurs quant à eux mangèrent pour la première fois en silence.

Alors que le dîner arrivait à sa fin, Bella jeta rapidement plusieurs petit regard vers Sirius qui mangeait son troisième éclair au chocolat.

-On retourne à la salle commune ? demandai-je aux filles. J'ai encore mon devoir de Potion à faire puis encore quatre pages de parchemins pour mon devoirs de Sortilèges.

Lily et Bella acquiescèrent. On se leva de table puis commençâmes à traverser la grande salle en direction de la sortie quand Bella nous arrêta de la main.

-Attendez moi, je reviens. Annonça t-elle.

Elle retourna sur ses pas et se posta devant Sirius. Elle déposa sur la table, juste devant son assiette, ses trois magasines. Sirius observa étonné les magasines avant de regarder Bella qui nous avait déjà rejoint.

On monta toutes les trois directement dans la tour des Griffondors s'installant sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Lily et Bella entamèrent une partie d'échec tandis que j'entrepris de finir mes devoirs. Les élèves revinrent rapidement de la grande salle quelques minutes après nous. Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, un bouquin sur mon genoux sur lequel se trouvait mon devoir de potion, et une plume à la main je continuai de griffonner.

Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher. Je levai mon regard et je vis Remus enlever mes livres du canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je souris timidement replongeant mon nez sur mon devoir feignant de réfléchir à mon devoir. Pourtant mon esprit était partout sauf sur les potions. J'étais dans une phase où je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec Remus. En réalité depuis deux jours, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites autour de nous, mettant notre morale au plus bas. Bien sur, cela m'avait énormément rapproché de Remus… Mes pensées dérivèrent rapidement vers hier soir. Je me sentis rougir rapidement, et continuai de fixer un point de ma feuille sans ne plus bouger un muscle. J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule… c'était instinctif. En deux jours, on s'était tenu la mains plusieurs fois… et cela avait été à chaque fois très agréable. Il avait la peau à la fois rude mais douce… Merlin… J'étais sensé faire quoi après? Fallait-il que je fasse quelque chose? Est-ce que tout cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose ou était-ce seulement mon imagination qui me jouait des tours?

-Je ne peux pas les prendre. Déclara la voix de Sirius, me sortant complètement de mes pensées.

Il se tenait à côté des filles tendant les trois revues à Bella tandis que James s'assit sur un fauteuil. Bella leva les yeux de son échiquier après avoir déplacé sa dame.

-Pourquoi? demanda Bella. Ils ne sont pas ensorcelés et le sujet t'intéresse alors je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche d'en profiter.

Sirius sembla esquiver un tout petit sourire avant de reprendre d'une voix neutre.

-Et toi, pourquoi me les donner? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, je suis de loin d'être la personne avec qui tu resterais seule. On ne sait jamais après tout, je pourrais me jeter sur toi…

Les yeux de Bella s'immobilisèrent sur son jeu d'échec avant de les lever doucement vers Sirius.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Sirius. Bien que mon épouvantard puisse le laisser imaginer, ce n'est pas le cas. Après, je ne vais pas m'user à essayer de te faire changer d'avis et t'expliquer une chose dont tu es incapable de comprendre, alors crois ce que tu veux. Ensuite, si tu ne prends pas ces magasines (elle les désigna de la tête alors que Sirius les tenait toujours dans ses mains), ils iront à la poubelle. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé au moto et cela n'a pas changé. Seulement Nicolas était abonné à cette série et je crois qu'il préférerait les savoir entre les mains d'un connaisseur plutôt qu'à la poubelle.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase, qu'elle replongea son nez dans son jeu d'échec. Je regardai Sirius toujours debout devant les filles. Il observa Bella pendant un petit moment où il semblait réfléchir à la manière d'agir avant de s'avancer vers le canapé. Il poussa négligemment Remus de la main et s'assit entre nous deux, l'air un peu pataud. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon maraudeur préféré qui me sourit tendrement.

Je soupirai discrètement, un peu déçu qu'il ne soit plus à côté de moi. J'aimai bien sentir sa présence pas loin. Maudit Sirius… je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit énervé en ce moment mais il avait encore un fauteuil de libre…

Je soufflai doucement puis me concentrai à nouveau sur mon devoir de potion tandis qu'une ambiance de plomb s'installa à nouveau malgré les tentatives vaines de James.

Vendredi matin, Sirius semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur. Je ne voulais pas dire par là, qu'il avait de nouveau des rapports amicaux avec tout le monde et qu'il se prenait un fou rire pour un rien, comme à son habitude, mais il ne tirait plus une mine d'enterrement et c'était beaucoup plus agréable!

Il avait même réussi à discuter un peu avec Bella même si ce n'était que pour lui demander de lui passer un plat. La pauvre fille paraissait complètement perdue et gênée face au maraudeur et ce n'était pas mieux pour Lily à qui James faisait régulièrement des allusions à Rogue. Alors même si Sirius avait retrouvé un peu du poil de la bête, l'ambiance entre nous n'était pas forcément meilleur. Je me sentais presque coupable de m'entendre si bien avec Remus… Remus avec qui je discutais de plus en plus… Remus avec qui j'étais _très_ souvent… Remus et ses beaux yeux bleu-gris.

-A force de sourire aussi bêtement, Heather, tu va finir par attirer l'attention sur toi. Annonça dans un petit chuchotement Bella alors que nous avancions tous les sept silencieusement vers notre cours de Potion.

Je sentis la chaleur me monter au visage et baissai les yeux sous le regard amusée de la belle brune.

-Pas très difficile de savoir à qui tu penses ma chère.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Remus qui marchait devant avec James. Il parlait au capitaine de Griffondors avec enthousiasme avant de sourire franchement, laissant apparaître son habituelle petite fossette au coin de sa joue. Mes lèvres s'écartèrent doucement dans un sourire.

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais! S'exclama Bella. Tu t'es fais repérée.

Mon sourire s'effaça subitement et je regardai autour de nous avant de me retourner pour voir derrière nous.

-Où ? Qui ? laissai-je échappé juste avant l'éclat de rire de Bella.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je réalisai mon erreur. Elle venait de m'avoir en beauté. Les maraudeurs me regardèrent interrogateur tandis que je les doublai pour rentrer dans la salle de classe. Je m'installai à ma place sans attendre et sortis mon livre. J'entendis Bella passer dans le couloir et tentant de calmer son fou rire alors que James la pressait de questions.

La classe se remplit très vite d'élèves et le professeur arriva à son tour. Je sentis Sirius s'affaler sur sa chaise juste à côté de moi. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude alors que le Slugohrn affichait la potion du jour au tableau.

Je tournai la tête vers le maraudeur. Il était effondré sur sa chaise, les jambes écartées devant lui, les mains ballottant de chaque côté de sa chaise, le regard dégoûté fixant les mots inscrits au tableau.

James avait raison quand il disait qu'il attirait encore plus les regard féminins lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. La plupart des filles l'observaient du coin de l'œil avec une lueur d'envie brillant dans leur iris. Et elles avaient toutes raison. Sirius était très séduisant ainsi.

-Non, mais regarde moi ça… grogna t-il sur un ton légèrement en colère.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'il regardait quand une scène me choqua profondément. Hannah s'était retournée et parlait avec Remus. Elle semblait lui avoir posé une question parce qu'il lui indiquait quelque chose dans le bouquin comme lorsqu'il m'explique la métamorphose. Certes, rien dans cette scène n'avait de choquant en apparence. Pourtant, Hannah était littéralement penchée vers lui, lui offrant un décolleté à ravir tous les males de la terre. Elle souriait bêtement, battant de tant en tant des cils. Même moi, je souriais avec plus de classe quand je pensais à Remus.

Un sentiment profond de colère m'envahit et je détournai rapidement le regard pour pouvoir réussir à me contrôler. Ne pas faire de scène surtout. Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers Sirius qui continuait de la regarder avec répugnance.

-Vraiment… bougonna t-il. Elle le fait exprès ou quoi?

Je haussai rapidement les épaules ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il disait mais une chose était sûre de mon côté, c'est qu'elle avait de la chance que je n'ai pas encore un verre dans la main sans quoi son beau Tee-Shirt serait dans un pitoyable état.

J'inspirai un bon coup et commençai ma potion. J'allumai le feu alors que Sirius continuait d'observer silencieusement plaçant de temps en temps des remarques désobligeantes. Je continuai de travailler jetant notamment quelques regards dans la direction de mon maraudeur préféré, qui réussissait, je ne sais comment, à travailler malgré les nombreuses interruptions de Mlle j'ai-mis-un-decolleté-jusqu'au-nombril.

-Ah enfin…il a compris.

Je levai les yeux presque aussitôt pour regarder Remus. Il avait la tête baissé sur son livre mais je pouvais voir sa gêner et la rougeur sur son visage. D'après le peu que je pu voir, Il avait du relever les yeux pour expliquer une chose à Hannah quand ses yeux tombèrent 30 centimètres plus bas que le visage de la rousse.

-Oh! Lâchai-je choquée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent brutalement vers moi étonnés et je rougis violemment. Je réalisai le ridicule de ma situation et baissai la tête vers ma potion, gênée. Au bout de quelques secondes tout le monde retourna à ses travaux quand un petit rire moqueur parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je tournai la tête vers Sirius, dont un sourire narquois était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Dommage que tu n'es pas un verre cette fois-ci. Murmura t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Son regard ne reflétait plus cette tristesse de ces derniers jours, ni de la colère. Il avait de nouveau cette lueur joyeuse qui dansait dans ses yeux. Je me permis un petit sourire avant de vraiment travailler ma potion. Sirius se redressa et passa le reste de l'heure à m'aider.

-Miss Johnson. Déclara la voix du professeur. Laissez donc tranquille Mr Lupin et remettez votre blouse, s'il vous plait.

Et toc. Et un immense sentiment de gratitude envers mon professeur de potion naquit en moi à ce moment là. J'offris à Sirius mon plus beau sourire lorsqu'il me tendit les brantiflores avant de les déposer dans le chaudron. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de lire l'étape suivante.

A la fin du cours, Sirius se mit à fredonner une chanson d'un air joyeux sortant de la salle de cours.

James, Peter, Lily, Bella arrivèrent en même temps vers nous, très vite suivies par Remus qui était seul et sans la greluche…

-Elle est étrange ta copine. M'avoua Remus une fois à notre hauteur.

-Ma copine ? m'étonnai-je feignant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait sous le regard amusé de Black.

-Hannah. Répondit-il en se plaçant derrière moi.

-Ce n'est plus ma copine. Répliquai-je.

A peine eu-je finis que Sirius éclata bruyamment de rire sous le regard interrogateur des cinq autres à qui le changement d'humeur du ténébreux n'échappa pas . A ce moment là, Hannah passa derrière lui en compagnie de Morgane et Marie et lança un rapide coup d'œil à Remus avant de croiser mes iris marrons débordant d'une haine incontrôlable. Si elle n'avait pas compris le message, c'était au risque de se reprendre un verre d'eau en plein visage.

0o0o0o0o0

Retenue. Détention. Heures de colle. Le résultat d'une ballade nocturne dont seul le souvenir d'une soirée épouvantable me restait à l'esprit. Soirée où j'avais appris la mise en vente de ma maison, soirée pénible à se remémorer, soirée qui était la cause de ma première beuglande. Oui, j'étais en retenue pour la première fois de ma vie écolière mais, heureusement, le peu de chance que je possédais avait été cette fois ci en ma faveur.

A 19 heures, lorsque mon cour de métamorphose avec McGonagall se termina, je me précipitai dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau de Rusard. Quand je rentrai à l'intérieur, trois tête se tournèrent vers moi dans un même mouvement.

James, Sirius et Stan se tenait debout devant le bureau, avec sur le visage une expression beaucoup trop innocente. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que ce n'était seulement moi, Sirius souffla de soulagement.

-Vous faisiez quoi? Demandai-je curieuse.

-Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas, au moins si Rusard te pose des questions, tu n'auras pas à mentir. Informa James sur un ton de confidence.

Sirius affirma vivement de la tête alors que Stan souriait étrangement. Qu'avait-il pu encore bien faire.

-Et toi ? demanda Stan. Que fais-tu ici?

-Retenue. Soufflai-je dans un soupir.

Je pus voir la surprise sur le visage du deuxième batteur de Griffondors.

-Ferme la bouche, Stan. Déclara James, sinon un hyppogriphe va pouvoir y faire son nid.

Dans un petit claquement de dent, il ferma violemment sa mâchoire ne cessant de me regarder étonné.

-Elle se fait rebelle. Avoua Sirius. Miss est sortie en pleine nuit. Quand je disais que Remus avait mauvaise influence…

-Personnellement, c'est plus vous qui avez mauvaise influence sur lui. Déclarai-je subitement avant de réaliser mes paroles.

Sirius sourit à nouveau avec cette expression qui m'agaçait au plus au point, celle qui signifiait « Aha…Il te plait notre Lunard, hein ?».

-Je ne crois pas, non. Dit James. Lunard est loin d'être sage…

-Et tu t'es fait prendre ? questionna Stan revenant au sujet de départ.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Il vaut mieux que tu l'es rencontré lui plutôt qu'un loup garous. Nota James pensif.

-Pourquoi aurai-je rencontré un Loup-garous? M'étonnai-je.

-C'était la pleine lune, ce soir là. Annonça Sirius.

Je ris.

-Et alors ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a un loup garous qui se promène à chaque pleine lune dans le parc de Poudlard quand même?

James et Sirius se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

-Non, bien sûr. Déclara Sirius. Mais on ne sait jamais…

Je haussai les épaules. Oui, on ne sait jamais mais je pensai qu'un loup-garous, si il y avait, éviterait de se promener en période de pleine lune près d'une école. Je regardai ma montre. 19h10. Rusard était en retard.

-Oh… il a probablement du se perdre en chemin. Annonça Sirius quand il vit mon geste.

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant rentre le vieux concierge de Poudlard qui était apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

-Si j'attrape ces garnements qui ont laissé des explosifs dans le couloir du troisième étage….

Il se plaça devant nous, le visage crispé de colère tandis que Sirius et James souriaient de toutes leur dents.

-Bien, bien…. Murmura t-il d'une cynique en nous regardant tour à tour. Que vais-je pouvoir bien faire de vous… Ah ! Il y a un cachot qui doit être nettoyé…

Il nous fixa avec mépris maugréant dans sa barbe…

-Oui. River et Black vous irez en cuisine pour nettoyer la vaisselle, ces elfes ont besoin de repos.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du concierge. Je doutai sincèrement qu'il se préoccupe de l'état des elfes de maison.

-Tandis que Potter et Marne vous irez me nettoyer le dernier cachot…

A la tête que James fit, il n'y avait rien de réjouissant à cette tâche.

-Mais ça va faire des années qu'on le nettoie… se plaignit-il. Et il n'y a jamais d'amélioration.

Sirius sourit.

-Tu es trop chanceux Cornedrue!

Rusard nous donna encore quelques ordres et on sortit tous les quatre de son bureau pour se diriger vers nos lieux respectifs. En chemin, James râla tout seul.

-Les cachots! Il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux! C'est horriblement sale…

Je compris très vite ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte. La pièce était sombre, sale. Une sorte de résine noir faisait office de sol et les murs étaient couvert de toile d'araignée. Je ne pu retenir une grimace de dégoût.

-Ouais…lâcha James. Voilà dans quoi on va patauger pendant une heure. J'ai toujours pensé que les professeurs le faisaient exprès de le laisser dans cet état là. Au moins, quand ils ne savent pas quoi nous donner pour remplir nos heures de colle, ils nous envoient au cachot. Tiens, il y a des sceaux là-bas.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'il indiquait avec son doigt pour voir, deux petit sceaux. On s'approcha et on en attrapa un chacun. On se plaça tous les deux dans un coin de la pièce et commença à frotter silencieusement, laissant entendre seulement le frottement de nos éponges contre le sol.

-Tu lui as dit quoi à Sirius pour qu'il soit à nouveau de bonne humeur ? me questionna finalement James.

-Euh…rien, pourquoi?

-Parce que depuis le cours de Potion, il va beaucoup mieux.

-Ah. Euh…rien en fait.

Je regardai fixement mes mains continuant de frotter de manière circulaire le sol. Je n'allais tout de même lui expliquer l'histoire Hannah.

-Tu es sûr ?insista t-il.

-Euh…oui, mentis-je.

-C'est dommage. J'aurais bien voulu savoir… mais c'est déjà bien qu'il soit de nouveau de bonne humeur parce que avec Remus on commençait un peu à désespéré.

-Oui… c'est dommage mais l'important c'est qu'il soit de nouveau comme avant.

James approuva.

-Oh ! Pour être en forme, il est en forme. Rit-il. Il n'a rien dit pendant deux jours mais il se rattrape correctement. Il ne cesse de charrier Remus…

-A propos de quoi?

Ce fut au tour de James de baisser la tête.

-Oh….et bien… sur…rien d'important.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Vous allez toutes chez Bella Samedi ? demanda James pour changer de sujet.

J'opinai de la tête.

-Bah…de toute manière, si elle ne t'avait pas proposé d'aller chez elle, je l'aurai sûrement fait!

Je lui sourit reconnaissante.

-Tu crois que tu pourras convaincre les filles de passer une après midi avec nous au chemin de traverse?demanda t-il.

-Je pourrais essayer.

James sourit franchement.

-Ça serait génial! Tu n'auras qu'a prétexter que tu veux voir Remus et je suis sûr qu'elles seront tout de suite d'accord.

Je sentis la chaleur me monter au joue mais je réussis tout de même à demander :

-Et pourquoi ce « _prétexte_ » marcherait?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que Sirius et moi-même agiront ainsi. Malheureusement, vous êtes tous les deux trop bornés pour vouloir avouer quoi que ce soit, donc on va se voir obliger de nous débrouiller tout seul.

-Euh…tu…nous…Quoi?

James rit franchement sous ma mine étonnée.

-Oui, parce que aucun de vous deux, continua t-il, n'osera dire tout haut que vous aimerez bien vous voir pendant ces vacances. Et après, chacun de votre côté vous allez vous morfondre sur vous même en priant pour que vous rencontriez par hasard.

Je restai bouche bée, fixant James. Je ne savais plus trop quoi dire ni quoi penser d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'il avait fait le même discours à Remus? Est-ce qu'ils en avaient tous déjà parlé entre eux?

-De quoi tu parles? Demandai-je finalement quitte à me faire passer pour quelqu'un de naïf.

James sourit.

-De toi et Remus, évidemment.

Evidemment…mais jusqu'à là j'avais compris.

-Mais je t'avouerai que tu as de la chance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Sirius a peur de Remus et que c'est pour cela qu'il n'a encor pas trop dit.

Décidément, je commençai à ne plus rien comprendre. Mais de quoi parlait-il?

-Sinon, je peux t'assurer que si Remus ne faisait pas un peu pression pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, il se serait déjà arrangé pour que vous retrouviez tous les deux coincés dans une même pièce.

-Remus faire pression…répétai-je essayant de mettre un peu de sens à ses phrases.

-Oui… Mais je doute qu'il réussisse à le tenir encore longtemps. La preuve la plus flagrante serait ses allusions après le cours de potion.

La sonnerie retentit. James se leva en poussant un cri de satisfaction. Je restai encore assise sur le sol, tentant en vain de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

-Tu viens? Demanda James. C'est l'heure d'aller manger!

-Euh…oui.

Je me levai à mon tour rapidement, époussetai la poussière sur mon jeans puis rejoignit James dans le couloir. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la grande salle d'un pas rapide puis une fois sur place, on s'installa à la table des griffondors où Bella, Lily, Peter, Remus et Sirius nous attendaient. Lorsque je vis les plats déposés devant moi, je réalisai à quel point j'avais faim. Je n'attendis pas une seconde de plus et je me servis rapidement.

-Alors, cette heure de colle ? demanda Sirius dans un grand sourire. Pas trop épuisant?

James parla mais je n'écoutai pas, mangeant avec appétit mon plat.

-En tout cas, ça a donné faim à Heather. Déclara la voix de Remus.

Je levai doucement la tête pour apercevoir leur six têtes qui me fixaient amusées. Je fis un petit sourire gênée ralentissent soudainement mon allure.

Remus éclata de rire.

-Et toi ? demandai-je à Sirius. T'as bien asticoté la vaisselle?

Il me sortit son plus beau sourire.

-Ah… L'avantage de travailler dans les cuisines, c'est qu'il y a toujours pleins d'elfes prêt à vous rendre service!

-Tu n'as quand même pas…

-Ils ont tellement insisté…

-Mais…

-Je ne voulais pas les contrarier et cela semblait tellement leur tenir à cœur…

-Sirius!

-Oui ? demanda t-il tout mielleux.

Je le regardai d'un air furieux avant de poser brutalement ma tête dans mes mains.

-C'est pas juste. Lâchai-je.

Il éclata de rire en même temps que les cinq autres.

-Elle a tout de même raison! Assura James, venant à mon secours. Nous avons bossé, _nous_.

J'approuvai vivement de la tête.

-Et même si on a pas mal parler de Rem…

Il s'arrêta brusquement mais tout le monde avait déjà compris. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil d'excuse alors qu'une envie folle de l'étrangler me traversa l'esprit. Remus tourna son regard vers moi alors que je m'intéressais de nouveau à mon plat.

-Ohoo! cria Sirius.

Ferme la. Ne dis surtout rien. Si tu ouvres la bouche pour dire encore un truc, Black, je t'assomme.

-Ne t'arrête pas maintenant, Cornedrue. Ça devenait très intéressant. Je suis sûr que l'on aimerait _tous_ connaître la suite.

Je n'appréciai pas du tout la façon dont il accentua le « tous » et le petit clin d'œil qu'il lança à Remus.

-de Rémy ! débita t-il rapidement. C'est le cousin de Heather. Oui, c'est ça. C'est son cousin.

Si tous les regards ne s'étaient pas tournés vers moi aussi subitement, j'aurai assommé James avec mon livre de Potion.

-Tu as un cousin ? s'étonna Sirius sur un ton ironique.

-Euh…oui. Mais il est plutôt éloigné…

Il hocha doucement de la tête avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre une choses très importante.

-Oh…je vois. Et pourquoi vous avez parlé de ton _cousin_?

-Euh… Et bien… Parce que…

-Parce que c'est son cousin et qu'elle l'aime bien.

Ce n'était pas James qui avait parlé mais Remus.

-Enfin, je suppose que c'est ça, non?

J'opinai de la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Mouais… si tu le dis. Déclara Sirius peu convaincu mais au moins il arrêta de poser des questions.

Un bruit d'ailes couvrit soudain les paroles de Sirius. Des centaines de hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle se dirigeant vers leur maître respectifs. Deux premiers volatiles se posèrent devant James et Lily leur donnant la gazette, un troisième fonça droit sur Sirius et un quatrième se posta devant moi. Je n'eu pas besoin d'ouvrir mon courrier pour savoir de qui cela provenait. L'hiboux était le même que la dernière fois. Miss Grimberg m'envoyait enfin les papier à signer. J'attrapai la grande enveloppe et m'apprêtai à l'ouvrir quand une agitation se produit autour de moi.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria une voix féminine.

-Ce n'est pas possible. S'exclama un garçon de septième année.

-C'est affreux…

Et cela continuait sur toute la table. En réalité, je pouvait entendre des échos dans le même genre dans toute la grande salle. James avait toujours le journal dans ses mains et lisait les sourcils froncés. Par dessus son épaule, Remus et Sirius parcourait aussi rapidement que leur permettait leur yeux, l'article. Sirius avait le visage blanc, livide. A côté de moi, Bella et Lily passèrent à la page suivante dans un mouvement précipité. Tout le monde avait la tête plongé dans la gazette du sorcier, le visage complètement horrifié.

Mon estomac se contracta. Que se passait-il? Je tentai à plusieurs reprises de lire par dessus les épaules des filles mais seulement quelques photos floues me parvinrent. Doucement, après deux à trois minutes qui me parurent des heures, ils commencèrent tous à lever leur nez du journal. James regarda Lily, le visage sérieusement crispé.

Je tendis le bras dans un mouvement brusque et lui arrachai violemment le papier journal des mains. Alors que mon cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normale et que les conversations débutèrent prestement, je me plongeai dans la lecture, une anxiété croissante. Je n'entendais plus ce que disaient les élèves autour de moi, ne voyant plus que cet article et ces phrases se faufilant devant mes yeux effrayés. A peine eu-je fini, que je levai doucement la tête pour croiser six regards identiques, si regards horrifiés qui ne voulaient pas y croire. Mon estomac se crispa violemment. Aucun de nous parla… Il n'y en avait pas besoin. L'article disait déjà tout. Comme devant le sombral, j'eu de nouveau peur.

* * *

Et voilà... Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Aimé? pas aimé?

Il y a un passage que vous préférez? Un personnage en particulier? JE veux TOUT savoir...

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé... Merci encore de me lire!!

Gros bisous à tout le monde! et des Bisous Maraudiens et non Remusiens! (oui... parce qu'il faut surveiller la popularité de Remus, sinon il y aura pleins de Greluche qui vondront se l'approprier n'est ce pas Chloé?...lol )


	8. Nos démons

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez tous très bien! _

_Alors, avant de vous parler de ce chapitre là, j'ai une question importante, même vitale à vous poser! _

_**AVEZ-VOUS LU HARRY POTTER 7?** _

_Qu'en avez vous pensé? Vous avez beaucoup pleuré? (Personnellement, moi j'avais adoré, si ce n'est idolatrer de le lire en Anglais alors, en Français...)._

_Ensuite..._

_Cela va faire un peu près un mois que j''écrit ce chapitre là et j'espère sincérement qu'il va vous plaire! Il est beaucoup plus centré sur la tumultueuse Bella..._

_Ce chapitre est décidément et incontestablement le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant... attention roulement de tambour...32 pages! _

_J'ose espérer que ce ne sera que pour votre plaisir et que vous n'allez pas être déçu! _

_Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review:_

_Lucie, Santera, omb66, Lia Sail, GaBy27, Sarah, Raphou, Lollie Lovegood, Ocaora, LK, Titemaya et Ewillan._

Rapidement, je réponds aux reviews qui n'ont pas laissé d'adresse:

Lucie Cette fois ci, je me rettrape. Mon chapitre ne se termine pas sur un passage décisif alors ne t'inquiète et profite de la lecture...

omb66 **"Pourquoi Bella voit Sirius quand elle se trouve devant l'épouvantard?" **Et bien tout simplement parce que... Non, je suis désolée mais je ne peux te divulguer cela, en revanche, je pense que tu peux le deviner! J'espère que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à lire cette suite!

Ewillan Tu aimes vraiment comme je fais Sirius? Alors, je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçu dans ce chapitre là... (Je plains presque James... )

Sarah Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**_Les __amis__ sont là comme un __rempart__solide__ et __infaillible__contre__ les __démons__ de la __vie_. Sydney Smith**

**Chapitre 8: Nos démons**.

L'ambiance était relativement pesante. Rare étaient ceux qui riaient, ou qui parlaient seulement. Après le repas, chaque élève se levèrent dans un silence angoissant qui n'avait jamais été entendu auparavant dans Poudlard. Seul ou par groupe, les quatre maisons se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Je marchai en compagnie des maraudeurs et des deux filles. Personne ne parlait. Sirius avait de nouveau pris son regard sombre. James avait le teint pâle, Peter serrait nerveusement ses mains et Remus paraissait distant. Je jetai un œil à Bella et Lily. Leur visage reflétait de l'inquiétude. Comme moi. Mon estomac était contracté depuis la lecture de l'article.

-Je…J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette. Annonçai-je.

Leur six têtes se tournèrent alors subitement vers moi, me plaçant au centre de l'attention. Je baissai les yeux, regardant un point quelconque derrière.

-Ça peut pas attendre que l'on arrive? Demanda James.

Je secouai doucement de la tête.

-Allez-y. Je vous rejoins.

Ils semblèrent hésiter avant d'acquiescer doucement de la tête. Remus resta encore quelques secondes à l'écart avant de rejoindre en deux enjambée le reste du groupe. J'inspirai un grand coup avant de revenir lentement sur mes pas. Je tournai à droite et poussai la porte des toilettes. La pièce était vide et toutes les portes des cabinets ouvertes. Je relâchai alors ma respiration et m'approchai des lavabos. J'ouvris un robinet. L'eau coula. Je plaçai mes mains juste en dessous sous la forme d'un vase. L'eau était froide, gelée. Je penchai ma tête vers l'avant puis m'aspergeai le visage d'eau. Un frisson me parcourut. Je refis le même geste plusieurs fois pour me réveiller. Je ne devais pas rester dans cet état de peur… Je devais agir.

Je fermai ensuite le robinet et respirait un bon coup.

Je ne devais pas tomber dans la déprime. Ne pas me laisser envahir par des sombres pensées. Je devais respirer… C'était une chose à laquelle nous nous attendions tous. C'était l'annonce d'une nouvelle comme cela qui avait pesé sur notre moral pendant toute cette semaine.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur froid des toilettes, fermant quelques secondes les yeux avant de me laisser glisser sur le sol. J'attrapai mon sac et sortit de nouveau le journal. Il fallait que je relise l'article… J'avais besoin de me confirmer que tout était vrai… Que je ne rêvais pas.

_"Mr Vaughan assassiné."_

Le titre flottait en gros au centre de la page, accompagné d'un portrait de l'homme. C'était un vieux monsieur d'une soixantaine d'année qui possédait une grosse moustache. Son regard était sombre mais plus par les épreuves de la vie que par un sentiment de colère.

Je dirigeai mes yeux vers le paragraphe.

"_Le secrétaire générale du ministère, Mr Vaughan Carl, a été décelé ce matin tôt dans la matinée sauvagement assassiné. Dessus sa maison trônait la terrifiante marque des ténèbres, signature du Lord noir qui terrifie de plus en plus la population. Le corps du secrétaire fut découvert par son plus jeune fils, Jake, qui inquiet de n'obtenir plus aucune nouvelle de son père, se rendit chez lui. Il semblerait d'après les premières affirmations, que Mr Vaughan a été attaqué dans la nuit, alors qu'il rentrait de son travail. Plusieurs hypothèses sont possibles quant à la visite de ce Lord Noir, bien que Mr Potter, le second du chef des aurors affirma que les agresseurs attendaient déjà à l'intérieur de la maison. Il ne voulu pas en expliquer davantage sur cette affaire et resta bien énigmatique à nos questions, déclarant seulement que ses hommes « travaillent aux mieux pour répondre rapidement à toutes les questions."_

Plus tard dans la matinée, nous rencontrâmes Mr Marne, chef des aurors. D'après le rapport d'enquête, le secrétaire générale aurait été victime de nombreuses heures de tortures avant de succomber à la mort. Le sort impardonnable donnant la mort ne fut donc pas pratiqué. 

_"Le premier ministre, bien que choqué sentimentalement par cette nouvelle, fut très occupé à gérer la panique qui commençait à se répandre dans le monde sorcier. Il reçu tout de même vers 16 heures l'après midi, la famille de la victime dans son bureau. _

_La perte de Mr Vaughan inquiète. Un des hommes les plus puissants au sein du ministère a disparu. Comment notre monde va t-il surmonter une telle perte?" _

Je pliai à nouveau le journal que je plaçai rapidement dans mon sac. C'était une chose certaine maintenant. Je ne rêvais pas. Tout était bel et bien réel. Papa avait été sur place. Savait-il des choses que l'on ignorait? Probablement.

Je repensai soudainement à la grosse enveloppe de Miss Grimberg. J'avais enfin les papiers. Une petite appréhension m'envahit. J'allai la prendre dans mon sac quand une voix se fit entendre, me faisant sursauter.

-Tu as l'intention de coucher là dedans?

Je me levai rapidement, époussetai mon jeans et posai mon sac sur mon épaule. Je sortis des toilettes pour voir James, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les mains dans les poches.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Déclara t-il dans un petit sourire. J'ai cru que j'allai devoir poster un campement dans ce couloir et je doute que Rusard aurait été très content.

J'esquivai un mince sourire m'avançant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

-Je t'attendais. Expliqua t-il devant ma mine interrogatrice.

-Ah…Euh…Pourquoi?

James fit mine de réfléchir avant d'annoncer très sérieusement.

-Et bien, pour commencer on était tous d'accord sur le fait que tu voulais te retrouver toute seule.

Il se redressa et commença à avancer dans le couloir, alors que je marchai à côté de lui.

-Mais pourtant, nous étions tous un peu réticent à te laisser toute seule et bien qu'aucun d'entre nous l'a dit clairement. Alors, Remus proposa de t'attendre mais Lily assura qu'elle aurait besoin de son aide pour calmer tout le monde dans la salle commune après la nouvelle ce qui l'obligea à renoncer. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il se maudit d'avoir été nommé préfet. Au non, il ne le dit pas tout fort, rajouta t-il rapidement, mais je le connais et je suis sûr que dans sa petite tête c'est ce qu'il s'est dit. Bref… Sirius se proposa alors de rester quand je lui rappelai qu'il n'avait pas encore fait sa valise pour demain et que s'il ne le faisait pas tout de suite, nous serions encore en retard. Après ce fut le tour de Bella de poser sa candidature mais bien entendu, il était hors de question de la laisser seule! C'est là, qu'elle nous présenta avec acharnements et déterminations sa thèse sur les femmes et leur capacité à se défendre toute seule. Mais bon, nous étions trois garçons à refuser alors elle du capituler…Quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment une capitulation volontaire de sa part, vu que Sirius du la tirer pour qu'elle les suivent. C'est donc moi qui ai eu l'honneur de t'attendre!

James soupira de satisfaction à la fin de sa tirade. Ils avaient donc tous voulu m'attendre.

-C'est gentil de ta part mais je pouvais rentrer toute seule, tu sais.

-Ah non ! Ne commence pas à me rejeter ! s'écria t-il sur un ton faussement en colère. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très fin à table avec le coup de ton cousin mais ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser mon amitié ! Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir été maladroit mais les mots sont sortis tous seuls…

J'émis un petit rire alors que James souriait franchement.

-C'est grave, n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je soudainement ce qui me tenaillait depuis le repas. La mort de Vaughan…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Je n'arrivai pas à prononcer des mots dont l'idée même me faisait peur. James posa sur moi un regard emprunt de sérieux. Je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me confirme, une chose peut être évidente aux yeux de tout le monde. Il garda le silence encore quelques minutes comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse, laissant seulement le bruit de nos pas claquant sur le sol résonner dans les couloirs. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la grosse dame. James annonça le mot de passe avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Oui. Déclara t-il d'une voix grave. Sa mort est le signe que Voldemort veut la guerre.

Il inspira fortement plongeant son regard chocolat dans le miens.

-Nous survivrons, Heather. Murmura t-il finalement avant de rentrer dans la salle commune. Nous devons survivre.

La guerre. Un nom qui sonnait froidement dans ma tête. La guerre voulait dire des morts. La guerre voulait dire une souffrance insurmontable. La guerre… Un mot qui peut briser une vie, l'aider à se construire. La guerre était à l'origine de nombreux problèmes, de nombreux tourments. Le pays allait-il réellement rentrer en guerre? Allons-nous devoir nous battre?

-Vous rentrer ou pas ? lança sanglante la grosse dame.

Je la regardai étonnée réalisant que je me trouvais toujours devant l'entrée. La grosse dame me regardait le visage courroucé, son pied droit tapant impatiemment le sol. Je lui sourit timidement en signe d'excuse puis pénétrai rapidement à l'intérieur. La salle commune était pleine d'élèves qui discutaient chacun regroupés dans un coin de la pièce. Les maraudeurs et les filles étaient assis sur une table près de la fenêtre nord. Je les rejoins rapidement et m'assis sur la chaise libre à côté de Remus. Il lisait encore une fois la gazette étendue devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Nous gardions tous le silence encore pendant quelques minutes quand Lily annonça calmement:

-J'ai du mal à y croire. C'est tellement brutale…

-C'est terrifiant. Murmura Peter le regard effrayé. Ça va être la guerre.

-Je ne crois pas. Déclara Sirius, affalé sur sa chaise, le regard sombre.

-Ils ne vont pas déclarer la guerre? m'étonnai-je croyant qu'après une telle nouvelle, le ministère n'avais pas le choix.

Remus jeta un regard à Sirius avant de hocher négativement de la tête.

-Je ne pense pas, non plus. Du moins pas tout de suite.

-Alors on va faire comme si rien ne se passait? lâcha James dans un cri de rage. Ils veulent que l'on continue de vivre comme avant sachant ce qu'il se prépare !

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent à nouveau. Il avait le visage fermé, presque menaçant.

-Non. Affirmai-je. Le ministère va mettre en place des solutions…

Sirius rit amèrement.

-Le ministère…répéta t-il comme si ce simple mot lui écorchait la langue. Ils ne mettront aucune solution en place, rien de plus que ce qu'il y a déjà.

-Alors on va rien faire? s'emporta Bella.

-Et tu veux qu'ils fassent quoi? Répliqua t-il. Ils ne vont pas mettre un Auror devant chaque maison tout de même!

-Peut être pas, mais il y a certainement des choses à faire. Lancer des recherches pour trouver ce Lord et ses partisans par exemple! Proposa Bella.

-Tu crois qu'ils font quoi? Demanda Sirius d'une voix froide. Qu'ils attendent tranquillement qu'on les tue?

-Mais tu viens de dire… commençai-je.

-Ce que j'ai dit, c'est qu'il avait déjà mis en place tout les ressources possibles pour nous aider et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus!cracha t-il énervé. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils recherchent des personnes alors qu'ils ne savent même pas qui elles sont!

-Mais…tentai-je.

-Ils sont perdus! Et ils ne savent pas quoi faire! La preuve la plus flagrante est le peu d'informations qu'ils nous ont données!

Je serrai les dents.

-Pas besoin de nous parler sur ce ton. Ripostai-je calmement.

Sirius me regarda rapidement avant de jeter un œil à Remus.

-Les aurors n'ont pas assez de pouvoirs. Ajouta Lily. Ils ne peuvent pas agir sans être contre les lois. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils avancent dans leurs recherches?

-Une chose est sûre désormais. Annonça calmement Remus. C'est que même si rien n'est déclaré officiellement, la guerre est là.

On se regarda quelques secondes en silence.

-Une chose m'inquiète. Avoua Bella. La gazette dit que Vaughan est mort d'épuisement.

-Il a été torturé. Expliqua Sirius d'une voix étrange. Le sortilège Doloris est très efficace pour cela.

-Je sais…dit-elle, mais vous croyez qu'il a dévoilé quelque chose?

-Tu veux dire que ses agresseurs cherchaient à savoir quelque chose? Interrogea Peter.

-Bien sur. Affirma Lily. Vaughan était peut être gênant pour Vold…Voldemort mais dans ce cas là, il aurait utilisé le sortilège de la mort.

-Pas forcément. Déclara James. Voldemort aime la souffrance, il aurait très bien pu…

-Peut être mais Lily a raison. Intervient Sirius. Vaughan était quelqu'un d'important au ministère. Il connaissait énormément de choses, de secrets.

-Ce fut un des premiers qui fit bouger les choses au ministère, il dénonçait depuis longtemps les agissements de Voldemort. Informa Remus. Sa mort n'est qu'un début, un commencement.

-Ça n'a pas répondu à ma question…

Tous nos regards se posèrent sur Bella. Aucun de nous ne lui répondit, laissant s'écouler plusieurs minutes.

-Mon père a dit dans l'interview que Vaughan a été torturé de nombreuses heures… commençai-je ma voix soudainement sèche. Si c'est bien le sortilège doloris qui a été utilisé à son encontre, je peux t'assurer que Vaughan a souffert. Quant à savoir s'il a dit quoi que ce soit, je n'en sais rien. Seulement… il faut vraiment avoir une grande force de caractère pour résister jusqu'à la mort sans parler.

Sirius approuva doucement de la tête.

-De toute manière ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Confia Peter.

-Justement! Si jamais il a parlé, ça change tout! S'écria James.

Peter haussa les épaules.

-Pas forcément.

-Si Voldemort connaît les secrets du Ministère, tu peux me dire sur quel espoir on peut fonder une victoire? Demanda abruptement Sirius.

-Tu parles de victoire, alors qu'aucune guerre n'est déclaré. Remarqua Lily.

-Si. Assura Remus. Il y a déjà un combat d'idées. Et c'est peut être le plus important pour l'avenir.

-Ce n'est pas avec des idées que l'ont va réussir quoi que ce soit! Nota Bella sur un ton exaspéré.

-Parce que d'après toi, le combat de Voldemort n'est pas un combat d'idées? Questionna James.

-Il se base sur une idéologie de sang! S'exclama Sirius.

Le ton de la conversation venait de monter d'un cran. Les filles s'étaient redressées sur leur chaise et Sirius commençait à montrer de l'impatience.

-Peter. L'interpellai-je. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'après toi, cela ne change pas grand chose que Vaughan ai parlé.

Peter tourna ses petits yeux vers moi, avant de jeter un petit regard anxieux vers les trois autres maraudeurs.

-Et bien, on sait que ce Lord a des espions partout mais on ne sait pas qui. Mais moi, si j'étais lui et si je voulais conquérir le monde pour imposer mes idées, le premier lieu que j'infiltrerais serait le ministère.

Un silence suivit son discours.

-Enfin, ça me paressait évident…rajouta t-il peu sûr de lui.

Il avait raison. C'était évident, presque trop même. Ce pouvait-il que le ministère soit espionné?

-Mais même si c'est le cas, si Vaughan a parlé, c'est une catastrophe. Remarqua James.

-Si le ministère est infiltré…commença Sirius, c'est probablement dans la région des aurors.

-Et pourquoi cela? Demandai-je rapidement.

-Parce que pour être tenu au courant de toutes les enquêtes, c'est le service le mieux informé. Ensuite, tout le monde sait qu'il y a eu une baisse de vigilance depuis quelques temps.

-Ce qui veut dire? Interrogeai-je mon cœur s'accélérant soudainement.

Sirius se tourna vers moi.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de moins en moins d'affaires résolues depuis plusieurs mois et de plus en plus de catastrophes. Tout le monde sait ça.

-_Tout le monde_ veut dire qui? Toi, James et Remus?

Un sentiment d'énervement fit son apparition.

-Parmi d'autre, oui.

Mon cœur s'alourdit brusquement.

-En clair, expliquai-je d'une voix froide, tu veux dire que si Vaughan et toutes les autres personnes sont mortes, c'est de la faute de mon père?

Je dirigeai mon regard vers lui, les yeux lançant probablement des éclairs. Mais je ne m'en souciais guère.

-Ce que je veux dire…

-Sirius. Prévint Remus doucement.

-…c'est que depuis que ton père est le chef des aurors, il y a une petite baisse au niveau de la sécurité.

-C'est lui le coupable alors? C'est sa faute si tout le monde meurt?

-En partie oui.

Je me redressai bien droite sur ma chaise et fit face à Sirius, le visage en colère.

-Tu aurais peut être préféré comme tout le monde que ce soit le père de James qui obtienne le titre? Crachai-je d'une voix dure.

-Il est vrai que…

-Sirius. Murmura James comme pour un avertissement.

- Le père de James était parfait pour ce rôle, continua t-il. Mais ce n'est pas là, le problème. Ton père est un très bon auror, je ne dirais pas le contraire. Seulement depuis quelques mois, il y a des problèmes de sécurité…

-Soit franc Sirius. Le coupai-je brusquement. Dit clairement que depuis la mort de ma mère tout a basculé! Oui, parce c'est seulement quelques semaines avant sa mort qu'il a prit ce poste !

Je m'étais levée brutalement, mes mains appuyées sur la table.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne faisait rien de bien…

-Ah non ? crachai-je.

-Non. Dit-il calmement ce qui accentua encore davantage ma colère.

-Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu le considérais responsable de tous ces accidents. Mais, excuse moi, je t'ai peut être mal compris… Tu voulais peut être dire que si c'était le père de James qui avait été nommé le chef des aurors…

-Ne mêle pas mon père là dedans. Coupa James d'un ton brusque.

-Et pourquoi? Je ne dis rien de mal! Je voudrais juste que Sirius réponde.

-Heather… annonça Sirius d'un ton prudent. J'ai seulement dit que ton père avait du retard dans ses affaires.

-Oui, parce que ma mère est morte! Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

-On ne le blâme pas. Intervient James lançant à Sirius un regard insistant.

-Parce que toi aussi tu penses comme lui? Demandai-je froidement le prenant au dépourvu. C'est la faute de mon père ce qui arrive? Vous pensez tout cela?

Mon estomac se contracta violemment. Je parcouru la table du regard, les menaçant chacun du regard.

-Mais je suppose que tu penses que ton père aurait mieux fait.

-Ne t'en prend pas à mon père! Lança James abruptement.

-Et bien fait de même pour le mien! répliquai-je sèchement.

-Pourquoi le défendre? Interrogea subitement Sirius me surprenant entièrement.

Je le regardai, ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre quand aucun mot ne me vient.

-Ferme la, Sirius. Finis-je pas dire.

Il se mit debout à son tour me faisant face, le visage menaçant.

-Ça suffit. Intervient Remus d'une voix claire. Si vous souhaitez vous entre tuer, libre à vous de le faire quand vous le souhaitez mais épargnez-nous la scène. Maintenant, rasseyez vous tous les deux ou allez-vous charcuter ailleurs.

Je serrai violemment les dents avant de me poser sur ma chaise, le dos droit appuyé contre le dossier. Sirius quant à lui se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège dans un grognement imperceptible.

Respirer. Il fallait que je respire pour évacuer toute cette colère. Pourquoi la simple évocation de l'incompétence de mon père pouvait-elle me mettre dans un tel état? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien trouvé à répliquer à la dernière question de Sirius? Oui, je défendais papa. Oui, il n'a pas toujours été le meilleur père mais il n'en reste pas moins le mien. Il n'était pas responsable de tous ces accidents, lui aussi souffrait de la mort de maman. Lui aussi avait mal…Il a mal, n'est-ce pas?

Je poussai un long soupir qui brisa le silence pesant pour l'accentuer ensuite davantage. Plus personne ne prononçait un mot. Remus était de nouveau plongé dans la gazette. Je n'avais même pas envie de chercher une conversation pour combler ce vide gênant. J'étais complètement indifférente à ce qui se déroulait autour de moi, j'avais juste envie de monter dans mon dortoir et de me coucher. Je levai les yeux quand je croisai ceux de James. On se regarda un moment sans ciller. Ses yeux chocolats n'étaient pas agressifs, ni rancunier vis à vis de tout à l'heure. Il paraissait aussi mal que moi, aussi démuni. Un autre soupir me parvint du côté de Sirius. Son regard fixait Bella ou peut être un point derrière elle. Il avait sur le visage une expression de chien battu. Son regard était presque rêveur, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté. Il laissa échapper encore un nouveau petit soupir d'exaspération. Je regardai furtivement James qui semblait aussi suivre la scène avec attention. Une lueur amusée apparue dans ses yeux et on se permit tous les deux un sourire discret.

Sirius soupira à nouveau gonflant au maximum sa poitrine avant de la laisser tomber. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à James avant que l'on éclate bruyamment de rire, attirant sur nous tous les regards.

Je commençai à avoir mal aux côtes et des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux. Je respirai un bon coup tentant de me calmer jusqu'à ce que je croise à nouveau le regard de James pour qu'un nouvel éclat me prenne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'étonna Sirius levant vers James un regard interrogateur.

Je m'arrêtai de rire soudainement, m'affalant sur ma chaise dans la même position que lui et soupirant comme il l'avait fait précédemment. James éclata à nouveau de rire. Il posa sa tête sur la table, ses épaules tremblant violemment et son rire résonnant dans la salle commune. Je ris à mon tour sous le regard incompris de Sirius.

-Ce…ce n'est…rien. Articulai-je en secouant négativement de la tête. C'est seulement que…

Je levai les mains en l'air.

-J'en sais rien, en fait.

Sirius me regarda encore plus intrigué.

-Vous êtes étrange. Murmura t-il les yeux écarquillés. Vraiment étrange.

-Je te le fais pas dire! S'exclama Bella.

Lily approuva vivement de la tête en même temps que Peter.

James releva la tête, le visage hilare.

-T'es vraiment trop drôle Patmol. S'esclaffa t-il.

-Je sais. Dit-il fièrement. Mais…euh…pourquoi?

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que James et moi-même éclatâmes à nouveau de rire. Nos rires résonnaient dans la salle commune encore un long moment sans que nous réussîmes à nous calmer. A chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, un nouveau fou rire se faisait entendre, si bien qu'au bout d'un certain moment, nous rions tellement que plus un son ne sortait. Nous étions tous les deux affalés sur la table, les yeux remplis de larmes et les mains sur les côtes. Le pire dans tout cela était notre incapacité à nous expliquer. Qu'est-ce qui était si marrant? Pas grand chose en réalité.

-Pouff…, souffla James. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus rit autant.

J'acquiesçai vivement de la tête encore incapable de parler. Des mois si ce n'est années où je ne m'étais autant amusée et pour être honnête, cela faisait un bien fou.

On resta encore quelques minutes juste avant que chacun de nous aille dans son dortoir respectif.

Je me mis rapidement en pyjama et me plongeai sous mes couvertures. Je laissai échapper une petite exclamation de satisfaction plaçant mes mains derrière ma tête. Lily s'approcha de mon lit, un sourire au lèvre.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu te prendre un fou rire comme celui de ce soir. Remarqua t-elle.

-Moi non plus et vu la tête de Remus et Sirius, eux non plus. Ajouta Bella alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux.

Je souris amusée.

-Tu sais que tu peux être terrifiante parfois. Annonça Lily. Quand tu t'es pris la tête avec Sirius et James, tu étais à faire peur.

Bella opina de la tête.

-Rappelle moi ne de jamais t'énerver. Déclara t-elle.

-Euh…je ne suis pas si horrible que ça, quand même. Si?

Les deux filles me lancèrent un regard insistant. Si. Je souris timidement, comme pour m'excuser. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour me refaire.

-Je crois que tu as surtout effrayé Remus…nota Bella sur une note ironique. Il t'a regardé étrangement pendant un moment, c'était comme s'il était surpris mais à la fois effrayé. Drôle de mélange.

Elle posa sa brosse sur son bureau avant de monter dans son lit.

-Mais c'est pourtant le seul qui a osé vous arrêtez. Intervient Lily. En même temps, avec Sirius et James, il doit avoir l'habitude…

-Il n'empêche c'était marrant de voir comme vous lui avez tous les trois obéit. Il devrait intervenir plus souvent.

-On ne lui a pas obéit. Contre dis-je.

-Si. Affirma Bella en même temps que Lily.

-Non, on a…seulement…

Les deux filles rirent amusée.

-C'est pas marrant! M'écriai-je un peu vexée.

-Non, bien sur. Affirma Bella narquoise.

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se faufiler dans son lit. Lily fit de même puis éteignit la lumière avec sa baguette.

-Bonne nuit. Murmurai-je en me tournant sur le côté droit.

0o0o0o0

-Tu es sur de toi? Demanda Bella.

-Mais si je te le dis! M'exaspérai-je.

-Mais de Lily ça m'étonne un peu…

-Elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix étant donné que Sirius s'est jeté sur nous et nous a embarqué dans leur compartiment.

Bella haussa les épaules pas très enthousiasme à l'idée de se retrouver dans le compartiment des maraudeurs. Nous avancions toutes les deux tant bien que mal dans le couloir, évitant de se recevoir des valises en pleine tête ou de trébucher à cause des nombreux élèves qui circulaient. A croire que durant ces vacances tout le monde avait décidé de rentrer chez soi même si avec la noirceur que prenait les évènements, cela était compréhensible.

-Eh! Tu peux pas faire attention! S'écria t-elle brusquement quand un deuxième année lui rentra dedans.

Le petit garçon la regarda nerveusement avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Je soupirai.

-Quoi ?demanda t-elle.

-Oh… rien.

Elle haussa un sourcil et je lui souris en retour. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter en lui disant ce que je pensais, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle s'énerve davantage. Pourtant, depuis que j'étais venue la chercher pour lui dire que l'on s'installait avec les maraudeurs pendant le voyage, sa bonne humeur s'était un peu ternie. Entre elle et Lily l'ambiance s'avérerait être excellente. Pourquoi diable se mettaient-elles toutes les deux dans un état pareil parce qu'on allait voyager avec les maraudeurs? Hier, nous avions passé la soirée ensemble et tout s'était admirablement bien passé, enfin en ce qui les concernait elle et si passait outre ma petite prise de bec. Mais peut être, et c'était probablement là le véritable problème, que le fait que je veuille passer du temps avec Remus obscurcit mon jugement et ainsi je ne réussissait pas à comprendre leurs raisons.

Soudainement une douleur aigu me traversa le bras gauche et m'arracha un petit cri.

-Regarde où tu marches! Cracha une voix.

-Tu étais obligé de la pousser aussi violemment? Hurla Bella m'aidant à me redresser alors que le serpentard nous regardait méchamment.

-Elle n'a qu'a pas me foncer dessus. Répliqua t-il.

-Je t'avais pas vu. Avouai-je hargneuse en me frottant mon bras.

-Tu n'as qu'a ouvrir les yeux, la prochaine fois.

-Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de te comporter comme un animal…riposta Bella sanglante. Quoi que ça risque d'être difficile étant donné que tu n'as aucune éducation.

Le serpentard plissa les yeux.

-Nous _avons_ une éducation seulement, elle est beaucoup trop noble pour que de simple personne comme vous puissiez la comprendre.

-Simple personne veut dire sang-mêlé? Demandai-je piquée.

-Heureux que tu comprennes. Avoua t-il dans un sourire.

-Vipère. Cracha Bella en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

Il se redressa et apporta sa main vers sa poche. Je retins Bella du bras et la tirait vers l'arrière, lançant un regard mauvais au serpentard qui riait ouvertement.

-Viens. Murmurai-je en la faisant passer devant moi pour la pousser vers le fond du train.

Une fois que l'on fut assez enfoncé dans le dernier wagon, laissant seulement quelques mètres entre nous et notre compartiment, Bella explosa:

-Pour qui il se prend, non mais vraiment! Je vais lui faire voir ce dont je suis capable!

Elle rentra dans le compartiment en fureur et posa son sac brusquement dans les bras de Sirius qui se tenait debout. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé lui jeter un sort? Me reprocha t-elle.

-Parce qu'il y avait ses cinq copains à deux mètres et bien que tu sois très forte au duel, Bella, je ne le nie pas, je n'avais pas envie aujourd'hui de tenter un combat entre deux sixième année contre cinq septième année. Dis-je calmement toujours dans l'entre porte.

-Quelqu'un vous a embêté? Demanda Sirius laissant tomber le sac de Bella sur le sol.

La belle brune jeta un regard à son sac sur le sol avant de regarder Sirius.

-Je suis pas ta bonne. Déclara t-il en ayant suivit son regard.

-Oui, mais t'es plus grand que moi et donc tu atteins beaucoup plus facilement les filets.

Sirius souffla avant de ramasser le sac pour le poser en dessus avec les autres.

-Alors? Vous avez été attaquées? demanda Remus me fixant intensément.

-Attaquées! Insultées! Humiliées! Cria avec colère Bella.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur fermant derrière moi la porte du compartiment.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu?

-Pas du tout.

-Et si vous nous expliquiez? Proposa Lily.

-On marchait tranquillement et bien sagement dans le couloir pour venir jusqu'ici quand Heather, probablement dans ses pensées rentra dans un serpentard. Et ce dernier, au lieu de marmonner gentiment comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes avant auprès d'un deuxième année, il la poussa violemment contre le mur. S'en est suit, une discussion des plus amicales et normales entre un Serpentard et un Griffondor dans laquelle il nous traita de _simple personne_!

-Il vous traita de quoi? S'étonna James.

-Il a fait l'éloge du sang pur. Résumai-je.

-C'est qu'il se civilise, ces serpents ! ou peut être qu'il manque d'imagination! Ironisa Sirius. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de trouver des insultes originales! Moi, il suffit que je pense à un serpentard pour qu'une multitude de mots me viennent en tête! Bon à rien, crâneur de serpentard, tête à claque, veracasse de malheur, bouse de dragon, scroutt à la con, gnome de jardin purulent, Tête de troll psychorigide, Peau de calamar**Coloquinte à la graisse de crapaud, hurluberlu de vipère**espèce de gros tas fripé, vieille limace baveuse…

-Je crois que l'on a compris, Sirius. Avoua Remus dans un sourire.

-Oh! Mais j'en ai encore plein!

-Je n'en doute pas mais garde en un peu pour le voyage de retour…

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de James.

-Bougres de faux jetons à la sauce tartare. Déclara Lily dans un sourire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Lily! S'exclama James complètement estomaqué.

-C'était le préféré de mon père. Avoua t-elle dans un sourire. Il était la plupart du temps destiné à nos voisins, de vrais fouineurs. Mais il utilisait aussi régulièrement Espèce de porc-épic mal embouché, Sombre oryctérope, Bayadère de carnaval, Ectoplasme à roulettes…

Sirius poussa un cri de joie, levant les bras en l'air comme en signe de victoire puis se leva pour venir se placer juste à côté de la rousse. Il plaça un de ses bras sur son épaule et déclara sur un ton de confidence:

-Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec cette Lily, là.

Je ris avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté de Remus et Bella. James continuait de regarder Lily, complètement choqué par ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Je crois que James ne s'en remet pas, déclara Bella dans un sourire.

J'éclatai de rire. Le voyage commençait plutôt bien.

Vers 11 heures, un hibou se colla à la vitre de notre compartiment battant rapidement des ailes pour tenter de garder la bonne allure. James se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et faire rentre le rapace qu'il caractérisa même comme « pauvre bestiole exploitée». Il caressait sa nouvelle amie en lui remettant doucement les plumes en ordre quand Sirius déclara :

-Je crois que nous devrions sortir et laisser quelques instants James et sa nouvelle conquête en…_intimité_.

-Oh, ça va… râla t-il prenant la lettre des mains. Je voulais juste la réconforter pour tout le chemin qu'elle a fait! Tiens, c'est pour toi, Heather.

Il me tendit une enveloppe sur laquelle je reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de papa.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, continua Sirius. Tu veux un peu d'intimité entre toi et ta nouvelle _chérie _! Mais ne me regarde pas comme ça! Rajouta t-il précipitamment quand James tourna vers lui un regard noir. C'est normal et je comprends parfaitement ton envie d'être seule avec ta copine ! Mais honnêtement, je me dois de te dire, en tant qu'ami bien sur, que Lily est beaucoup plus jolie que Aphrodite…

-Aphrodite? S'exclama Remus.

-Il faut bien qu'elle est un nom! Se justifia Sirius dans un grand sourire.

-Et qui te dis que c'est _elle_… remarqua Bella.

-Et bien, il vaudrait mieux pour James… Vas-y vérifie, Cornedrue.

J'ouvris mon enveloppe alors que James s'approchait dangereusement de Sirius.

-Pleeaasse, I don't want to die! I'm joking! If you don't want to look… Help! Remus, please, help me. [Oh, ça va je rigole! Mais j'avais envie d'écrire en Anglais !

Je penchai ma tête vers ma lettre.

_"Heather,_

_Je t'avoue avoir été très surpris quand Le professeur Dumbledore m'informa que tu avais inscrit ton nom sur la feuille te permettant de rentrer pendant les vacances. Je suppose que tu as décidé de les passer chez une de tes amies mais je t'avoue que cela me contrarie. La moindre des choses aurait été de m'en informer et de me demander mon avis car jusqu'à présent, tu es encore mineur, par conséquent sous ma responsabilité. Ensuite, je trouve très contraignant que tu déranges cette famille, qui a eu la gentille de t'accueillir et j'espère que tu seras être reconnaissante._

_Je te demande par ailleurs de ne pas faire l'idiote en te mettant en danger et de te comporter en personne responsable. Les temps sont suffisamment difficiles pour que je m'inquiète à surveiller les écarts de ma fille, mon travail m'occupant pleinement. C'est pourquoi, j'aurai préféré que tu restes à Poudlard qui est le lieu le mieux protégé de la Grande Bretagne. Je n'attends pas à ce que tu soit d'accord avec moi mais je t'ordonne de ne pas faire les quatre cents coups et de te montrer mature._

_La mort de Vaughan a créé un énorme abysse au sein du ministère à tel point qu'il faut rapidement mettre en place de nouvelle solution. De nouvelles lois sont en ce moment même étudiées et pourrait rapidement se voir être acceptées grâce à la ténacité de Mr Croupton. Cependant, les forces du mal profite des ces instants de confusion pour étendre leur pouvoir ce qui m'incite à te dicter de faire attention, toi et tous tes camarades. Demain, la gazette publiera une liste de recommandation que je te prie de lire._

_Ne fait rien d'irréfléchi,_

_Pierre Marne._

_Post-Scriptum: L'hibou est pour toi. Tu n'auras pas en emprunter un à chaque fois, désormais."_

J'ouvris grand les yeux, fixant toujours ma lettre avant de jeter un petit regard vers la bestiole que James tenait dans ses mains.

-C'est ton père? Demanda Lily.

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête.

-Ecoutez ça. Murmurai-je avant de leur lire la lettre.

Je fis une petite pause juste avant d'arriver vers le passage qui m'intéressait. Je voulais connaître leur point de vue sur ce que mon père racontait à propos du ministère.

-Mince alors, murmura James.

-Qui est Croupton? Questionna Sirius.

-Barty Croupton est un fonctionnaire du ministère. Expliqua James. Mon père parle souvent de lui avec ma mère. Il combat depuis plusieurs année contre Voldemort au côté de Vaughan. Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont des manières bien différentes d'opérer ce qui créait pas mal de désaccord entre eux.

-En tout cas, ça ne fait que confirmer ce que l'on pensait. Déclara Remus en jetant un coup d'œil au trois maraudeurs. C'est l'anarchie au ministère depuis la mort de Vaughan.

-Il y a de quoi, en même temps. Remarqua Lily.

-Je me demande ce qu'est cette liste? S'interrogea Peter.

-On verra bien demain. Intervient Bella. En attendant, profitons de ces instants de répits!

Sirius frappa sans ses mains.

-Ça c'est bien parler! Alors comme ça, l'hibou t'appartient! S'exclama t-il en me regardant. Tu vas l'appeler comment?

-Euh…Je ne sais pas trop mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre tu l'as déjà nommé.

-Tu acceptes de l'appeler Aphrodite? S'étonna Remus.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Bah, après tout pourquoi pas?

Sirius poussa un cri de victoire avant de me regarder à nouveau sérieusement.

-Et…ça ne te gène pas qu'elle est une relation avec James?

J'éclatai littéralement de rire en même temps que Bella, Lily, Remus et Peter.

-Non parce que moi, personnellement…continua Sirius en tournant la tête vers James. Euh…James…pourquoi est-ce que tu donnes l'impression d'être en colère? Je ne devais pas lui dire, c'est ça?

Ledit Cornedrue posa ma chouette sur la banquette et se tourna vers Sirius, l'air menaçant…

-Euh…James….déclara Sirius d'une voix peu assurée, James…je rigole…je…s'il te plait ne t'approche pas…non, reste où tu es, tu es plus beau de loin… enfin, non ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es moins terrifiant ! Terrifiant dans le sens faire peur!

Il se jeta rapidement sur ses deux pieds et commença à reculer vers la portière.

-Non…James ! JE ne dis pas que tu fais peur au sens où tu es laid! Je n'oserai jamais te contredire sur ce fait là, bien que je me trouve beaucoup plus… JAMES ! arrête d'avancer avec ce regarde de psychopathe, tu m'effraies!

La main de Sirius toucha la poignée et un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres. En deux mouvements, il avait ouvert la porte et s'était précipité dans le couloir sans rien rajouter. James ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dehors nous laissant tous les cinq seul dans le compartiment.

-Les paris sont ouverts. Lançai-je dans un rire.

-Deux galions que Sirius va réussir à le calmer! Lança Lily.

-Deux galions que James va le massacrer! Annonça Bella avec un petit sourire.

-Peter? Demandai-je.

-A mon avis, Sirius va s'en sortir indemne.

-Moi, aussi. Avouai-je.

Remus ria.

-Aucun des deux n'abandonnera. Déclara t-il. Ils sont trop têtus.

-Donc, tu ne paries pas? Questionna Bella.

-Oh si. Moi, je parie deux galions que durant leur course poursuite, ils vont tout oublier et qu'ils vont trouver une autre manière de s'amuser.

Le ton de sa voix était mystérieuse. Il nous gratifia tous d'un sourire énigmatique puis tapa brusquement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Si on se dirigeait dans les couloirs? Demanda t-il en se levant. On va bientôt arriver et après il y aura trop de monde.

On approuva tous de la tête. Remus sourit puis s'étira pour atteindre les bagages, placées dans les filets. Il les attrapa tous un par un et les tendis aux personnes respectives.

-Ah… notre héros. S'exclama Bella sur un ton amusé.

Il lui rendit un sourire rayonnant avant de descendre les sacs de James et Sirius. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Remus avant de tourner vers Bella un regard noir. Elle venait de lui faire du charme!

-Me regarde pas comme ça, Heather. Murmura t-elle en passant juste à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le toucher. J'ai pour principe de ne pas chasser sur le terrain d'une amie.

-Ce qui signifie que si tu n'étais son amie, elle n'hésiterai pas une seconde à lui sauter dessus. Intervient Lily dans un murmure, le sourire planant sur ses lèvres.

Bella lui donna un petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Arrête! Ne lui fait pas peur! S'exclama t-elle dans un chuchotement légèrement effrayé. J'ai envie de me réveiller moi, demain matin!

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en même temps que celles des filles.

-Ouf! Mais qu'est ce que Sirius a mis dans sa valise? S'écria Remus. Elle pèse une tonne!

Bella se retourna vivement, une expression curieuse mais à la fois presque malfaisante sur le visage.

-Si tu veux, je peux l'ouvrir. Proposa t-elle en haussant un sourcil. En plus, Sirius ne pourra pas t'accuser.

Remus lui sourit.

-Je le lui demanderais, ça sera plus simple.

-Parce qu'il va te le dire?

-Moui…je pense. Puis, il suffit de savoir à quoi il marche.

-Tu as raison, Remus. C'est tellement évident. Lançai-je ironique.

Il me sourit puis me fit un clin d'œil.

-Et pour les affaires de James et Sirius? Questionna Lily. On ne va pas les laisser là!

-Non. Je les prends avec moi.

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil avant de jeter un coup d'œil au deux grosses valises posées à ses pieds.

-Euh…Ce n'est pas que je doute de ta force, Remus mais … tu ne préférerais pas que l'on t'aide un peu?

Il me regarda avant de baisser la tête vers sa propre valise à sa droite, et vers les deux autres devant lui. Une petite grimace se forma sur son visage mais cependant il secoua négativement de la tête.

-C'est bon, je vais m'en sortir…

-Sois pas stupide. S'écria Bella. Lily et moi on prend la valise de Sirius et toi et Heather, celle de James. Peter quant à lui, ouvrira les portes.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais je fus plus rapide.

-Elle a raison.

-Dans ce cas, dit-il, _je_ prend la valise de Sirius. Elle est plus lourde que celle de James…

-Voudrais-tu insinuer que parce que nous sommes deux filles, que nous ne sommes pas capable de la porter ? interrogea Lily un peu sur la défensive. Par ce que si c'est le cas…

-Pourquoi toutes les filles croient-elles qu'on les considère comme inférieurs? Demanda Remus exaspéré. J'ai juste dit que la valise de Sirius était plus lourde…

-Ce qui sous entend que nous ne sommes pas aussi forte que toi pour la porter, comme l'a expliqué Lily. Répliqua Bella.

Remus nous regarda toutes les trois une après les autre, semblant réfléchir à comment il pourrait dire ce qu'il pensait sans pour autant déclencher la guerre.

-Mais c'est vrai, non? Interrogea t-il. Ce n'est pas un reproche ou une insulte, c'est un fait. Tous les garçons sont plus forts que les filles…_physiquement_. Rajouta t-il devant nos trois regards meurtriers.

Le train commença à freiner. Remus attrapa sa grosse valise de la mains droite puis un bout de celle de Sirius de la main gauche. Je me précipitai à faire de même, plaçant la bandoulière de mon sac sur une épaule puis je soulevai la valise de Sirius. Je retins un cri d'exclamation sous le poids de la valise de Sirius. Par la barbe de merlin, qu'a t-il mis dedans?

-Dépêchez-vous d'avancer. Déclarai-je aux filles dans l'espoir de sortir rapidement du train pour poser cette malle.

Les filles acquiescèrent rapidement de la tête et se précipitèrent dans le couloir avec leur valise et celle de James.

Au bout de dix minutes, nous nous trouvions tous les cinq sur le quais. Je posai rapidement la valise de Sirius sur le sol. Remus me sourit.

-Tu continues d'affirmer que les filles ont autant de force que les garçons ? souffla t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je lui jetai un regard remplie de défi mais ne répondit pas. Que pouvais-je répondre? Mon comportement accentua le rire de Remus.

On alla tous se poser dans un coin quand Bella déclara après avoir regardé attentivement l'assemblée.

-Ah! Ma mère est en retard!

-Ce n'est pas grave. Assura Lily.

Au moment où j'allais confirmer des cris perçant retentirent à l'intérieur du train puis une fumée verte apparut. Deux ombres sautèrent rapidement du train dans des grands éclats de rire. Au fur et à mesures qu'ils approchaient, je reconnus James et Sirius le visage hilare.

-Oh! S'exclama Sirius indifférent aux regards que tout le quais lui portait à lui et James, vous nous avez descendus nos bagages! Comme c'est gentil!

-Et je vois que l'on a bien fait! Déclara Remus en indiquant de la tête les wagons d'où une épaisse fumée verte sortait.

Le sourire de James et Sirius diminua légèrement comme pliés sous le poids de la culpabilité.

-A ça…commença James. Rassure toi, il ne restait que des serpentards de 6ème année.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Bella se jeta sur lui, attrapant de ses deux poings son Tee-shirt et s'écria, le regard menaçant:

- Dis-moi que tu l'as massacré! Pourquoi il est toujours en vie? Pourquoi il a l'air si heureux?

James la regarda quelque peu effrayé avant de lui attraper les poignées.

-De qui tu parles? Je t'assure que les Serpentards ne doivent pas être très heureux en ce moment même.

Le regard de Bella se posa sur lui… Elle paraissait démente.

-A mon avis, elle parle de Sirius.

Ce dernier se redressa à l'entente de son nom.

-Tu veux me voir mort? S'étonna t-il.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Sirius. S'écria James ce qui lui valut un sourire radieux de ce dernier.

Bella laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps dans un soupir déçu.

-C'est toujours très agréable de voir à quel point les gens aimerait vous voir mort. Déclara Sirius sur un ton froid.

-Ne te méprend pas, Sirius. Intervient Lily. Mais avant que je t'explique quoi que ce soit, dit moi comment tu as réussi à calmer James?

Sirius la regarda étrangement avant de regarder Bella. Il recula de quelques pas.

-Vous êtes bizarre avec toutes vos questions qui n'ont aucun sens! S'exclama t-il. Quel est l'imbécile qui a osé vous jeter un sort de confusion?

-Tu n'as pas réussi à le calmer? M'étonnai-je sans vraiment me soucier de ce qu'il venait dire.

-Mais…de quoi parlez-vous?

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard anxieux avant de reporter notre attention sur nous. Remus éclata de rire.

-Peter…tenta James.

-Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué les serpentards? Questionna enfin Remus.

-On est passé devant leur compartiment quand on a entendu des mots qui nous ont pas bien plu alors on a agi…

Quatre soupirs défaitistes retentirent en même temps alors que Remus souriait de plus belle. Il tendit droit devant lui son bras et ouvrit sa main. Je plongeai ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon et en sorti deux galions. Je déposai le tout dans sa paume en même temps que les trois autres.

-Je devrais parier plus souvent. Annonça t-il tandis que James et Sirius commençaient doucement à comprendre.

-Oh fait, Sirius… Tu as mis un dragon dans ta valise pour qu'elle pèse si lourd ? demandai-je.

Il me sourit mystérieusement avant de se figer et de pousser un grognement mauvais. Je fis un petit sursaut pour ce changement d'attitude avant de me retourner pour voir ce qu'il observait avec tant de renfrognement.

Un peu plus loin, une petite femme se tenait bien droite. Elle avait des cheveux noirs dressés en chignons et un visage fin bien que dur. Son regard aussi sombre que celui de Sirius regardait dans notre direction, l'air furieuse. Un jeune garçon arriva à sa hauteur et embrassa sa mère sur les deux joues. Il ne me fallut guère plus de temps pour reconnaître Regulus. Je me détournais de la femme pour observer Sirius.

-Vous venez tous de faire la connaissance de mon admirable mère. Avoua Sirius d'une voix froide.

-T'en fais pas, Patmol. S'exclama soudainement James. Je vais m'arranger avec mes parents pour que tu viennes le plus vite possible au manoir.

Sirius laissa paraître un petit sourire avant de souffler.

-Bon, ben je ferais mieux d'y aller.

-On t'accompagne! Lança Bella. Je viens d'apercevoir ma mère rentrer.

Elle fit un signe de la main à James, Remus et Peter puis s'avança à côté de Sirius avec sa valise.

Lily sourit notamment aux trois garçons puis les rejoins rapidement. Je me retrouvai désormais seule face aux trois maraudeurs sans vraiment savoir quoi leur dire. Je me voyais déjà m'avancer vers Remus, le serrer dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir mais la vue de James et Peter me fit rapidement retomber sur terre.

-Et bien…, Je vais y aller. Dis-je hésitante.

Je levai la main dans leur direction puis pris mon sac.

-De tout manière Heather, je t'écrirais pour que l'on s'arrange à passer une après midi tous ensemble, alors prépare déjà un peu le terrain avec les deux autres. Annonça James.

Je souris mais acquiesçai de la tête. Je regardai Remus une dernière fois, ses yeux bleu-gris envahissant tout mon esprit puis tournai les talons pour rejoindre les filles.

Sirius était à quelques mètres de là, en pleine dispute avec sa mère et à les voir tous les deux ainsi l'un en face de l'autre était terrifiant. Je savais maintenant de qui Sirius tenait son côté Black, son côté sombre.

-Et voici Heather, maman! Déclara Bella d'un ton jovial en me poussant vers une petite femme au cheveux noirs.

Mme Warren n'était guère plus grande que Bella si ce n'est moins. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs qui ondulaient le long de ses épaules. Elle avait un visage rond et de fines lèvres.

-Bonjours madame. Dis-je dans un sourire.

-Enchantée! S'écria t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Laissez donc vos bagages, je vais les faire léviter jusque dans la voiture.

-Merci. Dis-je en même temps que Lily.

-Oh, mais ce n'est rien du tout.

Elle nous gratifia toutes les deux d'un magnifique sourire puis agita sa baguette et nos trois bagages se soulevèrent lentement du sol.

Alors que l'on s'apprêtait à avancer vers la sortie une voix se fit entendre davantage.

-J'ai dit non. Coupa une voix féminine.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction pour voir de qui provenait ce cri. Sirius se tenait droit devant sa mère, la dépassant de plusieurs têtes. Il avait sur le visage une expression terrifiante, encore jamais vu auparavant. Il ne répondit pas et pris violemment sa lourde valise pour s'avancer à grande enjambée vers la sortie. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à la porter bien que son poids soit considérable et il disparut rageusement derrière le passage.

Je croisai le regard de Lily et Bella, aussi inquiètes que moi.

-Allez, venez les filles. Clama la voix de la mère de Bella.

Je me tournai légèrement pour tenter d'apercevoir Remus et James. Ils étaient tous les deux appuyés contre un mur, probablement à attendre leurs parents et regardaient la place où Sirius se trouvait quelques instant plus tôt, le visage expriment une anxiété. Je poussai un long soupir puis suivit Lily à travers le passage.

J'atterris en pleins dans la gare Londonienne où le bruit était encore plus présent que du côté sorcier.

-Par ici, les filles. S'exclama Mme Warren. Oh! Pardon! S'écria t-elle soudainement.

Elle se frotta vigoureusement le bras en s'excusant auprès de la personne bousculée.

-Ce n'est rien. Assura l'homme d'une voix énervée.

Il observa la femme puis nous regarda successivement. Immédiatement toute trace de colère et d'énervement disparut de son visage pour laisser place à un sourire radieux.

-Bella! S'exclama t-il. Tu ne me présentes pas ta mère?

La belle brune plissa des yeux avant de sourire à son tour. Pourtant j'étais sûr que présenter sa mère à Sirius Black était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait souhaité.

-Je te présente Sirius. Annonça t-elle. Il est à Griffondors aussi.

-Ah! Un griffondors! Répéta t-elle sur un ton appréciateur. Vous êtes dans la même année, je suppose?

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête.

-J'espère que Bella n'est pas trop tempétueuse en cours. Elle a souvent tendance à se laisser emporter par ses émotions parfois.

-Maman! Se scandalisa t-elle.

-Oh non, je vous assure qu'elle sait garder son calme tant qu'on ne la cherche pas trop. Déclara Sirius amusé.

-Ça me rassure. Bella a toujours eu un caractère fort. Elle est un vrai garçon manqué.

-Ah bon? S'étonna Sirius dans un sourire en direction de Bella alors que celle-ci tentait désespérément de ne pas mourir de honte.

-Elle a toujours fait les quatre cents coups dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Petite, elle avait beau porter une robe, il fallait absolument qu'elle monte dans les arbres, qu'elle grimpe sur tout ce qui pouvait être escaladé. Malheureusement, son frère ne l'aidait pas à se féminiser.

-Maman…supplia Bella.

Mais sa mère ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et continuai son petit récit sous le regard stupéfié mais amusé de Sirius.

-Un jour, même, elle est rentrée à la maison couverte de boue et son jean déchirée. Elle devait avoir dans les treize ans, je crois.

-Elle s'était battue? S'exclama Sirius.

-Il m'avait cherché. Répliqua Bella incapable de se contenir davantage. Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Sirius posa sur elle, un regard abasourdi.

-Quand son père l'a réprimanda tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire c'est ; _« maintenant, il aura une bonne raison pour aller se plaindre auprès de sa maman chérie avec son coquard_.»

Sirius éclata littéralement de rire et Bella regarda ses chaussures mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lily. Elle baissait aussi la tête, le visage crispé comme pour contenir un fou rire. Je souris amusée. Je voyais très bien Bella, quelques années en moins, pénétrer chez elle en claquant la porte, les cheveux en bataille et le visage ridé de colère. Je l'imaginais parfaitement maudire ouvertement et sans retenue cet idiot de garçon qui avait osé dire un mot de travers, ce garçon qui se vantait d'être un bagarreur mais qui ne possédait aucune tripe.

-Je suis désolé, Madame. Déclara Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui. Mais ma mère perd très vite patience.

Il sourit à la mère de Bella qui lui répondit à son tour d'un sourire rayonnant puis elle le dépassa, faisant passer d'abord les valises.

On marcha toutes les trois derrières, passant forcément devant le ténébreux Black.

-Aucun commentaire, Black. Cracha Bella avant que le jeune garçon puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Sirius sourit encore plus amusé qu'avant, tandis que Bella s'éloignait, ses cheveux flottant le long de ses épaules.

-Bonnes vacances, les filles! Lança Sirius dans un dernier éclat de rire.

Bella poussa un grognement.

-Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder. Déclara t-elle rageusement. Je suis morte de honte.

Lily et moi sourîmes amusées.

-Il est charmant ce garçon. Déclara Mme Warren alors que Bella hurla soudainement de rage en rentrant dans la voiture.

Le voyage en voiture dure environ une demie-heure. Bella se calma doucement et une fois chez elle, elle tenta de nous expliquer un peu sa famille. Du côté de sa mère, il était une vielle famille de sang pur. _«D'ailleurs, j'appartiens à la famille de James par mon arrière arrière grand père qui était le cousin de son arrière arrière grand père.»_ avait-elle déclaré d'un ton joviale. Cependant, son père était issue d'une famille moldue et d'après Bella, il avait toujours été attaché à ses racines. Le père de Bella, était un homme de taille moyenne, blond mais qui possédait exactement les même yeux que sa fille. Il paraissait beaucoup plus calme que sa femme, plus posé.

Sa maison était simple et un peu à l'écart de la ville. Elle possédait une petite court dans laquelle un énorme arbre était planté. Je pariais que c'était dans cette arbre là, que Bella s'amusait à grimper, qu'elle jouait des heures.

L'intérieur de la maison était chaleureux et accueillant. On trouvait beau d'ustensiles moldus, que Bella jugeait inutile et dangereux. _« Mon père ne s'en séparerait pour rien, il les trouve tellement merveilleux »_ avait-elle dit sur un ton où le doute régnait.

Bella nous installa dans le salon et partit dans un petit trot nous chercher à boire. Des photos étaient affichées un peu partout. Sur les premières, on voyait deux enfants dont l'un paressait plus âgé. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son frère Nicolas. Je continuai de les parcourir du regard. A partir d'un moment, Bella était seule sur chacune des photos. Je dirigeai à nouveau sur la dernière photos sur laquelle Nicolas. Il était debout à côté de Bella, la dépassant d'une tête. Il éclatait de rire alors que Bella tenait fièrement sa lettre de Poudlard dans la main. Nicolas avait les cheveux aussi noir que sa mère, le même nez que Bella, et le même sourire rayonnant. De cette photos, une certaine force ressortait. Bella paraissait très proche de son frère et je crois que c'était la première fois que je le remarquais. Elle aussi avait souffert de cette perte.

-J'avais littéralement sauté sur place, le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Annonça la voix de Bella.

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle s'assit en face de nous, posant les boissons sur la petite table de la cuisine. Elle fixai la photos, le regard soudainement triste.

-Il s'était pris un tel fou rire devant mon enthousiasme qu'il n'a même pas réussi à se calmer pour la photo.

Elle sourit tristement.

-De toute manière, il était toujours en train de rire.

-Vous aviez l'air proche. Nota Lily.

Bella acquiesça distante.

-Inséparable. Murmura t-elle. C'est ce que tout le monde disait. On était toujours ensemble et j'étais prête à le suivre partout…

Sa voix se brisa.

Je jetai à nouveau un regard sur la photos. Ils riaient tous les deux.

-Sinon, vous n'avez pas soif? S'exclama t-elle soudainement sur un ton enjoué et claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et souris en prenant mon verre. Lily fit pareil et nous entamâmes une longue conversation sur notre programme de ces vacances.

Bella ne reparla plus de son frère durant toute la soirée. Elle était de nouveau joyeuse et riait pour un rien. Je n'en parla pas non plus et Lily suivit mon raisonnement. Il n'y avait rien à dire après tout. Bella avait perdu son frère, un être cher et rien ne pourrait le remplacer. On le savait toutes les trois. La mort arrive brusquement, elle vous brise le cœur mais vous vous maintenez en vie. C'est douloureux mais c'est ainsi. Si elle souhaitait en parler, nous étions ouvertes. Bella le savait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

On décida donc durant cette soirée de chasser toute part d'ombre de notre esprit et de simplement rire à en avoir mal aux côte.

Nous montâmes après dîner dans la chambre de Bella. C'était une pièce ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle possédait un lit, collé au mur. Une armoire et un bureau à côté de la fenêtre. Deux posters du groupe Croque-mitaine étaient affichés sur les murs ainsi qu'un d'une équipe de Quiddich. Paradoxalement à toutes les pièces de la maison, la chambre de Bella ne possédait aucune photo de son frère. Ni sur les murs, ni sur son bureau, ni sur sa table de chevet. J'eu beau regarder dans tous les coins, il n'y en avait nulle part.

-Tu n'as pas de photos? M'étonnai-je.

Bella se précipita directement sur son lit.

-Non et si ça tenait que de moi, il y en aurai nulle part, je ne le supporte pas. Mais mes parents en ont besoin.

Je hochai compréhensive de la tête.

-AH! Hurla Lily jovialement. Tu as le poster du club des Flaquemare! Ils sont géniaux!

Elle s'était dirigée précipitamment vers la gigantesque affiche et la regardait avec ébahissement. Bella se redressa sur son lit, le sourire rayonnant.

-Et tu sais pas quoi? Mon père va peut être réussir à me trouver des places pour leur match contre les Tornados pendant les vacances d'été!

-C'est vrai? Demandai-je.

Bella hocha vivement de la tête avant de se lever.

-Imaginez… déclara t-elle en écartant ses bras devant elle, comme si elle entamait une danse. Moi dans les gradins…eux sur le terrain! Ça serait vraiment géniale.

Elle rit.

-En plus, ils sont obligés de gagner! Déclara t-elle sur un ton où l'euphorie avait du mal à être dissimuler. Oh! Je me vois très bien!

Elle se précipita vers le poster se tenant bien droite, juste à côté.

-Je m'achèterais même la tenue et puis aussi l'écharpe! Comme ça doit être génial! Imaginez un peu l'ambiance!

Bella fit quelques petits pas de danses.

-J'entamerais chansons après chansons! Je pourrais leur crier des encouragements !

Elle fit un tour sur elle même, dans un éclat de rire.

-Je pourrais même me maquiller le visage de leur couleur et puis…Oh! Et imaginez si en sortant du terrain je croise un joueur! Même mieux…toute l'équipe! Je leur demanderais des autographes et… Oh lalalala…Comme ça serait trop bien!

Je jetai un coup d'œil amusé à Lily avant que l'on éclate toutes les deux de rire. Bella continua de fantasmer encore pendant une bonne demie-heure, s'imaginant dans des situations les plus incongrues les unes que les autres. Puis, Lily et moi même rentrâmes dans son jeu et à toutes les trois, nous réussîmes à s'inventer un match vraiment original et jamais vu dans tout l'univers. Minuit passé, nous allâmes seulement nous coucher, la tête remplie de rêves euphoriques.

Le lendemain, je rentrai dans la cuisine de bonne heure. Elle était vide. Je m'approchai rapidement du bar et aperçus la coupe de fruit que Bella m'avait indiquée. Je l'attrapai des deux mains et m'apprêtait à rejoindre les filles aux salon pour continuer notre petit déjeuné quand une voix déclara :

-Faîtes attention, petite. Cette coupe à fruit est fragile.

Je fis un petit sursaut et reposai bruyamment le plat sur le bar.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?

Je tournai doucement sur mes talons, un peu intrigué par cette voix quand je vis d'où elle provenait. Un vieux cadre en bois était accroché à côté de la fenêtre dans lequel un vieil homme séjournait. Je m'approchai de quelques pas pour l'observer de plus près. C'était le portrait craché de Bella en masculins et en beaucoup plus vieux. Le monsieur fronça les sourcils puis s'écria:

-Qu'avez-vous donc à m'observer ainsi? Vous n'avez jamais vu un tableau parler ou quoi? De quelle planète sortez-vous mademoiselle?

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Je…En fait.. Vous m'avez surprise. Bégayai-je. Je ne savais pas que la famille à Bella possédait un tableau dans sa cuisine.

-Ben voyons! S'écria t-il. Et pourquoi cela jeune fille? Estimez-vous que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être dans cette famille? Figurez vous, que je me nomme Alfried Frédéric Bryan Nicolas James Potter.

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je.

-Oui, oui, petite. Déclara le vieux Monsieur en se redressant à l'intérieur de son tableau. Vous avez bien entendu…

Alfried machin machin Potter? Cela voudrait-il dire que c'est l'arrière arrière grand père de la mère de Bella?

-Ne restez pas ainsi, la bouche ouverte, demoiselle! Ce n'est pas poli.

Je refermai ma mâchoire dans un petit claquement continuant de le fixer intensément. Je reconnais que ce n'était pas très courtois de détailler ainsi quelqu'un mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il était vivant. Il est mort après tout.

-Je…excusez moi. Annonçai-je. Bella ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait un tableau de vous et…je vous avoue que je suis un peu surprise.

Le vieil homme fit une petite grimace mais ne dit rien. Je repris donc ma coupe de fruit.

-Attention surtout de ne pas casser cette coupe. Prévint-il à nouveau. Mon arrière arrière petite fille ne supporterait pas de le voir briser. C'est le dernier cadeau que lui a fait son fils, vous comprenez.

-C'est Nicolas qui le lui a acheté? Demandai-je.

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui jeune fille.

Son ton ne plut pas vraiment. Il me prenait pour une vrai idiote ou quoi. Je lui souris gentiment ravalant ma réplique. Il faisait parti de la famille à Bella… Il fallait être aimable mais pourtant j'espérai qu'en vieillissant Bella deviendra plus agréable que lui. C'est à ce moment là, que je prie pour que leur ressemblance s'arrête à leur physique.

-Sachez que depuis cet tragique accident, ma petite fille s'attache…

-Tragique accident? Murmurai-je à moitié curieuse d'en connaître plus, mais à la fois honteuse de profiter de la situation.

-Oui. Oui. Tragique accident. Répéta t-il précipitamment. Ce pauvre garçon… Si jeune, si beau, si prometteur à un bel avenir… Un gâchis. Oui. Oui. Pauvre garçon. Un véritable accident, tragique, traumatisant.

Je m'arrêtai de respirer. Tous mes muscles étaient en suspens. J'écoutai le vieil homme confuse entre deux sentiments bien distinct. Pourtant, malgré mon éducation, malgré cette petite voix qui me disait de ne pas écouter, de laisser Bella s'expliquer, je restai sur place écoutant les aveux de ce vieux fou.

-Tragique. Murmura t-il. Véritablement tragique. Un si beau garçon. Si aimé. Si doué. Et alors cet accident. Ce drame. En une nuit, tout a basculé. La petite Bella est rentrée en pleurs. Elle hurlait comme une démente, criait à l'aide. Ses parents ont accouru puis il était là… Ce pauvre garçon…couvert de sang…des morsures sur tout le corps. Il était mort. Un si beau garçon, déformé comme jamais… Le loup garous avait encore une fois frappé.

Je fermai brutalement les yeux, ne voulant plus rien entendre. Je ne voulais plus savoir. La vérité était cruelle. Horrible. Un mal de ventre me prit. J'eu de la peine pour Bella.

-Heather? Tu as trouvé? Cria Bella en rentrant dans la cuisine.

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux et la regardai, la découvrant pour la première fois. Pourtant, rien ne laissait paraître une quelconque douleur sur son visage. Elle m'observa étonné.

-Ça va? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

Je tournai la tête vers le tableau. Bella suivit mon regard.

-OH! S'exclama t'elle. Tu as fait la connaissance d'Alfried? Quelles horreurs t'a t-il dîtes? Il ne faut pas l'écouter, il raconte n'importe quoi, c'est un vieux fou. Il aime bien effrayer les invités.

-Mademoiselle Bella! S'indigna t-il. Je vous prie d'avoir un peu de respect pour vos ancêtres! Et figurez-vous que j'ai été outré de votre manque de tact!

-Mon manque de tact? S'étonna t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

-En effet, oui, votre manque de tact. Dit-il sur un ton hautain. Ne pas me présenter, moi, Alfried Frédéric Bryan Nicolas James Potter à votre invité…

-Oh, ça va! Soyez pas rabat joie! La coupa Bella irrité. Je connais le refrain.

Le vieil homme se redressa, le visage scandalisé avant de disparaître de son tableau. Bella sourit.

-Où est-il allé? Demandai-je.

-Oh…probablement chez James. Nous sommes les seuls à avoir son tableau. T'inquiète pas, il va revenir. Je suis gentille avec lui, comparé à James.

Je voulut sourire mais je n'y réussit pas. J'avais toujours les paroles de cet homme en tête. _« Elle hurlait comme une démente, criait à l'aide. Ses parents ont accouru puis il était là… Ce pauvre garçon…couvert de sang…des morsures sur tout le corps. Il était mort. Un si beau garçon, déformé comme jamais… Le loup garous avait encore une fois frappé. »_

Un loup garous… C'était un loup garous qui avait tué son frère… Un tragique accident. Mon estomac se contracta violemment. Je n'osai même pas imaginer le douleur, je ne voulais même pas y penser.

-Heather? Résonna la voix de Bella. Tu rêves toujours ma parole!

Je levai rapidement la tête devant le regard amusé de la brune. Elle rit franchement, me prit le plat des mains et se dirigea au salon.

-Allez… On va voir enfin ce que c'est cette liste dont ton père nous a parlé.

Le mot liste me sortit complètement de mes pensées. J'inspirai un bon coup puis me dirigeai vers le salon suivant les pas de Bella.

Lily était installée sur un pouf et tenait droit devant elle, la gazette du sorcier. Elle abaissa le journal de quelques centimètres pour nous regarder.

-Alors? Demanda Bella inquiète alors que l'on s'installait.

-Il y a une vingtaine de recommandations. Avoua t-elle. Regardez…

Elle nous tendis le journal et je l'attrapai de mes deux mains. Bella se pencha vers moi pour observer à son tour.

-_« A la suite des évènements récents et du trouble qui en résulte, le ministère souhaite mettre la population en alerte_. » Commençai-je à lire. «_En effet, la montée en puissance d'un certain mage noir fait depuis plusieurs temps son apparition et il serait totalement inconscient de ne pas en faire cas. Pour plus de sécurité et pour le bien être de chacun, le ministère met en place une liste de recommandation à suivre à la lettre. Tout personne ne respectant pas ses règles, peuvent voir leur vie encore plus en danger. Ce ne sont pas des lois qui se verront punis au tribunal, seulement le ministère demande à tout citoyen sorcier de les appliquer à la lettre. Ce sont des conseils, recommandations pour votre sécurité que le ministre vous demande de prendre au sérieux._

_1-Tout sorcier ne doit se séparer de sa baguette._

_2-Tout sorcier ne doit pas sortir de chez soi après une heure avancée dans la nuit._

_3-Tout sorcier ne doit circuler dans les allées sombres et peu peuplé aussi souvent qu'il peut l'éviter._

_4-Tout sorcier ne doit sortir seul dans les allées sombres et peu peuplé. Un minimum de 3 personnes est recommandé._

_5-Tout sorcier ne doit en visiter un autre en pleine nuit._

_6-Tout sorcier se doit d'alerter le ministère si quelqu'un lui paraît suspect d'appartenir au partisans de ce Lord noir._

_7-Tout sorcier doit instaurer quelques sortilèges basiques de protection autour de sa maison._

_8-Tout sorcier devrait être en possession de connaître quelques sorts basique de guérison._

_9-Tout sorcier doit absolument relier sa cheminé au réseau de Saint Mangouste._

_10-Tout Sorcier se doit de connaître des sorts de défenses de base.(Expelliarmus, accio, Stupefix…) _

_11-Tout sorcier mineur(en particulier les plus jeunes encore inaptes à se défendre) doit toujours être en présence d'un adulte._

_12-Tout sorcier se doit ne point cacher un partisans du lord Noir._

_13-Tout sorcier devra dorénavant éviter tout contact avec des moldus. _

_14-Tout sorcier en suspectant un autre de pratiquer de la magie noir devra en informer le ministère._

_15-Tout sorcier devra se plier aux consignes des aurors._

_16-Tout sorcier majeur, en cas d'attaque, devra protéger les mineurs. _

_17-Tous sorciers d'un même quartier doivent instaurer un quartier générale en cas d'attaque. _

_18-Tout sorcier pourra bénéficier à sa demande une protection et surveillance de la part du ministère._

_19-Tout sorcier se doit d'être solidaire._

_20-Tout sorcier doit obéir à ses recommandations pour sa sécurité."_

Je levai les yeux de la liste, plutôt abasourdie par ce que je venais de lire.

-Et ben ça alors… laissa tomber Bella, résumant très bien ce que Lily et moi pensions.

Elle m'arracha le journal des mains pour le relire, comme si le fait qu'elle le lise elle-même, confirmait tout. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Bella resta concentré le nez plongé dans le journal, Lily et moi gardâmes le silence, se lançant de temps en temps des regards.

-C'est vraiment sérieux maintenant. Murmura t-elle.

-Autant dire que c'est la guerre. Annonça Lily. Parce que il n'y a plus aucun doute maintenant.

Je gardai le silence. La guerre… Oui, nous rentrions tous doucement en guerre. Nous allons devoir affronter un Lord dont on ne connaissait même pas les partisans. Bon sang! Et comment on fait pour se battre contre un ennemi que l'on ne voit pas?

-Vous entendez?

Bella se redressa et se mit sur ses deux pieds. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lily qui haussa les épaules. Je me levai à mon tour pour rejoindre Bella dans la cuisine, Lily sur mes talons.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda t-elle alors que l'on pénétrai dans la pièce.

Bella se tenait devant le tableau, les mains sur les hanches. On s'approcha doucement pour aller se placer devant elle.

Son ancêtre lui parlait très vite que je ne réussis pas à comprendre un mot de tout ce qu'il dit.

-Parle encore plus vite et on comprendra mieux. Coupa Bella. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu criais comme ça?

-Je viens de le dire, mademoiselle. S'indigna t-il.

-Et bien répète. Je n'ai pas compris un seul traître mot de ta tirade.

-De mon temps, les jeunes, en plus de respecter ses ancêtres, apprenait à écouter.

-Et bien ce temps où les jeunes respectait des vieux fou tout gâteux est révolu. Répliqua t-elle énervée. Alors?

Le vieux monsieur poussa un soupir de désagrément alors que je souriais intérieur à la réplique de Bella.

-Mr Potter…

-James? S'impatienta Bella.

Le vieil homme hocha de la tête.

-Donc, Mr Potter aimerait savoir si vous avez lu la gazette ce matin. Ensuite, il m'a dit de vous transmettre un autre message.

Bella haussa un sourcil à l'attende de la suite alors que le vieil homme fronçait les sourcils, à priori mécontent de servir de messager.

-Son père lui a dit que le ministère avait trouvé la maison du secrétaire complètement saccagé ce qui laissait supposer que les agresseurs cherchaient probablement quelque chose.

-C'est tout? S'étonna Lily.

Le vieil homme tourna vers elle un regard noir.

-C'est déjà beaucoup. Répondit-il sanglant. Je ne suis pas un hibou! Et comme je l'ai dit à Mr Potter, c'est la dernière fois que je fais office de messager. Je ne suis pas ici pour…

-Tu es ici parce que nous le voulons bien. Riposta Bella agacé.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'accouder sur le bar et de nous observer.

-Ils cherchaient quelque chose…dis-je tout fort la crainte qui nous habitait toutes les trois. Reste à savoir s'ils l'ont trouvé.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Une semaine s'écoula rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement. Nous n'avons pu sortir de la maison depuis l'annonce des recommandations. Les parents de Bella étaient très précis sur ce côté là. Ils décidèrent que nous n'irions nulle part sans eux.

-Mais Vous travaillez tout le temps! S'exclama Bella une énième fois alors qu'elle ne supportait plus de rester enfermée.

-Je sais. Déclara son père. Mais il serait imprudent de vous laisser aller aux chemin de traverse sans nous.

-Mais il est peuplé de pleins de sorcier! Argumenta t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Coupa son père. Tu es sous ma responsabilité, toi et tes deux amies par conséquent c'est moi qui décide. Et j'ai dit non.

-Mais…

-Bella, ça suffit. Intervient sa mère. Ton père a dit non.

Après plusieurs paroles de recommandations, Mr et Mme Warren partirent tous les deux à leur travail. Bella donna un coup de pied dans le vide avant de s'affaler sur un pouf.

-C'est pas grave. Assura Lily. Et puis c'est peut être plus prudent.

Bella poussa un grognement sourd avant de s'enfoncer davantage sur son coussin. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la lettre que je tenais encore dans mes mains. James venait de nous l'envoyer nous proposant de les rejoindre au chemin de traverse. Bella et Lily n'avait même pas hésité une seconde à accepter tellement l'enfermement commençait à les peser. Je m'assis sur le canapé dans un petit soupir déçu. J'aurais bien aimé sortir un peu et revoir Remus. Il m'obsédait. Je ne cessai depuis quelque jours de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ces journées.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE SUIS IDIOTE! S'écria soudainement Bella me faisant sursauter violemment.

-Elle s'en est enfin rendu compte… plaisanta Lily.

-AHA. Il n'empêche que même la plus idiote des griffondors vient d'avoir la plus génialissime des idées!

Elle se leva brutalement commençant à arpenter la pièce en faisant les cents pas.

-Euh…_génialissime_…Tu es sur que ça existe comme mot? Demandai-je dans un sourire.

Elle se figea sur place me fusillant du regard, outré que je l'interrompe dans son grand moment de réflexion.

-Mes parents sont partis au travail, n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête en même temps que Lily, encore un peu méfiante de sa si brillante idée.

-Et ils ne reviennent que ce soir à 19 heures, non?

-N'y pense même pas! M'écriai-je avec Lily dans un parfait duo.

-Mais pourquoi? Ils ne s'en apercevrons même pas!

-On ne peut pas le faire ça! Dis-je. Ils nous ont accepté pour ses vacances, on ne peut pas leur…

-Tout a fait d'accord! Approuva Lily. Ça serait totalement incorrect.

Bella poussa un soupir.

-Même pas pour voir ton beau Remus? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je du rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux car un sourire vainqueur apparut sur son visage.

-Là n'est pas la question…

-Tu ne voudrais pas le revoir? Continua t-elle. Tu ne voudrais croiser à nouveau ses beaux yeux, effleurer ses douces mains, sentir son odeur…

-BELLA! Criai-je à moitié en colère et gênée de toutes ses allusions.

Lily éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Bella d'une voix blessée et mélodramatique. Pourquoi? Imagine… Toute une après midi avec lui… Une semaine que tu ne l'as plus vue… Ses yeux… Son odeur… Son sourire… Son rire. Te souviens-tu de son rire, Heather?

Son rire…Oui, bien sur que je me souvenais de son rire… Il résonne en moi, il me brûle de l'intérieur…

-C'est pas une raison! M'offusquai-je.

-Il te manque donc pas? S'étonna t'elle.

-Lily t'es pas sensée me soutenir, là?

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui fantasme sur le plus calme des maraudeurs.

J'ouvris grand les yeux avant de pousser un rugissement de rage. Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Alors? C'est oui? Demanda Bella. Mes parents n'en seront rien.

Sa voix s'était faite suppliante et elle nous regarda battant ses cils. Je poussai un long soupir d'abdication forcée et Lily hocha très doucement de la tête. Bella sauta sur ses pieds et hurla de joie.

-Et comment on y va? Demandai-je. Parce qu'à moins que tu saches transplaner…

-Grâce à la cheminée, ma cocote! La cheminée!

Cocote? _Cocote?_ C'était quoi ce surnom? Bella se précipita vers sa cheminée, posa une main dessus et déclara fièrement :

-En route, gentes dames!

-Tu as réussi à les convaincre! S'exclama James à mon encontre en nous voyant arriver. C'est génial!

Bella toussa bruyamment tapant doucement sur sa poitrine avec la paume de sa main droite. Sirius et James lui jetèrent un regard étonné alors que Lily éclata de rire. Je lançai à Bella un regard meurtrier mais c'était comme si je n'avais rien fait. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de Remus.

Nous étions dans un petit parc où se réunissait la plupart des jeunes. Seulement à quelques mètres du chemin de traverse, nous étions en sécurité sans pour autant avoir les regards inquisiteurs des marchants.

-Tes parents ont donc accepté? Demanda Sirius à Bella.

-Qui ?…ah…Euh… c'est qu'en faite…ils… d'une certaine manière, oui.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage des trois maraudeurs.

-Et bien au moins, on est pas tout seul! S'exclama James.

Lily leva vers lui un regard interrogateur mais Bella s'écria rapidement:

-Tes parents n'ont pas voulu que tu sortes?

James fit une moue.

-En réalité, aucun de nos parents ne voulaient que l'on sorte, je crois. Annonça Remus.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Tous les petits doutes qui me tenaillaient depuis l'arrivée s'effacèrent rapidement lorsque je croisai son regard.

-Et Peter? Demanda Lily.

-C'est la semaine avec son père. IL adore son père et le voit peut souvent. Expliqua Sirius.

-Ses parents sont divorcés? M'étonnai-je.

Les trois têtes masculines hochèrent.

-Vous vous rendez-compte que si jamais notre petite sortie se fait savoir, on est cuit. Informa Lily.

-Il faut mettre un peu de piquant dans la vie… déclara James.

-Mais j'aimerai pas non plus décevoir les parents de Bella. Continua t-elle. C'est vraiment pas correct de notre part alors qu'ils ont accepté de nous héberger.

-C'est bien la dernière chose qui va empêcher Sirius de dormir. Dit James dans un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Je respecte énormément tes parents James! Affirma Sirius soudain très sérieux. Mieux que les miens…

-Attendez cinq minutes. Coupa Bella. Sirius vit chez toi?

James hocha de la tête. Bella le regarda surpris. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. Sirius était souvent chez James. Ils passaient la plupart du temps, leur vacances ensemble…

-Je me suis enfui de chez moi. Laissa tomber Sirius dans une voix dure.

-Quoi? S'écria Bella. Mais…pourquoi?

Sirius leva vers elle un regard sombre.

-« _Sirius! Tu es la honte de la famille_ » minauda t-il en imitant la voix de sa mère. « _Tu n'es qu'un traître à notre sang! Sirius! Tu n'es pas digne d'être notre fils! Prend exemple sur ton frère! Sirius! Enlève-moi toutes ces banderoles de griffondors dans ta chambre! Pour la dernière fois Sirius, parle gentiment à Regulus._ _Pourquoi pleurerons-nous sur ce secrétaire? Ce n'était qu'un traître ami avec les sang-de-bourg. Ce Lord est l'avenir de la sorcellerie. Il faut que tu rentres parmi ses mangemorts… Nous devrions brûler au bûché tous ces moldus… »_. Ça te va comme ça, on tu souhaites en connaître davantage?

Le teint de Bella avait blanchi et elle regardai Sirius complètement stupéfiée.

-Je…Je suis désolé. Murmura t-elle. Je ne …

- Laisse tomber. Coupa t-il. De toute manière, cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant.

Quel mensonge, Sirius. Bien sur que si, tout cela a de l'importance. Ça en aura toujours. C'était tes parents, ta famille. Se voir rejeter ainsi blessent toujours et laisse des marques. Bien sûr que si cela a de l'importance…

-Alors maintenant que nous savons tous comment ma mère est quelqu'un de merveilleusement aimable, j'ai une petite question pour notre chère Heather.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

-Ou plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait. Répliqua Sirius un sourire beaucoup trop malicieux sur les lèvres.

J'ouvris des yeux stupéfaits et regardai Remus. Il haussa les épaules.

-Comment oses-tu briser ainsi le cœur de notre pauvre ami James en ne lui amenant pas Aphrodite. Te rends-tu comptes à quel point il souffre de cette séparation…

J'éclatai de rire alors que Sirius courut se cacher derrière Remus, un sourire moqueur. Nous passâmes deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien, évitant principalement les sujets de la guerre et tout ce qui pouvait gâcher cette merveilleuse après-midi. Tout se passait bien quand un groupe de jeune passa devant nous.

-Méfie-toi. Cracha un des garçons. Parce que j'ai entendu dire que des loup-garous traînaient souvent dehors durant la pleine lune et attaquait les enfants.

-C'est une menace? Demanda le plus petit à qui les paroles étaient adressées, sur un ton de défi.

-Un conseil, je dirai. Tout le monde sait que les loup-garous sont des monstres assoiffés de sang.

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers Bella qui avait soudainement blanchi.

-Regarde Greyback…

-J'ai toujours souhaité rencontrer un loup-garous. Avoua un troisième garçon.

Bella se leva subitement.

-Idiot! Lâcha t-elle sur un ton furieux. Si un jour, tu rencontres un loup-garous, tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire « ouf » que tu seras morts.

Les trois têtes des garçons se tournèrent alors vers elle, le visage moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir?

-Vous vous croyez intelligent? Répliqua t-elle. Vous pensez pouvoir être ensuite des héros? _Stupide_. Personne ne peut échapper à un loup-garous.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Sirius et James se levèrent soudainement et les rires se turent rapidement. Leur visage était emprunt de colère.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de nous traiter de stupide? Demanda le plus grand d'une voix hautaine, défiant inconsciemment Bella sans se soucier de James et Sirius.

-Ton frère n'est pas mort à cause d'un loup garous. Riposta t-elle sanglante.

Silence. Un calme pesant s'installa. L'information fit doucement éruption dans les cerveaux de tout le monde. Sirius posa sur Bella un regard décomposé et Remus la dévisagea presque d'un air coupable. Les trois garçons s'étudièrent quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner précipitamment de nous.

-Bella… déclara James.

Elle regarda droit devant elle, ses mains collées le long de son corps.

-Le temps se couvre. Coupa t-elle. Nous devrions rejoindre le chemin de traverse.

Elle se dirigea vers le chemin et commença à parler du prochain match de quiddich comme si rient ne s'était passé. Lily l'aida dans sa tentative à faire passer le malaise et elles réussirent rapidement à entraîner James et Sirius. Je croyais même que cette initiative arrangeait tout le monde. Pourtant, Remus marchait quelques pas derrière nous, l'esprit ailleurs. Je m'approchai doucement de lui. Il ne remarqua même pas ma présence. Je glissait doucement mes doigts dans les siens et serrait l'étreinte. Il leva la tête vers moi et je lui souris affectueusement. Quelque chose n'allait pas pourtant lorsque nos deux mains s'enlacèrent, il rentra dans la conversation, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar.

On marcha donc tous les six dans une conversation joyeuse jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Une fois sur place, on le traversa pour rejoindre le chaudron baveur dans lequel nous avions l'intention de se poser avant de rentrer tous chez soi.

Remus et moi passâmes la porte les premiers quand il s'arrêta soudainement, ses muscles se raidissant. James, Sirius, Bella et Lily nous foncèrent dessus en maugréant.

-Eh! S'écria James. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arr…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et je l'entendis déglutir bruyamment. Mon sang se glaça subitement lorsque je compris à mon tour. Devant nous, adossé au bar, se trouvait trois adultes.

-Mince…murmura Bella.

-Ça va faire mal. Renchérit Remus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si peur maintenant? Questionna James.

-Mme Potter! S'écria Sirius. Quelle surprise…_agréable_!

Pourtant un regard de la mère de James le fit se ratatiner un peu plus sur lui même. Un vieil homme se détacha du petit groupe et regarda Remus, le regard déçu.

-On rentre. Laissa t-il tomber avant de nous tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la cheminé.

Remus poussa un long soupir comme pour se donner du courage.

-Allez, courage, Lunard. Murmura Sirius. Ça ne pourra pas être pire que nous.

Remus fit une grimace. Sa main se détacha de la mienne puis il avança prudemment vers son père. Je le regardai inquiet.

-T'en fait pas pour lui. Chuchotai James à mon oreille. Son père est quelqu'un de bien et tout ce qu'il risque, c'est une petite gueulante qui n'est rien comparé à celle de ma mère.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Madame Potter. Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse. La mère de Bella aussi. En fait, l'une à côté de l'autre, le visage aussi courroucé, aucune des deux ne paraissait très amicale. Je me demandais bien laquelle pouvait être pire que l'autre. Je me sentis soudainement très honteuse de moi-même et surtout très mal.

-A la maison. Annonça froidement la mère de James.

Les deux maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers elle, comme s'ils avaient le diable à leur trousse. Ils ne paraissaient pas très fiers d'eux mais surtout, pas très courageux pour des Griffondors.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, nous prîmes nous aussi la poudre de cheminé pour rentre chez Bella.

-Aie, Aie, Aie… répéta Bella. On est morte.

Une fumée verte apparut de nouveau dans la cheminée et Mme Warren rentre dans son salon. A peine eut-elle poser un pied sur le sol de la maison que ses cris retentirent brusquement.

-INCONSCIENTES! JE CROYAIS QUE NOUS AVIONS DIT NON! TOTALEMENT IRRESPONSABLE! IMAGINEZ UN PEU MA SURPISE LORSQUE JE DECOUVRE UNE MAISON VIDE!

Je reculai de quelques pas, légèrement effrayé. Bella tendit une mains vers l'avant.

-Maman…on est … On voulait un juste prendre l'air.

Mme Warren la regarda furieusement et Bella ramena rapidement sa main vers on torse comme si elle avait peur que l'on la lui arrache.

-PRENDRE L'AIR ? VOUS VOULIEZ PRENDRE L'AIR? ET BIEN, C'EST PARFAIT! VOUS ALLEZ POUVOIR EN PROFITER! LE JARDIN A BESOIN D'ÊTRE NETTOYER!

-Quoi?

-Tu as très bien entendu. Vous allez m'arracher toutes les mauvaises herbes du jardin et sans magie. Et plus question de sortir!

Elle arpenta le salon et ouvrit la porte fenêtre. Elle jeta des sorts tout autour de la maison, nous donna un râteau chacune puis repartis à son travail.

-Ça aurait pu être pire. Remarquai-je.

Bella me regarda choquée.

-Pire? _PIRE?_ Elle ne va plus jamais me faire confiance de toute ma vie! Plus jamais! Je suis maudite! Autant mourir tout de suite.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu?

-Non.

Elle sortit du salon et s'accroupit dans l'herbe. Lily me regarda. Elle se sentait aussi mal que moi. Elle soupira puis rejoignit Bella à l'extérieur.

Nous travaillâmes tout le reste de l'après midi dehors jusqu'à ce que son père rentre et nous invitent à arrêter. Nous eûmes aussi le droit à sa leçon de morale bien qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique et compréhensif.

Au dîner, je me contentai de manger calmement et dans le silence. Je n'osai plus regarder les parents de Bella, beaucoup trop embarrassée. Je me promis de ne plus jamais les décevoir et de tout faire pour que mon séjour se passe à merveille. Lily sembla avoir adopter la même méthode que moi et ainsi, nous débarrassâmes la table, alors que Bella tenait encore et en vain de se faire comprendre.

L'heure de dormir arriva bientôt et nous montâmes dans la chambre de son frère. C'était une pièce assez grande où deux lits avaient été installés à quelques mettre l'un de l'autre. Les murs étaient gris couvert de plusieurs posters d'une équipe de quiddich dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

-Voilà…dit-elle. Bon…ben…Bonne nuit les filles.

Elle nous laissa toutes les deux et sortit aussi précipitamment de la pièce que la dernière fois.

-Est-ce que tu sais? Demanda alors Lily.

Je levai vers elle un regard interrogateur.

-Hier soir, j'ai eu soif. Je suis descendu dans la cuisine quand il a parlé. Expliqua t-elle.

-Oui. Dis-je. Je sais.

J'avais compris. Le tableau avait parlé. Lily aussi savait. Nos regards se croisèrent.

-Elle ira bien. Murmurai-je en m'installant dans mon lit. Elle ira bien. Comme nous, nous irons bien. Ma mère, tes parents, son frère… nous survivrons.

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent de larmes.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

-Je veux y croire… Parce qu'alors, la vie n'aurait plus de sens.

Lily inspira fortement puis finit par hocher de la tête avant de s'installer dans son lit.

-Bonne nuit, Heather. Murmura t-elle alors que mes yeux se fermaient déjà.

-Heather. Murmura une voix. Heather, réveille toi.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis la tête rousse de Lily pencher vers moi. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et le regard inquiet. Mon cœur s'accéléra soudainement.

-Quoi? Demandai-je subitement en me redressant. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Ecoute. Murmura t-elle.

La pièce était calme. La lumière de la lune pénétrait dans la chambre. Dans quelques jours, ce sera la pleine lune. J'écoutai attentivement. Le vent soufflait dehors, un chat miaula. J'allais demander ce que je devais écouter quand un son étouffé me provint. Je me levai doucement pour m'approcher du mur. Des sanglots retentirent à nouveau. Je me tournai vers Lily.

-Elle pleure. Chuchotai-je.

Ce n'était une question. Bella pleurait.

-On fait quoi? Murmura Lily.

Je haussai les épaules. Mon estomac se contracta violemment à l'entente des sanglots. Nous ne pouvions la laisser comme ça… Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, Lily se leva à son tour et me rejoint. Je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte et appuyai légèrement. Dans un léger grincement, je tirai la porte vers moi et sortis dans le couloir, Lily derrière moi. Nous traversâmes silencieusement les quelques mètres qui nous séparait de la chambre de Bella. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je m'arrêtai et regardai Lily peu rassurée. Elle hocha de la tête pour m'encourager et j'ouvris lentement la porte. Son lit était vide et même pas défaits. Je parcourai la pièce du regard quand dans un coup de coude, Lily m'indiqua le coin près de la fenêtre. Bella y était adossée encore toute habillée. Elle avait remonté ses genoux vers sa poitrine et posée sa tête dessus.

On s'approcha doucement d'elle, referment la porte derrière nous. Je m'assis en face d'elle, lui prenant doucement la main droite. Lily s'installa à côté.

Bella leva vers nous la tête, les yeux gonflés et rouge. Toute trace de joie avait disparu de son beau visage. Elle avait le teint cireux, fatigué. Son regard ne reflétait plus aucune lueur malicieuse. Ses iris marron-clairs étaient remplies de tristesse et de culpabilité.

-C'est ma faute…murmura t-elle dans un sanglot. La mort de Nicolas… Tout est de ma faute…

-Ne dis pas ça…Dit-Lily. Tu n'y es pour rien…

-SI! Cria t-elle d'une voix torturée de douleur. Il ne voulait pas! Il était fatigué! Il voulait dormir ! Mais moi…moi, je voulais aller jouer dehors… Je voulais aller récupérer mon balais…

Un sanglot la parcourut et ce fut d'une voix enrouée qu'elle reprit.

-Il disait…ça pouvait attendre demain… Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais mon balais _maintenant_… Puis dehors… il faisait frais… on s'est attardé, on s'amusait si bien… quand…

Sa voix se brisa et elle éclata à nouveau en sanglot. De violents spasmes la parcouraient.

-Il a surgit de nulle part. Nicolas a crié! Il hurlait et jetait tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. J'avais peur… Je suis tombé par terre et le loup s'est approché… Nicolas hurlait… il hurlait… Puis… C'était mon frère… Je ne cesse de me dire que rien de toute cela ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas voulu aller récupérer mon balais… Mon frère est mort parce que je voulais mon _balais_!

Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lily, alors que les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues.

Ma gorge était sèche. Je comprenais très bien ce qu'elle ressentait… C'était un sentiment si pénible, si pesant… Rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Aucun mot. Aucune parole sage pourrait calmer cette douleur. Je me contentai de resserrer la pression de ma main sur la sienne et gardai le silence.

On resta là, toutes les trois, assises dans un coin de sa chambre, dans un silence parfait. On ne parla pas. Il y avait parfois des choses qui arrive, des choses qui font mal. On le savait toutes les trois. Cette nuit là, aucune de nous trois dormies. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui nous tracassaient. Nos morts nous hantaient toujours. La culpabilité continuait de nous habiter. La peur des évènements récents nous tenaillait. Cette nuit là était celle de nos démons. Un démon pour chacune de nous trois…Et puis, se rajoutant à nos souffrances, il y avait cette guerre qui séjournait sur le seuil de nos maisons, menaçante et sinistre.

Nous passâmes les derniers jours à débroussailler le jardin avec nos mains seules et un râteau. C'était un travail étrange, ou plutôt très moldu… D'habitude un sort aurait suffit pour tout nettoyer mais au moins, cela nous occupa le reste des vacances.

Aucune de nous trois, ne parla de cette fameuse soirée. Nous en dîmes pas un mot. Pas par gêne, ni par honte seulement nous n'avions rien à dire. On se comprenait… On savait. Nous étions là l'une pour l'autre, nous nous soutenions, nous étions amies. Pas besoin de grands discours, ni d'explications structurées. Il n'y avait entre nous aucun malaise, bien au contraire. Une certaine complicité, plus précieuse qu'avant s'était tissée. Un lien, lié par nos démons intérieurs nous unissait étrangement. Et, d'une certaine manière, c'était comme si j'avais de nouveau une famille.

Nous déjeunions à la cuisine la veille du départ lorsqu'un hibou frappa à la fenêtre. C'était une lettre de James.

Je me précipitai pour ouvrir la lettre et la lus tout haut.

_« Heather, (mais aussi Lily et Bella…)_

_J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois et que la mère de Bella ne vous a pas trop assommée. _

_De notre côté, ça a été l'enfer… Ma mère a lancé des sorts tout autour de la maison, empêchant toute petite sortie impossible. Elle m'a même supprimé ma chouette pour que je puisse réussi à contacter qui que se soit (mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi-même avons d'autre moyens de communication qu'un hibou…). Heureusement, j'ai réussi à emprunter celle de mon père pour vous envoyez rapidement cette lettre!_

_Même Sirius n'a pas réussi à la calmer et elle ne nous quitte plus une seule seconde désormais. Elle s'est même arrangée avec son travail pour que nous ne restions plus seuls à la maison… Alors je peux vous dire que c'est avec empressement que nous souhaitons_

_retrouver Poudlard et toutes nos petites escapades nocturnes! »_

-Oh! Génial! S'écria Bella. Sa mère est pire que la mienne! Enfin, je veux dire…s'empressa t-elle de rajouter. Les pauvres…

J'éclatai de rire en même temps que Lily et une fois calmée, je repris ma lecture.

_« J'ai eu des nouvelles de Remus: Il va très bien »._

-Tu es rassuré? Questionna Lily dans un clin d'œil.

Je lui tirai la langue puérilement.

_« Je crois, d'ailleurs, qu'il est le seul parmi nous tous à ne pas avoir été puni. Il a dit que son père lui avait seulement fait la morale…(En apprenant cela, Sirius était sur le point d'aller poster sa tente chez Remus malheureusement il avait oublié les sorts de ma mère…)._

_J'ai essayé de vous contacter plus tôt en tentant de vous faire passer un message par le tableau de Elfried, mais il refusa directement. Sirius a bien essayé de le menacer avec un couteau mais alors Elfried s'est mis à hurler alertant ma mère. Nous avons du courir jusqu'à dans notre chambre, ma mère à nos trousses. »_

-C'est pour cela qu'il ne nous adresse plus paroles depuis trois jours. Remarqua Bella. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

_« Je vous laisse. J'entends ma mère qui arrive et si elle me voit dans le bureau de mon père, Sirius tenant la chouette… On vous embrasse toutes les trois, à bientôt. James (et Sirius.) »_.

-Ben dis donc… Il donne l'impression d'être en prison. Nota Bella le regard effrayé comme si elle s'imaginait dans la même situation.

-A mon avis, il leur faut bien ça pour qu'ils évitent encore de faire des bêtises. Remarqua Lily. La mère de James doit les connaître. Et avouez que si elle ne les surveillait pas de si près, ils auraient trouvé un autre moyen de s'échapper.

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête. Lily avait raison. James et Sirius avait besoin d'être contrôlé de près si on voulait éviter tout écartement de leur part, et encore j'étais sûr qu'il réussissait à franchir quelques interdits.

La journée passa très rapidement. On passa l'après midi au fourneaux, à faire de la pâtisserie façon moldu sous les directives de Lily. Le soir même, on dégusta un délicieux plat plaisantant pour un rien. La maman de Bella avait décidé de ne plus tenir compte de notre petite escapade et se joignit à nos blagues. Lily et Mr Warren tentèrent même de nous faire comprendre la monnaie moldu, bien que je n'y ai pas compris grand chose. Bella, elle, regardait les pièces d'un œil mauvais comme si elle les considérait maudites. J'en étais prête à parier qu'en réalité, tout cela était pour elle du chinois.

L'heure du couché arriva très vite et c'est sans discuter que l'on plongea toutes les trois dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, un cri puissant me tira du lit. Je sursautai brusquement et sautai de mon lit, la baguette en main, prête à me défendre. Je parcourut la chambre du regard alors que je réalisai peu à peu que j'étais seule dans la pièce. Je soupirai de soulagement. Pourtant j'étais sur d'avoir entendu un cri!

Je traversai la salle et atterrit dans le couloir, la baguette toujours en main. Bella et Lily se trouvait au centre, un coussin en main, l'une en face de l'autre, le visage défiant son adversaire. Lily me jeta un coup d'œil et s'exclama:

-Heather! Tu es enfin réveillé! Euh…pourquoi tu as déjà ta baguette?

Je regardai ma main tendue droit devant moi avant de la baisser subitement le long de mon corps.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillé. Confia Bella en se retournant pour m'apercevoir.

A peine eut-elle le temps de me fixer que Lily la frappa en plein ventre avec son oreiller. Bella hurla d'indignement alors que Lily lui passa rapidement devant pour venir se placer derrière moi, le visage hilare.

-Eh! C'est pas juste! S'écria Bella.

Elle s'approcha de moi, dangereusement le coussin en l'air. Je regardai ma pauvre baguette qui ne me servait strictement en rien. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas encore 17ans? Sans réfléchir, j'arrachai le cousin de Lily et l'envoyai sur la tête de Bella. Elle poussa un rugissement et sans perdre une minute de plus, elle se précipita sur nous. Lily recula vivement de quelques pas…

-On a plus rien pour se défendre maintenant! S'indigna t-elle tandis que Bella éclata de rire.

J'attrapai le bras de Lily puis on se précipita derrière mon lit, Bella à nos trousses.

On continua ce petit jeu encore une bonne demie-heure jusqu'à ce que le père de Bella nous rappelle à l'ordre.

-Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, les filles. Vous allez rater le train! Cria la grosse voix de Mr Warren.

Nous dûmes donc à regrets stopper notre petit guerre et on se précipita pour aller se changer.

Au bout d'une heure, Mr Warren gara sa voiture dans un parking moldu et nous accompagna jusqu'au quais 9 ¾. Là, Lily et moi-même remerciâmes encore une fois Mr Warren avant qu'il s'en aille. Nous prîmes ensuite toutes les trois nos valises pour monter dans le train, un sourire ravie sur nos lèvres.

-Attendez! S'écria Bella. C'est pas ton père là-bas, Heather?

Je tournai la tête dans la direction indiqué quand je le vis. Je poussai un petit soupir.

-Si. C'est lui.

Je posai ma valise par terre. J'hésitai à aller le voir quand son regard croisa le mien. Je n'eu pas besoin de prendre une décision qu'il s'avança vers moi.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Murmurai-je aux filles. Je vous rejoindrais.

Lily secoua négativement de la tête.

-Non. On reste avec toi. Tu n'as besoin d'être seule, à moins que tu le veuilles.

Bella approuva de la tête.

-Oui. On reste ensemble.

Je leur souris reconnaissante alors que Papa n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. J'étais un peu plus rassuré de les savoir avec moi. Je me sentais un peu moins seule.

-Bonjour Heather. Déclara t-il de son habituelle voix.

Je lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

-Je te présente Lily Evans et Bella Warren. Dévoilai-je en montrant les deux filles.

Mon père leur jeta rapidement un coup d'œil avant de me fixer à nouveau.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, je suppose.

Je hochai vigoureusement de la tête ne souhaitant pas lui laisser la possibilité de croire le contraire. Il hocha pensivement la tête. Aucune trace de regret n'apparut dans son regard. J'eu un pincement au cœur quand je réalisai qu'il n'était même pas ému par le fait que j'avais passé d'agréable vacances sans lui. Je serrai les dents et soutins son regard.

-Tu travailles? Demandai-je dans l'espoir qu'il réponde non. Juste parce que j'aurai voulu qu'il ne soit venu seulement pour me voir.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête. Mon cœur s'alourdit encore un peu plus.

-Tu n'as pas encore renvoyé la lettre à Miss Grimberg, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Répondis-je calmement tentant de cacher la déception dans ma voix. Non, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas encore ouverte.

Une grimace de désapprobation apparut sur son visage alors qu'il mit ses mains dans ses pochets.

-Dépêche toi, alors. Elle attend.

J'opinai de la tête et papa me dit au revoir. Il salua les filles d'un signe de tête puis finit par tourner les talons. Je poussai un long soupir. Les larmes menaçaient de couler. Je serrai les poings puis me tournai vers les filles, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-On rentre?

Ma voix avait sonné faux. Moi même, je l'entendis. Pourtant les filles ne dirent rien. Elles se contentèrent d'acquiescer et de pénétrer dans un des wagons.

On marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs pour trouver le compartiments des maraudeurs. L'idée d'aller s'installer avec eux s'était faite toute seule. J'aurais bien taquiné un peu les filles sur ça mais la conversation avec mon père occupait tout mon esprit. Je ne lui avait même pas manqué.

-Enfin! S'exclama la voix de James alors que l'on rentra dans le compartiment. On commençait à croire que la mère de Bella avait décidé de vous garder!

-Parle pas de malheur! S'écria la belle brune en installant toutes nos valises dans les filets. Je ne pourrait jamais survivre!

James sourit.

-Oh! James! S'écria Sirius en voyant ma chouette. Ta chérie est là!

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je m'avançai un peu plus et allai me poster près de la fenêtre. Remus discutait avec Peter mais me sourit dès qu'il m'aperçut. Mon cœur se réchauffa légèrement à ce sourire jusqu'à ce que je croise ses iris bleus. Une ombre sinistre dansait dans son regard. Il avait d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux et son visage était emprunt de fatigue. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait malade. Je fronçai les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il s'était de nouveau replongé dans une conversation avec Peter et je ne souhaitai pas l'interrompre.

James s'assit à côté de moi, faisant mine de faire la tête à Sirius.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a Remus? Lui chuchotai-je.

Il tourna vers moi un regard surpris. Je tournai la tête vers mon maraudeur préféré pour l'observer encore davantage. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Il paraissait si affaibli.

-Rien de grave. Assura t-il.

-Donc, il y a bien quelque chose? Dis-je dans un murmure.

James sembla hésiter à répondre et inspirai doucement.

-Il a juste besoin de se reposer. Murmura t-il. Ça ira mieux dans les jours prochains.

Et comme s'il était pressé d'en finir avec cette conversation, il retourna auprès de Sirius oubliant tout d'un coup qu'il était sensé ne plus lui parler.

Je poussai un petit soupir. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez Remus pour qu'il s'affaiblisse aussi souvent?

-Alors, vous vous êtes fait beaucoup engueuler? Résonna la voix de Sirius.

-J'ai cru que ma mère allait m'écorcher vive! S'écria Bella.

Je soupirai et replongeai mon attention sur le paysage qui défilait dehors. Je repensai à cette semaine de vacances. Les toutes premières vacances loin de cher moi, mes premières vacances sans maman. J'inspirai doucement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte alors que les maraudeurs discutaient joyeusement avec les filles. Je souris tristement. J'avais envie de sortir de ce compartiment, j'avais cette impression d'étouffer. Sortir ou rester?

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je me levai, attrapai mon sac et traversai le compartiment.

-Où tu vas? Demanda Remus en m'attrapant la main.

-Au toilette.

Il resserra l'étreinte de sa main. Des rides apparaissaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que tout à l'heure.

-Ça va, toi? L'interrogeai-je.

Ses iris grises rencontrèrent brièvement les miennes cependant, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de folie y danser.

-Ça va. Murmura t-il.

Je lui souris, voulant être rassurante avant de sortir de ce compartiment. Je me dirigeai directement dans le dernier wagon puis entrai dans les toilettes. Quelques filles y séjournaient, se maquillant devant la glace, gloussant de manière sexy.

J'allais me poser vers la fenêtre, le dos appuyé au mur. J'attendis patiemment que plus personne ne soit présent avant d'ouvrir mon sac. J'en sortis la lettre de Miss Grimberg. Je l'avais attendu longtemps, et j'hésitai pourtant à l'ouvrir. Qu'avais-je vraiment peur de découvrir? Pourquoi me raccrochai-je à cette maison? Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable? Je poussai un soupir et ouvrit ma lettre. Elle contenait plusieurs papiers… Il y avait des conditions de ventes, le statut des acquéreurs, les raisons de papa pour la mise en vente, des textes de loi appuyant la légalité de tous ces agissements et un formulaire, réclamant avec ma signature, l'accord final et décisif.

Ma première envie fut de tout jeter par la fenêtre très bientôt suivie par celle de signer et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Finalement, je rangeai le tout dans mon sac décidant de garder cette décision pour un autre jour.

Je respirai posément.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

Les temps devenait dur. Tout se compliquait. Maman me manquait. Papa aussi. Ma vie d'avant me manquait.

Bella souffrait, Remus aussi. Et la guerre planait dangereusement dessus nous. A partir d'aujourd'hui, les comportements changeront. La guerre fera de certaines personnes des gens biens, pour d'autres cela sera la fin. Nos devrons faire des choix, je le sais. Pourtant, nous n'avons que 16 ans. Nous ne sommes encore que des enfants…, des enfants à qui on demande de devenir adulteS trop vite.

Je poussai un soupir et essuyai ma joue. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à nouveau, des pieds rentrèrent et marchèrent doucement jusqu'à moi. Bella s'accroupit en face de moi et me sourit tristement.

-J'ai disparu depuis si longtemps? Chuchotai-je.

-Une heure.

Déjà. Une heure. Tout passait vite. Tout passait beaucoup trop vite. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'adapter.

Elle me tendit une main que j'attrapai volontiers. Je me relevai et attrapai mon sac. Dans un silence étrange, nous retournâmes dans le compartiment. Personne ne parlait. Peter était assis par terre, le nez plongé dans un livre. James montrait à Lily un album photo et Sirius lisait un magasine de moto appartenant au frère de Bella. Je m'avançai doucement dans la pièce et retournait à ma place près de la fenêtre. Remus était en face de moi, la tête appuyé contre la vitre, les yeux fermés.

-Il s'est endormi peu après que tu sois partis. Informa Bella dans un murmure.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius et lui indiqua quelques photos sur son magasine. Je les regardai tous quelques minutes avant de reporter mon attention vers Remus. Il semblait dormir profondément. Il avait le visage serein malgré la cicatrice qui apparaissait dans son cou. Mes yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur ses avant bras quand je réalisai qu'il avait des manches. Quel est ton démon, Remus?

Je soupirai discrètement et regardait les montagnes qui défilaient dehors. Les vacances étaient finies.

Plus personne ne parla tant que Remus dormit. C'était comme si, d'un accord commun, nous le protégions. Il y avait pour la première fois dans l'atmosphère, ce sentiment de protection qui unissait une famille. Et malgré la guerre, malgré les morts et malgré tous nos démons, j'eu l'impression pendant une fraction de secondes que si nous restions tous ensemble, tout irait bien.

* * *

Tout ce passage... où l'on trouve de nombreuses insultes, sont tirées pour la plupart des injures du Capitaine Haddock! Bien sur, je les ai un peu changé à ma sauce pour que cela fasse plus sorcier... (Mais peut être que parmis vous se trouve de grand fan et que vous aviez déjà deviné!)

* * *

Alors? Ce chapitre? Sincèrement, vous en pensez quoi?

Merci pour avoir pris le temps de me lire! J'espère que vos vacances se passent très bien!

Gros bisous!!

Elsa...


	9. Son secret

Ouf! Terminus!

Je peux vous dire que je me suis pressée pour vous finir ce chapitre avant la rentrée! Et j'ai réussi! C'était peut être juste mais j'ai réussi!!! Vous allez pouvoir enfin assouvir cette longue attente!

J'espère que vous avez passé tous de très bonnes fêtes!

Je vais donc vous laisser lire tranquillement ce chapitre sans vous retenir davantage! J'espère qu'il vous plaira alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!

Je remercie tout le monde pour vos admirables review!

Elise, omb66(_Ton raisonnement pour l'épouvantard de Bella s'approche de la vérité..._), Lucie, Lia Sail, Lollie Lovegood, MissiPunky, Raphou, Ewillan, Gaby27, -LK-chan-!

Chapitre 9: Son secret.

Les vacances étaient finies. Voilà ce dont tous les professeurs ne cessaient de nous répéter. A croire qu'ils souhaitaient nous briser déjà le moral. Travaillez, travaillez et travaillez. _« Cette année, bien qu'elle ne se termine sur aucun examen important, est cruciale pour votre avenir… »_ Vous devez travailler… Travailler… travailler… travailler… travailler. Le même refrain depuis une semaine, à chaque début de cours et par chaque professeur de quoi me mettre le moral à zéro. Depuis notre retour, les devoirs étaient tombés comme une pluie torrentielle! Je n'avais plus une seule minute de libre pour moi, entre les cours, les devoirs, la métamorphose et l'infirmerie. Entre le moment où je posai un pied hors de mon lit et celui où je me mettais en pyjama le soir, j'avais l'impression de vivre une éternité de travaux forcés. J'était complètement épuisée et je me demandai bien comment, je pouvais encore tenir debout…

-Heather? Déclara une voix. Il faudrait penser à revenir parmi nous, les extraterrestres ont débarqué et j'aimerai pas être là, quand ils vont avoir l'idée du siècle de nous envoyer tous sur Neptune pour pratiquer sur nous des expériences.

Je tournai la tête vers mon voisin de classe et le regardai surprise.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Demandai-je encore dans mes pensées.

-Je te parle des extraterrestres qui ont posé leur soucoupe à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid…

-Sirius. Coupai-je. Je ne suis pas bête, seulement fatiguée…

-Et alors? S'étonna t-il. Ça pourrait quand même exister!

-Tu parles d'extraterrestres, là ?

Sirius cligna des yeux.

-Ben…Oui. Quel moldu te dirait que les sorciers existent? Et pourtant regarde nous!

-C'est complètement différent! Dis-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la potion, qui bouillait tranquillement dans le chaudron. Sirius l'avait parfaitement réussi.

-Et pourquoi? S'étonna t-il. Les moldus n'imaginent pas que le monde sorcier existe et pourtant… Pourquoi serait-ce différent pour nous? Peut être que quelque part, entre Saturne et Mars, il existe une civilisation cachée! Je les imagine bien dans la constellation du Grand chien, ou même du loup ! Oh ! Ou alors dans celle du Lynx! Et rien ne nous dit qu'ils n'ont pas envahis notre terre ou qu'ils nous observent…

-Mais rien ne nous dit non plus que c'est vrai! Répliquai-je amusée.

-Aha! Justement, donc, si rien ne nous dit que c'est vrai ou faux, ça peut laisser penser que ça existe vraiment…

-Comme pas.

-Non, non. Rien n'est impossible! Dit-il sur un ton enjoué. Tiens, regarde, Spitt par exemple! On a toujours trouvé qu'il était bizarre, c'est peut être parce qu'il est un extraterrestre!

-Tu es méchant. Répliquai-je. Spitt est sympa…

Sirius fit une moue dubitatif et haussa les épaules.

-Et peut être que McGonagall est une extraterrestre aussi! Continua t-il.

-Bien sûr…dis-je sans grande conviction. Et elle cache ses antennes sous ses cheveux! Peut être que même si on la regarde bien, on pourra les voir!

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Et c'est comme cela qu'elle arrive toujours à nous entendre quand James et moi parlons…

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt votre manque de discrétion?

-Non! Non! Je t'assure qu'elle doit avoir des radars au bout de ses antennes!

-Mr Black. S'éleva la voix du Professeur Slugorhn. Pourriez-vous vous concentrer sur votre potion au lieu de parlez inutilement? Et si vous avez fini, je vous demande d'attendre silencieusement les cinq minutes qui nous sépare de la fin du cours! Dois-je vous rappeler que cette année est une année importante et vous devez tous continuer à travailler.

Je poussai un grognement sourd alors que Sirius souriait au Professeur avec son regard angélique. Travailler… _Travailler_! Je croisai mes bras sur le bureau pour y poser lourdement ma tête. La prochaine personne qui oserait encore me parler de travail, je lui arrache la tête…

Sirius poussa un long soupir.

-Non, mais franchement! S'exclama t-il une fois que le prof eut fini son discours, dans un murmure pour que je sois la seule à entendre. Tu n'as pas honte de m'avoir laissé travailler seul sur cette potion d'une difficulté extrême?

J'eu envie de hurler de rage. _Travailler… _NON MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ILS ONT TOUS AVEC CE MOT EN CE MOMENT!

-Tu pourrais au moins me répondre! S'offusqua t-il. J'ai bossé tout seul pendant deux heures!

-Une fois que vous avez fini…remplissez vos fioles, inscrivez votre nom et apportez moi tout cela. Annonça la voix du Professeur Slughorn.

-C'est bon. Je m'en occupe. Déclara Sirius. Continue de dormir, petit bébé…

-Je suis pas un bébé…marmonnai-je alors qu'il éclata de rire.

Je fermai mes yeux quelques minutes profitant un peu de ce répit pour me reposer.

-Elle dort? Interrogea la voix de Bella.

-Du moins, elle a essayé pendant tout le cours. Je lui adressais toujours la parole à chaque fois qu'elle allait y parvenir. Je ne le faisais pas exprès! rajouta t-il alors rapidement.

Mais bien vite, leur conversation devint lointaine. Je ne voyais plus qu'une ombre approcher doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant il me semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, il était un inconnu. Il s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droit devant lui, comme pour réclamer mon aide. Les formes de son corps changèrent alors doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée le remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement.

-Heather?

La fumée s'évapora alors subitement.

-Heather?

Une odeur de parfum vint se promener vers mes narines et j'ouvris rapidement les yeux. C'était _son _odeur. Je levai la tête dans un petit sursaut pour les voir : James, Remus, Bella, Lily et Peter en face de moi. Un mouvement à côté de moi, me fit savoir que Sirius était toujours là.

-Si c'est pas un signe, ça. Elle se réveille qu'au son de la voix de Remus. Expliqua Bella en me lançant un regard rieur.

Je la fusillai du regard bien que la rougeur de mes joues gâcha probablement l'effet menaçant que je voulu lui faire passer. Le sourire affiché sur chacun de leur visage s'accentua davantage, ce qui n'arrangea pas vraiment mon humeur.

-Et bien, c'est pas tout, mais nous devrions y aller… Annonça Remus.

Bénis soit Remus! Il intervint toujours au bon moment et comme personne n'ose presque jamais le contredire, c'est Parfais. Pour ne pas me faire charrier à nouveau, je me précipitai de rassembler mes affaires, pris mon sac et me levai.

-Tu pourrais me remercier au moins. Nota un peu choqué Sirius, lorsque nous sortîmes tous de la salle. Tu auras une bonne note grâce à moi!

-Elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de toi, pour exceller en potion. Remarqua Lily.

-Et puis pour une fois, que c'est toi qui fait quelque chose. Renchérit Bella.

-Eh! S'offusqua Sirius

-Elles n'ont pas entièrement tort. Fit remarquer Remus.

-Surtout que faire cette potion a du te demander des efforts considérables! Plaisanta James.

-Je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises bailler tellement il s'ennuyait. Informa Peter.

Le visage de Sirius était rempli d'un étrange mélange de frustration, de déception, de colère et d'indignation.

-Quoi ? Que ? Non mais… Je…OH! La raison n'est pas là! S'écria t-il indigné. J'ai tout de même tra…

-NON! Criai-je.

-Quoi? Tu trouves que je n'ai pas…

-Ça n'a rien avoir. Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour avoir bien voulu faire la potion pendant que je me reposais. Je t'en suis entièrement redevable et je ne serais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Tu es vraiment irremplaçable, merveilleux et unique. Merci mille fois mais je t'en supplie ne dit pas le mot travailler!Débitai-je alors que le regard sévère de Sirius s'adoucit.

Il fit une petite mine d'enfant flattée et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Voilà enfin quelqu'un qui s'est m'apprécier à ma juste valeur. Déclara t-il d'une voix arrogante alors que les cinq autres levaient les yeux en l'air.

-Hum Hum. Toussa Bella.

Sirius dirigea vers elle un regard vif et perçant. Elle porta immédiatement la main vers son cou.

-J'ai mal à la gorge. Se justifia t-elle avec un mince sourire.

-Tu reconnais donc mon génie, toi aussi. Affirma Sirius dans un grand sourire.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus.

Le visage du maraudeur se figea et observa Bella. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au quatre autres.

-Très bien. Lâcha t-il. Si c'est comme ça…

Il leur tourna le dos, passa un bras sur mes épaules.

-Heather…déclara t-il d'une voix forte pour que les autres nous entendent. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, _toi._ Et en tant que génie que nous sommes, nous ferions mieux d'éviter de rester trop longtemps au près de personnes qui ne nous apprécient pas à notre juste valeur.

Il m'attira un peu plus vers lui, jeta un regard derrière lui et m'entraîna dans les couloirs. Au premier tournant, j'enlevai le bras de Sirius de mes épaules.

-Je ne veux pas que les gens croient que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur moi, Black. Dis-je dans un petit sourire.  
Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il éclata de rire.

-Tu as bien raison. Puis jamais, je ne permettrais que l'on pense de si vilaines choses sur toi.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je tiens à ma vie quand même. Déclara t-il sérieusement. Bon alors, tu veux faire quoi maintenant?

-Hum…Bibliothèque?

J'avais l'impression d'avoir proférer une énormité tellement le visage de Sirius se décomposa.

-Tu parles sérieusement? S'exclama t-il.

Bibliothèque… Tranquillité… Livres… travail… Ah! Voilà le problème! Travail!

-Euh…Non. En fait, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque. Dis-je.  
Le sourire de Sirius revint rapidement.

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à aller dans le parc… Il ne fait pas bien froid aujourd'hui.

-D'accord! Acquiesçai-je.

Sirius me sourit. Nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers l'extérieur. Il y avait quelques élèves de premières années dehors et quelques un de quatrième. La plupart des étudiants de Poudlard travaillaient encore, obligés d'entendre l'insupportable refrain des professeurs sur notre avenir et patati et patata… Croyaient-ils que nous n'étions pas déjà au courant de l'importance de nos années d'études? Personnellement, j'y pensais déjà très régulièrement.

Sirius alla s'installer près du chêne juste à côté du lac. Je m'assis conte le tronc et posai mon sac devant mes pieds.

-Sirius, si je te pose une question, tu peux me répondre sincèrement?

L'intéressé leva vers moi un regard interrogateur.

-Quel genre de question?

-C'est sur Remus. Lâchai-je en retenant ma respiration.

Mon cœur frappait ma poitrine de plus en plus violemment. Sirius changea de position et je sus que je touchais un point sensible. Il posa son regard noir sur moi, l'air menaçant comme pour m'en dissuader de continuer.

-Remus? S'étonna t-il pourtant sur un ton très calme. Qu'est ce que notre petit Lunard t'a t-il fait? Ne me dit pas qu'il t'a embrassé sans nous en avoir rien dit quand même!

Je rougis doucement mais secouai la tête négativement. Je ne devait pas m'écarter du sujet. Je devais savoir… Je n'en pouvais plus d'ignorer.

-J'ai essayé d'en parler avec James mais il réussit toujours à dévier de sujet. Sirius, je veux savoir… Il est souvent fatigué. Il a des marques sur ses avant-bras…

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Heather? Demanda brusquement Sirius.

Mon cœur s'accéléra davantage. Sirius s'était redressé et me fixai avec colère.

-Je… Je… Remus…Je… Qu'est-ce qu'il a? réussis-je par demander.

Sirius ne bougea plus mais continua de m'observer. Il me fit peur. Il donnait cette impression que d'un moment à l'autre, il allait se jeter sur moi pour m'étrangler.

-Qu'attends-tu de Remus? Questionna alors Sirius froidement. Qu'attends-tu de lui?

Sa question me prit de cours. Je le regardai ahurie. Ce que j'attendais de Remus? Où était le rapport entre ce qu'il avait et ce que moi j'attendais de lui?

-C'est ce que je pensais. Laissa t-il tomber en baissant pour la première fois son regard. Remus va très bien, Heather. Il n'a rien.

Non. Avais-je envie de crier. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Et qu'est ce que tu pensais? Mais le souvenir du regard de Sirius m'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Je soupirai discrètement. Sirius attrapa quelques pierres qui se trouvaient par terre et se mit à les jeter dans l'eau, l'air nonchalant. La discussion était close. J'attrapai mon sac et pris l'enveloppe de Miss Grimberg. Je tentai de me concentrer sur son contenu en vain. Ma conversation avec Sirius ne cessait de me revenir. Son regard menaçant m'avait glacé le sang. Je n'avais pas obtenu de réponse mais une chose était sûr désormais… Remus avait quelque chose. Et _ce quelque chose_, Sirius et James le connaissait, donc probablement Peter aussi. Sirius s'était montré agressif. Il ne permettrait pas que qui que ce soit le découvre. Mais pourquoi? Je poussai un long soupir.

-C'est quoi? Me parvint la voix de Sirius.

Je sortis de mes pensées et levai les yeux vers le maraudeurs. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage. Il désigna de la tête les papiers que je tenais dans la main. Je tendis mon bras et lui passai les documents. Sirius les attrapa et les feuilleta pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Me demanda t-il une fois qu'il eut fini de tout lire.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Personnellement je la garderais. Dit-il. Elle pourra toujours te servir.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai peur de la garder seulement pour contredire mon père…

Sirius hocha de la tête comme pour dire qu'il comprenait.

-C'est quand même une raison… Nota t-il.

-Oh bien sur… dis-je ironique. J'imagine très bien la tête de mon père quand il lira : Je refuse de céder cette maison pour une raison très simple, embêter mon père.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Je devrais faire le même coup à ma mère… Si tu veux, je l'écris à ta place! Proposa t-il.

Je souris mais refusai. Sirius fit une petite mine déçue.

-C'est bête… Ça doit être bien amusant.

Amusant peut être mais je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne détestai pas suffisamment mon père pour cela. Et puis, pour être entièrement honnête envers moi-même, je croyais bien que j'attendais encore quelque chose de mon père, peut être comme un repentir de sa part.

-Bon alors, tu décides quoi? Questionna Sirius en venant se placer à côté de moi. Tu devrais peut être commencé par compléter les premières questions.

Il désigna les deux premières lignes du questionnaire. J'approuvai de la tête et sorti une plume de mon sac.

-Nom : Marne. Dicta Sirius d'une voix joyeuse. Prénom : Heather. Age : 16 ans. Signe particulier: Folle amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Ambition : Devenir sa femme… Rêve : Découvrir son corps dans le recoin d'une classe abandonnée…

Je m'arrêtai d'écrire et levai la tête vers Sirius. Il y avait trois petits problèmes qui venaient de se poser. Le premier était que Sirius s'amusait à me mettre mal à l'aise. Le deuxième problème était que en dehors de mon nom et prénom aucune des questions qu'il dicta n'était écrite sur le parchemin. Et l'ultime problème qui était en réalité loin d'être petit, fut que j'avais tout noté sur le document officiel. J'eu envie dans un espace temps très restreint de me frapper, de mourir, de m'enfuir et de tuer. Mon visage devait être très expressif de mes sentiments parce que Sirius éclata littéralement de rire.

-Bah quoi? Tu n'as pas 16 ans? Demanda t-il entre deux fou rire.

Inspire… Expire… Je m'appelai Heather Marne. J'avais 16 ans et j'étais élève à Griffondors.

Le visage de Sirius prit un air vexé.

-Oh! Lança t-il. Je me suis trompé, c'est ça? Tu n'as pas 16 ans?

Inspire… Expire… Je m'appelai Heather Marne. J'étais une fille très gentille qui n'a pas l'intention de compromettre sa réputation en commettant un meurtre…

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai 16ans! Lançai-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Comment je vais faire maintenant pour le papier?

Sirius porta rapidement sa main vers sa bouche, le visage horrifié comme s'il se rendait véritablement compte des bêtises qu'il m'avait faites faire!

-Je suis désolé Heather… Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Comment ai-je pu oublier de rajouter dans tes signes particuliers le fait que tu étais la créatrice du fan club des maraudeurs?

J'ouvris la bouche pour le remettre correctement à sa place mais aucun son ne sortit. Je la refermai sèchement alors que Sirius tomba à la renverse, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Pourtant, malgré ma colère, un sourire naquit à la commissure de mes lèvres.

-C'est malin… Tu réussis à me faire rire même après ça! lâchai-je en tapant la paume de ma main sur la feuille.

-On s'amuse bien ici. Déclara alors soudainement une voix.

Sirius se redressa brusquement comme piqué par une épine et fit face à nos interlocuteurs, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

-Toujours. Répliqua t-il. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours dit qu'entre deux personnes aussi intellectuelles que Heather et moi, l'ambiance serait toujours aussi joviale.

Bella s'approcha soudainement et s'agenouilla près de Sirius. Elle tenta de lui enlever ses chaussures mais ce dernier l'esquiva.

-Mais laisse toi faire! Gronda t-elle. Si tu n'enlèves pas tout de suite tes chaussures, tu ne pourras plus jamais les ôter de ta vie vu à la vitesse où tes chevilles gonflent de prétention.

Sirius lui tourna brusquement le dos et me fixa.

-Bien, Heather… Où en étions-nous?

Mais avant même que j'ai eu le temps de répondre, James passa devant moi, poussa Sirius et s'assit à sa place.

-C'est quoi? Questionna t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au papiers de Miss Grimberg.

Mon cœur s'accéléra brusquement et dans un mouvement vif, je ramenai les papiers contre ma poitrine empêchant quiconque de lire. Heureusement pour moi, personne ne m'avait regardé à cet instant là, toujours beaucoup trop occupé à s'asseoir confortablement par terre. Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Sirius bien entendu. Il reprit alors son fou rire là où il l'avait laissé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? S'interrogea Peter.

-Que veux-tu, les génies sont souvent fous. Déclara Remus sur un ton de confidence.

Je souris en même temps que tout le monde sans pour autant relâcher ma prise sur mes papiers.

-Je…ne…suis…pas…fou… réussit Sirius à dire. Mais…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase et se contenta de me pointer du doigt dans un grand éclat de rire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

-On ne montre pas les gens du doigt, c'est mal poli. Dis-je.

-Nut nut ! N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation. Déclara Lily. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si marrant?

-Mais rien! Répondis-je beaucoup trop rapidement. Il se moque de moi depuis tout à l'heure!

-Avoue qu'il y a de quoi! Déclara Sirius.

-Mais c'est de ta faute si j'ai fait ça !

-C'est quand même toi qui tenait la plume!

-Et c'est quoi qui dictait!

-Si tu notes tout et n'importe quoi, j'y peux rien!

Je lui lançai un regard noir et son sourire s'accentua.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour avoir oublié le fan club? Interrogea t-il d'une petite voix ironique.

En un saut, je lâchai ce que j'avais dans la main et je lui sautai dessus. Cependant Sirius, m'attrapa le bras et réussit à m'immobiliser avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Je tentai de le frapper de mes poings mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire en fait. Il était beaucoup trop fort. Je me redressai donc, poussant un grand soupir devant le sourire de Sirius.

LES PAPIERS! Je me retournai alors soudainement et vit Bella se pencher pour les ramasser. En deux ou trois mouvements, je me mis debout et arrachai les feuilles de la main de la petite brune.

-On ne touche pas à ça!

Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur moi, interrogateurs. Bella se leva doucement.

-Allez, Heather… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ses papiers?

Je lui tendis toutes les feuilles sauf celle que je devais compléter. Hors de question qu'ils voient ce que Sirius m'avait fait écrire.

Elle les feuilleta rapidement avant de relever sa tête et de faire un pas vers moi.

-Et cette dernière feuille?

-C'est rien.

Elle fit encore un pas puis se jeta brusquement sur moi. Elle attrapa le bout de la feuille et tira. Un déchirement brisa le silence. Bella et moi tenions chacune la moitié du parchemin mais malheureusement pour moi, la griffondors possédait _la_ partie que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle possède.

Je ne pris pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir et je lui fonçai dessus. Elle lâcha la feuille juste au dessus de James, qui la passa à Lily, qui elle même la passa à Peter qui la donna à Sirius.

-Rend moi ça tout de suite, Black. Dis-je en sortant ma baguette.

Sirius me jeta un coup d'œil avant de relire tout ce que j'avais écris. Un sourire beaucoup trop maraudeur traversa son visage. Et alors, il le fit. Il tendit sa main vers Remus et lui transmit le papier. Les doigts du maraudeur se referma sur le parchemin qu'il ramena doucement vers lui.

-Incendio. Lançai-je.

Le papier brûla dans les mains de Remus pour retomber en cendre sur le sol. Un immense sourire satisfait s'inscrivit sur mon visage.

-Le problème est réglé. M'exclamai-je heureuse. Il n'y a plus rien!

-Et tu vas renvoyé quoi à ton père? Questionna Sirius.

-Rien. Puisqu'il n'y a rien. C'est ma maison et je ne la vends pas. Point final.

Le sourire de Sirius s'accentua.

-Bien parlé, Heather.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Les cinq autres regardaient les cendres, le visage déçu. Sirius et moi éclatons de rire.

-SIRIUS! Cria alors James nous faisant tous sursauter. Tu as lu, toi! Tu sais ce qu'il y avait écrit.

-N'y pense même pas! Dis-je à Sirius avant qu'il ouvre la bouche. Sinon, je te resserve le même sort qu'au bout de papier.

Sirius recula de quelques centimètres, l'air véritablement effrayé.

-Allez, Patmol… insista James.

-Impossible. Répliqua Sirius. Le chef a parlé!

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je souris davantage. Il allait garder le secret et tout d'un coup, j'en oubliai complètement son regard meurtrier de tout à l'heure, je passai outre toutes les mauvaises farces qu'il pouvait parfois faire. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de l'étrangler et de le maudire. Je croyais bien qu'à ce moment, il monta en grade dans mon estime. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait décidé de se taire alors qu'il aurait pu parler, mais parce qu'il avait refusé de me parler de Remus. Et je réalisai enfin que Sirius ne laisserait personne faire du mal à mon maraudeur préféré. Et ça, c'était le plus important.

Le reste de la journée se passa presque normalement. Je profitai de mon heure de libre après manger pour écrire une lettre à MissGrimberg sur un ton beaucoup plus sympathique que la dernière. Je suivis même tous mes cours avec plus d'attention que ceux de Potion.

-Normal. Remarqua Remus. Déjà qu'il est difficile de dormir pendant les cours de McGo, alors lorsque c'est des cours particuliers, c'est littéralement impossible.

Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas tort. Le professeur McGonagall ne me laissai pas une minute de répit. Je travaillais, travaillais et travaillais… J'étais sûr que les professeurs aimaient ça : nous voir souffrir ainsi devant leur tonne de devoir, soupirer à l'annonce d'un contrôle, protester devant leur injustice et nous sermonner à chaque fois que l'on se permettait un petit rire… Travailler…

Voilà dans quel état d'esprit j'étais jusqu'à Mardi après-midi, où un petit événement vint bousculer notre quotidien. Je travaillais tranquillement à l'infirmerie où j'avouerais honnêtement que c'était bien le seul endroit à peu près calme du château en ce moment. J'en profitais pour me détendre et me reposais. Je donnais un potion à un premier année qui faute d'un mauvais sortilège s'était retrouvé les bras à la place des jambes. Drôle d'apparence d'ailleurs. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors brusquement et je me retournai vivement.

Bella rentra dans l'infirmerie, jetant un coup d'œil de tout les côtés, inquiète. Elle donnait l'impression d'être poursuivie… Je m'approchai d'elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Bella tourna la tête vers moi. Elle ouvrit ses bras et se jeta sur moi. Dans un mouvement vif, elle attrapa fermement mes bras et me secoua.

-Arrête! M'écriai-je en me dégageant. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Je me frottai les bras qu'elle avait fortement pincée. Elle avait de la force pour sa petite taille tout de même.

Bella s'immobilisa quelques secondes et me fixa, les yeux suppliants. Je l'observai à mon tour. Elle était très bizarre…

C'était alors que, abruptement elle se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle fit de grands gestes avec ses bras, les secouant dans tous les sens. Je reculai d'un pas, évitant par la même occasion une gifle. Elle allait finir par m'assommer si elle continuait à gesticuler ainsi!

Après un petit moment, je réussi à lui attraper les deux bras que je tins fermement. Je les lui ramenai le long de son corps.

-Ça va pas! M'exclamai-je. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Calme-toi un peu et expliqua moi ce qu'il y a…

Bella tenta de se dégager et bougea sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle avait les cheveux en pagaille et les joues rouges. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de panique. Elle paraissait un peu démente…

-Non. Dis-je fermement. Arrête de bouger et dis moi ce qui ne va pas!

Bella fit une grimace rageuse comme lorsqu'elle grognait de mécontentement pourtant aucun son ne se fit entendre. Je continuai de la fixer la trouvant de plus en plus étrange… Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et ses lèvres se mirent à s'agiter. Je finis par la lâcher et je la regardai ahurie, tentée par un fou rire mais je doutais qu'elle apprécierait.

Bella porta ses deux mains à sa gorge et secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation, ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux.

-Tu… tu as perdu ta voix? Demandai-je d'une voix aigu retenant un grand éclat de rire.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel comme pour le remercier avant de recommencer à balancer ses bras dans tous les sens. J'essayai de suivre le mouvement pour tenter de comprendre quoi que ce soit en vain.

-Euh…si tu allais t'asseoir Bella. Je vais aller chercher Mme Pomfresh en attendant.

Bella secoua négativement de la tête et m'attrapa le bras. Ses yeux étaient suppliant semblant dire de ne pas l'abandonner. Elle porta alors ses mains sur son visage, accablée.

Je la pris par les épaules et l'amenai vers un lit. Elle s'assit et leva vers moi un regard désespéré. Je lui souris affectivement.

-Ecoute. Je vais chercher Pomfresh et elle va te guérir en moins de deux secondes! La réconfortai-je.

Bella finit par acquiescer de la tête, complètement abattue. Je me précipitai dans la petite pièce à côté où Pomfresh nettoyait les instruments.

-J'ai un problème madame. Dis-je.

00o0o0o00

Nous marchions silencieusement vers la salle commune des griffondors. Bella tapait rageusement son poings contre le mur tout en continuant d'avancer. Elle n'avait toujours pas recouvert sa voix. Mme Pomfresh avait pourtant tout essayé. Potion. Sort. Contre-sort. Enchantement. Tout. Et le résultat était le même. Ce qui m'avait le plus fait mal fut la décomposition du visage de Bella quand elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Un coup de poing frappa mon épaule. Je poussai un petit hurlement et regardai Bella froissée. Elle indiqua d'un mouvement sec la grosse dame devant nous. Je poussai un soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire le mot de passe.

-Mandragore. Lâchai-je et le tableau s'écarta.

Nous nous faufilâmes dans la petite ouverte en même temps puis on pénétra enfin dans la salle commune. Elle était vide. Evidemment. A cette-ci, tous les étudiants mangeaient dans la grande salle. Enfin, presque tous.

Bella se dirigea directement vers son fauteuil favoris, s'installa et pris un parchemin. J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé et regarda ma montre. Lily ne devrait pas tarder. Nous l'avions croiser en route et étant donné que Bella refusait catégoriquement de rejoindre la grande salle, nous lui avions demandé de nous rapporter un peu à manger.

Bella passa devant mes yeux une feuille de papier me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

_Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps? Je veux parler!_

Je levai la tête et la regardai.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Bella. Comme l'a dit Pomfresh, ça peut durer une heure comme une semaine!

Bella fit une grimace étrange avec son nez quand un petit groupe rentra dans la salle commune.

-Mais laisse moi t'aider, Lily! Cria la voix de James.

-Non, non et non. Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule! Répliqua la rousse en apparaissant. Elle déposait de la nourriture sur la petite table basse devant la cheminée.

-Je les ai croisé dans les couloirs. Se justifia t-elle en désignant les quatre maraudeurs du doigts. Ils ne veulent plus me lâcher depuis.

-En même temps, reconnais que tu attises la curiosité. Expliqua Remus en s'installant sur le fauteuil face à Bella.

-La nourriture vient des cuisines? Questionna Sirius en jetant un œil intéressé aux aliments.

Lily leva la tête vers lui, surprise.

-Bien sur que non! S'exclama t-elle. J'ai tout pris dans la grande salle.

-Bien sur…fit Sirius sur un ton qui me parut ironique.

-Et tu as fait comment pour sortir tout ça de la grande salle sans te faire remarquer? Questionna Peter.

Lily sembla piquer au vif par toutes ses questions et le sourire charmeur que James affichait en la regardant ne devait pas arranger sa mauvaise humeur.

-J'ai fait marcher mes méninges. Répliqua t-elle.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Bella et moi puis demanda :

-Alors c'est quoi le problème?

Je jetai un œil au maraudeur qui venait de prendre place autour de nous. A priori, ils avaient l'intention de s'installer avec nous sans être invité. J'hésitai de parler, je doutai que Bella veuille que les garçons soient au courant. Bien sur, si son mal persistait ils seraient forcément au courant, comme tout le château, mais si tout s'arrangeait ce soir…

Je croisai le regard de Bella et elle confirma ce que je pensais.

-Oui. C'est quoi le problème? Répéta Sirius. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas manger avec tout le monde?

-Je ne crois que l'on vous ait invités. Remarqua Lily.

Pourtant les garçons semblèrent l'ignorer, excepté James qui lui tendit son plus beau sourire. La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée avant de reporter son attention sur nous.

Je tournai la tête vers Bella pour demander son accord. Elle me fusilla du regard. Cela devait vouloir dire non.

-Vous savez faire tenir le suspens, vous ! S'exclama Sirius.

Bella tourna vers lui un visage furibond. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle se leva brusquement et recommença sa petite danse de l'infirmerie. Elle agita ses bras dans tous les sens, tentant à nouveau d'assommer quelqu'un.

Tout le monde la regarda un peu effrayé… Mais j'avouai qu'elle était effrayante !

-Euh… Bella est aphone. Annonçai-je alors.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte sur le coup.

-Quoi? Lui dis-je. C'est soit je leur dit la vérité, soit tu te fais passer pour une folle!

Bella fit sa mine renfrognée avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Sa mine disait clairement qu'elle aurait préféré se faire passer pour une folle.

-Elle est quoi? S'exclama Lily. Mais comment?

Je haussai les épaules.

-En fait, on ne sait pas trop. Pomfresh a dit qu'elle n'avait été victime d'aucun sort.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle ne peut plus parler ? demanda Sirius. Elle ne peut plus dire un seul mot?

Je l'observai suspicieusement. J'avais la mauvaise impression qu'il allait dire quelque chose de travers et je doutai fort que Bella appréciât. Soudain, un grand éclat de rire retentit. Et contre toute attente, ce n'était pas Sirius. James était plié en deux, les mains sur ses côtes, prit dans un grand fou rire. Il releva la tête et observa Bella.

-C'est vraiment trop bête! S'écria t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Bella leva vers lui un visage colérique. J'avais l'impression de sentir la terre trembler tellement la rage grondait en elle. Elle se leva et se jeta sur lui. James s'étouffa de surprise sous le poids de la griffondors et tomba à la renverse. Pourtant malgré les coups de poings que la brune lui envoyait sur l'épaule et dont il ne semblait pas sentir, il continuait de rire.

-Tu devrait peut être intervenir, Sirius. Annonça Remus. Elle va finir par le tuer si elle continue.

-Oh non. Elle ne tape pas assez fort. Répondit-il. Puis il n'avait qu'à pas se moquer.

Remus sourit discrètement.

-Il ne va peut être pas mourir sous ses coups mais il va finir pas s'étouffer à rire autant.

Sirius haussa les épaules et Remus grogna de mécontentement. Il se leva et attrapa Bella par les bras. Il la tira à l'arrière pendant que James se relevait doucement. Bella se tourna vers Remus et lui donna une tape sur le torse.

Eh! Je me redressai immédiatement sur le canapé. Bella était beaucoup trop prêt de Remus et en plus, elle osait le frapper!

Sirius se lava à son tour et s'approcha de Bella.

-Calme toi. Lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Si tu veux vraiment tuer James, je t'aiderais. Mais pas maintenant, Remus ne nous laissera pas faire. Il vaut mieux les attaquer en pleine nuit! Ils dorment tous les deux comme des marmottes.

Sirius sourit à Bella et ses paroles semblèrent la tranquilliser un peu. Elle acquiesça de la tête.

-Merci du fond du cœur pour ton soutient, Patmol. Déclara James.

Sirius lui tendit son plus beau sourire.

-Il n'y a rien à faire? Questionna Sirius.

Je secouai de la tête négativement. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Bella et lui sourit avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Et bien, si elle ne peut pas parler, je le ferais à sa place!

-Oh non, pitié! S'écria Remus. Tu parles déjà suffisamment comme ça!

Sirius lui tira la langue mais ne répliqua pas. Il s'assit pas terre, juste à côté de Bella et lui attrapa la main.

-Je dirais tout ce qu'elle voudra dire ! Elle n'aura qu'à tout écrire sur un bout de parchemin et le dirais pour elle!

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, que Bella se jeta sur un parchemin et commença à gratter. Elle ne leva pas le nez pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles nous mangeâmes tous et s'acharna à nous faire un roman. Elle tendit alors le bout de papier à Sirius qui commença sa lecture.

-« J'ai deux trois choses à dire pour commencer, lit-il. La première est que si James ose encore une fois se moquer de moi, je lui arrache ses… »-Oh, non! Je ne peux pas dire ça! Il n'y a pas pire cauchemar pour un homme!

Bella le fusilla du regard et tenta de lui arracher le papier mais Sirius tint bon.

-D'accord…se résigna t-il. Sache James que je ne suis que porte parole, hein! Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les menaces, c'est..

Bella lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes et Sirius prit une grande respiration. Il donnait l'impression d'annoncer une sentence condamnant James au pire des supplice.

-« … je lui arrache ses bijoux de familles pour les donner à manger au sombral!»

James sourit à Bella, mystérieusement.

-Il ne suffit pas de parler enfin d'écrire pour toi, il faut aussi agir! Déclara t-il.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui avait le plus irrité Bella, si c'est le fait que James ne la croit pas capable d'un tel acte ou bien si c'était le sous entendu qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. Dans tous les cas, le résultat fut le même. La petite brune se releva brusquement et Sirius du encore une fois la retenir.

Et la soirée se déroula comme cela. Bella tentait de se faire entendre mais elle avait du mal à suivre la conversation. Le temps qu'elle écrive ce qu'elle voulait dire, le sujet avait changé. James ne cessa de la charrier chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion ce qui attisait davantage sa fureur. Cependant, Sirius décida d'être à ses petits soins et cela sembla la calmer quelque peu. Malheureusement, c'est dans une rage folle contre elle-même et contre James qu'elle monta se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuné Bella était entourée des maraudeurs et tentait de se faire comprendre par des gestes. Tout le monde avait oublié d'apporter du papier et une plume. Elle s'agitait sous le nez de Remus qui apparemment avait du mal à suivre son raisonnement.

-Tu veux que je te serre la main? S'étonna t-il.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à nouveau ses mouvements. Cela faisait cinq minutes que ça durait.

-Non, non! Je crois qu'elle essaye de te demander quelque chose! Déclara Sirius.

Bella sauta sur place et montra Sirius du doigt, en hochant vivement de la tête. Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage du maraudeur, fier d'avoir enfin pu découvrir quelque chose.

-Oui, elle aimerait savoir si tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle! Renchérit James avec bonne humeur.

Mon cœur fit un petit bon et Bella tourna alors le regard dans ma direction et secoua négativement de la tête.

-Sois pas stupide. Lâcha alors Sirius d'un ton un peu trop détaché.

-A mon avis, Bella aimerait que Remus lui prête sa main! Renchérit Peter.

Et ils se mirent alors tous à la regarder encore une fois, le visage sérieux et concentré. Lily me jeta un coup d'œil amusé. Je lui souris. Ils étaient vraiment comiques.

-Elle veut que tu lui prêtes ton plat.

-Non, elle te demande de frapper ton voisin de table.

Et les suggestions continuèrent encore un long moment. Bella perdait de plus en plus son sang froid et ses gestes devinrent beaucoup plus hachés.

-Elle veut que tu lui passes le pot à eau. Annonça finalement Lily sur un ton calme.

Bella frappa dans ses mains en guise de remerciement et souffla de soulagement. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent ahuris et un peu déboussolés.

-Elle veut juste le pot à eau? S'étonna Peter.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt? S'exclama Remus.

-Peut être parce qu'elle ne peut pas parler. Répliqua James ironique.

-Non, je parle de Lily. Pourquoi ne nous l'a t-elle pas dit plutôt?

J'éclatai de rire.

-Vous étiez trop marrants. Expliquai-je.

Remus haussa les épaules puis passa enfin le pot à eau à la demoiselle sans voix.

-Ah là là là! S'exclama James. Et c'est bête quand même que tu ne puisses plus parler, Bella.

Il lui sourit narquois quand soudain il se figea. Avant même qu'il ne réagisse, Bella lui versa carafe d'eau sur la tête. Il poussa un cri de stupeur.

-Bon sang mais c'est froid! S'écria t-il.

Bella lui répondit de son plus beau sourire.

Et toute la journée se déroula ainsi. Même pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, James trouva le moyen de s'installer derrière Bella pour l'embêter. J'avouerai par la même occasion que Lily était juste à côté de la belle brune. Il avait par conséquent double raison de s'asseoir à cette table là. Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté de James. Quant à moi, je pris place libre à la gauche de Bella. Mais le plus important fut que Remus s'installa à côté de moi. Peter ayant eu mal au ventre, alla passer un petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Et j'avouai un peu honteusement, que son mal de ventre m'enthousiasmai un peu. C'était peut être pas très sympathique mais l'idée d'être si près de Remus pendant deux heures me fit oublier toute culpabilité.

Remus se retourna vers les deux maraudeurs lorsque le professeur Binns traversa le mur et commença son cours.

-C'est à toi de prendre des notes cette semaine Patmol, n'oublie pas. Chuchota t-il.

Sirius poussa un long soupir.

-Je sais…

-Prendre des notes? Demanda Lily.

James acquiesça de la tête.

-Chacun notre tour nous sommes désignés pour prendre les notes pendant les cours d'histoire de la magie. Pendant ce temps là, les trois autres peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent.

-Nous travaillons quand même un minimum, qu'est-ce que vous croyez! Dit Sirius.

-Vraiment le minimum du minimum alors. Annonçai-je. Parce que je ne vous vois jamais bosser!

James et Sirius haussèrent les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

-Comment allait Peter quand tu l'as amené à l'infirmerie? Questionna James.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Pas très bien.

Il recula sa chaise pour la coller à la table de James puis approcha notre bureau. Sirius était penché sur son parchemin et prenait des notes, pendant que Remus était complètement retourné vers James. De toute manière, le professeur ne voyait jamais rien. Un élève pourrait sauter par la fenêtre, je me demandais bien s'il le remarquerait. Je décidai de m'activer aussi, si je ne voulais pas rater le début du passionnant cours du professeur Binns. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois que j'essayai d'écouter ce professeur, mon esprit divaguait et je perdais rapidement le fil de ce qu'il narrait. En plus, pour ne pas m'aider Remus avait commencé à chuchoter avec James et bien que ce ne soit pas poli d'écouter la conversation d'autrui, je tendis davantage l'oreille. Remus avait une voix magnifique…

-Pomfresh veut me voir… murmura t-il d'une voix étrange.

Je pouvais même le sentir se raidir sur sa chaise. Il laissa un petit blanc de plusieurs secondes avant de continuer.

-Je pense y aller toute à l'heure.

-C'est pour le problème de fourrure de ton lapin? Interrogea James sur un ton étrangement sérieux par rapport à sa phrase.

Remus poussa un long soupir, identique à celui d'un long supplice mais il ne dit rien. Je tentai de me concentrer à nouveau et noter quelques mots. _« Gobelins » « 1425 » « Sorcière Mahakja »._

-Elle voudra probablement te parler de cette solution. Chuchota la voix de Sirius.

-Oui. Elle voudra t'expliquer comment ça marche. Renchérit alors James dans un murmure.

-A moins, qu'elle m'annonce que tout a raté. Grommela Remus d'une voix défaitiste.

Je fixai mon parchemin mais n'écrivis plus un seul mot. J'écoutais attentivement leur conversation, piquée de curiosité. Et bien que je savais que c'était mal, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur prêter toute mon attention.

-Sois pas si pessimiste, Lunard. Murmura James.

-C'est la raison la plus probable, pourtant.

Et à nouveau le silence tomba entre les maraudeurs. Je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, ni à prendre aucune note. Leur conversation trottait dans ma tête… Je n'avais pas compris de quoi il parlait pourtant cela semblait grave. Et bien que je n'en sois pas sûr, mon instinct me disait que ça concernait Remus et ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'entourait. Oui, parce que quelque chose entourait Remus. Il avait un secret, un démon qu'il cachait. Et j'étais bien décidée à le découvrir… Je voulais connaître la réponse à mes question et même si j'étais en pleine impasse, je n'abandonnais pas. Je n'avais aucune idée par quoi commencer mais j'étais déterminée à découvrir d'où venait toute cette fatigue, ce regard parfois triste, cette distance envers les gens, ses cicatrices sur les avant-bras…

-Dîtes les garçons… demanda alors Lily d'une toute petite voix. Est-ce que vous pourrez nous prêter vos notes?

Je me retournai et regardai Lily d'un œil interrogateur.

-J'aurais bien demandé à Heather, mais je vois qu'elle n'a pas non plus pris énormément de notes… Alors?

-En résumé… commença James. Vous souhaitez que l'on vous prête nos notes parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à en prendre?

Bella hocha vivement de la tête.

James fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent.

-Moi, je ne vois aucun problème avec ça… déclara t-il soudainement.

Lily le gratifia d'un grand sourire.

-Evidemment, vu que ce n'est pas toi qui écrit. Remarqua Sirius.

-Oui, mais la semaine dernière c'était moi! Répliqua t-il.

-Et il y a trois semaines avant, MOI! Renchérit Sirius.

-Et la semaine avant tes trois semaines, c'était encore MOI! Répliqua James.

-Et il y a trois semaines avant ta semaine avant ma semaine, c'était aussi moi!

-Et…

-Et si tu notais le cours, Sirius? Coupa Remus.

-Mais je note, Lunard, je note! Déclara t-il en écrivant.

-Oh! Mais j'ai une idée! S'exclama t-il alors.

-Pour une fois… murmura James ce qui lui valut un coup de coude.

-Pourquoi ce ne serait pas Bella qui prendrait les notes? Vu qu'elle ne peut pas parler… Heu…C'est bon…Je rigole!… Repose ton crayon, ma belle… Je prend les notes.

Il baissa rapidement la tête vers le parchemin, tout en jetant un petit coup d'œil méfiant vers la brune. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

Mon après midi à l'infirmerie me sembla durer une éternité. Il n'y avait presque personne et l'ennui fit vite son apparition. Pourtant, malgré l'autorisation de Mme Pomfresh a retourner dans la salle commune, je décidai de rester. Remus avait dit qu'il passerait dans l'après midi. J'attendis donc toute l'après-midi, tentant de faire rester le moindre patient le plus longtemps possible pour m'occuper. Mais il ne vint pas. Je ne le vis pas et c'était avec beaucoup d'amertume et de colère contre moi-même que je finis enfin mes 4 heures. Pourtant quand je poussai la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Remus se tenait en face de moi, un peu abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna t-il.

-Eh bien… Je travaillais. Répondis-je toujours le sourire sur mes lèvres. Et toi?

Je devais jouer celle qui ne savait pas, parce que justement je n'étais pas sensée savoir! Mais malheureusement, je ne réussissais pas à m'enlever ce sourire stupide et niais de mon visage!

-Je…. Et bien… je viens voir Mme Pomfresh… annonça t-il finalement.

Je haussai de la tête comme pour lui dire que je comprenais. Mais pourtant, je n'y comprenais rien! J'aurai voulu lui demander pourquoi, le questionner comme un suspect. J'aurai pu le plaquer contre le mur, faire les gros yeux et le menacer de tout me révéler. Mais je n'en fis rien. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

-Je t'attends. Déclarai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur d'en face.

Remus parut hésiter puis il finit par acquiescer doucement de la tête avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Mon cœur se serra quelque peu. Bien qu'il n'ai voulu rien faire paraître, j'avais ressenti son embarras. Pourquoi Remus ne voulait-il pas que je l'attende?

Je poussai un long soupir et un couple qui passait devant moi me regarda étrangement. Depuis la rentrée, il n'y avait rien eu. Plus de regards appuyés, plus de sourires. Il ne m'avais plus repris ma main, nous nous étions plus jamais retrouvés seuls. Remus ne faisait plus aucun geste vers moi, alors je n'en faisais plus moi non plus. Je trouvais cela logique. Pourquoi lui imposer ma présence s'il ne la voulait pas? Pourtant, qu'étais-je en train de faire en ce moment même?

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à nouveau et Remus en sortit. Il avait les épaules voûtées et le visage sombre. Il leva vers moi un regard chaotique cependant il sourit. Et en quelques instant, c'était comme si j'avais rêver le Remus complètement anéanti. Il avait donc eu raison pendant le cour d'Histoire. Ça avait raté. Le je-ne-sais-quoi que James et Sirius espérait voir réussir avait finalement échoué, comme Remus l'avait prédit. Je n'y comprenais pas grand chose de plus, pourtant je sentis sa désolation. Remus aurait souhaité que ça marche… Et moi aussi, juste pour lui, pour le voir à nouveau sourire.

-Merci de m'avoir attendu. Lâcha t-il. Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

Je me redressai et commençai à marcher à ses côtés, en direction de la grande salle.

-Oh, mais ça me fait plaisir. Répliquai-je de très bonne humeur.

Il n'était pas question d'être à mon tour maussade. Je devais lui faire oublier sa défaite et le seul moyen, était de lui faire penser à autre chose. Et étrangement, ce ne fut pas moi qui amena le sujet.

-Alors, il y avait quoi sur ce parchemin? Questionna t-il. Qu'est-ce que Sirius t'a fait écrire de si horrible pour brûler la feuille?

-Qui t'a dit que c'était horrible?

-Et bien… Sinon pourquoi l'avoir brûler?

-Sirius dit beaucoup d'ânerie…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Un jour, il a même réussi à nous faire passer pour les fils du premier ministre auprès d'un vendeur! On avait bien rigolé cette fois là.

J'éclatai de rire et Remus sourit.

-C'est Sirius. Conclut-il.

J'approuvai de la tête et nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'à la grande salle. On entendait déjà le tumulte des voix et le bruit des fourchettes frappant les assiettes. Remus avançait en fixant le sol, à nouveau dans ses pensées.

A quoi penses-tu Remus? Dis moi, quel est ton démon?

Alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres de la grande porte, brusquement Remus s'arrêta. Cet arrêt soudain m'étonna. Je me retournai pour le voir, debout dans le couloir, les bras le long du corps, et le regard perdu. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui.

-Remus? Demandai-je. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Il ne me répondit pas, ni même me regarda. D'ailleurs, je me demandais s'il m'avait entendu. Je m'approchai davantage pour n'être finalement à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Remus? Murmurai-je en lui prenant les mains. Ça ne va pas?

Son état m'inquiéta quand il ne réagit pas. Je sentais son souffle saccadé sur mon visage. Il était tellement tendu mais si peu réactif. Je levai ma main vers sa tête et je relevai doucement son visage pour pouvoir observer ses yeux.

Il cligna alors les paupières et plongea ses iris bleus-gris dans les miens. Mon estomac se retourna. Une chose étrange se passa… Du moins, je réalisai enfin quelque chose… Ses yeux n'étaient pas réellement bleu-gris comme je le croyais. Un cercle doré, comme la couleur du miel entourait légèrement sa pupille. Ce détail rendait son regard plus mystérieux encore, mais surtout me fit penser à ceux des loups.

Mon cœur battait violemment contre ma poitrine. Remus semblait littéralement perdu. Au delà de la couleur de ses yeux, un mélange de sentiments nageait en lui… Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai furtivement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce fut court, bref mais doux.

Remus monta sa main jusqu'à mon bras et serra. J'avais soudainement très chaud. Mon cœur ne voulait pas se calmer et mon esprit volait dans un état de pur bonheur. Au moment même, où je reprenais doucement mes esprits, Remus se pencha. Je n'eu pas vraiment le temps de réagir que ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les miennes. Elles y restèrent beaucoup plus longtemps aussi. Le baiser était plus assidu, plus passionné.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps, nous restâmes là, l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser. Mais durant cet instant, bref ou long, j'en eu oublié tous mes problèmes, toutes mes peurs. C'était comme si l'on se déversait de tous nos soucis et que l'on comblait un vide.

Puis, Remus se détacha peu à peu. Nous reprîmes notre souffle sans dire un mot, sans oser se regarder.

-Heu… On devrait y aller, je crois. Dis-je en m'élançant vers la grande salle.

Je m'assis à côté de Bella, encore toute étourdie par les derniers évènements. Je vis du coin de l'œil Remus s'asseoir à côté de James et bien entendu, tout le monde s'était arrangé pour que cette place se trouve face à la mienne. Simple coïncidence, bien entendu.

-On a cru que vous vous étiez enfuis, à force de ne pas vous voir arriver! S'exclama Sirius.

Je plongeai la tête vers mon assiette et décidai-je de la remplir. Eviter d'écouter Sirius, ne pas lui répondre et tout irait bien. Pourtant Remus parla. Il avait une voix rauque et chaude. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas pousser un petit soupir puis pris la louche de la soupe.

-Pomfresh m'a gardé plus longtemps que prévu. Répliqua t-il. Et Heather m'a attendu.

Etonnement, aucun des trois maraudeurs ne firent de remarques sur le fait que j'ai attendu Remus. Et la seule explication à ce comportement peu habituel de leur part, fut qu'étant donné l'amertume dans la voix de Remus lorsqu'il prononça le mot de Pomfresh, ils comprirent que leur _truc_ n'avait pas réussi. D'ailleurs, le regard que James et Sirius se lancèrent confirma mes pensées. Durant le reste du repas, nous mangeâmes tous silencieusement ne parlant que pour réclamer tel plat. Lily tenta bien d'animer la conversation mais abandonna très vite, voyant le peu d'effort que nous y mettions. Bien entendu, la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider aujourd'hui, se trouvait être aphone. Lily me jeta à plusieurs reprises des regards insistants. J'aurais certes pu l'aider mais le fait est, que j'étais beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour risquer de dire quoi que ce soit.

Durant le repas, je jetai quelques coups d'œil à Remus, mais à chaque fois il était plongé dans la contemplation de son assiette. De temps en temps, il levait la tête mais alors je me figeai sur mon repas et n'osai plus faire un geste.

-Heather? Déclara une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai brusquement sur mon siège puis levai la tête. Remus observait fixement quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournai et aperçu Stan qui se tenait debout derrière moi.

-Stan! S'écria alors James. Est-ce que je t'ai dis qu'il y a un entraînement Samedi?

Le griffondor opina de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Tu as fini de manger? Demanda t-il.

J'observai mon assiette encore pleine. Stan avait probablement suivi mon regard car il sourit.

-C'est pas grave. Finis de manger.

-Tu voulais me parler? Demandai-je.

-Oui, mais ça peut attendre.

Il allait s'en aller quand je le rappelai. Je me levai subitement.

-De toute manière, je n'ai pas faim. Lui expliquai-je.

-Tu vas pas partir le ventre vide? S'écria James.

Je haussai les épaules et suivi Stan. Pourtant, j'eu le temps d'entendre Remus remballer James et son ton semblait plutôt irriter.

Je marchai à côté de Stan qui parut soudain très tendu. Il ne cessa de se tordre les doigts jusqu'à la salle commune. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé près du feu. Je le fixai, assez curieuse. J'avouai volontiers que j'étais très intriguée par ce qu'il souhaitait me dire. D'habitude, c'était Bella la confidente. Tout le monde savait ça… Bella et Stan était très liés depuis leur première année. Il était un peu comme Rogue avait été pour Lily, un meilleur ami.

-Alors? Dis-je. Tu viens d'attiser ma curiosité et j'attends à ce qu'elle soit comblée!

Stan me sourit plus posé.

-J'aimerais te poser quelques questions sur…

Bella? Lily? Se pourrait-il que notre batteur ait le béguin pour l'une des filles. Pourtant sa réponse me cloua sur place.

-Marie.

Je lâchai une exclamation de surprise et ouvris de grands yeux. Marie était bien la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pensé!

-Je sais que tu n'es pas en très bon termes avec elle mais tu la côtoyais pendant longtemps et tu dois forcément connaître ses goûts!

J'opinai de la tête, encore un peu abasourdie.

-Son anniversaire est la semaine prochaine et j'aimerai savoir ton avis sur…

-Attend! Le coupai-je. Tu parles de Marie, _la_ Marie ?

-Parce que tu en connais d'autre peut être?

-Non, bien sur que non mais…

Je me stoppai et observai Stan. Il avait les cheveux bruns très court, un visage carré et de grands yeux marrons. En fait, il était plutôt mignon.

-Mais enfin, Stan! M'écriai-je ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ma stupéfaction. Ne me dis pas que tu flirtes avec elle! Elle… Elle…

-Quoi ? coupa t-il brusquement.

Je poussai un long soupir de résignation. Marie était belle, je l'avouai facilement. Elle pouvait être gentille, attentive mais…

-Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois. Dit-il.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je crois. Répliquai-je. Puis, je pense l'avoir connu plus longtemps que toi…

-Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. Regarde Morgan et Hannah. Elles n'ont jamais compris qui tu étais réellement alors que Bella et Lily l'ont su toute de suite!

-Ça n'a rien avoir!

-Et pourquoi donc? Tu en veux à Marie pour ce qu'elle t'a fait subir avec Morgane et Hannah et je ne vais pas te le reprocher. Rajouta t-il précipitamment en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. Mais elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que les deux autres. Sais-tu qu'elle ne leur parle plus?

-Quoi? Lâchai-je étourdie.

Stan hocha de la tête avant de la tourner vers les griffondors qui pénétraient dans la pièce. C'était les maraudeurs et les filles. Ils nous sourirent avant d'aller s'installer sur une table plus loin. Remus jeta un regard à Stan mais ne tourna pas la tête en ma direction. J'ignorai la déception qui me perça et questionnai Stan à propos de Marie.

-Après la mort de sa mère, elle a pris ses distances. Expliqua t-il calmement. Peut être qu'elle voulait changer de vie, ou bien qu'elle s'est aperçu qu'elle n'était en rien comme elles, mais le fait est qu'elle ne leur parle plus.

-Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue… dis-je pensive.

-Pas étonnant. Tu ne regardes plus personnes de tes anciennes connaissances, Heather. Tu as coupé les ponts et tu t'y tiens. Tu as de nouveaux amis et les autres n'ont plus de place dans ta vie, même s'ils tentent de faire des efforts.

Ce n'était pas des reproches, juste une constatation. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison. Totalement raison.

-Vous êtes ensembles? Finis-je par demander.

Stan acquiesça. Je souris et retins la remarque brûlante qui me brûlait les lèvres. Elle est folle de James. Mais peut être a t-elle changé, finalement. Peut être l'a t-elle oublié…

-Alors, tu es d'accord pour m'aider? Questionna Stan.

-Et je devrais faire quoi?

Stan sourit et sauta de son siège pour venir se placer à côté de moi.

-Alors, voilà! Déclara t-il en posant sur mes genoux un magazine. Elle n'a ni écharpe, ni gant en dehors de ceux de Griffondor et je pensais lui en acheter. Mais, je ne sais pas trop quelle couleur lui prendre!

Il tourna les pages du magazine me présentant sous les yeux, une multitude d'écharpes de toutes les couleurs. Une couleur assez étrange m'intrigua même. Je ne sais pas que ça existait!

-Elle adore le noir. Affirmai-je.

-Oui, mais le rouge lui va aussi merveilleusement bien.

Je hochai de la tête.

-Bien… Je ne sais pas…

Je tournai doucement les pages et regardai chacune des écharpes. Rouge ou noir? Il y en avait de toutes les sortes, partant de la plus excentrique à la plus neutre.

-Celle-ci. Dis-je en désignant noir.

Stan prit le magazine puis le cola sous ses yeux.

-Tu as raison. Et il y a même un bonnet avec!

Je souris devant son enthousiasme. Stan referma d'un coup sec sa revue et retourna à sa place pour la ranger dans son sac. Lorsqu'il leva à nouveau sa tête, il fronçait les sourcils.

-Tu sais, Heather. Marie t'apprécie vraiment… Je sais que tu es rancunière mais elle n'est pas si différente de toi en fin de compte.

Je ne dis rien. Je me souvins de l'annonce de la mort de ses parents. Mon estomac se contracta violemment à ce souvenir. Ça faisait tellement mal encore… Et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser alors à maman.

-Ecoute Stan, je…

Il me sourit.

-Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Déclara t-il finalement en attrapant son sac puis en se levant. Et surtout, n'hésite pas à dire à ton prince charmant et ses deux acolytes que j'ai déjà une petite copine!

Mon prince charmant et ses deux acolytes? Je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander des explications, qu'il se dirigea vers le dortoir. Prince charmant et ses deux acolytes… De qui voulait-il bien parler? J'allais me résoudre à oublier quand je compris enfin, après avoir entraperçu la table des maraudeurs. Je n'eu pas le temps de rougir que Lily et Bella me rejoignirent rapidement.

-Ils sont si désagréables que ça? Demandai-je aux filles devant leur empressement à me rejoindre.

Bella leva les yeux en l'air en signe d'exaspération. J'éclatai de rire.

-Vous saviez que Stan sortait avec Marie?

-Non? C'est vrai?

J'opinai et Bella m'accompagna d'un grand mouvement de la tête.

-Tu le savais déjà? M'étonnai-je.

Elle hocha à nouveau de la tête avant de prendre un vieux bout de parchemin et écrivit.

_«Je les ai surpris dans un coin au troisième étage ce matin! Je déteste ne pas pouvoir parler!» _

Lily et moi sourîmes. Bella nous tira alors la langue, espiègle avant de se reprendre le parchemin.

« C'est moi où il y a un malaise entre toi et Remus depuis le dîner? Vous ne vous êtes pas adressés la parole et tu aurais du voir comme il était de mauvaise humeur quand tu es partie! »

-Il était de mauvaise humeur? M'étonnai-je décidant d'omettre la première partie de son message.

Si le fait de m'embrasser le mettait d'une humeur de cochon, qu'il aille au diable! Certes, je ne devrais peut être pas le traiter de cochon mais s'il ne voulait pas m'embrasser, il ne fallait pas le faire! Respire… Ne pas t'énerver avant même de savoir quoi que ce soit…

-Pas contre toi! Expliqua Lily. J'aurai dit que c'était plus contre lui-même. Il était en colère, ça c'est sûr. Du moins, son visage exprimait de la colère.

Bella approuva vivement de la tête.

-En colère contre lui-même? Répétai-je sur un ton plein d'aigreur qui n'échappa pas aux filles.

-Que s'est-il passé?  
Je retins ma respiration et me tapis un peu plus sur le canapé.

-Je l'ai embrassé.

-Tu as quoi? S'écria Lily attirant vers elle tous les regards.

-Parle doucement. Murmurai-je faiblement en jetant des regards inquiets au alentours.

-Tu as quoi? Reprit-elle dans un murmure.

-Je …je l'ai embrassé. Répétai-je tellement doucement que les deux filles se baissèrent pour entendre.

Bella laissa tomber sa mâchoire inférieure laissant à quiconque le loisir d'observer ses amygdales. Puis je pouvais clairement entendre le « eh bèh ! » résonner dans sa tête. Elle agita vivement sa main pour me commander de continuer.

-Après ce fut lui…

Les deux filles se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus de moi, le regard brillant de curiosité.

-Comment ça? Demanda Lily.

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération. Fallait-il que je le dise moi-même pour qu'elles comprennent?

-Vous le faîtes exprès? M'exaspérai-je.

Bella secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche dans un petit rire muet. Elle attrapa de nouveau le parchemin qui traînait à côté d'elle et nota quelques mots dessus. Elle finit par me passer la feuille. _« Mais c'est pour être sur qu'il n'y ai aucun quiproquo! »._

Lily lu à l'envers et hocha vivement de la tête.

-Alors? Après c'est lui qui t'a embrassé?

J'opinai doucement de la tête.

-Wouah! Crièrent les filles dans un fou rire. Ou plutôt Lily cria dans un fou rire puisque aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la belle brune.

-Chut! Mais chut! Débitai-je rapidement en vain.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers nous. Je mis ma main en éventail sur mon front puis fermai les yeux. Heureusement que la honte ne tue pas…

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les maraudeurs et heureusement, ils semblaient tous être absorbés par leur bout de parchemin.

Les filles me pressèrent de questions, voulant connaître tous les détails. Je l'aurais fait avec un plaisir immense et une grande joie si je n'avais pas appris la mauvaise humeur de mon maraudeur. Oui, parce que bien que l'on se soit embrassé, le fait de savoir qu'une telle chose le mettait en colère, m'irritait au plus au point sans que je réussisse à me contrôler.

-Et c'est ça qui l'aurait fâché? S'étonna Lily, surprise. C'est étrange.

J'eu envie de lui répliquer qu'il n'y avait justement rien d'étrange à cela. Que Remus tout entier était étrange et mystérieux. Que tout ce qu'il faisait, n'avait pas toujours un sens ! Et qu'elle ne devait pas seulement être surprise mais furieuse. Pourtant je me tus, encore une fois gardant ma colère au fond de moi.

Bella frappa son poing sur la table avant de se précipiter pour écrire.

_« Il a de la chance que je ne puisse pas parler !Je serais allée lui dire deux, trois mots, moi! »_

Un immense sourire éclaira mon visage! Voilà le comportement que je voulais!

_Une ombre approchait doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant il me semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, il était un inconnu. Il s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droit devant lui, comme pour réclamer mon aide. Les formes de son corps changèrent doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée le remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement. Un regard apparut. Des yeux dorés…non des yeux jaunes. L'étrange brouillard se rassembla subitement et s'étendit vers le haut. Elle finit de prendre la forme d'un humain. Je ne réussissais pas à distinguer ses formes, ni ses contours._

_«Heather… Heather… »résonna une voix._

_Je fis un pas et l'ombre redevint fumée._

_« Maman? Maman, c'est toi? »_

_Le regard persistait toujours. Il me fixait, m'observait, me paralysait. Je ne pouvais plus bouger… L'ombre s'approchait rapidement. Elle continuait à prendre des formes successives sans jamais se déterminer. Je sentais sa présence… c'était vivant… _

_« Aide-le »_

_« Qui ? »criai-je paniquée._

_Je tournai sur moi même mais il était de partout. L'ombre était tout autour de moi, m'enveloppant. Et ce regard jaune continuait de me fixer… Tout s'approchait…, se rapprochait…, se resserrait autour de moi_

_Puis un hurlement strident retentit._

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Le dortoir était calme, toutes les filles dormaientJ'étais trempe de sueur. Mon cœur frappait violemment ma poitrine et ma respiration était discontinue. Des frissons me parcoururent.

Je me levai et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je me regardai dans la glace. Mon visage était émacié et blême. J'inspirai un bon coup et passai sous la douche, laissant l'eau froide couler le long de mon dos.

Je retournai après dans le dortoir. Les filles dormaient toujours. Je regardai l'heure une fois dans mon lit. 4h00. Je remontai les couvertures jusqu'à ma poitrine et croisai mes bras sur les draps. Je revoyais encore cette ombre, ses yeux. La voix de maman résonnait dans ma tête. Je me sentais encore observée et épiée. Chaque craquement de bois, chaque hululement de chouette et chaque ronflement des filles me fit sursauter. Je ne fermai plus l'œil de la nuit jusqu'au petit matin, guettant chaque bruit.

Vers sept heures du matin, ne tenant plus en place, je décidai de me lever pour aller manger. Je descendis donc dans la grande salle et pris un mince déjeuné, juste pour dire que je n'allais pas en classe le ventre vide. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas faim et mon estomac était noué. J'avais toujours en tête ce cauchemar…  
En quelques minutes, mon repas fut fini et il me restait un peu moins d'une heure avant le début du cours. Histoire de la magie! C'était parfait comme matière pour la première heure, étant donné que tout le monde continuait tranquillement sa nuit. Mes pas me guidèrent directement vers la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai alors vers la rangé « Histoire » et pris le livre du sixième cycle. Je me reportais immédiatement au chapitre du dernier cours et étudiai consciencieusement tout ce que j'avais raté. Puis, complètement captivé par ce que je lisais, je débordais un peu sur le cours d'aujourd'hui. Mais après tout, ce n'était rien de perdu car avec le professeur Binns, rares étaient les jours où je réussissais à suivre. Soudain la sonnerie me sorti de mon étude. Il était déjà huit heures et la salle de classe se trouvait à l'opposé de la bibliothèque et deux étages dessus.

Je me levai précipitamment, rangeai le livre à sa place et sorti en courant, mon sac sur une épaule. Je me pressai donc à travers les couloirs, prenant les escaliers deux à deux et bousculant de nombreuses personnes au passage. M'excusant furtivement, j'accélérai le pas. Je vis la porte de la salle se fermer à quelques mètres de moi. Je me hâtai davantage et appuyai lourdement sur la poigné. Quelques visages se tournèrent vers moi, mais la plupart des personnes n'étaient pas encore installées. J'avançai plus doucement à travers les rangés tentant de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée. Je m'affalai à côté de Lily dans un grand soupir.

-Tu étais passé où? Me chuchota t-elle alors que le professeur Binns commençait son récit.

-Bibliothèque. Dis-je. Où est Bella?

-Elle a accepté de prendre les notes à la place de Sirius.

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise. Lily acquiesça de la tête avant de m'indiquer quelques tables derrière. Je me retournai discrètement pour la voir assise à côté de Sirius. Elle prenait des notes activement alors que son voisin parlait avec ses deux compères de devant, James et Peter. Je jetai un coup d'œil au alentour. Remus n'était nulle part.

-Où est Remus? Demandai-je alors à la rousse.

Lily haussa les épaules.

-Il n'est pas descendu déjeuner. Avoua t-elle. James a dit qu'il était parti voir Mme Pomfresh.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'étonner mais Lily ne me laissa pas parler.

-Je n'en sais pas plus Heather. Mais je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

Je lui souris rassurante pourtant une boule apparut dans mon estomac. Je regardai le professeur Binns qui faisait les cents pas derrière son bureau, narrant l'Histoire de sa voix morne et sifflante. Pourquoi un fantôme était-il professeur? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

-En 1811, Grogan Stump est nommé ministre de la Magie…annonçait la vois du professeur Binns.

Et je pouvais entendre le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins. Le professeur Binns fit un tour sur lui même avant de recommencer ses cents pas. Je suivais son mouvement des yeux. Son corps était translucide et clair et alors, il devint soudainement plus sombre. Elle s'approchait doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant il me semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, il était un inconnu. Il s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droit devant lui, comme pour réclamer mon aide. Les formes de son corps changèrent doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée le remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement. Un regard apparut. Des yeux dorés…non des yeux jaunes. L'étrange brouillard se rassembla subitement et s'étendit vers le haut. Elle finit de prendre la forme d'un humain. Je ne réussissais pas à distinguer ses formes, ni ses contours.

Je levai brusquement la tête. Je m'étais endormie. Mon cœur battait violemment contre ma poitrine.

-Tu es malade? Me parvint la voix de Lily.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction. Elle était floue. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et tentai de la percevoir correctement en vain. Je maîtrisai ma panique quand je poussai un petit cri. Je me doutai que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, mais peu importait. Je ne voyais que ces yeux jaunes qui flottait autour de Lily. Je tentai de reculer vers l'arrière quand je perdis l'équilibre.

Heureusement deux bras me rattrapèrent et m'aidèrent à me redresser. Je ne voyais toujours que ses yeux, menaçant. J'étais paralysée.

Alors une main se glissa dans la mienne et les yeux se volatilisèrent. Je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Mes muscles tremblaient. Lily m'observait paniquée.

-Ça va? Demanda t-elle.

J'opinai de la tête doucement.

-Tu veux sortir quelques instants? Murmura la voix de Remus.

Je pivotai rapidement la tête dans sa direction. Et alors, je me rendis compte que c'était lui qui me tenait la main.

-Non. Ça va aller. Dis-je la gorge étrangement sec.

Il me sourit mais ne relâcha pas ma main.

Je fixai à nouveau mon attention vers le professeur Binns, consciente du regard inquiet que Lily et Remus posaient sur moi. Pourquoi ce rêve m'assaillait-il depuis plusieurs jours? Pourquoi ses yeux jaunes? Et qui était cette ombre? Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment si profond de la connaître?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je réussi enfin à me calmer et Lily reporta enfin son attention sur le cours me jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œils.

J'inspirai fortement.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Murmura Remus dans le creux de mon oreille.

J'eu un petit frisson. Je continuai de fixer le professeur Binns alors que je répondis :

-C'était rien. Juste un cauchemar.

-Hum… Si tu le dis.

Je me tournai alors pour lui faire face.

-Tu me crois pas?

Je plantai mon regard dans le sien, le défiant. Alors un vertige me prit. Ses yeux… Ce trait doré qui contournait sa pupille… Cette couleur miel…

Je fixai à nouveau le professeur Binns d'un air rageur sous le regard incompris de Remus. Je retirais hargneusement ma main de la sienne et la posai brutalement sur la table. Mais en réalité, je tremblais de l'intérieur. Ces yeux jaunes… C'était ceux de Remus.

A la fin du cours, je sortis précipitamment de la salle de classe pour rejoindre le cours suivant. Je fis cela toute la journée, évitant tout contact possible avec les maraudeurs. Un sentiment de peur était né alors en moi, un sentiment de crainte dirigé contre Remus. Mon instinct me disait soudainement de me méfier. Mais de quoi? Et je ne cessai de revoir ces yeux jaunes m'épier, suivre chacun de mes gestes, me paralysant.

Remus tenta à plusieurs reprises de me parler mais à chaque fois, je réussissais à m'échapper. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, il abandonna et me laissa tranquille. J'en fus autant soulagée que peinée. Je savais que mon comportement était blessant mais chaque fois que je le croisais, je baissai tout de même la tête et me dirigeai dans la direction opposée.

Pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas durer. Et en effet, cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Alors que Vendredi après mangé, je marchai dans un couloir pour rejoindre mon cours de métamorphose, quelqu'un m'agrippa subitement pour me plaquer contre le premier mur.

-Sirius? M'exclamai-je en tentant de me dégager.

Son visage était fermé. J'arrêtai tout de suite de gesticuler et je l'observai. Il était en colère, de cette même colère sous l'arbre il y a quelque jour.

-A quoi tu joues? Cracha t-il d'une voix menaçante à vous glacer le sang.

-Tu me fais mal. Répondis-je sur le même ton en lui indiquant du menton, mon bras qu'il serrait vraiment très fort.

Il relâcha quelque peu sa prise et j'en fus grandement soulagée. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage furieux. Je me comportai de même envers lui, bien qu'intérieurement, j'étais pétrifiée.

-A quoi tu joues, bon sang? Répéta t-il sur un ton légèrement plus calme. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets soudainement à nous fuir?

-Je ne vous fuis pas.

-Ne ment pas! Il n'y comprend plus rien! Et je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai du mal à te suivre!

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser qui était le «_il_». Remus.

-Alors? Pressa t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien! Lâchai-je en me dégageant de son bras. Je-n-en-sais-rien! J'ai peur…

-Peur? S'étonna Sirius.

Il s'écarta quelque peu, me laissant la voix libre. Son ton était redevenu normale, même amicale.

-Mais peur de quoi?

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais peur d'un regard… Juste d'un regard apparu dans mon rêve. Je poussai un long soupir.

-Remus t'aime bien. Lâcha finalement Sirius en observant le tableau derrière moi, comme s'il était mal à l'aise.

-On s'est embrassé. Lâchai-je à mon tour.

Sirius se figea, recula de trois pas et m'observa quelques secondes avant qu'un grand sourire éclaire son visage.

-Ah… Voilà pourquoi ça… murmura t-il pour lui même. C'est vrai? Rajouta t-il ironique.

Je soufflai d'exaspération. Qu'est ce qui m'était passé par la tête pour que je lui révèle une chose pareille? C'était Sirius Black, tout de même!

-Et bien, chère Heather… déclara soudainement Sirius d'un ton joyeux, me prenant le bras pour m'entraîner dans les couloirs. Tu as donc réussi, enfin!

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil. Il rayonnait. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je commençais même à douter sur lequel des Sirius je préférais : celui en colère ou le maraudeur?

Je rentrai dans la pièce persuadée que Sirius était derrière moi quand la porte se referma brutalement. Je fis volte face pour me retrouvez nez à nez avec la porte, sans Sirius.

-Sirius. C'est pas marrant! Ouvre cette porte, s'il te plait!

Aucune réponse.

-Sirius. Dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme. Je suis désolée pour tout, mais s'il te plait ouvre cette fichu porte tout de suite!

Et encore, aucune réponse.

-SIRIUS BLACK! Hurlai-je. OUVRE CETTE PORTE!

-Hum… Non. Me parvint sa voix.

-Sirius. Dis-je menaçante. Ouvre moi tout de suite cette porte ou je te jure que…

Il éclata de rire.

-La situation n'a rien de comique! Criai-je. OUVRE!

Bien sur que si, la situation était comique. Je le menaçais alors que je me retrouvais enfermée dans une pièce…

-T'inquiète pas. Assura t-il. Je reviens dans peu de temps. En attendant, bouge pas et reste calme. A tout à l'heure.

Rester calme, ne pas bouger… mais où voulait-il que j'aille?

-Sirius?

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner sur le sol.

-SIRIUS! REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE! SIRIUS BLACK! MAUDIT SOIS-TU! JE TE DETESTE!

Je frappai la porte de mes poings pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, lançant tous les sorts que je connaissais avant de me résoudre à abandonner. Cette porte était vérouillée. Je me retournai et observai ce lieu dans lequel je devais me résoudre à rester. C'était un petit local, minuscule je dirais même. J'allai m'installer dans un coin, ruminant des pensées noires sur la mort funeste et prochaine de Black.

Le claquement d'une porte retentit. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'étais endormie!

-Ouvre cette porte! Dit fermement la voix de Remus. Sirius, ouvre cette porte tout de suite ou bien la prochaine fois que tu te trouves en face de moi, je t'assomme sur place!

-Tu me remercieras plus tard! Lança la voix de Black.

Je me levai brusquement de mon petit coin. Remus poussa un grognement rempli de rage.

-Soit maudit Sirius! Marmonna t-il furieusement. Alohomora.

-Aucun sort ne marche. J'ai déjà tout essayé.

- Heather? Demanda t-il en me voyant. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a aussi…

Remus se tut et me fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, me mettant mal à l'aise.

-BLACK!hurla t-il furieusement en se retournant vers la porte. Ouvre tout de suite cette porte!

-Tu es en colère, Lunard? Demanda d'une petite voix d'enfant Sirius sous lequel perçait un ton moqueur. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne vas pas me remercier, en fin de compte?

-Ouvre cette fichu porte, Sirius. Menaça Remus d'une voix étonnement froide.

-Sache au passage que c'est James qui m'a soufflé l'idée. Déclara t-il en s'éloignant.

Remus donna un coup de pied violent contre la porte.

- Si je l'attrape, Je lui arrache tous les membres un par un! Et je ferais en sorte qu' il reste suffisamment conscient pour ressentir la douleur. Ensuite, une fois ses membres données à mangé au hippogriffe, je le découpe en rondelle et je l'offre au bon soin de Severus!

Je restai bouche bée… Jamais je n'avais entendu Remus parler avec autant de véhémence dans la voix. C'était impressionnant mais surtout…_terrifiant_.

Il poussa alors un long soupir de résignation.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Annonça t-il en allant s'asseoir à l'endroit même où je m'étais endormie.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant d'aller le rejoindre.

-Je suis désolée. Dis-je alors. Pour mon comportement.

Remus ne répondit pas. Je savais qu'il souhaitait des explications mais que pouvais-je lui répondre? Certes, j'avais eu peur de lui et après? Il aurait fallu lui parler de mon cauchemar, de ses yeux et c'était bien la dernière chose que j'avais envie.

-Tu sais pourquoi Sirius a décidé de nous bloquer là? Demanda t-il alors.

-J'ai ma petite idée.

Et c'était entièrement vraie. Mais aussi, quelle fille sensé serait allée raconter à Sirius Black qu'elle avait embrassé un de ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle avait peur? Il ne fallait pas avoir Aspic plus cinq pour comprendre le cheminement de Black. C'était un garçon après tout…

-Moi aussi.

Je tournai la tête vers Remus et il haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai dit à James. Dit-il. Et ça m'étonne pas trop que cela soit son idée d'ailleurs. Expliqua t-il. En revanche, je trouve plutôt étrange que tu en es parlé à Sirius.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir aussi parlé avec Sirius?

-Moi? S'étonna Remus dans un rire. Aucune personne sensée ne parlerait d'une chose comme ça avec Sirius.

-Merci. Dis-je vexée.

-Ne le prend pas mal, Heather. Après tout, j'ai le mérite de connaître Sirius mieux que toi.

Le silence s'installa. Je m'interrogeai et les minutes s'écoulaient.

-On fait quoi maintenant? Questionnai-je.

-On attend qu'il veuille bien nous ouvrir.

-Non, Remus. Je te parle de nous.

-Ah.

J'allais répliquer sur la signification de ce « Ah » quand la voix de Sirius me parvint enfin. Je sautai sur mes deux jambes et me jetai sur la porte.

-SIRIUS BLACK! OUVRE CETTE SATANE PORTE! Criai-je.

Une colère étrange montait soudainement en moi. Contre Sirius, contre Remus et contre moi-même.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Mon poing se dirigea violemment contre l'épaule de Sirius. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Mon poignée me lancina alors. Sirius était plus consistant que je le croyais.

-Aïe! S'écria t-il. Tu m'as fait mal!

-Idiot! Lâchai-je furieuse. Tu n'es qu'un crétin d'idiot! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

Sirius me dévisageait surpris. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et m'observa de nouveau.

-Normalement là, vous êtes sensés me remercier de ma gentille pour avoir donné un petit coup de pouce à votre réconciliation.

-Nous ne nous faisions pas la tête. Ripostai-je. Mais au fait, il est quelle heure?

-17 heures 30. annonça la voix de Remus.

-Mince! Mon cours avec McGo! M'écriai-je avant de m'élancer dans le couloir.

30 minutes de retard! J'avais trente minutes de retard et Remus n'avait su que dire « Ah » devant ma question!

J'arrivai considérablement en retard à mon cours et le professeur McGonagall n'hésita pas à me réprimander. Je m'excusai abondamment avant puis après le cours. A 19 heures, j'étais lessivée. Je rejoignais la salle commune quand j'entendis un cri. Je fis demi-tour à temps pour voir Bella éviter de justesse un sort et en envoyer un autre.

-Expelliarmus! Cria Lily contre une serpentard.

Je fis rapidement un tour de la situation: Lily et Bella se battait contre trois Serpentards. Sans hésiter davantage, je surgis de mon coin et rentrai dans l'action.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demandai-je à Lily.

-Elles ont fait une remarque à Bella! Répliqua t-elle. Et tu la connais! Elle s'est sentie obliger de réparer les dommages!

-Protego! Hurlai-je alors qu'un sort fonçait vers moi.

Lily lui lança alors le sort de stupéfixion, ainsi qu'à son acolyte.

Bella quant à elle, combattait avec la dernière serpentard et jetai une multitude de sorts muet. Heureusement qu'elle maîtrisait très bien les sorts silencieux.

-Stupefix! Cria t-elle alors soudainement.

Elle regarda son adversaire tomber sur le sol avant de pousser un immense cri de joie et d'entamer une petite danse de victoire.

-Bella? Mais tu parles! Remarqua Lily d'une voix émerveillée.

-Bien sûr que je parle, pourquoi tu…

Elle s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte.

-Je… Je parle! Cria t-elle. HOURA!

Elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même puis commença à chanter de bon cœur, le dernier tube des Croque-mitaines, un groupe célèbre.

Nous décidâmes finalement d'aller directement dans la grande salle pour prendre notre dîner. Quand on croisa les maraudeurs en route, Bella se précipita sur Sirius.

-J'ai retrouvé la parole! S'exclama t-elle. Je peux enfin chanter, parler, crier, hurler!

Et sous le coup de la joie, elle l'embrassa fortement sur les joues. Quand elle se rendit compte de son geste, elle s'immobilisa soudainement alors que Sirius souriait.

-Et ben ça alors! Lâcha James. Si j'avais su que tu…

-Silencio!

James ouvra alors la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Son visage si joyeux se décomposa totalement. Il écarquilla les yeux, jetant des regards désespéré à chacun d'entre nous.

- Tu l'as bien cherché, Cornedrue! Ria Sirius.

Le maraudeur s'approcha alors de Bella et se mit à genou devant elle, les bras tendus vers elle. Il fit une expression de chien battu, lui prit la main et la baisa doucement. Sirius fit un pas en avant et tira James par le col.

-On ne fait pas la cours à Bella. Déclara t-il. Aurais-tu déjà oublié Aphrodite? Je te croyais plus sérieux!

Mais James l'ignora et regarda à nouveau Bella, le regard suppliant.

-Après mangé, peut être. Déclara t-elle. Et si tu te tiens correctement d'ici là!

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de James, il se redressa immédiatement et lui fit un salut militaire, faisait claquer ses talons.

Je souris. Et alors, nous allâmes tous nous installer dans la grande salle, James plus silencieux que jamais. Mais surtout, d'une amabilité surprenante. Il fit le service à tout le monde, exécutait chacun de nos souhaits, si bien que même si au début il n'était pas volontaire, ils le devinrent rapidement. Puis au bout d'un certain moment, Lily demanda à Bella de lui rendre sa voix.

-Il a suffisamment payé, tu ne crois pas?

Bella fit une petit moue dubitatif, pas très convaincue mais Lily réussit à la convaincre. Lorsque James recouvra sa voix, il remercia Lily en lui vantant toutes ses qualités, de sortes à ce que la tête de Lily devienne aussi colorée que ses cheveux de feu.

-C'est quand même moi qui t'ai rendu la voix. Fit remarquer Bella.

James se tourna vers elle et recommença sa tirade avec un peu moins de chaleur que celle de Lily.

Je plongeai mon regard dans ma soupe de carotte. J'entendais encore le « Ah » de Remus. Il ne cessai de résonner dans ma tête. Que voulait-il signifier? Etait-ce le « Ah » de bonheur ? Celui de la résignation ? De l'appréhension ? Du doute ? De l'incertitude ? Je poussai un soupir avant de lever les yeux vers les autres.

-C'est comme Severus qui croit que Remus est un loup-garou! Annonça Lily innocemment en se servant du potager. C'est complètement fou.

-C'est vrai? S'exclama Bella après avoir bu.

Lily opina de la tête.

-Il a toute une hypothèse bien fondée… J'ai bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais il n'y a pas moyen.

Bella secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en signe d'exaspération avant de reporter son attention à son plat. Lily fit de même. Aucune des deux ne semblaient s'être aperçues de la tension créée par leur conversation.

Remus était devenu aussi blanc que la neige. James, Sirius et Peter s'étaient immobilisés. Chacun des quatre étaient beaucoup trop pétrifiés pour pouvoir réagir. Leurs regards étaient fixes. Comme s'ils commençaient à reprendre vie, ils tournèrent tous les quatre la tête vers la table des serpentards avant de se regarder inquiets. Je baissai subitement mon regard vers mon plat. Remus, un loup garou? J'eu envie d'éclater de rire à cette idée mais je revis le visage son visage… Et si c'était un … Non, non! Ce n'était pas possible!

Et pourtant…

Et, je revis tout.

Lorsque James me questionna sur une potion anti-douleur.

_« -Est-ce qu'il existe une potion dans le genre anti-douleur?_

_Remus ne bougea plus un muscle et me fixait. Sirius semblait attendre la réponse avec impatience._

_-Alors ? insista James._

_-Ça dépend pour quelles genre de douleur c'est._

_Remus jeta un regard prévenant vers James comme pour lui dire d'arrêter._

_-Et bien…quelque chose qui te permet de ne plus sentir de douleur comme au cours d'…d'une transformation._

_Le dernier mot était presque un murmure que je du me pencher pour entendre. Remus le fusilla du regard et Sirius continua de m'observer._

_-S'il existe je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Avouai-je._

_Potion pour les douleurs…._

_-Vous avez cherché à la bibliothèque? Demandai-je._

_-Même dans la réserve. Confia Sirius._

_Je soupirai. S'il n'était pas dans la bibliothèque, ni dans la réserve, c'est que ça n'existait pas. _

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il vous faut une potion comme ça mais qu'est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé jusqu'à maintenant ?_

_Remus continuait de fixer intensément James et Sirius. James lui jeta un regard puis me dit nouveau._

_-Nous avons essayé tous ceux que Pomfresh utilise normalement mais aucun de sont efficaces._

_-Pourtant, ils sont assez forts._

_Sirius sourit d'un air innocent. _

_-Vous pouvez sinon utiliser un fort somnifère comme la goutte-du-mort-vivant mais c'est très dangereux. Sinon, il y a le Voltiflor qui est assez proche mais beaucoup moins risquée._

_-Voltiflor. Répéta James en réfléchissant._

_-Il y aussi une plante…la Sauge. Continuai-je. Elle est dîtes « herbe qui rend bien portant ». Elle donne une sensation de force, d'harmonie et de bien être._

_Je me tus quelques secondes et regardai les trois garçons. Ils semblaient tous être en grande réflexion._

_-Après tout dépend de ce que vous voulez faire… Sinon, ce n'a peut être aucun rapport mais il y a la potion Revigorant pour la fatigue._

_Je regardai Remus qui continuai d'observer James et Sirius. Je tentais de rencontrer son regard mais en vain. Je sentais bien que c'était pour eux quelque chose d'important et une intuition me disait que ce n'était pas pour un de leur blague habituelle._

_-Je suis désolée mais je n'en sais pas plus._

_James eut une mine déçu, Sirius poussa un long soupir et le regard de Remus s'éteignit._

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'y es pour rien. Merci quand même. Annonça ce dernier »._

Lorsque je découvrit la revue qui parlait d'une potion tue-loup.

_« J'attrapai la revue et la feuilletai. Cela parlait des dernières recherches scientifiques. En première page, il parlait du projet tue-loup que le ministère des défenses des animaux magiques finançait. _

_-C'est à toi ?_

_-Non. C'est à Sirius._ »

Lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie.

« J'avalai ma salive puis rentrai dans l'infirmerie. Remus était assis sur un lit en tailleur dans un pyjama à carreau, tandis qu'autour de lui se tenait les trois maraudeurs.

_-Oublie, cinq minutes ton problème de fourrure, Lunard. S'exclama James légèrement irrité »_

« _D'énormes cicatrices rouges de sang s'étaient formées sur ses avant bras. Je ne détachai pas mes yeux de sa peau, horrifiée. Comment s'était il fait ça ? »_

Lorsque je lu l'article sur l'attaque d'un lou-garou.

« _James et Sirius échangèrent un mince regard avant de poster leur yeux sur Remus, qui lisait encore l'article, figé. »_

Lorsque nous avions affrontés l'épouvantard.

_« Dans un nouveau petit «Plop», la forme se changea et une boule argentée remplaça ce monstre. Remus la fixa quelques secondes, sa main droite tenant la baguette tremblant un peu. »_

Et plus récemment, lorsque Bella dévoila les circonstances de la mort de son frère, Remus l'avait dévisagée presque d'un air coupable. 

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

Tous ces minuscules indices… Si petits.

Mais le plus flagrant était sa fatigue à l'approche des jours de pleine lune et surtout les jours qui suivaient. Comme lors du retour des vacances de la Toussaint.

Nous avions prit let train pour revenir à Poudlard, le lundi 8 et la pleine lune était le 6. Juste deux jours avant.

_« Il avait d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux et son visage était emprunt de fatigue. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait malade. _

_-Qu'est ce qu'il a Remus? chuchotai-je._

_James tourna vers moi un regard surpris. Je tournai la tête vers mon maraudeur préféré pour l'observer encore davantage. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air en forme. Il paraissait si affaibli._

_-Rien de grave. Assura t-il._

_-Donc, il y a bien quelque chose? Dis-je dans un murmure._

_James sembla hésiter à répondre et inspirai doucement._

_-Il a juste besoin de se reposer. Murmura t-il. Ça ira mieux dans les jours prochains._

_Il semblait dormir profondément. Il avait le visage serein malgré la cicatrice qui apparaissait dans son cou. Mes yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur ses avant bras quand je réalisai qu'il avait des manches. Quel est ton démon, Remus? »_

Un loup-garou.

Et cette certitude me prit alors soudainement. C'était violent. Ça faisait mal. Je me levai dans un bon et sortit de la grande salle en courant, ignorant les questions de Bella. Je montai précipitamment les escaliers et traversai les couloirs à vive allure. Je pénétrai dans la bibliothèque comme une bourrasque avant de me stopper et de marcher à grande enjambée vers le rayon approprié.

-Blessures magiques d'origines animales. Murmurai-je en parcourant du doigts la reliure des livres.

Blessures magiques d'origines animales… Blessures magiques d'origines animales… Là! Je le vis. Je l'attrapai de mes deux mains et allai me poser sur une table. J'ouvris le livre et tournai les pages jusqu'à celle qui m'intéressait. Les loup-garous.

J'inspirai fortement. Je posai mes mains sur le bord du livre pour dissimuler mes tremblements. Mon cœur frappait farouchement ma poitrine.

« _Le loup-garou, homme qui devient une fois par mois un loup féroce et sans pitié. »_

Je jetai rapidement un œil à la description avant de passer sur les images des blessures. Les représentations étaient toutes plus horribles les unes des autres mais pourtant, l'une me frappa.

C'était exactement les mêmes griffures rouges et récente que j'avais entraperçu sur les avant-bras de Remus à l'infirmerie. C'était exactement les même…

Je levai la tête et observais Madame Pince rangeait des livres.

Remus était un loup-garou…

Plus de doute.

Je voulais savoir et voilà que je savais.

Est-ce que cela m'apportait plus? Aucune idée.

Remus était un Loup-garou. Mon Remus…

Je jetai à nouveau un regard au livre. La représentation du loup était terrifiante… Ses yeux étaient paralysant mais surtout ils étaient jaunes. Comme ceux de mon rêves.

Un frisson me parcourut.

C'était un fait. Une vérité. Remus était un loup-garou.

Je me levai de ma chaise, rangeai le livre et sorti de la bibliothèque. Je fis tout cela dans un état second.

Remus était un loup-garou.

Je marchai parmi les couloirs et rejoignit rapidement la salle commune. La salle était déjà pleine. J'avais du m'absenter plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Mais peu important. Remus était un loup-garou.

Je m'approchais des filles dans une démarche de Zombi et me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Bella et Lily discutaient avec Stan et Marie. Je ne m'en étonnai même pas. Remus était un loup-garou…

-Tu vas bien Heather? Questionna Stan. Tu es toute blanche!

Non! Remus était un loup-garou! C'était un loup-garou!

Je hochai la tête, automatique.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Questionna Lily. Tu es partie de la table sans un mot.

J'ai découvert le secret de Remus. Il était un loup-garou! C'était un loup-garou.

-J'ai réalisé un truc et je suis allée le vérifier à la bibliothèque.

Remus était un loup-garou. Un loup-garou!

De multiples images toutes les plus horribles les unes au autres me vinrent à l'esprit. Des corps découpés jonchaient sur le sol. Des têtes arrachées, des bras mutilés et des visages horrifiés. A côté de tout cela, un bête. Un monstre de deux mètres de hauteurs, des dents acérés, de longues griffes et un corps couvert de longs poils noirs. J'entendais les rugissements, qu'il faisait la nuit, terrifiant tout villageois. Son regard jaune immobilisant qui quiconque osait le regarder dans les yeux. Une lueur de folie, presque démente brillaient dans ses yeux.

Je frissonnai inconsciemment quand une personne passa devant moi. Remus se précipitai vers James et Sirius pour leur parler.

Non, Remus n'était pas un monstre. Je le regardai tentant de percevoir le moindre signe de démence en lui pourtant il était comme d'habitude. Grand, châtain clair, le teint un peu pâle et un regard captivant. Il avait toujours ce sourire discret au coin des lèvres. Remus ne pouvait pas être un loup garou… Et pourtant…Tout concordait. Tout le condamnait.

Un loup-garou.

Voilà ce qu'il était.

C'était son démon. Il expliquait toutes ses peurs, tous ses regards perdus, tous ses lueurs de folies dans ses yeux.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder.

Remus éclata de rire.

Un griffondors.

Un jeune homme.

Un maraudeur.

Un préfet.

Mais un loup garou.

Je baissai les yeux jusqu'à ces avant bras.

Je pouvais revoir ses cicatrices à travers les manches.

Un monstre.

Un lycanthrope.

Non. Un maraudeur. Juste un maraudeur.

Un garçon hanté par un démon.

Un lycanthrope.

Un loup garou.

Remus était un loup-garou.

Les mots dansaient violemment dans ma tête. Et sans cesse revenait cette image de monstre, de bête brutale et violente déchiquetant le corps d'humain entre ses dents.

Son secret. Un lourd fardeau. Un loup-garou.

Je ne cessai de trembler intérieurement. J'avais étrangement peur. Peur de Remus. Peur de ce qui était renfermé en lui.

J'avais honte de l'admettre mais j'étais terrifiée, si ce n'est horrifiée. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela réalisable mais je me méfiai de Remus. A chacun de ses gestes, je percevais cette force démente qui l'habitait. A chacun de ces regards, je croyais voir ce monstre… Et cette peur permanente me faisait souffrir. Remus était un loup-garou. Un monstre…

Mon estomac se retourna.

Remus tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Il me sourit! J'eu un haut le cœur. Je voulu croiser à nouveau son regard mais il reprit sa conversation avec James. J'avais envie de lui hurler de me regarder. Je voulais de nouveau croiser son regard. Je voulais être sûr. Tant de sentiments différent se disputaient en moi…

Remus était un loup-garou.

C'était alors que je sentis un regard étranger posé sur moi. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour remarquer Sirius. Il me fixait. Profondément. Menaçant. Depuis combien de temps m'observait-il? Un nouveau frisson me parcourut quand je croisai ses iris noirs. Un bref instant, une seconde ou deux. Pourtant, j'eu peur. Son regard était comme un avertissement. Une menace. J'avais l'impression d'être prise dans des filets, incapable de me libérer. Sirius finit par tourner la tête et sourit à Remus. _Remus…_ Son nom résonnait en moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra… Je le revis m'attraper le poignet et m'attirer contre lui. Je sentis à nouveau la chaleur de ses lèvres, la force de ses bras.

Il n'était pas un monstre, je le savais. Il ne pouvait pas être un monstre.

Juste un loup-garou. Peut être était-il terrifiant. Peut être était-il dangereux.

Je ne savais plus grand chose à ce moment là…

Son secret :Un loup-garou.

Voilà ce qu'il était peut être.

Notre secret : un baiser.

Voilà ce dont j'étais sûre.

Et ce jour là, je ne voulais penser qu'à cela… A rien d'autre.

Son secret, je l'ai découvert.

J'en ai peut être peur au fond de moi. Cependant, derrière tant de frisson de plaisir, je décidais de l'oublier.

Il n'y avais pas de loup-garou, ni de monstre mais seulement un maraudeur.

Il était seulement Remus John Lupin, un garçon dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

-Heather! Es-tu d'accord avec moi? Résonna la voix de Bella dans mes oreilles.

-Laisse là voyons, répliqua Stan. Tu vois bien qu'elle est en pleine contemplation de Remus.

A son nom, je sursautai et tournai la tête vers mes amis. Ils me sourirent tous, l'air un peu moqueur mais j'étais beaucoup trop dans les nuages pour pouvoir rougir. Je venais de réaliser deux choses en une journée… L'une d'entre elle pouvait me rendre heureuse, l'autre pas.

Toujours enveloppé dans un brouillard épais, je me levai de mon siège sous le regard interrogateur de Bella.

Je m'avançai vers les maraudeurs qui levèrent tous vers moi les yeux. J'attrapai la main de Remus et le traînai vers son dortoir. Il me suivit sans résister sous les remarques railleuses de ses amis. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

-Heu…Heather?

Je ne l'écoutai pas et continuai de l'entraîner avec moi. Je devais savoir. J'avais besoin d'avoir une réponse. Je sais que je n'aurai pas pu dormir de la nuit… J'avais besoin qu'il me réponde.

J'aimai Remus.

Remus était un loup-garou.

-Heather! S'exclama Remus en retirant sa main.  
Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il me fixait perdu.

-J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose Remus.

Mon ton était déterminé. J'étais déterminée.

J'aimai Remus.

Remus était un loup-garou.

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais je ne le lui laissais pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et l'embrassai. J'avais vraiment besoin de savoir. Quelque solution choisir? Qui devais-je écouter?

Mon cœur ? Ma raison ?

Mon maraudeur ou le loup garou ?

Notre relation ou ma peur, ma méfiance ?

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement à mon baiser. Il semblait avoir été pris de cours pourtant il finit par refermer ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sentais sa force…celle du loup. Je portai mes bras autour de son coup et resserrai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue finit par rencontrer la mienne. Elle était chaude. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je me serrais davantage contre lui. Plus aucun doute alors ne me saisit. J'étais prise d'une passion sans équivoque. Néanmoins j'avais si peur au fond de moi, si peur de nous, si peur de lui.

Son secret le hantait sans cesse.

Il me hantait désormais.

Il nous hanterait toujours.

Remus était un loup-garou.

J'aimais Remus.

Toutefois, je savais.

* * *

...? Alors?

Bien? Mauvais?

Je vous remercie toute de même tous de me lire! (Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes et tous les petits points qui sont pas tout à fait au top!)

Gros bisous à tout le monde!

Elsa


	10. 25, The Royal Mews

Je sais, j'ai tardé. Je suis _vraiment_ navrée ! Devoirs, révisions, cours, lecture, le code ! Sans oublier l'écriture du prologue de « The last glimmer of hope ! » Bref, j'ai bien été occupée.

Mais le plus important, c'est que j'ai enfin fini par écrire ce chapitre !

Alors sans plus vous faire patienter, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre de 28 pages !

J'ai été agréablement surprise : 13 reviews ! Je suis enchantée !

Alors merci à Eden, Kalahane, Elayna Black, Ewillan (ou mon petit elfe), mel925, Omb66, Ocaora, Lollie Lovegood, Ellis Lupin, Cissy et LK, DR Ciboulette et Elise.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10:25, The royal Mews.

Nous étions Vendredi 17 Décembre 1976 et la plupart des élèves se bousculaient dans le grand hall de Poudlard avec leur valise, près à retourner chez eux pour ces vacances de Noël. J'avouai volontiers que j'étais particulièrement heureuse que ce dernier jour de cours se finissent enfin. Il était dix huit heures quinze et j'avançai d'un pas tranquille vers la grande porte, faisant voler d'un coup de baguette mes valises devant moi. Une fois à l'extérieur, le vent glacial me frappa de plein fouet. Je cherchai rapidement mes amis des yeux quand je les vis à quelques mètres de moi, en pleine discussion avec Hagrid. Je souris et m'approchai d'eux d'un pas assuré. Hagrid s'éloigna vers les premières années tandis que j'arrivai à leur hauteur.

-Ben, dis moi… Tu es rayonnante! S'exclama Bella en me faisant un clin d'œil. Les vacances te réussissent mieux que les cours.

-Ouais… C'est dommage qu'on te voit seulement pendant les jours où on a cours! Ajouta malicieusement Sirius.

-Vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez, il n'y aura rien qui pourra venir gâcher mon bonheur! Déclarai-je déterminée. J'adore les vacances…

-Rien? T'es sûre? Demanda James dans un grand sourire.

Je hochai de la tête, affirmative.

-Rien du tout!

Sirius jeta un regard équivoque à James et Bella avant de faire une petite moue dubitatif.

-Eh! Laissez-la tranquille. Intervient Remus avant que les trois autres puissent ouvrir la bouche. C'est pas tous les jours où elle est de bonne humeur. Profitons un peu…

Je regardai Remus qui me souriait amusé.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu! Lançai-je. Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de garder ma bonne humeur.

-Pourtant, ça ne serait pas très compliqué de te mettre sur la défensive… remarqua Bella.

J'agitai la main par-dessus mon épaule comme pour signifier que je prenais pas cas de leurs paroles.

-Remarquez…glissa doucement Lily. Depuis qu'elle sort avec Remus, elle est très souvent de bonne humeur.

-A croire que j'ai bonne influence. Nota Remus.

-Ça va les chevilles? lui demandai-je.

Il me sourit.

-Très bien… Pourquoi? Feignit-il de ne pas comprendre.

-Et bien moi, je dirais plutôt qu'être amoureux doit rendre heureux, parce que Remus non plus n'est pas aussi sinistre qu'avant. Annonça Sirius sur un ton de confidence.

-Dans ce cas, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher de sortir avec Bella, parce que vous avez tous les deux besoin d'être deux bonnes humeurs plus souvent. Répliquai-je en faisant passer mes bagages devant lui. On y va? On va rater le train sinon.

Un petit silence de plomb s'installa dans le groupe avant que James éclatât de rire. Il me frappa doucement l'épaule.

-T'es vraiment de bonne humeur, Heather.

Sirius sourit à son tour en me lançant un regard qui m'annonçait une revanche prochaine. Bella quant à elle, se contenta de fixer mal à l'aise Sirius. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers moi, elle me sourit timidement.

-On va y aller. Déclara Lily. Peter est allé nous réserver un compartiment et on devrait pas le faire patienter trop longtemps. Passez un bon Noël les garçons!

Elle s'éloigna, suivant la foule des derniers élèves. Après un dernier au revoir, Bella la rejoignit. Je souris à James et Sirius.

-Vous allez pas trop vous ennuyer pendant deux semaines? Leur demandai-je.

-Pas du tout! On a pleins de choses à faire! S'exclama Sirius. Puis étant donné qu'on est très peu nombreux à rester, on va pouvoir explorer Poudlard en profondeur!

James approuva de la tête.

-Puis dans le cas où vous vous ennuyez, vous pourrez toujours travailler vos cours…annonçai-je.

Sirius et James se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

-Oh, oui bien sûr, on pourrait toujours y jeter un coup d'œil…

Je souris.

-Bonnes vacances, alors.

Je leur fit un baiser sur leur joue droite à chacun avant de rejoindre les filles avec mes sacs. James et Sirius s'étaient immobilisés, étonnés de mon geste. En m'éloignant, je me retins d'éclater de rire à l'expression de leur visage. Remus resta encore un petit moment avec les garçons avant de nous rejoindre au bout de dix minutes. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans le compartiment que le train démarra. Il déposa ses affaires dans les soutes puis vint s'installer face à moi. Il commença une partie d'échec avec Bella. J'appuyai ma tête contre la vitre et observai les flocons qui commençaient à tomber doucement.

On était enfin en vacances.

J'allai rentrer à la maison et revoir papa. Il avait acheté un appartement dans une rue moldu il y a plusieurs mois et j'étais un peu effrayée à l'idée de me retrouver dans une demeure inconnue, seule avec lui. Ça serait la première fois que je me retrouverais seule avec lui depuis la mort de maman et j'avais un peur de cette rencontre. Sans compter du fait que j'avais finalement envoyé une lettre à son avocate pour refuser une bonne fois pour toute la vente de notre maison. Je poussai un soupir. Et moi qui croyais que rien ne serait venu gâcher ma bonne humeur.

-Je reviens. Déclara alors Lily en se levant et en sortant du compartiment.

Bella avait arrêté de jouer avec Remus et lisait désormais un livre à côté de Peter qui feuilletait un journal.

Je me levai et alla m'asseoir à côté de Remus. Il souleva son bras et le passa sur mes épaules. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule.

-Rien n'était pas sensé venir jouer les troubles fêtes entre toi et ta bonne humeur? Murmura-t-il.

-Ouais…Normalement.

-Ça se passera bien Heather. Me rassura-t-il. Tu verras. Il t'a quand même demander de venir passer les fêtes avec lui.

Je me redressai et le fixai, légèrement anxieuse.

-Et si c'était seulement pour me dissuader de garder la maison? Ou bien il a l'intention de me faire adopter? Ou de me faire émanciper? Et si jamais, il voulait…

-Heather! Coupa Remus en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche. Arrête de paniquer…

J'inspirai fortement et acquiesçai de la tête. Il avait raison, il fallait arrêter de paniquer et attendre. Je le saurais suffisamment tôt s'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Remus parut satisfait et sourit tendrement.

-Autre chose? Demanda-t-il.

Je secouai négativement de la tête. Remus déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Tant mieux alors.

Il me sourit encore une fois et merlin sait à quel point il est charmant quand il sourit. Il se cala dans le coin et m'attira contre lui. J'appuyai mon dos contre sa poitrine et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Il m'entoura de ses bras et attrapa mes mains qu'il teint serré contre les siennes et les posa sur mon ventre.

J'oubliai rapidement mon père dans ses bras, seulement pour sentir sa force. On discuta pendant tout le trajet ainsi et j'aurai voulu qu'il dura une éternité tellement j'étais bien.

Cela faisait deux mois que nous étions ensemble. Au début, cela avait été plutôt maladroit entre nous. J'étais gênée et Sirius et James n'était pas là pour me permettre d'être à mon aise. Sans parler du regard des étudiants qui malheureusement remarquaient toujours la formation d'un nouveau couple. Remus semblait lui aussi embarrassé par cette attention que les gens nous portaient. Et je ne savais pas s'il avait parlé à Sirius et James ou si c'était ces derniers qui s'en était lassé mais, un jour ils arrêtèrent leurs blagues. Presque aussitôt, les « cancans » se reportèrent sur un nouveau couple et bien que compatissante, j'en fus grandement soulagée. Pourtant, tout ne s'arrangea pas immédiatement. Je ne cessai de penser à ce que j'avais appris. Mes cauchemars avaient certes cessés, mais je culpabilisai de cacher ma découverte à Remus. J'avais voulu lui dire puis je m'étais résignée. Je choisi d'oublier. Il était seulement Remus. Juste Remus. Après, les choses allèrent d'elle-même.

-Heather? On est arrivé?

J'ouvris les yeux, étonnée de m'être endormi. Remus me souriait et je lui souris à son tour. Je me levai et attrapai mes sacs.

-J'ai dormi longtemps? Questionnai-je.

-Une demi-heure environ. M'informa Remus en attrapant ses bagages. Viens, on rejoins les filles. Elles sont déjà sorties.

Peter nous attendait dans le couloir. Nous avancèrent tant bien que mal malgré le monde puis réussirent finalement à atteindre la gare. Peter nous laissa rapidement ayant vu sa mère. On rejoignit Lily et Bella.

-Bon… Alors. Qui doit venir vous chercher? Demanda Bella.

Lily fit une moue résignée.

-Ma sœur doit m'attendre de l'autre côté…

-Mon père m'attend au chemin de traverse. Déclara Remus.

-Tu vas jusqu'au chemin de traverse? S'exclama Bella. Tu veux qu'on te dépose? Ma mère ne verra pas d'inconvénient.

Remus secoua négativement de la tête.

-Merci, mais je vais y aller avec le magicobus. Puis avant, j'accompagne Heather chez elle.

-Ton père ne vient pas te chercher? S'étonna Lily.

Je secouai de la tête.

-Il a un réunion ce soir. Il rentrera probablement pas avant 22heures.

-Tu veux que je te dépose? Questionna Bella. Je peux vous ramener tous les deux si vous voulez! Ça ne gênera pas ma mère, je vous assure.

Je jetai un regard oblique vers Remus qui semblait indécis à répondre.

-Euh…Bella. Intervient Lily. Je crois qu'ils veulent rester un peu tous les deux.

Elle se tourna vers nous comme pour confirmer ses dires. Je lui gratifiai mon plus grand sourire et elle sourit à son tour. Bella ouvrit la bouche en un o parfait.

-Oh, oui bien sûr! Je comprend! Bien, amusez-vous bien alors! Bonnes fêtes!

Elle me serra rapidement dans ses bras, fit un signe de main à Remus et s'éloigna rapidement traînant Lily derrière elle. J'hésitai à lui crier qu'elle n'était pas obligée de partir si vite mais j'éclatai plutôt de rire.

-Bien. Maintenant, il va falloir traîner nos valises jusqu'à qu'on sorte hors de la gare. Déclara Remus peu motivé à cette idée. J'acquiesçai de la tête. Je regardai mes bagages. La valise portait des roulettes ce qui félicitait le déplacement, seulement l'idée de porter mon autre sac sur mon épaule était loin de m'enthousiasmer. Je poussai un petit soupir de découragement. Je tournai la tête et observai Remus. Il me regardait en souriant puis jeta un coup d'œil à ses bagages. Il avait seulement une grosse malle.

-On se posait toujours la question avec Sirius…commença Remus. Pourquoi vous avez toujours autant de truc?

J'observai mes sacs. L'un contenait mes vêtements qui, j'avouai volontiers, étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nécessaire. Après tout, on ne sait jamais, ça peut servir. Le deuxième sac, contenait tous mes bouquins scolaires sans compter un bon nombre de romans, ainsi que tout ce qu'une fille emporte partout avec elle, maquillage, brosses, bijoux, parfums, produits de beauté et tout ce qu'il faut pour mes problèmes intimes.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Ben…Faut croire qu'il y a beaucoup de superflus.

Remus sourit.

-Allez…Donne ton sac. Je te le prend.

Je secouai de la tête.

-Non. Je tiens à le porter.

-Heather…souffla-t-il sur un ton légèrement exaspéré, indiquant qu'il n'avait nullement envie de se battre.

Je le stoppai de la main.

-J'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'aides. Prends donc une anse et moi je prends l'autre.

Remus me fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Il s'exécuta de bon gré. Nous sortîmes de la gare tous les deux puis attendîmes le magicobus une fois que Remus l'eut appelé. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure. Il était vingt et une heure du soir et le temps s'était encore plus rafraîchie. Les flocons tombaient doucement sur la route.

Une fois dans le bus, Remus et moi allâmes nous installer au fond. Les sièges avaient déjà été remplacés par des lits. Le contrôleur passa nous voir.

-The royal Mews…annonçai-je quand il nous demanda la direction.

Il acquiesça, nous fit payer et repartit presque immédiatement. J'enfonçai ma main dans la poche de mon manteau et en sorti un morceau de papier. L'adresse était écrite dessus avec le numéro de l'appartement. « 25 ».

Remus siffla dans mon oreille. Je tournai la tête pour le voir, lire par-dessus mon épaule l'adresse.

-C'est la classe, dis-moi. Je savais pas que tu étais si riche…

Je rangeai rapidement le papier dans ma poche mal à l'aise.

-Je ne suis pas riche. Mon père a juste su faire de bon placement.

Remus hocha les épaules.

-Peut être…Personnellement, je m'en fous que tu sois riche ou pauvre!

-Remus? Demandai-je d'une voix inquiète. Il est tard et… Tu crois que ça va gêner ton père s'il venait te récupérer chez moi plutôt que tu ailles au chemin de traverse?

Remus m'observa étrangement. Ces yeux bleus avaient une lueur que j'avais du mal à déterminer.

-Quoi?

-Non, rien. Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, ça le rassurerais même je pense mais comment veux-tu que je le prévienne?

-Ben…Aphrodite sera sûrement arrivée avant nous. Tu n'auras qu'à l'utiliser.

Remus sourit au nom de Aphrodite. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à entendre son nom. Il finit par approuver. Je souris.

-Génial!

Notre voyage dura encore dix minutes quand on arriva enfin à destination. On descendit du magicobus sans oublier de prendre nos sacs. On marcha à nouveau plusieurs minutes jusqu'au numéro 25. Remus et moi s'arrêtâmes sur le trottoir, laissant tomber nos sacs par terre. On leva les yeux pour contempler ce qui serait ma maison durant les mois avenir.

Je poussai un long soupir anxieux. Remus me jeta un coup d'œil puis attrapa à nouveau nos sacs.

-Viens. Rentrons, il fait froid.

Je pris ma valise et le suivit. Nous montâmes les marches qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Remus tenta de l'ouvrir en vain. Je lui indiquait le mur de droit où une multitude de boutons se trouvait à côté de noms.

-Cherche celui de Mrs Moirl. L'informai-je. Mon père a dit qu'il lui avait passé mes clés et que je devais m'adresser à elle.

Remus haussa un sourcil, surpris. Je haussai les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je trouvais moi aussi cela étrange.

Il parcourut rapidement la liste des noms et trouva celui de Mrs Moirl juste dessous le mien. Il appuya sur le bouton et une sonnerie étrange se fit entendre.

-Oui? Demanda alors une voix.

-Euh…Mrs Moirl? Demandai-je. Je suis Heather Marne. Mon père était sensé…euh…vous donner les clés…de l'appartement…euh jusqu'à mon arrivée…heu…je….

-Bien sûr. Montez.

Un crachement sec retentit ce qui devait signifier que la conversation était finie. Il fut très vite suivi par un petit grincement vers la porte. Remus la poussa brusquement et nous pûmes enfin rentrer. Le hall n'était pas chauffé et presque aussi froid que l'extérieur. Remus frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer tout en levant les yeux vers les escaliers.

-Quel étage? Demanda-t-il.

-Troisième.

On se jeta un coup d'œil découragé avant de commencer la montée. Il passa devant moi et pris mon sac sans me laisser le temps de protester. J'avouai que j'étais soulagée par son initiative. J'étais crevée. Arrivés au troisième étage, une vieille femme, probablement retraitée, attendait devant notre porte. Elle était impeccablement bien habillée et les cheveux tirés en chignon. Elle détailla Remus de la tête au pied d'un air mécontent, si bien que lorsqu'elle m'adressa un sourire, je ne pus me contenter de répondre par un « enchanté » froid. Elle me tendit finalement les clés.

-Votre père était vraiment inquiet de vous savoir seul ce soir, si bien qu'il me demanda de bien vouloir vous aider si vous aviez un problème. Expliqua-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Merci beaucoup Mrs Moirl. Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je m'avançai vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Je m'écartai pour laisser Remus rentrer puis après un signe de main poli envers ma voisine, je refermai la porte. Remus me souriait.

-Aimable.se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Attends, je vais voir si Aphrodite est là.  
Je lâchai ma valise et me dirigeai vers la première fenêtre que je trouvais. Je l'ouvris laissant un courant d'air frais rentrer et ma chouette me fonça droit dessus. Ses plumes étaient couverte de neige et elle semblait mécontente d'être restée si longtemps à l'extérieur. Je m'excusai rapidement et la passai aussitôt à Remus. Je me penchai ensuite sur ma valise, l'ouvrit et fouillai rapidement dedans. J'en sorti un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre que je tendis le tout à Remus.

-T'es vraiment rapide! S'exclama-t-il.

Je lui souris. Il s'éloigna pour trouver une table alors que je commençai à observer mon appartement. Le hall d'entrée était vraiment grand, il comportait un meuble pour les chaussures à droites et un porte manteau à gauche. J'avançai…

A droite, une double porte vitrée donnait lieux à la cuisine. Je n'en avais jamais vu de si grande. Il y avait deux fenêtre qui donnaient sur la rue, un frigo, des étagères blanches avec un tiré bleu qui entourait le cadre et une grande table de travail. A l'opposé se trouvait une table sur laquelle reposait un vase avec des fleurs, et des chaises.

Je continuai mon avancée… Toujours à droite se trouvait une première chambre, celle de Papa, puis des toilettes et une salle de bains. Une gigantesque salle à manger occupait le reste de l'étage, à gauche. Remus était d'ailleurs assis sur la table du salon, concentré à sa lettre. Au bout du couloir, un escalier montait au deuxième étage. J'étais toujours ébahie par la grandeur de cet appartement. Le deuxième niveau comportait deux chambres, une avec salle de bain insérée et la deuxième sans. Je rentrai dans la première. Des cartons étaient posés sous la fenêtre et mon lit était même déjà installé contre le mur. Papa m'avait laissé la plus grande chambre… Et bien que j'étais étonnée de l'achat d'une si grande maison pour deux personnes, j'étais plus qu'enchantée de ma chambre. Je sortis de la chambre. Le deuxième étage était comme un énorme balcon dessus le salon et pardessus la rambarde, je pouvais apercevoir Remus qui attachait sa lettre à la patte d'Aphrodite. Je souris toute seule puis je me dépêchai de le rejoindre en bas. J'arrivai au moment où il referma la fenêtre.

-Alors? Me demanda t-il avec un grand sourire. Comment tu trouves ta demeure?

-Je suis ravie ! m'exclamai-je. Si tu voyais ma chambre!

Remus éclata de rire devant ma mine ébahie. J'enlevai alors mon manteau, me rendant enfin compte que j'avais en réalité très chaud et allai le poser sur le porte manteau d'un air fier. J'allai rapidement récupéré celui de Remus et fit de même.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger peut être?

-Tu te réjouis déjà à l'avance de cuisiner dans ta grande cuisine, hein? Questionna Remus.

Pour toute réponse, je le gratifia d'un grand sourire puis l'embrassai affectueusement.

-Viens.dis-je en lui prenant la main. Je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim.

-C'est vrai que depuis midi, je n'ai rien mangé…remarqua t-il amusé.

Je l'entraînai à la cuisine et je ne pu que remarquer son air abasourdi.

-Même James serait jaloux… nota t-il.

-Ouais…mais James a un jardin, un terrain pour jouer au quiddich.

-Vrai. Consentit Remus.

J'ouvris le frigo et pu apercevoir que mon père avait fait le plein.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à te servir. Dis-je amusée.

Remus hésita entre plusieurs aliments et du coup, on se fit deux sandwichs qu'un vendeur n'oserait jamais vendre dans son magasin, tellement son apparence était monstrueuse. Et pourtant, on mangea avec appétit. Une fois fini, je passai rapidement un coup d'éponge sur la table quand une sonnerie retentit.

Je levai les yeux vers Remus qui haussa les épaules.

-La porte ! s'exclama t-il alors.

Je me précipitai vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Il n'y avait personne. Je la refermai intriguée. La sonnerie retentit encore. Je me mis à réfléchir quand j'entendis Remus arriver derrière moi.

-La porte du hall. Précisa t-il.

-C'est vrai ! m'exclamai-je.

Je cherchai les boutons près de ma porte quand je les vis à gauche. Les moldus ont des inventions bien étranges. J'appuyai sur le bouton « Parler ».

-Oui ? dis-je peu certaine et à l'identique que Mrs Moirl ce qui fit rire Remus.

-Euh…Mr John Lupin. Dit-il.

-Bonjour Monsieur! M'exclamai-je. Rentrez donc, je vous ouvre la porte. Vous n'avez qu'à pousser. C'est le troisième étage.

J'appuyai sur le deuxième bouton puis me retournai vers Remus. Un expression inquiète passa sur son visage.

-Pourquoi l'avoir fait monté? Demanda t-il. J'allais descendre.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'attende dans ce froid quand même ?

Remus ne dit rien et attrapa son manteau qu'il enfila rapidement. Il s'approcha de la porte puis se tourna pour me faire face.

-Si jamais ton père devient insupportable, je suis sûr que je réussirai à convaincre le mien d'avoir une hôte jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Un sentiment de joie me parcourut et au lieu, de le remercier comme j'aurai été tentée de la faire, je me réfugiai dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il resserra ses bras autour de moi.

-Bien sûr, pas question de dire à mots de ceci à James et Sirius. Souffla t-il dans mes cheveux.

Je souris et m'écartai un peu de lui pour voir son visage.

-Pas un mot.

Il baissa la tête et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. On resta à s'embrasser un petit moment quand son père frappa à ma porte. Je m'écartai à regret de Remus et allai ouvrir la porte.

Sur le seuil se tenait un vieil homme dont les traits étaient identiques à ceux de Remus. Il avait le même nez, les mêmes pommettes, la même forme des lèvres. Ses cheveux bien que désormais gris, laissaient imaginer une couleur châtain claire. Seul son regard noir différait. Je le fis rentrer et il me salua.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir proposé à Remus d'attendre chez vous. C'est vraiment très gentil. Déclara t-il d'une voix calme.

-Je l'ai fait volontiers. Répondis-je dans un grand sourire. Vous souhaitez quelque chose à boire, du thé peut être pour vous réchauffer?

Le père de Remus refusa poliment mon invitation alors que Remus, juste derrière lui, me souriait amusé.

On discuta de rien pendant encore deux à trois minutes puis je décidai de les libérer en leur ouvrant à nouveau la porte. Mr Lupin passa le premier. Quand Remus franchit la porte, il murmura :

-Tu devrais penser à ouvrir un salon de thé, Heather. Tu es très charmante en tant qu'hôtesse.

Je lui souris en retour et il suivit son père. Ils commençaient à descendre les escaliers quand je m'exclamai brusquement :

-Passez de bonnes fêtes!

Mr Lupin me remercia alors que Remus se contenta de me sourire. Je restai là, plantée sur le pas de l'appartement encore quelques secondes puis finit par rentrer. La première chose qui me frappa fut la vue de la malle de Remus. Quel étourdi ! Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'allai l'ouvrir. Remus se tenait debout sur le seuil, un air coupable sur le visage.

-Oui ? fis-je sur un ton faussement étonné.

-J'ai oublié ma malle. Se justifia t-il.

-Et ton père ?

-Je lui ai dit d'attendre dans le hall.

J'éclatai de rire et m'écartai pour le lancer rentrer. Il récupéra rapidement sa valise.

-Dis moi que ce n'était pas volontaire?

-Ce n'était pas volontaire. Répéta t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas ouvrir ta porte comme ça. Continua t-il en désignant l'embrasure derrière moi de la tête. J'aurai pu être un psychopathe qui a trop abusé de la magie au point qu'il en est devenu fou.

-Hum hum… Mince alors….

Remus sourit davantage. Il se pencha et prit mes lèvres avec pleins de tendresse.

-Bonnes fêtes, Heather. Murmura t-il en attrapant son sac.

Il descendit ensuite les escaliers le plus rapidement possible et disparu bientôt de ma vision. Je refermai alors la porte derrière moi, la verrouillant en repensant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. On était jamais trop prudent.

Je pris mes valises que je montai jusque dans ma chambre et les posai à côté des cartons. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bains, et une fois ma douche prise, je me plongeai dans mon lit. A peine, j'eu posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormis déjà.

Je n'entendis pas mon père rentrer cette nuit là et je dormis comme une masse. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais à dix heures. Je m'habillai rapidement avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuné à la cuisine. Je trouvai mon père assis sur la table, à trier des papiers.

-Bonjour. Dit-il en me regardant rentrer.

-Salut.

Je me dirigeai vers le frigo pour préparer mon déjeuner.

-Tout s'est bien déroulé hier ? demanda t-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Mrs Moirl m'a dit qu'il y avait un jeune garçon avec toi. Déclara t-il sur un ton sans reproche mais qui m'obligeait à donner des explications.

-Tu me surveilles? Rétorquai-je.

-Tu es ma fille.

Son ton était sans équivoque.

-C'était Remus. Dis-je peu envieuse de commencer une guerre dès le début des vacances. Il m'a accompagné de la gare puis son père est venu le chercher ici.

Papa acquiesça mais ne dit rien. Il laissa un temps de silence entre nous pendant lequel je déjeunai silencieusement puis lorsque je commençai la vaisselle, il reprit son interrogatoire.

-Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Ranger ma chambre. Défaire valises et cartons.

-Et cette semaine?

-J'en sais rien! Lâchai-je énervée par toutes ses questions. Probablement, j'irais en ville.

-En ville ?

-Oui. Au chemin de traverse. Ou même dans un quartier moldu! Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? J'ai pas fait de programmes.

-Et tu iras comment en ville ?

-J'utiliserai la poudre de cheminette! Tu as bien installé la cheminée ?

Il opina de la tête. Il se leva, ramassa ses affaires.

-Fais attention quand tu seras en ville, Heather. Conseilla t-il avant de se diriger au salon. Les temps ne sont pas sûr en ce moment.

Je ne répondis pas et finis. Je posai mon bol sur le lavabo avec le reste pour qu'il sèche. J'essuyai mes mains. J'espérai sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas me surveiller parce qu'une chose était sûre : Je n'avais nullement l'intention de rester deux semaines dans cette immense appartement toute seule.

Je montai dans ma chambre, m'assit par terre et commençait à déballer mes cartons. Mes affaires devaient y être rangées depuis la mort de maman. Je poussai un soupir puis sorti tout un par un pas. Je disposai mes livres sur les étages par ordre alphabétique. Je consacrai un espace pour ranger mes affaires scolaires. Je mis en place mon bureau, arrangeai ma salle de bain. J'accrochai des photos des maraudeurs, de Lily et Bella sur les mûrs avec une photo de maman.

Remettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires me prit tout samedi et Dimanche. Lundi, papa retourna et boulot et j'en profitait pour descendre en ville. J'allai vagabonder dans les rues moldus et je m'achetai des rideaux pour ma chambre, une nouvelle couette ainsi qu'une lampe. Je mangeai à midi dans un petit pub et finis l'après midi à faire du lèche vitrine. Quand je rentrai à la maison, je fus contente de retrouver la chaleur de l'appartement chauffé. Je me fis couler un bon bain dans lequel je restai une heure.

Et la semaine se déroula ainsi. Tout du long. Mercredi, j'allai au chemin de traverse. Les rues étaient déjà toutes décorées pour Noël et la neige continuait à tomber. Il me fallut la journée entière pour trouver des cadeaux à toute le monde. J'avais décidé de commencer par mon père et je lui pris une montre qui sonnait à chaque fois que quelqu'un de mal intentionné s'approchait de lui. Pour Lily, je trouvai un collier avec une pierre émeraude qui s'assortira magnifiquement avec ses yeux. Bella, quant à elle, je lui achetai la tenue et l'écharpe de son équipe de quiddich les « Flaquemar » dans la perspective où elle ira les voir pendant les vacances d'été. Je pris une peluche en forme de chien pour Sirius, en souvenir de notre sortie au pré-au-lard tandis qu'à James, ce fut une peluche de chouette, le portrait traits pour traits de Aphrodite. Peter, étant celui que je connaissais le moins et surtout ayant remarqué sa gourmandise, je lui offris deux grosses boites de chocolat. Le cadeau le plus dur à trouver fut pour Remus. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée sur quoi lui achetait. Je ne voulais pas lui offrir quelque chose de trop impersonnelle. Pourtant, au fil de la journée, je tombai sur un magnifique jeu d'échec sur lequel je fis graver ses initiales.

Mercredi soir, alors que j'étais appliquée à plier soigneusement mes paquets mon père rentra plus tôt et vint directement me voir.

-Heather. Vendredi soir, c'est le réveillon. Tu préfères le faire ici ou tu veux qu'on aille au restaurant?

-Ici. Décrétai-je. Je préparerai le dîner. J'ai l'intention d'aller acheter ce qu'il faut demain.

Il approuva de la tête.

-Est-ce que cela te gênerai si j'invitai du monde?

Que cela me gène ou pas, c'était sa maison à près tout.

-Combien?

-Deux personnes.

-Nous serions donc quatre en tout?

Il hocha de la tête à nouveau.

-Pas de problème. Je m'en occupe. Un repas en particulier?

-Non, je te fais confiance. Avoua t-il avant d'aller se réfugier à la cuisine.

Je finis de plier le cadeau de Remus puis montai rapidement dans ma chambre. Je posai les cadeaux de Noël sur mon bureau. Je pris un parchemin et une plume :

_Lily,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes vacances ne sont pas trop catastrophiques. Tout va bien avec ta sœur? _

_Je t'avoue, ma lettre n'est pas totalement désintéressée. J'ai un petit problème et la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est toi!_

_Mon père veut que j'organise un dîner pour le réveillon. Il invite deux collègues de travail et je n'ai aucune idée comment préparer le repas. (Surtout sans magie !)._

_Est-ce que tu connais un recette assez facile? _

_Je te remercie à l'avance! _

_Courage avec ta sœur. _

_Bisous_

_Heather._

Je relis rapidement ma lettre avant de l'accrocher à la pâte de Aphrodite. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour la laisser s'envoler avant de la refermer immédiatement. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon. J'avançai d'un pas déterminé vers la bibliothèque. Dans le cas où Lily ne puisse me répondre, je devais absolument trouver une solution de secours. Maman devait bien avoir quelque part un livre de cuisine. Toutes les femmes ont un livre de cuisine. Je parcourus les ouvrages un par un.

-Cuisine facile! M'exclamai-je en attrapant le livre d'une main.

Je le feuilletai rapidement. De nombreuses recettes figuraient à l'intérieur mais rien qui ne pouvait faire office de repas de Noêl quand on avait l'intention de recevoir du monde. Je poussai un petit soupir avant de m'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Je me mis à lire chacune des recettes les unes après les autres espérant trouver quelque chose qui puisse faire l'affaire.

-Déjà une idée pour vendredi ? demanda mon père en traversant la salle de séjour.

-Oui bien sûr. J'ai déjà tout le menu qui est fait. Déclarai-je avec sarcasme.

-C'est super. Répliqua t-il sans s'être rendu compte de l'ironie.

Je retins un hurlement de rage devant son air si calme. Je me levai et remontai dans ma chambre pour voir si Lily m'avait répondu.

Un hibou frappait ma fenêtre de son bec mais ce n'était pas Aphrodite. J'allais ouvrir pour le laisser rentrer quand je reconnus le rapace de Remus. J'attrapai la lettre.

_Heather,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que ton père n'abuse pas de son rôle d'horrible tyran. Je venais juste aux nouvelles étant donnée que tu m'avais toujours pas écrit et que James trouve cela très étrange. D'après lui, je cite « si une fille ne t'écrit pas au bout d'une semaine, c'est que tu peux l'oublier ». Alors, Sirius m'a proposé, je dirais même ordonné, de t'écrire en premier étant donné que la semaine n'est pas encore fini. Je te laisse remarquer à quel point leur raisonnement est étrange! Au moins, on est sûr qu'ils ne viendront pas nous mettre des battons dans les roues._

_Enfin, je ne serais pas étonné si tu recevais une lettre d'eux… _

_J'ai pensé, si tu es d'accord bien sûr, qu'on pourrait se voir pendant la deuxième semaine. Choisis le jour que tu veux, je serais libre de toute manière. _

_Je te souhaite de passer un bon noël et surtout ne laisse pas ton père ou quiconque gâcher cette fête. Et si par malheur, tu t'ennuies, écris moi, on trouvera bien un moyen pour y remédier._

_J'espère te revoir bientôt._

_Remus._

Je relus sa lettre une fois, puis deux et puis trois fois. J'étais amusée par la manière dont il faisait preuve de réserve même à l'écrit. J'attrapai donc un parchemin et lui répondis qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire concernant mon père. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de m'ignorer enfin presque. Je lui racontai ma conversion en maîtresse de maison le soir de Noël après lui avoir donné un jour de Rendez vous. Mardi à 10 heures devant le chaudron baveur.

Je lui envoyai la lettre, heureuse à l'idée de ma journée de mardi

-Heather? Cria mon père d'en bas.

Je descendis presque immédiatement pour le voir sur le hall en train d'enfiler son manteau.

-Je dois sortir. M'informa t-il. Je ne rentrerai probablement pas tôt.

Je hochai de la tête. Il me tendit un morceau de parchemin.

-Pour toi. Déclara t-il. Un hibou vient de l'apporter. Et pas de bêtises.

Sur ce, il s'avança vers la cheminée et attrapa de la poudre de cheminette avant de disparaître. Je baissa la tête vers le morceau de papier que je tenais dans mes mains. Il n'y avait même pas d'enveloppe et juste quelques mots inscrit.

_« Rendez-vous devant la cheminée_

_Avec messires les maraudeurs_

_Pour une discussion des plus animées _

_Mais seulement à 11 heures._

_SB&JP »_

Je fixai bêtement le mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Sirius et James me demandaient d'utiliser la cheminée à 11heures pour leur parler. Ils ne manquaient pas d'imagination… Je secouai la tête et posai le papier sur la table basse. Il était vingt et une heures et j'avais faim. Je me dirigeai à la cuisine et préparai un sandwich rapidement avant de retourner au salon pour regarder encore une fois le livre de cuisine. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose… Je maudis intérieurement mon père pour me laisser dans une situation comme celle-ci. Pourtant, je pouvais très bien lui dire que j'avais changer d'avis et que je voulais désormais manger au restaurant. Après tout, c'était une très bonne solution. Néanmoins, je chassai cette idée de mon esprit. Je voulais faire ce repas. Je le voulais pour continuer de m'assumer, pour montrer à mon père que quand je prenais une décision je m'y tenais.

A onze heures, je me plaçai devant la cheminée, positionnai un coussin sous mes genoux et attrapai la poudre de cheminette.

La première chose que je vis dans la salle commune des griffondors, se fut James et Sirius assit en tailleurs devant moi qui me fixaient un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Heather ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu es venue!

-Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait?

-Pour mille raisons. Tu aurais pu être tenu prisonnière par les extraterrestres, ou bien séquestrée par des gobelins qui ont mal tourné ou alors ton père t'aurait enfermé dans ta chambre s'il avait vu notre mot…Enfin, je ne vais pas t'énumérer mille raisons!

-Il l'a vu.

-Quoi ? demanda James. Le mot?

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Mon dos commençait à mettre douloureux.

-Mince…murmura Sirius. Et il n'a rien dit?

-« Et pas de bêtises!» répétai-je. Personnellement, il avait l'esprit ailleurs à mon avis. Il est sorti…Une urgence probablement.

-Ben tant mieux alors. Souffla James rassuré.

-Quelle idée d'envoyer un mot sans enveloppe surtout? Sans parler du fait que votre hibou n'a pas su trouver ma chambre.

Sirius fit une petite mine désespérée.

-Je lui avais dit à Stan que sa bête avait l'air pas très nette mais il m'a assuré qu'elle allait très bien! Ben, t'as qu'à nous prêter Aphrodite au moins James serait heureux.

Je souris.

-Stan est resté à Poudlard ? demandai-je.

James hocha de la tête.

-Eh! S'exclama Sirius. Attention, hein! C'est quoi ce soudain intérêt pour Stan?

-Tu es paranoïaque, Sirius. Dis-je.

-Pas du tout. J'ai pas envie de voir Remus détruit.

-Bien moi non plus. Répliquai-je froidement, blessée qu'il puisse penser le contraire.

Le silence suivit ma dernière réplique durant lequel j'en profitais pour bouger légèrement. Je commençai déjà à avoir mal au genoux même à travers le coussin.

-Bien tant mieux, alors. Intervient James. Sirius ne veut pas faire de mal à Remus, Heather ne veux pas faire de mal à Remus _Et_ je ne veux pas faire de mal à Remus. Tout est clair entre nous, c'est parfait! On ne va pas commencer à se disputer maintenant alors que notre temps est limité.

-Oui, je commence vraiment à avoir mal au genoux.

James me dévisagea amusé.

-Non, je voulais dire que Stan est parti avec Marie et qu'on veut te parler avant qu'ils reviennent. Et ne me demandent pas où ils sont allés et ce qu'ils font ! rajouta t-il précipitamment en me voyant ouvrir la bouche.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, James. En revanche, je voudrais bien savoir sur quoi vous souhaitez me parler.

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard en biais avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

-Heather. Commença James sur un ton que je redoutais. Remus nous a dit que tu ne lui avais toujours pas écrit…

-Je sais. Coupai-je. Il m'a envoyé une lettre relatant brièvement votre conversation.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Pourquoi _quoi_ ?

-Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas écrit? Repris James sur un ton calme.

-De quoi je me mêle? Lançai-je subitement.

-C'est notre ami…

-Oui, et c'est moi sa copine ! coupai-je à nouveau, la colère montant doucement. Notre relation ne vous regarde pas.

-On a pas dit ça. Déclara James d'un ton calme. Et je n'ai nullement, et Sirius non plus, envie d'interférer dans votre couple. Vous faites ce que vous voulez…

-Parfait. Dis-je sur un ton cassant.

Le silence retomba. Plus pesant et plus lourd encore. Je n'avais pas voulu m'énerver contre eux cependant il y avait certaines chose qu'ils devaient savoir à mon égard. Et la première est que je n'avais pas de compte à leur rendre.

-Tu aimes Remus, Heather, n'est-ce pas ? questionna alors Sirius plantant ses yeux dans les miens

Je lui envoyais mon regard le plus noir.

-Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre à ta question. Répliquai-je sanglante, résistant à mon envie de sortir de cette cheminée et de mettre fin à notre conversation.

-Je n'admettrais pas que quelqu'un puisse…

-Il est suffisamment grand pour se défendre, Sirius! Renvoyai-je. Arrête de le couver!

Sirius se redressa, le visage furieux.

-Ça suffit! Lança James sur un ton autoritaire.

-Mais…

-Ferme la, Sirius. Dit-il irrité. Laisse moi parler et expliquer quelques trucs avant que Heather ne comprenne tout de travers.

Sirius serra la mâchoire si fort que je pouvais presque entendre ses dents grincer. Il tourna la tête vers la cheminée et se mit à fixer un point à ma droite, tapant énergiquement son doigt sur le sol. James se tourna vers moi, le visage plus détendu.

-Ecoute Heather, je crois que l'on s'y est mal pris. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde des sentiments que tu as pour Remus. Et Sirius non plus, j'en suis sûr. Et tu n'as nullement l'intention de le faire souffrir. On le sait. Je pense qu'en fait, on s'est mal exprimé. On ne te remet pas du tout en cause, ce qu'on veut t'expliquer c'est quelque chose de plus…compliqué.

Il fit une pause et m'observa. Je gardai toujours une expression de colère sur le visage bien qu'il ai réussi à me calmer légèrement.

-Ce qu'on aimerait que tu saches c'est que…Ça me paraît stupide, maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

Il poussa un long soupir.

-Remus est quelqu'un qui a très peu confiance en lui…

-Je sais.

-Alors dans une relation, il…

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, hésitant.

-Il peut arriver que Remus se montre parfois distant. Intervient Sirius d'une voix calme. Il était comme cela avec nous au tout début et même parfois maintenant. Il peut arriver quelquefois qu'il soit désagréable et cherche à t'éloigner de lui.

-Pourquoi? Demandai-je immédiatement.

-Parce que Remus est un… Parce qu'il est comme ça.

Je baissai les yeux et revis l'image du loup garou sur mon livre. Je poussai un soupir. Ils ne faisaient que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà. Je hochai de la tête.

-On voulait juste te prévenir. Dit James. Pas pour que tu prennes peur mais pour que tu ne crois pas qu'il t'aime plus.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Ils avaient perdu le fil de leurs pensées. Comment me faire comprendre que Remus, à l'approche de la pleine lune allait voudrait s'éloigner pour de multiples raisons. Ils se demandaient comment me dire sans me blesser et m'effrayer : Remus est un loup-garou.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le lâcher. Dis-je. Bonne nuit les garçons.

Je me retirais de la cheminée et m'assis sur le sol, écartant mes jambes. Je restai sur place quelques minutes, repensant à cette conversation. J'avais désormais peur de le perdre.

Je montais dans ma chambre et me mis au lit immédiatement. Les mots de Sirius et James résonnaient encore en moi et ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés que je réussis à trouver le sommeil.

_Une ombre approchait doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant il me semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, il était un inconnu. Il s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droit devant lui, comme pour réclamer mon aide. Les formes de son corps changèrent doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée le remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement. Un regard apparut. Des yeux dorés…non des yeux jaunes. L'étrange brouillard se rassembla subitement et s'étendit vers le haut. Elle finit de prendre la forme d'un humain. Je ne réussissais pas à distinguer ses formes, ni ses contours._

_«Heather… Heather… »résonna une voix._

_Je fis un pas et l'ombre redevint fumée._

_« Maman? Maman, c'est toi? »_

_Le regard persistait toujours. Il me fixait, m'observait, me paralysait. Je ne pouvais plus bouger… L'ombre s'approchait rapidement. Elle continuait à prendre des formes successives sans jamais se déterminer. Je sentais sa présence… c'était vivant… _

_« Aide-le »_

_« Qui ? »criai-je paniquée._

_Je tournai sur moi même mais il était de partout. L'ombre était tout autour de moi, m'enveloppant. Et ce regard jaune continuait de me fixer… Tout s'approchait…, se rapprochait…, se resserrait autour de moi._

_Puis un hurlement strident retentit._

_Je me retournai vivement. L'ombre se jeta sur moi et je tombai à la renverse. Un rire moqueur retenti, aigu, froid… Les yeux jaunes se multiplièrent autour de moi. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, s'approchaient, s'éloignaient, s'approchaient à nouveau puis s'éloignaient encore._

_Et les murmures recommencèrent. D'abord comme un chuchotis désagréable puis comme un bruissement de feuilles mortes. _

_Les yeux tournaient autour de moi, s'approchant un peu plus. L'ombre volait dessus ma tête, elle me frôla…J'eu un sursaut effrayé. _

_Un croassement résonna derrière moi. Je me tournai vivement, mon cœur frappant violemment ma poitrine. Un corbeau se posa devant moi. Un corbeau dont les yeux jaunes et malsains m'observait. Il croassa encore une fois puis s'éloigna. L'ombre s'écarta… Elle s'agita, se tordit, s'étira puis pris la forme d'un humain. Je voulu pousser un hurlement pourtant aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je tentai de crier, d'appeler à l'aide mais c'était comme si j'étais aphone._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais la respiration saccadée, mon cœur cognant de plus en plus fort. J'observai ma chambre, toujours dans l'obscurité. Des ombres se dessinaient de partout. Une panique grandissante s'empara de moi et je commençai à avoir du mal à respirer. Je me levai brusquement et me jetai sur l'interrupteur. La lumière apparut dans ma chambre, me réconfortant légèrement. J'entendis un grincement dans la maison et sans me soucier davantage de ce que cela pouvait être, je fermai ma porte à clé avant de prendre ma baguette qui reposait sur mon bureau. Je m'appuyai, assise, dos contre ma porte et serrai ma baguette contre moi. Je restai là un temps indéfini, à analyser chaque bruit que j'entendais complètement pétrifiée. J'inspirai profondément, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Puis une fois apaisée, j'allais sous la douche. L'eau chaude finit par me détendre complètement. Une fois sèche et habillée, je retournai dans ma chambre et regardai l'heure. Cinq heures du matin. J'avais la journée devant moi. Je me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre et écartai les rideaux pour voir si Lily m'avait répondu. Aphrodite n'était toujours pas revenue.

Je décidai de descendre à la cuisine et de préparer le petit déjeuné. A six heures, lorsque mon père descendit, il me trouva affalé sur la table, à moitié endormie.

-Je croyais t'avoir acheté un lit. Déclara t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi. Tu as mal dormi?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire la grasse matinée, tu as le temps pour ça.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. Expliquai-je en me redressant.

-Tu veux en parler?

Je secouai de la tête puis me levai.

-Tu va faire quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda t-il.

-Les courses pour le dîner de demain. Annonçai-je en mettant mes affaires dans l'évier.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour commander un truc, si tu t'en sors pas. Déclara t-il.

-Pas besoin. Répliquai-je en sortant.

-Heather ?

Je me retournai pour lui faire face.

-Si tu veux inviter quelqu'un pour le réveillon, tu peux.

Je haussai les épaules et me dirigeai dans ma chambre. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je vis tout de suite Aphrodite qui attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je me précipitai pour la laisser entrer et attrapai la lettre de Lily.

_Heather,_

_Tu m'as décidément bien fait rire. Je t'imaginais toute seule dans ta cuisine, complètement paniquée à l'idée de ne savoir quoi faire. Je te rassure tout de suite, j'ai ce qu'il te faut. C'est le vieux menu de ma mère pour un repas de Noël parfait sans être un as en cuisine.(Je te fais suivre les recettes sur des feuilles annexes). De plus, je me propose pour venir t'aider. Ça me permettrait d'échapper un peu à Pétunia qui à force d'être si désagréable, me mets sur les nerfs. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Lily._

Un sentiment de soulagement remplaça le poids qui me tenaillait depuis hier. Je jetai un coup d'œil au autres feuilles. Il y en avait une qui proposait un menu, avec en entrée une soupe d'huîtres, une dinde farcie aux marrons pour le plat principal, du Stilton comme fromage et des tartelettes aux mincenats pour finir. Trois autres feuilles suivaient avec les recettes et composants nécessaires.

Je parcouru chacune des recettes puis recopiai sur une feuilles touts les ingrédients nécessaires. J'envoyai une lettre à Lily pour la remercier. Je profitai de l'occasion pour accepter son aide et l'invitai à passer le réveillon chez moi, mon père pouvant ensuite la ramener. Je lui donnai un lieu de rendez vous et le fixai à 10 heures du matin. J'attrapai finalement mon sac et à huit heures, je me retrouvai dans les rues de Londres, prête à acheter.

Durant la matinée, je m'acquis d'une grosse dinde, d'une purée de marrons, des champignons, du céleri et du pain. A midi, je m'arrêtai pour me prendre un sandwich que je mangeai rapidement.

J'eu en revanche beaucoup plus de mal à trouver des airelles fraîches, du vinaigre de cidre, de la cassonade et un bâton de cannelle. Heureusement, après plusieurs magasins, je finis par obtenir tout ce dont j'avais besoin sans oublier de prendre plusieurs pots de mincenats.

Je rentrai vers 17 heures à la maison. Je mis près d'une heure à tout trier les ingrédients nécessaires pour demain que je plaçai sur la table. Je débarrassai la table de travail pour et vérifié une dernière fois si j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait. Après, cela je montai prendre une douche puis passai la soirée à lire, allongée sur mon lit. Malgré ma fatigue, je lus pendant plusieurs heures. J'étais légèrement anxieuse à l'idée de m'endormir ne souhaitant pas faire de nouveau un cauchemar. La simple pensée de la nuit précédente réussissait à me donner des frissons. Je posai mon livre sur ma poitrine et fixai le plafond quelques secondes.

Ce ne fut que quand je me réveillai le lendemain matin, que je réalisai à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Mon livre était tombée du lit et j'étais toujours habillée. Je me levai mollement puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. Je quittai mes vêtement que je jetai en boule dans la panière à linge avant de me précipiter sous une eau bien froide. Le jet glacial frappant ma peau fut comme des coups de couteaux. Je me lavai rapidement puis me séchai, claquant légèrement des dents. Je pris dans mon armoire un jeans et une gros pull-over rouge avec un col roulé.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 9h45. Je poussai un petit cri de panique et sorti de ma chambre en trombe. J'enfilai rapidement mes bottes, mon manteau, mis mon écharpe et un bonnet noir puis sorti de l'appartement pratiquement en courant. J'arrivai au coin de la rue quand le bus tourna dans la rue adjacente. Je m'arrêtai net, poussant un soupir de découragement. J'avais raté mon bus. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rejoindre Lily à pied ce qui me prendrait environ quinze minutes. Avec un peu de chances, je pourrai arriver à temps. Je commençai à marcher d'un pas rapide en direction du St James Park, entrée sud où j'avais demandé à Lily de me retrouver. Je plaçai mes mains dans mes poches pour prendre mes gants et réalisai que j'avais oublié ma baguette. Je me maudis intérieurement tout en enfilant mes moufles. Je maintiens mon allure. Il était hors de question de faire demi tours maintenant. Peu importe, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que rien de magique ne survienne.

J'arrivai enfin vers 10 heures cinq et je vis Lily postée à côté d'un arbre à l'entrée du parc. Elle parcourait l'horizon du regard et sourit lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

-Je suis désolée pour le retard. Dis-je essoufflée comme si je venais de faire le marathon. J'ai loupé mon bus.

Lily haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas attendu longtemps.

Je fis une petite moue pour montrer ma gène puis on commença à marcher. Il n'y avait pas de bus avant dix minutes minimum.

-Hum dis-moi, le lieu de rendez-vous…St James Park… Simple coincidence, hein ?

Je souris.

-Evidemment. Je ne suis tout de même pas aller voir la mairie pour lui demander de donner son nom à un park.

Lily éclata de rire.

-Tant que personne ne lui dit qu'un parc à son prénom. Dis-je. Il en deviendrait encore plus fou…

-Ça va sinon ? demanda Lily. Tu as l'air fatigué.

Je hochai de la tête.

-Oui, ça peut aller. Et toi? Ta sœur a accepté que tu viennes?

Lily posa son regard sur l'affiche d'une cabine téléphonique.

-Et bien, il a fallu que je la travaille un peu… Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais elle a fini par accepter. Il a fallu que je lui fasse comprendre combien il serait inconcevable si pendant sa réception avec tous ses amis, un problème magique survenait. Elle m'a vite laissée partir.

Le ton de sa voix était joyeuse pourtant son regard se faisait distant et triste.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle tient à toi. Dis-je. Même si elle laisse penser le contraire.

Lily haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. J'avais envie de lui prendre le bras pour qu'elle me regarde. J'avais envie de lui dire que Pétunia ne pouvait que l'aimer parce qu'elle était sa sœur et c'était l'ordre des choses. J'avais envie de lui dire que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient se dérouler et pas autrement. Le visage de papa me traversa l'esprit à ce moment. Pourtant, je me contentai de garder le silence.

On ne tarda pas à arriver et Lily poussa un petit cri admiratif à peine eut-elle posé le pied dans l'entrée.

-Ben mince alors. Lâcha t-elle. Je peux emménager quand?

Je souris.

-Quand tu veux.

-Attends, je vais chercher mes affaires. Déclara t-elle en faisant un geste comme pour ressortir de la maison. Bella va être verte de jalousie quand je lui aurais dit.

-Elle serait bien capable de revenir de son séjour au ski à l'instant même où elle recevra la lettre.

Lily approuva et éclata de rire. Je la dirigea vers la cuisine et elle observa un à un les ingrédients, telle une inspectrice.

-On commence tout de suite? Demanda t-elle.

-Il vaudrait mieux si on veut être sûre d'avoir fini à temps. Il y a du boulot.

Lily opina de la tête. Je lui pris son manteau, écharpe, gants et je montai le tout dans ma chambre. Lorsque je la rejoignit, elle avait allumé la radio.

-Bonne idée. Dis-je.

Elle me sourit et enfila un tablier. Elle prit la direction des opérations. Elle me dirigea d'un travail à un autre, me donnant souvent des conseils pratiques. De temps en temps, quand une de nos musiques favorites passait, on s'arrêtait quelques instant pour chanter avec le chanteur.

-Heureusement que mon père a pris une maison qui marche à l'élerticrité. Fis-je.

-Electricité. Corrigea Lily. Mais tu as raison, c'est bien pratique. Tu savais que l'on l'étudie dans les écoles moldus ?

-C'est vrai? Ça doit être intéressant!

Lily fit une moue.

-Ben, je préfère étudier les potions! Avant, quand Pétunia était en cours, je regardai ses devoirs. J'y est jamais rien compris. Et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Parfois, elle récitait tellement ses leçons que sans les apprendre je les connais par cœur!

-Tu as un exemple ? demandai-je curieuse.

Lily lâcha la dinde et se tourna pour me faire face. Elle serra ses mains devant elle, comme une élève modèle et récita :

-« Dans un alternateur, la rotation du rotor qui joue le rôle d'aimant fait apparaître une tension alternative aux bornes du bobinage du stator. L'alternateur transforme donc l'énergie mécanique de rotation en énergie électrique. ». Et ne me demande surtout pas ce que ça signifie !

J'éclatai de rire.

-T'aurais aimé faire des études moldus? Demandai-je.

Lily haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'étudier la littérature m'aurait plu.

-Oui… pour ça, je suis assez d'accord avec toi!

-Mais tu sais ce qui me plairait le plus ?

Je secouai négativement de la tête.

-C'est voir comment Sirius et James se débrouillent sans magie.

On se jeta un regard éloquent avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ben…qui sait ? Peut être qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien ! supposai-je.

Lily ne parut pas convainque. J'étais sûre que si elle avait l'occasion de les tester, elle n'hésiterait pas!

La porte d'entrée sonna. Je regardai ma montre. Il était 19h45 heures. Ils étaient à l'avance. J'enlevai le tablier que je posai sur le dossier d'une chaise et m'approchai d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Je l'entrouvrit légèrement pour voir une jeune femme qui me tournait le dos. Elle devait probablement chercher quelque chose. J'écartai davantage la porte et la jeune femme se retourna et me sourit.

-Bonjour. Dis-je calmement, attendant qu'elle s'exprime.

C'était une femme un peu plus grande que moi, avec de long cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus océans. Elle devait avoir la trentaine. Elle était vêtu d'un très beau manteau noir qui devait probablement coûter plus cher que tout ce que j'avais acheté pour mon repas.

-Oh ! Tu dois être Heather ? s'exclama t-elle souriante.

Son sourire me parut soudain très hypocrite et j'acquiesçai doucement de la tête, prudente. Remus n'avait-il pas dit que des psychopathes traînaient dans les rues ? Une psychopathe femme, ça allait aussi non?

-Heu…Je peux vous aider? Interrogeai-je, la main refermée sur la poignée, prête à fermer la porte si elle me sautait dessus.

La jeune femme parut gênée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Marie revient. Lança t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'escalier.

C'est alors que je vis une petit fille, aussi blonde que sa mère mais dont les yeux étaient marrons. Elle s'approcha de la femme et s'accrocha à son manteau. La jeune femme leva vers moi un regard indécise.

-Excuse moi. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Miss Grimberg, mais tu peux m'appeler Rose. Et voici, ma fille Marie. Ton père…Heu…nous a invité.

Je me figeai sur place, la regardant abasourdie. J'étais complètement estomaquée. Je m'étais attendue à deux hommes d'affaires, ou encore à deux aurores. Je pensais recevoir des hommes suffisamment vieux et bien habillés avec qui j'aurais passé la soirée la plus ennuyeuse de toute ma vie mais surtout pas à ça. Une femme… Non, même pas une femme. Miss Grimberg. L'avocate. Celle qui voulait vendre ma maison.

Elle bougea mal à aise. J'étais consciente du regard oppressant que je lui lançais et de toute l'animosité que je devais émaner mais pour le moment, peu importait. J'aurai du lui claquer la porte au nez et repartir à la cuisine mais au lieu de cela, je finis par m'écarter de l'entrée pour les laisser toutes les deux rentrées. Je les accompagnai jusqu'au salon où je les fis attendre.

-Mon père n'est pas encore arrivé. Il doit avoir pris un peu de retard dans son boulot.

Miss Grimberg hocha poliment de la tête. Puis je sortis de la pièce et rejoignit Lily.

-Alors ? A quoi ils ressemblent nos invités ? demanda Lily lorsque je pénétrai dans la cuisine.

-A une femme. Lâchai-je aigrement.

Lily posa la casserole sur la table et tourna la tête vers moi.

-Quoi ? s'étonna t-elle. Ceux sont des travestis ?

Dans une autre situation, j'aurais éclaté de rire.

-Non. Dis-je. C'est une femme. Une _vraie_ femme. Miss Grimberg. Elle a même emmené sa fille.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux parler de l'avocate?

Je hochai de la tête hargneuse.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! criai-je énervée. Il a ramené cette femme pour me forcer à signer son fichu papier ! J'ai horreur des ultimatums!

-Peut être que ça n'a rien avoir. Glissa doucement lIly. Peut être que c'est juste une amie…

-Une amie qui partage son lit, tu veux dire ?

Lily parut gênée. Elle haussa les épaules. Je serrai les dents et fixai la fenêtre. Le fait de savoir que mon père m'avait caché le nom de nos invités me mettait dans une colère noire. Il devait probablement savoir que je pensais à des hommes quand il m'en avait parlé. Et à la place, c'était cette… Et que mon père puisse imaginer une relation avec cette femme seulement quelques mois après la mort de maman… Un goût amer et pleins d'aversion me tenaillaient l'estomac et toute cette nourriture qui s'étendait devant moi me donnait soudainement la nausée. Je souris d'un air forcé à Lily qui m'observait inquiète.

-On devrait peut être aller tenir compagnie à nos invité ? dis-je finalement après avoir inspiré pour tenter de me calmer.

Lily approuva vivement de la tête.

-On prend une bouteille pour les faire patienter…

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda.

-Quoi ? fis-je.

-On a que des bouteilles plus ou moins alcoolisées.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle était venue avec sa fille ? Elle est en âge de boire un verre alcoolisé?

J'eu envie de hurler de rage comme une démente qui ne contrôle plus ses nerfs, au lieu de cela, je poussai un simple petit soupir.

-Ecoute, il y a un snack au coin de la rue. Il reste ouvert jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Je me dépêche d'y aller. Il doit bien y avoir un truc à boire pour une enfant.

Lily acquiesça et attrapa une bouteille.

-Je m'occupe d'elles. Et prend ta baguette, on ne sait jamais.

J'opinai de la tête. Je me dirigeai dans ma chmabre pour prendre manteau et baguette. En cinq minutes, j'étais dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et une fine couche de pluie s'abattait sur mon visage. Je tins ma baguette dans la main au fond de ma poche prête à agir en cas d'attaque. J'atteint le petit magasin en trois minutes. A l'intérieur, la chaleur me fit sourire. Le commerce était vide en dehors du vendeur. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui se tenait assis derrière son comptoir un livre à la main. Il leva son regard vers moi et me sourit. Je lui répondis par un petit bonjour avant de m'avancer vers les rayons. Je parcourus du regard les boissons : Vodka, whisky, vin, bière…Ah! Jus de pomme. J'attrapai deux packs et m'avançai vers le comptoir.

-Course de dernière minutes ? me demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il encaissait ma monnaie pour me rembourser.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Tu habites dans le coin? Questionna t-il.

-Au numéro 25. informai-je. Je viens d'emménager avec mon père.

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Ah, t'es nouvelle alors! Je me disais bien que je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. Oui, parce que toute le monde finis par passer par ici, un moment ou l'autre et que j'ai une très bonne mémoire.

-Tu travailles ici tout le temps ? questionnai-je.

Il secoua de la tête énergiquement.

-Non, heureusement. C'est à mon père, le magasin. Mais ce soir, il a décidé d'emmener ma mère au restaurant, alors c'est moi qui m'occupe de la fermeture!

-Tu ne fêtes pas le réveillon? M'étonnai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

-Oh si! J'ai des copains qui doivent venir me chercher à dix heures. On ira s'amuser après…

J'acquiesçai de la tête puis attrapai mon sac. Je le remerciai et m'avançai vers la sortie. Au moment où j'ouvrai la porte, il m'interpella.

-Eh ! Si jamais un jour, tu ne sais pas quoi faire, t'as qu'a venir me voir! Je te montrerai comment on s'amuse…

Je hochai de la tête, persuadée déjà que je ne le ferais pas.

-Comment tu t'appelles au fait?

-Heather. Confia-je.

Il sourit.

-Moi, c'est Pierre.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison. De retour à l'appartement, je déposai mon manteau dans le hall puis pénétrai à la cuisine déposant mes courses sur le seul coin de table libre. Des voix joyeuses me provenaient du salon parmi lesquelles je reconnus celle de papa. Je prix une des bouteilles de jus de pomme et je l'ouvris quand mon père déclara :

-Lily m'a annoncé que tu étais sortie.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni un reproche mais sa remarqua m'énerva.

-Je n'avais pas de jus de fruit pour la fille de Miss Grimberg. Et je ne pouvais pas le prévoir étant donné que tu m'as caché l'identité de tes invités. Dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Papa parut déconcerté par la colère de voix.

-Je ne t'ai rien caché. Répliqua t-il calmement. Tu ne m'as rien demandé.

-Foutaises ! lâchai-je. Ton excuse est bidon, c'est digne d'un enfant ! Tu savais très bien que je m'attendais à recevoir deux hommes , des collègues de travail !

J'avais élevé le ton d'un cran et je sentais mes muscles trembler de colère. Papa me regarda silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Je remarquai qu'il portait un élégant costume noir assorti à sa cravate .

-Heather, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi.

-Mais pourquoi elle ? criai-je l'empêchant de continuer. C'est pour la maison, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as mis en place ce plan tordu depuis le début pour m'obliger à signer!

-Ça suffit! Dit-il fermement en haussant à son tour le ton.

-Je ne signerai jamais ! Tu m'entends ? JA-MAIS!

Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un regard furibond. Papa soutint mon regard. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps où resta ainsi, mais notre petite conversation avait éveillé la curiosité. La fille de Miss Grimberg se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard effrayé. J'inspirai fortement pour me calmer et l'observai.

-Je…Je me suis perdue. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je dépassai papa pour m'approcher d'elle, un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

-Perdue ? répétai-je gentiment.

-Je…voulais aller au toilettes. Expliqua t-elle hésitante.

Je lui souris davantage.

-Viens. Je lui tendis ma main qu'elle prit volontiers et je l'amenais en fond du couloir. Je l'attendis patiemment dehors. Papa traversa le couloir, la bouteille de jus de pomme dans la main pour retourner au salon. Je serrai les dents. C'était Noël. Remus m'avait dit de ne pas laisser mon père me gâcher la fête… Il avait raison. Puis j'avais avec moi Lily. La porte des WC s'ouvrit. La petite fille de Miss Grimberg en sortit, radieuse. On retourna au salon côte à côte.

Tout le monde était déjà assis à la table. J'oubliai mes rancœurs et m'assit en face de Lily, juste à côté de Marie.

-Tu as quel âge ? demanda Lily à Marie.

-Six ans ! dit-elle fièrement.

-Tu apprends donc à lire ? remarquai-je.

Elle acquiesça vivement de la tête.

-Même que maman dit que quand je serai plus grande j'irai à Poulard

Je compris qu'elle voulait parler de Poudlard. Je souris. Marie commença à nous poser pleins de questions à Lily et moi sur Poudlard et l'école malgré les tentatives de sa mère pour la calmer. Elle était toute excitée et s'émerveillait à chacune de nos anecdotes. Lily lui parla alors des bêtises des maraudeurs ce qui la fit rire pendant presque tout le repas. Miss

Grimberg et papa nous observait silencieusement, se permettant de se parler de temps en temps. A chaque fois que l'un deux ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mon cœur s'affolait. Je ne voulait pas que l'on me parle de ma maison. Et ils n'en firent rien. Peut être que papa n'avait pas prévu une telle chose, tout compte fait.

La soirée se déroula donc de manière joyeuse et Marie réussit à nous distraire de telle sorte que je ne vis pas le temps passer. Le repas sembla plaire à tout le monde et je pouvais remercier Lily pour cela!

A 23 heures, je me retrouvai seule à la maison. Miss Grimberg venait de partir avec Marie et papa raccompagnait Lily. Je décidai qu'il était tard et que je rangerai tout demain matin. Pour ce soir, c'était le lit. J'étais épuisée. Je montai dans ma chambre, pris une douche rapidement et me faufilai dans mon lit. A peine, eu-je poser la tête sur l'oreiller, que je m'endormis.

Quelqu'un me secoua l'épaule énergiquement.

-Debout ! Heather ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux, fatiguée.

Une ombre passa devant moi. La lumière de ma chambre s'alluma. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être? Je poussai un petit grognement.

-Dépêche toi, Heather! S'impatienta la voix de mon père.

Il attrapa ma valise qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Je me redressai et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 1h15 du matin.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Marmonnai-je.

-Il faut que tu partes d'ici le plus vite possible! Expliqua t-il. Il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts dans la rue.

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je complètement réveillée.

Je me levai de mon lit, pour m'approcher de mon père. Il faisait en trois coups de baguette ma valise.

-Des mangemorts ont attaqué la boutique au coin de la rue. Informa t-il d'une voix tendue. Il y a vingt minutes à peine. Ils ont attaqué plusieurs maisons dans le quartier d'à côté… De nombreuses maisons ont pris feu…Ils peuvent revenir à tout instant. Je dois m'occuper de tout cela. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux tant que je n'ai pas mis les dispositifs pour protéger la maison. Un auror va t'accompagner jusqu'à Poudlard. Tu vas prendre le magicobus. Dumbledore est au courant. Habille-toi rapidement. Tu dois être prête dans dix minutes. Je m'occupe de tes bagages.

Il ne me laissa pas répliquer et sorti de ma chambre en trombe. Je le suivis doucement. Une agitation s'étendait dans toute la maison. A travers le balcon, je percevais le salon. Plusieurs hommes discutaient en bas, l'air inquiet. J'étais persuadée que cela faisait même un moment qu'ils étaient là. Je retournai dans ma chambre et me préparai rapidement. En dix minutes, j'étais prête. Je pris mon manteau, enfilai mon bonnet et mes gants puis m'assurai que ma baguette était bien là avant de descendre en bas.

J'attendis devant la porte d'entrée observant ma maison qui était devenue soudainement le centre des aurors. Ils s'agitaient de partout, s'interpellant, se donnant des ordres. Ils avaient tous sur le visage une expression inquiète, tendue… J'étais inquiète. Est-ce que les mangemorts étaient encore dehors?

-Marne. Grogna une voix.

Je me retournai pour trouver en face de moi, un homme impressionnant. Aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit quand je le vis. Il était plus grand que moi, avait de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres étaient vraiment perçant. Il avait quelques cicatrices sur son visage qui le rendait davantage terrifiant.

-Alastor Maugrey. Déclara t-il de sa voix bourrue. Je suis chargé de t'amener à Poudlard. On part maintenant.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il me dépassa et sorti de l'appartement. J'étais complètement perdue. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, tentant d'apercevoir papa. J'aurais voulu qu'il me dise que tout aller bien se passer. Je ne le vis nulle part et du me résoudre à suivre cet drôle d'individu. Un fois dans la rue, il sorti sa baguette et la tint dans sa main.

-Tu ferais bien de sortir aussi la tienne. Conseilla t-il jetant des regards méfiant dans tous les sens.

Et il marcha. J'adaptai ma marche à la sienne ne souhaitant pas me retrouver seule, tout en sortant ma baguette.

-On va prendre le magicobus près de St James Park. Informa t-il. On va éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ça trop tôt. Demain, les journalistes font faire suffisamment de grabuges.

On marcha le reste du temps en silence. J'avais mal au ventre et chaque petit bruissement de feuille me rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps le bus dans lequel nous nous engouffrâmes rapidement. On s'installa dans un coin, chacun assis sur son lit. Il y avait encore moins de monde que quand je l'avais pris avec Remus. Maugrey parla quelques minutes avec le chauffeur.

-Vous êtes aurors? Demandai-je.

Il acquiesça de la tête.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané directement à pré-au-lard? Questionnai-je à nouveau.

-Pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

-Parce que venir avec le magicobus, c'est plus discret?

Maugrey me jeta un regard en biais qui me paralysa.

-Votre père a donné des ordres. J'obéis. Et vous feriez bien de dormir un peu. Le voyage va durer plusieurs heures.

Je n'avais pas envie de dormir pourtant je m'allongeai. Je tournai le dos à l'auror. Je fixai le lit vide à côté du mien. J'avais l'impression d'être secoué dans tous les sens, le magicobus n'étant pas vraiment un moyen de transport très confortable. Et je devais dormir! Je repensais aux aurors qui s'agitaient chez moi. Une attaque. Il y avait eu une attaque dans le coin de ma rue. Je pensai à Pierre qui s'amusait avec ses amis. Comment réagirai t-il demain quand il rentrerait découvrirait que tout ce qu'il possédait avait été détruit ? Et tout cela le jour de Noël!

_Une ombre approchait doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant il me semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, il était un inconnu. Il s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droit devant lui, comme pour réclamer mon aide. Les formes de son corps changèrent doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée le remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement. Un regard apparut. Des yeux dorés…non des yeux jaunes. L'étrange brouillard se rassembla subitement et s'étendit vers le haut. Elle finit de prendre la forme d'un humain. Je ne réussissais pas à distinguer ses formes, ni ses contours._

_«Heather… Heather… »résonna une voix._

_Je fis un pas et l'ombre redevint fumée._

_« Maman? Maman, c'est toi? »_

_Le regard persistait toujours. Il me fixait, m'observait, me paralysait. Je ne pouvais plus bouger… L'ombre s'approchait rapidement. Elle continuait à prendre des formes successives sans jamais se déterminer. Je sentais sa présence… c'était vivant… _

_« Aide-le »_

_« Qui ? »criai-je paniquée._

_Je tournai sur moi même mais il était de partout. L'ombre était tout autour de moi, m'enveloppant. Et ce regard jaune continuait de me fixer… Tout s'approchait…, se rapprochait…, se resserrait autour de moi._

_Puis un hurlement strident retentit._

_Je me retournai vivement. L'ombre se jeta sur moi et je tombai à la renverse. Un rire moqueur retenti, aigu, froid… Les yeux jaunes se multiplièrent autour de moi. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, s'approchaient, s'éloignaient, s'approchaient à nouveau puis s'éloignaient encore._

_Et les murmures recommencèrent. D'abord comme un chuchotis désagréable puis comme un bruissement de feuilles mortes. _

_Les yeux tournaient autour de moi, s'approchant un peu plus. L'ombre volait dessus ma tête, elle me frôla…J'eu un sursaut effrayé._

Je me redressai sur le lit, le souffle saccadée.

-Ça va? Grogna la voix de Maugrey.

Je hochai de la tête, observant mes mains. Elles tremblaient. Je les posai sur mes genoux et inspirai fortement. Ses yeux… Cette ombre…

Je passai la main sur mon front en sueur et dégageai les quelques mèches sur mon visage. J'avais envie de me lever et de sortir, laissant le vent glacer fouetter mon visage. Je tournai la tête vers Maugrey. Il me regardait, insistant. Je lui souris distraitement en coin.

-Il est quel heure? Fis-je d'une voix enrouée.

-3h10. On est bientôt arrivé.

J'opinai de la tête, m'allongeant sur le dos. Je gardai les yeux ouverts tentant de vider mon esprit. Ce rêve avait toujours cette même emprise sur moi, me paralysant complètement. Que pouvait-il signifier?

-Mr…dis-je timidement. L'attaque de cette nuit… Celle avec les mangemorts a avoir avec ce Lord noir, n'est-ce pas?

Il grogna un oui à peine perceptible.

-Pourquoi a t-il attaqué aujourd'hui?

-Parce qu'il ne connaît pas Noêl. Ça aurait pu être un autre jour.

-Mais pourquoi dans ce quartier?

-Il semblerait qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Avoua Maugrey en me regardant. La manière dont il a agit démontre que ses partisans n'ont pas agi au hasard. Tout remonte jusqu'à la rue The royal Mews.

Je me tus, digérant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Comment vous avez su?

-Une patrouille. Elle a prévenu les aurors et votre père.

-Il y a une patrouille d'aurors dans ma rue ? m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi il y a une patrouille dans ma rue?

Maugrey se leva.

-On est arrivé. On descend.

Il ne répondit pas à ma question et descendit du bus, moi à ses talons. Dehors, il faisait toujours aussi noir. Maugrey me fit signe d'avancer et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Portail de Poudlard. Juste derrière, se tenait Albus Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir Alastor. Déclara la voix du directeur. Tout s'est bien passé?

- Aucun problème, professeur. Son père a du envoyer ses affaires?

-En effet. Tout est arrivé il y a cinq minutes.

Maugrey me laissa avec Dumbledore puis repartit en transplanant. Dumbledore me conduisit jusqu la salle commune de Griffondor sans m'adresser la parole.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir été surpris en train de roder dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'après une engueulade sévère du directeur, je me retrouvai seule dans la salle commune.

Mes bagages se tenaient près de la fenêtre. Dumbledore n'avait probablement pas voulu réveiller tout ma chambre en y déposant mes affaires. Je m'assis lourdement sur le premier fauteuil, étendant mes jambes. La soirée avait été très étrange. Non, elle avait été à la fois terrifiante et éprouvante.

Pourquoi y avait-il une patrouille dans ma rue ? Etait-ce moi que l'on surveillait ou mon père ? Etait-il lui-même au courant ou bien cela s'était décidé à son insu ? Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que le ministère ne fait pas confiance à mon père. Mais pourquoi ?

Je revis ces visages inquiets d'aurors. Y Avait-il eu des morts ? J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une attaque près de chez moi… Une attaque contre des moldus. Mais Maugrey ne m'a t-il pas dit qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose ? Ne cherchaient-il pas quelque chose aussi chez le secrétaire ? Je passai ma main droite sur mon visage comme si ça pouvait effacer ma mémoire. J'avais tant d'idées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête qu'elle semblait vouloir exploser d'un instant à un autre.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir mettre mes pensées de côtés et aller me coucher. J'étais lessivée et mon corps ne réclamait qu'un bon lit bien douillet. Pourtant, je restai sur place à contempler le feu qui dansait encore et toujours dans la cheminée.

J'avais peur de me rendormir, peur de rêver à nouveau. Je ne voulais plus voir ses yeux, ni cette ombre. Je ne souhaitait pas ressentir encore ce frisson de terreur, cette angoisse croissante, ce sentiment de solitude et d'impuissance.

Il était quatre heures du matin et je n'avais aucune idée de comment passer le temps. Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Je repensai aux mots de papa. Des mangemorts qui attaquent..., des maisons qui brûlent.

-Heather ? s'étonna une voix. Mais par la barbe de Merlin, tu fais quoi à Poudlard ?

Je me retournai pour apercevoir James rentrer dans la salle commune, en pyjama et les bras remplis de nourriture.

-Je…c'est que…longue histoire. Finis-je par dire observant toujours la nourriture qu'il tenait.

-J'avais un petit creux. Expliqua t-il en désignant ce qui semblait être un gâteau.

Il posa le tout sur la table basse devant la cheminée et m'observa attentivement comme s'il pouvait découvrir sur a tenue un indice de mon retour une semaine plus tôt.

-Bouge pas.

Il s'éloigna en courant presque vers son dortoir pour revenir quelques minutes après en compagnie de Stan et Sirius.

-Je ne rêve pas, hein, les mecs ?

Les trois garçons me fixèrent intensément puis secouèrent négativement de la tête. James parut quelque peu rassurer.

-Je la vois. Affirma Stan.

-Moi aussi.

-Ouais, mais le problème c'est que vous avez bu autant que moi les gars. Expliqua James.

-T'es bien réel ? interrogea Sirius. T'es la vraie Heather et pas un tour de notre imagination ?

-Vous avez bu combien de verres d'alcool les garçons ? questionnai-je.

Les trois griffondors se regardèrent, sourirent puis soulagés, vinrent s'asseoir autour de la table basse. Ils plongèrent leurs mains dans la nourriture et mangèrent silencieusement. Après s'être occupé de leur estomac, James fit le premier à reprendre ses esprits et s'interroger de ma présence.

Je leur parlai de l'attaque et de mon évacuation rapide des lieux. Cependant, je me tus en ce qui concerne la patrouille. Les garçons écoutèrent mon récit comme des enfants de cinq ans, à qui ont parle du père noël. Néanmoins, leur visage était sérieux à la fin de mon récit.

-Personne n'a été blessé? Demanda Stan.

-Aucune idée. On ne m'a rien dit.

-C'est quand même étrange que leur attaque se soit produit dans ta rue. Simple coïncidence? Releva Sirius.

J'acquiesçai. Il venait de mettre le doigt exactement là où se trouvait le problème.

-Mon père m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre que c'était de plus en plus tendu au ministère. Informa James. Il y a des attaques un peu partout et ils ont du mal à les cacher.

-Au lieu de passer leur temps à vouloir cacher des choses qui se seront forcément, il ferait bien d'essayer de les arrêter ! s'exclama Stan.

-Oh mais il essaye, Stan. Intervient Sirius amer. Seulement, le problème est toujours le même. Avouer qu'il y a des attaques, c'est avouer que le gouvernement ne contrôle pas la situation.

Je baillai, fatiguée.

-Marie ! s'exclama Stan en la voyant descendre de son dortoir. Tu te lèves bien tôt.

Elle sourit.

-Si vous pensez que je vais vous laissez ouvrir vos paquets de Noël sans moi, vous pouvez courir!

Et James et Sirius poussèrent alors en même temps un cri. Ils se levèrent précipitamment en direction de leur dortoir.

-Comment on a pu oublier que c'était le matin de Noêl! S'exclama Sirius scandalisé par son propre oubli.

Je posai ma tête contre le canapé. C'était déjà Le matin de Noêl. J'avais l'impression qu'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le réveillon de hier soir. Marie vint s'asseoir à côté de Stan. Elle me salua gentiment de la tête pendant que Stan lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé.

-Je suis désolée. Dit-elle.

-Ah non! S'écria Sirius en revenant les bras pleins de paquets. C'est le matin de noêl! On doit rire et pas pleurer!

Il s'affala sur le canapé à côté de moi et observa fièrement tous les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu. James arriva à son tour et s'assit face à Sirius.

-Alors Cornedrue ? déclara Patmol.

James lui sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à ses paquets.

-Mes parents, Remus, Peter, Toi, euh…Sandy? C'est qui elle?

Il leva le paquet portant le nom de Sandy et le secoua.

-C'est peut être fragile. Dis-je.

-Sandy ! s'exclama Sirius. La fille que tu as rencontré cet été!

-ah oui… déclara James. Mince, je ne lui ai rien envoyé, moi.

Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur ses paquets.

-Tiens, j'en ai un de Lily, Bella, Heather et Stan, Marie, un de la part de toute l'équipe de Quiddich.

-Et juste pour te faire remarquer, on y a participé aussi avec Sirius, en plus notre cadeau personnel. Indiqua Stan comme si cette information était vitale.

-Vous êtes trop sympa, les mecs ! déclara James avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Eh ! s'écria Sirius. Pourquoi je n'ai pas de cadeau de Sandy, moi?

James éclata de rire.

-C'est pas juste! Continua Black. C'est moi qui me souvient d'elle, et c'est moi qui n'ai rien !

-Ben pour une fois que c'est dans ce sens!

Sirius lança un regard faussement mauvais à James avant d'ouvrir ses paquets, heureux. Ils firent tous de même, s'émerveillant devant chacun de leur paquet. Je me levai et allai chercher les miens dans un bagage. J'avais 6 paquets. Le premier était parfaitement emballé et renfermais une grosse boite de chocolats, offerte par Peter. Je souris. On avait eu la même idée. Papa m'avait offerte de magnifique boucles d'oreilles. Elles étaient composés de trois torsades sur lesquelles une perle reposait au bout. Je fus même étonnée qu'il eut tant de goût. Remus m'offrit un collier. Il y avait deux étoiles qui y pendaient, entourant une sphère sur lesquelles il avait écrit mon prénom. Cela me fit penser à la pleine lune et j'eu envie, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, de pleurer de joie. Il avait ajouter sur un papier un petit mot. « _J'ai lancé un sort dessus… Ça commence à brûler quand un psychopathe s'approche de trop près… Remus »_

James éclata de rire. Je tournai la tête pour le voir sortir mon cadeau. Je lui souris en retour.

-Ouvre notre paquet. Déclara Sirius en désignant un truc tout en longueur.

J'attrapai le paquet qui était lourd et l'ouvrit. Je découvris une batte au couleur de Griffondor. Dessus, se trouvait dessiné un lion qui tenait entre ses pattes avant un micro. Il y avait inscrit _« Pour la meilleure commentatrice… »._

-Surtout, tu ne dois pas hésiter à frapper Sirius avec, la prochaine fois qu'il fait le con surtout comme la dernière fois. Déclara James.

Il faisait allusion à notre dernière conversation. Je les regardai, et les remerciai d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler.

-Ouais, surtout n'hésite pas à frapper. Renchérit Sirius. Surtout sur Cornedrue, il n'arrive jamais à éviter les coups!

James protesta violemment. Je ris. J'attrapai le paquet de Bella. Elle m'avais offert un cadre en bois sculpté dans lequel elle avait placé une photo d'elle, de Lily et de moi. Je souris. C'était le jour où nous avions nettoyé le jardin. Lily m'avait envoyé un livre intitulé « Cuisine facile et rapide pour les cas désespérés. » J'éclatai de rire.

La semaine se passa admirablement bien. Pendant, les après midi, alors que les garçons souhaitaient faire quelques matchs sur terrain, je pris la peine de discuter avec Marie. On s'asseyait généralement sur les gradins pour regarder les garçons et on parlait de l'école et un peu de tout. Un jour, Marie s'excusa pour tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Puis on en reparla plus. Ses sentiments envers Stan semblaient sincères et elle m'avoua que James était plus qu'un simple ami.

Tous les soirs, on s'installait sur la petite table et on jouait un jeu moldu que Stan avait ramené de chez lui… C'était le monopoly…. Son père l'avait ramené d'un voyage en Amérique. Le but consistait de ruiner son voisin et à ce jeu là, Sirius était champion. Il avait tout de suite compris le jeu et s'était impliqué à fond. Il avait rapidement compris comment gagner de l'argent, marchander et investir. Il détenait presque tous les terrains les plus chers à part un que Stan avait réussi à lui prendre. Sinon, il était le plus riche d'entre nous. Il donnait l'image du chef d'entreprise, sûr de lui, puissant et profiteur.

-Ah! S'écria Sirius. James, tu es chez moi!

Le pauvre James, poussa un long soupir. Sirius attrapa sa carte.

-Alors… Boarwalk…quatre maisons et un hôtel….800 s'il te plait.

James attrapa ses quelques billets qu'il lui restait et les compta…

-J'ai que 500.  
Sirius les lui arracha des mains.

-C'est pas grave… Je les prends… Tu me dois encore 300.

Et voilà que Sirius venait d'endetter le dernier joueur. Ce fut mon tour de jouer. Mon pion était situé sur un champs de mine. C'était l'impression que j'avais. Tout autour de moi, se trouvait de grands terrains luxueux. Je priai pour tomber sur la case chance. Je lançai le dé. 4. En plein sur Marvin Garden. Sirius sourit. Il se redressa tel un conquérant. Il attrapa la plume, sa feuille de papier et sous mon nom inscrivit des chiffres.

-Très cher Heather…déclara t-il d'une voix d'homme d'affaire. Te voilà endetté de £3522. Quand comptes-tu me faire un versement?

-Si tu voulais bien me faire crédit pour que je lance mes affaires…tentai-je.

-Encore? s'étonna Sirius. Bon d'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois.

-Eh ! Et pourquoi, tu n'as pas voulu quand je te l'ai demandé ? questionna James offensé.

-Parce que je ne prête qu'au joli fille, fidèlement au stéréotype du mec richissime.

James fit la moue.

-Allez Cornedrue…repris Sirius. Fais pas cette tête. Tu n'es pas si fauché que ça… regarde Heather… Elle ne pourra jamais s'en sortir, elle.

-Merci. Dis-je faussement blessée.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Fallait vous marier comme Stan et Marie. Déclara t-il. Regardez maintenant, ils ont tout leur bien en commun et il avance un peu mieux que vous.

Stan et Marie avait décidé de se réunir et de jouer à deux. Pour cela, Sirius avait réclamé que l'on mette 200 dans la banque. « c'est bien le prix d'un petit mariage » avait-il dit.

-Pour récupérer 3522 de dettes. Non merci. Fis-je James.

-Eh ! m'exclamai-je.

Il me sourit, désolé. Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise… Devant lui, s'étalaient toutes les cartes de ses propriétés avec maisons et hôtels ainsi que des liasses de billets. IL était vraiment le _roi des affaires._

La soirée se déroula ainsi. Je m'endettai si bien que Sirius décida que je n'étais plus en mesure de continuer. James me rejoignit rapidement. Stan et Marie résistait encore un peu bien que l'entreprise Black dominait sur tous les plans.

On alla se coucher à onze heures du soir. Je pensai à demain. Lily, Bella et Remus revenaient.

_Une ombre approchait doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant il me semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, il était un inconnu. Il s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droit devant lui, comme pour réclamer mon aide. Les formes de son corps changèrent doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée le remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement. Un regard apparut._

Je me redressai sur mon lit. Je ne dormais plus. Je n'y arrivait pas. Pas avec cette peur qui me tenaillait. Je ne faisais que somnoler. Je pris ma robe de chambre et descendit silencieusement dans la salle commune. Il était cinq heures. J'allai pour m'asseoir sur le canapé , pensant à la rentrée de demain quand un mouvement dans la cheminée attira mon attention.

Je m'approchai pour mieux voir quand une tête y apparut. C'était papa.

-Heather ? s'exclama t-il surpris. Que fais-tu là ?

-Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Expliquai-je. Et toi ?

-Ça fait des heures que j'essaie d'apercevoir quelqu'un.

-Pourquoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mon père fronça les sourcils, comme lorsqu'il est contrarié.

-James est là ? demanda t-il.

-Dans son dortoir. Il doit sûrement dormir.

-Va le chercher. Je dois lui parler.

Son ton ne demandait aucune réplique. Je le regardai interrogative.

-Pourquoi ?

-Heather… prévint-il.

Je poussai un petit soupir puis me levai et me dirigeai vers le dortoir des garçons. Je savais que papa m'observait. Je finis par rentrer dans sa chambre où seul trois lits avaient les rideau tirés. Stan avait du emménager pour les vacances. Je m'approchai du lit de James. Il dormait paisiblement et j'eu étrangement mal au ventre.

-Heather ? questionna une voix bien éveillée.

Je me retournai dans un sursaut. Sirius était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le visage étonné. Il devait être réveillé depuis aussi longtemps que moi. Je me retournai vers James et secouai son épaule fermement.

-James ? murmurai-je.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux dans un petit grognement.

-Viens. Dis-je seulement.

Et je repartis dans la salle commune. Papa attendait toujours dans la cheminée. Il attendit quelques secondes puis me rejoignit avec Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le maraudeur encore tout endormi.

Je haussai les épaules et lui désignait le visage de papa qui flottait parmi les flammes. James s'agenouilla face à lui, le visage à peine éveillé. Sirius se tint, tout près. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil, l'estomac contracté. Papa nous observa tous les trois, gêné. J'étais sûr qu'il aurait voulu parler seul à seul avec James, mais Sirius et moi étions bien installés, déterminés.

Papa dit qu'il ne voulait pas laisser la presse faire son travail. Il parla calmement, d'une voix apaisante.

Et je vis le visage de James se décomposer à chacune de ses paroles.

Il devint blême.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et tout son maintient semblait se plier sous un poids invisible et trop lourd pour lui.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Si désemparé.

James secoua alors la tête. Energiquement Violemment.

Puis il parla. D'une voix rauque, douloureuse.

Et Papa expliqua…expliqua tout. Les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses… Les victimes en multitude… Les missions plus dangereuses.

James écouta. Sans un mot. Sans rien dire. Il était redevenu un enfant. Il avait mal. Il sentait son cœur se décrocher et s'écraser violemment au fond de son estomac. Il ne pouvait pas réaliser. C'était impossible. C'était si loin de ses inquiétudes.

Puis papa disparut de la cheminée après un dernier regard désolé.

James continua de fixer la cheminé encore un instant. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, crispés ans un rictus de douleur. Puis il baissa la tête. Son menton frappa sa poitrine. Ses cheveux lui tombèrent devant les yeux. Ses deux mains étaient posées à plat sur le sol, ses bras menaçant de céder.

Sirius était assis dans la même position que James, les yeux rivés sur le feu. Son regard devint plus sombre que d'habitude. Un regard distant, comme s'il se souvenait. Une lueur de désespoir se noyait dedans. Il prit une expression d'abattement. Je perçu en lui, des blessures anciennes qui en cette nuit, réapparaissaient pour accompagner cette perte.

Je serrai les dents et contint mes larmes. J'avais la nausée, dégoûtée. Tout mon être était fatiguée de cette scène. Combien de fois devrait-elle se répéter ?

Je restai sur place, observant le cœur serré James. J'aurai du me lever et m'approcher de lui. J'aurai du lui parler, tenter de le réconforter. J'aurais peut être du lui serrer la main. Mais je ne fis rien de tout cela. Je me sentais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'avais l'impression de me revoir, il y a plusieurs mois. C'était comme si l'on venait m'annoncer encore une fois la mort de maman.

Et aucun mot ne le soulagera. Aucun geste. Aucun regard.

Et je ne pouvais même pas partager son poids.

Seul le temps se chargera de tout cela. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il y réussisse, il aura mal. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait arraché une partie de lui. Et la pire vérité, c'est que c'était le cas.

On resta touts les trois ainsi, en silence, jusqu'au matin. Ce fut Stan et Marie qui nous trouvèrent là…

James se leva alors et retourna dans son dortoir dans un mot. Il donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme dépéri.

Sirius leva enfin un regard vers moi. C'était une supplication. Je n'ai rien su faire. Il s'exila alors quelque part dans le château.

Marie et Stan m'observèrent inquiets.

Je poussai un long soupir.

-Le père de James a été tué. Avouai-je la voix enrouée.

Marie s'immobilisa. Tout son corps se raidit et ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle repensa alors, j'en étais sûre, à ce même jour qui pour elle fut aussi désastreux. Je ne dis rien de plus, incapable de trouver un mot. Je la dépassai et montai dans le dortoir.

Mon estomac se fit lourd. Je m'assis sur mon lit, mon esprit ne voyant que cette expression d'anéantissement figée sur le visage de James. Je me sentais mal, souhaitant à tout prix fuir pour oublier. C'est alors qu'une larme roula le long de ma joue. Une larme de tristesse et de colère.

Surtout ne me tuez pas! je sais que ma fin est un peu cruel...

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

A+


	11. Cauchemar

_3 mois d'attente mais voilà enfin le chapitre 11. _

_26 pages rien que pour vous !_

_Ce chapitre cache de nombreux indices pour la suite de l'histoire… Des petits indices plus ou moins voyant pour diverses choses…_

_Il est toujours autant centré sur Heather( en même temps, l'histoire est de son point de vue, alors...). Je pense que l'on découvre un autre côté de sa personnalité ici. Je vous laisse voir et me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_J'appréhende de plus en plus vos reviews à chaque publication, c'est effrayant._

_Mais merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui choisissent d'en laisser parce que ça aide pour la suite._

_Merci à vous_ : **Elise, Elayna Black, mel925, pocabie, marion86, Ewillan, Ocaora,Omb66, LK et ro**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 11: Cauchemar**

J'étais assise sur le canapé à fixer les flammes dans la cheminée. Stan et Marie s'étaient installés sur les fauteuils, à côté. J'étais presque sûre qu'ils restaient là pour ne pas me laisser seule. Ça faisait déjà deux heures et demie que James s'était enfermé dans son dortoir. Nous avions tenté de le faire sortir sans obtenir aucun résultat. Sirius avait lui aussi disparu et n'était plus réapparu depuis. J'étais complètement perdue et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je tournai la tête vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. J'espérais tant voir James descendre… Il ne pouvait pas rester seul, pas après _ça. _Je me levai doucement sous le regard interrogateur de Stan et me dirigeai vers son dortoir. Je montai les escaliers d'un pas lent et fatigué puis arrivai vers une porte fermée. Je levai ma main et donnai deux petits coups.

-James? Dis-je d'une voix douce. James, c'est Heather. S'il te plait, ouvre moi.

J'arrêtai de respirer et écoutai à travers la porte. Aucun son ne me parvenait. Aucun froissement de vêtements, indiquant un déplacement. Rien. Je poussai un long soupir.

-James…Répétai-je dans une supplication. Laisse-moi rentrer.

J'appuyai mon front contre la porte et fermai les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul.

Je restai ainsi une durée indéterminée, espérant sincèrement qu'il finirait par ouvrir la porte. J'attendis en vain. James ne vint jamais m'ouvrir la porte. Il ne produisait aucun son. Je redescendis alors dans la salle commune. Stan et Marie s'était levés.

-On va manger quelque chose dans la grande salle. Informa Stan. Tu devrais venir. Tu ne peux rien faire si James ne veut pas t'ouvrir.

-Je sais. Fis-je lentement.

Je regardai mon corps. J'étais encore en pyjama. Je m'avançai directement jusque dans mon dortoir alors que Marie et Stan sortaient. Je pris rapidement une douche, enfilai un jean et un pull noir avant de redescendre dans la salle commune. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me sécher les cheveux, le moral n'y était pas.

Je restai debout au milieu de la pièce, à regarder successivement le canapé et les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Je finis par retourner m'asseoir. Et j'attendis.

Peut être que James finirait par descendre.

A huit heures moins quart, le tableau de la grosse dame s'ouvrit et Remus s'engouffra dans la salle commune, essoufflé. Il tenait dans sa main droite le journal. Je levai la tête et croisai son regard.

-Où est James ? demanda Remus.

-Il est enfermé dans le dortoir. Annonçai-je, un énorme nœud dans l'estomac. Je ne suis pas arrivée à rentrer et Sirius a disparu dans le château.

Remus monta directement dans son dortoir sans m'adresser un seul mot de plus. Je me sentis un peu pitoyable. Je m'approchai des escaliers pour tenter d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Remus était rentré dans la chambre.

De nouvelles personnes rentrèrent dans la salle commune. Je tournai la tête, pensant que Sirius revenait. Lily et Bella rentrèrent, accompagnées de Peter.

-Comment il va ? fut la première chose que Peter demanda.

Je haussai les épaules, impuissantes.

-Je ne sais pas. Il s'est enfermé et je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler. Remus est avec lui.

Les trois griffondors acquiescèrent de la tête. On alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Peter s'éclipsa discrètement.

-Et Sirius? Questionna Bella.

-Il est parti.

-Parti ? s'étonna Lily.

-Il est sorti de la salle commune et je ne sais pas où il est. On était tous les trois ensemble quand mon père lui a annoncé.

-C'est ton père qui lui a annoncé ? s'étonna Lily. Vous ne l'avez pas appris par la gazette?

Je hochai négativement la tête sans ajouter d'autre commentaire.

Les filles ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Quelques élèves rentrèrent dans la salle commune mais aucun n'y resta.

-Je trouve ça étrange…

-Quoi donc?

Je levai la tête vers Bella. Elle avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

-Et bien… D'abord, il y a une attaque de mangemorts dans le rue précisément où tu vis depuis peu, ensuite tu dois être amené en urgence à poudlard sans beaucoup d'explications puis quelques jours après, le père de James est tué…

-Ça n'a peut être rien à voir. intervient Lily.

-Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un peu trop de coïncidence? Renchérit Bella.

Lily hocha négativement de la tête.

-Je ne crois pas. Les temps sont noirs en ce moment. C'est peut être…

-Je ne crois pas au destin ! s'écria Bella. Je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose.

Je repensai à l'article que la gazette avait sorti le lendemain de l'attaque. Un long article qui n'apprenait en réalité pas grand chose de très important, si ce n'est qu'un attaque s'était déroulée dans la rue du chef des aurors. Pas un mot sur la patrouille. Pas un mot sur les dégâts. Tout avait tourné autour de mon père et des mesures prises par le gouvernement après la mort du secrétaire général.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Heather? Demanda Bella.

Je levai vers elle un regard, perdu. Ce que je dis à propos de quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas écouté ? questionna Lily sur un ton à la limite du reproche.

-Apparemment non. Répondit Bella.

Des pas descendant du dortoir des garçons résonna, m'empêchant de répondre. On tourna toutes les trois la tête en même temps pour voir Remus arriver. Il tenait toujours le journal dans sa main ainsi que le morceau de parchemin sur lequel il travaillait si souvent avec les autres maraudeurs.

-Vous devriez aller en cours sinon vous allez être en retard. Informa Remus avant de disparaître derrière le tableau de la grosse dame.  
Bella et Lily acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Je fis de même et ensemble, je les accompagnai jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Une fois arrivée, je rejoignit la bibliothèque. J'avais une heure de libre. Et même si je pensais profiter de cette petite heure pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, je n'en fis rien. Plusieurs parchemins étaient étalés devant moi, néanmoins, j'avais l'esprit beaucoup trop occupé pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement.

Bella avait raison. Ces évènements étaient beaucoup trop proches pour n'être que des simples coïncidences, surtout avec ce mage noir. Mais en réalité, ce qui m'avait le plus blessé était l'indifférence de Remus. Certes, c'était normal qu'il souhaitait être prêt de James dans une telle situation mais au fond de moins, un sentiment de jalousie naissait. J'aurais voulu qu'il me sourit. Ou bien qu'il me parle. Enfin, j'aurais voulu qu'il fasse quelque chose pour moi. Je savais que cette réaction était égoïste, je savais que James avait plus besoin de lui que moi.

Je poussai un soupir.

L'heure passait tout doucement.

Au bout d'une demie heure, je sortis de la bibliothèque et allait me poster devant le cours de Potion. Deux heures. Rien que cette simple idée me découragea! Je m'assis par terre et sorti le livre de potion que je me mis à feuilleter, faute d'une autre occupation. Mais très vite, je me remis à penser à Remus. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Avait-il finalement réussi à convaincre James de sortir ? ou bien avait-il retrouvé Sirius? Je réalisai finalement que je me faisais du soucis. A la fois pour James et à la fois pour Sirius.

Le professeur Slughorn arriva un quart d'heure à l'avance. J'étais toujours assise par terre, le regard perdu entre deux tableaux accrochés au mur quand il m'adressa la parole.

-Miss Marne ? s'étonna t-il. Vous voilà bien à l'avance. Rentrez donc avec moi. Vous allez m'aider.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle et après hésitation, je le suivis. De toute manière, que pouvais-je faire de plus, assise par terre, à ruminer de sombres pensées ? Je suis allée poser mon sac à ma place et rejoignit le professeur Slughorn qui rangeait des papiers derrière son pupitre.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur les élixir éternels. Vous allez voir, c'est quelque chose de passionnant.

Il récupéra une pile de parchemin qu'il me tendit.

-Si vous voulez bien distribuer ceci, Miss Marne.

-Bien sûr.

J'attrapai les copies et fut étonnée du poids. Je me dirigeai vers la première table pour poser le tout. C'était drôlement lourd.

-Vous donnerez deux copies par personne.

J'opinai de la tête et commençai à distribuer ce qui allait nous occuper pendant les deux bonnes heures à suivre quand le professeur Slughorn parla à nouveau d'une voix joviale.

-J'organise une petite réception dans mes appartements, en fin de semaine. Vendredi, en fait. Si vous souhaitez venir, je suis sûr que ça vous plaira On y parlera de potions et avec le niveau que vous possédez… Vous avez un si grand avenir dans la potion. Miss Evans aussi a été invitée. Quelle adorable jeune fille. Très douée. Oh… bien sûr Mr Potter peut venir aussi.

-J'y penserai, Professeur. Si je n'ai pas trop de devoir.

Le professeur Slughorn sourit, satisfait avant de retourner à ses occupations. En réalité, je n'avais pas très envie d'aller à sa réunion. Chaque année, je me voyais inviter et chaque année, j'avais refusé gentiment, prétextant un empêchement. Je doute qu'il m'ai cru à chaque fois mais mon absence ne doit pas être indispensable. Il invite tellement d'élèves à l'avenir, à la famille, au nom ou à la fortune prestigieux qu'une de moins ne doit pas vraiment le déranger.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'eus finis de tout distribuer et j'allais m'asseoir à ma chaise, ouvrant mon livre de potion, faute d'une autre occupation. Encore.

La sonnerie sonna finalement et petit à petit, les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle. Lily s'approcha de moi.

-Pas de nouvelles de James ? demanda t-elle.

Je secouai négativement la tête. Elle poussa un petit soupir, jeta un œil à la porte et ne le voyant nulle part parti rejoindre sa place à côté de Severus. Bella, une fois qu'elle eut sortie ses affaires, se retourna vers moi.

-Pas de nouvelles de Sirius ? interrogea t-elle.

Je secouai, encore, négativement la tête.

-Merci. Fit-elle.

Peter rentra finalement, seul. Je l'attrapai par le bras avant qu'il ne rejoigne sa place, au premier rang.

-Ils sont où?

Il hocha les épaules.

-James est toujours dans sa chambre. dit-il. Remus était partie chercher Sirius.

Il se détacha de mon emprise et rejoignit sa chaise.

Bella et Lily me scrutaient de leurs yeux. Je levai les mains en l'air pour leur faire comprendre que je n'étais pas mieux informée.

Après nous avoir dicté notre programme du cours, chacun commença sa tâche. On travaillait la théorie, aujourd'hui. C'était tout, sauf passionnant.

-Mais où sont donc Mr Black, Lupin et Potter ? s'exclama alors le professeur Slughorn, au bout d'une demie-heure de cours.

Lily et Bella se jetèrent un regard équivoque.

-Probablement encore en train de faire des bêtises. Murmura un élève de serpentard suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Son camarade sourit, narquois, alors que les griffondors le fusillaient du regard. Tout le monde avait du lire l'article dans la gazette et tous les griffondors semblaient s'être soudés pour soutenir James. C'était rassurant, réconfortant d'une certaine manière.

-Le père de James, Mr Potter est décédé, professeur. Annonça Lily d'une voix claire pour couvrir les chuchotements des élèves. Et même si certaines personnes, ici, ne peuvent pas comprendre, je suis sûre Professeur que vous, vous le pouvez.

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je comprends, Miss Evans. Dit-il dans un mince sourire pour Lily. Que tout le monde retourne à son travail, maintenant.

Le professeur inscrivit quelque chose sur un parchemin, secouant la tête, irrité. C'est alors que je remarquai, qu'il lisait la gazette. Je n'avais même pas lu l'article. Que pouvait-il dire de plus que mon père sinon des calomnies ? Je mis à mordiller le bout de ma plume, puis reportai mon attention vers mon travail.

A peine avons-nous plongé notre nez dans nos livres que la porte s'ouvrit. Remus apparut essoufflé, les joues rouges et visiblement gêné.

-Je… Professeur, je suis désolé mais…

-Ça ira, Mr Lupin. Venez vous asseoir.

Lupin acquiesça et s'avança dans la pièce. Sirius fit irruption juste derrière lui et referma la porte très discrètement comme s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'on remarque son entrée, ce qui malheureusement n'échappa à personne. Il devait se sentir prisonnier des regards, comme une bête curieuse. Il parcourut la pièce, le regard sombre et menaçant. IL jeta un œil à Remus puis finit pas s'asseoir à côté de moi. Remus rejoignit à son tour son bureau m'ignorant totalement. Je ne détachai pas mes yeux de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr qu'il était absorbé par son travail. J'étais d'autant plus irrité par le fait qu'Hannah s'était retournée pour lui expliquer. Et il lui avait sourit. Gentiment. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être aussi aimable ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps sur ce sujet. Sirius avait croisé ses bras sur la table et avait posé sa tête dessus. Il regardait fixement devant lui, sans la moindre expression sur le visage. Je l'observai un petit moment, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Je me résolus à le laisser tranquille. C'est donc avec un profond sentiment d'impuissance et un peu de rancœur que je plongeai encore une fois mon attention sur mon travail. Je me reportai à la page trente six de mon livre et commençai à lire.

A dix heures et demi, je fermai brusquement mon manuel. Je n'avais pas lu plus de cinq lignes en une heure. J'étais à la fois trop préoccupée et fatiguée pour continuer. J'attrapai une feuille et tentai de répondre aux questions de manière convenable. Sirius n'avait toujours pas bougé. Immobile. Effacé.

Remus semblait plus gribouiller sur son parchemin qu'écrire. Durant la demie-heure qu'il resta, j'écris une vingtaine de lignes, plus pour me donner l'impression d'avoir travaillé qu'autre chose.

-Laissez vos copies sur le bureau. Déclara la voix du professeur. Je les ramasserai pour y jeter un œil. Peut être même que je les noterai. Mr Black et Lupin, étant arrive en retard, vous en êtes dispensé.

La sonnerie retentit alors tout de suite. Sirius se redressa, il attrapa son sac et sortit le premier de la salle. Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac laissant ma copie sur mon pupitre. J'étais bonne pour avoir un zéro.

Remus me passa devant et en deux enjambé s'élança à la poursuite de Sirius. Je le regardai disparaître, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Lily et Bella s'approchèrent de moi aussi rapidement, me posant une multitude de questions.

-J'en sais rien ! lâchai-je irritée. Il n'a pas ouvert la bouche et mon copain m'ignore ! Alors, si vous voulez vraiment savoir quelque chose, adressez-vous directement à Remus !

J'attrapai mon sac et les laissai là, interloquée. Je courrai presque. Je m'arrêtai juste devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque, inspirant profondément. Je devais me calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de se mettre en colère. Et pourtant… Je venais de rendre une copie qui valait guère plus qu'une copie blanche. Remus m'ignorait. Et je me rendais compte que Lily et Bella était beaucoup plus proche. Le plus étonnant, c'est que j'aurais du le savoir. Lily et Bella sont très bonnes amies depuis leur première année. Moi, ça faisait seulement quelques mois.

Je rentrai finalement dans la bibliothèque. Je repérai une table vide, près de la fenêtre. J'allai m'y installer. Je sortis mes notes de potion. C'était plus un geste habituel qu'une grande envie. Je savais pertinemment que si je n'avais pas réussi à me concentrer pendant le cours, maintenant, j'avais encore moins de chance.

Je fus pris d'une douleur dans l'estomac. Mon corps m'indiquait qu'il avait faim. Je réalisai que je n'avais rien mangé depuis ce matin. Sans hésiter davantage, je me levai, laissant mes affaires sur place, prenant seulement mon sac et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver la cuisine. Les elfes se précipitèrent sur moi et je réclamai trois croissants. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'étais de retour. A ma grande surprise, je vis que ma table n'était plus vide. Un garçon s'était assis, face à mes affaires. Il était en sixième année, un serdaigle, je crois. Je l'avais déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises bien que ne connaissant pas son nom. Après tout, il avait une apparence singulière. Déjà, il était très, très grand, atteignant facilement les 1m90. Mais le plus étonnant était sans doute sa crête iroquoise qui, accompagnée de son uniforme rendait son apparence encore plus étrange.

Je m'approchai de ma table et m'assit. Il leva vers moi ses yeux verts et me sourit.

-Ça te gène, si je travaille là ? demanda t-il.

Je secouai négativement la tête, posai mon sac sur la table et l'ouvrit suffisamment pour apercevoir les croissants. J'en découpai un morceau que j'engouffrai rapidement, jetant un œil méfiant vers la bibliothécaire. Je procédais ainsi en lisant mon livre de potion tranquillement. Brusquement, le serdaigle posa sa main sur mon sac m'empêchant d'attraper le dernier morceau de croissant. J'allai protester quand je vis Madame Bibine passer à côté de moi. Je retins ma respiration, gardant l'air le plus naturel possible. Le serdaigle retira sa main lorsque la bibliothécaire s'éloigna.

-Merci. Soufflai-je.

-De rien. Répondit-il.

Il replongea dans son devoir, aussi concentré que s'il n'avait jamais eu d'interruption. Je le regardai un peu interloqué et alors que j'allai me remettre à mes potions, il leva ses yeux vers moi. Il paraissait à la fois intrigué et curieux.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça, un peu stupide ? interrogea t-il.

Je dus le regarder étrangement car il poursuivit immédiatement.

-De manger des croissants à moins d'une heure du déjeuner ?

-J'avais faim. Fis-je.

-Oui mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ? demanda t-il.

-Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin.

-Mais pour une heure, c'est un peu bête, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliquai-je. Je mange bien quand je veux.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'était juste pour savoir.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir, lut deux ou trois phrases de son livre et inscrivit plusieurs mots sur son parchemin.

-En fait, je voulais juste savoir comment tu répondrais. S'exclama t-il au bout de cinq minutes.  
J'abandonnai ma lecture, me disant que jamais je ne réussirai à finir ce travail, pour l'observer. Il avait posé sa plume au dessus de son parchemin et avait croisé ses bras sur la table.

-J'ai fait comme toi, une fois. Grignoter à 11heures parce que je n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuné. Mon père m'a posé les mêmes questions. Je voulais juste savoir ce que quelqu'un d'autre aurait répondu.

Je devais avoir sur le visage une expression d'étonnement car il rajouta :

-Je sais…C'est bizarre.

-Euh …Non…C'est juste que…

-Tu peux le dire. Me coupa t-il. Tu ne seras pas la première.

-Non, c'est que…

-Je ne le prendrais pas mal, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Je trouve que tu es…

-Bizarre ? étrange ? anormal ? excentrique ? vas-y, n'hésite pas. On me les a déjà tous sorti !!

-Tu peux arrêter de me couper la parole ? m'écriai-je alors ce qui me valut un regard noir de la part de Madame Bibine.

Le serdaigle sourit.

-Tu agi toujours comme ça ?repris-je plus doucement.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Apparemment. Mon frère, Matt, l'affirme en tout cas.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

-Alors ? Je suis bizarre ?

-Non. Tes questions sont justes surprenantes.

Il parut surpris par ma réponse.

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama t-il. Je ne savais pas que des gens comme ça existait !

-Pardon ?

-Tu es toujours comme ça ? A ne pas vouloir dire quelque chose parce que tu ne veux pas blesser ?

-ça n'a rien avoir. Répondis-je. Je suis sincère quand je dis que tes questions sont surprenantes.

-Mais tu me trouves étrange ?

-Non.

-Si, tu dois forcément me trouver étrange…

-Non.

-Même si je te dis que je raffole des Sex Pistoles, un groupe moldu ?

-Je n'ai rien contre les moldus.

-Oui mais…

-Oh et puis crois ce que tu veux ! lâchai-je.

Il laissa un petit instant de silence entre nous.

-Tu t'énerves vite, aussi. Nota t-il. Alors avoue, au moins, que je t'agace !

Je poussai un soupir plein d'irritation. Il sourit.

-Oui, tu me m'agaces ! Mais tout le monde m'agace en ce moment ! D'accord ?

Il se redressa et leva les mains en signe de paix.

-D'accord.

-Bien ! dis-je, en rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac.

-Je m'appelle Andrew O'Neil. Irlandais d'origine par mes parents. Et toi, c'est Heather Marne, n'est-ce pas ?

J'arrêtai mon rangement pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il connaissait mon prénom.

-Tu…

-On avait cours de Métamorphose dans la même classe les années précédentes. Déclara t-il. Tu étais toujours assise au troisième rang , à côté du mur.

-Comment…

-Tu étais tellement nulle dans cette matière que je m'amusais à t'observer. Avoua t-il de bonne humeur.

Je le fusillai du regard et fourrai mes affaires dans mon sac plus rapidement. Comment osait-il ?

-Tu ne devrais pas le prendre aussi mal. Continua t-il. Moi, je suis absolument nulle en potion.

-Pas étonnant. Il faut savoir doser, ce dont tu sembles incapable. Ripostai-je énervée.

-Bien envoyé. Dit-il calmement. Je l'ai mérité.

Je ne lui fait pas dire! Je le trouvais très irritant mais à la fois il y avait quelque chose de sympathique en lui.

Je me levai et mis mon sac sur une épaule.

-Heather ? m'appela t-il.

-Andrew ? répétai-je moqueuse.

Il s'était tourné sur sa chaise pour pouvoir me regarder.

-Si on veut être ami, tu devra arrêter de t'énerver pour pas grand chose.

Un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

-Si je décidai d'être ton amie, tu devra apprendre à mesurer tes paroles.

Je lui rendis son sourire de vainqueur puis tournai les talons et sorti de la bibliothèque, fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Je rejoignis les filles à midi pour manger. Je ne dis presque rien pendant le dîner, retrouvant ma morosité. Remus n'est pas réapparut. Ni Sirius. J'étais épuisée… A 14 heures, je rejoignit seule mon cour de Runes anciennes. Remus n'y vient pas.

J'avais réussi à emprunter un exemplaire de la gazette. C'était un bref article, assez neutre qui annonçait la mort en service de Charlus Potter, auror.

Pendant mon heure libre de 15 à 16h, je décidai de rejoindre la salle commune. Je montai dans ma chambre pour vider mon sac et laissai seulement le nécessaire à mes futurs deux heures de métamorphose.

Quand je redescendis dans la salle commune, un tintamarre me fit sursauter. Il provenait du dortoir des garçons. J'hésitai un petit moment puis décidai d'aller voir. Je portai deux petits coups à la porte.

-TU n'est pas obligé de te comporter comme si j'étais en Porcelaine ! cria James en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Je me figeai sur place, surprise, exactement comme lui. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de retourner vers son lit.

-Désolé. Fit-il. Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Je fis signe de la main pour dire que je ne lui en tenait pas cas mais il me tournait déjà le dos. Il avait sorti sa malle et commençai à y mettre quelques affaires. Je le regardais faire sans rien dire.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? demandai-je.

James secoua négativement la têt.

-J'ai finis.

Il ferma sa malle et la posa au pied de son lit. Il devait probablement partir ce soir pour l'enterrement. James se laissa tomber sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur le haut plafond. Il lâcha un long soupir douloureux. Je m'approchai et viens me coucher à côté de lui. On garda le silence un petit moment. J'aurai voulu trouver quelque chose à dire, comme il l'avait si bien fait avec moi mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

-Remus a du un peu te délaisser aujourd'hui. Nota James. Je suis désolé.

-Sois pas stupide, James. Il devait être avec toi.

-Ouais… Peut être… Tu sais, il est ma famille avec Sirius et aujourd'hui, sa présence m'a vraiment aidé et...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, James. Je comprends.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

-Heather ?

-Mm ?

-Je sais que tu ne risques rien à Poudlard, avec Dumbledore et tous les professeurs, mais j'aimerai quand même que tu te méfies.

Je me redressai sur un coude et observai James.

-Me méfier ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Mon père travaillait avec le tien.

-Je sais.

-Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Pas comme patron et subordonné.

James s'assit sur le lit.

-J'ai intercepté un bout d'une conversation cet été quand je passai près du bureau de mon père. Tu étais en bas avec Sirius. Il parlait d'un problème survenue il y a plusieurs semaines… Puis mon père a dit qu'il fallait avertir Carl tout de suite. Son ton était plutôt inquiet. Ton père a dit qu'il irait le voir en revenant du bureau.

-Qui est Carl ? demandai-je, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite.

-C'est ce que je me suis demandé. Mon père n'avait aucun ami du nom Carl.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Le mien non plus.

-J'ai pensé que c'était un collègue de travail et j'ai finis par oublier. Puis tout m'est revenu, il y a plusieurs semaines quand la gazette du sorcier a annoncé la mort du secrétaire générale.

-Vaughan ? m'exclamai-je.

James acquiesça.

-Il s'appelle Carl Vaughan. Précisa t-il.

-Mais en quoi…

-Ecoute, Heather… Ça n'a peut être aucun rapport mais Vaughan est mort, puis il y a eu mon père… Tous les deux semblent avoir été interrogé. Ils cherchent quelque chose. J'en suis sûr. Il reste ton père maintenant et à moins qu'ils ne soient plus nombreux…

-Tu penses qu'ils vont le tuer ?

James haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais fais quand même attention à toi, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et James parut légèrement soulagé. Je pris la peine de le regarder attentivement. Il paraissait fatigué. Et c'était tout à fait normal.

-Tu peux me laisser seul ? demanda alors James.

Je me levai.

-Bien sûr.

Je sortis de son dortoir sans attendre. Je pris mes affaires que j'avais posé dans la salle commune et sorti dans les couloirs. J'avais métamorphose.

Les deux heures me parurent affreusement longues et ennuyeuses. McGonagall me parlait de toute sorte de sorts, mais elle aurait aussi bien pu me parler en Chinois, ça n'aurait rien changer. Elle du remarquer mon manque de concentration parce qu'elle finit le cours dix minutes plus tôt ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Je sortis finalement soulagé de la salle de classe. Remus était assis par terre contre le mur d'en face. Il se leva immédiatement à ma vue.

-Salut. Dit-il avec un mince sourire.

Je lui répondis à mon tour. Sans enthousiasme et commençai à marcher jusqu'au dortoir pour poser mon sac avant d'aller manger.

-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda t-il, visiblement inquiet.

-Pas du tout. Répondis-je sur un ton qui me contredisait.

Remus lâcha un long soupir. Je sais que mon comportement était stupide mais j'avais cet étrange sentiment d'amertume qui fourmillait en moi depuis le début de la journée.

-Tu sais. Dis-je en continuant d'avancer dans le couloir sans le regarder. Ce qui m'énerve le plus, ce n'est pas tant que tu sois resté toute la journée avec James et Sirius. Je sais qu'ils sont tes amis mais tu m'as complètement ignoré. Pas un regard, Remus!

-Je sais mais…

-J'ai rencontré un garçon aujourd'hui. Lâchai-je subitement. Il a été charmant bien qu'un peu pénible. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de faire partie du décors.

Remus m'attrapa le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda t-il, une once de colère dans la voix

Je me dégageais.

-Rien. Laisse tomber.

Remus vint se placer devant moi, le visage déterminé.

-Non, attends. Que veux-tu dire?

-je veux dire qu'aujourd'hui, je me suis sentie des plus inutiles. Toi, tu as tes amis. Lily et Bella sont amies. Et moi, c'était comme si j'étais presque invisible.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Attends Heather, je ne te suis plus. Dit-il avec colère. Ne me dis pas que tu recommences à penser que tu es toute seule ? Lily m'a dit toute à l'heure que tu les avais fui toute la journée.

-Bien évidemment, c'est ma faute.

-Arrête! Dit Remus. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? On ne te porte pas assez d'intérêt?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! répliquai-je énervée.

-Alors où est … Je ne comprends pas…

-Il y a tous ces regards éloquent entre elles. Toute cette complicité qui les unis. Et c'est exactement pareil avec toi, James et Sirius. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes amis depuis près de six ans ! Pas moi.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce que je venais de réaliser aujourd'hui ? Certes, ils m'avaient tous accepter comme leur amie et ils étaient là pour moi. Mais il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait ces liens qu'ils avaient tous appris à tisser par le passé entre eux.

-C'est pas grave. Oublie. Fis-je dans un soupir.

Je le dépassai et continuai ma marche. Remus resta à l'arrière, immobile.

-_Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin… _se mit à chanter la voix de Peeves.

Je me retournai pour voir Remus lancer à l'esprit frappeur un regard noir.

-_Lupin le turlupin zinzin ! Zinzin Lupin le turlupin… _continua t-il en commençant à tourner au tour du griffondor.

-Ferme la. Cracha Remus. Ferme la ou je te jure que l'on va te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Peeves s'arrêta de chanter pour observer Remus. Son regard était légèrement teinté de crainte. Il semblait mesurer la menace. Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps et en quelques enjambés arriva à ma hauteur.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il.

-D'accord.

Et sans davantage de mots, on rejoignit la salle commune, laissant Peeves continuer sa chanson.

Le dîner de ce soir se déroula plutôt bien malgré l'absence assez pesante de James et Sirius. Remus nous informa qu'ils reviendraient tous les deux mercredi soirs.

Ce soir là, je ne restai pas longtemps dans la salle commune et montai rapidement me coucher, tombant littéralement de fatigue.

Les premières heures, je dormis d'un sommeil profond puis les cauchemars reprirent.

_Une ombre approchait doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant il me semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, il était un inconnu. Il s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droit devant lui, comme pour réclamer mon aide. Les formes de son corps changèrent doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée le remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement. Un regard apparut. Des yeux dorés…non des yeux jaunes. L'étrange brouillard se rassembla subitement et s'étendit vers le haut. Elle finit de prendre la forme d'un humain. Je ne réussissais pas à distinguer ses formes, ni ses contours._

_«Heather… Heather… »résonna une voix._

_Je fis un pas et l'ombre redevint fumée._

_« Maman? Maman, c'est toi? »_

_Le regard persistait toujours. Il me fixait, m'observait, me paralysait. Je ne pouvais plus bouger… L'ombre s'approchait rapidement. Elle continuait à prendre des formes successives sans jamais se déterminer. Je sentais sa présence… c'était vivant…_

_« Aide-le »_

_« Qui ? »criai-je paniquée._

_Je tournai sur moi même mais il était de partout. L'ombre était tout autour de moi, m'enveloppant. Et ce regard jaune continuait de me fixer… Tout s'approchait…, se rapprochait…, se resserrait autour de moi._

_Puis un hurlement strident retentit._

_Je me retournai vivement. L'ombre se jeta sur moi et je tombai à la renverse. Un rire moqueur retenti, aigu, froid… Les yeux jaunes se multiplièrent autour de moi. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, s'approchaient, s'éloignaient, s'approchaient à nouveau puis s'éloignaient encore._

_Et les murmures recommencèrent. D'abord comme un chuchotis désagréable puis comme un bruissement de feuilles mortes. _

_Les yeux tournaient autour de moi, s'approchant un peu plus. L'ombre volait dessus ma tête, elle me frôla…J'eu un sursaut effrayé._

_Mon sang se glaça d'effroi. _

_Un croassement résonna derrière moi. Je me tournai vivement, mon cœur frappant violemment ma poitrine. Un corbeau se posa devant moi. Un corbeau dont les yeux jaunes et malsains m'observait. Il croassa encore une fois puis s'éloigna. L'ombre s'écarta… Elle s'agita, se tordit, s'étira puis pris la forme d'un humain. Je voulu pousser un hurlement pourtant aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je tentai de crier, d'appeler à l'aide mais c'était comme si j'étais aphone._

_Des personnes apparurent au loin_. _Je ne pouvais pas les voir mais je savais que c'était les maraudeurs et les filles. Je les appelai sans qu'aucun son ne sortent de ma gorge. Je faisais de grands gestes mais ils ne me voyaient pas. _

_Puis le corbeau vint se poser devant moi, me fixant de ses gros yeux hideux. Il croassa._

Une fois encore mon réveil fut brutale. J'étais tremblante et en sueur. J'allai prendre une douche froide pour me calmer mais une fois de retour dans mon lit, je ne réussis pas à fermer l'œil. Je ne cessai de tourner, poussant à chaque fois de long soupir. Je finis par me lever.

Sans vraiment savoir comment je pris cette décision, je me retrouvais devant la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Mon cœur frappait violemment ma poitrine. Doucement, je tournai la poigné et pénétrai dans l'antre des garçons. Tout était dans le noir. Trois lits avaient les rideaux tirés. L'un devait être celui de Stan, l'autre de Peter et le dernier celui de Remus.

Heureusement, j'étais déjà venue ici et je connaissais un peu la géographie des lieus. Donc, c'est sans me tromper que je me dirigeai vers le lit de Remus. J'écartai légèrement le rideau. Remus était couché sur le côté, l'air calme.

-Heather ? murmura t-il alors en ouvrant les yeux.

J'eus un petit sursaut de le voir éveillé. Je n'avais pourtant pas fait beaucoup de bruit. Il se redressa sur un coude et m'observa inquiet.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-il dans un murmure.

Je sentis le rouge monter à mes joues, réalisant brusquement ce que je faisais. Mais la perspective de retrouver mon lit ne m'enchantait pas non plus.

-Je…Je peux rester avec toi ? interrogeai-je hésitante.

Remus me scruta de ses yeux bleu-gris pendant un petit instant puis finis par se pousser vers le bord tout en arrachant les couvertures de son lit.

-Viens. Dit-il doucement.

Toute tremblante, je me faufilai dans son lit. Il remit les couvertures sur nous après avoir arrangé le rideaux. Ma respiration devenait plus difficile, mon cœur battant la chamade.

Remus passa son bras autour de ma taille, sa main se posant sur mon ventre. Je restai assez tendue.

-Ça va aller ? chuchota t-il.

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête. Remus déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Ce simple geste me rassura et je me décontractai. J'enroulai mes doigts aux siens, posés sur mon ventre, puis appuyai davantage mon dos contre son torse.

Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir, à la fois effrayée de refaire mon cauchemar et excitée d'être dans ses bras. Remus ne sembla pas lui non plus dormir mais on resta là, jusqu'au petit matin, sans parler.

Tout le temps que je restai coller contre lui, je pus sentir son cœur, qui à l'instar du mien, se débattait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Au petit jour, alors que tout le monde dormait encore profondément, je rejoignis mon dortoir pour aller m'habiller, évitent ainsi les regards curieux.

En dix minutes, je fus prête et retrouvai Remus près du tableau de la grosse dame à m'attendre. On descendit à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Elle était entièrement vide à l'exception du directeur. Pas un élève. Pas un professeur. A notre arrivée, le professeur Dumbledore leva vers nous un regard bleu perçant mais amicale. Il nous salua gentiment. Remus et moi allâmes nous asseoir à table.

-Dans la lettre que tu m'as envoyé pendant les vacances pour m'avertir que tu ne pourrais pas venir à pré au lard, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne disais pas tout. Avoua Remus après avoir engouffré avec appétit un énorme petit déjeuné tandis que je me contentai d'une pomme.

-Tu devrais mieux manger. Rajouta t-il.

-On pourrait aller ailleurs ? demandai-je.

Je ne souhaitais pas discuter ici, sachant que le professeur Dumbledore n'était qu'à quelques mètres de nous et qu'avec le manque évident de conversation dans la salle, la nôtre aurait été largement à sa portée. Remus sembla me comprendre car il acquiesça et on quitta la grande salle pour une salle de classe abandonnée, alors qu'un groupe de deuxième année arrivait.

-Ce n'étais pas une simple attaque de mangemort, ce soir là. Avouai-je alors à Remus lorsque je fus sûr que nous étions seuls.

On avait finalement décidé de rejoindre la salle commune, et étant donné que tout le monde avait disparu des dortoirs, on avait pris place sur son lit. J'avais posé ma tête sur son ventre alors qu'il était installé sur le dos.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Et bien l'attaque, d'après ce qu'à pu me dire Maugrey, progressait jusqu'à la rue où je vis. Il a même dit que les mangemort semblaient chercher quelque chose. Maugrey a dit que c'est une patrouille qui les avait avertis.

-Une patrouille ? s'écria Remus.

-Ouais.

-Et tu penses qu'elle surveillait qui ? Toi ? ou ton père ?

Je haussai les épaules. Puis je repensai à ce que James m'avait dit. Je décidai que je pouvais faire confiance à Remus.

-James pense que son père, le tien et le secrétaire générale avaient une affaire ensemble ? s'exclama Remus étonné. Il se pourrait donc que les mangemort cherchent vraiment quelque chose.

-Et que la dernière personne qui en connaissent l'emplacement soit mon père ?

Remus poussa un soupir.

-Pourquoi mettre une patrouille dans la rue, sinon ?

Je me mis sur le ventre pour mieux voir Remus. Il paraissait pensif.

-Tu es inquiète ? interrogea t-il alors.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Avouai-je sincèrement.

Je devrais être terrifiée mais au fond, je ne me sentais pas en danger.

Remus déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était tendre. C'était bon, surtout.

-Et sinon, ton dîner de Noël s'est bien passé ?

-Mon père avait invité Miss Grimberg. Dis-je.

-Mince. Et alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Pas aussi mal que je n'aurais pensé, en fait.

-Ils ne t'ont pas parler de la maison? Questionna t-il.

-Non. Heureusement. J'avoue même qu'elle est plutôt jolie.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne fait pas amie-amie avec. Ajoutai-je devant son regard rieur. Mais elle a été aimable.

-Oh… Et peut être qu'elle a une aventure avec…

-Si tu finis ta phrase, je t'assomme. Coupai-je.

Remus rit.

-D'accord. D'accord. Mais surtout ne me tue pas…

J'émis un petit rire sarcastique.

-Et elle a une fille de six ans. Marie.

-Fais attention, Heather. C'est pénible les petites sœur à cet âge là. Nota Remus avec un regard moqueur. Elle voudra imiter ton style vestimentaire. Elle te piquera ton maquillage…

Je lui donnais une petite tape sur la poitrine ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

-T'es pas drôle. Dis-je.

Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement. Les cours me permettaient de m'assoupir un peu jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick décide de m'utiliser comme cobaye pour me réveiller. J'avais eu la malchance de m'endormir complètement en plein milieu de son cours.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose Heather. Déclara Remus à la fin du cours. Tu donnes l'impression que tu vas tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Ça fait combien de nuit que tu ne dors pas ?

-Plusieurs. Mais ça va aller.

Malheureusement, en fin de journée, après mes heures à l'infirmerie, j'étais encore plus fatiguée. Je m'écroulai sur le canapé à côté de Remus dans un long soupir. Bella et Lily qui jouait au échec juste à côté, me regardèrent inquiète. J'appuyai ma tête contre l'épaule de Remus et fermai les yeux.

-Tu me réveilles avant le dîner, si jamais je me m'endort, hein ? demandai-je à Remus.

-Mince, j'avais l'intention de te faire mourir de faim. Chuchota Remus.

Je souris sans ouvrir les yeux et me laissai porter par sa respiration qui eu l'effet d'une berceuse.

« _-Tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous !_

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler._

_-Laisse les tranquille._

_-Tu crois sincèrement que tout arrive par hasard ? C'est ta faute, tout ça_. _Part. Tout ça, c'est ta faute. Tout._

_-Mais…tentai-je, les larmes au bord des yeux. S'il vous plait, je…_

_Leur visage était déformés par la colère et le dégoût. Je jetai un œil à James. Il était penché sur un corps. Je ne réussissais pas à voir son visage. _

_-Où est Remus ? demandai-je. Il sait que ce n'est pas…_

_-IL ne veut plus te voir._

_-Mais…_

_-Hors de notre vue ! crièrent les voix. _

_L'un s'approcha de moi et me poussa brusquement vers l'arrière. Sous le coup de la violence, je tombai sur les fesses. Je fermai quelques secondes les yeux. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me rejetaient tous ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire ? _

_Je soulevai mes paupières. J'étais seule. Je bougeai la tête dans tous les sens mais c'était un fait incontestable. J'étais littéralement seule. Autour de moi, tout était noir. Le sol, le ciel, les parois… Je ne distinguais plus le sol du ciel… C'était comme si j'étais dans un trou noir, isolée de tous. _

_Je réussis à distinguer un chuchotement lointain. J'avais l'impression d'être épiée.. »_

-Heather!

Je me levai dans un sursaut. Mes muscles tremblaient. En quelques minutes, je réalisai que j'étais toujours dans la salle commune. Beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers moi, effarés. Je distinguais dans les yeux de Lily et Bella de l'inquiétude. Remus posa une main affectueuse sur mon épaule. J'inspirai profondément.

-Ça va aller ? interrogea Remus.

Je hochai la tête, peu convaincue moi même.

-Viens, on va manger, ça va te changer les idées. Déclara Remus en m'attrapant la main.

Le repas ne fut pas joyeux. Je n'arrivai pas à manger quoi que ce soit et les quelques morceaux de viandes que je réussis à avaler me restaient en travers de la gorge. Remus me regardait anxieux. Je souriais de tant en tant mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer. Mes paupières étaient lourdes.

-Si tu allais voir Pomfresh, Heather. Proposa Remus à la fin du repas quand on rejoignait la salle commune.

-Parce que j'ai fait un cauchemar ?

-Ce n'est pas le premier.

-Elle est infirmière. Elle ne peut rien contre les cauchemars.

-Elle pourrait te donner une potion pour t'aider à dormir. Elle l'a déjà fait pour moi.

On arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame. La salle commune était pleine. JE n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir du monde, ce soir.

-On peut aller dans ton dortoir ? proposai-je à Remus.

Il parut hésiter puis accepta. On monta les escaliers sous le regards de certains élèves. Une fois arrivée, je me laissai tomber sur le lit de Remus avec un petit soupir d'aise. Il s'assit par terre, au bord du lit, la tête appuyée contre le matelas.

-C'est quoi tes cauchemars ? demanda t-il en effleurant ma main de son index.

-C'est compliqué. Fis-je.

-On a toute la soirée.

J'inspirai à fond. Je tentai de lui raconter ce que je voyais dans les moindres détails. J'essayais de lui faire comprendre les désagréables sensations que je ressentais. Mais il ne pourrait jamais vraiment « savoir ». Un cauchemar est terrifiant pour celui qui le vit seulement. Remus faisait un très bon auditoire. Il écoutait sans jamais interrompre, montrant tout au long du récit de l'intérêt.

Il ne réussit pas plus que moi à expliquer la signification du corbeau ou bien de l'ombre. Finalement la discussion prit fin et Remus me proposa une partie d'échec. On joua jusqu'à 11 heures du soir.

-Remus ?

-Hum ?

-J'ai pas envie d'aller dormir.

-Quoi ? fit-il en levant les yeux de sa valise dans laquelle il rangeait l'échiquier.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire de cauchemars.

Remus m'observa attentivement et je me sentis assez mal à l'aise.

-Très bien. Dit-il finalement en venant s'installer à côté de moi.

Je m'approchai de lui pour ne pas tomber du lit et posai ma tête sur son torse.

-Qu'est-ce que vont dire Peter et Stan ? interrogeai-je inquiète.

-Peter ne dira rien. Il est discret. Stan, quant à lui, n'a absolument rien à dire.

J'aurais voulu demander pourquoi mais je m'abstiens. On resta ainsi très longtemps à discuter de tout et de rien. Vers minuit, Peter et Stan montèrent se coucher. Remus tira le rideau du baldaquin.

-Tu veux peut être dormir? Demandai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Heather. Ce ne sera pas ma première nuit blanche.

-Mais…

-Je t'assure que ça va aller. Reprit-il. Avec James, Sirius et Peter, on court dans tout le château. Je te jure que c'est beaucoup plus éprouvant.

Je souris.

A partir de quatre heures du matin, on se tut, emportés chacun par une légère somnolence. C'est à 8h10 que Remus me réveilla dans un sursaut.

-Merde ! cria t-il. Heather ! Dépêche-toi, on est à la bourre.

En quelques secondes, je sautai sur mes pieds et sorti de son dortoir en trombe. Je rejoignis le mien et sans hésiter, j'attrapai de nouveau vêtement que j'enfilai rapidement. Je remontai mes cheveux en une queue derrière la tête. Je redescendis aussi vite que possible à la salle commune où Remus m'attendait avec nos deux sacs de cours. Il me donna le mien et sans perdre davantage de temps, on couru jusqu'à notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal. On arriva tous les deux essoufflés devant la porte à 8h15. Remus me jeta un coup d'œil puis après une grande respiration, ouvrit la porte.

Un brouhaha nous fouetta de plein fouet. Ils étaient tous en pleine séance pratique, à se jeter des sorts. Remus et moi même nous faufilâmes à travers les élèves pour rejoindre un petit coin près de la fenêtre. Le professeur parlait avec deux élèves de Serpentards et il semblait assez en difficulté. Pour tout dire, l'autorité et lui faisait deux malgré le fait qu'il soit un très bon enseignent. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à faire tant de travaux pratiques avec nous. Nous ne faisions que lui rendre ses cours infernales.

Remus observa quelques minutes les autres élèves et une fois qu'il eut compris, le but de l'exercice, on commença à travailler discrètement sans se faire remarquer. Ce professeur ne faisait jamais l'appel… C'était une chance que notre entrée se soit faite discrètement.

Le reste de la journée se passa étrangement. J'avais l'impression d'avancer sur un nuage. Je réagissais toujours au ralenti et j'étais horriblement lasse.

En fin de journée, durant mon apprentissage à l'infirmerie, je fus prise de vertige. Madame Pomfresh m'observa durant un petit moment puis, s'approcha finalement de moi. Elle me donna à boire une potion revigorante et me congédia pour la journée avec l'ordre de me reposer absolument. Je ne tentai même pas de protester et sorti directement.  
Je marchai le long du couloir quand j'aperçu James et Sirius qui venait juste de tourner dans l'angle. Ils étaient revenus. J'accélérai légèrement le pas. Je tournai la tête vers le fond du couloir pour apercevoir une petite foule de personnes, parmi eux, Remus, Peter, Bella et Lily.

James et Sirius avançaient côte à côte dans les couloirs. Les traits de James n'avait jamais étaient autant tirés. Sa démarche semblait lourde et épuisante. Un rire moqueur parvint du fond du couloir. Sirius jeta dans la direction un regard noir, dépourvu de tout bon sentiment.

-Ça va , Potter ? clama la voix, d'un ton enjoué. On est déjà revenu, à ce que je peux voir. Ça a été rapide!

Le visage de James prit une vilaine teinte blême alors que sa mâchoire se crispa. Il s'élança vers le serpentard dans un mouvement brusque, chaque muscle semblant être guidé par une rage incommensurable. D'un bond, Sirius se plaça devant lui, la main sur le torse pour empêcher James d'avancer davantage.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Déclara t-il d'une voix calme.

James tenta à nouveau d'avancer mais Sirius tint prise. Il le prit par les épaules et essaya de l'éloigner. James émit une résistance, ses yeux noirs, brûlant de colère, fixés sur le serpentard. Sirius le fit reculer de trois pas. Il lui parla. J'étais incapable d'entendre un mot mais cela eut un effet sur le maraudeur. James jeta un regard à Sirius. Sirius hocha la tête et tira James loin du Serpentard. Il réussit à le faire marcher dans la direction opposé. Ils atteignirent finalement les escaliers. Avant de disparaître dans un tournant du château, Sirius se retourna, tenant toujours fermement James, et lança un regard froid et menaçant au Serpentard.

Tout avait duré quelques minutes seulement. Mais c'était comme si l'événement s'était déroulé au ralenti. Et pour la première fois depuis six ans, c'était Sirius, le maraudeur le plus impulsif qui avait été mené à arrêter son ami.

Les peu d'élèves présents, commencèrent à s'activer, s'éloignant tous. Remus, Peter et Bella étaient toujours au même endroit. Bella semblait être hors d-elle, le visage marqué par son emportement. Remus l'écoutait, le visage grave alors que Peter acquiesçait à tous ses dires.

Le serpentard, un septième année qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quiddich, sourit triomphalement. Sa joie me rempli de haine. Sans qu'il n'ai rien vu venir, il se retrouva collé contre le mur, la baguette de Lily sous la gorge. La jeune rousse avait ses yeux qui jetaient des éclairs.

-Que tu ne l'aimes pas, je m'en fous royalement. Que tu t'attaques à lui en temps normal pour t'amuser, je m'en contre fiche. Déclara t-elle froidement. Mais il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas, que ce soit de toi ou de n'importe qui, c'est qu'on se moque d'une personne qui subit un décès. Son père est mort et il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans. Que tu sois Serpentard, Poussoufle, Serdaigle, Griffondors, Moldu, ou tout ce que tu veux, il y a certaine chose que je n'admets pas. Et _ça_ ! cracha t-elle. Ça ! Je ne l'admets pas !

Le serpentard regardait Lily du coin de l'œil, dans une grimace de douleur. Elle enfonçait tellement sa baguette dans la gorge du garçon qu'une marque rouge apparut. Alors que le Serpentard tenta d'attraper les poignets de Lily, j'entendis Remus prononcer 'stupéfix'. Le corps s'immobilisa et tomba sur le sol. Lily s'écarta d'un air plein de dédain et s'éloigna rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? s'étonna Bella, complètement abasourdi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère ! Même lorsque Severus l'a traité de sang-de-bourbe!

J'avançai vers eux.

-On devrait peut être rejoindre Sirius et James ? proposa Peter à Remus.

Mon maraudeur approuva de la tête et passa devant Bella. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

-Tu as déjà fini ? demanda t-il.

-Pomfresh m'a viré et m'a conseillé, ou plutôt ordonné de me reposer.

-Et tu as intérêt à l'écouter. Dit -Remus dans un mince sourire.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis tendrement à son baiser puis il s'en alla.

Je passai la soirée à discuter avec Bella et Lily. Ça faisait un petit moment que ça nous était pas arrivé mais la présence de Remus me manquait un peu.

-Tu ne nous fui pas, dis, Heather ?demanda alors Bella.

-Quoi ?

-Ben, j'ai eu un peu cette impression, en fait.

-J'étais plutôt énervée en début de semaine et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Seulement…

-On t'énervait aussi. Déclara Lily. Alors tu as préféré t'éloigner un peu. Je comprends. Ça me fait ça aussi avec James.

Je souris.

-Mais ça va mieux, maintenant ? interrogea Bella, le visage inquiet.

J'acquiesçai.

-Vive le remède Remus, alors ! ajouta la brune.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

-J'ai une question. Demanda Bella qui, ce soir, semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler. Tu étais où cette nuit ? Pourquoi beaucoup de personnes t'on vu monter dans le dortoir de Remus ? Comment se fait-il que ce matin, toi et Remus soyez arrivé en retard en cours ? Ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta t-elle précipitamment. Le prof ne sait rien, il n'y a que les élèves.

C'est sûr que c'était très rassurant. J'aurais encore préféré que le prof soit le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Il a probablement l'esprit moins pervers que la plupart des élèves ou du moins, si ce n'était pas le cas, il garderait ses idées pour lui et n'en ferait pas part à tout le monde.

-Alors?me pressa Lily.

Je haussai les épaules en même temps que mon visage du prendre une petit couleur écrevisse.

-Alors rien. On a discuté.

-Toute la nuit ?

-Oui, toute la nuit.

-Vous devez bien être les seules. Commenta Bella. Mais c'est bien, de ne pas vous précipiter. Vous êtes encore jeune, beau et…

-Bella.Coupai-je. Merci mais je vais me passer de tout ça…

La petite brune ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Je comprends. Finit-elle par dire. J'ai un autre truc à vous proposer.

Lily me lança un regard, amusée.

-On t'écoute. Dit-elle.

-La carte des garçons. Je-veux-savoir-ce-que-c'est ! Il semblerait que l'on aie un peu négligé cette mission depuis la dernière fois que l'on en a parlé !

Il est vrai que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

-J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Peter. Et je vous assure que même un troll est plus loquace ! Il déclare que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un bout de parchemin sur lequel il joue au pendu avec de l'encre effaçable.

-Ce qui vaut très certainement une surveillance constante. Ajouta Lily, ironique.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclama Bella. Enfin pas mot pour mot mais dans l'ensemble, ça voulait dire la même chose. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

-Qu'il gardait sur eux pour être sûr de ne jamais s'ennuyer dans n'importe quelle situation?tentai-je.

-Exactement. Continua Bella en m'observant, surprise. Mot pour mot.

-Simple coup de chance. Fis-je.

Bella parla durant toute la soirée de plan tous aussi farfelus qu'inimaginable. A la fin, on en conclut de garder chacune cette « mission » en tête jusqu'à une opportunité.

Une semaine passa. Les journées semblaient se déroulaient très vite. Mes nuits ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment. Je réussissais une fois sur deux à ne pas faire de cauchemar. Tous les matins, Remus me demandait comme j'allais. Je répondais toujours « ça va » mais je doutais qu'il me croyais à chaque fois, surtout lorsque j'apparaissais encore plus fatiguée à la suite d'une nuit blanche. Mais il n'insistait et j'appréciais. Il se contentait juste de s'assurer que je mangeais suffisamment « pour prendre des forces » comme il disait.

James semblait avoir compris que la vie continuait et paraissait plutôt en forme. Il avait multiplié les entraînements de Quiddich, souhaitant se préparer un maximum pour le prochain match. Bella assistait souvent aux entraînements et pouvait ainsi discuter à loisir avec les deux maraudeurs.

Mardi soir, à l'infirmerie, une trombe d'élèves rentra complètement paniquée, portant deux corps. Mme pomfresh et moi-même nous précipitâmes sur les deux élèves et les couchèrent sur deux lits. L'un avait le visage tellement recouvert de sang qu'on ne réussissait pas à l'identifier. D'après ces camarades, il s'appelait Dave Goujon et était en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Le second élève était en sixième dans la même maison et l'avait, d'après les dire, sauvé. Dave semblait avoir participer au jeu devenu très populaire à Poudlard, du Saule cognard. Il consistait à s'approcher de l'arbre le plus possible pour toucher le tronc. Aucun Griffondor « mâle » digne de ce nom n'avait osé se défiler. Et depuis, les autres maisons tentaient eux-aussi leur chance pour montrer qu'ils étaient aussi courageux. C'était devenu prisé et les compétitions ne cessaient d'augmenter. Il semblerait que ce Dave Goujon se soit un peu trop approché. Madame Pomfresh fit sortir tous les élèves hors de l'infirmerie et se pencha directement sur le cas du jeune garçon à qui je venais d'administrer une potion contre la douleur. Je me dirigeai donc vers le « sauveur », qui allongé sur le lit d'à côté, ne bougeait pas.

-Je crois que j'ai le nez cassé. Dit-il dans une grimace.

-Andrew ? dis-je étonné en le reconnaissant.

-Tu ne m'as pas oublié ? demanda t-il dans un sourire plutôt étrange. Il grimaçait de douleur en même temps.

-Difficile d'oublier quelqu'un qui…

-Oh non, s'il te plait. Pas d'insulte. Je ne suis pas en état de répliquer. Je dois avoir tous les os cassés, au moins.

Je haussai un sourcil puis lui donnai un gobelet.

-Tiens, bois ça.

Andrew attrapa le verre et regarda la potion d'un œil méfiant.

-C'est contre la douleur. Expliquai-je.

-C'est ce que tu dis. Mais qui sait si tu me dis la vérité… C'est peut être un poison.

-C'est ça… Tu ne crois pas que si je voulais te tuer, je m'y prendrai autrement ?

-Et comment tu t'y prendrais ? interrogea t-il.

Je lui attrapai le bras droit et il poussa un cri de douleur. Je retroussait sa manche pour apercevoir une grosse entaille sur son avant bras.

-Tiens toi, tranquille.

-Si tu croies que c'est facile alors que tu es en train de m'arracher le bras. Grogna t-il entre ses dents.

-Que les garçons peuvent être douillet. Soufflai-je. Bois cette potion ou je te la fais avaler de force!

Andrew sembla encore hésiter.

-Soit tu la bois, sois je te laisse sans aucun soin ! menaçai-je.

Andrew leva son regard vers moi.

-Tu n'oseras pas. Dit-il.

-Très bien.

Je reposai son bras et m'éloignai de lui. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Trois maraudeurs rentrèrent. Remus marchait en tête, suivis de James. Peter restait légèrement en arrière, la main sur son nez. Je jetai un œil à Madame Pomfresh, toujours occupé auprès de Dave. Je m'avançai vers les garçons tandis qu'Andrew poussa une exclamation d'indignation.

-Viens t'asseoir sur le lit, Peter. Dis-je gentiment en tapant sur le matelas.

Andrew, juste à côté, tourna la tête.

-Et moi ? bougonna t-il, visiblement irrité que je le laisse tomber. Je souffre beaucoup plus que lui. Il n'a que le nez cassé!

Je dégageai la main de Peter une fois qu'il fut assis. Son nez avait pris une vilaine teinte violette en plus d'avoir grossi.

-Non, il s'est déplacé le nez. Corrigeai-je en lui tournant le dos. Tu devrais arrêter de t'agiter Andrew, ça ne fait qu'augmenter la douleur. Et bois la potion, après je verrais ce que je pourrais faire.

Je posai un doigt sur le visage de Peter.

-Aie ! cria ce dernier.

Je retirai ma main.

-Comment tu t'ai fait ça ?

Peter jeta un œil vers James et Remus.

-Un accident ? tenta Remus.

-Et de quel genre ? insistai-je .

-Pomfresh ne pose jamais beaucoup de question. remarqua James. Je crois que l'on préférerait qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

-Ben voyons ! lâchai-je. Très bien.

J'arrêtai de m'occuper de Peter.

-Couche toi, sur le lit. Ordonnai-je. Madame Pomfresh est occupé pour l'instant. Il va falloir attendre.

-Tu es susceptible, aujourd'hui. Déclara Andrew.

Je me tournai vers lui.

-Tu bois ta potion et tu la fermes!

Remus m'observa, surpris.

-Quoi ? lançai-je.

-Qu'est-ce tu as ? demanda t-il.

J'inspirai à fond pour me calmer.

-Rien. Je suis juste fatiguée.

-Tu dors toujours mal ?

-Ce n'est rien. Dis-je.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Alors, Andrew? Tu bois cette potion oui ou non ?

Andrew jeta un œil à Remus. Il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise d'être mon _moyen_ d'échapper à une conversation avec Remus.

-Vas-y. conseilla Peter. Elle t'empoisonnera pas.

Andrew sembla peser le pour et le contre et finis par avaler le gobelet. Enfin. Je m'approchai finalement de lui, attrapai son bras.

-Heather ? fit Peter. Tu t'occuperas de moi après, s'il te plait? J'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Je hochai la tête.

Remus s'assit au bord du lit et silencieusement, me regarda comme les quatre garçons, en train de soigner.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea James, curieux.

Andrew tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Il désigna Dave de la tête.

-Il a voulu s'approcher du saule cogneur. Pour impressionner sa copine.

-Elle doit être vraiment fière de lui, maintenant ! dis-je ironiquement.

-Tu peux pas comprendre. Répliqua Andrew. Tu es une fille.

Je hochai les épaules.

-C'est tout de même stupide. Maintenant, elle a un copain qui est sur le point de perdre un œil.

Andrew secoua la tête.

-Il y a des trucs que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous les filles. Déclara le serdaigle. Vous dîtes que vous n'avez pas besoin de trucs comme ça mais au fond, vous aimez que l'on vous montre que l'on tiens à vous.

-En allant se tuer ?

-Non, en faisant des trucs fous pour vous. Juste pour vous et en oubliant le danger, la douleur et tout le reste. C'est parfois le seul moyen d'attirer votre attention. Au moins, vous vous occupez de nous durant le temps de notre convalescence.

-Quel est le rapport entre Dave et ta blessure ? interrogea Remus, regardant fixement Andrew.

-Et bien c'est ce que Dave a tenté de faire. Mais il s'est un peu trop approché. Et il s'est retrouvé par terre en train de se faire frapper de toute part par les branches du saule. Personne ne bougeait autour alors je suis allé le récupérer. Mais l'arbre n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ta baguette ? interrogeai-je.

-C'est interdit. Avoua James. C'est la règle du jeu.

-Parce qu'il y a des règles ? m'étonnai-je.

-Ben oui…fit James comme si cela paraissait évident.

Je regardai Remus.

-Tu as déjà essayé ?

-Qui n'a pas essayé ?répondit-il. Aucun garçon de Griffondor ne s'est désisté. C'est un peu comme un rite de passage.

-Ouais. Et tu as du cran, Andrew ! ajouta James.

Andrew sourit. C'était décidément un truc bien masculin.

-Je me suis toujours posé une question. Reprit James en observant les cheveux de Andrew. On ne t'a jamais rie dit pour ta crête ? Les professeur, je veux parler.

Andrew secoua négativement la tête.

-La première fois que je suis rentrée coiffé comme ça en cours de métamorphose, j'ai cru que McGonagall allait nous faire une syncope. Mais elle n'a rien dit. Il s'avère que je suis son meilleur élève.

-C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. Déclara Remus.

-Bah…vous connaissez ça, vous, les griffondors. Répliqua t-il. Personnellement, j'attends de voir sa réaction l'année prochaine.

-Pourquoi ? s'intéressa James.

Andrew sourit de l'intéressement du maraudeur.

-Parce que cet été, je serais enfin majeur et que je n'aurais plus besoin de l'autorisation de mes parents pour me faire un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière.

-Moi aussi, je voudrais bien voir la tête qu'elle va faire ! dit James un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Je mis le dernier bandage de Andrew en place et m'avançai vers Peter. En un coup de baguette, je lui remis le nez en place.

-Merci.dit-il en se redressant.

-Déjà ? s'étonna James. Bon, on peut partir alors. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas et je meurs de faim.

-Remus ? demandai-je. Tu m'attends ? J'ai finis.

Il acquiesça et sortit en même temps que ses deux amis.

-Vous allez bien ensemble. Annonça Andrew alors que je m'éloignais.

Je ralentis ma marche pour me tourner vers lui, surprise.

-Merci.

Il sourit. Je pénétrai dans le petit bureau un peu confuse. J'enlevai ma blouse que je rangeai à sa place habituelle.

-Heather ? appela Madame Pomfresh. Apporte moi le flacon avec la potion verte dans la commode, s'il te plait avant de partir.

Je m'avançai vers le meuble en question et ouvrit le troisième tiroir. Une multitude de flacons et de fioles avec des liquides de différentes couleurs était entreposée. J'attrapai la petite fiole au liquide vert quand mon regard fut attiré par un flacon légèrement plus grand. IL était rempli d'une potion violette. Qu'avait dit Madame Pomfresh déjà ? « C'est une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve ? » J'hésitai. C'était pourtant ce qu'il me fallait . J'attrapai la fiole du bout des doigts pour l'approcher davantage de mon visage. Devais-je la prendre ou bien la reposer ? Elle pourrait m'aider à dormir. J'en avais tant besoin. Pourquoi ne pas la faire toi-même ? suggéra ma bonne conscience. Oui, c'était là une bonne idée. Mais… Elle ne sera jamais prête pour ce soir. Peut être même qu'elle demandait plusieurs jours de fabrication… Et le temps que je me renseigne, que je trouve tous les ingrédients…

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule. Personne. Je refermai brusquement le tiroir, tenant les deux fioles dans ma main droite. Je m'avançai vers la porte, attrapai mon sac posé dans un coin, dans lequel je cachai d'une main assuré mon délit.

Je rejoignis Madame Pomfresh, la respiration coupé. Elle finissait les bandages de Dave . Je lui donnai la potion, mon cœur frappant fort ma poitrine.

Je repassai devant Andrew, les jambes raides, pressée de sortir.

-Ça va ? interrogea le serdaigle. Tu es blanche.

J'acquiesçai tant bien que mal.

-Tu restes ici cette nuit ?

Il acquiesça.

-Bonne soirée. Répondis-je avant de sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

Remus m'attendait, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, les mains dans les poches. Je ressentit alors un grand sentiment de lassitude et d'épuisement. Je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : retrouver la tranquillité de mon lit.

Après un repas bien animé par Sirius et Bella, on s'installa tous sur les canapés de la salle commune. Je fis rapidement mes devoirs, bâclant certains un peu plus que d'autres puis finis par monter me coucher. Je sortis la petite fiole de derrière mes livres de cours et avalai deux gorgées du liquide. Tranquillement, je commençai à m'endormir.

_-Tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous !_

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler._

_-Laisse les tranquille._

_-Tu crois sincèrement que tout arrive par hasard ? C'est ta faute, tout ça_. _Part. Tout ça, c'est ta faute. Tout._

_-Mais…tentai-je, les larmes au bord des yeux. S'il vous plait, je…_

_Leur visage était déformés par la colère et le dégoût. Je jetai un œil à James. Il était penché sur un corps. Je ne réussissais pas à voir son visage. _

_-Où est Remus ? demandai-je. Il sait que ce n'est pas…_

_-IL ne veut plus te voir._

_-Mais…_

_-Hors de notre vue ! crièrent les voix. _

_L'un s'approcha de moi et me poussa brusquement vers l'arrière. Sous le coup de la violence, je tombai sur les fesses. Je fermai quelques secondes les yeux. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me rejetaient tous ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire ? _

_Je soulevai mes paupières. J'étais seule. Je bougeai la tête dans tous les sens mais c'était un fait incontestable. J'étais littéralement seule. Autour de moi, tout était noir. Le sol, le ciel, les parois… Je ne distinguais plus le sol du ciel… C'était comme si j'étais dans un trou noir, isolée de tous. _

_Je réussis à distinguer un chuchotement lointain. J'avais l'impression d'être épiée.._

-_Il y a quelqu'un ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. S'il vous plait…. _

_Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparut._

_Une ombre approchait doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant il me semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, il était un inconnu. Il s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droit devant lui, comme pour réclamer mon aide. Les formes de son corps changèrent doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée le remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement. Un regard apparut. Des yeux dorés…non des yeux jaunes. L'étrange brouillard se rassembla subitement et s'étendit vers le haut. Elle finit de prendre la forme d'un humain. Je ne réussissais pas à distinguer ses formes, ni ses contours._

_«Heather… Heather… »résonna une voix._

_Je fis un pas et l'ombre redevint fumée._

_« Maman? Maman, c'est toi? »_

_Le regard persistait toujours. Il me fixait, m'observait, me paralysait. Je ne pouvais plus bouger… L'ombre s'approchait rapidement. Elle continuait à prendre des formes successives sans jamais se déterminer. Je sentais sa présence… c'était vivant…_

_« Aide-le »_

_« Qui ? »criai-je paniquée_

_Je tournai sur moi même mais il était de partout. L'ombre était tout autour de moi, m'enveloppant. Et ce regard jaune continuait de me fixer… Tout s'approchait…, se rapprochait…, se resserrait autour de moi._

_Puis un hurlement strident retentit._

_Je me retournai vivement. L'ombre se jeta sur moi et je tombai à la renverse. Un rire moqueur retenti, aigu, froid… Les yeux jaunes se multiplièrent autour de moi. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, s'approchaient, s'éloignaient, s'approchaient à nouveau puis s'éloignaient encore._

_Et les murmures recommencèrent. D'abord comme un chuchotis désagréable puis comme un bruissement de feuilles mortes. _

_Les yeux tournaient autour de moi, s'approchant un peu plus. L'ombre volait dessus ma tête, elle me frôla…J'eu un sursaut effrayé._

_Mon sang se glaça d'effroi. _

_Un croassement résonna derrière moi. Je me tournai vivement, mon cœur frappant violemment ma poitrine. Un corbeau se posa devant moi. Un corbeau dont les yeux jaunes et malsains m'observait. Il croassa encore une fois puis s'éloigna. L'ombre s'écarta… Elle s'agita, se tordit, s'étira puis pris la forme d'un humain. Je voulu pousser un hurlement pourtant aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je tentai de crier, d'appeler à l'aide mais c'était comme si j'étais aphone._

Dans un sursaut, je me réveillai. J'étais en sueur. Mes mains tremblaient. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce cauchemar. Je regardai l'heure. Six heures cinquante cinq du matin. J'avais au moins dormi une nuit entière mais comment se fait-il que la potion n'eut pas d'effet ? Je n'eu pas davantage de temps pour réfléchir à ce problème, Marie surgissant de la salle de bain.

-Salut. Dit-elle.

Je lui souris et me levai. Je me réfugiai dans la salle de bain. J'essuyai la buée sur la vitre et m'observais quelques minutes. Je fus frappée par mon aspect. Comment faisait Remus ? J'étais à faire peur. Mon visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et d'immenses cernes se dessinaient sous mes yeux. J'étais vraiment laide à faire peur.

Je pris une douche froide pur m'aider à me réveiller puis séchai mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Alors, je décidai d'arranger mon affreuse apparence par quelques coups de maquillage.

Lorsque je me trouvai présentable, je descendis jusqu'à la grande salle. Je rejoignis les garçons qui étaient déjà installés en bout de table.

-Tu t'es maquillée. Remarqua Peter lorsque je m'assis à côté de Remus.

Je lui souris.

-Ce matin, je me suis regardée dans une glace…

-Parce que les autres jours, elle ne le fait pas. Plaisanta James.

-et j'ai pensé, continuai-je sans faire cas de la remarque, « Mais comment a fait Remus ces derniers jours pour sortir avec un cadavre ambulant » ?

-Tu dois avoir bien d'autres avantages, je te le dis. Déclara Sirius très sérieusement avant d'engouffrer deux énormes toasts. J'aurai bien développé ma pensée, mais premièrement je dois partir et ensuite, je n'ai pas envie de me faire assommer.

Sirius prit un autre toast avant de se lever et de s'éloigner d'un pas assuré. Je tournai vers Remus un regard interrogatif.

-Il est pressé d'emmener Bella au cuisine. Il lui a promis.

James et Remus se lancèrent un regard équivoque avant d'éclater de rire.

-S'il a rendez-vous avec Bella au cuisine, pourquoi il a pris la peine de manger ici ? demandai-je à Peter.

Il haussa les épaules pendant qu'il terminait d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-J'suppose que c'est le trac. Même si d'habitude avant un match de Quiddich, il a plus tendance à parler pour ne rien dire.

-Il aurait bien parlé si je ne l'avais pas menacer de l'assommer s'il continuait. Avoua Remus.

James hocha la tête.

-Je ne sais combien de fois il a du prononcer le prénom de Bella en moins d'une heure. Continua Remus. J'avais l'impression de revoir James dans sa période « Lily ».

Peter sourit alors que James parut offusqué.

-Ce n'était pas une période…dit-il.

-En tout cas, tu as arrêté de la mettre dans chacune de tes phrases! Consentit Remus. Mais Sirius, a au moins le mérite d'un rendez-vous, ce que tu n'as jamais eu, jusqu'à présent.

-Tu es obligé de me rappeler mon malheur ? questionna James.

-Désolé.

-Attention à ce que tu dis, Lunard. Prévint Peter. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, voyons.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ils ne réussirent pas à se calmer jusqu'à ce que les cours commencèrent. Durant les deux heures de potions, Sirius reçut de nombreux petits mots qu'il froissait avec soin et colère. A la fin du cours, le professeur Slughorn m'interpella.

-Miss Marne. Restez un moment, je vous pris. J'ai à vous parler.

Je ramassai mes affaires et m'approchai du bureau du professeur, anxieuse. J'avais ma petite idée sur ce qu'il voulait me dire.

-J'ai regardé les travaux de la dernière fois, miss Marne. J'ai été vraiment surpris de votre travail.

Mon estomac se contracta. Le professeur tira ma copie d'une pile de parchemins. La lettre D était entourée en haut à droite. Un beau D qui me fit assez mal. Le professeur m'observa.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez pourtant un bon niveau.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je continuai de fixer ma note sans oser lever le regard. Je ne voulais pas voir la déception qui devait se peindre sur le visage de Slughorn.

-Bon…Ce n'est pas catastrophique, non plus. Ajouta t-il d'une voix douce. Vos autres résultats sont excellents et cette note peut se rattraper très facilement.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Le professeur Slughorn me libéra finalement. Je me sentis mal pendant un petit moment encore puis finis par oublier. C'était qu'une note après tout.

A midi, je trouvais Bella dans la salle commune. J'avais quelques petites questions. Je m'approchai d'elle, les mains sur les hanches. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire ? demandai-je.

Bella sembla prise au dépourvu et répondit par la négative.

-Y paraît que tu flirtes avec Sirius. Dis-je de but en blanc.

Ma phrase eut un effet sur la brune. Elle s'immobilisa et m'observa de ses grand yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ? s'exclama t-elle. Non ! on ne flirte pas… On…On passe juste beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Je hochai la tête de manière à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas ce que l'on m'avait dit.

-Pourquoi ? Il t'a dit que l'on flirtait ?

-Ah ! non.

-Mais…fit-elle visiblement gêné.

-Mais rien. Remus, James et Peter parlent juste de rendez-vous.

-De rendez-vous ? s'étrangla t-elle.

Le visage de Bella prit une vilaine teinte blême. Elle était aussi choquée par ce mot que Sirius semblait l'être. Je souris, satisfaite.

-Heather ! s'écria la voix de Lily derrière moi. Tu es là. Parfait !

Je me tournai à temps pour la voir descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là haut ? m'étonnai-je.

Lily regarda Bella, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-La voix est libre.

Bella eut un sourire triomphant mais à la fois machiavélique. Je les regardai toutes les deux, méfiante. C'est alors que les deux filles se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, me traînant derrière elle.

On grimpa rapidement les escaliers. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient manigancer mais je ne souhaitais pas rester en touche. Bella fut la première sur place. Elle se précipita devant le lit de Sirius puis s'agenouilla. Elle tira la valise du griffondor et l'ouvrit.

-Bella ! m'exclamai-je.

-Ah, non. Pas de réprimandes ! gronda t-elle tant en cherchant dans les affaires de Sirius. Ma conscience s'en chargera plus tard.

Elle poussa alors un cri de joie et leva en l'air un grand morceau de parchemin. Lily sembla aussi aux anges et s'accroupi rapidement près de la brune. J'hésitai puis les rejoignis, laissant de côté ma morale. La curiosité était trop forte .

Bella tenait le parchemin entre les mains, le visage rayonnant. C'était comme si elle avait découvert les premier travaux d'un ancien sorcier. Elle le déplia puis leva les yeux vers nous.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

Lily sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le parchemin. Elle essaya d'abord la formule pour lire l'encre invisible mais rien ne se produisit.

-Essaie : révèle tes secrets . soufflai-je.

Le parchemin resta vierge.

-Non, non. Il faut être plus impératif. Conseilla Bella.

-Je t'ordonne de nous révéler tous tes secrets ! annonça Lily.

Rien.

Bella se mit à taper du doigt sur le sol tout en réfléchissant à une solution quand Lily se redressa.

-Lily Evans, préfet de Griffondor, te sommes de te révéler. Dit-elle avec détermination .

-C'était bien, ça. Encouragea Bella.

Ce fut alors que des mots s'inscrivirent sur le parchemin, d'une écriture ronde à l'encre verte.

-Eh ! C'est l'écriture de Remus. M'exclamai-je.

-« Mr Lunard présente ses respects à Lily Evans et l'informe que le statut de préfet ne l'autorise pas à donner des ordres. »lit Lily

A la ligne suivante de nouveaux mots apparurent.

-« Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter qu'il trouve Lily Evans magnifiquement Belle. »

Lily secoua la tête, exaspérée.

-« Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son étonnement à la pensée qu'un préfète si pleine de vertu puisse fouiner dans les affaires d'autrui. Mr Queudvert souhaite le bonjour à Lily Evans et lui conseille d'accepter la proposition de Mr Cornedrue. »

Lily continua de fixer le parchemin. On se tut toutes les trois durant quelques minutes. On était totalement figé.

-Et bien…murmura Bella. C'est ingénieux.

On acquiesça. On pouvait presque croire qu'ils répondaient en direct. Le son de voix me parvinrent de la salle commune. Je me levai brusquement faisant sursauter les deux filles. Si jamais c'était les garçons…

-Rangez tout ça ! dis-je précipitamment. Il y a du monde en bas. Vite, vite, vite !

En deux ou trois mouvements et avec une rapidité impressionnante, Bella remit tout à sa place. On prit le soin de refermer la porte derrière nous avant de descendre les escaliers.

Bella était la première. Elle jeta un regard à la grande salle pour voir où étaient les élèves. Elle nous fit rapidement signe de passe. On courut aussi silencieusement que possible jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois dans le couloir, on éclata toutes les trois de rire.

-Maintenant, on va manger ! déclara Bella.

Le soir, Remus et moi montâmes dans son dortoir pour nous isoler. Il avait ramené quelques friandises de la cuisine. On s'était assis en tailleur par terre, la nourriture déposée devant nous. Stan avait accepté de nous prêter son jeu de moldu. Le monopoly. J'avais rapidement expliqué les règles à Remus et il comprit assez vite. Il se révéla être un bon joueur. Mais il était beaucoup moins « tyran » que Sirius et me laissait acheter quelques terrains.

Vers vingt et une heure, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Peter passa la tête.

-Ils sont là ! cria Peter en rentrant complètement. On peut venir avec vous ?

Remus me jeta un coup d'œil. Je hochai la tête.

-Oui.

Peter s'approcha et regarda la nourriture, les yeux pétillants de gourmandise. James arriva peu de temps après, suivi par Lily. Ils s'assirent autour du jeu.

-On vous dérange pas ? interrogea Lily ?

-Non. Assurai-je. On voulait juste éviter le bruit de la salle commune. Bella n'est pas là ?

Lily secoua la tête.

-Disparue. confia t-elle. Et Sirius aussi bizarrement.

On sourit, tous.

-Oh ! Il est trop bien ce jeu ! s'exclama James en piochant dans notre réserve de nourriture. On y a joué la dernière fois.

Remus approuva.

-C'est quoi ? s'interrogea Peter.

Lily lui expliqua les règles en détail et le but du jeu. A la fin de son récit, James l'observa étonné.

-Mes parents sont moldus, James. Rappela t-elle.

On commença une nouvelle partie, incluant James, Lily et Peter. Une heure après, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Sirius et Bella. Sirius poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'il vit à quoi on jouait et s'assit immédiatement entre Lily et moi.

-Je peux jouer ?

D'une même voix, James et moi crièrent un non ferme sous le regard étonné des autres.

-Il va nous ruiner ! se justifia James.

-C'est un monstre ! Il n'a aucune pitié !renchéris-je.

Sirius fit une petite mine alors que Bella s'installa à son tour.

-Moi, je peux jouer. Dit-elle. Je n'ai jamais essayé malgré toutes les tentatives de mon père pour m'y initier.

Au final, on recommença encore une fois la partie. Sirius reprit vite les reines de son entreprise et gagnait encore beaucoup d'argent. Bella était loin d'être mauvaise et Remus semblait avoir le sens des affaires. Ces trois là étaient en tête et tenait la fortune.

-Remus ! gronda Sirius. Arrête de faire des prêts à Heather… Tu te fais amadouer, là.

Remus sourit et continua de me passer régulièrement un peu d'argent sans quoi, je n'aurai jamais pu réussir à rester si longtemps dans la partie.

La soirée se déroula très vite dans une ambiance très agréable. A minuit, on décida de rejoindre nos dortoirs, lorsque Sirius eut réussi à éliminer tous les joueurs à l'exception de Remus.

On était couché depuis une demie-heure quand je fus sûre que Lily et Bella dormait vraiment. Je m'assis alors sur mon lit. J'attrapai dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, la fiole à la potion violette. Je regardai le liquide. Hier, la quantité n'avait pas suffit. J'enlevai le bouchon et portai le flacon à mes lèvres. Je bus la moitié du contenu d'un coup sec puis rangeai soigneusement la potion à sa place. Je me recouchai dans mon lit. Je sentais déjà le sommeil venir. Très rapidement, mes yeux se fermèrent.

--

Bon alors? Aimé? pas aimé? Des questions?

Surtout n'hésitez pas à dire tout ce que vous voulez...Je suis preneuse!

A+

Lisiane.B


	12. Milkshake

_Voilà, voilà... _

_Le chapitre 12 est enfin là..._

_38 pages rien que pour vous._

_Sinon, Pas grand chose à dire en particulier._

_J'espère seulement que ça vous plaira._

_Merci à Elyana Black, mel 925, Ocaora, lunouche, felice.felicis, LK, raphou, malfoy 44, Amélie et Annabelle pour continuer à me lire et à apprécier mon histoire._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 12 : Milk-shake **

-Tu n'es pas sensée être en cours ? demanda Remus.

Je me figeai sur place, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Remus était sur le lit d'infirmerie, les yeux clos. Il avait brièvement ouvert une paupière à mon entrée. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Tu devrais approcher, au lieu de rester aussi bêtement en plein milieu de la pièce. Conseilla Remus sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne me fis pas prier et le rejoignis rapidement.

-Je suis si horrible que ça ce matin ? interrogeai-je sur un ton faussement peinée.

Le sourire de Remus s'accentua. Il semblait moins fatiguer que d'habitude. Cette nuit de pleine lune avait du être moins éprouvante.

-Je fais semblant de dormir. Murmura t-il. Pomfresh croit que je me repose et j'évite ses regards réprobateurs.

-Tu devrais te reposer. Dis-je inquiète.

Remus poussa un petit soupir puis sourit à nouveau.

-Je vais bien. Assura t-il. Si je la laissais faire, elle me garderait une semaine, ici. J'espère être libéré pour le déjeuner. Puis la fatigue ne va pas disparaître parce que je suis couché sur ce lit…

-D'où l'intérêt de dormir. Notai-je.

-Mais je dors ! se défendit-il. Quand James, Sirius, Peter et toi ne me rendez-pas visite. Même Lily et Bella sont venues me voir ce matin. Je suis malade pas encore mourrant.

Mourant. A l'entente de ce mot, mon estomac se contracta violemment. Remus venait d'ouvrir les yeux et me regardait, inquiet.

-Je ne vais pas mourir, Heather. Me rassura t-il.

Je hochai la tête mais la mauvaise impression restait toujours aussi présente. Si Remus venait à mourir… Un frisson me parcourut.

Remus attrapa ma main.

-Ça va aller…dit-il. Ma maladie est incurable mais pas fatale.

J'opinai la tête tentant de sourire. Il fallait que je le rassure. Remus ne parlait jamais de son problème. Nous n'en parlions jamais ensemble. On profitait des bons moments seulement. Je ne savais pas s'il se doutait que j'avais découvert son secret. Peut être. En tout cas, il n'y fit jamais allusion. Et moi non plus. J'étais juste là pour lui. Le lendemain de la pleine lune, je venais le voir souvent à l'infirmerie. Et la veille, je le soutenais. C'était tout.

-Fais pas cette tête ! s'exclama t-il. Je suis pas encore mort!

Je souris timidement.

-Tu parais plus en forme que d'habitude. Remarquai-je.

-Ça ! dit-il. C'est le remède de Sirius. Il a mis un truc dans mon jus de citrouille ce matin.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, j'aurai trouvé bizarre qu'il m'apporte un verre. Je me serais méfié, rien que son sourire semblait cacher quelque chose. Mais bon… J'étais vraiment patraque, ce matin. J'ai rien vu venir.

Il sourit.

-Je dois être gavé de potions revigorantes, à mon avis.

Je ris avant de me baisser pour l'embrasser doucement. Nos langues dansaient langoureusement quand une porte claqua. Je me redressai brusquement et Remus se figea dans son lit, fermant les yeux.

-Que faites vous ici, Heather ? interrogea brusquement Madame Pomfresh. Il doit se reposer.

-Je lui rendais visite.

-Pas de visite ! cria t-elle. Vous allez le réveiller.

Je jetai un regard à Remus qui avait repris une expression neutre, impassible. Il devait bien se marrer intérieurement alors que Madame Pomfresh me hurlait dessus. Je sortis très rapidement sous ses réprimandes.

-S'il dormait vraiment, c'est elle qui finirait par le réveiller avec ses cris. Dis-je entre mes dents tout en marchant vers ma salle de cours.

-Les jeunes de nos jours ont la mauvais habitude de parler tout seul. Annonça un sorcier dans un tableau à un autre sorcier.

Je ne tins par compte de sa remarque et rejoignis rapidement le cours d'histoire de la magie. Je me faufilai parmi les bureaux sous les regards curieux de la plupart des élèves sans que le professeur ne lève une fois le regard de ses notes.

-10minutes de retard. Souffla Bella sur un ton de reproche malgré le grand sourire qui planait sur son visage.

-Et pour l'appel ? m'inquiétai-je en me souvenant que le professeur Binns passait chaque début de cours à faire l'appel.

Lily, installée juste devant nous à côté de Marie, se retourna vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Sirius a fait une très belle imitation de ta voix. Chuchota t-elle. Et si jamais le prof t'interroge pense bien à avoir l'air enrhumé.

0o0o0o0

Au déjeuner, Remus rejoignit le petit groupe un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'assit automatiquement à côté de moi et se servit sans tarder un énorme plat de pommes de terre. J'avais posé à côté de mon assiette mes notes de potions que je relisais consciencieusement pour le cours de demain matin. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'obtenir encore un D dans cette matière. Depuis quelques jours, le professeur Slugorhn montrait moins d'enthousiasme à mon égard. Et mon orgueil en avait subi un sacré coup. Ça faisait mal. J'étais donc bien décidé à reprendre ma place de « favorite » en compagnie de Lily.

Par la même occasion, j'avais fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque sur la potion sommeil anti-rêve. Les résultats n'avaient rien donné de concluant. On parlait seulement de son utilisation, son efficacité, ses effets mais nulle part on indiquait comment la préparer. Après réflexion, je sus que le seul endroit où je pouvais la trouver, c'était forcément dans la réserve.

De grands éclats de rire me firent lever les yeux. James et Sirius étaient pliés en deux sur la table. Bella et Lily tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui ce passait. Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Remus et il sourit mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

-D'où vient cet éclat d'euphorie ? interrogeai-je .

Peter qui était caché par James se pencha à l'avant, le visage hilare.

-In-fir-mière.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à dire avant de se remettre à rire. Je regardai Remus.

-Infirmière ? répétai-je, surprise.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

-James et Sirius se sont mis à plaisanter à mon sujet. A propos d'une infirmière. Expliqua t-il.

-Madame Pomfresh ? m'étonnai-je.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il parlait de Pomfresh. Ajouta t-il.

James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent de rire pour m'observer. Je rougis sous l'allusion. J'eu soudain une étrange pensée qui ferait retourner ma mère dans sa tombe.

-On dirait que la petite Heather n'est pas si innocente que ça…confia Sirius dans un murmure, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Remus poussa un long soupir d'exaspération devant le comportement de Sirius alors que James ne réussissait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

Et l'hilarité reprit de plus belle.

-Comment on fait pour aller dans la réserve ? demandai-je subitement.

James fit un drôle de bruit et devint tout rouge. Il avait failli s'étouffer.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? interrogea Sirius, méfiant.

-Et bien…fis-je sur le ton de la confidence. J'avais l'intention de donner rendez-vous à Remus. J'ai acheté une tenue d'infirmière très sexy pour l'occasion et je trouvais que la réserve avait un côté interdit encore plus excitant.

Stan, assis à ma droite poussa un cri scandalisé alors que Bella s'excusait tout en essuyant sa bouche. Elle venait de cracher le contenu de son verre. Elle tourna vers moi des yeux écarquillés.

-Je plaisante. Dis-je sous son regard choqué.

Sirius et James affichait un sourire, amusé. Remus quant à lui me regardait les yeux ronds.

-Ben quoi ? fis-je. Ça ne te plairait pas ?

Lily éclata de rire en même temps que James, Sirius et Peter. Remus secoua la tête de droite à gauche, blasé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et le teint un peu plus rouge que d'habitude.

-Bon alors ? Je fais comment pour me rendre dans la réserve sans autorisation ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait pensé que nous le savons ? interrogea Sirius.

-Parce que vous allez me dire que vous n'avez jamais mis les pieds dans la réserve ? m'étonnai-je.

-Ça… fit James, mystérieux. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi une élève si brillante que toi souhaite se rendre dans la réserve ? Tu n'as qu'à demander à Slugorhn et il te donnera tout de suite l'autorisation nécessaire.

Peter acquiesça vivement la tête.

-La seule raison pour rentrer « clandestinement » dans la réserve c'est que ce que tu cherches n'est pas très net ou alors tu ne souhaites pas que ça s'ébruite. Reprit James.

-Et dans ce cas là, ça rejoint le fait que ce n'est pas très net. Termina Sirius, haussant un sourcil.

Bella donna un coup de coude à Sirius.

-Ça va…fit-elle. Donner lui la solution. Personne ne vous demande ce que vous y faîtes, vous !

Je remerciai silencieusement Bella de son aide par un petit regard et elle me sourit. Lily me regardait à la fois intriguée et curieuse.

-Et bien, c'est par ce que nous n'avons pas besoin de demander la solution ! s'exclama Sirius. Alors, Heather ?

Devais-je leur dire mon intention ? Leur aide m'éviterait bien des soucis. Mais, tout au fond de moi, une petite voix me criait non.

-C'est pas grave. Dis-je. Je me débrouillerais toute seule !

James, Sirius et Peter eurent une mine attristée, déçues. Je me réjouis de leur petite défaite quelques secondes seulement : Je ne savais toujours pas comment rentrer dans la réserve.

-Allez…dis Peter. Dis nous pourquoi et on te dit comment faire !

Je secouai la tête.

-Non. Et la prochaine fois, je m'adresserai seulement à Remus au moins je suis sûre qu'il n'ira pas fouiner là où il ne faut pas.

Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un petit hochement de la tête. Remus fit une grimace quand James, Sirius et Peter le dardèrent d'un regard de reproche.

-Tu lui révèles nos secrets ? s'écria James.

-Et le pacte ? s'exclama Sirius.

-Tu lui as rien dit pour la carte, j'espère ? s'affola Peter.

Remus paraissait vouloir se cacher sous terre.

-Me regardez pas comme si j'avais dévoilé tous vos secrets! Se défendit Remus d'une petite voix.

-Tu lui as dit ! s'écria à nouveau James.

-Je croyais que l'on était tombé d'accord.

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais Peter lui coupa la parole.

-La carte c'était secret absolu, on avait dit !

Les trois garçons commencèrent alors à tous parler en même temps et je regrettai brusquement ma phrase.

-Hé ! cria Remus pour mettre fin à leurs protestations.

Les trois garçons se turent en même temps et regardèrent Remus, attendant des explications.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'avais commis un crime ! Je n'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

Ils parurent se détendre un peu.

-Alors pourquoi…commença Sirius.

-J'ai jamais dit qu'il me révélait tous vos petits secrets. Coupai-je. J'ai seulement dit qu'il me fouinait pas son nez dans…

-Oui, mais tu as sous entendu qu'il te révèlerait comment rentrer dans la réserve ! renchérit Peter.

-Et elle n'a jamais dit qu'il le lui dirait obligatoirement. Intervient Bella.

-C'était sous-entendu. Affirma Sirius.

-De toute manière, ce n'est pas un grand secret. Trancha Remus. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne devrait rien dire.

Et durant le reste du repas, les quatre maraudeurs m'expliquèrent comment rentrer dans la réserve. Pour eux, en pleine nuit, c'était plus sûr mais il affirmait que la journée c'était aussi possible. Il fallait juste occuper Mme Pince suffisamment longtemps pour me permettre de trouver ce que je cherchais.

-Et ça on s'en occupe, facilement. Confia Sirius sous l'approbation des trois autres.

-Tu en as pour combien de minutes? Questionna Remus.

J'hésitai… Combien de minutes ? C'était difficile à dire. Je ne savais pas vraiment le titre du livre et… James du remarquer mon hésitation car il demanda :

-Tu sais le nom du livre, au moins ?

-Bien sûr ! mentis-je avec conviction.

-C'est dans quel secteur ? interrogea Remus.

-Heu…Potion. Avouai-je.

Je sentis le regard de Lily se tourner à nouveau vers moi, perçant, comme si elle essayait de lire dans mon esprit. Mais je gardai mon sang froid.

-Au bout de la troisième rangé, alors. Assura Remus.

James fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr ? C'est pas la quatrième ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il réfléchit.

-Non, je crois que c'est la troisième. Sirius ?

-Je ne me suis jamais occupé des potions…

-C'est vrai. Dirent d'une même voix Remus et James. Peter ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

-Vous me demandez ça à moi ? C'est vous pour les potions !

-Mais t'y es déjà allé…

-Une fois ! Et c'était il y a des lustres !

-Troisième rangée. Affirma Remus.

-Quatrième rangée. Assura James.

Les deux garçons sourirent.

-Tu n'auras plus qu'à trancher. Déclara Bella.

-10 minutes ça te va ou tu en veux 15? Interrogea Sirius.

-Il vaut mieux 10 minutes. Intervient Lily. Mme Pince ne vous prêtera pas plus de 10 minutes d'attention.

-Tu en es si sûre ? questionna James, les yeux brillant malicieusement.

-Oui. Même si vous entamez un duel au milieu du couloir, elle ne restera pas plus de 10 minutes.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Affirma James.

Lily haussa les épaules.

-Tout est réglé donc. S'enthousiasma Sirius. On fait ça dans 30 minutes. Remus et Heather vous allez à la bibliothèque et vous vous installez comme d'habitude pour étudier.

-En même temps, Remus en profitera pour faire les recherches dont on a déjà parlé. Compléta Peter qui fut vivement approuvé par les deux autres.

-Désolé, Lunard. Ajouta James. Mais tu es le plus sérieux et ça sera plus crédible.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Contentez vous d'effectuer les sorts que je trouve dans les livres. C'est moins dangereux pour tout le monde.

Les quatre garçons sourirent d'un air entendu.

-Les sorts ? répéta Bella.

-Oui. Punition du professeur Flitwick pour bavardage intempestive durant le dernier cours. Répondit Sirius du tac au tac, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je jetai un œil à Bella et Lily. Nous devions absolument découvrir ce que cachait cette carte. Car, j'en était sûre, les sorts étaient pour la carte.

J'étais assise dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque à étudier les potions. Le professeur Slugorhn nous avait donné un devoir à rendre qui était particulièrement difficile et j'avais bien l'intention de le réussir. Cependant, là, je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais beaucoup trop tressée par ce qui allait suivre.

Remus était assis face à moi, le nez plongé dans un bouquin de sorts et enchantements. Et ses recherches, ne ressemblaient vraiment pas à un devoir du professeur Flitwick.

-Tu fais quoi ? demandai-je alors, intriguée.

-Je lis. Répondit-il sans lever le regard.

Je l'observai un petit moment mais il ne se déconcentra pas. Il était aussi calme que d'habitude alors que je ne réussissais pas, moi-même, à me concentrer sur mon devoir de potion. Au bout de vingt minutes, il ferma son livre d'un bruit sec qui me fit sursauter. Il avait inscrit plusieurs notes sur un parchemin qu'il plia et fourra dans une poche. Il me regarda alors.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux trouver ? demanda t-il.

-Je croyais que tu ne fouinais pas dans les affaires des autres ? m'exclamai-je.

-C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi !

-Je te pose des questions sur ce que vous faîtes avec votre carte ? répondis-je.

-Je crois qu'ils ont mauvaise influence. Avoua t-il d'un air contrit mais avec un sourire.

Remus se leva et alla ranger son livre au fond de la bibliothèque puis il revint, rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

-Je vais rejoindre James, Sirius et Peter. Informa t-il. Bonne chance.

J'opinai et il sortit après m'avoir sourit.

Je devais attendre cinq minutes. Je me mis à observer ma montre. L'heure semblait être figé. J'avais le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite et la chaleur de mon corps augmenta considérablement.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit. J'entendis Sirius crier un « Bien joué, James ! ». Je jetai un œil à Madame Pince. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle finit par se lever pour aller voir qui étaient les responsables d'un tel vacarme.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, je me levai à mon tour et m'avançai vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Juste avant, je tournai à droite et atterrit face à la porte.

-Allohomora. Murmurai-je et un déclic retentit.

Je mis à pied à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'exclama une voix.

J'eu un brusque sursaut, une sueur froide me traversant l'échine. Je me retournai et vis Andrew qui m'observait, surpris.

-Dégage ! fis-je entre mes dents avant de rentrer dans la réserve.

Je fermai la porte quand Andrew la bloqua grâce à son pied. Je poussai un soupir hargneux. Il poussa la porte et rentra à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'exclamai-je.

-Et bien, j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de contrarier les désirs des gens.

Il regarda la réserve quelques minutes avant de demander :

-Alors on fait quoi ?

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je. On…Non, je ne fais rien. Sors d'ici ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Andrew haussa un sourcil.

-Oui, peut être.

-Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Andrew sourit.

-Je ne te suis pas. Je suis tombée sur toi par hasard. Tu étais tellement blanche que j'ai cru que tu allais t'évanouir. Si tu veux mon avis, te promener avec un panneau où il y a inscrit « je vais faire quelque chose d'interdit » sur la tête serait revenu au même.

-Et… ?

-Et rien. J'ai voulu savoir. Les serdaigles sont des gens curieux à propos de tout. Puis je t'aime bien. Tu es sympa. Bien sûr, je tiens tout de suite à te rassurer, je ne veux pas du tout

sortir avec toi. Tu es beaucoup trop pessimiste comme fille.

-_Pessimiste ?_ répétai-je.

-Hum, hum. Et je t'avoue que tu vas très bien avec Remus. Dépressifs et pessimistes. Et quand vous êtes joyeux, c'est tellement rare que ça a un effet vivifiant. Mais en tant qu'amie, toi et moi, c'est vraiment parfait.

Je le regardai les yeux exorbités, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Pessimiste. Dépressive. Pessimiste. Dépressive. Pessimiste. Dépressive… Les mots ne cessaient de tourner dans ma tête. J'étais tellement stupéfiée que j'en restai muette.

-Tu étais venue pour quelque chose en particulier ou c'était juste comme ça ? questionna Andrew en avançant dans la pièce.

Je sursautai brusquement. Le plan ! Je regardai ma montre. Il me restait moins de cinq minutes.

Je me précipitai vers les rangées. Je n'avais pas le temps de regarder dans les deux. Trois ou quatre ?

Sans hésitation que je lançai dans la troisième rangée. Je m'arrêtai tout au fond. Le premier titre du livre justifia mon choix. C'était bien la troisième rangée.

Andrew marcha jusqu'à moi, regardant les livres par dessus mon épaule.

-Tu cherches quoi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je lut le titre de chaque livre jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon. « La potion et le sommeil » . Je pris le livre dans les mains quand une voix grinçante siffla.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

Je me figeai, pétrifiée. Mme pince s'approcha ses talons claquant sur le sol. Mon cœur s'acharnait contre ma poitrine. Tout était fini.

-On vient récupérer nos livres. Répondit Andrew.

Il sortit une feuille de papier qu'il tendit à Mme Pince.

-Le professeur Slugorhn a accepté que j'empreinte certains bouquins.

Je me retournai doucement cachant le livre derrière Andrew. Mme pince lisait le mot.

-C'est en ordre. Fit-elle sévèrement. La prochaine fois, vous devez m'avertir, Mr O'Neil.

Andrew hocha la tête, coupable.

-Bien sûr.

-Dépêchez vous ! cria Mme Pince. Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Elle s'adressait à moi. Andrew se retourna et attrapa mon livre au passage pour continuer de le cacher.

-Elle m'aide pour porter les livres. Déclara Andrew en attrapant plusieurs livres au passage qu'il me fourra dans les bras, posant le mien tout au fond.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie ? s'étonna Mme Pince.

Andrew tourna vers elle un visage innocent.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs et en dehors des heures de cours. Mr Rusard le répète chaque année, mais tout le monde semble l'oublier.

Mme Pince hocha sèchement de la tête et leur fit signe de sortir. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et sortis précipitamment de la réserve. Je m'élançai vers la table où reposait mon sac. Je déposai les livres dessus tellement c'était lourd. Andrew s'approcha, trois livres dans les mains, un petit sourire suffisant sur le visage. Je lui tournai le dos volontairement, attrapai mon livre et le rangeai au fond de mon sac pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Je récupérai mes affaires et sortis de la bibliothèque . Andrew me rattrapa rapidement. Il faisait léviter ses livres devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais une autorisation ? m'exclamai-je furibonde.

-Tu ne me l'a pas demandé.

Je marchai vite et d'un pas furieux mais Andrew avait de grande jambe. Je me fatiguais bien plus vite que lui.

-Tu me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de livres de potion ?s'étonna t-il. Alors moi, je vais te poser ma question : « pourquoi avoir pris ce livre ? »

-Quel livre ? fis-je .

-La potion et le sommeil.

Je m'arrêtai subitement. Andrew regarda autour de lui.

-On est déjà arrivé ?! Je croyais que votre salle commune était dans une tour ?

Je repris ma marche, encore plus en colère qu'il est vu le livre que j'avais pris.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde, tu sais. Déclara Andrew. Donc je vais être obligé de faire des conclusions tous seuls…La potion et le sommeil…Ce n'est forcément pas un devoir parce que sinon tu aurais demandé une autorisation. Donc c'est personnel. Et c'est pour toi. Ou alors c'est pour une autre personne. Tu veux peut être empoisonner quelqu'un…

-Depuis quand tu as besoin de livres de potions ? demandai-je alors pour qu'il arrête ses interprétations.

Andrew se redressa fièrement.

-Et bien, j'ai beau avoir été nul dans cette matière jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. Pour des raisons d'orgueil personnelle, de fierté des Serdaigle et pour ma culture générale.

-Tu n'as que ça à faire ?

Andrew haussa les épaules.

-Apparemment.

On s'arrêta. Nous étions devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Je me tournai vers Andrew.

-D'abord, je ne suis _ni_ dépressive, _ni_ pessimiste. Et Remus non plus.  
Andrew sourit.

-Et pas besoin de sourire comme si je disais n'importe quoi. Ensuite, si jamais tu veux que je te passe mes notes de potions avec les conseils de Slugorhn pour compléter les bouquins, tu me le dis.

Andrew ouvrit la bouche.

-Non. Coupai-je. Pas de discours interminable, s'il te plait.

Il ferma sa mâchoire dans un claquement de dents puis fit une petite révérence avant de s'éloigner.

Je souris et annonçai le mot de passe à la grosse dame. Je me demandai alors ce qu'était devenu les garçons. Ils n'étaient pas dans le couloir quand j'étais sorti de la bibliothèque.

Quand j'apparus dans la salle commune, ce fut la voix de Lily que j'entendis. Elle se tenait face à James, le visage furieux.

-Tu peux arrêter de crier, s'il te plait. J'arrive même plus à m'entendre penser. Annonça Sirius, à côté de son meilleur ami.

Lily tourna vers lui un regard noir.

-Ecoute, Lily, on a aidé Heather…commença Remus

-Et vous aviez besoin de faire ça? Dit-elle avec colère. Vous ne changerez donc jamais!

Elle fixait James quand elle dit ça. Il blêmit légèrement mais reprit vite contenance.

-Mais c'est toi qui a fait allusion à un duel à table! se défendit-il.

-C'était un exemple et pas un ordre ! répliqua t-elle, déchaînée. Un duel entre vous n'aurait pas suffit ?

-Non. C'est pas crédible. Assura Sirius calmement. Je ne toucherai jamais à un cheveux de James, tout le monde le sait.

Le visage de Lily devint rouge de colère.

-Alors vous en prenez à un autre !

-Il est horrible, ce gars. Contra James.

-Un sort illégal, James. Tu as utilisé un sort illégal! Cria t-elle.

-Ça va…annonça t-il de mauvaise humeur. Tant que ce n'est pas un sort impardonnable. Puis MCGo m'a déjà mis des heures de colles, tu veux pas arrêter ?

-Non ! cria t-elle. Tu n'est qu'un inconscient ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ?

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Arrêter de lancer un sort à chaque fois que tu croises quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas!

-Mais on devait faire une diversion! Renchérit James qui commençait à s'énerver aussi.

-Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen ! hurla t-elle.

-Tu n'avais qu'à dire tes propositions au moment opportun. Lâcha t-il.

Lily poussa un cri de rage.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? A-rrê-te de lancer des sorts à tout le monde. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a assez de problèmes comme ça ?

James échangea un regard avec Sirius ce qui sembla mettre Lily encore plus en colère. Elle les fusilla tous les quatre du regard et tourna les talons pour monter rapidement les escaliers.

-C'était indéniable. Murmura Bella qui était assise sur un canapé, le nez dans un bouquin.

Je traversai la salle pour monter à mon tour dans le dortoir. Lily était assise sur le lit. Elle leva vivement la tête vers moi quand j'ouvris la porte.

-Tu es là, toi. Dit-il sèchement.

J'acquiesçai tout en m'avançant vers mon lit. J'y déposai mon sac.

-Depuis quand Slughorn n'accepterai pas te de donner une autorisation ? interrogea t-elle. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi, tu tiens tant à avoir ce bouquin. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien.

-C'est ça…

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je suis ton amie, Heather, tu le sais. Mais si tu tiens à faire des choses illégales, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire diversion.

-Arrête de nous considérer comme des criminels. Répondis-je.

Lily poussa un soupir dédaigneux.

-Vous pensez que ça fait bien, hein ? Vous trouvez qu'enfreindre les règles, lancer des sorts sur des élèves ça fait _cool_ ? le côté voyou vous émoustille ?

J'étais abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-J'ai horreur de leur insolence et de leur arrogance ! cracha t-elle.

Elle attrapa son livre de Soin au créature magique.

-J'ai cours. Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement. Je descendis après elle et m'approchai du groupe. Bella venait juste de disparaître par le tableau. Elle devait probablement se dépêcher pour rattraper Lily. Elles étaient les seules sixième année de Griffondor à poursuivre soin au créature magique.

-Elle est déchaînée. dit Sirius.

Ils étaient assis sur les fauteuils. James semblait en colère. J'allai m'asseoir près de Remus.

-Tu en penses quoi ? interrogea James en me regardant.

-Laisse tomber, James. Conseillai-je.

Sirius tourna la tête vers moi très vite.

-Elle est furax. Expliquai-je. C'était comme si vous étiez des criminels.

James ouvrit la bouche mais je le devançai.

-C'est comme ça, James. Mais ne la laisse pas te changer.

-En revanche, tu peux apprendre à devenir un peu plus modeste. Ajouta Remus dans un sourire. Ça ne fera pas de mal.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Patmol.

Sirius s'étira gracieusement. Quelques filles qui travaillaient sur une table un peu plus loin, le regardaient du coin de l'œil.

Sirius nous sourit.

-Mais je ne suis pas arrogant, Remus. Seulement, je ne vais pas nier quelque chose qui est évident…

-Et qu'est-ce qui si évident ? questionna Peter.

Sirius se redressa. Il semblait ravi de la question.

-Et bien, tout le monde tombe d'accord sur le fait que je sois beau et intelligent. Toutes les filles m'aiment. Et tous les garçons me déteste pour ma popularité…

James fut soudain pris d'une grosse quinte de toux incontrôlable qui coupa Sirius dans son élan. Sirius lui lança un regard noir avant de hausser les épaules.

-C'est un fait.

James tapa la paume de sa main contre sa poitrine. Puis, il éclata littéralement de rire.

-On y croit tous. Réussit-il à articuler. Sandy, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Sirius eut l'air vexé.

-Si tu dis un truc James, je t'étripe. Menaça Sirius.

James sauta sur ses deux pieds, levant les poings.

-Saanndyyy….chantonna t-il moqueur.

Sirius se leva à son tour et James partit en courant dans un grand éclat de rire, Sirius derrière lui.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont encore 11 ans, parfois. Annonça Peter.

Remus et moi éclatâmes de rire.

0o0o0o0

Ces trois heures à l'infirmerie m'avaient épuisés. Je montai doucement les escaliers, lasse. J'arrivai enfin au septième étage. Je passai trois fois devant le mur vierge pensant fortement à ma potion de sommeil anti-rêve. Quand je rentrai à l'intérieur, je trouvai des étagères contre chaque mûr remplis d'une multitude d'ingrédients. Au milieu de la pièce reposait un chaudron et une table avec pleins d'ustensiles. Je m'avançai et ouvrit le livre de potion.

J'avais pensé à cette pièce pendant mon cours de Runes. Elle était idéale pour la fabrication de la potion.

Je travaillai méticuleusement et scupuleusement jusqu'à vingt et une heure. La potion devait mijoter pendant une journée entière avant d'être utilisable. Je laissai le livre sur place puis sorti doucement.

Je rejoignis la salle commune qui était pleine d'élèves. Je repérai Remus et allai m'asseoir près de lui. Il travaillait à une table, Peter face à lui.

Il me sourit.

-Pomfresh t'a gardé jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Elle voulait m'expliquer un truc. Répondis-je.

Remus acquiesça.

-Vous faites quoi ? demandai-je.

-Potion. Répondit Peter en piochant un morceau de chocolat dans son sac. Tu en veux ?

-Volontiers ! J'ai pas mangé.

Peter sourit et sortit plusieurs friandises qu'il me tendit. Je le remerciai chaleureusement et m'engouffrai tout cela rapidement. Remus me jeta un regard amusé.

-J'ai l'impression de voir James quand il revient d'un match de Quiddich. Il se jette sur la nourriture comme s'il mourrait de faim.

Je ris.

-La dernière fois qu'ils sont revenus de leur entraînement, l'équipe s'est engouffrée tellement de nourriture que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient exploser. Déclara Peter. Et il m'en faut beaucoup pour que je sois impressionné sur ce sujet.

Remus et moi éclatâmes de rire.

-C'est à se demander ce qu'ils font pendant leur séance d'entraînements!dis-je.

Remus et Peter approuvèrent. Peter secoua la tête, riant toujours puis tourna les pages de son manuel de potion.

-Tu as déjà fait ton devoir ? demanda Remus.

J'acquiesçai.

-Et tu ne fais pas les autres ?

Je grimaçai.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Tu dors mieux ? questionna Remus.

Je lui sourit et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Remus parut surpris mais ne refusa pas ce petit instant de détente.

On s'embrassa tendrement d'abord. Puis langoureusement. Je ne réussissais plus à penser. Je glissai ma main sous le Tee-Shirt de Remus et lui caressai doucement le bas du dos. Remus posa une main dans mon dos et m'attira vers lui. J'étais incapable de réfléchir.

-S'il vous plait…supplia Peter d'une petite voix gênée. J'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

Je me détachai de lui, me retenant de grogner de mécontentement. Quant à Remus, il se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir de potion avec un petit air d'excuse.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, regardant ce qu'il faisait, tout en continuant d'effleurer la peau de son dos du bout des doigts. Remus sourit en coin.

Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du shampoing et une irrésistible envie de mettre mes mains dans ses cheveux me pris. Je déposai un bisou dans sa nuque… Sa peau était douce… Puis un deuxième…

Je sentis le regard de Peter m'observer. Il toussa. Je poussai un soupir alors que Remus souriait.

Je retirai ma main et croisai mes bras sur la table, posant ma tête dessus. Je me mis à observer Remus.

Les deux garçons continuèrent d'écrire pendant encore une bonne heure. Je me mis à examiner Remus. Je fixai sa main droite avec attention. Je retenais chacun de ses mouvements, gestes… Parfois, j'étais tentée d'effleurer sa peau mais j'entendais alors la plume de Peter qui gratter le parchemin et je me ravisais.

Quand ils eurent finis, ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et on monta tous les trois dans le dortoir pour déposer leur affaires. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit de Remus, les bras en forme de croix.

-Je bouge plus. Annonçai-je. On reste ici, il y a trop de monde en bas.

Peter sembla gênée. Remus opina. Je souris.

Lorsqu'il passa près du lit, je lui attrapai la main et le tirai vers moi. Il s'assit sur le lit. Je me redressai pour lui laisser une place. J'avais envie de me blottir dans ses bras. Mais il y avait Peter.

-Ça va ! lâcha t-il exaspéré comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées. Vous avez le droit de vous toucher quand même !

Remus éclata de rire. Peter un petit air outré avant de s'asseoir face à nous. Je m'appuyai contre Remus, juste parce que j'aimais être près de lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras.

-Peter, tu en as parlé avec James et Sirius du problème qui se pose pour les formules ?

Peter me jeta un coup d'œil.

-T'en fais pas. Assura Remus.

Peter ne parut pas d'accord avec Remus mais il répondit quand même.

-Je leur en ai dit deux mots. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils m'ont écouté.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour me reposer.

-Il faut qu'on leur en parle sérieusement.

-Tu n'auras qu'à essayer, toi. Répondit Peter. Il t'écoute un peu plus.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de t'imposer quand ils sont dans un de leurs délires.

Leurs voix devinrent de plus en plus lointaines. Je me laissai bercer par celle de Remus si bien qu'au bout d'un certain moment, je m'endormis complètement.

_« -Tu n'as pas ta place parmi nous !_

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler._

_-Laisse les tranquille._

_-Tu crois sincèrement que tout arrive par hasard ? C'est ta faute, tout ça. Part. Tout ça, c'est ta faute. Tout._

_-Mais…tentai-je, les larmes au bord des yeux. S'il vous plait, je…_

_Leur visage était déformés par la colère et le dégoût. Je jetai un œil à James. Il était penché sur un corps. Je ne réussissais pas à voir son visage. _

_-Où est Remus ? demandai-je. Il sait que ce n'est pas…_

_-Il ne veut plus te voir._

_-Mais…_

_-Hors de notre vue ! crièrent les voix. _

_L'un s'approcha de moi et me poussa brusquement vers l'arrière. Sous le coup de la violence, je tombai sur les fesses. Je fermai quelques secondes les yeux. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me rejetaient tous ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire ? _

_Je soulevai mes paupières. J'étais seule. Je bougeai la tête dans tous les sens mais c'était un fait incontestable. J'étais littéralement seule. Autour de moi, tout était noir. Le sol, le ciel, les parois… Je ne distinguais plus le sol du ciel… C'était comme si j'étais dans un trou noir, isolée de tous. _

_Je réussis à distinguer un chuchotement lointain. J'avais l'impression d'être épiée.. »_

Un éclair m'aveugla. Je poussai un cri de douleur. Mes yeux piquaient… je mis un moment à les ouvrir à nouveaux.

_Les mêmes ombres se tenaient face à moi._

_-Tu n'avais pas le droit!_

_-Laisse les tranquille._

_-Tu crois sincèrement que tout arrive par hasard ? C'est ta faute, tout ça. Part. Tout ça, c'est ta faute. Tout._

_-Mais…tentai-je, les larmes au bord des yeux. S'il vous plait, je…_

_Leur visage était déformés par la colère et le dégoût. Je jetai un œil à James. Ce n'était plus James. Un autre homme se tenait à sa place. Un vieil homme qui soutenait le corps d'un enfant. _

_-Où est Patrick ? demandai-je. _

_-Il ne veut plus te voir. _

_-Vous mentez ! criai-je._

_-Tu dois partir! crièrent les voix. _

_-Rends la nous !_

_L'un s'approcha de moi et me poussa brusquement vers l'arrière. Sous le coup de la violence, je tombai. Ma tête frappa violemment le sol._

_Je soulevai mes paupières. J'avais mal à la tête. J'étais seule. Autour de moi, tout était noir. Le sol, le ciel, les parois… Je ne distinguais plus le sol du ciel… C'était comme si j'étais dans un trou noir, isolée de tous. _

_J'étais pris de nausée. _

_Je réussis à distinguer un chuchotement lointain. J'avais l'impression d'être épiée.._

_-Il y a quelqu'un ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. S'il vous plait…. _

_Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparut._

_Une ombre approchait doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant il me semblait si familier. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, il était un inconnu. Il s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droit devant lui, comme pour réclamer mon aide. Les formes de son corps changèrent doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée le remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement. Un regard apparut. Des yeux dorés…non des yeux jaunes. L'étrange brouillard se rassembla subitement et s'étendit vers le haut. Elle finit de prendre la forme d'un humain. Je ne réussissais pas à distinguer ses formes, ni ses contours._

_«Heather… Heather… »résonna une voix._

_Je fis un pas et l'ombre redevint fumée._

_« Maman? Maman, c'est toi? »_

_Le regard persistait toujours. Il me fixait, m'observait, me paralysait. Je ne pouvais plus bouger… L'ombre s'approchait rapidement. Elle continuait à prendre des formes successives sans jamais se déterminer. Je sentais sa présence… c'était vivant…_

_« Aide-le »_

_« Qui ? »criai-je paniquée_

_Je tournai sur moi même mais il était de partout. L'ombre était tout autour de moi, m'enveloppant. Et ce regard jaune continuait de me fixer… Tout s'approchait…, se rapprochait…, se resserrait autour de moi._

_Puis un hurlement strident retentit._

_Je me retournai vivement. L'ombre se jeta sur moi et je tombai à la renverse. Un rire moqueur retenti, aigu, froid… Les yeux jaunes se multiplièrent autour de moi. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, s'approchaient, s'éloignaient, s'approchaient à nouveau puis s'éloignaient encore._

_Et les murmures recommencèrent. D'abord comme un chuchotis désagréable puis comme un bruissement de feuilles mortes. _

_Les yeux tournaient autour de moi, s'approchant un peu plus. L'ombre volait dessus ma tête, elle me frôla…J'eu un sursaut effrayé._

_Mon sang se glaça d'effroi. _

_Un croassement résonna derrière moi. Je me tournai vivement, mon cœur frappant violemment ma poitrine. Un corbeau se posa devant moi. Un corbeau dont les yeux jaunes et malsains m'observait. Il croassa encore une fois puis s'éloigna. L'ombre s'écarta… Elle s'agita, se tordit, s'étira puis pris la forme d'un humain. Je voulu pousser un hurlement pourtant aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je tentai de crier, d'appeler à l'aide mais c'était comme si j'étais aphone._

_L'homme s'approcha, la main tendue devant lui. Le corbeau croassa et se jeta sur moi. Je tombai à l'arrière. L'homme s'éleva…il se tortilla puis devint nouveau une ombre._

_Un hurlement strident retentit. Glacial. J'eu la chair de poule. Des voix graves résonnaient. Un éclair rouge apparut. Je l'évitai en me jetant sur le côté. Je fermai les yeux paniqués. Le corbeau croassa._

_J'ouvris les yeux. Il était juste à côté de moi, me fixait de ses yeux jaunes. J'eu un sursaut. Je réussis à me lever…tout était aussi noir. J'avais du mal à avancer. Je trébuchai à nouveau et tombai. Je jetai un œil à l'obstacle… J'étais pétrifiée. _

_Un corps était couché, inerte. Je m'approchai lentement…. Je touchai un objet. Une dague en acier reposait par terre. Son manche ressemblait à la queue d'un serpent à sonnette et sa lame était ondulée. Entre les deux, deux têtes de cobras étaient sculptés. La lame était couverte de sang._

_Je levai les yeux terrifié pour apercevoir le corps. A nouveau le corbeau se jeta sur moi. Je poussai un cri de terreur, mettant immédiatement mes bras devant mes yeux pour me protéger. Je sentis le corbeau voler autour de moi, croassant de plus en plus fort. Je me recroquevillai de terreur. Le corbeau se tut alors. J'ouvris les yeux. Tout mon corps était parcourut de tremblements. _

_L'ombre apparut devant mes yeux. Elle se transforma en un homme menaçant. Il tendit la main… Je reculai, terrifiée. Il fit un pas et m'attrapa le bras. Je hurlai en me débattant._

_Je criai et gesticulai furieusement. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je frappai violemment, donnant de violents coup de poings. On me lâcha alors. Je reculai mais deux bras m'immobilisèrent par derrière_."

-Heather !

-Aie ! Elle m'a cassé le nez !

J'ouvris les yeux. Remus était dessus moi, ses deux mains immobilisant mes bras contre le matelas. Mon cœur battait brutalement contre ma poitrine. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues. Remus retira doucement ses mains et s'assit correctement au bord du lit. A droite, Sirius était assis par terre, tenant entre ses mains, son nez qui saignait.

Je tournai la tête vers Remus. Je tremblais violemment.

J'inspirai fortement. Remus m'attrapa le bras et m'aida à me mettre debout. Je me laissai faire, complètement pétrifiée. Il m'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain puis ferma la porte derrière nous.  
J'avais encore la tête pleine d'images de mon cauchemar. Remus me tendit un verre d'eau que je bus sans réfléchir. Il me prit la main et m'attira contre lui. Je posai ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de moi. J'éclatai en sanglot. J'étais littéralement terrorisée. Remus commença à caresser mes cheveux.

-Hé…Je suis là…murmura t-il. Tout va bien, Heather. Tout va bien.

Je resserrai mon étreinte. J'inspirai doucement. Puis j'expirai.

Inspire. Expire.

Je resserrai notre étreinte. Il me rassurait.

Doucement, et petit à petit, je réussis à me calmer. Remus me sourit tendrement, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Ça va mieux ?

Je hochai la tête. Il se détacha alors de moi et me prit la main. On sortit de la salle de bain.

Sirius était assis sur son lit, James penché sur lui. Peter était assis au pied du lit, les observant.

-Arrête de bouger ! s'exclama James.

Peter tourna la tête vers moi lorsqu'on s'approcha. Il me sourit gentiment. Je suivis Remus, sans lui lâcher la main.

-Alors ? demanda Remus.

James haussa les épaules alors que Sirius grimaçait de douleur.

-Je ne sais pas réparer les nez cassés. Répondit James.

Les quatre garçons tournèrent en même temps la tête vers moi. Remus lança le sort d'attraction sur ma baguette qui atterrit dans ses mains. Il me la tendit. Je levai le bras vers le nez de Sirius mais ma main se mit à trembler encore violemment.

-Laisse tomber. Dis-Sirius. Remus va le faire.

-C'est quoi le sort ?

- Episkey. Dis-je doucement.

Remus s'avança, me lâchant la main. Je me sentis terriblement en danger. Je frissonnais.

-Si tu me déformes encore davantage que je ne le suis déjà, Lunard, je vais être de mauvaise humeur…

-T'inquiète…assura Remus.

Il leva la baguette et prononça la formule. Rien ne se produisit les premières secondes puis le nez de Sirius reprit sa forme normale, et la couleur violacée disparut aussitôt.

Sirius grimaça et fit bouger son nez. Quand il s'aperçut que tout était en ordre, un immense sourire traversa son visage.

-Merci Lunard!! T'es le meilleur !

Remus lui sourit. J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit de Remus.

-Tu es encore blanche, Heather. Remarqua James. Ça va ?

Je hochai vivement la tête. Remus vient s'installer à côté de moi. Je pris immédiatement sa main que je serrai.

Sirius redevint sérieux et me regarda inquiet.

-Tu t'étais endormi et il y avait des deuxièmes années qui criaient dans la salle commune. Raconta Peter. Remus est descendu voir ce qui se passait…. Il venait à peine de partir que tu t'es mise à t'agiter dans ton sommeil. Ça a duré cinq minutes et ça devenait de plus en plus violent. Remus ne revenait pas et je n'avais aucune idée ce que je devais faire. Mais à ce moment là, James et Sirius sont rentrés dans la chambre.

-Et tu t'es mise à hurler. Expliqua James.

Peter hocha la tête.

-Sirius a voulu te réveiller mais quand il t'a attrapé l'épaule pour te secouer, tu l'as frappé au nez. Après Remus est arrivé et t'a immobilisée.

-Cauchemar…dis-je pour toute explication.

-Bella m'a dit que ça t'arrivait souvent. Intervient Sirius.

J'inspirai fortement puis hochai la tête. Je me remis à trembler. Remus du le sentir car il pressa ma main, comme pour insister sur le fait qu'il était là.

-On devrait tous aller se coucher. Annonça t-il.

Il observa tour à tour les trois garçons qui acquiescèrent

-Je ne veux pas dormir. Dis-je catégorique.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent.

-D'accord ! s'exclama Sirius. On n'a qu'à faire une partie de monopoly… J'ai toujours le jeu de Stan.

James regarda sa montre et sembla trouver l'heure satisfaisante pour une partie. Remus me jeta un regard. Je hochai la tête.

-Je fais la banque. S'exclama t-il alors en s'installant par terre.

Sirius alla chercher le jeu au fond de sa valise tandis que James mettait déjà en place un plan pour gagner plus facilement de l'argent.

-J'ai pas l'intention de me laisser ruiner encore une fois. Décréta t-il.

Peter ricana, peu convaincu.

Sirius ouvrit la boite et commença à tout installer.

On finit ainsi la soirée. Non, on passa ainsi la nuit. Les quatre garçons firent tout pour m'aider à oublier mon cauchemar. Ils plaisantèrent. Et par dessus tout, ils réussirent à me rassurer. Au petit matin, j'étais plus décontractée bien que fatiguée. Leur soutien me toucha profondément. C'était un geste simple que j'avais énormément apprécié.

On descendit tous les cinq dans la salle commune assez tôt. On vit les élèves arriver peu à peu, pour la plupart l'air encore endormi.

-Où as-tu passé la nuit ? interrogea Lily en s'installant à côté de moi.

Bella prit le siège, face à Sirius.

-On a commencé une partie de Monopoly, hier soir. Expliqua James en se servant deux toasts. On a pas vu l'heure passé.

Sirius et Peter acquiescèrent vivement de la tête.

-Chouette soirée ! renchérit Sirius.

Lily les ignora et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Remus.

-C'est un jeu très prenant. On ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on venait de passer une nuit blanche.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait toujours de mauvaise humeur, surtout à l'égard de James et Sirius. Bella poussa un cri scandalisé.

-Quoi ? fis Sirius.

-Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? J'aurai voulu joué moi aussi!

Sirius éclata de rire. Il commença alors à charrier Bella tout en se vantant de m'avoir une fois de plus ruinée.

Les deux heures de potions me parurent interminables et épuisantes. J'ai cru que la sonnerie ne retentirait jamais. Malgré la fatigue qui se faisait sentir, je ne me laissai pas un instant de répit. Je devais absolument réussir cet exercice! Sirius me laissa volontiers travailler, sa tête appuyé contre une de ses mains, et me lisant de temps en temps les indications du livre quand le professeur Slugorhn s'approchait de nous. Sinon, le reste du temps, il semblait lutter contre la fatigue. Je pus voir aussi que Remus n'était pas au plus grand de sa forme, mais je le comprenais. C'était sa deuxième nuit blanche avec la pleine lune de Mercredi. Le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ne fut guère plus actif, c'était théorique aujourd'hui. Rien de bien passionnant.

Vers onze heures quinze, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans le cours.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur. Dit-elle très courtoisement. J'aimerai voir Miss Marne, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Oh pas du tout, professeur. Heather ?

Je levai timidement la main droite pour que le professeur me voit. Il s'exclama à ma vue, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Venez avec moi, Heather. Dit McGonagall. Vous pouvez laissez vos affaires, je ne pense pas que vous en ayez pour toute l'heure.

Je me levai, intriguée et traversai la salle. Je croisai le regard de Remus très brièvement. Je suivis alors le professeur.

-Votre père vous attend dans mon bureau. Annonça t-elle. Il souhaite vous voir.

-Me voir ? répétai-je.

Elle acquiesça. Ma gorge devint sèche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Miss Marne. Il a juste demandé à vous voir, sans s'expliquer. J'ai bien été obligé d'accepter.

Elle ne sembla d'ailleurs pas très contente de cette obligation. Elle semblait plutôt irritée. Pourquoi papa voulait-il me voir ? Mon cœur s'accéléra quelque peu…S'était-il encore passé quelque chose ?

Le professeur McGonagall s'arrêta juste devant la porte et me fit signe d'approcher. Elle ne paraissait pas apprécier d'être ainsi mis hors de son bureau. Je rentrai.

Assis dans un coin sombre du bureau, papa me regarda arriver sans le moindre sourire sur le visage.

-Salut. Fis-je rapidement.

Il cligna des yeux comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de ma présence puis laissa paraître un petit sourire.

J'attrapai la première chaise à ma portée et m'installai confortablement dessus, attendant.

-On ne vend plus la maison. Déclara t-il alors après m'avoir détaillé du regard.

-Bien.

C'était tout ce que je réussis à dire sur le moment. J'essayai de trouver le piège, pourtant papa semblait sincère. Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à se résigner ?

-Après tout, elle sera ta maison dans quelques mois…tu es grande maintenant.

Il paraissait pensif. Je ne lui répondis pas. Ma cœur battait toujours aussi fort. Il m'intriguait.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, Heather. Tu dors bien, dis moi ?

-Je vais très bien. Assurai-je d'une voix froide.

Je ne comprenais pas très bien cet élan d'affection paternelle. Il hocha la tête doucement. Il avait le teint un peu plus cireux que d'habitude et des cernes sous les yeux. Le travail au ministère ne semblait pas être de tout repos en ce moment.

-C'est tout ? finis-je par demander devant le manque évident de conversation.

Papa sursauta.

-Hein ? Heu…non. Je voulais que tu signes les papiers te déclarant propriétaire de la maison.

A ces mots, il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique, un grand morceau de parchemin et une plume dans les airs. Je l'attrapai puis après avoir tout lu consciencieusement, je signai en bas à droite.

-Et tu n'es venue que pour ça ? m'étonnai-je. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un courrier.

-Je pensais que ça serait plus rapide.

Et alors que je m'apprêtai à demander en quoi c'était si urgent la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la salle. Papa se leva tout de suite, comme piqué par une aiguille. Dumbledore s'approcha de nous. Il parcourut la salle du regard, s'attarda sur moi pour finir par mon père.

-Patrick, nous devons parler. Annonça t-il d'une voix autoritaire mais aimable.

Papa sembla tressaillir mais ce fut si bref que je crus rêver. Le directeur se tourna vers moi, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

-Vous pouvez retournez en cours, Heather. Je crois que votre père a finis, n'est-ce pas.

Papa hocha la tête. Il m'adressa un bref sourire. Je restai assez perplexe par leur comportement à tous les deux mais n'en fit rien remarquer et sortit docilement. Je refermai la porte derrière moi le plus doucement possible pour tenter d'écouter leur conversation. J'étais véritablement curieuse par ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait à dire à mon père.

Je jetai un œil dans le couloir. Il était vide. Je collai alors mon oreille contre la porte. J'entendis des pas. Le professeur Dumbledore parla. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Papa répliqua. Ils semblaient avoir une conversation houleuse.

-Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! clama alors furieusement mon père.

Le professeur parla toujours sur le même ton calme et patient qu'à son habitude. J'étais très intriguée. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Des pas s'approchèrent de la porte. La voix de papa retenti de plus près.

-Encore une fois, professeur, contentez vous d'occuper votre poste de directeur.

Je m'écartai brusquement de la porte et m'élançai vers les escaliers. Il y avait une petite cachette dessous les marches. Par peur d'être vue, je m'y faufilai. C'était vraiment minuscule, et je dus me recroqueviller sur moi même pour tenir dedans. Mes jambes et mon dos commençaient déjà à me faire souffrir. La porte du bureau de MCGonagall s'ouvrit. J'entendais les pas des deux hommes résonner sur le sol. Mon cœur battait très vite contre ma poitrine et j'avais terriblement mal à mes membres mais je me refusais de bouger pour ne pas être découverte.

-Vous devriez lui dire. Conseilla Dumbledore. Les enfants sentent toujours quand il y a des secrets. Ce n'est pas bon.

-Hors de question ! Coupa sèchement papa. D'ailleurs, ceci ne vous regarde pas, je vous le répète.

-Peut être. Mais je m'inquiète pour cet enfant…

-J'ai dit non, professeur !Et ce n'est plus une enfant !

Le ton de papa était cassant, sec. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu une seule personne parler de cette manière au professeur Dumbledore et j'en restai très choquée. Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'en sembla pas offusqué et reprit calmement mais avec autorité.

-Quoi qu'en ai dit Isabelle, il est temps de mettre Heather au courant, Patrick.

-Je vous…

-Isabelle a toujours eu beaucoup de caractère. Coupa Dumbledore. Et je me souviens très bien pendant ses années d'études à quel point, elle se montrait persuasive …Un trait de caractère de sa maison. Je vous l'accorde, c'était une femme admirable et courage en de nombreux points mais vous ne devez pas oublier que Heather…

-Heather aime énormément sa mère. Nota sèchement papa.

-Et rien ne changera à cela…

-Vous en êtes si sûr ? s'exclama papa avec colère. Isabelle m'a fait promettre un mois après la naissance de Heather que rien ne viendra jamais troubler sa vie. Pas même ça.

-Mais les choses ont changé, Patrick.

-Non, rien n'a changé. Heather a réussi à surmonter sa peine et elle est heureuse avec ce garçon et…

-Et elle est ignore la vérité. Acheva Dumbledore.

-Et ça ne changera pas ! assura papa. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore ! Comme vous n'avez aucune autorité pour fouiner dans mes enquêtes !

-Des enquêtes qui restent bien incomplètes, comme je vous l'ai souligné tout à l'heure. Certaines conclusions mêmes restent très étranges.

Papa ne répondit pas. J'était toujours aussi attentive, sourde au cris de douleurs de mes muscles.

-Que voulez vous dire ? demanda papa, piqué au vif.

-Je parle de votre rapport concernant la mort de Charlus Potter. Il y a certaines incohérences.

-Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je commence à en avoir assez de vos remarques et de tous vos sous-entendus, Dumbledore ! Soyez clair pour une fois.

Papa poussa un soupir dédaigneux.

-J'ai du travail. Dit papa. Au revoir, professeur.

Le son de ses pas sur le sol s'éloignait. Quelques secondes après, le professeur Dumbledore emprunta l'escalier sous lequel j'étais cachée. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire ? qu'est ce que papa avait-il voulu dire ? que venait faire maman dans cette histoire ?Les doutes m'assaillirent brutalement.

La sonnerie retentirent me sortant de mes pensées. Je me retirai de ma cachette avant que les élèves m'affluent dans les couloirs. Je remontai doucement les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de cour et récupérer mes affaires. Sur le chemin, je rencontrai Andrews qui s'approcha de moi, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Heather ! s'exclama t-il. Je te cherchais. Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute blanche !

-Si, si.

-Tu mens très mal, tu sais ? Tu veux en parler ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

-Comme tu veux. Dit-il. Sinon, si tu changes d'avis, je veux bien faire un effort de me taire pour une fois.

Je souris.

-Aha ! s'écria t-il ravi. Je voulais savoir, tu accepterais de me passer tes notes sur un cours de potion.

-Je t'ai dit oui, la dernière fois. Le quel ?

-Felix Felicis. J'ai du mal à comprendre une partie.

-Pas de problème. C'est dans mon sac.

Andrews jeta un coup d'œil derrière moi.

-Heu.. et il est où ton sac ?

-En classe. Le professeur McGonagall est venu me chercher pendant le cours. Je reviens juste.

-Je t'accompagne alors. Lança t-il immédiatement. Pourquoi McGonagall est venue te chercher ? Tu t'es fait prendre avec le livre de la réserve ?

-Je ne suis pas bête au point de me promener avec. Répliquai-je.

Andrews haussa les sourcils avec un air dubitatif.

-Tu as l'air d'être de mauvais humeur. Nota t-il.

Je haussai les épaules sans rien répondre. Je n'étais pas de mauvaises humeurs mais seulement inquiète. La conversation entre mon père et Dumbledore ne cessait de trotter dans mon esprit. Je voulais surtout connaître l'opinion de Remus à propos de tout ça.

-Tiens…

Andrews me donna un coup de coude. Je levai mon regard du sol. Face à nous approchaient Remus, Peter, Lily et Bella. Je vis que Remus tenait mon sas de cours. Je le luis pris des mains avec un sourire.

-Ça va ? murmura Remus, les sourcils froncés. Tu es blanche.

J'acquiesçai. Lily observait Andrews avec approbation tandis que Bella commençait à le questionner sur ses activités et les couleurs de sa maison. Heureusement pour lui, Andrews avait beaucoup de répartis. Je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac et après m'être battu avec mes livres, je retirai un long morceau de parchemin que je tendis au serdaigle.

-Merci. Dit-il avec un sourire. Il n'y a pas Sirius et James avec vous ? questionna t-il en regardant Remus.

-Ils sont avec le professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Ils doivent trouver un jour pour une autre heure de colle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend mais en ce moment, ils n'ont plus une soirée de libre sans retenue.

Andrews sourit.

-Ils sont d'une belle distraction, je vous avoue.

-Parce que si jouer au dépend des autres, c'est distrayant, alors tu tombes bien bas. Déclara Lily d'un ton cassant.

Bella lui lança un regard agacé mais Andrews ne se laissa pas pour autant abattre.

-Au moins, ils ne se pavanent pas avec la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Répliqua t-il. Ils ont de l'humour, eux.

-Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. S'exclama Lily. Personne n'a jamais vu quelqu'un porter la marque sur son bras.

-Si. Confirma Andrews. Seulement personne ne porte attention à leur dires. Dumbledore pense aussi que ça existe réellement. C'est comme ça qu'il les marque… ils sont alors à jamais ses fidèles.

-Mais il y en a pas à Poudlard. Affirmai-je.

Andrews posa sur moi un regard grave.

-Je ne parierai pas là dessus.

-Impossible, souffla Lily.

-Il y a pourtant des indices qui ne trompent pas.

Ce n'était pas Andrews qui avait parlé mais Remus.

-Mais Dumbledore le saurait ! s'écria Bella.

Remus hocha négativement la tête, sérieux.

-Pas forcément. Il y a beaucoup de choses que Dumbledore ignore. Et même s'il a des soupçons, ceux qui ont la marque sont très discrets.

Andrews hocha la tête. Ils se jetèrent un regard. Ils semblaient tous les deux se comprendre. Si ce mage noir marquait réellement ses partisans, ça rendent vraiment les choses plus réelles.

Andrews me jeta un coup d'œil.

-De toute manière, on ne risque rien tant que l'on reste ici. Poudlard est le lieu le pus sûr de tout l'Angleterre.

-Et il y a Dumbledore. Confirma Remus. Tant qu'il sera là, nous ne risquons rien.

Remus paraissait véritablement confiant. Il me sourit d'un air rassurant et je me laissai à le croire.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim. Déclara andrews. Merci pour tes notes, Heather.

Il tapa deux coups sur le morceau de parchemin, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Moi aussi, j'ai faim. Annonçai-je.

On décida donc de rejoindre la grande salle qui était déjà bien remplie. Andrews rejoignit la table des serdaigle tandis que nous retrouvâmes James et Sirius dans une conversation agitée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionna Bella en se faufilant à côté de Sirius.

-On a tout un mois d'heures de colle…soupira James en cherchant Remus des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois…remarqua Peter. Puis vous vous êtes surpassés cette semaine.

Il se servit un gros plat de porridge.

-Un mois entier. Insista Sirius, fixant Peter exaspéré.

Peter se figea, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant.

-Oui…assura James. C'est problématique.

-Il reste Peter, non ? interrogea Remus d'une drôle de voix. Ça ira.

-Mais Lunard…commença James.

-Ça ne sera pas la première fois.

-De quoi vous parlez ? questionna Lily.

-D'une de nos prochaines blagues. Répondit rapidement Sirius.

Lily lui lança le regard le plus méprisant possible.

-Ça te gène ? interrogea t-il avec insolence.

James le regarda étonné.

-Oui. Répondit-elle froidement. Mais ça tu le sais très bien. Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de vous comporter comme des…

-Voyous. Termina Sirius avec snobisme. Pourquoi arrêtez ? Tout le monde nous idolâtre presque. Et j'adore ça…

Il se redressa de toute sa taille, l'air arrogant. J'étais sûr qu'il le faisait exprès.

La réaction de Lily ne se fit pas attendre.

-Vous me dégoûter. Dit-elle.  
Elle laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, attrapa son sac et sortit avec toute la fierté qu'elle possédait.

-Tu le fais exprès ? s'irrita James.

-Je n'aurai pas supporter son regard désapprobateur pendant tout le repas. Quand je mange, j'ai besoin de me sentir à l'aise. Et avec ses regards meurtriers, c'est pas l'idéal. Elle aurait pu me sauter dessus et m'arracher le cœur comme une furie !

Bella éclata de rire.

-Tu n'es pas sensée la soutenir ? interrogea Peter.

Bella retrouva tout son sérieux.

-Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle dit. Elle le sait. De toute manière, vous n'êtes que son exutoire.

-Elle n'aurait pas pu trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour se défouler ? interrogea Sirius.

-C'est plus simple avec vous, je suppose. Confia Bella dans un haussement des épaules.

-Elle est en colère contre qui ? demanda James.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la colère à proprement parler. Intervient Remus.

-Je pense aussi, dit Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interrogeai-je.

Bella haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-Elle est comme ça depuis qu'elle a reçu une lettre, il y a deux jours.

-Une lettre de qui ? Dit Sirius.

-Crois bien que si elle m'en avait parlé, je comprendrais un peu mieux sa réaction. Mais elle est aussi têtue qu'un hippogriffe !

Le courrier arriva coupant cours à la conversation. Une multitude de hiboux s'engouffra dans la grande salle. Remus reçu le journal qu'il ouvrit rapidement à la recherche d'une quelconque information importante. Un hibou grisâtre lâcha sur le plat de Sirius une lettre. Le maraudeur l'attrapa et grimaça en lisant les caractères.

-C'est qui ?demanda Bella.

-Ma mère. Répondit sombrement Sirius. Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir encore.

-Elle te propose de revenir à la maison. Plaisanta James.

Sirius sourit.

-Autant croire à la magie dans ce cas. Répliqua Sirius.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? insista Bella.

Sirius tourna plusieurs fois l'enveloppe dans ses doigts puis la fourra au fond de la poche de son pantalon.

-J'ai dit que j'aimais bien manger tranquillement. Répondit-il. Je la lirai plus tard.

Remus ferma le journal.

-Quelque chose de nouveau ? fit James.

Remus secoua la tête.

-Rien de plus que d'habitude. C'était à dire des attaques de moldus que le ministère essayait en vain de cacher.

-A ce rythme, les oubliators vont être demandé ! C'est un métier d'avenir, les gars ! plaisanta Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je pris la gazette que Remus avait posé à côté de lui et lus les titres. Un attira mon attention. C'était un tout petit article de quelques lignes seulement.

_Ecole maudite? _

Ces derniers jours, l'école ESFA (Etude Supérieure à la Formation d'Auror)a subit deux pertes tragiques. Deux jeunes étudiants ont mis fin à leur vie à seulement dix jours d'écarts. Ces évènements ont plongé l'établissement dans une incompréhension et une confusion totales. La douleur et la peur semblent marquer chaque étudiant et professeur. Le directeur n'a pas tenu à s'exprimer.

Le silence résonna quelques secondes dans mon esprit.

-Au fait, Heather ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu as réussi à prendre le livre de potion ?

Je levai la tête de la gazette que je posai sur la table.

-Oui. Et Remus avait raison, c'était la troisième rangée.

Le repas se termina rapidement et on rejoignit notre cours de Sorts et Enchantement. Durant le chemin, dans un couloir bombé d'élèves, mon médaillon autour du cou se mit à chauffer. Je m'arrêtai sur place pour essayer de le retirer. Les garçons et Bella continuaient d'avancer. Je réussi à le décrocher. Son contact avec mes doigts me brûla et je poussai un petit cri de douleur, laissant tomber le collier sur le sol. Les élèves commençaient à se disperser. Je m'accroupis et effleurai de nouveau le médaillon. Il était froid. Etonnée, je le repis et l'observai de plus près. Rien n'avais changé. Je regardai alors autour de moi. Il ne restait plus que des deuxièmes années. Je remis le collier autour de mon cou et me mis à marcher pour rejoindre les autres.

-Tu étais passée où ? questionna Remus, m'attendant seul au coin d'un couloir.

-Heu…Les gamins. Répondis-je.

Remus sourit.

-Comme dit Sirius, il faut se faire craindre par ces monstres. Viens, ils nous attendent plus loin.

J'acquiesçai. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit la vérité ? Je l'ignorais. Seulement un sentiment indescriptible m'avait empêché de me confier.

On passa devant une classe de serpentard qui riaient bruyamment. Alors qu'on allait tourner à droite, Sirius surgit brusquement devant nous, le visage furieux. Il nous dépassa sans nous voir et s'élança vers les serpentards. Il en attrapa un violemment par le col avant de lui décocher un coup de poings. Le serpentard s'effondra sur le sol, Sirius s'approchant à nouveau de lui, le regard démentiel.

Nous étions tous trop choqués pour réagir. Sirius le releva. Le serpentard répliqua d'un coup de poings. Sirius recula à l'arrière, portant la main à la commissure de ses lèvres qui saignait. Il leva alors vers son frère un regard meurtrier avant de le frapper au nez.

Regulus poussa un cri de douleur, son visage en couvert de sang. Sirius s'approchait encore, hors de lui.

Et alors, Remus apparut près de Sirius et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Sirius se débattait.

-Lâche moi ! rugit-il.

Remus lui tenait fermement un bras.

-Si-rius. A-rrê-te. Dit-il essoufflé.

Des pas raisonnèrent derrière moi. James et Peter s'approchaient en courant.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu…

James s'arrêta en voyant la scène qui semblait figé, hormis Sirius et Remus. Regulus leva sa baguette vers les deux griffondors. Je sortis rapidement la mienne.

-Protego. Criai-je en leur direction.

Un mur de protection se matérialisa entre Remus, Sirius et le groupe de Serpentard. Le sort de Regulus frappa la protection.

-Sirius ! rugit Remus, en le bloquant tant bien que mal.

Sirius tentant à nouveau de se dégager, en vain. James avait aussi sorti sa baguette, prêt à agir si les serpentards s'apprêtaient à attaquer. James surveillait les serpentards mais lançait du coin de l'œil des regards inquiets à Sirius.

-Où est Bella ? demandai-je.

-Elle a croisé Lily et est allée lui parler. Expliqua Peter.

J'opinai quand James fit un pas en avant. Toutes les baguettes des Serpentards se levèrent en même temps. James s'arrêta, sa baguette levée. Dans un même mouvement, Peter et moi firent de même.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea McGonagall en s'approchant accompagnée d'un serpentard de 1ere année.

Elle s'immobilisa quand elle aperçut la scène. Elle jeta un coup d'œil d'abord à Regulus dont un énorme hématome lui bouchait l'œil droit, puis à Sirius tenu par Remus.

Je laissai le bouclier disparaître entre les deux frères et Remus s'écarta prudemment du maraudeur. Sirius avait toujours le regard aussi mauvais.

-Black ? interrogea la sous-directrice en regardant l'élève de sa maison. Que se passe t-il ?

Sirius ne lui répondit pas, observant Regulus, menaçant. Je vis alors qu'il tenait dans poing gauche un morceau de papier froissé.

-Il l'a délibérément attaqué. ! s'écria un Serpentard.

-Ferme la, toi. Menaça James.

-Potter ! s'écria McGonagall.

Regulus ne bougea pas, même lorsque le professeur lui demanda confirmation. Il semblait trop occupé à fixer son frère.

-Dans mon bureau, tous les deux. Annonça t-elle alors, visiblement dépassée par les évènements. Et tout le monde se dépêche d'aller en classe.

Sirius et Regulus s'approchèrent du professeur. Sirius se retourna brusquement et frappa violemment son frère sur l'autre œil encore valide. Regulus tomba sous le choc et Sirius sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur son nez cassé. Il appuya légèrement et Regulus grimaça. Ses yeux noirs étaient plus sombres que jamais, lançant des éclairs. Autour de lui émanait une fureur sans limite.

-BLACK ! hurla McGonagall en le désarmant, à la fois choqué et en colère. Je ne tolère pas un tel comportement de la part d'élèves !

Elle s'approcha de Regulus faisant reculer Sirius et l'aida à se relever.

-Heather, approchez. Ordonna t-elle. Conduisez le à l'infirmerie. Black, vous venez avec moi. Et les autres vous retournez en classe !

Son ton ne donna à personne l'envie de protester. Les serpentards se dépêchèrent de retrouver leur salle. Remus avait rejoins James et Peter. Ils discutaient déjà activement. Je vis Peter hocher deux, trois fois la tête. Je pris Regulus par le bras et tournai à droite, au bout du couloir. Ils avaient les deux yeux gonflés et violets. Il ne devait pas voir grand chose.

-Attention, il y a des escaliers. Dis-je.

Durant tout le long du trajet, il ne dit pas un mot, ni se plaignit. Il semblait avoir trouvé la réaction de son frère normale, presque naturelle. Comme s'il s'y attendait. Après l'avoir laissé à Madame Pomfresh, je rejoignis rapidement mon cours.

-Je…commençai-je alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi à peine avais-je ouvert la porte.

-Le professeur McGonagall m'a fait parvenir une excuse. Assura le professeur Flitwich. Dépêchez vous d'aller vous asseoir.

Je m'assis rapidement à ma place et fis de mon mieux pour reprendre le fil du cours.

Le reste de l'après se déroula bien, sans aucun autre incident. Bien sûr, tout le château avait appris la dispute des deux frères et maintenant chacun cherchait la raison d'un tel comportement. Sirius n'était pas réapparu durant les heures de cours. Je l'aperçu rapidement revenir du couloir qui donnait accès au bureau du directeur.

Après mon heure de métamorphose, je remontai à la salle commune et trouvai Peter et Remus, assis sur le canapé. Remus était appuyé sur sa main droite et avait fermé les yeux.

-Il dort ? chuchotai-je à Peter.

Il leva les yeux de son magasine et acquiesça.

-Où sont James et Sirius ? demandai-je doucement.

-Encore à une de leur retenue. Souffla t-il.

-Et à propos de Sirius ?

Peter hocha les épaules.

-McGonagall lui a rajouté deux semaines de retenue, lui a enlevé 50 points et lui a interdit de jouer au prochain match de Quiddich. Mais Sirius semblait s'en ficher, ce qui a mis James colère, parce que du coup il devait revoir tous ses entraînements de Quiddich et trouver un nouveau batteur. Du coup, ils sont partis fâché chacun de leur côté. Le problème avec Sirius, c'est qu'il est trop impulsif et qu'il ne dit jamais ce qui ne va pas.

La salle vidait peu à peu.

-Alors Remus a décidé de les ignorer et j'ai suivi sa méthode. Je vais descendre manger. On le réveille ?

-Je m'en occupe. Assurai-je.

Peter sourit.

-Je vais aller tâter le terrain pour voir s'ils sont de meilleur humeur. Dit-il avant de sortir à son tour.

Je m'approchai de Remus et posai ma main sur la sienne.

-Remus ?

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il semblait vraiment fatigué. La nuit blanche et la pleine lune, il y a quelques jours ne l'aidaient pas.

-C'est 19 h. Tu veux aller manger ou tu préfères aller dormir ?

Il se redressa un peu.

-J'ai pas très faim. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Il se leva et rejoignit son dortoir. J'hésitai puis finis par le suivre. Il s'installa sur son lit et je me posai à côté de lui.

-Viens. Murmura t-il.

Je me serrai contre lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras, je lui pris la main et il enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Je fermai les yeux. La chaleur de son corps était agréable. Une sensation de bien être, un fort sentiment de bonheur et de paix venait de m'envahir. Je sentais la respiration chaude de Remus contre ma peau. On s'endormit tous les deux ainsi.

-Hé ! Cornedrue, viens voir. Chuchota Sirius.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent.

-Ben ça alors…murmura James. On sait où ils étaient maintenant. Faut que je trouve l'appareil photo.

-On devrait peut être descendre. Suggéra Peter. On va les réveiller.

-Pff.. mais non. assura doucement Sirius. Tu trouves qu'ils ont l'air de vouloir se réveiller ??

Un petit instant de silence remplaça la conversation puis Sirius annonça :

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Bon, tu trouves cet appareil photo, James ?

Un bruit de sac retentit.

-Une seconde. Fit la voix de james. C'est tellement bien rangé dans sa valise que je ne peux pas fouiller n'importe comment sinon il va le remarquer.

Je sentis Remus sourire contre mon cou.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si ordonné ? grogna Sirius.

-Justement pour s'apercevoir si quelqu'un a fouillé dans ses affaires. Nota Peter. Et avec vous deux comme camarades de chambres, il a bien raison.

-Il n'y est pas ! déclara James.

-Il y a le sac de Heather, là…

-Pourquoi Heather se promènerait avec l'appareil photo de Remus ?coupa James.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Je propose des solutions !

-Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer ! s'interposa Peter qui semblait stressé. Si on redescendait, hein ?

-Arrête de trembler. S'irrita James. C'est Remus ! Au pire, s'il se réveille, il va nous passer un bon savon pour l'avoir réveillé, et c'est tout.

-Mais Heather…

-Tu n'as quand même pas peur d'une fille ! dit Sirius. Tout ce qu'elle peut te faire, c'est te crier dessus jusqu'à ce que tu la fuies pour éviter de devenir sourd. Puis Heather sera trop gêné d'être surprise pour oser quoi que ce soit.

-C'est pas la première fois qu'elle dort ici. Remarqua Peter.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

-Heu…Mince !

-De quoi tu parles Peter ? interrogea Sirius d'une voix curieuse.

-J'avais oublié que vous n'étiez pas au courant… couina t-il d'une voix meurtrie.

-Au courant de quoi ? s'impatienta James.

-Ben…quand vous étiez pas là… Ben… Heather a dormi ici, avec Remus…

James et Sirius lâchèrent la même exclamation, comme deux petites filles de quatre ans qui viennent d'apprendre que leur grand frère a embrassé une fille.

-Et bien, et bien… Les jours à venir risque d'être très drôles. Murmura Sirius.

-Mais ça risque d'énerver Remus.

Cette fois ci s'était James qui avait parlé. Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait réfléchir.

-Quand même…C'est de Remus qu'on parle.

Aucun des deux autres ne répondit. Remus bougea légèrement, émettant un grognement.

-Et si on allait en discuter en bas ? suggéra précipitamment Sirius.

Plusieurs pas dévalèrent rapidement les escaliers. Remus retira sa tête de on coup et déclara :

-Comment Sirius a pu oublié que c'était lui qui a mon appareil photo depuis Noël ?

Et on éclata tous les deux de rire. On rigola pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de retrouver notre calme et de décider de descendre en bas.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont faire une allusion à…

Remus me jeta un coup d'œil.

-Sirius ne s'en privera pas. Mais t'inquiète. On l'accueillera avec finesse. Il suffit de glisser le prénom de Bella dans nos phrases.

Je souriais quand on arriva au centre de la salle commune. Je parcourus la pièce du regard. Lily était assise à l'écart sur une table en train de travailler. Bella était en compagnie des maraudeurs, assise juste à côté de Sirius en lui tenant la main.

-Hum…Mon pauvre enfant. Fit-elle une voix horrifiée, parfaite imitation de la prof de divination.

-Quoi ? s'alarma Sirius.

-Oh non…Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Quel malheur ! Quel malheur ! La mort plane sur vous, mon garçon !

Sirius prit une mine inquiète.

-La…la mort ? répéta t-il en bégayant.

Remus et moi s'installâmes sur un fauteuil souriant. James nous jeta un regard moqueur mais ne dit rien.

Bella hocha la tête, grave.

-Oui, la mort mon garçon. Vous allez succomber à un tragique accident dans les jours prochains !

-Vous en êtes sûr ? interrogea Sirius.

Bella prit un air offensé. Elle se redressa et déclara d'une voix froide :

-Mon troisième œil ne me trompe jamais ! Vous allez mourir, mon garçon. D'ici demain.

Sirius retira violemment sa main, totalement épouvanté.

-Par la barbe de merlin ! Je suis beaucoup trop jeune !

James, Peter, Remus et moi-même éclatâmes en même temps de rire. Sirius prit alors un visage sévère. D'un sort d'attraction, il récupéra les lunettes de James qu'il plaça au bout de son nez. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quel est tout ce bruit ? cria t-il de la voix aigu du professeur McGonagall. Potter, Black ! taisez vous !

Il enleva ses lunettes.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit professeur ! s'exclama t-il alors de sa voix normale.

Il reprit les lunettes.

-Black, cessez vos enfantillages et concentrez vous sur le cours ! dit-il d'une voix sévère.

Nos rirent redoublèrent davantage. Plusieurs élèves nous observèrent étonnés mais Sirius continuait ses imitations. Je croisai le regard glacial de Lily. J'arrêtai de rire et me levai. Remus m'interrogea du regard.

-Je reviens. Chuchotai-je.

Je m'éloignai du groupe où Sirius avait début une prestation très réaliste du professeur Slugorhn.

Je m'assis face à Lily. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son devoir.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer ? lâcha t-elle aigrement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au groupe qui riait de bon cœur. Remus semblait vraiment détendu et heureux.

-Ils s'amusent. Dis-je. Ils se détendent seulement, ils ne cherchent pas à se faire remarquer.

Lily poussa un soupir sceptique.

-Tu t'es vraiment attachée à eux, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-elle alors doucement.

Elle leva vers moi un regard attendri. Je pus l'observer attentivement. Elle avait les traits du visage crispés et semblait vraiment préoccupée. J'eu le cœur qui se serra. J'aurai du m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

-Lily, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dis-je inquiète.

-Rien. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Tu es souvent en colère en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que non seulement ta haine envers James est revenue mais que tu nous fuis. Tu restes à l'écart, tu t'irrites pour pas grand chose.

-J'ai des devoirs en retard. Dit-elle simplement.

-Lily, c'est moi qui ai tendance à fuir le monde quand j'ai des problèmes, pas toi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le regard de Lily brilla de tristesse.

-J'ai des soucis. Annonça t-elle. Mais rien de très grave.

Elle attrapa à nouveau sa plume et commença à écrire. Je lui pris la main l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandai-je doucement.

Ses yeux émeraudes se perlèrent de larmes. Elle inspira nerveusement.

-Ma sœur m'a mise à la porte. Avoua-t-elle douloureusement.

-Quoi ?

Lily essuya la larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

-On vit dans un petit appartement qu'elle a payé depuis la mort de nos parents. Depuis que j'avais appris que j'étais une sorcière, notre relation s'est vraiment détériorée mais j'espérai que ça irait mieux. Elle ne me veut plus chez elle à partir du moment où j'aurai le droit de pratiquer la magie.

Elle parlait calmement comme si elle lisait un livre. Rien ne laisser paraître ses sentiments si ce n'est les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient les unes après les autres de son visage. Elle les essuyait à chaque fois du revers de la main, dans un mouvement sec. Elle inspira alors profondément. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

-Dès que j'aurais 17 ans, je pars. De toute manière, je ne supporte plus notre vie toutes les deux, entre les regards accusateurs et les remarques sanglantes. On était toujours en train de se disputer.

-Que comptes tu faire ? questionnai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter un logement. Quant à travailler, c'est impossible pendant les périodes scolaires.

-Qu'en dit Bella ?

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la brune.

-Je ne lui ai rien dir. Répondit-elle. Elle m'aurait immédiatement proposé de venir chez elle. Mais je ne veux pas m'incruster alors que je sais que ces parents ont déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts depuis plusieurs temps. Ils ne peuvent pas en plus se charger de moi. Je préfère ne rien lui dire tant que je n'aurai pas trouver de solution.

Elle avait parlé si vite que j'avais eu du mal à la suivre. Mais l'idée me vint brusquement. C'est évident.

-Viens chez moi, alors. Annonçai-je.

-Heather, c'est gentil de ta part mais..

-Mais c'est la solution ! la coupai-je. Ecoute moi avant de refuser, d'accord ? Tu viens vivre avec moi. On a une chambre d'ami juste à côté de la mienne. Et la maison est beaucoup trop grande pour deux personnes.

-Je veux dépendre de personne. Déclara t-elle.

-Tu n'auras qu'à trouver un petit travail pendant l'été et tu nous paiera, si tu y tiens tant.

-Mais…

-Nous ne sommes vraiment pas pressée. Avertis-je. Assurer ton confort, te nourrir et te loger ne va pas nous poser des problèmes financiers. Et même si c'était le cas, même si on était ruiné du jour au lendemain, maman m'a laissé une grosse somme d'argent que je serais prête à investir pour toi.

Lily parut émue.

-Je paierai un loyer. Affirma t-elle.

-Si tu le veux vraiment, d'accord. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Pour moi, c'est important. Et qui te dis que ton père sera d'accord ?

Je repensai à la discussion surprise entre Papa et Dumbledore.

-Il le sera. J'ai de bons arguments en poche. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

Lily réfléchit plusieurs minutes. Puis elle acquiesça finalement. Je lui souris, heureuse et après quelques efforts supplémentaire je réussis à la convaincre de rejoindre le groupe. Elle me confia qu'elle dira tout à Bella ce soir, maintenant que c'était réglé.

On s'installa ; Lily à côté de Peter évitant soigneusement le regard de James et moi à côté de Remus. Bella et Sirius continuaient leurs imitations. A ce moment, Sirius imitait James en tant que capitaine autoritaire tandis que Bella jouait le batteur « blaireau ». On voyait donc un James qui était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux face à un joueur très maladroit. Tout le monde éclatait de rire.

Vers minuit, Lily et Bella montèrent se coucher. Leurs bâillements de plus en plus fréquent, Sirius, James et Peter finirent par rejoindre rapidement leur lit, aussi.

-Tu peux aller te coucher, aussi. Dis-je à Remus.

-Et toi ? demanda t-il. Tu ne vas pas faire une nuit blanche tout de même ?

Je hochai négativement la tête.

-Non, je vais aller me coucher. Je dois d'abord écrire une lettre à mon père.

-Maintenant ? s'étonna t-il.

J'opinai.

-Je l'enverrai dès demain matin, au moins.

Remus m'observa.

-Et tu vas te coucher après ?

-Oui.

-Tu le promets ?

-Je te le promets.

Il parut sceptique mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Je ne t'ai pas demande mais pourquoi McGo voulait te voir ?

-Papa était là.

Remus se redressa vivement sur son fauteuil à tel point qu'il me fit sursauter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il voulait que je signe les papiers pour la maison.

-Quoi ? Encore !

-Il ne la vend plus. Assurai-je.

Remus parut surpris. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il t'a dit pourquoi il a changé d'avis ?

-Sois disant parce que j'allais bientôt être majeur.

Vu l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de Remus, il ne paraissait pas croire un seul mot de cette raison.

-Pourquoi tu lui écris ?

-Je veux lui demander quelque chose.

Remus acquiesça. Je repensai à la conversation surprise entre papa et Dumbledore. Quel secret cachait-il ? quelles étaient les incohérences dans le rapport de la mort du père de James ?

-Ça va ? interrogea Remus en m'observant inquiet.

-Heu…oui. Je suis juste fatiguée.

Remus me sourit tendrement. Il m'embrassa avant de se lever.

-Dépêche toi de finir cette lettre et d'aller te coucher.

J'acquiesçai. Il monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir, me laissant seul dans la salle commune. J'écrivis ma lettre à papa, lui expliquant le problème de Lily et lui exposant ma solution. J'optai pour cette première lettre à une demande simple et sans ultimatum. Si sa réponse s'avérait négative alors j'utiliserai les menaces. Je rangeai la lettre dans mon sac et montai dans le dortoir. Le rideau du baldaquin de toutes les filles étaient tirés. Je me changeai doucement puis fouillai au fond de mon sac. J'en ressorti une petite fiole au liquide violet. En revenant de mon cours de métamorphose, j'étais passée par la salle sur demande. La potion étant prête, j'en avais rempli pleins de fioles. J'avais décidé d'en garder sept dans mon sacs, une pour chaque jour jusqu'au dimanche. Puis j'irai ensuite en récupérer sept en chaque fin de semaine.

J'ouvris la petite fiole et regardais la potion. Mes cauchemars devaient s'arrêter. Cette angoisse qui me prenait à chaque cauchemar devenait de plus en plus violente, me mettant dans un état de terreur indicible. Je levai le bras droit et vidai en une seule gorgé la fiole.

Je me couchai dans mon lit et finis par m'endormir rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Un bruit sourd me réveilla.

-Mince ! cracha une voix dans un chuchotement.

-J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Bella ramasser trois gros livres qu'elle posa sur son lit.

-Depuis quand tu travailles un samedi matin de si bonne heure ? interrogeai-je en me surélevant sur un coude.

Bella tourna vers moi un regard amusé.

-Il est onze heure et demi, Heather.

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je en me redressant subitement. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ?

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

-Remus nous a dit de te laisser dormir. Me parvint sa voix à travers la porte.

-Mais 11h30 ! j'avais prévu de faire des devoirs ! m'écriai-je en commençai à faire couleur l'eau chaude sur mon corps.

Je me lavai rapidement, changeai de vêtements. J'optai pour un jean et un sweet rouge. J'attachai mes cheveux encore mouillés en chignon et sortis de la salle de bain. Lily était arrivée, assise sur son lit.

-Tu as encore toute cette aprem...annonça alors Bella. Pour les devoirs.

Je pris ma baguette.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Dis-je en fouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de ma lettre. Je vais à la volière. Je vous rejoins à table.

Et je sortis en trombe du dortoir sous le regard interloqué des deux filles. Je traversai la salle commune presque vide et me dirigeai directement vers la volière. Andrews avait un hibou posé sur son épaule et lisait une lettre.

-Salut. Dis-je alors qua Aphrodite s'approchait vers moi.

Je lui accrochai la lettre à la patte et lui annonçai sa destination.

-Et je ne veux pas que tu reviennes sans réponse ! l'avertis-je alors qu'elle s'envolait.

-Tu sais, en générale, on ne profère pas de menaces dès son réveil. Déclara Andrews.

Je haussai un sourcil. Comment savait-il ?

-J'ai croisé Remus. Je voulais te rendre tes notes. Il a dit que tu dormais.

-Je ne proférais pas des menaces. C'étais juste une indication. Corrigeai-je.

Andrews sourit et rangea sa lettre. Le hibou s'envola.

-J'aimerai savoir, est ce que pour toi le nom de Nietzsche, ataraxie ou même maïeutique veut dire un truc particulier ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est des mots que j'utilise tous les jours !

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Andrews ravi.

-Non, répondis-je. Je plaisante. C'est quoi cette langue ? du gnome ?

Andrews éclata de rire. On commença à redescendre côte à côte les marches de la volière pour rejoindre la grande salle.

-C'est moldu, je suppose. C'est ma sœur qui les a utilisé dans sa lettre. J'y comprends rien moi à ces trucs de philosophie. Et même si elle le sait, elle se plait à m'en parler. Je suis sûre que si elle n'avais pas à s'occuper de son enfant, elle m'écrierait tous ses cours en entier.

-Ta sœur ?

Andrews hocha fièrement la tête.

-Anne. Elle a 20 ans. McGo disait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une personne si curieuse. Elle s'intéresse à tout. Quand elle a fini ses études ici, avec optimal dans toutes les matières, elle s'est inscrite dans une école moldue. Elle y suit des cours depuis deux ans maintenant. Autant avant, quand elle me parlait de magie, je pouvais réussir à suivre, autant maintenant quelle commence à disserter sur la Volonté de Puissance de Nietzsche ou bien qu'elle remplie une page entière de calcul avec des lettres et des signaux étranges, je suis complètement perdu.

Je ne comprenait pas exactement de quoi il parlait mais à voir l'expression de son visage, il semblait être dans le même cas que moi.

-Tu as parlé de bébé ? interrogeai-je sur la seule chose dont j'avais compris.

-Ouais. Il a 6 mois. Son copain est mort, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle l'a gardé. Elle travaille à mi-temps dans une cafétéria à côté de chez elle. Elle vient juste de m'écrire qu'elle avait postulé pour un emploi chez Fleury&Bott. Elle a dit qu'elle continuerait ses études par correspondance. Mais elle veut offrir une bonne vie à son fils alors elle doit gagner plus d'argent.

-Et ben, dis donc…lâchai-je étonnée.

Andrews sourit.

-Oui, ma sœur est un phénomène.

-Tu sembles énormément l'apprécier. Remarquai-je.

-Elle est comme moi. Répliqua t-il. Mon frère Matt est beaucoup plus réservé et reposé.

-Il est à Poudlard ?

-Oui. Matt est en deuxième année.

On s'engouffra dans la grande salle déjà pleine. Andrews me tira le bras et m'amena vers la table des serdaigles.

-Tu vois les deux garçons qui se disputent là-bas ?

Il m'indiqua le bout de la table. Je portai mon regard vers les deux serdaigles qui semblaient débattre violemment un sujet.

-Je les vois. Affirmai-je.

-Et bien, mon frère c'est celui qui est face à eux, avec l'air blasé sur le visage et qui attend que la dispute se tasse.

Je tournai le regard vers un petit garçon dont les yeux observaient attentivement ses camarades. Il était blond, le même regard vert qu'Andrews et un petit nez plissé qui lui donnait l'air ennuyé.

-Il ne te ressemble pas du tout. Décrétai-je, hormis les yeux peut être.

Andrews rit.

-Il paraît calme, certes mais méfie toi de l'eau qui dort…

-Comment ça ?

-Il pique de vrais crises de colère quand on franchit une certaine limite. Mais malheureusement pour tous ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, la limite à ne pas dépasser, on l'apprend à ses dépends.

Je souris imaginant très bien.

-Voilà…Déclara Andrews. J'ai beaucoup trop parlé de moi. La prochaine fois, c'est ton tour. Mais maintenant, on devrait rejoindre nos places car on attire l'attention.

Je regardai autour de moi. La plupart des regards étaient tournés vers nous. J'émis un petit sourire à Andrews et rejoignit rapidement la table des griffondors. Je m'installai entre Sirius et Remus. Remus suivait Andrews du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit.

-Mon père devrait me répondre rapidement, déclarai-je à Lily assise face à moi.

Elle sourit rassurée.

-C'est qui ce gars ? demanda une voix.

Je tournai la tête à gauche. A côté de Remus, Hannah s'était penchée à l'avant, un joli décolleté prêt à accueillir les regards.

-Qui ?

-Celui avec qui tu parlais.

Elle cilla des yeux. J'avais envie de lui demander de reculer légèrement. Je la trouvai un peu trop collé à Remus.

-Andrews. Répondis-je calmement.

-Il est drôlement mignon. Nota t-elle.

Sa main effleura celle de Remus. J'étais à deux doigts de me jeter sur elle. Je ne dis rien et rempli mon assiette. Quand je relevai la tête, je la vis regarder vers la table des serdaigles. Un sentiment de colère me traversa.

-Il a une copine ? questionna t-elle à nouveau, s'approchant davantage de Remus.

J'avais envie de lui hurler de s'éloigner.

-Je n'en sais rien. Répliquai-je froidement sans pouvoir retenir ma hargne.

-Hum…C'est quoi sa matière préférée ?

Je voyais parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

-Laisse tomber, Hannah. Lâchai-je. Andrews ne s'intéressera pas à toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? je suis sûre qu'avec un peu…

-Tu es trop superficielle. Lui dis-je sans me soucier du fait que tout le groupe suivait la conversation avec attention. Après avoir gratté un peu, il s'apercevra qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant sous ton maquillage.

Hannah blêmit. Je souris satisfaite, sans me rendre compte que je me comportais comme une vraie peste. Je portai ma fourchette dans la bouche. Je dégustai avec plaisir ma victoire.

Sirius, Lily, Bella, Remus, James et Peter me regardaient choqués. Je n'en tins pas compte et terminai mon repas silencieusement. L'ambiance s'était considérablement refroidie.

J'admettais après réflexion que je mettais peut être mal comportée mais Hannah m'exaspérait tellement que c'était plus fort que moi.

Je rejoignis la salle commune en compagnie de Remus pour aller récupérer ma veste. Ensuite, nous retrouverons les autres sur le terrain de Quiddich pour les essais du batteur. Remus à côté de moi, silencieux et distant.

-Tu fais la tête ? demandai-je.

-Non.

Mais son ton disait le contraire. Nos pas résonnaient sur le sol. Les couloirs étaient vides.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Je m'étais arrêtée pour le regarder, connaissant déjà la réponse. Il continua d'avancer un peu avant de se retourner.

-Tu ne trouves pas avoir été un peu sèche avec Hannah ?

-Pas du tout. J'ai juste dit la vérité.

-Mais si elle voulait sortir avec Andrews, c'est son affaire non ? Surtout que je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi superficielle que tu le dis.

La colère réapparut.

-Je la déteste !

-Bon sang, Heather ! s'emporta Remus. Ce n'est pas un raison!

-Si ! affirmai-je. Puis Andrews ne l'aurait pas supporté de toutes les manières.

Remus sembla se raidir.

-Et alors ? C'est son problème, Heather ! Pas le tien ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça !

-Parce qu'en défendant Hannah, tu ne t'y mêles pas, peut être ? m'écriai-je.

-Ça n'a rien avoir. En plus Hannah a été ton amie.

Hannah. Hannah. Hannah. Hannah. Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser ! repris-je. Et même s'il y a un an je lui parlais encore! Je connais Andrews depuis moins de temps, mais il est infiniment moins nombriliste qu'elle !

-Tu le défends alors que tu ne le connais à peine…

-Parce que tu connais Hannah ? demandai-je de plus en plus furieuse.

-Mieux que tu ne connais Andrews, oui. Répondit-il avec colère.

-C'est plus son décolleté que tu connais. Rectifiai-je.

Remus me lança un regard agacé.

-Tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse à ça ?

-Je crois surtout que tu es un mec.

-Exactement comme Andrews. Riposta t-il. En quoi est ce qu'il est si différent de moi, hein ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il est plus innocent ?

-Mais je m'en contre fiche de ce que pense Andrews. Lançai-je furieusement en m'avançant. Je te parle d'Hannah. D'Hannah et de ses décolletés ! D'Hannah et de ses sourires aguicheurs. D'Hannah mangeuses d'hommes. Elle est toujours là ! Toujours à se jeter sur les garçons inaccessibles. Et celui qu'elle veut en ce moment, c'est toi !

Je soufflai, reprenant peu à peu une respiration normale. J'avais laissé tout ma colère m'envahir et mes muscles tremblaient. Remus me regardait étonné, sans répliquer. Brusquement il se colla contre moi, ses lèvres prenant les miennes, ma tête entre ses mains. Il me plaqua contre le mur derrière moi, son corps complètement appuyé contre le mien. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes hanches, frôlant ma poitrine au passage. Des milliers de papillons se mirent à danser dans mon bas ventre, le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérant. On détacha nos lèvres quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle. Remus planta son regard dans le mien. Une lueur de désir y dansait.

Je ne voyais plus que lui. J'avais oublié où j'étais. Il n'y avait pas de couloir, ni de château, ni aucun professeur ou élève pouvant surgir à tout instant. Il y avait juste lui et moi. Nos visages étaient si près l'un de l'autre que je sentais son souffle chaud frapper ma figure. Je déposais un baiser juste au coin de ses lèvres, puis effleurai à nouveau sa bouche. Remus ne me lâchai pas des yeux, d'un regard brûlant. Mes jambes ne me tenaient presque plus. Mon bas ventre dansaient une gigue effrénée. Remus reprit mes lèvres plus doucement, nos lèvres entamèrent une valse langoureuse. Je posai mes mains sur mon ventre puis les glissai finalement sou son Tee-shirt. Quand ma main toucha sa peau, Remus se serra davantage contre moi.

-Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, hein ? soufflai-je.

Remus planta ses iris bleu-gris dans mes yeux. Il déposa un baiser sur mon nez.

-Non. Murmura t-il d'une voix chaude. Non.

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Remus avait soulevé mon Tee-Shirt au dessus de mon nombril et avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur mon ventre. Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à mon cou.

-Remus ? cria une voix étouffée.

Remus s'écarta brusquement de moi, je remis mon Tee-shirt en place. On regarda frénétiquement autour de nous. Le couloir était toujours vide. Mon cœur battait à la chamade.

-Remus ! cria à nouveau la voix, comme si la personne était enrhumée.

Remus me jeta un regard avant de sursauter.

-Je suis bête ! marmonna t-il avant de plonger la main dans la poche de son pantalon et de sortir une sorte de petit miroir. Quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'écria la voix de Sirius. Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle !

Remus répondit. Je n'entendis pas, totalement occupée par ce que qui venait de se passer. Ou plutôt par ce qui aurait pu se passer. Je sentais encore sur mon ventre le contact de ses mains et ses baisers brûlant m'envahissaient encore entièrement. Si quelqu'un m'avait demandé à cet instant comment je m'appelais, je n'aurais pas su répondre. Je décollai du mur doucement, j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir marcher.

Je regardais Remus. Il parlait toujours au petit miroir qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Un sentiment ineffaçable m'envahit soudainement. Un sentiment qui me faisait sentir forte, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je me sentais légère, heureuse, épanouie… Et pourtant, aucun mot n'était suffisant pour dire ce que j'éprouvais à cet instant. Aucun.

Remus rangea finalement son miroir dans la poche de son pantalon. Il s'approcha de moi. Il me sourit en me prenant la main.

-Bon, on va chercher ta veste, maintenant. Déclara t-il.

Je ris puis acquiesçai.

Dix minutes plus tard, on se retrouva sur le terrain de quiddich. On s'approcha de Lily et Sirius qui se tenait debout près des tribunes.

-Où est Bella ? interrogea Remus.

Sirius indiqua le centre du terrain de la tête. Bella tenait un balais dans sa main droite. Elle était avec un petit groupe de Gryffondor. Au centre, on distinguait facilement James qui expliquait comment tout allait se dérouler.

-Depuis quand elle a décidé ça ?

-Heu…depuis peu. Confia Sirius. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se présenter.

-C'est très bête comme remarque. Déclara Lily. Surtout que Bella se débrouille très bien sur un balais.

-Et elle vise bien. Ajoutai-je en repensant à une de nos batailles de polochon.

Sirius fit une petite grimace.

-J'espère qu'elle n'est pas meilleur que moi. Annonça Sirius. James serait bien capable de me virer pour la prendre dans l'équipe.

James s'approcha de nous l'air radieux.

-Ça te rend si heureux de me virer ? fit Sirius d'une voix outrée quand il approcha.

James regarda Sirius étonné alors que nous éclations tous de rire. Il indiqua du doigt les deux battes posées derrière Sirius.

-Je venais juste en prendre une. Dit-il.

Sirius se baissa et attrapa les deux battes.

-Donne leur celle de Stan. Déclara t-il. Je ne veux pas que des débutants abîme la mienne.

James secoua la tête, amusée. Il agita sa baguette et la batte se dupliqua en plusieurs exemplaires qu'il fit léviter vers les joueurs.

-J'avais l'intention d'ensorcelé le souaffle pour qu'il vole tout seul. Au moins, ils pourront viser quelque chose de mobile.

-C'est une bonne idée ! remarqua Sirius.

-Moui…mais si j'avais quelqu'un qui voulait bien voler pour…

-Hors de question ! coupa Sirius. Je vais pas monter sur un balais pour qu'il puisse me viser à volonté ! Je donne des coups de cognard, moi, je ne les reçois pas !

James haussa les épaules et s'éloigna du groupe.

-Il voulait me prendre comme appât ! s'exclama t-il.

-C'est de ta faute aussi, s'il est obligé de faire tout ça, remarqua Remus.

Remus lui lança un regard noir.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es battu avec Regulus ? questionna Lily.

Sirius tourna si vivement son visage vers elle, qu'elle recula de trois pas.

-Tu tiens à me mettre en colère ?

Lily secoua la tête négativement.

-Alors ne pose pas des questions fâcheuses.

Lily me jeta un regard. Sirius était impressionnant quand il était en colère. Je souris à Lily pour la rassurer.

-Je vais rejoindre Peter dans les gradins. Annonça t-elle en s'éloignant.

Sirius opina alors que Remus le fixait ennuyé.

-Quoi ? s'exclama t-il.

Remus secoua la tête.

-Rien du tout, Sirius.

Sirius haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le terrain où les essais commençaient. Ils s'élevèrent tous dans le ciel tandis que James, resté à terre, leur criait des ordres.

Sirius siffla d'admiration.

-Elle vole bien.

J'émis un petit rire et Sirius porta son regard sur moi. Il plissa les yeux et un sourire moqueur apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Peter nous a dit un truc étrange, hier. Commença t-il. Il paraît que tu….

-Attention. Coupa Remus en forçant à me baisser.

On s'accroupit tous les deux. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il y avait quand un sifflement retentit au dessus de ma tête. Je regardai derrière moi pour voir le cognard s'éloigner. On se redressa alors doucement.

-C'était juste. Remarqua Remus.

Sirius observait le visage furieux le jeune garçon qui à plusieurs mètres du sol, s'excusait platement.

-C'est l'adversaire qu'il faut viser, crétin ! cria furieusement Sirius. Pas notre commentatrice ! Tu ne voudrais pas que ce soit un serpentard qui commente les matchs!

-Sirius…prévint Remus. Calme-toi…

Sirius se tourna vers Remus pour répliquer quand il leva brutalement sa batte. Il n'allait tout de même pas frapper Remus!

-Ecartez-vous! Lança t-il.

Remus m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers lui. Le cognard me frôla la joue. Sirius fit un pas et frappa de toutes ses forces dessus. Le cognard repartit dans le sens inverse, s'élevant haut dans le ciel. Mon cœur battait vite. Mon médaillon commença à chauffer.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Hurla Remus, énervé. Il revient.

Le cognard fonçait droit sur nous, à une vitesse ahurissante! Sirius leva à nouveau sa batte.

Alors que le cognard perdait de l'altitude, Bella surgit brusquement devant nous, prenant le cognard dans le ventre. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, le cognard serré contre elle.

Sirius se précipita vers elle, suivis par Remus et moi.

-Ça va ? nous criâmes tous les trois.

James arriva en courant, le visage rouge.

-Bella ? demanda t-il. Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

Elle gigota.

-Vous ne voulez pas essayer d'immobiliser cette chose. Cria t-elle furieuse.

James sortit sa baguette qu'il agita. Le cognard explosa en petits morceaux. Bella se retourna sur le dos et écarta les bras. Elle souffla.

-Ça va ? interrogea Sirius inquiet.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, grimaçant.

-Putain, ça fait mal. Cracha t-elle portant ses mains sur ses côtes.

Sirius se pencha pour l'aider à se redresser. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

-Tu as peut être un côte de casser. Dit-il.

-Je ne pense pas. Tu n'aurais pas pu te relever sinon. Mais tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh. Conseillai-je.

Sirius acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

-Je t'accompagne.

James avait pris une mine désolée.

-Ça va aller, t'es sûr ? questionna t-il.

Belle le regarda.

-Tu as choisi qui tu prenais ?

-Bien, j'avais l'intention de te choisir.

Un immense sourire parcourut le visage de Bella.

-Je vais bien alors.

James sourit rassuré. Lily s'approcha en même temps que Peter. Elle s'avança près de Bella.

-Ça va ? la pressa t-elle.

Bella acquiesça.

-Je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Annonça Sirius. Vas-y, appuie toi, sur moi.

Bella passa un bras sur les épaules de Sirius qui dû se baisser. Elle jeta un regard étrange à Lily avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent du terrain. James retourna vers les élèves de Griffondors qui attendaient plus loin, tous à terre. Le troisième année qui avait lancé le cognard semblait être rongé par les remords. Il lançait de coup d'œil inquiet partout autour de lui, cherchant probablement quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide.

-Je reviens. Annonça Remus en s'éloignant à la suite de James.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les cognards. Enonça Peter. Ils sont vraiment dangereux.

-Celui là, il n'était pas normal. Murmura Lily anxieuse, en regardant James et Remus qui discutaient avec le troisième.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je.

Lily tourna la tête vers moi.

-Tu es vraiment très naïve parfois Heather. Déclara t-elle. Ce cognard en avait après toi, voyons ! Il revenait toujours sur toi, ça se voyait très bien des gradins.

J'observai Remus qui parlait toujours avec le troisième année. Ce dernier secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, terrifié.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Avoua Peter. Un troisième année ne connaît pas un sort si puissant.

Remus se rapprochait de nous tandis que James récupérait les balais de chaque joueur. Petit à petit, les élèves quittèrent le terrain. Je suivis des yeux le jeune garçon qui partait en compagnie de ses amis, une pointe d'inquiétude encore visible sur son visage. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'air d'être méchant.

-Ce n'est pas lui. Annonça Remus après avoir suivi mon regard. Il semblait aussi désorienté que nous par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-Mais alors pourquoi le cognard semblait vouloir s'en prendre à Heather ? interrogea Lily visiblement irritée.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-James pense que c'est un mauvais coup des Serpendards que le sort ne visait pas forcément Heather mais un griffondor. C'était juste pour faire rater la séance, en fait.

-C'est quand même étrange.

Remus opina. Il ne semblait pas non plus très transporté par cette semi-solution mais par l'absence de meilleure réponse, on s'y accorda tous. Je portai alors ma main sur mon pendentif tandis que je retournai avec Lily au château, Remus et Peter étant resté pour aider James à tout ranger. Le collier avait encore chauffé. Brièvement certes. Deux fois en deux jours. Et même si Andrews me trouvait beaucoup trop pessimiste, je ne pouvais pas moins me dire que ces deux phénomènes étaient bien étranges.

-On va voir Bella ? demanda Lily.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Quand on entra dans l'infirmerie, on fut frappé par le nombre de lit utilisé. Il y avait des élèves blessés un peu partout dans la salle, le nez en sang, un bras cassé…Certain se tenait debout entre des lits, mal en point. Madame Pomfresh ne nous vit pas rentrer, elle courait de lit en lit, le visage en colère. On repéra rapidement Bella et Sirius au fond de la pièce. On se faufila jusqu'à eux.

-On se croirait sur un champ de guerre après la bataille ! s'exclama Lily.

-Les quatrièmes années ont décidé d'organiser un « méga duel » selon leur terme entre les quatre maisons. Ça s'est déroulé au deuxième étage.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Tu es bien au courant ! remarquai-je.

Sirius sourit.

-J'ai demandé à un rescapé.

Il montra du doigt un élève de Poufsouffle à quelques mètres de nous.

-Comment ils ont pu avoir une telle idée ? s'étonna Lily.

Sirius haussa les épaules, son regard parcourant la salle, évitant ainsi celui de Lily. Il se tourna alors vers Bella.

-Je vais y aller. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. Tu reviens en forme et entière, d'accord ?

Bella acquiesça silencieusement.

-Parfait. Parce que je n'ai envie de prêter ma batte à personne d'autre.

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de s'éloigner. Bella le suivit du regard, un léger sourire rêveur au coin des lèvres.

-Dis Heather, tu ne cois pas que tu pourrais me réparer ça toi-même ? Pomfresh est débordée et j'en ai pour des heures sinon à attendre. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle m'ait remarquée.

Je jetai un œil à l'infirmière qui s'occupait de soigner un serpentard dont le bras avait prit une drôle de forme.

-Je peux toujours regarder/

Bella sourit et souleva son Tee-shirt. Un gros hématome violet était apparu. Je posai très doucement mes doigts dessus et Bella eut un sursaut de douleur. Je m'excusai avant d'aller chercher discrètement (ce qui n'était pas bien difficile grâce à tous ses blessés.) une potion dans la pièce d'à côté ou Pomfresh entreposait tous les bandages, fioles. Je revins avec un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide verdâtre.

-Tu n'as pas les côtés cassés mais bois cette potion, ça ira mieux.

-C'est _ça_, le remède ? interrogea Bella avec un air de dégoût.

Je hochai la tête.

-Mais..heu…tu es sûre, au moins ? parce que sinon, je peux attendre.

-Tu crois sincèrement que je te donnerai une potion dont je ne suis pas sûre de sa fonction ? Je ne cherche pas à te tuer ! me défendis-je.

-C'est déjà très rassurant à savoir. Plaisanta t-elle.

Elle ouvrit le gobelet et observa avec réticence le liquide. Elle inspira fortement, se boucha le nez et ferma les yeux. En une gorgée, elle but toute la potion. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières.

- Je ne suis pas morte ! remarqua t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Mince alors ! m'écriai-je sur un ton faussement déçu.

Bella rit puis baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Le bleu était toujours aussi énorme.

-Pourquoi suis-je encore colorée ? s'exclama t-elle.

-Ça va disparaître au bout de quatre heures. Annonça Lily. C'est Pomfresh qui l'a dit un jour. Rajouta t-elle.

-Quand ça ? s'étonna Bella en se levant. Aie ! Mais c'est toujours douloureux !

Lily ouvrit la bouche.

-J'ai compris ! coupa la brune. Dans quatre heures.

Je souris. Bella remis son Tee-Shirt en place et on sortit aussi discrètement que possible. On sortait de l'infirmerie quand je m'arrêtai pour revenir brusquement sur mes pas. Je m'approchai de Madame Pomfresh.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide ? questionnai-je alors.

Madama Pomfresh me regarda surprise. Elle parcourut la salle du regard puis, un demi-sourire apparut sur ses lèvres/

-C'est gentil à vous, Heather, mais ça ira. J'ai presque finis et leur vie n'est pas en danger. Puis souffrir quelques minutes de plus leur apprendra à réfléchir la prochaine fois avant de faire un chose pareille.

Elle termina le bandage d'un serdaigle avant de se tourner vers le lit d'à côté. Je rejoignis alors les filles qui m'attendaient sur le pas de la porte, le visage surpris.

-Et bien quoi ? dis-je. C'était la moindre des choses de lui proposer mon aide !

-Bien sûr ! assura Bella. Mais encore fallait-il que ce soit sincère !

-Eh ! mais c'était sincère ! m'écriai-je.

Lily rit.

-Parce que si elle t'avait dit oui, tu n'aurais pas été déçue ? questionna t-elle.

Je gardai le silence. Lily et Bella éclatèrent de rire. D'accord. Elles avaient peut être raison. Je n'avais pas très envie de l'aider, ni de soigner ces quatrièmes années. Ce soir, je voulais passer une soirée tranquille sans être épuisée.

-D'ailleurs, il est quelle heure ? demanda Bella qui marchait tout doucement, la main appuyée sur son ventre.

-Seize heures. Informa Lily en regardant sa montre. On fait quoi ? on retourne à la salle commune pour travailler ?

Je poussai un long soupir de protestation.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui ce matin à dit que tu voulais finir tes devoirs ? commença Bella.

-Et bien, c'était ce matin. Coupai-je. Là, je veux juste…

-Fricoter avec Remus. Termina Lily dans un éclat de rire.

-Ta tenue d'infirmière est prête, j'espère ? me taquina Bella.

-Je l'ai mise ce matin, sous mes vêtements. Répliquai-je. Une très belle tenue avec porte jartelle !

Les deux filles poussèrent un petit cri d'admiration avant de rire.

-Tu prévois de la nourriture, au moins ? questionna Lily. Vous risquez d'avoir faim après.

Je hochai la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'hésite toujours entre la mousse au chocolat ou la crème chantilly.

Bella poussa un cri faussement indigné.

-Ah non. C'est un milk-shake à la fraise, qu'il te faut. Tu en mets un peu au bout de tes doigts au début. Juste pour attiser le désir. Après tu t'occupes d'en étaler sur le reste du corps…

-Regardez moi l'experte ! m'exclamai-je au milieu de mon fou rire.

Les joues de Bella avait pris une légère teinte rosée mais elle répliqua quand même avec force.

-Il n'empêche que ça doit bien se laisser manger !

-Le milk-shake ou le garçon ? interrogea Lily sur un ton innocent, s'arrêtant devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Les deux. Bella et moi répondîmes de bon cœur.

Lily éclata de rire. On réussit tant bien que mal à se calmer au bout de cinq minutes d'éclats de rire puis on donna le mot de passe. On pénétra alors toutes les trois dans la salle commune, le visage hilare.

Quelques groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés à plusieurs endroits. Près du feu, les maraudeurs s'étaient installés. Sirius nous vit et nous fit signe de les rejoindre.

-Je veux d'abord prendre une douche. Informa Bella.

-On t'accompagne, dis-je.

Bella haussa un sourcil.

-Pas jusque dans la douche, j'espère ?

On éclata encore une fois de rire. Je fis signe au garçons qu'on les rejoignait dans cinq minutes et on monta dans le dortoir. Bella se dirigea immédiatement dans la salle de bain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bureau qui commençait à accumuler beaucoup trop de livres, de cours et tous pleins d'autres choses que je me servais rarement mais que j'avais eu la fainéantise de ranger. Je m'accordai donc à remettre un peu d'ordre dans mon bazard. Lily s'installa sur son lit et lisait un livre Moldu d'un certain Shakespeare.

Bella finit par sortir au bout de dix minutes de la douche, ses cheveux mouillés lui tombant sur les épaules.

-Je cois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de Sirius. Lâcha t-elle simplement.

Je m'immobilisai. Je tournai la tête si brusquement vers elle que je me fis mal au cou. Lily avait abandonné son livre et regardait Bella avec le mot « enfin » qui se lisait sur son visage.

-Tu…

-Stop. M'arrêta t-elle immédiatement en séchant ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette. Pas un mot. Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai absolument rien dit. Vous n'avez rien entendu.

J'ouvris et fermai la bouche à plusieurs reprises puis avec un grand sourire, j'acceptai.

-Tu n'as rien dit. Répéptai-je.

Lily se leva de son lit, le visage radieux. Bella passa à côté de nous très dignement malgré la rougeur de son visage pour rejoindre les garçons. Quand elle franchit la porte, Lily s'exclama :

-C'était pas trop tôt !

J'opinai.

-J'attends un peu, mais j'ai des questions à lui poser. Dis-je.

Lily approuva puis on regagna à notre tour la salle commune. Je m'assis directement à côté de Remus. Je l'embrassai tendrement, soudain remplie d'un accès de joie. Sirius siffla moqueur. Je lui lança un regard ravi, le sourire plus rayonnant que jamais, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu. Je me retins très difficilement de ne pas rire.

Remus fronça les sourcils, légèrement amusé. Je lui attrapai la main et nos doigts s'enlacèrent.

-Vous savez ce que j'aimerais faire ? dit Sirius.

James poussa un soupir, exaspéré.

-Oui, on sait Patmol. T'arrêtes pas de le répéter depuis vingt minutes maintenant. Et la réponse c'est non.

Remus sourit tandis que Peter approuvai les dire de James. Sirius se redressa.

-OUI, mais les filles ne le savent pas. Riposta t-il.

-Et alors ? Ça ne va pas les empêcher de dormir !

-Hé ! Mais moi, je veux savoir ! s'écria Bella avec curiosité.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire radieux.

-J'aimerai bien aller faire un tour dans les cuisines. Expliqua t-il. Je meurs de faim. Mais ces trois là ne veulent pas.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête Remus, Peter et James.

-Sirius, tu as déjà McGonagall qui te surveille de près en ce moment. Avertit Remus. Alors, évite d'aller au cuisine en plein jour, un samedi après midi alors que les couloirs sont pleins de monde.

-En plus, tu mets toujours une heure pour choisir ce que tu veux.

Sirius fit une mine boudeuse.

-Mais il y a trop le choix aussi !

Peter approuva vivement de la tête, en connaisseur.

-Tu as si faim que ça ? interrogea Lily en se penchant à l'avant, son regard brillant malicieusement.

Sirius hocha.

-A cause de la dispute de Heather avec Hannah à midi, j'en ai oublié de manger. Expliqua t-il avec l'air d'un petit garçon.

-Dis que c'est ma faute !

-Exactement !

-Tu agis comme un enfant là, Sirius. Nota Bella.

Lily se leva.

-Si tu veux j'y vais. Annonça t-elle.

-Quoi ? crièrent en même temps James et Sirius.

-Tu ne sais même pas où elles sont. Ajouta Peter.

Lily sourit.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas m'y servir que j'ignore où c'est ! déclara t-elle. Alors, tu veux quoi ? Un milk-shake, ça te plairait ?

Je compris alors où elle voulait en venir. Je croisai le regard de Bella. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas rire.

-Ah, ouais ! s'exclama Sirius. La mère de James en a fait une fois à la fraise, c'est drôlement bon !

Lily et moi nous jetâmes un bref coup d'œil avant de littéralement exploser de rire sous le regard incompris de quatre personnes sur cinq.


	13. Une fille, un loup garou et une carte

***

J'ai vraiment honte de moi. Je sais que depuis octobre 2008, ça fait vraiment très long comme attente. En tant que lectrice, je sais aussi quelle torture ça peut être. (Même si Amélie pourrait nous en donner une définition bien meilleure, je crois^^).

Même si je n'avais pas écris depuis un moment sur Eclosion, j'ai beaucoup pensé au futur de nos héros. Et le futur de chaque personnage prend forme dans mon esprit. Peut être que la fiction ne sera pas aussi longue que je l'avais prévu à mes tous premiers chapitres, mais je vous assure qu'il en reste encore quelques uns.

J'ai essayé de me rattraper en écrivant ce chapitre le plus vite possible. Il fait 30 pages. Il se passe de nombreuses choses et on approfondit certaines relations. Quelques touches d'humour, et des gros délires. Ce chapitre ne me semble pas triste et c'est bien une des premières fois que ça m'arrive.^^

J'attends vos opinions avec une étrange appréhension. En tout cas, merci de lire Eclosion et merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me motivent à un point inimaginable.

_Merci à : Gaef, Caramelise, LK, Hiryna, manon, Rika, malfoy44, , Elayna Black, Raphou, Lunouche, Amélie et Annabelle_.

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 14 : Une fille, un loup-garou et une carte

-Mr Black et Potter, pouvez-vous, pour la dernière fois, cesser vos enfantillages et vous concentrer sur le cours ? Je crois que vos semaines sont suffisamment chargées de retenues pour que vous vouliez que j'en rajoute, n'est-ce pas ?

James et Sirius levèrent les yeux vers le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. James acquiesça de la tête et Sirius posa ses mains à plat sur la table. Ils se mirent alors à fixer le professeur de manière très intense, indiquant ainsi qu'ils allaient se concentrer sur la leçon.

Le professeur poussa un soupir de satisfaction avant de leur tourner le dos et de recommencer à écrire sur le tableau.

A peine eut-il effectué ce mouvement que Sirius avait déjà repris sa baguette en main menaçant James avec. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Griffondor se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le sort qui toucha Peter de plein fouet. Il écarquilla les yeux sous le coup et avant même qu'ils puissent ouvrir la bouche pour crier, James lui sauta dessus et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Sirius quant à lui, leur jeta à tous les deux un regard plein d'excuses. En réalité, même s'ils ne prononçaient aucune parole, ils étaient aussi bruyants que deux trolls réunis dans une même pièce.

Le professeur se retourna à nouveau, les lèvres pincées.

-Ça suffit ! Cria t-il d'un ton tellement autoritaire que James et Sirius se figèrent sur place, pétrifiés. Vous ramassez vos affaires et vos sortez de cette classe sur le champ ! Tous les deux !

Son ton était horriblement glacial. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu en colère auparavant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il semblait totalement furieux, presque incontrôlable. Ses yeux étaient froids, sombres.

-Tout de suite, j'ai dit. dit-il, furieux.

James et Sirius ramassèrent leur affaire en silence, et sortirent de la classe sous le regard de tous les élèves.

Durant tout le reste du cours, il régna un incroyable silence. Cette subite colère de la part du professeur Marot nous avait tous surpris. Son cours avait toujours été, depuis le début de l'année celui où tout le monde parlait et s'amusait. Il ne disait jamais rien. C'était un excellent professeur bien qu'il manquait d'autorité. Et aujourd'hui, nous venions de nous apercevoir qu'il n'était pas si laxiste que ça. Au contraire. Il voyait tout et entendait tout, mais qu'il n'en tenait pas cas.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde ramassa ses affaires silencieusement et sortit de la salle.

-Je n'ai jamais eu un cours aussi silencieux que celui-là. annonça Lily. Même en métamorphose.

J'approuvai.

-Il était flippant quand même. déclara Bella.

Peter acquiesça.

-Même Sirius fait moi peur.

-Je ne suis pas sûr. annonça Remus. Sirius quand il est en colère, ne contrôle plus rien. Le prof lui était totalement maître de lui-même.

-Où est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils sont maintenant? Demandai-je.

-Ils seront sûrement allés faire un tour sur le terrain de Quiddich, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Nous montâmes directement pour notre prochain cours Sort&Enchantements.

Nous étions le 23 Avril 1977. Les cours se déroulaient de manière normale mais s'approchant toute de même de la fin. Les attaques se faisaient quotidiennes et plus personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Peut être était-ce ça qui était dangereux finalement.

Papa n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma lettre, bien qu'un mois soit déjà passé. Je supposai que son travail au bureau devait être très prenant. Mais je savais que Lily commençait de nouveau à s'inquiéter.

-Regardez, ils sont déjà là. déclara Bella.

En effet, les deux garçons attendaient patiemment devant la salle de classe.

-Les autres professeurs devraient prendre exemple sur lui. déclara James. Nous virer de classe au lieu de mettre des heures de colles. C'est beaucoup mieux.

-McGo le fait, je te rappelle. lui dit Sirius. Elle nous vire de classe aussi. Et elle nous met des heures de colles aussi.

Les garçons sourirent. Remus sourit amusé. Peter les observa, le regard admiratif. Bella rêvait de faire comme eux. Lily se retenait de pas leur crier dessus.

On rentra tous en classe, prenant chacun notre place habituelle. Tout se déroulait comme d'habitude. Et c'était aussi bien ainsi.

****

-Heather, voulez-vous bien vous occuper de celui-là?

Madame Pomfresh m'indiqua Regulus assis sur un lit, au fond de l'infirmerie. J'acquiesçai et m'approchai de lui. Il avait encore une fois le nez cassé, et les deux yeux gonflés. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue.

Les conflits serpentard-Griffondor constituaient une grande majorité des blessés. Et au bout d'un certain temps, ça devenait lassant.

Je commençai à soigner ses blessures.

-C'est Sirius qui t'a fait ça? Questionnai-je, notant que ses blessures n'étaient pas dues à la magie mais davantage à de violents coups de poings.

Comme le mois dernier.

Regulus me regarda mais ne répondit pas.

Il ne semblait pas en vouloir à son frère. La dernière fois non plus, alors que Sirius le frappait sans retenue, il s'était laissé faire. Il ne s'était pas plaint. Comme s'il méritait une telle punition.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu?

Regulus leva vers moi un regard sombre. Je remarquai qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que son frère.

-Je…

-Mêle-toi de ce qu'il te regarde. Coupa sèchement Regulus, la voix sèche.

Il grimaça et porta la main à son nez cassé. Je le lui réparai finalement.

-J'ai finis. Tu peux y aller.

A peine les mots prononcés qu'il sauta sur ses pieds, maugréa un merci et s'éloigna. Il s'arrêta alors pour me regarder.

-Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur tout. Annonça-t-il. Je fais souvent des erreurs. Mais personne ne me dit rien.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour te frapper.

Regulus baissa légèrement la tête. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir.

-Sirius a toujours eu ma mère pour lui pourrir la vie. Quand on fait de grosses erreurs, il faut s'attendre aux conséquences.

Il esquiva un mince sourire et sortit de l'infirmerie. Ses paroles étaient confuses. Et je ne réussissais pas à percevoir le sens. Mais Regulus venait de révéler un côté plus humain de sa personnalité.

Lorsque j'eu finis de travailler, je rejoignis tout le monde dans le parc.

Ces derniers jours, le soleil était réapparu avec la chaleur. Il faisait délicieusement bon à l'extérieur et on profitait de cela. Je repérai le petit groupe près d'un arbre, à côté du lac. Lily et Bella avait quitté leurs chaussures et trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau. Remus lisait un livre, Peter feuilletait un magasine. Il n'y avait aucune trace de James et Sirius.

Je m'approchai et m'assis en face de Remus. Il leva les yeux de son bouquin et me sourit.

-Où sont les garçons? Demandai-je.

-Ils sont partis parler à Hagrid. Tiens, les voilà, qu'ils reviennent. Dit-il en indiquant d'un signe de tête quelque chose derrière moi. Les deux garçons arrivèrent, s'assirent à côté de nous.

-Hagrid a encore trouvé un petit monstre. Annonça James. Il l'a appelé Rudy.

Sirius approuva. Il me jeta un œil tout en souriant. Je revis le visage enflé de Regulus. Je ne pus lui rendre son sourire.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu lis? Interrogeai-je Remus.

-_The Oedipus Trilogy, _de Stephen Spender. C'est Lily qui me l'a prêté.

-Je me disais bien aussi que je l'avais vu quelque part. Répondis-je.

Sirius commença une bataille de brindilles avec James. Il éclata de rire. Je ne réussissais pas à m'enlever l'image de Regulus de la tête. Comment deux frères pouvaient-ils en arriver là?

-Sirius, je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en ne cessant de fixer la brindille de James.

-Pourquoi tu as frappé ton frère dans le couloir, il y a un mois?

Je sentis brusquement l'ambiance se refroidir. James me jeta un œil, se demandant probablement si j'étais suicidaire. Remus posa son livre à terre. Peter arrêta de lire son magasine. Et les deux filles se retournèrent pour nous regarder. Mais le plus effrayant, c'était Sirius. Il avait posé ses mains sur le sol et avait posé sur moi un regard sombre. Mais j'avais toujours l'image de Regulus qui apparaissait dans ma tête.

-C'était il y a un mois, Heather. Répondit Sirius d'une voix étonnement calme et normale. Ça n'a plus d'importance.

James parut soulagé et Remus rassuré. Mais je voulais comprendre.

-Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as encore frappé aujourd'hui? Questionnai-je.

James me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Peter sembla se rapetisser sur lui-même. Remus et les filles, quant à eux, regardèrent Sirius avec sur le visage l'expression « Encore?!».

Sirius se redressa et me regarda en face. Mais il ne répondit pas.

-Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Continuai-je. A l'infirmerie. Je l'ai soigné. Il avait encore le nez cassé, la lèvre inférieure ouverte et les yeux plus gros que deux œufs.

Remus regardait Sirius dans un froncement de sourcil.

-Sirius. Dit-il.

-Oh, ça va! Coupa sèchement Sirius.

Il reporta son attention sur moi.

-Les affaires avec mon frère ne te regardent pas Heather.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu le traites ainsi? Insistai-je.

Sirius me fusilla du regard.

-Ne-te mêle pas de ces choses, Heather. Menaça Sirius.

-Bon sang, c'est ton frère Sirius!

-Tu ne le connais pas. Riposta Sirius froidement.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu l'as frappé à deux reprises et qu'il ne fait rien pour se défendre.

-Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait…

-Mais c'est ton frère. Coupai-je furieuse. Tu peux lui en vouloir, ne plus lui parler, mais le battre sans que lui ne bouge pour se défendre, c'est…

-Cruel? Termina Sirius. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Je restai bouche-bée. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Ça te choque? Demanda Sirius, le ton dur. Ton dernier comportement avec Hannah à table n'était pas mieux.

-Ce n'est pas ma sœur. Répliquai-je.

-Ne juge pas mon comportement avec mon frère, parce que tu ne sais pas comment tu agirais toi-même.

-Jamais je ne l'aurais pas frappé. Lançai-je en colère.

-C'est facile de dire ça quand on est fille unique. Répliqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner.

-Ça ne te donne pas le droit de…

-Ferme là, Heather. Tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler.

-Ça suffit Sirius. Intervient Remus.

-Quoi? Elle n'a pas à me donner des leçons de morales sur la famille, parce que la mienne n'est pas pire que la sienne.

Si je doutais encore que Sirius était capable de cruauté, désormais ce n'était plus le cas. Je me mis debout et ramassai mon sac.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais être si détestable. Dis-je avant de m'éloigner. J'eus juste le temps d'entendre Remus répondre à Sirius avant qu'Andrews ne se place devant moi.

-Une ballade, ça te va? Proposa-t-il.

-Maintenant? M'étonnai-je.

-Heather! Appela Remus.

Il s'arrêta à notre hauteur et fit un signe de tête à Andrews. On garda tous les trois le silence quelques secondes.

-On reporte la promenade à demain? Proposai-je.

Andrews jeta un œil à Remus, puis opina.

-D'accord.

Il m'adressa son plus beau sourire et s'éloigna. Remus attrapa aussitôt ma main.

-J'ai dit à Sirius qu'il n'avait pas à dire ce qu'il a dit.

Je haussai les épaules. On marcha en direction du château.

-Il n'a peut être pas entièrement tord.

-Ce n'était pas une raison.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes puis repris.

-Heather, pourquoi tu lui as parlé de Regulus?

-Et pourquoi pas?

-C'est un sujet que Sirius n'aime pas aborder. Ça le rend toujours dans un état horrible.

-Alors, on ferme les yeux sur ce qu'il fait?

-Que veux-tu faire? Sirius n'entends pas ce qu'on lui dit. Regulus ne veut pas d'aide et estime mériter les coups. Tu ne peux pas les aider.

-Non, mais je lui dis au moins ce que je pense.

Remus hocha la tête. Quelque chose me préoccupait.

-Remus?

-Hum…

-Ce n'est pas régulier, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi donc?

-Sirius ne frappe pas son frère de manière régulière?

Remus rit.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle. Répliquai-je.

-Non, Sirius ne soumet pas une violence physique régulière à son frère. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole, l'ignorait, le méprisait. Parfois ils s'engueulaient. Mais c'est la première fois, le mois dernier, que je l'ai vu se battre avec lui.

-Et aujourd'hui.

Remus opina.

-Tu sais, il ne s'est jamais entendu avec son frère. Ils sont trop différents je pense. Et puis sa mère n'en a que pour Regulus. Ça ne doit pas toujours être facile.

-Ça ne l'excuse pas. Dis-je.

-Mais ça t'explique. Il avait une vie dure chez lui.

Je haussai les épaules. Je pouvais comprendre son comportement haineux envers son frère, mais je ne réussissais pas à l'excuser.

-Et bien, Regulus t'as fait un drôle d'effet. Ajouta Remus.

-Si tu avais vu son regard. Déclarai-je.

On avait tourné juste avant d'arriver vers le château et on s'assit contre le mur.

-Je me dis parfois que j'ai de la chance d'être fille unique. Dis-je. Si on regarde Sirius et Lily, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont de bonnes relations avec leur frère et sœur.

-Ceux sont des cas très différents de la grande majorité. Lily est une sorcière née dans une famille de moldus et ce n'est pas facile comme relation à entretenir. Quant à Sirius, sa famille est très traditionnelle et sa nomination à griffondor est contraire à tous leurs préjugés. Mais tu dois bien avoir des exemples de frères et sœurs qui s'entendent bien, non?

-Marie s'entend plutôt bien avec son frère. Et Andrews a l'air d'adorer sa sœur.

-Ben voilà! S'exclama Remus. Tu l'aimes bien Andrews, n'est-ce pas?

J'opinai. Remus regardait droit devant lui. Il attendait probablement une explication. Du moins, je me sentis obligée de lui en donner une.

-C'est un bon ami. Il réussit à me faire rire pour un rien. Et c'est un regard neuf. Sur moi. Sur nous tous. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Tu es amie avec qui tu as envie. Enfin, si tu pouvais éviter de n'avoir que des garçons amis ça me rassurait aussi.

Je lui souris et Remus m'embrassa.

-Evite aussi les Serpentards, si possible.

-Oh, non, pourquoi? M'exclamai-je. Une amitié interdite entre les deux maisons qui se détestent cordialement depuis des millénaires. Voilà de quoi nourrir les conversations de tout Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité!

Remus éclata de rire.

-Sirius et James seront ravis. Précisa-t-il.

Je souris.

-Néanmoins, Lily l'a bien fait. Dis-je.

Remus approuva.

-Severus et Lily se connaissaient avant de venir à Poudlard. Et même leur amitié n'a pas survécu aux rivalités entre les deux maisons.

-Je ne pense pas que la rivalité entre les deux maisons y soit pour quelque chose.

-Moi non plus. Avoua Remus. Severus a condamné leur amitié le jour où il l'a appelé sang-de-bourbe.

-Il l'a vraiment traité de… Je croyais que ce n'était que des rumeurs.

Remus secoua négativement la tête.

-De toute manière, ça n'aurait pas pu durer. A moins que Severus n'arrête la magie noire. Dans ce cas là, il aurait eu toutes ses chances avec Lily.

-Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu sortir avec lui. M'étonnai-je.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Tu sembles étonner, remarqua-t-il.

-J'avais plus l'impression qu'ils étaient de très bons amis.

Remus sourit.

-Severus était dingue de Lily, ça crevait les yeux. Déclara-t-il.

-Ah bon?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que James prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Severus et draguer Lily quand l'un n'était pas loin de l'autre?

-Ça a fait beaucoup de mal à Lily ce que Severus a dit. Dis-je. Je me souviens que Bella essayait de lui dire que Severus n'était qu'un « idiot de première classe, un serpentard sans cervelle, aussi intelligent qu'un verracace ». Se sont ses dires.

Remus éclata de rire.

-Elle est plus sympa que James. Il ne mâche pas ses mots quand il s'agit de Severus.

Je ris.

-Bella non plus. Mais cette fois là, je crois qu'elle a été gentille envers Severus. Pour Lily.

Remus sourit. Il regarda sa montre.

-Mince, on est en retard. Le repas a déjà commencé.

On se leva rapidement, attrapant nos sacs et on se précipita jusqu'à la grande table. Heureusement, notre entrée passa inaperçue et on s'assit prestement à la table des griffondors. Le reste du groupe était assis légèrement plus loin. Cinq premières années nous séparaient d'eux. Bella se pencha vers eux et nous lança.

-On a bien cru que vous ne viendrez jamais.

Elle regarda alors, tour à tour les premières années.

-Ça vous gênerait de vous décaler? Demanda-t-elle.

Les cinq griffondors se regardèrent.

-C'est gentil de votre part. dit-elle, et d'un mouvement de la baguette, elle fit léviter leurs assiettes et leur couvert. Remus et moi-même nous levâmes, les obligeant définitivement à changer de place.

-Merci. Leur dit Remus avant de s'asseoir à côté de James.

Face à Lily, se trouvait Sirius et Peter était en bout de table. Bella, juste à mes côtés, remplis mon assiette de pommes de terres et d'un énorme steak.

-Je pouvais le faire, tu sais. Annonçai-je.

Bella sourit.

-Oui, je sais. Dit-elle. J'avais juste envie.

Je jetai un œil à Sirius. Il avait la tête penché sur son plat et mangeait silencieusement. Quand il eut finis son assiette, bien avant nous, il croisa les bras sur la table et garda le silence. Il n'adressa la parole à personne. Et James ne tenta pas quoi que ce soit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que nous entamions juste notre dessert, Sirius se leva et quitta la grande salle.

Je grimaçai.

-Ça lui passera. Assura James. Il a juste besoin de se calmer.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Remus.

-Quoi? Dit-il après avoir avalé un morceau de viande.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler. Annonça James.

-Pourquoi moi? demanda Remus. Tu t'en sors toujours mieux que moi dans ce genre de situation.

James fixa Remus. Ce dernier poussa un soupir. Il posa sa fourchette sur la table et se leva.

-Si je reviens avec le nez cassé, ça sera ta faute. Dit-il en s'éloignant, sur les pas de Sirius.

James tourna alors la tête vers nous, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi Remus? Demandai-je intriguée.

Lily se pencha à l'avant pour me regarder.

-Il s'est disputé avec Sirius tout à l'heure, avant de te rejoindre. Et depuis, Sirius tire la tronche.

-Alors pour soulager sa conscience, Remus doit aller s'excuser? Répliquai-je.

James sursauta comme piquer par une aiguille.

-Et si on montait? S'exclama Bella en se levant.

Lily opina. James se leva à son tour. Je restai encore quelques secondes assises puis les imitai.

Je ne comprenais pas. Sirius avait délibérément frappé son frère. Et même si c'était d'après d'obscures raisons, je trouvais son comportement horrible. Qu'une fois, il frappe son frère sous le coup de la colère, qu'il agisse impétueusement, je pouvais l'admettre. Ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Mais qu'il attende un mois, qu'il mijote son plan et qu'il recommence de manière à ce que personne ne le surprenne, cela me révoltait. Comment tout le monde pouvait rester si calme? J'avais vraiment du mal à comprendre.

En peu de temps, nous rejoignîmes la salle commune de griffondor. Remus était assis sur un fauteuil et Sirius assis près de la cheminé, tendait ses paumes vers le feu.

On s'installa tous à notre tour sur le canapé et le fauteuil restant. Sirius se tourna alors vers nous.

-James, Stan a repris son jeu la dernière fois non?

James hocha la tête.

-Oui. Mais il l'a laissé sur son bureau.

-Je vais le chercher! S'écria-t-il en se levant. Et on remettrait tout en place avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive!

-Je doute qu'il t'en tienne rigueur. Assura Peter alors que Sirius disparaissait déjà dans les escaliers.

En quelques minutes, Sirius redescendit avec la vieille boite contenant le jeu. Il l'ouvrit et étala par terre tout le contenu.

-Qui prend quoi, comme pion? Demanda-t-il.

Je regardai James et Remus se pencher pour prendre leur pion. Puis Bella, Lily et Peter. Tout était normal. Sirius leva son regard vers moi. Mais c'est le visage de Regulus que je vis. J'eu un sursaut.

-Tu prends quoi, Heather? Questionna Sirius.

Je regardai le groupe. Tout leur regard était dirigé vers moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer. Avouai-je. Mais je vous regarde.

Sirius s'immobilisa quelques secondes. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Remus et haussa les épaules. Tout le monde se concentra sur le jeu, sauf Remus qui continua de m'observer.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai.

Je les regardais tous jouer. La partie s'annonçait plaisante. Bella avait pu dès le début acheter des terrains couteux et ainsi pouvait concurrencer Sirius, qui à son habitude, possédait une chance exemplaire. Ajoutée à son sens des affaires.

Pourtant, je ne trouvais pas de plaisir à les voir ainsi. J'avais un arrière gout amer.

Peu à peu, le monde rentra dans la tour. La salle commune se peupla d'élèves joyeux. Certains septièmes années avait déjà commencé les révisions pour les aspics. Stan s'approcha de nous en compagnie de Marie. Il regarda le jeu de Monopoly étalé sur le sol.

-Je devrais peut être penser à le lui offrir. Me dit-il. Il y a Andrews qui attend devant la grosse dame, il aimerait bien te parler.

-Andrews?

Stan et Marie hochèrent de la tête. Je me levai alors et sortis de la salle commune. Andrews attendait, appuyé contre un mur, un livre entre les mains. Il se redressa quand il me vit.

-Heather! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai oublié de te passer ça, tout à l'heure.

Il me tendit un livre, intitulé « la métamorphose, revoir les bases rapidement et facilement ».

-Je l'ai emprunté à mon frère. J'ai entendu dire qu'à l'examen que tu vas passer en fin d'année sur la métamorphose, l'examinateur posait beaucoup de questions basics. Des trucs que tu vois une fois mais que tu ne t'en sers presque jamais. Donc voilà, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait t'aider.

Je souris et pris le livre.

-Merci, c'est très gentil.

Andrews sourit. Il allait s'éloigner quand il s'arrêta dans son élan.

-Tu as l'air contrarié. Déclara-t-il.

Je fus surprise par sa remarque. Mais peut être encore plus par ma propre réponse. Je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé avec une facilité impressionnante. Je lui dis ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais. Il était une oreille très attentive.

-Tu devrais lui en parler.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait dans le parc? Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me saute à la gorge pour m'étrangler.

Andrews fronça les sourcils.

-C'est un ami, Heather. Tu t'entendais très bien avec Sirius, non?

-Oui, même si parfois il me faisait peur.

-Tu as juste besoin de retrouver l'ami qu'il était. Il n'est pas tout blanc, tu sais.

-Mouais…

-Je dois y aller. Dit-il en montrant le couloir derrière lui.

J'acquiesçai. Je m'approchai de lui et déposai un bisou sur sa joue.

-Bonne soirée. Lui dis-je avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la salle commune.

De grands éclats de rire m'accueillir. La salle commune était bondée de monde. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et, fatiguée. Je décidai d'aller me coucher. Je m'approchai du groupe et les informai de mon intention.

-Attends. Dit Remus.

Il posa son argent sur le sol et se leva. Il avança jusqu'à moi. J'étais debout derrière le canapé. Remus s'approcha de moi.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? murmura-t-il, pour que personne n'entende.

-Rien. Fis-je.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'as pas voulu jouer. Tu n'as rien dit tout le long qu'on joua. Tu ne souris pas. Et maintenant, tu veux te coucher alors qu'il n'est que huit heures?

-Je suis fatiguée. Dis-je.

-Heather, Sirius essaye de faire un effort. Dit-il à voix basse. Tu pourrais en faire autant.

-Et bien désolé, mais je n'y arrive pas. Répondis-je sur le même ton. Il a frappé son frère.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas le lui reprocher encore longtemps? S'exclama-t-il en oubliant de baisser le ton. Sirius regrette son acte, tu sais.

-Ah bon? Il te l'a dit?

Remus approuva.

-Et bien, c'est à son frère qu'il devrait le dire. Ripostai-je.

-Bon sang, Heather! Tu es impressionnante! S'irrita Remus. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de faire avec?

-Ce que je trouve assez impressionnant moi, c'est avec quelle facilité vous réussissez à passer outre son acte! M'exclamai-je. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé!

-C'est notre ami. Répliqua Remus. Tu es censé lui faire confiance.

-Et tu crois que parce qu'il est notre ami, ça l'excuse. Remus, j'ai soigné deux fois Regulus à cause des coups de son frère! Tu crois sincèrement que je peux l'oublier?

Remus secoua la tête, énervé.

-Tu sembles plus porter d'intérêt à Regulus qu'à Sirius. Tu connais Sirius. Regulus, non. Penses-tu réellement pouvoir porter un jugement sur leur relation sans connaitre les raisons de leur mésentente?

Je lâchai un soupir d'agacement.

-Frapper quelqu'un sous le coup de la colère. Je veux bien. Mais prendre quelqu'un par surprise, le coincer dans un coin sans personne pour vous voir et frapper cette personne, je trouve ça dégoutant.

-Sirius n'a pas servis un guet apens à Regulus. Annonça Remus.

-Ah bon? Comment tu peux en être si sûr? C'est lui qu'il te l'a dit?

-Tu es en train de sous -entendre qu'il a menti? Interrogea Remus, désormais en colère.

-Je suis en train de dire que Regulus est venu seul à l'infirmerie, pour se faire soigner. Jamais, quand il y a une bagarre entre griffondor et serpentard, une seule personne est blessée. Et surtout, jamais ce ne sont des blessures moldues. En dehors d'aujourd'hui et de la dernière fois.

-Tu crois plus à la parole d'un serpentard qu'à celle d'un ami. Reprocha Remus.

J'inspirai profondément.

-Regulus n'a rien dit contre Sirius. Expliquai-je. Il ne l'a pas mentionné. C'est moi qui en aie parlé la première. Et contrairement à tout ce que vous pouvez croire sur lui, Regulus n'a pas une seule fois dénigré Sirius. Voilà ce qui me rend si malade. C'est qu'une personne consciente de ses erreurs, assume les conséquences sans rien dire. Et que Sirius, aveuglée par la colère, s'en moque royalement. Oui, c'est beau la loyauté entre Griffondors. Ajoutai-je en parcourant du regard le groupe, dont l'attention était portée sur nous, avant de le reporter sur Remus. Mais c'est à se demander lequel est le plus bête d'entre vous tous. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, c'est tout. Et bonne nuit.

Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre Remus lâcher un juron avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, les bras en forme de croix. Je respirai calmement, repassant ma dispute avec Remus. J'étais à la fois énervée et désemparée.

Je restai quelques minutes immobiles sur mon lit, puis me levai pour prendre une douche froide. Ça me détendit les muscles, et je me faufilai sous mes draps plus détendue. J'attrapai la fiole de la potion dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit, le bu d'une traite. Après avoir reposé la fiole à sa place, je me tournai et fermai les yeux. Le sommeil me vint aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, je fus habillée, coiffée, maquillée alors que cinq heures n'avaient pas encore sonnée. Je m'installai sur le canapé de la salle commune et lus le livre de métamorphose qu'Andrews m'avait prêté. A six heures, je descendis dans la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuné. La salle était déserte, hormis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur Dumbledore.

Après un bref bonjour, je m'assis à la table des griffondors. Les plats apparurent alors sur toute la longueur de la table. Je remplis mon bol de lait et ajoutai deux cuillères de cacao. J'attrapai une pomme et un verre de jus d'orange.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Je tournai la tête pour voir quel élève pouvait aussi être si matinal. A ma grande surprise, Remus rentra dans la grande salle. Il salua les deux professeurs et arriva à mon hauteur. Alors il se baissa, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et s'assit à mes côtés.

-Salut. Dit-il.

J'esquivai un mince sourire.

-Tu t'es levée tôt? Demanda-t-il en attrapant deux pancakes.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Ça va. Répondis-je.

Remus arrêta de se servir et me jeta un coup d'œil.

-On ne peut pas être d'accord, sur tout après tout, non?

-Non, je suppose. Répondis-je, mal à l'aise mais ravie qu'il me parle.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête pour ça. Dit-il. Tu as ton opinion, j'ai la mienne. On respecte le choix de l'autre et on passe à autre chose, d'accord?

Je lui adressai un grand sourire.

-Ça me convient.

Remus sourit à son tour et engouffra son premier pancakes avec appétit.

-J'irai voir McGonagal tout à l'heure. Annonçai-je alors.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Remus.

-Parce qu'on est déjà presque fin Avril et que j'aimerais savoir quand je passerai mon examen de métamorphose.

Remus hocha la tête.

-Je t'aiderai à réviser si tu veux. Proposa t-il.

Je hochai de la tête.

-Remus?

-Hum..., fit-il en mangeant son troisième pancake.

-Est-ce ce que je peux te parler d'un truc?

Remus arrêta de manger et se tourna vers moi pour mieux me voir.

-C'est quelque chose de grave?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas justement.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Je jetai un œil aux quelques élèves encore matinal qui apparaissaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la salle.

-Tu te souviens le mois dernier quand mon père est venu à Poudlard pour la maison?

-Oui, quand il a dit que tu pourrais en faire ce que tu veux quand tu seras majeur?

J'acquiesçai. Je repensais à la discussion surprise entre papa et Dumbledore.

-J'ai entendu papa parler avec Dumbledore. Dis-je. Et leur conversation était très étrange.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-Ils ont parlé de maman. Et d'une chose qu'elle a fait promettre de ne jamais me révéler.

-Comment ça? S'étonna Remus.

-Je ne sais pas. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir. Mais il y a autre chose qui me gène.

Je gardai le silence pendant qu'un groupe de quatrième année s'installa à côté de nous.

-Dumbledore a parlé d'un rapport concernant la mort du père de James. Il parlait d'enquêtes incomplètes et d'incohérences. Chuchotai-je. Et je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à James ou pas.

Remus paraissait inquiet.

-C'est à toi de voir, Heather. dit-il tranquillement. Mais si tu le dis à James, il voudra savoir de quelles incohérences Dumbledore parlait.

-Mais je n'en sais rien! Dis-je.

-Si c'était toi, Heather qui était à la place de James. Que voudrais-tu qu'on fasse? poursuivit Remus. Quand tu auras cette réponse, tu sauras si tu dois le dire à James ou pas.

Je lâchai un soupir. Remus me sourit pour me rassurer. Il se pencha alors pour m'embrasser.

-Tu devrais aller voir McGonagall à son bureau. Elle y travaille toujours une heure avant de venir prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Comment tu le sais? Demandai-je.

Remus haussa les épaules dans un bref sourire énigmatique.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et me levai pour quitter la grande salle. Je marchai dans les couloirs, dans le sens contraire de la plus part des élèves. J'arrivai enfin devant le bureau de McGonagall et je frappai deux coups sur la porte.

-Entrez, me parvint la voix du Professeur McGonagall.

-Bonjour, Professeur. Dis-je une fois rentrée à l'intérieur. Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je voulais vous poser une question.

Le professeur McGonagall leva les yeux des documents sur son bureau et me regarda à travers ses lunettes.

-Je vous en prie, Miss Marne, approchez et posez moi votre question.

Je fis trois pas vers son bureau.

-Je me demandais si vous connaissiez les dates de mon examen de métamorphoses? J'aurai pu ainsi mieux organiser un emploi du temps pour mes révisions.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, surprise.

-Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre il y a quelques jours. Vous passerez votre examen le premier jour des BUSE des cinquièmes années. Vous passerez votre épreuve pratique le matin, et votre épreuve écrite l'après-midi, à l'inverse des cinquièmes années pour que les examinateurs soient disponibles.

J'acquiesçai.

-Merci.

-Vous pouvez parfaitement réussir, Marne. Alors, donnez le meilleur de vous.

Je souris. Le professeur McGonagall hocha de la tête pour m'indiquer la fin de l'entretien. Je sortis rapidement de son bureau et décidai d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle était pratiquement déserte à l'exception de trois élèves. Parmi eux, je reconnus Andrews. Je m'assis à sa table.

-Salut. Fis-je.

Le serdaigle-irlandais leva la tête et me sourit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demandai-je.

-Un devoir d'Histoire de la magie. dit-il. Je trouve ça passionnant.

-Et tu réussis à suivre les cours de Binns? Demandai-je.

Andrews sourit.

-Pourquoi pas toi? C'est un professeur tellement énergique!

-Aha. Très drôle.

Andrews ria.

-Bon d'accord, Binns est un peu ennuyeux et même si son ton est monocorde et parfait pour piquer un somme, ce qu'il raconte est fantastique.

-Donc, tu réussis à suivre? M'étonnai-je.

Andrews approuva.

-Je me concentre sur ses mots par sur son ton.

-Tu es bien la première personne que je connaisse qui réussisse! M'exclamai-je.

-Faut croire que je suis la meilleure personne de tout ton entourage. dit-il avec un petit air hautain inhabituel.

Je souris.

-Et bien, faut croire que ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe. Répliquai-je.

Andrews s'étira, puis posa ses bras croisés sur la table et se pencha vers moi.

-Alors, ton livre de potion emprunté à la réserve t'a été utile? Questionna t-il.

Il y a trois semaines de cela, après avoir pris soin de recopier sur un parchemin les instructions de la potion, j'avais glissé mon livre dans ceux d'Andrews pour qu'il puisse le remettre dans la réserve en même temps que les siens.

-Tu l'as bien remis à sa place? Demandai-je pour toute réponse.

Andrews approuva.

-Je me demandais quelle formule t'intéressait. Continua t-il.

-Aucune en particulier. Répondis-je. C'était pour compléter mes connaissances acquises à l'infirmerie et mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté.

Andrews hocha la tête, comme s'il trouvait ça totalement admirable.

-Et bien sûr, Miss Pomfresh ne pouvait pas te faire une autorisation?

-Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

Andrews se redressa, un sourire sur le bord des lèvres.

-Et pourquoi donc? Si c'était pour compléter tes connaissances.

Je lâchai un soupir.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça, n'est-ce pas?

Andrews sourit.

-C'est si facile de t'embêter avec. Avoua t-il. Et puis, je veux m'assurer que tu n'en produis pas pour toi.

Je me revis toutes les nuits boire la potion. Je dormais tranquillement au moins.

-De quoi? Dis-je. Tu crois que je prends une potion?

Je ris.

-Tant mieux. dit Andrews rassuré. Alors dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec Remus?

-Très bien tant que tu ne t'en mêles pas. Répondis-je.

-Et de quoi vous parlez?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

-Je suis curieux de savoir ce que deux êtres si pessimistes peuvent bien se raconter? Vous parlez de la fin du monde prochaine? Questionna t-il avec humour.

Je souris.

-Non, en fait, nous parlons plutôt de la manière dont on va te tuer. On hésitait encore entre te noyer dans le lac ou te jeter de la tour du quatrième étage.

Andrews rit.

-Moi qui pensais que vous préfériez plutôt vous enfuir tous les deux sur une île déserte loin de ce monde cruel!

Je ris.

-Je dois aller en cours. Répondis-je. Mais nous reprendrons cette discussion un autre jour, si tu veux.

Andrews me gratifia de son plus beau sourire et je quittais la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Remus.

****

A dix heures du matin, alors que Remus et moi nous apprêtions à rentrer dans la salle de classe pour assister au cours d'étude des Runes, je réalisai que je n'avais pas mon livre.

-Tu as le tiens? Demandai-je à Remus.

-Heu...sur mon bureau. répondit-il. Mais je vais aller le chercher.

-Non, laisse, je m'en occupe. Tu trouveras une meilleure excuse que moi pour mon retard à donner au professeur.

Remus sourit.

-Prends le miens. Y a des annotations dessus.

J'acquiesçai et partis en courant jusqu'à notre salle commune. Je montai deux en deux les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons et ouvrit la porte rapidement.

Je me stoppai sur le seuil. Bella et Sirius s'embrassait. Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi.

-Je viens prendre le livre de Remus. Dis-je en le montrant sur son bureau.

-Mais on allait descendre. dit Bella gênée.

Elle esquiva un mince sourire et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Sirius allait pour la suivre, quand il s'arrêta.

-Je n'irais pas m'excuser auprès de Regulus. Annonça-t-il. Je n'ai pas à le faire. Et même si tu estimes le contraire. Je n'en ai pas envie.

Je gardai le silence.

-J'ai beaucoup de défaut. Avoua-t-il. Mais j'ai au moins une chose pour moi, je dis et fais clairement ce que je pense. Et j'assume totalement. Ça ne plait pas à tout le monde mais je suis comme ça.

Il observa rapidement la pièce et reprit.

-Je ne suis pas le garçon le plus gentil de la terre. Je suis souvent irréfléchi. Je ne suis pratiquement jamais sérieux. Et je fais toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Je peux être violent et cruel. Je suis très irritable dans certain cas. Et je n'en fait qu'à ma tête. D'accord. Mais je sais aussi, que je suis loyal envers mes amis. C'est peut être une de mes seules qualités. Alors, crois ce que tu veux, Heather, mais le jour où tu auras besoin d'aide, sache que mes défauts peuvent être utile.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce.

Je me retrouvai alors bêtement dans le dortoir des garçons à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je m'assis sur le lit de Remus et ne bougeai plus.

-Heather?

James venait de passer la tête par l'entrebâille de la porte.

Il rentra complètement et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu contemples comme ça, sur le sol? demanda t-il.

-Je réfléchis. Dis-je.

James me donna une petite bourrade affective.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Trop de réflexion peut être dangereux pour la santé.

Je souris.

-Sirius m'a dit que tu étais là. Continua t-il. Mais il a omis de me faire un rapport de votre conversation.

-Il a embrassé Bella. L'informai-je.

James poussa un soupir de résignation.

-Ça devait arriver.

Il sourit.

-Je n'aime pas vous voir, vous faire la tête. Et pourtant, ça devrait me ravir, car grâce à ça. Carr de cette manière, Sirius s'est rapproché de Bella, Peter nous fuit comme à chaque fois qu'il y a un conflit de peur de tout se prendre, et Remus passe presque tout son temps avec toi, et du coup je me retrouve seul en compagnie de l'agréable Lily.

-Mais pourtant, tu viens me demander d'aller faire la paix avec le ténébreux Black?

James sourit, l'air contrit.

-J'appréciais nos soirées tous réunis. dit-il.

Je le regardais avec insistance.

-Bon d'accord...Lily est assez distante et je n'ose rien dire de peur qu'elle ne me parle plus. Ce n'est pas toujours drôle. Quand vous êtes tous là, elle est plus à l'aise.

-Alors, en fait, tu veux que je me réconcilie avec Sirius, juste pour retrouver la Lily que tu connais?

James prit un air faussement outré.

-Non, je voudrais surtout que Sirius arrête d'être irrité, que l'ambiance de groupe ne soit plus tendue et que tu acceptes de lui pardonner.

-C'est donc à moi de faire le premier pas?

-Il ne le fera pas. affirma James. Il assure avoir d'excellentes raisons d'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait.

-Et il en a? Demandai-je.

James haussa les épaules.

-Peu importe.

-Et si moi aussi j'estime que je n'ai pas à m'excuser? Demandai-je.

James se laissa tomber sur le lit de Remus dans un soupir.

-Alors on est foutu. dit-il.

-Et si je voulais arranger les choses, dis-je doucement. Comment devrais-je m'y prendre?

James se redressa sur les coudes et m'adressa un grand sourire.

-C'est très simple. Confia t-il.

-James, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Lâchai-je alors.

-Tu ne veux plus te réconcilier avec Sirius? s'exclama t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est...plus sérieux. L'autre jour, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et Dumbledore.

-Par la barbe de merlin! s'exclama James. Heather Marne écoute au porte!

Je poussai un soupir.

-James, ils ont parlé de ton père.

Le sourire sur le visage du maraudeur disparut complètement.

-De mon père? Répéta t-il.

J'approuvai.

-Dumbledore a dit qu'il y avait des incohérences quant à sa mort.

Je ne pouvais pas dire ce que James pensait à cet instant précis. L'expression de son visage était totalement neutre. Ses yeux étaient fixes et regardaient un point quelconque devant lui.

-Quelles incohérences? demanda t-il alors.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Ils n'ont pas précisé. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, je peux essayer d'interroger mon père dessus.

James me regarda, il sourit brièvement.

-Je sais que tu as déjà suffisamment de difficultés avec lui, je ne vais pas en rajouter. dit-il.

-Mais...tentai-je.

-Mon père est mort, Heather. Accident, assassinat, maladie, ça ne change pas le fait qu'il ne vit plus. Et après tout, je préfère ne pas en savoir plus. Si c'était un assassinat, je voudrais me venger. Et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Enfin pour l'instant.

James paraissait sûr de lui, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais rassurée. Il me sourit.

-Tu n'étais pas censée être en cours, au fait?

-Mince! M'exclamai-je en me levant brusquement. Et Remus qui m'attend!

J'attrapai son livre sur son bureau et commençai à descendre rapidement les escaliers. James me suivait de près.

-Attends, Heather!

Je traversai la salle commune où Lily, Bella, Sirius et Peter étaient installés.

-Comment je fais pour te dire comment faire avec Sirius? s'exclama James.

-Pas le temps! M'écriai-je. Tout à l'heure.

J'accélérai ma course et cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrivai devant la salle de classe. J'inspirai un grand coup et frappai. Je rentrai.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers moi. Je vis Remus qui secouait la tête, amusé.

-Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, professeur. Annonçai-je.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

- Allez-vous asseoir, Heather. dit-il d'une voix sévère. Et pour votre retard, vous viendrez nous corriger la traduction au tableau.

Je hochai la tête tout en m'asseyant près de Remus.

-Tu en as mis du temps. Chuchota ce dernier.

Je fis une petite moue d'excuse et ouvrit le livre à la page indiqué sur le tableau. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au texte. Forcément, il fallait que le texte fasse deux pages.

Je me mis au travail sans relâche jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

-Vous terminez ça pour la prochaine fois. dit le professeur. Et ça sera Heather qui corrigera.

-Merveilleux! M'exclamai-je une fois à l'extérieur.

Remus sourit.

-On rejoint le reste du groupe? Proposai-je.

-Si tu veux. annonça Remus. Tu sais où ils sont?

-Dans la salle commune. Répondis-je.

On rejoignit alors tout le monde dans la salle commune. Les garçons étaient assis par terre et les filles sur le canapé. Remus et moi-même fîmes de même.

-Ce cours? Questionna Peter. Le prof ne t'a rien dit pour ton retard?

Remus ria.

-Elle a eu le droit de faire la traduction devant toute la classe d'un texte très long et difficile. dit-il.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec nous. déclara James.

-Et laisser Remus, seul, sans bouquin?

-Il se sera mis à côté d'une jolie jeune fille. annonça Sirius en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Aha. Riais-je avec sarcasme. Et de toute manière, elles ne sont pas jolies les filles de notre cours.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius.

-Est-ce qu'on doit considérer que vous ne vous faites plus la tête? demanda prudemment James.

-Mais moi, je n'ai jamais voulu me fâcher avec Heather. dit Sirius.

Je lui lançai un regard atterré. James tourna la tête vers moi.

-Ok, c'est bon. Dis-je dans un soupir.

James poussa un cri de joie. Il se leva et se jeta vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra tellement fort que j'avais du mal à respirer.

-Tu m'étouffes. Dis-je.

Il voulu s'écarter mais il trébucha et il tomba sur Lily et Bella.

-Hum...c'est confortable. dit-il dans un sourire.

Les deux filles le poussèrent par terre et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il regarda les trois autres maraudeurs avec les yeux d'une biche battue.

-Elles sont violentes. dit-il.

On éclata tous de rire.

****

Nous étions tous en train de travailler sur une grande table à la bibliothèque quand j'entendis mon prénom.

-Heather ?

Je levai la tête de mon cours d'Histoire de la magie. Andrew se tenait debout face à moi, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Il me tendit un magasine.

-Potins magique ? M'étonnai-je en lisant le titre du magasine. Depuis quand tu lis ce genre de truc, toi ?

Andrew attrapa la chaise devant lui et s'assit.

-C'est à des filles de Serdaigle. Expliqua t-il. Je les ai entendues en parler entre elles. Et je leur ai piqué ce magasine pour vérifier par moi-même.

-Piqué ? Souffla Sirius alors que Mrs Pince passait à côté de lui.

Andrew haussa les épaules.

-Disons qu'elles l'ont laissé traîner sur une table et que je suis passé à ce moment là.

James et Sirius opinèrent de la tête, comme deux complices.

-Je voulais que tu voies ça par toi-même. Expliqua t-il. L'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre ne serait pas forcément agréable.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ouvrant les pages du magasine, anxieuse de ce que je pourrai découvrir. Remus se pencha vers moi et regarda par dessus mon épaule.

-Rien de grave ? interrogea Bella.

-Pas dans un magasine comme ça. Rassura Lily.

Je tournai toujours les pages quand je m'arrêtai alors brusquement.

« MOINS D'UN AN APRES LA MORT DE SA FEMME, LE CHEF DES AURORS A REPRIS DU SERVICE… »

Et dessous le titre, je pouvais voir Papa, au bras d'une jeune femme. Miss Grimberg. Il souriait et la tenait par la taille. En le voyant ainsi, il n'était pas très difficile de comprendre les rapports qu'ils entretenaient.

Je lus le petit article qui lui était réservé, l'estomac noué. Apparemment, ce journaliste en avait tiré la même conclusion que moi. Il avait même pu mener une petite enquête, découvrant qu'elle et papa allaient régulièrement à des soirées ensemble et qu'elle ne rentrait pratiquement jamais dans son appartement.

Remus leva la tête vers Andrew.

-Tu as bien fait. Dit-il.

-Et bien au moins, je sais pourquoi il n'a pas encore répondu à ma lettre. Dis-je avec sarcasme. Il est déjà suffisamment occupé, le pauvre.

Personne ne dit rien. De toute manière, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

-Et si on allait manger? Il est presque midi et je commence à avoir faim.

Tout le monde approuva alors. Andrews ramassa son magasine. Légèrement ennuyé, il demanda sur le chemin nous menant à la grande salle:

-Je n'aurais pas du te le montrer?

Remus me regarda, probablement intrigué par ma réponse.

-Si, tu as bien fait. Répondis-je. Mais ça me fait bizarre c'est tout.

Andrews acquiesça.

On arriva à la grande salle qui se peuplait doucement d'élèves. Les plats étaient déjà apparus sur les tables et chacun d'entre nous s'empressa de rejoindre un banc. Andrews retrouva ses camarades de classes.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement dans une discussion aussi animé que toutes les autres fois. Puis les garçons rentrèrent dans une de leur conversation dont ils avaient le secret.

Des mots codés. Quelques phrases compréhensibles étaient parfois lâchées nous plongeant davantage dans l'incompréhension totale.

Bella avait appuyé sa tête sur ses mains et écoutait avec attention chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient. De temps en temps, elle penchait la tête sur le côté, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis un mince sourire apparaissait alors sur ses lèvres.

-Quoi? demanda Sirius au bout d'un moment, coupant James en plein milieu d'une phrase.

-Mais rien du tout. Continuez, ça devenait intéressant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu n'es avec moi juste pour savoir de quoi ça relève?

Bella lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as d'autres talents plus intéressant que celui de cachotiers.

Quelques secondes de silence puis James explosa littéralement de rire. Sirius ne parut pas du tout gêné de la remarque et haussa les épaules sous un sourire espiègle tandis qu'un grand fracas d'ailes battant l'air remplissait la salle.

-Tiens James, regarde, il y a ta chérie qui vole jusqu'à nous.

Tout le monde tourna la tête dans la direction des hiboux parmi lesquels, ma chouette Aphrodite était. Elle arriva jusqu'à notre table et se déposa gracieusement devant l'assiette de James.

-Ne le prend pas mal Heather, mais je crois qu'elle est déjà folle de James. Plaisanta t-il.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. James, quant à lui, se contenta de faire une grimace. Il attrapa la lettre et me la tendit. Il caressa ensuite les plumes de la chouette.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui. lui annonça James. Il est jaloux de notre relation complice.

Tout le groupe ria de bon cœur cette fois-ci. Et alors que Sirius continuait de charrier James, j'ouvris la lettre qui était de papa.

_Heather,_

_J'espérais sincèrement pouvoir t'annoncer ceci directement pendant tes prochaines vacances et avant que la presse ne s'en empare. _

_Je suppose que tu as du voir un article dans un quelconque magasine. Et en réalité peu importe le magasine. _

_Je connais bien Miss Grimberg et nous aurions préféré te parler ouvertement sans l'intermédiaire d'une lettre. Néanmoins, étant donné les circonstances nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable de te mettre dès aujourd'hui au courant._

_Je vais faire cout et sans délayage parce que j'estime qu'il ne serait pas correct de le faire autrement. Rose et moi-même avons une relation amoureuse profonde et sincère depuis quelque temps. Il y a quelques jours, elle a emménagé à la maison car son appartement a été repris par les propriétaires. _

_Cependant, il est vrai, qu'aucun de nous deux n'envisage le fait qu'elle retrouve un nouveau logement. _

_Je conçois parfaitement que cette annonce te choque. Tu ne dois probablement pas comprendre et voilà, une autre raison je suppose de me détester. Sache que ton intérêt passera toutefois avant tout le reste._

_Patrick Marne._

_Post-scriptum: Quant à ta requête concernant ton amie, nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient. Il suffira d'installer un deuxième lit dans ta chambre._

J'étais à deux doigts de froisser la lettre mais au lieu de ça, je la tendis à Remus. Le «_ nous_ » me donnait la nausée, comme si Miss Grimberg pouvait avoir une quelconque pensée sur ce qui concernait ma vie.

Remus la lit entièrement, la replia pour me la redonner.

-Au moins, tu es fixé. dit-il calmement. De toute manière, tu ne peux rien y faire.

J'acquiesçai amèrement. Il avait raison. Et je détestai ça. Je reportai mon attention sur ma part de gâteau. Il était au chocolat.

Mais la lettre m'avait coupé l'appétit. Je repoussai mon assiette légèrement.

-Tu n'en veux pas? interrogea Peter, les yeux pétillant d'envie.

Je refusai d'un signe de tête Le sourire de Peter s'éclaira.

Sirius poussa un cri rauque.

-Non, moi! s'écria t-il.

Il tendit la main pour attraper l'assiette, en même temps que Peter. Les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre pour ma part de gâteau.

-Je l'ai vu en premier! lança Peter.

-Mais je l'ai dit avant toi! Renchérit Sirius.

-Mais c'est toujours toi qui obtiens le reste de leur repas! Se plaignit Peter. Laisse-moi le gâteau!

-Tu n'as qu'à me le donner Heather. annonça James. Ça t'empêchera de les départager!

Sirius et Peter lui lancèrent un regard si sombre, que James ramena la main qu'il avait tendu rapidement près de son corps.

-C'était juste pour aider. Bougonna t-il.

-Je peux faire une proposition? demanda Lily.

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

-Heather donne sa part à Peter....

-Eh, ce n'est pas juste! s'exclama Sirius.

-Je n'ai pas finis! S'exaspéra Lily. Donc, Heather donne sa part à Peter et Sirius, tu te ressers dans le plat. Je vous rappelle qu'on est à Poudlard et que la nourriture se trouve en abondance sur la table.

Sirius grimaça.

-Mouais, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est plus _la_ part de Heather.

-Vous êtes compliqué aussi! annonça Lily. Comment tu fais Remus?

-Et pourquoi seulement Remus? S'offusqua James. Moi aussi, je dois les supporter!

Bella rit.

-C'est rare que tu ne fasses pas partie de leur dispute. Nota t-elle.

-Alors? dit Lily en regardant mon maraudeur.

-Tout simplement. répondit Remus. Je les regarde s'entretuer. Une fois qu'ils sont tous chaos, je mange la part de gâteau.

Bella frappa dans ses mains.

-Excellente idée. Mais moi, je ne peux pas attendre!

Elle s'appuya fortement sur moi, me poussant légèrement et planta sa cuillère dans le gâteau. Elle mit dans sa bouche une première cuillère, en observant les deux garçons.

-Elle n'a pas un goût si différente des autres parts de gâteau. Déclara-elle avant d'en manger une deuxième bouchée.

Remus sourit devant la mine des deux garçons. Je finis par pousser mon assiette vers Bella qui avait bien mérité de finir ma part. Elle dégusta le gâteau au chocolat avec plaisir, sous le regard envieux de Sirius et Peter.

Lorsque Bella eut finis de manger, nous quittâmes tous ensemble la table et allâmes dehors profiter du soleil durant la demi-heure qui nous restait avant le prochain cours.

Sur le chemin menant à la cours de Poudlard, j'attrapai Lily par le bras et lui annonçai l'affirmation de mon père à propos de son hébergement.

-En revanche, je dois te dire que ce que j'avais prévu n'est plus d'actualité.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'auras plus ta chambre personnelle, mais tu devras partager la mienne.

-Elle vit réellement chez vous alors?

J'acquiesçai.

-Regarde le bon côté des choses, Heather.

-Parce qu'il y en a un ? Demandai-je en essayant de mettre de l'humour dans mon ton.

Lily sourit.

-Tu as une petite sœur maintenant. Admet quand même qu'elle était délicieuse

Je fis une moue.

-Oui, même Miss Grimberg avait été sympa. C'est bien ça le problème. Comment je fais pour les détester maintenant?

Lily ria allègrement. Son rire fut coupé par la voix puissante de Bella. La belle brune hurla, les mains placées devant elle comme protection, et faisant face à Sirius. Elle marchait à reculons, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je te donnerais ma prochaine part. Dit-elle en riant. Mais s'il te plait, ne me jette pas à l'eau.

Sirius s'approchait de plus en plus, pas le moins du tout convaincu par les paroles de Bella. Elle jeta alors son sac par terre et se mit à courir en poussant un cri. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper. Il la souleva du sol alors qu'elle criait tout en riant. Il s'approcha vivement du lac tandis que Bella s'agitait dans tous les sens.

-Non, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. répétait-elle en riant.

-Elle est foutue. annonça James.

-Tu crois que l'eau est fraiche? demanda Peter.

-J'espère pour elle que non. Termina Remus.

Bella s'agrippa à Sirius, elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou et lui dit quelque chose qui nous était impossible d'attendre. Alors Sirius la déposa à terre.

Je crois bien que le plus drôle dans cette scène, ce fut la tête des trois autres maraudeurs quand ils virent Sirius et Bella s'embrasser tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tout devait se passer! déclara Peter.

James secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi il ne l'a pas mis dans l'eau? S'étonna t-il.

-Le pouvoir féminin. déclara Lily sur un ton savant.

James lui jeta un regard en biais, haussa un sourcil et posa à terre son sac. Lily fit un saut sur le côté, et sortit rapidement sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur James.

-Pas question. dit-elle.

James s'arrêta et jeta un œil à Remus.

-Débrouille toi, tout seule, Cornedrue. dit-il.

-Merci. Bougonna t-il avant d'observer à nouveau Lily. Tu ne veux pas me lancer un sort toute de même?

Lily haussa innocemment les épaules.

-Regardez! annonça alors Remus la voix angoissé.

Dans un même mouvement, on tourna tous la tête dans la direction indiquée. Bella et Sirius revenait vers nous se tenant la main. IL n'y avait rien d'inquiétant à voir. C'est quand j'entendis le cri de Lily que je compris. Je l'observai. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds; James était face à elle, la baguette en main, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Je t'ai eu. dit-il.

Lily tourna un visage horrifié vers Remus, de l'eau dégoulinant de sa longue chevelure rousse. Il haussa les épaules, le visage contracté pour ne pas rire. Lily écarta légèrement les bras pour ensuite les laisser retomber le long de son corps de manière fataliste.

-Justement, j'avais chaud. dit-elle.

Et alors on se permit tous d'éclater de rire. Du moins, James et Remus se permirent de rire volontiers. Sirius et Bella n'avaient pas pu se retenir quelques secondes.

Et à cet instant, nous étions soulagés d'être des sorciers. D'un deuxième coup de baguette, Lily fut séchée et put retourner en classe comme si rien ne s'était passé.

****

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai tôt. Il devait être cinq heures. J'allai prendre une douche et m'habillai. Je descendis alors dans la salle commune. Tout était calme. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se montrer. Après quelques hésitations je montai dans le dortoir des garçons. J'ouvris doucement la porte de leur dortoir et me faufilai silencieusement jusqu'au lit de Remus.

-Remus...murmurai-je.

A peine avais-je prononcé son prénom qu'il avait déjà ouvert les yeux. Il me sourit et se poussa pour me laisser une place.

Je me faufilai sous les draps silencieusement. Remus écarta son bras qu'il posa ensuite sur mon ventre, tenant ma main dans la sienne. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et déposa un baiser.

-Ça va ? Murmura t-il.

-Ça va …

Remus resserra notre étreinte. J'étais bien dans ses bras.

-Tu crois qu'il l'aime ? Demandai-je alors.

-Ton père et Miss Grimberg?

J'opinai.

-J'en sais rien.

Je caressais du bout des doigts son avant bras, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Ça fait même pas un an…chuchotai-je.

Remus m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Tu sais Heather, dit-il dans un souffle, ta mère était malade depuis des années. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle et ton père n'étaient plus un couple.

-Tu crois qu'il était avec Miss Grimberg avant la mort de maman ? M'écriai-je.

Sirius sursauta dans son lit et James bougea brusquement.

Remus serra tendrement ma main.

-Non. Je n'ai pas dit ça, bien qu'il soit possible qu'ils se connaissent de longues dates. Mais je pense que pour ton père, ta mère est morte le jour où elle a eu cet accident. Il a eu le temps de faire son deuil. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de refaire sa vie.

-Mais si vite ! M'exclamai-je.

-Je sais…

On garda le silence un moment. Je me sentais en sécurité près de lui, comme je l'avais rarement jamais été.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont réveillés? Chuchotai-je.

-Tu crois vraiment que l'on peut dormir avec le bruit que tu as fait? s'exclama la voix de Sirius.

La lumière s'alluma dans tout le dortoir, des pas résonnèrent sur le sol. Je regardai Remus et il souriait. On se redressa dans le lit. Je m'assis en tailleur, tandis que Remus se leva, tira le rideau.

-T'exagère, Patmol, elle n'a pas fait tant de bruit que ça. dit Remus.

-Même un hippogriffe est plus silencieux. dit Sirius.

James sourit.

-N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit. Il est de mauvais poil. déclara James.

-Même pas vrai. dit Sirius. Et au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, va donc réveiller Peter qui dort encore.

-Il n'est pas six heures, vous devriez peut être le laisser dormir.

James s'approchait du lit de Peter et sauta brusquement sur le matelas en criant « debout ». Peter sursauta violemment sur son lit puis une fois calmé, il frappa James avec son oreiller.

-Au fait, Heather... Tu as souvent l'intention de rejoindre Remus dans son lit ou pas? Questionna Sirius d'une voix rieuse.

Peter poussa un cri et se précipita dans la salle de bain. James le suivit et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Attention, il y a Remus...tenta de les prévenir Sirius mais la porte était déjà fermé.

Il se retourna vers moi.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font.

Je ris.

-Sirius, on peut faire un marché? Proposai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi, intéressé.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Tu nous fiches la paix avec Remus à propos de notre relation, et je me débrouille pour qu'Axel tourne moins souvent autour de Bella.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Et qui te dis que je veux que ce...Axel, tu dis, tourne moins souvent autour de Bella.

-Tu ne vois pas qui il est, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sur que si.

Ce fut à mon tour de hausser un sourcil.

-C'est qui? demanda t-il.

Je souris.

- Un septième année, à Serdaigle. Ils se connaissent très bien. Son père travaille avec celui de Bella. Ils vont souvent au Ski ensemble.

- Ça ne me plait pas du tout, ça. Il est comment?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Il se défend. De très larges épaules.

Sirius s'assit en tailleur face à moi.

-Axel, tu dis? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour qu'il lui tourne moins autour?

-Ça c'est mon secret.

Sirius tendit sa main droite face à lui.

-Tape là!

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Remus en sortit rapidement.

-Ils sont fous! s'exclama t-il. Ils sont en train de mettre de l'eau de partout!

Sirius se leva brusquement.

-Ils pourraient m'attendre au moins!

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau la porte de la salle de bains, des éclats de rire me parvinrent.

-Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, dis moi.

Remus sourit.

-Tu devrais partir, ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir pour m'arroser à mon tour.

Je sautai sur mes pieds. Je déposai un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus et sortit rapidement de leur dortoir, ne voulant pas me retrouver trempé.

Quand j'arrivais dans la salle commune, je vis Lily et Bella qui m'attendaient.

-Déjà prête? M'étonnai-je.

-Bella n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Informa Lily en indiquant la belle brune de la tête.

Je souris.

-Alors? Me pressa Bella.

-Alors, tu n'es plus obligé de parler à cet idiot d'Axel. Dis-je.

Bella poussa un cri de victoire.

-Et comment a réagit Sirius quand tu lui as parlé de lui?

- « ça ne me plait pas du tout, ça. » Ceux sont ces mots.

Le sourire de Bella s'accentua.

-Si après ça, il ne se montre pas plus attentionné. déclara Lily.

-Mais n'oublions pas que j'ai voulu le rendre jaloux, principalement pour que Heather puisse mettre en place son marché! annonça Bella.

Lily et moi nous nous regardâmes.

-Bien sûr! Ce n'est absolument pas pour te venger du fait qu'il t'a empêché de prendre la carte dans son sac?

Bella se redressa.

-Pas du tout.

Je souris. Lorsque je les avais surpris en train de s'embrasser, Bella venait de se faire surprendre par Sirius en train de voler la carte dans son sac.

-On descend manger?

Les filles opinèrent et on marcha doucement en direction de la grande salle.

-Pour cet aprèm, tu te souviens du plan, Heather? Questionna Lily.

-Bien sûr. Je monte dans le dortoir des garçons pour voir si la carte n'est pas dans la valise de James puisque c'est lui qui la garde en ce moment. Pendant ce temps là, vous vous arrangez pour les occuper. Ce n'est pas très compliqué.

-Et si un des garçons arrivent alors que tu cherches encore dans sa valise?

-Si c'est Sirius, je dis que je voulais le jeu de Stan mais qu'il m'a dit que c'était eux qui l'avaient encore.

-et c'est vrai? S'inquiéta Bella.

J'approuvai.

-Je crois que Stan s'est résolu à ne pas le récupérer avant la fin de l'année.

-Bien...et si c'est James?

-Lily...dis-je. On n'a répété je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois déjà, alors s'il te plait fais moi confiance.

-Et puis, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. déclara Bella très optimiste. En plus, ça sera quelques heures avant le match, donc les garçons seront plus facilement distraits!

Lily acquiesça. Moi aussi. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre.

****

En début d'après midi, juste après le déjeuner, je montai seule à la salle commune. Je me faufilai dans le dortoir des garçons et commençai à entreprendre mes recherches.

La malle de James

Je commençai à perdre patience. Je ne le trouvais pas.

Entre ses vêtements empilés dans un coin et des livres dans l'autre, je trouvais pleins d'objets étranges un peu partout. Certains provenaient du magasin Farce&attrapes, d'autre de chez Berty Crochue. Il n'avait pas pu le cacher dans son sac de cours tout comme Sirius.

Je lâchai un soupir d'agacement.

-Tu veux que je t'aide? Demanda alors une voix derrière moi. J'admets qu'il est difficile de retrouver quelque chose dans les affaires de James.

Je me figeai, les mains toujours enfouis sous les vêtements de James. Après une grimace, je les retirai doucement, me retournai pour apercevoir Remus, une épaule appuyée contre le battant de la porte.

-Remus! Fis-je sur un ton excessivement décontractée. Je cherchais…heu…quelque chose pour James.

Il haussa un sourcil m'obligeant à poursuivre.

-Il voulait…heu…que je lui apporte un morceau de parchemin. Dis-je. Celui sur lequel vous travaillez.

Autant tenter le tout pour le tout. J'observai Remus mais il avait cette fâcheuse habitude de ne laisser paraître que très rarement ses sentiments sur son visage.

-Ça? Interrogea-t-il en sortant le morceau de parchemin de sa poche. C'est bizarre parce que James vient justement de me le confier.

-Ah.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je me contentai donc de hausser les épaules, le visage morfondu par la culpabilité.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé. Déclarai-je finalement.

Remus sourit. Il rentra entièrement dans la pièce, ferma la porte et alla poser le parchemin sur son bureau. Je le suivis du regard.

-Qui a eu l'idée? Questionna-t-il

-Pardon?

-Lily? Bella? Toi? Non, attends, laisse moi deviner. L'idée doit venir de Bella, Lily a mis en place le plan et toi, tu l'exécutes. C'est ça?

J'observai Remus surprise. Comment avait-il deviné? Il était beaucoup trop perspicace. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Non, vraiment pas bon.

-Ça va faire un moment que nous avons compris que Bella voulait mettre la main dessus. Expliqua Remus. On a donc décidé de la garder tout le temps sur nous. James et Sirius trouvait ça drôle de la voir concocter des plans. Et j'avoue que ça l'a été. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait failli réussir en la prenant dans le sac de Sirius. On l'a prise un peu plus au sérieux depuis.

Je refermai la valise de James et me levai.

-Tant pis. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à mettre en place de nouveaux plans.

Remus sourit.

Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai.

-Tu ne le diras pas aux garçons, hein?

Remus m'embrassa en souriant à moitié.

- Je ne sais pas....murmura Remus malicieusement.

Je portai mes mains autour de son cou.

-Je suis bien avec toi. Dis-je.

-Tu essayes de me convaincre? demanda t-il.

Je souris.

-Non, je parle sincèrement. J'aime être avec toi.

Remus déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Son regard croisa le mien. Je fus traverséede frissons.

-Embrasse-moi.

Remus baissa la tête. Doucement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. La bouche légèrement ouverte, nos langues débutèrent une langoureuse valse. Les mains de Remus étaient posées délicatement sur mes hanches et même à travers le tissu je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Je glissai alors malicieusement ma main sous mon t-shirt et le posai sur son dos.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Je commençai à lui caresser tendrement le dos, m'effleurant seulement à certains endroits. Je parcourrai ses épaules, montant jusqu'à la nuque pour redescendre vers les reins. J'entendais le souffle de Remus s'accélérer à chacune de mes caresses. Doucement, j'amenai mes mains vers l'avant et alors je me mis à soulever son T-shirt.

D'un geste brusque, Remus abandonna ma taille et mes lèvres pour m'attraper les poignets.

-Attends. Murmura-t-il le souffle court. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois.

Je levai les yeux et croisai ses iris bleu-gris. Mon cœur ne cessait de battre à folle allure. Je voyais dans son regard la peur du jugement et l'appréhension. Mais derrière ce sentiment dominant, je pouvais deviner un cœur qui battait aussi vite que le mien.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pies et tins sa tête entre mes doigts. Je déposai mes lèvres au coin des siennes, puis me dirigeai vers l'oreille. Du bout de la langue, je jouai avec son lobe durant quelques secondes pour finir par l'embrasser dans le cou. Je sentis tous ses muscles se raidir et il ferma les paupières comme dans un supplice.

J'attrapai un bout de son T-shirt et le soulevai lentement. Remus se laissait faire, sans bouger, tendu. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient légèrement, mon cœur continuant sa course effrénée. J'observai le visage de Remus à loisir alors qu'il gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Les muscles de sa mâchoire tressaillaient. Il semblait lutter contre son propre désir.

Je laissai tomber son T-shirt sur le sol. Remus ouvrit les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent.

Je me mis à fixer son torse. Une grosse cicatrice partant du dessous de son nombril jusqu'à la hanche droit le parcourait. Je tendis la main vers l'avant et le touchai du bout des doigts. Remus tremblait. J'étais étrangement fascinée par ce stigmate.

Je levai alors mes yeux vers Remus. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort.

Je n'avais pas peur. Je savais ce que je voulais.

Ses iris bleu-gris étaient un océan de sentiments contradictoires. Je savais qu'il était terrorisé sur ce que je pouvais bien penser. Je le comprenais. Mais je savais qui il était.

-Je sais. Avouai-je calmement. Peu importe.

Je voulais qu'il saisisse par lui-même tout ce que je voulais dire, ce que cette petite phrase signifiait.

J'effleurai à nouveau sa cicatrice du bout des doigts. Remus avait baissé la tête et me regardait faire, toujours immobile.

Je levai mon regard vers lui et tendrement déposai mes lèvres sur les miennes.

Au début, Remus ne réagit pas, Et alors, il appuya davantage le baiser, posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Il me conduisit vers le lit sur lequel je me couchai sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ses baisers étaient langoureux. Je mis mes mains sur sa poitrine puis les fit glisser jusque dans son dos. Il s'approcha mieux de moi et son corps se colla contre le mien. D'agréables palpitations me parcoururent le bas-ventre. Remus introduisit sa main sous mon t-shirt. Sa main, quelque peu rugueuse me chatouilla le nombril lorsqu'il le toucha. Ses doigts montèrent doucement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il détacha l'agrafe. Remus se redressa, appuyé sur ses paumes, de chaque côté de ma tête, les genoux posés sur le lit; il planta son regard dans le mieux. Mon cœur martelait ma poitrine de plus en plus fort. J'avais l'impression de n'entendre que son battement rythmé. Je n'avais pas prévu que ça arriverait. Remus attendait mon accord pour continuer.

La respiration difficile et les membres tremblant à la fois de peur et de désir, j'enlevai mon t-shirt.

Et ce qui arriva fut fantastique.

Sa peau se colla contre la mienne. Son souffle chaud me chatouillait la nuque.

J'aurai voulu que cet instant ne s'arrêtât jamais. Le sentir si près de moi, le toucher, l'embrasser. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Il n'y avait que lui. Juste Remus.

Au paroxysme de notre bonheur, je murmurai son prénom. Je ne sais s'il l'entendit. Peu importe. Je ne voyais que son visage. J'étais heureuse. Simplement.

Remus se reposa à côté de moi, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'en conclut que tu es satisfait. Lui murmurai-je en tournant son visage vers le sien.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa.

Nous restâmes un moment allongé l'un contre l'autre, à ne rien dire. Je ne savais pas à quoi Remus pouvait bien penser. Quant à moi, une idée prenait doucement place en moi.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Remus se leva et alla prendre une douche. Je restais allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Je n'étais même pas inquiète quant à l'arrivée de James ou Sirius. Je n'y pensais même pas. Je cherchais la meilleure manière de dire ce que j'avais à dire. Et c'était loin d'être facile.

Remus sortir de la douche habillé.

-Toujours couchée, flemmarde?

Je me redressai, les draps enroulés autour de ma poitrine.

-Remus…murmurai-je. On peut parler cinq minutes?

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il acquiesça et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il.

J'inspirai profondément.

-Tu es un loup garous. Lâchai-je.

Remus se raidit. Ses yeux prirent une lueur de panique. Pourtant c'est d'une voix calme qu'il me répondit.

-Merci pour l'info.

- Non, écoute-moi.

Je lui attrapai les mains. Mon cœur s'affolait. _Je_ m'affolai.

-Je m'en fous. Peu importe que tu sois un loup garou. Tu aurais aussi pu être un verracasse, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

Je m'approchai encore de lui. Je me mis à genoux devant lui, lui attrapai le visage et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Le drap tomba, révélant mon corps nu. Mais peu importait. Tant que Remus ne me fuyait pas.

-Le loup garou fait partie de toi. Alors si je te prends, je te prends aussi avec lui.

-Tu ne te rends pas comptes de tout ce que ça veut dire. Des problèmes que ça cause.

-Si. J'imagine très bien…;

-Il ne s'agit plus d'imaginer. Coupa sèchement Remus.

-Peu importe. Je suis prête à souffrir.

Remus secoua la tête.

-Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire?

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, un dans son cou, un deuxième sur les lèvres.

-Tu es la seule chose que je veuille vraiment Remus. Pour tout le reste, je m'abstiens, de peur de souffrir. Mais pas avec toi. Je veux vraiment essayer.

-Quitte à en souffrir?

-Oui. Ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

Je me tus quelques secondes.

-Je te veux pour moi Remus Lupin. Ajoutai-je. Et je ne te parle pas de mariage, ni d'enfants. Je ne sais même pas si dans un an nous serons toujours ensemble. Et alors? Aujourd'hui, je te veux tout entier. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Remus resta un long moment à me regarder sans rien dire. Son regard descendit jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il la fixa un moment. Un muscle à sa mâchoire tressaillit.

-Va prendre une douche, Heather, je t'attends.

Je rentrai dans la douche des garçons. C'était une sensation étrange d'être là. Mais je ne pris pas le temps de m'attarder. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée que Remus disparaisse le temps de ma douche. Je crois, que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je me lavai si rapidement.

Je sortis de la salle de bain presque en courant. Je me stoppai alors dans mon élan. Remus avait refait le lit et attendait, assis au bord, les yeux dans le vide.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

-Prête. Annonçai-je.

Remus tourna la tête dans ma direction et sourit.

-Viens t'asseoir. Murmura-t-il.

Je le rejoignis sur le li, légèrement gênée. Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as pris le champoing du Sirius! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant pour sentir mes cheveux. Oui, c'est bien celui de Sirius.

-Ah. Je ne savais pas.

Remus secoua la tête, indiquant que ce n'était pas grave. Il posa alors sur ses genoux le morceau de parchemin que Bella cherchait tant à posséder.

-Tiens, prend-le. Dit Remus.

Il me le mit dans mes mains. Alors, il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur la carte.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Murmura-t-il.

Doucement, sur le parchemin, des traits se tracèrent pour former un plan. Je réalisai alors très vite de quel plan il s'agissait. Certains endroits n'étaient pas encore définis. Mais on pouvait très clairement voir le château avec toutes ses salles et le parc. Des milliers de petits points se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quiddich. Sur le terrain déjà, Heather pouvait voir un point qui portait le nom de James Potter.

-Il aime bien faire un tour du terrain quand le stade est encore vide. Déclara Remus qui avait suivit mon regard.

J'observai alors tout minutieusement.

-C'est merveilleux! M'exclamai-je. C'est vraiment merveilleux.

Remus pointa son doigt à deux endroits différents.

-Ceux sont des passages secrets. Avoua-t-il. A chaque fois que l'on en découvre un nouveau, nous le notons.

-Et vous pouvez savoir où chaque personne est, à chaque moment de la journée?

Remus approuva.

-Nous essayons d'inscrire la salle sur demande, mais pour l'instant nous n'y arrivons pas. C'est d'ailleurs, peut être, une particularité de cette salle de ne pouvoir être inscrite nulle part.

Je ne réussissais pas à détacher mes yeux de la carte. Ce que les garçons avaient fait, relevait vraiment du génie.

-Ça a l'air de te plaire. Murmura Remus.

Je souris enchantée.

-J'adore.

Remus rit.

Le stade de Quiddich se remplissait de plus en plus. Les professeurs se mirent en place. Je pouvais voir quelques retardataires qui couraient dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les gradins.

-Bella doit être toute excitée de jouer. Dis-je. Pourquoi ils ne rentrent pas sur le terrain?

-Il faut attendre qu'on les annonce.

Remus et moi nous regardâmes en même temps. Remus haussa un sourcil.

-En fait, peut être parce que c'est toi qui es censé les annoncer. dit-il.

On se leva brusquement.

-Méfais accomplis. Dis Remus tandis que j'attrapai mon sac. Il rangea la carte dans la poche de son pantalon et on descendit du dortoir en courant.

-Le professeur McGonagall va me tuer! Dis-je.

Remus sourit. On courra dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à en perdre haleine. Le plus rapidement possible on rejoignit le stade. On vit Sirius et Lily qui arrivait à notre encontre.

-Je finissais par croire que vous aviez oublié! s'exclama Sirius.

-Mais on a oublié! M'écriai-je en le dépassant. A toute à l'heure.

Je montai rapidement les escaliers menant à la partie des gradins réservés aux professeurs laissant derrière moi Remus. J'arrivai enfin, le souffle court. Le professeur McGonagall se leva à mon arrivée, les lèvres pincées et le regard sévère.

-Marne! Où étiez-vous donc passé!

-Je suis désolée professeur. Dis-je sur un ton saccadé.

Le professeur secoua la tête.

-Dépêchez-vous d'annoncer les joueurs.

J'acquiesçai et pris place devant le micro. J'inspirai un grand bol d'air et commençai. Le match pu alors commencer. Bella se débrouillait comme une chef, même si les coups de Sirius étaient plus violents. Griffondor joua bien, mais l'équipe adversaire jouait mieux. Je voyais James criait des ordres à tout bout de champs. Même l'adversaire réussissait toujours à avoir des points d'avances. Quand Julian, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle attrapa le vif d'or, j'ai bien cru que James allait se laisser tomber du balai.

L'évacuation du stade se fit dans une ambiance assez désappointée de la part des Griffondor. James faisait une tête de déterrée, Sirius fusillait du regard les serdaigles, Bella jouait dangereusement avec la batte.

-Si on s'installait près de l'arbre? demanda Lily.

Tout le monde acquiesça silencieusement.

En s'y approchant, Remus me prit par la taille.

-Au fait, je sais que Bella tiens beaucoup à découvrir la carte mais...

-Je ne dirais rien. le coupai-je. Fais moi confiance, je sais garder un secret.

Remus m'embrassa.

-Je te fais confiance. dit-il.

Je souris. On s'assit tous près de l'arbre. James et Lily s'installèrent en face l'un de l'autre. Peter prit place près du capitaine. Sirius s'appuya contre Bella et je me mis devant Remus, mon dos contre son torse.

Un peu plus loin Andrews m'adressa un signe de main. Je lui répondis par un sourire.

-On ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi. annonça Lily.

-Depuis quand Andrews est un ennemi? Demandai-je en l'observant.

-A partir du moment où son équipe nous a battu.

Je souris. Remus me donna un coup de coude.

-Regarde...

Andrews s'approchait de nous, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Vous en faites une tête! s'exclama t-il. Mais c'est vrai que vous avez perdu!

James lui lança son regard le plus sombre.

Andrews rit et s'assit avec nous.

-Vous venez de perdre votre premier match, ce n'est pas catastrophique. Ajouta t-il. Vous êtes toujours les premiers du tournoi. Et puis vous nous deviez bien cette défaite.

Sirius leva un regard assez menaçant vers Andrews; Bella déposa calmement une main sur sa cuisse.

-On vous le doit? répéta Remus.

Andrews hocha la tête.

-Vous êtes premier en potion grâce à Lily et Heather. Vous êtes premier en Défense contre les forces du mal grâce à Remus et James. Vous êtes premier en Métamorphose grâce à James et Sirius. Vous êtes premier en Botanique grâce à James et Sirius. Et vous nous laissez juste histoire de la magie et Sort et enchantement. Et ce dernier titre, on doit encore le partager avec James et Sirius. Ce n'est pas juste. Serdaigle est censé être la maison la plus forte au niveau scolaire.

Sirius s'était redressé.

-C'est vrai que dit comme ça, on vous doit bien un petit cadeau.

James leva la tête et regarda Andrews.

-Comment vous avez fait? demanda t-il. J'avais mis en place une attaque invincible. Et pourtant, à chaque fois vous avez réussi à la détourner.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire si facilement, hein? Questionna Andrews.

-Ne crois pas que je suis un mauvais perdant. J'admets que votre équipe a admirablement bien joué. Je le savais déjà que vous aviez une très bonne équipe. Vous nous aviez toujours battus. C'est pour ça que pendant les périodes d'entrainements, j'avais mis en place une attaque infaillible, à moins de la connaitre.

-Quoi? s'exclama Lily.

Elle regarda alternativement James et Andrews.

-On travaillait cette tactique seulement le soir, quand on était sur qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous voir. Continua t-il. Comment vous avez fait pour le savoir?

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Andrews. S'il se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne le montra pas. Il eut un sourire navré.

-Madame Bibine. annonça alors Andrews. On l'a entendu un jour en parler avec un autre professeur. Elle vous avez aperçu un soir elle trouvait que c'était une attaque très ingénieuse.

-Et vous êtes donc venu nous espionner? demanda Peter.

Andrews secoua la tête de droit à gauche.

-Non, un serpentard l'aurait peut être fait. Nous, on est à Serdaigle. Notre meilleur atout c'est notre cerveau et notre capacité à s'intéresser à tout. Vous, vous êtes beaucoup entrainé. Notre équipe s'est contentée d'avoir le nez plongé dans tous les bouquins de Quiddich. Ils ont beaucoup lu et beaucoup appris. La veille, ils ont discuté entre eux et Axel...

-Axel? S'étonna Sirius.

-Oui, notre capitaine.

Je vis Sirius froncer les sourcils. Bella semblait en mal de ne pas éclater de rire.

-et donc, repris Andrews, Axel a mis en place une défense. Notre équipe n'a pas joué. Elle s'est défendu. C'est tout.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'avez fait qu'étudier?

Andrews approuva.

-Mais il n'y a que la pratique qui marche dans le sport!

Andrews sourit.

-Que s'est-il passé pendant ce match? On vous a déstabilisé. On a réussi à bloquer votre attaque. Après, vous avez chacun repris vos postes. Quand on vient voir vos entrainements, on n'observe pas votre jeu d'équipe, mais votre jeu individuel et vos réactions face aux imprévus. Et c'est avec ça, qu'on a réussi à vous battre. Nous n'avons pas joué contre une équipe de Quiddich, mais contre chaque joueur.

-En fait, vous avez considéré l'équipe comme des joueurs différents avec des points faibles? s'assura Remus.

Andrews acquiesça.

James lâcha un sifflement admiratif.

-C'est beaucoup trop intellectuel tout ça! s'exclama Sirius.

Andrews haussa les épaules;

-J'avoue qu'ils sont un peu torturés.

James et Sirius rirent.

-Mais attends...intervient Bella. Pourquoi tu nous as dit votre technique? Soit tu te fous de nous, soit tu n'es pas très loyal.

Andrews sourit.

-Leur capitaine et tous les joueurs presque sont en septième année. Ils ne seront donc pas là l'année prochaine. Dis-je.

-Il y aura donc un nouveau capitaine, sûrement Julian l'attrapeur. Il est le seul sixième année. Continua Andrews. Le reste de l'équipe sera totalement neuve. Des débutants qui n'auront jamais joué au Quiddich à Poudlard. Il leur faudra un moment avant de se connaitre parfaitement pour bien jouer et être totalement uni. En plus, Julian pense davantage comme Sirius: Il n'y a que la pratique qui fonctionne.

Andrews nous sourit et se leva.

-Allez...Je vais aller fêter notre victoire avec les autres!

Il s'éloigna sous le regard pensif de James.

-Quel est le point faible des Serdaigle? demanda t-il alors une fois qu'Andrews fut suffisamment loin.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Peter.

-Et bien, de manière générale les poufsouffles sont très ordonnés. Donc il suffit de mettre de la confusion dans leur stratégie pour gagner. Les Serpentards jouent plus de leur force qu'autre chose, donc il suffit d'être plus violent qu'eux pour gagner. Quant à nous, on a tendance à prendre de gros risques pour rien, ce qui peut être un avantage comme un inconvénient. Mais les poufsouffles, je ne vois pas.

-Leur cerveau! s'exclama Sirius. Leur meilleur atout c'est leur cerveau!

-Et tu proposes quoi? demanda Bella. Qu'on leur coupe tous la tête? Ou qu'on leur aspire le cerveau par les narines?

Sirius fit une grimace.

-C'est immonde.

-Je crois que ce qu'il veut dire c'est que les Serdaigle réfléchissent beaucoup. annonça Remus.

-Ils réfléchissent trop, tu veux dire! s'exclama Sirius.

-C'est vrai. Reconnu Lily.

-Qu'ils réfléchissent trop? Coupa Sirius.

-Mais non...dit la rousse. Mais ils analysent toujours tout. Il théorise beaucoup et agissent en conséquence.

-Le problème revient toujours au même. Renchérit Bella. Vous préférez quoi? Qu'on leur coupe la tête ou qu'on aspire le cerveau par les narines?

-Je vote pour leur couper la tête. déclara Peter.

-Voler sur un balais sans tête, ça risque d'être difficile. remarqua James.

-Parce que voler sans cerveau, ça sera plus simple, tu crois? Demandai-je.

-Un sort de confusion. lança alors Lily. Je les réussi très bien en plus.

James approuva vivement de la tête.

-Ça s'appelle tricher. remarqua Remus.

Lily et James poussèrent dans un parfait chorus le même soupir de déception.

-Vous ne souhaitez vraiment pas leur aspirer le cerceau par les narines, alors? interrogea Bella.

-Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas très d'accord. Dis-je.

Bella haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que peu importait et qu'elle trouvera bien un moyen pour le faire un jour.

-Comment on fait pour abrutir quelqu'un? Questionna Peter.

-On reste une heure avec un Serpentard. déclara Sirius avant d'éclater de rire avec James.

-En fait, il faudrait les empêcher de réfléchir. annonça Remus.

-Vous en revenez toujours au même problème. répéta Bella. Vous préférez quoi?

-On a compris, Bella. Coupa Sirius. Je t'achèterai un verracace si tu veux, et tu pourras lui aspirer le cerveau par les narines.

-Ça a des narines ces trucs au moins? demanda Lily.

Sirius et Bella haussèrent les épaules.

-Les empêcher de réfléchir...répéta James.

-Moi, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir en cours quand je m'ennuie. déclara Sirius.

-Comment comptes-tu les ennuyer sur un terrain de Quiddich? Questionna Lily.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Heather pourrait se mettre à chanter une mélodie. proposa Remus.

-Et tu veux qu'un déluge s'abatte sur nous? s'exclama Bella.

Remus ria.

-Ils ne peuvent pas réfléchir parce que...ils sont malades. déclara James.

-Tu comptes leur donner un laxatif à chacun avant le match? S'étonna Sirius. Ce n'est pas de la triche, ça aussi?

Il jeta un œil à Remus qui acquiesça.

-Dommage, Cornedrue, c'était une bonne idée.

-Parce qu'ils sont occupés à autre chose. proposa James;

-Lily qui fait un streap-tease, par exemple. lança Sirius.

-Dans tes rêves! lança la rousse. Pourquoi tu ne proposes pas ça à Bella?

-Non...dit Sirius. Elle est trop petite. Personne ne la verra dans la foule.

Bella lui administra une tape sur l'épaule.

-Il ne reste plus qu'Heather. Continua Sirius.

Remus lâcha un rire.

-C'est ça. Et pourquoi ne pas proposer à toute personne qui le, souhaite de se faire prendre en photos avec elle ? lança Remus.

-C'est une excellente idée, Lunard!

-Même pas en rêve. répondit mon maraudeur.

-De toute manière, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Intervient Peter. Autre solution, James?

-Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de réfléchir.

Un petit silence accompagna la phrase de James. On le regarda, l'air dubitatif.

-Mais si! s'exclama ce dernier convaincu. Ils ne peuvent pas réfléchir parce qu'ils n'en ont pas le temps. On ne leur laissera pas le temps d'analyser, et de théoriser. Pendant les matchs contre eux, il faudra utiliser la rapidité. Pour qu'ils soient dépassés par les évènements.

Lily approuva.

-C'est une bonne idée. Moins extravagante que les précédentes mais davantage réalisable.

-Parce qu'aspirer le cerveau par les narines, ce n'est pas réalisable, c'est ça? s'écria Bella.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Je les regardais alors tous. Mon regard s'attarda sur Remus. Je l'aimais. Oui, doucement, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Remus. C'était étrange comme tout pouvait changer. Un matin, tu te réveillais et tu réalisais que tout va pour le mieux. Que même si le monde extérieur s'écroulait, que des gens disparaissaient tous les jours et qu'une aura sombre prenait place dans toutes les rues, tu te sentais quand même en sécurité au près de ceux que tu aimais. Nous étions à nous tous une grande famille. Pas la meilleure, c'était sûre. Nous étions tous très différents. Nous n'étions pas toujours d'accord. Nous nous disputions souvent. Mais on riait beaucoup aussi. Et l'essentiel, c'était que nous étions là si quelque chose arrivait. Et peut être que Sirius avait raison en fin de compte. Peut être que les défauts de chacun pourront un jour nous être utiles.

Mais pour l'instant, nous nous contentions de vivre au présent. Et j'étais heureuse de ma vie malgré toutes les difficultés traversées. Je croyais avoir vécu le pire. Je croyais que je remontais la pente. Doucement. J'étais loin de penser que je n'avais pas encore touché le fond et que tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru depuis la rentrée m'amenait chaque jour plus près du gouffre.

***


	14. Truth

Le jour où j'ai pensé à Heather comme personnage principal, j'imaginais son histoire encore plus longue. J'avais prévu d'arrêter le récit à la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard.

Puis, j'ai tardé. L'attente entre les chapitres est devenue de plus en plus longue. Je crois que terminer Eclosion avec ce chapitre est ce que je devais faire.

J'admets qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Pour tout dire, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vraiment écrit. Et s'y remettre, c'est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Et pourtant, je l'ai fait. J'ai replongé dans ce monde magique et je l'ai terminé. Et peut-être que certains d'entre vous estimeront que j'ai fini cette histoire trop brutalement, trop rapidement. Il me semble toutefois que c'était le mieux à faire.

Si je n'écris plus aussi souvent mes fanfictions sur Harry Potter, c'est bien qu'au font il y a une raison. Car les idées, en elle-même, ne me manquent pas. Je crois, que d'une certaine manière, j'ai enfin tourné la page sur le monde extraordinaire d'_Harry_ _Potter_ ! Et bien que je ressente toujours autant de plaisir à lire les livres de Rowling ou des fan fictions sur ce monde, je ne ressens plus ce besoin de combler par mes écrits le vide que j'ai pu ressentir à la fin de la série. Les Harry Potter resteront mes livres préférés pour de nombreuses raisons. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer autre chose.

Alors, je termine cette fiction avec beaucoup de plaisir. J'espère l'avoir bien réussie. Je l'ai écrite du mieux que j'ai pu, avec toute ma passion et mon imagination. J'ai tenté du mieux que possible de répondre à toutes les interrogations.

Maintenant, la seule chose qui me reste à faire est de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture, vos commentaires et votre enthousiasme !

Rappel :

-Carl Vaughan = secrétaire général, assassiné violement. Ses agresseurs semblaient rechercher quelque chose.

-Charlus Potter = assassiné dans des conditions similaires. « Je parle de votre rapport concernant la mort de Charlus Potter. Il y a certaines incohérences. »

-Charlus, Carl et Patrick (le père d'Heather) semble lié par quelque chose.

-Un secret semble tourner autour de la mère d'Heather. Elle a surpris une conversation entre son père et Dumbledore à propos de sa mère et de la mort de Charlus. « -Vous devriez lui dire. Conseilla Dumbledore. Les enfants sentent toujours quand il y a des secrets. »

-Heather faisait des cauchemars et elle a volé la potion de sommeil à l'infirmerie. En empruntant un livre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, elle se la confectionne elle-même. Elle la prend tous les soirs.

-Andrews, un serdaigle, est devenu ami avec Heather.

-Heather suit des cours supplémentaires en métamorphoses + un stage à l'infirmerie pour son métier. Elle doit faire 2 ans d'apprenti infirmière. Et à la fin de sa sixième année, elle passe un concours écrit et oral sur la métamorphose.

-Lily vient vivre chez Heather pendant les vacances car sa sœur l'a mise à la porte.

-Remus a montré la carte des maraudeurs à Heather.

-« Cette subite colère de la part du professeur Marot nous avait tous surpris. Son cours avait toujours été, depuis le début de l'année celui où tout le monde parlait et s'amusait. Il ne disait jamais rien. C'était un excellent professeur bien qu'il manquait d'autorité. Et aujourd'hui, nous venions de nous apercevoir qu'il n'était pas si laxiste que ça. Au contraire. Il voyait tout et entendait tout, mais qu'il n'en tenait pas cas. »

-Heather a passé un pacte avec Sirius : « Tu nous fiches la paix avec Remus à propos de notre relation, et je me débrouille pour qu'Axel tourne moins souvent autour de Bella. »

**Chapitre 14 : Truth.**

« Le plaisir peut s'appuyer sur l'illusion, mais le bonheur repose sur la vérité. »  
_Chamfort_

« Il faut se connaitre soi-même. Quand cela ne servirait pas à trouver le vrai, cela au moins sert à régler sa vie, et il n'y a rien de plus juste. »

Pascal, _Les pensées_.

La vie ne tient qu'à un bout de fil. Nous le savons tous. La vie est fragile, imprévisible et sans promesse de lendemain. Ce n'est pas un fait scientifique, c'est une réalité humaine. D'une seconde à l'autre, votre monde peut s'écrouler brutalement vous plongeant dans un gouffre sans fin. Et alors, une obscurité encombre sans cesse votre esprit, vous ne vous sentez plus nulle part chez vous, vous ne croyez plus à aucune promesse, vous vous sentez seul, inutile Seulement, si vous avez le courage de vous relever, si vous avez la force de tout recommencer, si vous vous accrochez fermement à ce fil, la vie vous sourira finalement. Parce que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, parce que la vie c'est nous.

En définitive, j'ai fini par le comprendre. Il m'aura fallu plusieurs années de galère, et un choc émotionnel assez grand pour l'assimiler. La vie c'est nous et la vie c'est chaque personne sur la terre. Lorsqu'une personne meurt, c'est une vie entière qui disparaît. Il n'y a pas une seule vie sur terre, il y en a seulement autant que d'âmes qui vivent. Chaque vie est précieuse, chaque vie laisse des traces. Moi, j'en suis une. La trace d'une vie de maladie, la descendance d'une vie chétive et malheureuse.

J'ai atteint le fond du puits. Prise au piège entre ces murs, la lumière si haute, loin au-dessus de moi. Je n'y prête pas attention. Je m'en fiche.

Aujourd'hui, ma mémoire me ressemble. Vide. Confuse. Depuis que je ne prends plus la potion du sommeil, mes souvenirs sont de moins en moins clairs. Les derniers évènements dont je me souvienne tout à fait clairement sont ceux du match contre les Serdaigle. Après ça, tout est flou. Parfois j'ai des bribes, des sortes de flash qui apparaissent de temps en temps. Des fois dans mes rêves. Des fois pendant la journée. Ça vient comme ça. Le médicomage dit que c'est normal. Que tout va revenir. J'ai pourtant l'impression de voir la vie d'une autre fille. Surtout la période pendant laquelle j'étais encore à Poudlard. C'est comme s'il y a une autre Heather. Mais pas moi.

X.X

_St-Mangouste, Eté 1976 _

Une semaine à St Mangouste. Ou alors tout simplement une semaine en enfer...

Tremblements. Maux de tête. Insomnies. Nausées. Un quotidien sombre et douloureux.

Je pense sans arrêt à tous les moyens possibles pour sortir de cette prison. Des moyens pour trouver de l'argent. Tant de moyens qui n'aboutissent pas.

Les visites sont réduites. Et tant mieux. Je voue une haine irrépressible Rose. Elle a manipulé mon père et m'a jetée hors de la maison. Il n'en est que plus misérable pour ça.

Quant à Lily, je suis déçue, dégoutée.

Profondément convaincue d'être victime d'une conspiration et d'une injustice, je me suis murée dans un silence total. Je ne parle plus. Je ne mange plus. Je ne bois plus. Voici le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour être encore maîtresse de moi-même.

Pourtant, on me nourrit. De force. Ces scènes sont les pires de la journée.

Comment peut-on me forcer à faire une chose dont je n'ai pas envie ? C'est toujours des cris, des luttes, et de nombreux infirmiers pour me tenir. Je mords, crie. En réalité, je me bats comme une Moldue, utilisant les seules ressources à ma disposition. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je suis leur prisonnière. On me surveille comme une personne malade.

Je les déteste. Tous. Lily. Rose. Papa. Les infirmiers. Je les déteste.

Puis il y a eu sa visite.

Andrews est rentré par la porte, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Je détourne le regard et garde le silence. En colère.

Je les déteste tous. Y compris lui.

-Lily m'a écrit. Elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal mais j'étais loin de croire à ça.

Il se tait quelques secondes. Je le maudis. Qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Il prend place sur une chaise, la seule de la pièce.

-Tu ne me réponds même pas? S'étonne-t-il.

Il garde le silence.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Heather? Bon sang! s'écrie-t-il alors en colère. Tu t'es droguée! Tu as triché, menti, volé! Tu es devenue odieuse avec tout le monde. Crois-tu que garder le silence va arranger les choses? Admets-le, tu as un sérieux problème et tu dois te soigner!

Je fixe ma housse de couette. J'entends la chaise bouger. Andrews se lève. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Il s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre, les mains derrière la tête.

-Et Remus? demande-t-il.

-Quoi Remus? Dis-je furieuse.

Andrews se tourne pour me faire face. Ses yeux me transpercent.

-Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira à tout ça?

-Dis-lui un mot et je te pourris la vie. Menace-je.

Je suis furieuse. J'ai parlé. Et tout ça, c'est la faute d'Andrews. Toujours lui.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Lui lance-je alors furibonde. Tu te crois mieux que moi parce que tu n'es pas assis sur ce lit. Mais c'est faux. Vous n'êtes pas mieux que tous les malades de cet hôpital!

-Heather, si tu arrêtais de crier, dit-il calmement.

-Sors d'ici. Dis-je la rage au cœur. Je ne veux pas te voir.

-Et tu ne veux toujours pas admettre que tu as un problème? interroge Andrews la voix soudainement sèche. Ouvre les yeux, Heather. Tu es exécrable. Et même Remus ne voudra pas d'une copine comme ça.

-Va te faire foutre, Andrews. Ta bonne humeur me fait vomir.

Andrews lâche un rire rauque, crispé.

-C'est toujours mieux que de se complaire dans son malheur. Réplique-t-il sévèrement.

-Dans ce cas, va répandre ton optimisme ailleurs, sale irlandais!

Andrews serre la mâchoire, les yeux fixes.

-Regarde les choses en face, pour une fois Heather. annonce-t-il, la voix devenue à nouveau calme. Si tu t'es droguée, c'est pour ne pas affronter la mort de ta mère et tous les secrets qui l'entourent. C'est tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux. Et tu as tout simplement peur de faire face à la vérité. Et tu te refuses à être heureuse, car c'est tellement plus simple d'être malheureuse.

J'attrape le premier objet à portée de main et le balance sur Andrews qui l'esquive facilement.

-DEHORS! Hurlai-je. DEHORS! DEHORS!

Andrews me regarde avec insistance.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Souffle-t-il douloureusement.

Il retourne s'asseoir en silence. Il ne souffle plus un mot. Je m'en abstiens aussi. Je me couche dans mon lit et regarde le plafond. Andrews ne parle plus. Il ne part pas non plus. Il se contente de rester assis sur sa chaise.

Quant à moi, je suis toujours aussi en colère, aussi furieuse. Totalement folle de rage. Et je crois bien que la colère m'a achevée et je sombre dans un sommeil lourd et agité.

_Poudlard, Fin mai 1976_

J'étais actuellement dans la bibliothèque complètement absorbée par un livre de métamorphose. Cela faisait désormais une heure et demie que je prenais des notes, retenais des formules et apprenais des sorts.

Je passais réviser à la bibliothèque après mes cours de métamorphoses avec le professeur McGonagall ou mon stage à l'infirmerie. Je travaillais ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où je rejoignais alors tout le groupe. C'est alors qu'un abruti vint poser trois gros volumes à l'autre bout de ma table, me faisant sursauter. Je levai les yeux vers l'abruti en question, prête à l'envoyer balader quand je reconnus Andrews qui me souriait.

-J'ai parlé à Remus. Annonça-t-il en s'asseyant face à moi pour ne pas attirer probablement le regard désapprobateur de Madame Pince.

-C'est un évènement à paraitre dans la Gazette. Dis-je ironique.

Andrews sourit.

-Mais tout à fait, chère Heather. conclut-il. Ton petit-ami vient carrément de me menacer et je crois qu'il serait normal de ma part de porter plainte.

-Quoi? M'écriai-je, ce qui me valut un regard sévère de notre bibliothécaire.

Andrews souriait de toutes ses dents. D'accord, il venait de se moquer de moi.

-Je plaisante. dit-il. Tu vois Remus m'agresser au détour d'un couloir, pour me menacer en plus? Je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas autant qu'il apprécie James et Sirius, et qu'il doit trouver que je te tourne trop autour, mais de là à me menacer.

Cette idée semblait complètement incongrue pour Andrews. Et pourtant, je ne partageais pas entièrement son avis. J'étais convaincue que Remus pouvait faire preuve d'un caractère menaçant. Il avait montré à plusieurs reprises aux côtés de James et de Sirius qu'il était entièrement capable de persuasion et de menace quand c'était nécessaire. Il devait juste arrêter de se concentrer sur son statut de loup garou.

-Et alors, de quoi avez-vous discuté? Demandai-je.

-De toi. Dit Andrews en m'indiquant de son index. Tu sais très bien que tu es toujours au centre de mes conversations.

-On ne montre pas les gens du doigt, ce n'est pas poli. Répondis-je.

Andrews sourit.

-Nous sommes tous les deux tombés d'accord.

-Waouh! M'exclamai-je. Ça a dû vous demander beaucoup d'efforts.

-Tu es en forme, aujourd'hui. Nota Andrews.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Et bien, disons qu'avant ton arrivée, je révisais.

Andrews frappa dans ses mains.

-Justement, avec Remus, nous pensons que tu révises beaucoup trop l'écrit. Or, tu sembles oublier que tu as aussi un examen pratique.

-Je n'ai pas oublié. Dis-je sérieusement.

Andrews sourit.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, Remus et moi-même allons t'aider pour la pratique. Désormais, tu viendras avec nous. J'ai réussi à obtenir une salle auprès de McGonagall pour pouvoir t'entraîner. Demain, après l'infirmerie, on viendra te chercher.

-Parce que, vous allez m'aider...hésitai-je. Tous les deux?

-Deux professeurs valent mieux qu'un.

Et sur ces mots, il repartit avec ses trois gros volumes. Je souris bêtement. Je regardai ma montre. Le repas débutait dans un quart d'heure. Je décidai de ranger mes affaires. Je les montai directement dans le dortoir, dans la tour des griffondors. Je redescendis alors jusqu'à la grande salle.

Le groupe était déjà installé à la table des Gryffondor, attendant probablement que le repas commence.

-Alors, comme ça, j'ai le droit à deux professeurs particuliers pour m'aider à réviser? Dis-je à Remus en m'asseyant.

Remus détacha son regard de la table des Poufsouffle et me regarda. Il sourit.

-Andrews a déjà fait la commission? Questionna Peter. Il est rapide ce gars, fait gaffe qu'il ne te devance pas toutes les fois.

Remus posa un regard ennuyé sur Peter.

-Y'a pas de risque. Répliquai-je.

Lily secoua la tête.

-Quel manque de tact, Queudvert. Annonça James.

-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

Bella éclata de rire. James se sentit obligé d'expliquer.

-Et bien, Remus se sent suffisamment menacé par le Serdaigle pour que tu l'effraies davantage.

Remus se redressa brusquement.

-Je ne me sens pas menacé. Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, lui souris.

-Pas du tout menacé. répéta-t-il plus sûr de lui, en regardant James.

Peter secoua la tête, leva les yeux en l'air, l'air de demander pourquoi on l'embêtait alors avec ça.

Sirius émit un rire moqueur.

-Pourtant, tout à l'heure avec Andrews...

-J'ai été très correct avec lui! Coupa Remus.

-Moui...intervient Bella. Juste correct.

Remus tourna la tête vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

-Si tu l'avais vu, Heather. Continua Sirius. On aurait dit un lion prêt à sauter sur sa proie pour la déchiqueter.

Remus rougit mais nia fortement.

-J'apprécie Andrews. dit-il.

-Tu l'apprécierais davantage s'il n'était pas si souvent avec Heather. Déclara James dans un sourire.

Remus allait répliquer.

-Ça va. Déclarai-je. Fichez-lui la paix un peu.

Les deux garçons sourirent.

-C'est mignon...dit James.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus Heather, quand Remus parle avec Hannah en cours de potion. annonça Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Dis-je méfiante, ayant une légère idée de ce à quoi il pensait.

Le sourire du ténébreux Black s'accentua.

-J'en connais pas mal qui sont prêt à promettre des trucs par jalousie. Déclarai-je alors en fixant droit dans les yeux Sirius.

On resta ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce que James déclare:

-Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un énorme épisode dans le roman « Sirius et Heather, entre amitié et confrontation. »

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Tu te fais des idées mon cher Cornedrue. dit-il en riant.

James fronça les sourcils. Il se pencha vers Sirius, l'air suspicieux. Ce dernier attrapa une énorme part de rosbif.

-Fais voir ta main! déclara James.

-Non, elle est occupée.

Je haussai un sourcil. Sirius engloutit un morceau.

_St-Mangouste, Eté 1976._

L'heure de manger. On me dépose un plateau repas sur les genoux. Une nouvelle tentative du médecin pour que je mange seule. Je regarde l'assiette. Je n'y touche pas. L'infirmier attend à côté de moi. Il veut vérifier que je mange. Il va être déçu. Je ne bouge pas. J'attends. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le médicomage rentre dans ma chambre.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas manger, Heather ?

Je ne réponds pas. C'est la même scène. Tous les jours. Le médicomage lâche un soupir.

-Allez-y. On doit la nourrir.

Plusieurs infirmiers rentrent. Je lance un regard assassin à mon médecin.

-Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser mourir de faim, Heather.

Deux mains puissantes se posent sur mes épaules. Je hurle. Je bouge de droite à gauche. Je soulève le bassin et donne des coups de pieds. Je frappe tout ce que je peux atteindre. Je griffe. Les infirmiers réussissent à me maitriser de plus en plus rapidement. Heureusement, les sorts ne sont pas autorisés contre les patients. Sinon, ils auraient vite eu fait de les utiliser contre moi.

Je suis immobile. Ils ont réussi à me bloquer. Voilà qu'il approche la nourriture de ma bouche. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal qu'on veut engraisser. Je tiens mes lèvres fermées. Un infirmier tente de les écarter avec ses doigts. J'essaie de gesticuler. Je sens la soupe s'infiltrer entre mes lèvres. La moitié tombe sur le menton, coule le long de mon cou et vient se loger dans mon décolleté. La scène me semble durer indéfiniment. Au final, la moitié du repas se retrouve sur moi. Je suis bonne pour la douche.

Les infirmiers se retirent. J'ai la respiration haletante, due à tous mes efforts. J'ai honte. Le médicomage s'approche de moi, prend une serviette et essuie le contour de ma bouche. Je le déteste.

-Je suis désolé, Heather. Dit-il. Tout ceci est absolument dégradant pour vous, je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix si je veux vous garder en vie. J'aurai bien tenté la méthode moldue avec la perfusion si je ne savais pas que vous ne la garderiez pas plus de deux minutes. Mourir de faim ne réglera pas vos problèmes, Heather. Acceptez que je vous soigne.

Son discours ressemble à un texte appris par cœur, qu'il récite à tous ses malades. Je ne lui réponds pas. Il finit par quitter ma chambre. Alors seulement, je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je m'arrête devant la glace. Mon haut de pyjama est sali par la nourriture. Mon cou est encore plein de soupe. Je me sens souillée. Je n'ai absolument plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Mon cœur devient lourd. Je fixe mon visage dans le miroir. Impassible, je regarde les larmes couler sur mes joues. Indifférente à ma propre douleur.

_Poudlard, __Fin mai 1976._

Remus paraissait ennuyé.

-Quoi? Fis-je.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Rien.

De nouveau le silence se fit. Remus jouait avec sa baguette magique, irrité. Je finis par la lui attraper et la lui retirer des mains.

-Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas? M'exclamai-je.

Remus bouda comme un enfant.

-Tu as l'intention de faire la tête longtemps? Questionnai-je.

-J'ai l'impression de foutre ta vie en l'air. Cracha-t-il alors.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je m'assis en tailleur face à lui et le regardai sérieusement.

-Foutre ma vie en l'air? Répétai-je.

-Je suis un loup garou! dit-il.

Voilà donc tout le problème.

-Et alors, je t'ai dit que ça ne me gênait pas. Je dois te le répéter combien de fois avant que tu ne me crois?

-Je te crois Heather. Annonça alors Remus d'une voix grave. Je te fais confiance et je t'admire aussi. J'aime partager mes idées avec toi, j'aime quand tu es jalouse, j'aime quand tu me touches et m'embrasses. J'aime tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. Sur ça, je n'ai aucun doute. Je pense aussi que tu es suffisamment courageuse et tolérante pour m'accepter en tant que loup-garou.

-Mais alors, où est le problème?

Remus poussa un soupir.

-Je crois que tu as suffisamment souffert pour que j'en rajoute avec mon état.

Je lâchai un rire cynique.

-Ton état? Remus, tu es le seul auprès de qui j'oublie tous mes soucis!

-Et si un jour, toute l'école apprenait ce que j'étais réellement. Tu crois que ça sera toujours aussi facile de sortir avec moi?

-Mais il n'y a plus que toi qui te soucie de ce que les autres peuvent bien penser. Ce que j'ai appris grâce à James et Sirius, c'est d'être soi-même et peu importe si les gens t'aiment ou pas. Nous tous, nous t'aimons Remus et ça ne changera pas parce que ton secret sera révélé.

-Crois-tu sincèrement que votre amitié va me permettre de me nourrir et de trouver un job? Personne ne veut de loup garou. Il n'y a que Dumbledore d'assez fou pour me faire confiance. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être moi-même, comme Sirius et James, parce que si quelqu'un apprend que je suis un loup-garou, quelles que soient mes compétences, le résultat de mes Aspics, personne ne me prendra. Et je les comprends.

Je me tus.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. La réputation des loups-garous n'était pas bonne du tout et effrayait tous les sorciers. Et c'était compréhensible. Mais après avoir connu Remus, j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Et ce n'était pas juste.

Je m'approchai de Remus et le serrai dans mes bras.

-Je sais. Fis-je. Mais tu t'en sortiras. Parce que tu as conscience de ce que tu es, que tu es prêt à faire des efforts. Tu es un fort, Remus. Plus fort que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Parce que tu sais déjà quelles sont tes limites et que tu as appris à vivre avec ça.

Je me reculai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'était pas pour autant rassuré.

-Viens voir.

Je lui attrapai la main et le conduisis en dehors du dortoir. On s'arrêta à trois marches du sol, une vision parfaite sur toute la salle commune.

-Regarde. Dis-je en indiquant James, Sirius et Peter.

Les trois garçons étaient assis à une table. James et Sirius jouaient aux échecs tandis que Peter lisait un magazine, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au jeu.

-Ils t'ont accepté. Dumbledore t'a accepté. Et je suis sûre que James, Sirius et Peter, même sans te connaître personnellement accepteraient de te donner un travail, en prenant quelques précautions.

Remus regardait ses amis, le visage démangé par son côté loup garou.

-Les gens comme eux ne sont pas nombreux, je suis d'accord. Mais il y en a. Et avec le temps, il y en aura plus.

Je serrai la main de Remus tendrement. Il détacha son regard des trois maraudeurs et le porta à nouveau sur moi.

_Saint-Mangouste, Eté 1976._

Je suis assise près de la fenêtre, la _Gazette_ entre les mains. Je regarde dehors. Le soleil brille. Il doit faire chaud, un temps superbe pour la baignade. Je vois le groupe de mon étage traverser la rue. Ils vont probablement prendre le Magicobus quelques rues plus loin, là où il y aura moins de Moldus. Mon médicomage m'a proposé d'y aller. Le responsable de notre étage a organisé une journée au bord d'un lac pour nous aider dans notre guérison. Un grand bol d'air frais pour faire face à notre addiction. Quelle idée stupide. Je n'ai nul besoin d'aide. Je ne suis pas malade. Rose veut juste m'éloigner de la maison. J'ai alors refusé. Le médicomage n'a pas insisté. J'appuie ma tête contre la vitre et ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter. Une fois hors de l'hôpital, j'aurai pu fuir. La porte de ma chambre se mit à grincer. Je ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Des infirmiers passent régulièrement vérifier si je n'ai pas tenté de m'enfuir. Je tente de m'imaginer, marchant près du lac, les pieds dans l'eau fraiche, le soleil frappant sur ma nuque. Je n'arrive pas à ressentir, ni à me rappeler quelles sensations on éprouve.

-Heather ?

Mon cœur fait un bond violent dans ma poitrine. Je maintiens mes paupières fermées. Tous mes sens réapparaissent. J'ouvre les yeux. Remus se tient face à moi, une épaule appuyée contre un pan du mur. Il me regarde. Je ne dis rien.

-Je suis revenu plus tôt de mes vacances avec mon père. Raconte Remus. Il y a eu un problème à son travail, et je n'avais pas spécialement envie de passer toutes mes vacances en sa compagnie.

Remus s'est arrêté quelques secondes de parler pour que je puisse émettre un jugement. Je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, ni fait un signe d'encouragement pour qu'il continue. Pourtant, il l'a fait.

-J'ai retrouvé Sirius, James et Peter sur le chemin de traverse, il y a une semaine. Andrew et Lily nous ont rejoints en début d'après-midi. Apparemment, Lily et lui, se voient régulièrement ces derniers temps. À un moment, James a bien cru qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il manquait Bella, mais elle est chez sa tante. Et toi.

Il s'arrête encore. Il veut probablement que je m'explique.

-Lily a dit que tu étais malade. Andrews semblait gêné, presque furieux. Puis, on l'a entendu dire à Lily que tu avais encore refusé de lui parler. Sirius et James se sont empressés de poser des questions.

Remus plante ses iris dans les miennes.

-La première personne que j'ai essayé de contacter dès mon arrivée, c'était toi Heather. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre. Ensuite, Lily nous ment ouvertement. Et Andrews qui semble fâché contre toi. Alors quand j'ai appris où tu étais, j'ai attendu quelques jours avant de venir.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je.

Remus contracte sa mâchoire.

-Parce que j'aurais espéré que tu m'aurais averti toi-même en apprenant mon retour.

Sa voix est plus dure. Ma colère réapparait.

-T'avertir ? Tu y as cru ? Pourtant, je ne doute pas que Lily et Andrews ont bien su t'expliquer la situation, non ? Ils ont bien du te dire que je suis qu'une droguée, complètement parano, qui croit à un coup montée. Ils t'ont sûrement raconté comme j'étais odieuse, égoïste et méchante.

-Ils en ont parlé. Mais je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Je me mis à éclater de rire. Un rire cinglant, cruel.

-Arrête un peu de croire que je suis un ange, Remus.

_Poudlard, Début juin 1976._

Je passai mes doigts sur sa cicatrice.

-Comment est-ce arrivé? Demandai-je alors.

Remus baissa le regard sur sa cicatrice. Ses yeux se voilèrent comme s'il revivait l'évènement.

-Le loup garou qui m'a attaqué quand j'avais 5 ans a pris la peine de m'ouvrir le ventre avant de me mordre. Raconta-t-il d'une voix sombre. Les guérisseurs n'ont pas réussi à effacer ça complètement.

Je posai ma tête sur son ventre. Remus me caressait les cheveux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée. Je me redressai dans un sursaut, Remus baissa son Tee-shirt et on observa ahuri James se précipiter sur sa valise.

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! S'exclama-t-il sans un regard. Je prends juste un truc…

Remus fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

James fouilla tout au fond de son sac et en sortit un gros bouquin.

-Je pense avoir trouvé !

Il détala de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'il était rentré.

-Il a trouvé quoi ? Questionnai-je.

Remus paraissait pensif.

-C'était le livre qu'on a utilisé à certains moments pour créer la carte. Il a des sorts assez efficaces.

Je regardai la valise de James puis Remus.

-Mais vous l'aviez fini la carte, non ?

Remus approuva doucement.

-Enfin, on n'arrivait pas à inscrire la salle sur demande…

Il se leva brusquement.

Il descendit les escaliers du dortoir quatre à quatre. Je le suivais jusque dans la salle commune. Il rejoignit James, Sirius et Peter attablés sur la table du fond. Il s'assit à leur côté et commença à chuchoter énergiquement. On aurait dit des conspirateurs.

Je m'approchai de Lily et Bella, assises sur le canapé, face à la cheminée. Elles observaient avec curiosité les garçons.

-Ils travaillent encore sur leur carte… murmura Bella, dépitée. J'ai bien essayé de faire parler Sirius mais y a rien à faire.

-Je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais. Déclara Lily.

Bella secoua la tête.

-Non, je suis sûre qu'ils ne nous disent rien, seulement pour nous embêter. Tu en penses quoi Heather ?

Je regardai les garçons. Ils n'étaient rarement autant concentrés. Je haussai les épaules.

Lily tentait d'apercevoir le bout de parchemin, curieuse. Bella, quant à elle, avait les yeux qui brillaient étrangement. C'est alors que je compris. J'éclatai de rire.

Sirius avait cafté. Comme Remus. Et James le fera aussi, un jour. Quand Lily sera prête à admettre la vérité.

-Quoi ? demanda Lily.

Je tournai le dos aux garçons et attrapai le magasine Sorcière Hebdo posé à côté de moi.

-Oh, rien.

_St-Mangouste, Eté 1976._

James franchit la porte de ma chambre avec enthousiasme, un large sourire collé au visage. Je suis assise dans mon lit, un plateau de nourriture posé devant moi. James s'approche avec vivacité et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je ne prends même pas la peine de reculer ou de sourire. Je reste silencieuse et indifférente. James va au pied de mon lit et se met à fixer la porte d'entrée. J'entends un soufflement et voit Sirius rentrer à son tour. Il s'avance, bien droit les mains dans les poches, le regard sombre. Remus a dû leur parler de sa visite.

-Comment tu te sens ? Questionne James.

-Prisonnière.

Sirius va s'asseoir sur la chaise.

James sourit en coin.

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide à sortir ? demande-t-il très sérieusement.

Je cligne des yeux et détaille le visage de James pour découvrir un trait de moquerie. Il n'y en a pas. Je commence déjà à me voir dehors, libre de mes mouvements. Je sais où récupérer la potion.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, James ! Heather doit se faire soigner.

Je jette un regard noir à Sirius. Il me le renvoie. Mais je n'ai plus peur de lui. Qu'il se mette en colère. Je ne reculerai pas. Il est hors de question que je le laisse dire que je suis une pauvre cinglée.

-Sirius, commence James d'une voix calme, je ne crois pas qu'Heather ait besoin que tu l'accables un peu plus. Tu te souviens de ce que t'a dit Remus ?

Sirius tourne la tête vers James avec une désinvolture insolente.

-A quel moment ?

-Il t'a bien dit de ne pas t'en prendre à elle.

-Je ne crois pas qu'aller dans son sens va l'aider à guérir. Parce que tu es malade, Heather.

Il se tourne vers moi, furieux.

-Il est temps que quelqu'un te remballe. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être égoïste et méchante sous prétexte que tu es malheureuse. Tu peux envoyer balader Lily, Andrews, et même James. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour eux. Mais si tu avais la moindre idée du temps qu'il nous a fallu pour que Remus nous fasse pleinement confiance, tu n'aurais jamais été si cruelle avec lui.

Je te déteste.

-Je n'ai rien dit d'horrible à son sujet.

-Lui faire douter de la confiance qu'il a placé en toi, sachant ce qu'il est, c'est comme si tu lui avais poignardé le cœur.

-Sirius… tente James.

Sirius lève la main.

Il se lève, pose ses mains sur les barreaux du lit et se penche légèrement à l'avant.

-Je suis prêt à t'aider, Heather. Et je peux accepter que ça soit difficile. Mais il est hors de question que tu te comportes comme ma mère. Et si pour cela, je dois te crier dessus à chaque fois que je viens te voir, je le ferais.

Il se redresse.

-On y va, James.

Sirius s'éloigne. James me sourit dans une grimace et suit Sirius sans mot dire. Je baisse la tête. Mon regard s'attarde sur mon plateau de nourriture.

Je le balance par-dessus le lit dans un cri de rage.

Je les déteste.

_Poudlard, Début juin 1976._

Samedi après-midi. Remus et Andrew avaient décidé de m'aider à réviser. Nous étions tous les trois dans une salle de classe. J'étais assise sur un bureau. Remus et Andrews se tenaient tous les deux face à moi, débattant depuis une demi-heure déjà de la démarche à suivre.

Andrews souhaitait se focaliser sur les sorts mineurs pour montrer que j'avais des bases solides. Remus préférait une approche plus spécialisée, m'entrainant sur des sorts plus complexes mais davantage en lien avec la médicomagie.

Ils se battaient à coup d'admirables arguments, presque comme un vrai débat intellectuel. Et tout ceci aurait pu être drôle si mon examen n'était pas la semaine prochaine.

Je n'arrivai pas à placer un mot, et le peu de fois que j'avais essayé, je m'étais fait rapidement remettre à ma place. C'est-à-dire celle qui a besoin d'aide pour réviser. Si bien, que maintenant, je ne disais plus rien, me contentant de les regarder avec lassitude et exaspération.

Et le pire dans cette situation, en dehors du fait que le véritable fond du problème était de montrer que chacun avait davantage raison, c'était que les deux garçons avaient, chacun, raison d'une certaine manière. Ils auraient juste fallu partager l'après-midi en deux temps, et travailler chacune de leurs propositions. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient voir l'autre l'emporter. Et ça en devenait exaspérant.

-Mais si elle montre sa capacité à exercer un sort si compliqué que ceux que je veux lui apprendre, ça signifie bien qu'elle connait ses bases. Déclara Remus.

-Pas forcément. Contra Andrew avec hargne. Beaucoup de sorciers expérimentés ne connaissent pas les sorts les plus simples.

Remus secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-L'examinateur ne va pas se préoccuper de savoir si elle est capable ou non de changer une allumette en aiguille.

- Sa capacité à bien gérer des sorts rudimentaires appris dans les premières années de ses études montrera qu'elle est capable de régularité dans son travail.

Et Remus contra. Il débita encore des arguments. Andrews aussi. Je tentai de les arrêter en leur rappelant ma présence, mais aucun des deux ne sembla m'entendre. Je jetai un œil sur mon livre de métamorphose posé sur mes genoux, et envisageai pendant un moment de les assommer.

Je décidai finalement de me lever et de quitter la pièce. Aucun des deux ne me remarqua. Je rejoignis James, Sirius et Peter sous l'arbre près du parc.

-Bella et Lily ne sont pas là ? M'étonnais-je en m'asseyant dans l'herbe.

James acquiesça.

-Si, elles sont juste allé faire un tour pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-Tu as abandonné tes deux professeurs ? Questionna Peter en regardant derrière moi pour vérifier si Remus ne suivait pas. Ils sont si mauvais que ça ?

J'esquivai un sourire.

-Je pense que je vais réviser toute seule. Sinon, l'examen va être terminé qu'ils n'auront toujours pas décidé par quoi commencer.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois revoir, exactement ? interrogea-t-il.

-Remus me conseille les sorts complexes et spécifiques à la recherche, et Andrews souhaite se concentrer sur les sorts de base mais…

-Ils étaient trop occupés par leur égo pour se soucier de ta présence. Termina James.

Je souris et approuvai de la tête.

-Les sorts de bases, comme changer une allumette en aiguille ? interrogea Sirius, curieux.

J'approuvai dans un sourire. Ils avaient utilisé le même exemple que Remus.

-Et les sorts spécifiques ?

Je lui tendis mon livre dans lequel se trouvait absolument tout ce que j'avais vu avec McGonagal. Sirius le feuilleta en quelques minutes. Il finit par le refermer d'un coup sec, en hochant la tête.

-Bien. Dit-il.

Il échangea un long regard avec James. Il arracha finalement de l'herbe et tendit vers moi sa paume.

-Tu peux me transformer ça en…

Sirius regarda à nouveau James.

-En asticots. Finit –il par dire.

Je sortis ma baguette. James stoppa mon geste.

-Attends, que je comprenne, commença-t-il d'une voix scandalisée, tu as pensé à des asticots en me regardant ?

-Non. Affirma Sirius.

-Alors pourquoi tu me regardais ?

Peter souffla.

-Il a juste levé la tête, James. Et tu es face à lui.

-Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Peter intervint à nouveau.

-Au lieu de débattre sur ta ressemblance avec les asticots, tu ne préfères pas aider Heather ?

Sirius approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

-Oui, Cornedrue. Nous devons aider Heather.

James sembla hésiter pendant un petit moment, son regard passant de Sirius à moi. Il finit par attraper mon livre de métamorphose.

-Fais-moi voir un peu les sorts que tu as là.

Sirius fit un grand sourire. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Au boulot ! S'exclama-t-il.

_St-Mangouste, Eté 1976._

-Le cas de votre fille n'a rien de magique, monsieur. En dehors de son addiction pour la potion du sommeil, elle a un comportement humain. Elle refuse l'aide et ce, en toute conscience. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie contre elle, et ça rend son cas plus difficile à soigner.

Je me réveille quand j'entends la voix du médicomage. Je garde les yeux fermés, tentant de découvrir par mes seuls sens, les interlocuteurs présents. Une chaise grince sur le sol puis le froissement de vêtements.

-Mary, ça suffit. Assieds-toi et arrête de bouger.

La voix de Rose tranche l'air. Ma première pulsion est de me lever et d'hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte. Et Merlin sait combien j'en avais envie. Pourtant, je reste tranquille à faire l'endormie.

-Que devons-nous faire ?

-Ne pas abandonner et essayer de la convaincre qu'on est là pour l'aider.

-La décision de Patrick de l'emmener ici ne nous aide pas. Dit Rose d'une voix angélique. (Comme si elle n'y était pour rien !) Heather crois que je veux l'éloigner de nos vies et doit probablement me haïr.

Bien joué. Utilise la carte de la victime pour être dans les bonnes grâces.

-Essayez quand même. Que tous ses amis continuent à venir la voir. J'en ai parlé avec deux d'entre eux : je leur ai bien expliqué et ils avaient l'air de comprendre. Mais parfois, c'est difficile pour les proches aussi.

Le bruit de vêtement qu'on froisse emplit la salle. J'entends Mary courir vers la sortie, puis ensuite des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. Ils sortent. La pièce redevient silencieuse.

J'ouvre alors les yeux. Un rayon de lumière se reflète sur le plafond.

-J'étais sûre que tu ne dormais pas.

Je me redresse sur les coudes et regarde d'un œil sombre Lily assise sur une chaise, au pied du lit. Appuyée contre le dossier de la chaise, elle m'observe d'un œil mi- réprobateur, mi- curieux.

-Mary ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Déclare-t-elle

Je hausse les épaules.

-Et alors ?

Lily sourit. Elle relève ses longs cheveux roux avec délicatesse et les attache rapidement.

-Bien, reprend ma phrase et remplace le prénom de Mary par le mien, celui d'Andrews ou de Remus.

-Où veux-tu en venir Lily ?

J'ai une très claire idée de son cheminement de pensée. Mais je n'ai pas envie de tourner autour du pot pendant des siècles. Qu'elle me dise clairement ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Je suis ignoble. Vas-y. Dis-le.

-J'ai vu depuis le début ton addiction. Déclare-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je ne me doutais pas que tu prenais une potion, mais j'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu as arrêté tes cauchemars du jour au lendemain. Je ne t'ai jamais vue prendre la potion le soir, mais je voyais bien que tu cachais quelque chose.

-Lily. Abrège. Dis-je avec dureté. Je me fiche de ton raisonnement.

La Gryffondor se redresse sur sa chaise.

-J'ai bien vu comme la mort de ta mère t'a affectée. J'ai vu aussi, à quel point l'histoire avec Hannah et les filles a pu te blesser. J'ai vu comme tu aimais Remus et à quel point sa réticence à s'engager totalement te blesse. Je sais à quel point tu en veux à ton père. Tu reproches à Rose d'exister à la place de ta mère. Tu détestes tous les secrets qui entourent la mort de ta mère. Alors, je comprends ton amertume et ta colère. Tous ces petits faits ne sont rien à part, mais réunis, c'est sûrement difficile à vivre.

Lily se tait. Son analyse n'est peut-être pas complétement fausse. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute.

-Andrews t'aime beaucoup, Heather. Reprit Lily. Il tient à toi et tu ne le vois pas. Maintenant, je vais te dire pourquoi je t'ai dénoncée : Bella est ma meilleure amie. Toi, tu es la relation que j'aurais voulue avec ma sœur. Tu es comme la petite sœur ou la grande sœur, selon les cas, que j'aurais voulue, celle dont je dois toujours prendre soin. C'est comme ça que je te vois : comme la sœur que je dois soutenir, aider et aimer. Si j'ai dit à Rose que tu te droguais, si je lui ai dit où tu cachais tes potions, si j'ai aidé ton père à te faire interner, c'est tout simplement pour te protéger.

-Me protéger ? Craché-je de colère.

-Oui, te protéger. Réponds fermement Lily. Te protéger de toi-même. Crois que je t'ai trahie si tu en as envie. Moi, j'ai fait ce que personne ne faisait car j'ai vu ce que personne ne voulait voir. J'ai le mauvais rôle. Je l'assume. Mais si un jour tu es heureuse et épanouie alors je serai satisfaite et soulagée.

Lily se lève.

-Tu nous manques, Heather. Et on s'inquiète. Tous.

Elle s'éloigne vers la porte, me sourit et sort. Le silence qui suit son discours pèse lourd.

Je me sens mal.

Dégoutée de moi. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ressaisis-toi !

Je refoule mes sentiments au plus profond de moi.

J'ai raison. Et ils ont tort.

_Maison de Heather, Juillet 1976_

Il était tard. Mais j'avais soif. Rose avait détruit toutes mes réserves de potion et je ne pouvais pas dormir.

Je descendis à l'étage inférieur et rasais le mur, me dirigeant silencieusement vers la cuisine. J'avais mal à la tête. Et je me sentais barbouillée. Mes pas étaient silencieux. C'était comme si je ne touchais pas le sol et que je survolais le carrelage.

-Tu en es sûre?

C'était la voix de papa.

Je m'immobilisai. Quelqu'un lui répondit. Impossible d'entendre la réponse. Je m'approchai de la cuisine. La lumière était allumée. Papa était assis à la table, la tête entre ses mains et Rose avait posé une main sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Souffla-t-il.

-Tu dois agir, Patrick. Elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir toute seule.

Il acquiesça.

-Tu lui as parlé? Questionna-t-il en levant les yeux pour regarder sa compagne.

-J'ai essayé. Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment elle. La drogue agit à sa place. Elle a besoin d'aide. Et nous ne pouvons pas la lui procurer.

-Tu veux dire que je devrais...

Papa ne finit pas sa phrase. Rose opina.

-Elle a besoin d'aide mais elle ne le sait pas encore. Aujourd'hui, tu dois faire preuve d'une autorité cruelle. Et peut-être qu'elle te détestera, mais dit toi qu'elle sera vivante pour le faire.

-Donc?

-Tu dois la faire interner à St Mangouste.

Je sortis de ma futile cachette et rentrai dans la cuisine.

-NON! Criai-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, surpris.

-Papa, tu ne peux pas la laisser m'emmener là-bas! Déclarai-je d'une voix désespérée.

Rose jeta un regard vers mon père avant de le reporter vers moi.

-Ce n'est pas pour te punir, Heather. Se justifia-t-elle. Tu as besoin d'aide. Et il y a une section (dans) « empoisonnent en potion et plantes » à St Mangouste qui est là pour ça.

-Papa! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle essaye de faire! M'écriai-je. Elle veut m'éloigner de la maison! Elle veut me mettre à l'écart.

-Non, Heather. Elle veut juste t'aider. dit Papa. Et je le veux aussi.

-Mais elle ment!

Papa inspira. J'étais furieuse et affolée. Je ne voulais pas aller à St Mangouste. Je n'étais pas malade. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

-Heather, prends-tu une potion pour dormir tous les soirs?

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans ma poitrine. J'avais besoin de cette potion. Elle m'aidait à dormir.

-Je...heu...Quoi? Questionnai-je.

Papa se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Prends -tu des médicaments sans prescription?

-Non. Déclarai-je avec fermeté.

Ce que je faisais ne le regardait en aucun cas. Et il était hors de question que je laisse Rose me virer de chez moi.

Papa tourna la tête vers Rose puis reporta son regard vers moi.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, Heather.

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup. Répliquai-je, la fureur débordant doucement sur l'affolement du début.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Tu m'interroges comme un suspect. Reprochai-je. Tu n'es pas au travail.

-Répond à ma question, veux-tu?

Son calme m'impressionnait.

-Je lis beaucoup et j'en oublie l'heure.

Papa hocha la tête.

-Ah, c'est donc la raison de tes yeux rouges. Lâcha-t-il avec une délicatesse effrayante.

Je gardai le silence. Je bouillais de rage.

-Tu peux me dire où est passé tout ton argent de poche dans ce cas? Dans des bouquins?

Je m'immobilisais. Je ne répondis pas. Je lançai à Rose un regard meurtrier.

-Je vais me coucher. Dis-je.

Papa se leva.

-Attends. dit-il. Te drogues-tu?

Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard menaçant.

-Non.

Je lui tournai le dos et m'apprêtai à sortir. Face à moi se tenait Lily, ses long cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules.

-Heather, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Dis leur la vérité. Nous voulons juste t'aider.

-La vérité? M'écriai-je. Mais il n'y a rien. Je ne me drogue pas et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Fichez-moi la paix!

Quelqu'un m'attrapa alors le bras.

-Heather. dit papa. Tu vas aller t'habiller et ensuite je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste.

Je m'écartai violemment de son emprise.

-NON! Criai-je.

-Heather...

-NON! Je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide d'accord. Vous vous liguez tous contre moi!

-Heather, tu as besoin d'aide... commença Lily.

-Stop! Je vous le répète, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ok? Je suis bien comme ça, alors laisse-moi faire ce dont je veux de ma vie.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

-Tu supplies pour une dose de cette potion. Tu te ruines pour pouvoir en avoir tous les soirs. Tu es désagréable, lunatique et...

-Et si ça me plait?

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment vivre comme ça, Heather...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de suivre les formes, ni de faire comme tout le monde.

-Heather, tu iras à Ste Mangouste. Intervint Papa. Et s'il faut utiliser la force pour t'y faire rentrer, je n'hésiterais pas.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Tu ferais enfermer ta propre fille? M'exclamai-je. Bravo, papa. Tu viens d'obtenir le titre du roi des salauds. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux espérer.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça...

-Ah ouais? M'écriai-je furieuse. Parce que tu ne penses pas le mériter? Tu m'as toujours reproché la mort de maman alors que j'avais cinq ans le jour de son accident. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et alors que tu me détestes d'avoir tué cette femme que tu aimais tant, tu emménages avec une autre un an après. Tu trouves que c'est un noble comportement? Tu me fais surveiller, tu me caches quelque chose parce que maman t'avait fait promettre, tu me mens sur tout. Et tu voudrais que je te suive sans rien dire? Oui, je me drogue, papa. Et ça me fait du bien. Je me sens admirablement bien après avoir pris ma dose. Et si tu m'envoie à Ste Mangouste, je te jure que tu auras vraiment de quoi regretter que maman soit morte à ma place.

_St-Mangouste, Eté 1976._

Bella est arrivée un matin toute joyeuse. Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue et s'est assise à côté de moi. Elle n'a fait aucune remarque sur mon silence et ne m'a rien reproché du tout. Elle se contente de parler, faisant de grands gestes, riant. Elle me raconte le match de Quidditch qu'elle est allée voir avec son père. Elle me commente le match avec tant de vivacité que pendant un moment j'en oublie ma colère.

Elle m'attrape le bras de temps en temps qu'elle serre tendrement. Elle parle pour deux. Elle me raconte ses vacances en détail, puis celle de Remus, et de James et Sirius. Elle explique comment Lily et James ont passé une après-midi tous les deux dans les rues du chemin de traverse.

Elle me parle.

Je l'écoute avec envie. J'ai l'impression qu'on est encore à Poudlard.

-On va tous passer les dernières semaines d'Août chez James. S'exclame Bella. Tu as intérêt à venir !

-Comme tu vois, dis-je, je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

Bella balaye ma remarque de la main.

-Mais bien sûr que tu peux. Il faut juste que tu le veuilles.

Elle me sourit. Je fais une grimace qui se veut être un sourire.

Tu te ramollis, Heather… Et merde.

-On pense déjà à aller se baigner. Il habite près d'un lac. Et puis on pourra faire des parties de Monopoly ! Oh, et Sirius nous a fait une imitation de Severus qui était hilarante. Même Lily riait !

Bella regarde sa montre.

-Mince, je dois y aller !

Elle se dégage du lit et saute sur ses pieds. Elle rayonne.

-N'en veux-pas trop à Lily, elle t'aime beaucoup.

Elle dépose un bisou sur ma joue.

-Et tu sais bien que Sirius ne connait que cette seule manière de s'exprimer.

Elle attrape son sac.

-A bientôt, Heather !

Elle me fait encore un grand sourire et sort de la chambre. Je me retrouve seule. Encore.

Il est dur de l'admettre, mais leur visite est tellement mieux que ce silence. Et s'ils avaient tous raison ?

_Poudlard, Veille du départ aux vacances, 1976_

Bella fut la première à se jeter à l'eau. On aurait dit une enfant. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius juste avant qu'il ne se jette à l'eau à son tour. Remus et James regardaient encore Peter.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir? S'étonna James. Il fait chaud.

Peter secoua la tête.

-Vous savez très bien que je trouve l'eau trop froide. Je ne réussirai pas à y rentrer de toute manière.

Remus fronça un sourcil.

-Tu ne veux pas essayer encore une fois? Questionna-t-il.

Peter secoua encore la tête.

-Non, c'est bon.

-Mais Peter...insista James.

-Soyez sympa, arrêtez d'insister. Je garderai vos baguettes, serviettes et vêtements. Et j'en profiterai pour prendre des photos. Parce que dites-moi qui s'occupera de tout ça, si on va tous à l'eau?

Lily inséra sa tête entre les deux larges épaules des garçons, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. J'étais presque sûre d'avoir vu James frissonner.

-On peut tous faire un effort pour sortir chacun son tour, si tu veux.

Peter secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Vous allez-vous baigner ou je dois vous jeter un sort? s'exclama Peter.

James se tourna à demi.

-On y va Peter... On y va.

Il tourna alors le dos à Peter qui s'asseyait à côté de nos affaires, alors que James se pencha vers Remus et lui murmura quelque chose. Remus acquiesça, un bref sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans l'eau, ou plus exactement Remus y rentra dedans calmement tandis que James sauta littéralement à deux centimètres de Sirius.

-Hé! Tu as failli me tuer! s'exclama Sirius qui venait de recevoir une vague gigantesque en plein visage, ses cheveux noirs lui donnant l'air un petit chien.

James réapparut à la surface et explosa de rire.

-Si tu voyais ta tête, Patmol. déclara alors Remus, riant aussi.

-Et bien quoi, ma tête est très bien. Déclara Sirius en remettant ses cheveux en place. Allez, Bella, monte donc sur mes épaules, on va leur montrer de quoi on est capable !

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et grimpa rapidement sur Sirius.

-Allez, plus vite que ça. S'exclama-t-elle.

J'échangeai un regard avec Lily. Elle semblait gêner. Un grand splouch résonna alors. James tentait à son tour de monter sur Sirius pour atteindre Bella.

-Mais pas sur moi, Cornedrue ! cria Sirius comme s'il parlait à un enfant de trois ans.

J'observai à nouveau Lily. Je compris. Je m'approchai doucement de James et lui attrapai le bras.

-Attends, je vais l'avoir moi. Baisse-toi que je puisse monter sur tes épaules.

James obéit sans un mot.

-Allez, les préfets contre nous quatre ! s'écria James, une fois relevé.

Remus éclata de rire. Lily parut soulagée et se précipita sur mon maraudeur, l'air déterminé.

-Tu vas voir, Remus, on va en faire qu'une bouchée.

x.x

Il était tard. Minuit était passé mais aucun de nous n'avait vraiment l'intention d'aller se coucher. Bella était calée dans les bras de Sirius. J'avais la tête posée sur les jambes de Remus. Lily et James étaient assis à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Peter était couché à plat ventre devant eux.

La salle commune s'était peu à peu vidée, si bien que nous nous retrouvions désormais que tous les sept.

-On devrait peut-être monter se coucher? proposa Peter. Si on veut être en forme demain.

J'acquiesçai d'un simple hochement de tête, mes paupières devenant lourdes.

Pourtant aucun d'entre nous ne fit le moindre geste. On continua de discuter encore jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Cette fois-ci, Peter se leva et monta dans son dortoir. Et nous nous exécutâmes tous. Nous retrouvâmes notre lit.

Je me stoppai juste avant de me faufiler sous les draps. Je lâchai un soupir. Je sortis du lit. Puis du dortoir. Les filles me regardèrent passer. Quand j'arrivai dans la salle commune, James se tenait au pied des escaliers montant dans son dortoir. Il me sourit.

Je haussai les épaules. Résignée.

Lily apparut derrière moi.

-Décidément, demain, nous allons être crevés.

Elle me dépassa et alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Remus apparut, Sirius derrière lui. Bella rejoignit Lily sur le tapis. Peter arriva alors, le jeu de Monopoly dans les mains.

-Dan a marmonné qu'on pouvait le garder.

James sourit. Il se précipita vers les filles. Peter sur ses talons. Remus les suivit. Ils commencèrent à déballer le jeu. Je me tournai vers Sirius, toujours immobile au milieu de la pièce.

-ça va ?

-Manger aussi c'est important ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Heu… Tu débats tout seul dans ta tête ?

-C'est encore ces petites voix ? Questionna Bella.

James éclate de rire.

-Non, c'est son estomac qui lui parle. Déclara Remus.

-Je l'accompagne ! s'exclama Lily en se levant brusquement.

-J'ai du mal à vous suivre, là. M'exclamai-je.

-Moi aussi. Affirma Peter.

-Ah, la fatigue ne vous arrange pas. Intervient Sirius. Allez, Lily ! Aux cuisines !

Les deux compères disparurent. Et ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de nourriture. Une fois tout le monde installé, chacun servi dans le tas de nourriture, la partie commença. On rigola beaucoup. On mangea aussi beaucoup.

Nous restâmes là, jusqu'au matin. Notre dernière nuit à Poudlard. Inoubliable.

_St-Mangouste, Eté 1976._

_« Ce fut d'abord une sensation. Juste une sensation. Agréable. C'était calme et paisible._

_Il a fait ensuite sombre. L'atmosphère changea. Brusquement. Il faisait lourd. C'était oppressant. Etouffant._

_Je fermai quelques secondes les yeux. Je soulevai alors mes paupières. J'étais seule. Autour de moi tout était noir. Je ne distinguais plus le sol du ciel. Une ombre s'approcha alors de moi. Sa démarche était familière._

_-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. _

_Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparût. L'ombre._

_Une ombre approchait doucement. Sa démarche était lente mais à la fois assurée. Je ne réussissais pas à voir exactement les traits de son visage pourtant elle me semblait si familière. J'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps et à la fois, elle était une inconnue. Elle s'avançait toujours vers moi, tendant sa main droite devant elle, comme pour réclamer mon aide. L'ombre s'approcha encore. Et si, c'était elle qui voulait m'aider ? Sa main tendue, elle semblait attendre que je la prenne. _

_Les formes de son corps changèrent doucement, dansant sur elle-même. La fumée la remplaça alors, et cette vapeur commença à se tortiller dans les airs étrangement. Un regard apparut. Des yeux jaunes. L'étrange brouillard se rassembla subitement et s'étendit vers le haut. Elle finit de prendre la forme d'un humain. Je ne réussissais pas à distinguer ses formes, ni ses contours. Elle resta à côté de moi. Elle m'était agréable. Comme cette sensation du début. _

_«Heather… Heather… » Résonna une voix._

_Je fis un pas et l'ombre redevint fumée._

_« Maman? Maman, c'est toi? »_

_Le regard persistait toujours. Il me fixait, m'observait, me paralysait. Je ne pouvais plus bouger… L'ombre s'approchait rapidement. Elle continuait à prendre des formes successives sans jamais se déterminer. Je sentais sa présence… c'était vivant…_

_C'était alors que je les distinguais. Les autres ombres. Elles chuchotaient. Un murmure macabre et malfaisant. J'avais peur. Elles se tournèrent toutes vers moi. _

_- Rends-la nous ! Cria d'une voix grinçante l'une des ombres._

_L'une s'approcha de moi et me poussa brusquement vers l'arrière. Sous le coup de la violence, je tombai. Ma tête frappa violemment le sol._

_- Aide-le! Cria une autre voix, plus froide, plus monstrueuse._

_Une deuxième ombre s'approcha. Je me relevai. Je tournai sur moi-même mais elles étaient de partout. L'ombre était tout autour de moi, m'enveloppant. Et ce regard jaune continuait de me fixer. Tout s'approchait…, se rapprochait…, se resserrait autour de moi._

_Je me retournai vivement. L'ombre se jeta sur moi et je tombai à la renverse. Un rire moqueur retenti, aigu, froid… Les yeux jaunes se multiplièrent autour de moi. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, s'approchaient, s'éloignaient, s'approchaient à nouveau puis s'éloignaient encore. Le corbeau croassa de protestation. _

_Et les murmures recommencèrent. D'abord comme un chuchotis désagréable puis comme un bruissement de feuilles mortes. _

_Les yeux tournaient autour de moi, s'approchant un peu plus. L'ombre volait au-dessus de ma tête, elle me frôla… J'eu un sursaut effrayé._

_Mon sang se glaça d'effroi. _

_Un croassement résonna derrière moi. Je me tournai vivement, mon cœur frappant violemment ma poitrine. Le corbeau se posa devant moi. Un corbeau dont les yeux jaunes et malsains m'observait. Il croassa encore une fois puis s'éloigna. L'ombre s'écarta… Elle s'agita, se tordit, s'étira puis pris la forme d'un humain. Je voulu pousser un hurlement pourtant aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je tentai de crier, d'appeler à l'aide mais c'était comme si j'étais aphone._

_L'homme s'approcha, la main tendue devant lui. Le corbeau croassa et se jeta sur lui. L'homme s'éleva…il se tortilla puis devint de nouveau une ombre._

_Des voix graves résonnaient. Le corbeau croassa. Un éclair rouge apparut. Je l'évitai en me jetant sur le côté. Je fermai les yeux, paniquée. Un hurlement strident retentit. Glacial. Douloureux. _

_J'ouvris les yeux. Il était juste à côté de moi, me fixait de ses yeux jaunes. Son regard paraissait presque humain, avec cette lueur d'inquiétude maternelle. J'eu un sursaut. Je réussis à me lever…tout était aussi noir. J'avais du mal à avancer. Je trébuchai à nouveau et tombai. Je jetai un œil à l'obstacle… J'étais pétrifiée. _

_Un corps était couché, inerte. Je me mis à pleurer. C'était tellement horrible. Tellement triste. Je levai les yeux terrifiée pour apercevoir le corbeau se jeter sur moi. Je poussai un cri de terreur, mettant immédiatement mes bras devant mes yeux pour me protéger. Je sentis le corbeau voler autour de moi, croassant de plus en plus fort. Je me recroquevillai de terreur. Le corbeau se tut alors. J'ouvris les yeux. Tout mon corps était parcouru de tremblements. Le corbeau était posé à mes côtés, ses yeux jaunes fixant l'ombre qui se tenait face à moi. Elle se transforma en un homme menaçant. Il tendit la main… Je reculai, terrifiée. Il fit un pas et m'attrapa le bras. Je hurlai en me débattant._

_Je criai et gesticulai furieusement. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je frappai violemment, donnant de violents coups de poings. »_

Je me réveille brusquement, le visage mouillé. Je bats deux fois des paupières et regarde Andrews, debout, à côté de mon lit, un verre d'eau vide à la main gauche. Je m'essuie passablement le visage avec le drap tentant de contrôler mon souffle. Je me suis endormie. C'était inévitable. Mais pire. J'ai rêvé. Et mon cauchemar était cette fois-ci légèrement différent.

-Désolé, lâche-t-il en reposant le verre sur la table de chevet. Je ne réussissais pas à te réveiller.

Je le regarde. Il me semble que ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je regarde la chaise près de la fenêtre. Il s'y trouve une couverture et des livres. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps il était là.

Andrews semble prendre mon silence et mon regard curieux pour une invitation. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et me sourit.

-Tu me racontes ? demande-t-il.

Je reporte mon regard sur lui.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton cauchemar, Heather. C'est bien pour ça que tu as commencé à prendre la potion de sommeil, non ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Mais si… dit-il d'une voix maternelle. Sinon pourquoi refuserais-tu en plus de dormir ?

Je ne réponds pas. Mon estomac est toujours contracté, ma gorge sèche. La peur semble graviter autour de mon être, attendant le moindre signe de faiblesse pour attaquer. Je ne dormais plus par peur de ce cauchemar. Mes muscles en tremblent encore.

-Heather…

Je lève les yeux vers Andrews. Son ton est presque suppliant.

-On s'inquiète vraiment.

Par « on », qui entend t-il ? Andrews semble deviner mes pensées parce qu'il finit par expliquer ses propos.

-Les médecins ne savent plus quoi penser. Ton père ne dort presque plus. Ça se voit à ses cernes, ajouta-t-il par souci de précision. Lily est meurtrie par la haine que tu lui portes.

-Et Remus ? L'interrompis-je.

Andrews pousse un soupir. Je ne réussis pas à déterminer si c'est un soupir de soulagement dû au fait que je montre enfin de l'intérêt pour mon copain, ou bien si ce n'est qu'un soupir de désolation.

-Remus s'inquiète aussi.

Je secoue la tête. Il ne comprend pas. Je pense à notre dernière discussion.

-Il n'est pas fâché, reprend Andrew avec compassion. Je suppose que tu as dû être odieuse avec lui, comme avec nous tous.

Son ton n'est pas empli de reproche. Il semble juste constater un fait. Pourtant, cela n'empêche pas ma petite voix nommée conscience, grogner sa honte.

-Sirius est le seul à t'en vouloir. En tout cas, assez pour se mettre en colère et s'indigner. Mais je pense surtout que c'est sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il est inquiet.

-Je suis désolée. Murmuré-je les larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

Andrews ne dit rien. Il me regarde simplement. J'inspire profondément pour garder mon calme et reprendre mes esprits.

-C'est angoissant. Chuchotai-je.

Andrews acquiesce. Il attrape alors ma main et la serre doucement pour m'encourager.

-Il y a toujours cette ombre. Puis cette impression d'être piégé.

Et sans m'en rendre véritablement compte, les mots glissent sur mes lèvres. Je parle sans m'arrêter. J'explique chaque détail insignifiant. Je raconte alors mon premier cauchemar, la première fois que j'ai volé la potion du sommeil à l'infirmerie. Je lui dis comment j'ai mis en place sa fabrication dans la salle sur demande, comment je conservais avec précaution chaque dose.

J'ai augmenté les doses car elles n'étaient pas suffisantes. Je lui confie comment je suis devenue accro sans en prendre conscience. Lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard, je n'ai pu refaire la potion chez moi sans attirer l'attention de Rose ou Lily. Je suis devenue irritable et méchante durant mes états de manque. C'est alors que je lui parle de ma visite dans l'Allée des embrumes pour pouvoir acheter la potion. L'argent m'a vite manqué et je me suis mise à revendre mes affaires pour pouvoir m'offrir ma dose. Lily n'a pas mis longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Rose a surpris ma cachette. C'était au moment où j'étais le plus dans la dépendance que Lily et Rose ont décidé de ne plus me quitter. Je me sentais trahie. J'étais furieuse.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce que je refasse ce cauchemar, j'avais complètement oublié pourquoi je prenais la potion. Déclaré-je la voix sèche. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais cette potion. J'en avais besoin. J'ai été stupide.

Andrews a ses yeux verts fixés sur moi.

-Je ne veux plus jamais faire ce cauchemar, Andrews.

Alors, Andrews me tire vers lui et me serre avec tendresse. Mes bras autour de sa poitrine, je pose ma tête au creux de sa nuque et pleure comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Toute la pression, la colère et la rancœur de ces derniers temps ont surgi dans un flot de larmes. Ma honte et mon chagrin ne font plus qu'un.

Andrews continue de me serrer, caressant doucement mes cheveux. Je le serre aussi fort que mon état me le permet. Son contact me réconforte, me calme. A cet instant, je compris à quel point Andrews avait pris de l'importance dans ma vie.

Et alors, lui qui est habituellement toujours prompt à parler, ne dis rien. On reste un moment enlacé jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me calmer.

Andrews me prend les épaules et m'écarte quelque peu pour me regarder. Il me sourit.

-ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

Sa question est tellement simple mais sous-entend tellement de choses. La potion. Le cauchemar. Papa. Rose et Lily. Remus. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment m'en sortir ? Oui.

Allai-je enfin suivre le traitement recommandé ?

Je regarde Andrews. Il tient toujours mes mains dans les siennes.

-ça va aller. Dis-je fermement.

Andrews se lève brusquement.

-Je vais prévenir le médecin ! S'exclame-t-il dans un grand sourire, sortant au pas de course de ma chambre.

Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie du médicomage. Andrews s'est rassit à côté de moi. Le médecin a parlé du traitement. Il a parlé longtemps, soulagé lui aussi. Andrews n'arrête pas de sourire.

Ils ont raison. Je ne peux pas continuer à être si odieuse. Je ne prendrai plus jamais cette potion. Mais, une chose aussi était sûre. Je ne ferais plus de cauchemar. Et j'allais devoir trouver un autre moyen.

x.x

Je suis assise en tailleur sur mon lit, luttant contre le sommeil. Une fois de plus. Le claquement d'une porte me fait sursauter, puis un bruit de pas s'approche de ma chambre. Je me précipite alors sous les couvertures, me couchant le dos face à la porte. Mon cœur frappe violemment ma poitrine. Je calme ma respiration quand de la lumière pénètre dans la pièce. Je vois l'ombre de l'infirmière se refléter sur le mur d'en face. La porte se ferme à nouveau. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement et me redresse. L'épuisement se fait sentir à chacun de mes mouvements. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas lutter encore longtemps; tôt ou tard, je devrais dormir. Mais cette optique m'effraye. Mes cauchemars sont de nouveau là, aussi monstrueux, aussi terrifiants qu'avant. J'ai envie de dormir. J'en ai besoin. Mais sans rêve, sans corbeau, sans cadavre, sans ombre menaçante. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain annexe. J'allume la lumière et ouvre le robinet. Ma gorge est sèche. Je bois un verre d'eau avant de me regarder dans la glace. Andrews a raison lorsqu'il dit que j'ai une mine épouvantable. J'ai le teint cireux, les yeux rouges et d'énormes poches noires sous les yeux. Il est impossible que le médecin n'ait pas remarqué mon manque de sommeil.

Mes mains commencent à trembler d'abord doucement puis plus violemment. Je les appuie sur le lavabo, respirant fortement pour me calmer. Je dois dormir. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. L'idée me vient à l'esprit. Aussi simplement que les deux dernières fois. C'est comme une force, un alter ego, plus puissant qui contrôle désormais mon esprit et mon corps. Et ma raison ne peut plus que hurler au fond de mon être sans réussir à faire quoi que ce soit. Je sors de la salle de bain, puis de ma chambre sans prendre la peine d'élaborer un quelconque plan. Je marche dans le couloir vide de l'hôpital, pieds nus. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie qui me guide.

Je tourne alors à droite, puis à gauche, et à nouveau à droite. Je suis un automate, dont tous les gestes sont guidés par ce manque. J'arrive devant la porte où les infirmières stockent les potions. J'appuie sur la poignée sans que rien ne se produise. J'essaie encore. Rien. Je donne un coup de poing dans la porte.

-Allez! Dis- je fulminante.

Je m'acharne à tenter d'ouvrir la porte sans aucun résultat, accentuant ma rage, mes mains tremblant davantage de mon échec. J'ai chaud. Ma respiration s'accélère peu à peu.

-Elle ne s'ouvrira pas. Assure une voix derrière moi.

Je force une fois de plus la poignée;

-Tu vas te faire mal Heather. Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

Je me retourne pour faire face à mon médecin dont le calme m'irrite encore plus.

-S'il vous plait, ouvrez-moi la porte. Dis-je suppliante.

-Impossible Ce n'est pas moi qui aie les clefs. Va donc te coucher, Heather, demain tu iras mieux.

Il ne comprend pas. Un accès de colère fait rage en moi. Je le pousse violemment. Une force inhabituelle dont je ne m'inquiète pas.

-OUVREZ LA PORTE. Criai-je. OUVREZ-LA!

Je lui donne un coup sur la poitrine et me mets à le marteler violemment. Je veux cette potion, je _la_ veux. Maintenant. Tout de suite. J'en ai besoin. Pour dormir, pour ne pas faire de cauchemar, pour me sentir mieux... J'en ai envie.

Je m'arrête brusquement, de la même manière brutale que j'ai commencée. Je lâche un cri de panique, regardant le guérisseur les yeux exorbités. Je recule de trois pas. Mes jambes tremblent, mes mains aussi, comme tout mon corps. Je me laisse glisser sur le mur, jusqu'à toucher le sol. Je réalise peu à peu mon comportement, horrifiée. Ce n'est pas moi... Je ne peux pas être comme ça.

Le guérisseur, sans un mot, me ramène dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit, silencieuse.

-Je suis désolée, murmuré-je anéantie. J'ai tout gâché.

-Non, coupe-t-il. Vous auriez tout gâché si vous aviez repris la potion. Vous n'êtes pas allée aussi loin.

-Seulement parce que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas...

-Mais c'est normal. Notre but est de vous aider. Je t'assure Heather que ton comportement est habituel. J'ai même trouvé ta guérison trop rapide. Tu n'avais fait que deux tentatives en un mois. Généralement, les personnes dans ton cas en font le triple. Ça va faire un mois Heather. Prends le temps de guérir correctement. Ces choses-là sont longues et difficiles.

Il se tait et m'observe.

-Tu veux quelque chose pour t'aider à te calmer? propose-t-il.

Je refuse.

-Depuis combien de jours n'as-tu pas dormi, Heather? interroge-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

Je ne cherche même plus à nier.

-Cinq jours. Répondis-je.

Le guérisseur fronce les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

Sa voix est douce et apaisante. Il n'y a aucun reproche dans son ton.

-Si tu as des problèmes, nous pouvons t'aider. Tout ce que tu diras ne sera pas répété à ton père.

Je me mets à fixer le sol.

-Ça va. Dis-je.

-Non, Heather, si ça allait si bien, tu ne serais pas ici. Tu es devenue accro à la potion de sommeil qui empêche tout rêve. Et désormais, alors que tu n'en as plus l'accès, tu refuses de dormir. Je ne pense pas que tu sois devenue obsédée par cette potion sans raison. Que vois-tu dans tes rêves qui t'effraient tant?

Je garde le silence, consciente de mon état lamentable. Courbée, les épaules rentrées, la tête basse. Je suis loin des beaux jours. Je suis en plein cauchemar et impossible d'y échapper. Je continue ma contemplation du sol, silencieuse. Comme à chaque fois que la discussion s'approche de mes cauchemars.

-Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un? Il est tard mais je suis sûr que...

Je secoue négativement la tête.

Le guérisseur s'approche de la porte.

-Tu ne peux pas vivre sans dormir, Heather. Et je ne crois que tu veuilles mourir à cause d'un cauchemar. Affronte ce qui te hante. Nous sommes là pour t'aider. déclara-t-il, puis il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je suis à nouveau seule. Avec mes démons. Avec mes fantômes. Avec cet enfer dont les flammes me brûlent de l'intérieur et me consument peu à peu.

Lorsque l'infirmière est rentrée dans ma chambre au petit matin, elle m'a découverte exactement dans la même position que la veille, assise près du lit, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Elle s'approche de moi inquiète.

-Heather?

Je lève la tête.

L'infirmière pousse un petit cri de stupeur.

-C'est déjà le matin ? Questionnai-je la voix sèche.

L'infirmière approuve. J'esquive un mince sourire. La nuit est passée. Je ne me suis pas endormie.

Je me lève difficilement, me tenant au bord de mon lit. L'infirmière me regarde d'un œil suspicieux.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Déclaré-je d'une petite voix déterminée.

Je réussis à m'avancer jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'enlève mes habits doucement, chaque mouvement m'épuisant davantage. Je m'observe alors dans la glace. Mon corps n'a plus rien de sensuel. J'ai perdu plusieurs kilos, mes joues sont creusées, mes yeux rougis sont secs, ma peau parait grise, mes cheveux sont fades.

Je me force à me regarder pendant un long moment, pour que chaque millimètre de mon corps se grave dans mon esprit. Je m'attarde sur la cicatrice de ma hanche droite. Une bagarre avec un autre patient pour avoir sa potion de sommeil.

Depuis que je suis rentrée ici, je me suis transformée en un monstre. Physiquement, je donne l'impression d'avoir reçu le baiser du détraqueur, mentalement j'ai d'abord été obsédée par la potion, devenant agressive et brutale. Aujourd'hui, je fonctionne comme un inferus. Je ne suis plus vraiment maîtresse de moi-même. Tout ce sur quoi je me concentre, c'est ne pas dormir.

Je cligne deux fois des paupières et fais un pas pour rentrer dans la douche. Je ne lève pas assez ma jambe. Mon pied heurte le socle de douche. Je trébuche. Hurle. Mon corps bascule à l'avant. Je veux placer mes bras à l'avant pour atténuer la chute. Ils ne répondent pas. Ma tête frappe violemment le carrelage. Et mon corps s'écrasa au sol.

J'entends des pas se précipiter. Une douleur lancinante me traverse. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Un liquide chaud englue mes cheveux et s'étale sur mon front.

On se penche au-dessus de moi.

Je vois le visage de maman s'approcher du mien. Puis je revois son cercueil. Un flot d'émotion de toute sorte m'envahit alors. Je me mets à pleurer.

Une femme m'aide à me redresser, couvrant mes épaules d'une serviette. Je la reconnais. Rose.

Pourtant, j'ai la sensation que ce n'est pas moi qu'on tente de sauver. Ce n'est pas Rose qui me serre contre elle. Ce n'est pas moi que l'on prend dans les bras. Ce ne sont pas mes propres larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

Des images diverses défilent dans mon esprit. Rapidement. Sans suite logique. Remus. Papa. Lily. Rose. Maman. Alaina.

Mes muscles se rigidifient. L'image d'Alaina s'impose brutalement à moi. Et alors je revois mon histoire oubliée. Alaina, Logan, Edward, Tobias. Et Nicolas.

_Poudlard, Juin 1976__._

Je sortis de la salle d'examen, peut-être plus anxieuse que je ne l'avais été en rentrant. Et pourquoi donc? Je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée. Dans l'ensemble, ça s'était mieux passé que la pratique et j'avais pu répondre à une grande majorité des questions. Néanmoins, j'avais les mains qui tremblaient, la peau moite, et mon cœur qui battait affreusement vite.

Je parcourus du regard le couloir, à la recherche d'une connaissance. Et même si je n'osais pas l'avouer, j'aurais bien voulu que quelqu'un vienne m'accueillir à la sortie. Je me résolus à m'éloigner de la porte et j'avançai tranquillement dans le couloir. Je montai directement dans la salle commune pour y déposer mon sac.

La salle était entièrement déserte ce qui était inhabituel et très étrange. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années passaient encore leur BUSE et ASPICS respectifs, tandis que le reste des Gryffondor avaient dû préférer la bibliothèque ou le jardin de Poudlard.

Je m'affalai sur le canapé, face à la cheminée où s'élevaient encore des flammes. Le feu était en réalité de la même consistance que les fantômes et ne chauffait pas du tout. C'était un septième année qui l'avait fait apparaître un soir. Depuis, il était resté. C'était à la fois inquiétant et fascinant.

Je poussai un soupir. Un côté de moi aurait voulu rendre visite à Remus. Mais l'autre côté, plus rancunier et orgueilleux, n'en avait pas du tout envie. La dispute de ce matin me restait encore en travers de la gorge.

Je lâchai un nouveau soupir.

-Un petit troisième pour la route?

Je fis un grand bond, mon cœur s'échappant presque de ma poitrine. Sirius posté juste derrière moi éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Protestai-je. Tu m'as fait peur.

-Oh, si. répondit-il. Si tu avais pu voir ta tête Heather! C'était mémorable!

Je haussai les épaules et retournai dans ma contemplation des flammes.

Sirius sauta par-dessus le canapé et s'assit à côté de moi. Il pencha la tête et fixa aussi le faux-feu.

-On doit méditer là-dessus combien de temps au fait? Questionna-t-il au bout d'un certain moment.

-Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y...conseillai-je.

-Comment s'est passé ton écrit?

Je haussai à nouveau les épaules.

-Ça va.

Sirius abandonna sa contemplation et tourna vers moi un visage troublé, les sourcils froncés.

-Ça va comme bien marché, ou ça va, il y a eu pire ?

-Ça va. Répétai-je, n'ayant nullement l'intention de refaire l'examen encore une fois pour le bon plaisir de Sirius.

-Tu t'es disputée avec Remus? interrogea-t-il alors.

-Il vous en a parlé? M'étonnai-je.  
Sirius secoua la tête négativement.

-Non, tu crois que ça lui traverserait même l'esprit? Même pas. Il faut toujours lui tirer les vers du nez pour être au courant de ce qui ne va pas. Mais maintenant, même plus besoin qu'il nous parle.

-Mais alors...

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-On a deviné. expliqua-t-il. Il est d'une humeur tellement agréable aujourd'hui!

-Tu pratiques l'ironie à merveille. Dis-je.

Sirius sourit.

-James étant plus diplomate que moi...

-Ce n'est pas très compliqué en même temps. Répliquai-je dans un sourire, montrant toutes mes dents.

Sirius approuva tout en souriant à moitié.

-Donc, je disais. James étant le plus diplomate de nous deux, il essayait de convaincre Remus de nous rejoindre tout à l'heure chez Hagrid. Pendant ce temps-là, je viens te chercher.

-Pour aller chez Hagrid? Questionnai-je.

Sirius hocha la tête, ses grands yeux noirs posés sur moi.

-Pour aller chez Hagrid. répéta-t-il. Heather, je peux te parler?

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on fait?

Sirius sourit.

-Te parler sérieusement, je veux dire.

J'acquiesçai lentement de la tête.

-Remus nous a dit que tu savais qu'il était un loup garou.

-Ah.

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Je repensai au jour où je lui avais dit et rougis à l'idée que Sirius pouvait savoir ce que l'on avait fait. Mais il semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir, concentré sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire. Ou peut-être cherchait-il quelque chose d'autre à dire. Il finit par lever son regard. Ses yeux sombres me scrutaient comme à la recherche de la vérité. Je le trouvais toujours effrayant dans ces cas-là.

-Heather, tu ne restes pas avec Remus par pitié? Je veux dire que tu n'es pas effrayée par ce qu'il est au point de ne pas oser rompre avec lui?

Sirius se tortilla sur place.

-Enfin, je veux dire, tu ne le détestes pas?

-Tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire que je réponde à ça? Répliquai-je d'une voix dure.

Sirius fit une moue et leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Ça va. Je m'excuse. Je voulais juste m'en assurer.

Il fit une grimace.

-Je manque réellement de tact. Rajouta-t-il.

-En effet. Dis-je. Je suis sortie avec Remus en sachant déjà ce qu'il cachait. C'est même d'une certaine manière ce qui m'a décidé d'agir.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas.

Sirius opina silencieusement.

-Mais comment tu as su? Je veux dire, ça se voit tant que ça?

On pouvait lire sur son visage de la frayeur, une anxiété profonde.

- Non, rassure-toi. Son secret est bien gardé.

-Mais comment tu...

-Je ne pense pas que tout Poudlard porte autant d'attention que moi à tout ce que fait ou dit Remus. Le coupai-je, les joues rosissant légèrement.

Sirius me sourit affectueusement. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas signe de moquerie. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant quelques secondes. Puis Sirius reprit.

-Tu sais, c'est normal.

-Quoi donc? Demandai-je.

-Qu'il te rejette. expliqua-t-il. Il a fait exactement la même chose avec nous. Pas les premiers temps. Mais au bout de plusieurs mois, il veut s'éloigner. C'est comme s'il réalisait soudainement quelque chose. Comme s'il ne nous méritait pas.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi il réagit comme ça exactement, sinon qu'il a un sérieux problème de manque de confiance en lui et une dévalorisation de lui-même. James pourrait probablement t'expliquer tout ça mieux que moi. Mais si tu t'accroches alors, il finira par croire que tu es sincère quand tu dis que tu t'en fous. Dans trois ou quatre ans tout au plus.

Sirius souriait.

-Sinon, tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi.

Je haussai un sourcil. Sirius sourit, puis prit un air désolé, presque affligé.

-J'en ai eu marre. Et avec mon manque de tact habituel, mon manque de diplomatie et mes légendaires pertes de contrôles, je l'ai engueulé. Je lui ai crié dessus, énumérant tous ses défauts les plus horribles, ajoutant alors que sa lycanthropie ne pouvait pas le rendre pire et que de toute manière nous avions l'intention de le supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sans lui permettre d'avoir son mot à dire..

J'écarquillai les yeux, imaginant dans quel abattement total Remus avait dû être.

Sirius sourit tristement.

-Je crois, en y repensant que j'ai été dur sur ce coup. Mais quand j'allais pour m'excuser James a dit que j'avais eu raison. Et depuis, il a arrêté de nous repousser.

Sirius se leva.

-J'ai l'impression de n'avoir débité que des imbécilités. Décidément, il n'y a que James et Remus qui soient doués pour dire des trucs comme ça sans avoir l'air ridicule. Donc, on va se contenter de se faire la gueule de temps en temps, comme on sait si bien faire tous les deux. Qu'en dis-tu Heather?

Je ris.

-C'est une bonne idée, je crois.

Il me tendit sa main. Je l'attrapai et il me tira vers lui.

On rejoignit dans le hall d'entrée James et Peter. Lily et Bella avaient pris un peu d'avance.

Sirius me raconta tout le long du chemin des âneries dont lui seul avait le secret. Je réussis tout de même à demander à James comment Remus allait.

-Grognon. répliqua-t-il. C'est plutôt bon signe; D'habitude, il a tendance à dormir.

Peter approuva.

-T'en fait pas, Heather. dit-il. Il doit déjà regretter ce qu'il t'a dit.

-Ou ce qu'il ne t'a pas dit. ajouta James.

-Ou ce qu'il a fait. reprit Sirius.

-Ou ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Rajouta James.

Les deux garçons hochèrent alors de la tête.

-Tu vois? dit Peter dans un sourire. Même eux deux sont navrés pour vous.

Je souris.

On arriva finalement devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Le garde-chasse nous accueillit avec chaleur. Il nous fit rentrer. Nous installa à côté de Lily et Bella et nous offrit du thé. A peine fus-je installée que Bella se tourna vers moi.

-ça va Heather ?

Bella me regarda, les yeux plissés. J'acquiesçai de la tête, alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sembles préoccupée. Dit-elle.

Les yeux verts de Lily me scrutèrent avec intensité. J'étais plutôt mal à l'aise. Lily semblait toujours voir ce que personne ne voyait.

-Bah, elle s'est disputée avec Remus. Déclara Sirius dans un haussement d'épaule.

Belle se pencha vers moi, le regard curieux.

-Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle avide.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Un truc stupide. Annonçai-je, ne souhaitant pas rentrer dans les détails.

Bella s'apprêtait à poser de nouvelles questions quand Lily lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'arrêter.

-Si c'est stupide, alors je suppose que ça s'arrangera vite.

Hagrid, qui jusque-là, n'avait rien dit, approuva vigoureusement de la tête.

-Remus est quelqu'un de bien. Annonça-t-il avec conviction. Et tout le monde approuva silencieusement de la tête.

-Il ne faut pourtant pas hésiter à le remballer parfois. Déclara James abruptement. Il peut être pénible quand il s'y met.

Lily, Bella et Hagrid froncèrent les sourcils, ils ne semblaient pas convaincus. Pourtant, en ce qui me concernait, j'étais d'accord avec James. Remus n'est pas non plus une poupée de porcelaine et il était loin d'être l'homme le plus facile à vivre non plus.

-Quand même … modéra Sirius.

-Avoue qu'il devient légèrement casse-noisette quand il nous fait sa crise.

Sirius parut choqué par les paroles de James.

-Mais ça se comprend ! s'exclama Sirius. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours non plus.

Bella et Lily froncèrent davantage les sourcils, intriguées. Elles se lancèrent de rapides coups d'œil. Je détournai rapidement mon regard d'elles avant qu'elles ne m'interrogent visuellement sur la discussion en cours. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de leur mentir. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus leur annoncer que Remus était un loup-garou, et que « ses crises » étaient tout simplement ses grands moments de doute sur l'amitié de James et Sirius. J'observai alors furtivement Hagrid. Il suivait la conversation avec un intérêt poli, comme s'il en connaissait déjà tous les traits. Peter s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, espérant probablement se faire oublier des deux autres garçons et ainsi ne pas avoir à prendre un parti. Il était tellement rare de voir James et Sirius en désaccord sur un sujet, et encore moins sur Remus, que personne n'osa rompre le silence menaçant qui planait entre eux.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Déclara James. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, j'estime qu'il pourrait faire un effort. Ça fait déjà six ans, et nous n'avons jamais rien fait et dit qui puisse le faire douter.

Les yeux noirs de Sirius s'assombrirent davantage.

-James. Dit-il d'une voix claire et étonnement calme par rapport à la tension qui se lisait sur son visage. Remus est quelqu'un de…

-ça va ! s'exclama James, légèrement énervé, balayant la remarque de Sirius d'un geste de la main. C'est mon ami et ça ne va pas changer. Mais avoue que ces sautes d'humeurs sont parfois difficiles ! Tout comme ton mauvais caractère et mon foutu orgueil !

Les deux garçons se jugeaient du regard. Si Sirius se mettait en colère contre James, ça serait l'hécatombe.

-Et si vous vous disputez à cause de lui, vous n'allez pas arranger les choses. Intervins-je avant que Sirius ne puisse répliquer.

Les deux garçons tournèrent leur tête vers moi, puis vers le reste du groupe. Ils semblaient se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Le silence emplit la cabane. Hagrid semblait pensif. Bella jeta des regards en biais à Sirius et j'étais prête à parier qu'elle allait le harceler de questions. Lily continuait de m'observer tandis que je sirotais mon thé, évitant son regard.

-Tu es trop calme et posée, Heather. Nota alors Hagrid en rompant le silence. Par rapport à tout ça. Rajouta –il.

James secoua la tête, très peu convaincu.

-Ne lui dîtes pas une chose pareille, elle va se transformer en tyran après. S'exclama James, apeuré.

Hagrid eut un sourire.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle était trop calme par rapport à ses parents. Je me souviens qu'Isabelle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-Ma mère ? M'étonnai-je.

Hagrid hocha la tête et but une gorgée.

-Je me souviens qu'une fois elle a lancé un sort de Saucisson sur un Serpentard parce qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle parle à Charlus. Elle n'était qu'en première année.

-Mon père ? s'écria James.

Hagrid acquiesça. Quant à James et moi, nous nous regardâmes interloqués. Hagrid leva alors la tête vers nous, les sourcils froncés.

-Vous ne saviez pas ? Questionna-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea James, curieux.

Il s'était approché, si bien qu'il était assis au bord du fauteuil, menaçant de tomber à tout instant, le dos courbé et les coudes sur les genoux.

-Que vos parents étaient amis. Annonça Hagrid.

Je reçu l'information avec beaucoup de calme. James ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque automatiquement, incapable de produire un son. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, et me sourit tendrement.

-Ils étaient un bon petit groupe. Chacun dans une maison différente et pourtant presque inséparables.

-Attendez ! Interrompis-je. Mes deux parents étaient à Serdaigle.

Hagrid secoua négativement la tête.

-Non. Ton père seulement. Isabelle était à Serpentard.

Sous le coup de la surprise, je lâchai ma tasse qui se brisa sur le sol. Je la regardais un instant, un peu éberluée.

-Serdaigle-Serpentard, et Heather a atterri à Gryffondor. On ne pouvait pas faire plus opposé. Déclara Sirius.

-Tu peux parler… Lança Peter.

-Serpentard ne signifie pas « mauvais », Heather. Dit calmement Lily en réparant ma tasse d'un coup de baguette.

-Oh ! Isabelle n'était pas une mauvaise personne ! s'exclama Hagrid avec hargne.

Lily me lança un regard qui voulait dire « tu vois. ».

-Et sa sœur aussi était à Serpentard ? Interrogeai-je, toujours sous le choc, me souvenant vaguement d'une conversation où elle était mentionnée.

-Alaina ? Ouais. Avoua Hagrid d'une voix bourrue. Je ne la connaissais pas trop. Elle était plutôt réservée. Mais je crois qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec ta mère. Même si Isabelle était davantage autoritaire, persuasive et sûre d'elle. D'ailleurs, c'est même assez étonnant qu'elle fût très proche de Carl. Le quatrième garçon qui était à Poufsouffle. Rajouta Hagrid par souci de précision. Plus calme. Plus posé. Ton père, James, était à Gryffondor bien entendu.

J'essayais d'organiser toutes ces informations alors que tant d'autres questions me venaient à l'esprit.

-Attendez ! s'écria Sirius en me faisant sursauter.

J'avais presque oublié leur présence pendant le discours de Hagrid. Sirius s'était légèrement penché à l'avant, et observait attentivement Hagrid.

-Ce Carl dont vous parlez, c'est Carl Vaughan ?

Hagrid eut une mine attristée avant d'acquiescer.

-C'est triste ce qui lui est arrivé. Vous savez, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps tous les quatre. Ils ont grandi dans le même quartier, je crois.

J'eu du mal à avaler l'information sur Carl Vaughan. Sur les quatre, il ne restait plus que papa. Et même si ma mère était morte de maladie, la mort de Charlus et Carl était finalement très similaire. Alors que je digérais doucement l'information, Hagrid continua :

-Ils s'entendaient comme les quatre doigts d'une même main.

-Pourtant quand mon père croisait celui de James, jamais on aurait cru qu'ils étaient amis. Déclarai-je.

James approuva.

-Jamais je n'ai entendu mon père parler d'eux comme on parle d'un ami.

Hagrid haussa les épaules.

-A la fin de leur scolarité, vos deux pères ont eu une grosse dispute. Ils ne se sont plus adressé la parole depuis. Quelques années après Poudlard, Patrick a épousé Isabelle et Charlus la mère de James. Carl, lui, a subit une ascension fulgurante au ministère. Au final, chacun a poursuivi son chemin. Vous savez, la vie en dehors de ce château n'est pas du tout celle que vous vivez ici.

_St-Mangouste, Eté 1976._

Rose et l'infirmière m'aident à me lever et m'amènent jusqu'à mon lit. Elles me parlent mais je ne comprends pas. Les yeux dans le vide, je revois leur visage.

On m'allonge lentement sous les couvertures. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ferme les paupières, ravalant les larmes qui menacent de couler.

J'avais cinq ans quand tout est arrivé. Voila enfin le voile levé. Cette partie de ma vie qui m'a déterminée toute entière. Je sais désormais que chacun de mes actes ont été marqués par cet évènement de mon passé. J'ai été au centre d'un conflit. L'horreur, le meurtre, la honte planent désormais sur moi. Parce que maman a tué mon frère.

_Avril 1965_

Une petite fille de cinq ans jouait assise par terre, ses long cheveux châtains tombant de chaque côté de son visage. Ses petits yeux marron fixaient des petits cubes posés sur le sol. Quelques taches de rousseur parsemaient son joli visage, lui donnant l'air d'une poupée.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme plus âgée, les cheveux châtain clair, lisait un livre, couchée sur une chaise longue. Elle jetait de tant en tant un coup d'œil en direction de la petite fille. La sonnerie d'entrée raisonna = résonna ) alors.

La jeune femme se leva. Elle était plutôt grande et émanait une force impressionnante.

-Tu restes là, chérie. dit-elle à sa fille. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

La petite fille opina innocemment et continua à jouer.

La jeune femme traversa la cour, rentra dans le salon et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, deux hommes se tenaient sur le seuil. L'un était plus grand que l'autre. Cheveux noir et yeux bleus. Le second était blond aux yeux verts.

-Un problème au travail? interrogea-t-elle, apparemment surprise de les voir.

L'un des hommes sourit aimablement, dans un rictus malsain.

-Non, nous voulions juste te parler. déclara-t-il.

Isabelle jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux. La rue était déserte. Elle ne semblait pas se sentir en sécurité.

-Que voulez-vous? demanda t-elle sur le défensive.

Le plus grand tenta de rentrer. Isabelle referma légèrement la porte sans le quitter du regard.

-Logan aimerait voir Heather.

Le visage d'Isabelle se décomposa. Elle abandonna les deux hommes et se précipita dans la cour.

-Heather! Cria t-elle.

Un homme, brun aux yeux bleus se tenait débout prêt de Heather, qui jouait avec un petit garçon. Ce dernier avec les cheveux châtains et de grands yeux marron. A l'identique de Heather, il portait quelque taches de rousseur sur le visage. Lorsqu'il vit arriver la femme, il s'approcha de son père, effrayé.

-Eloigne-toi d'elle. Menaça Isabelle, sa baguette magique pointée vers l'homme.

Il leva calmement la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux océans la parcoururent de haut en bas.

-Ne dirige pas ta baguette vers mon mari. Cria une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme s'avança alors et sortit de l'ombre de l'arbre. Elle s'avança alors près des enfants, ses longs cheveux bouclés tombant sur ses épaules. Elle était belle. Un visage fin. Des traits raffinés. Des iris marron.

Isabelle ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard.

-Ecartez-vous. annonça-t-elle froidement. Heather chérie, viens près de maman.

La petite fille se leva et rejoignit rapidement sa mère, laissant le petit garçon près de ses parents. Les deux enfants se regardaient avec curiosité, une certaine connivence semblait les lier. Isabelle prit la main de Heather et la serra.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent derrière elle. Isabelle s'écarta avec son enfant, la baguette toujours levé, pour ne pas les voir dans son dos.

-On s'est permis d'entrer. Annonça le plus grand des deux. C'est joli chez toi. Je ne pensais pas que Patrick avait autant de gout.

- Allez-vous-en. Commanda Isabelle. Vous n'avez strictement rien à faire ici.

Le mari de la jeune femme fit un pas à l'avant et pris son enfant par les épaules.

-Je te présente notre fils, Isabelle. Nicolas !

Isabelle ne regarda pas le petit garçon et orienta son regard vers la jeune femme.

-Alaina, reprends ton fils, ton mari, vos deux acolytes et sors d'ici.

-Ça va faire cinq ans que tu n'as pas revu ta sœur Isabelle et tu nous mets déjà à la porte?

Isabelle resserra ses doigts autour de la baguette.

-Ferme-la Tobias.

Ledit Tobias lança un sifflement insolent.

Isabelle porta un regard suppliant vers sa sœur.

-Je t'en supplie, Alaina. Laisse-nous.

Alaina s'approcha d'Isabelle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa sœur qu'elle regardait, mais la petite fille qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Elle est magnifique. dit-elle.

Isabelle garda le silence.

-Je regrette tant ce que j'ai fait, Isa. Si tu savais comme je le regrette.

Isabelle fronça les sourcils.

-Et tu te décides après cinq ans d'absence à venir lui rendre visite?

Alaina détacha son regard attendri de l'enfant pour le porter sur Isabelle, choquée.

-Rendre visite? dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, sœurette. Je viens te demander de me rendre mon enfant.

Isabelle se raidit et poussa Heather légèrement en arrière comme pour la protéger de son corps.

-Heather est ma fille. Je l'ai adoptée. Tu ne peux pas venir comme ça et la réclamer. Ce n'est pas un objet que l'on prête et que l'on reprend, Alaina.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit! protesta sa sœur. C'est mon enfant. Ma chair, mon sang. Je l'ai portée et nourrie pendant neuf mois. Elle est à moi.

-Tu l'as déclarée morte! Je l'ai adoptée! Tu étais d'accord!

Isabelle criait, le visage rouge de colère.

-Je ne le suis peut-être plus.

Cette simple phrase fut comme une gifle pour Isabelle. Elle regarda autour d'elle chacun des sorciers présents dans son jardin. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi ils étaient tous venus. Ils ne partiraient pas sans Heather.

- Rends-moi Jude, Isabelle.

Isabelle tiqua.

-Elle s'appelle Heather!

Logan secoua la tête.

-Non, dit-il calmement. Nous l'avions appelé Jude. C'est son véritable nom. Son acte de naissance porte ce prénom.

-Exactement comme son acte de décès. répliqua Isabelle. Votre fille est morte trois jours après sa naissance. Faites-vous une raison.

Son ton était sec et dur.

-Je reconnais volontiers que tu as fait un excellent travail avec cette enfant. Intervient Tobias. Elle est admirablement jolie, bien élevée et intelligente j'en suis sûr. Mais c'est désormais le moment de nous la laisser.

Tobias fit un pas vers l'avant. Isabelle serra sa baguette magique.

-Un pas de plus, Tobias, et tu le regretteras. Cracha Isabelle.

Alaina se tourna vers l'homme et lui intimida de ne rien faire d'un geste de la tête.

-D'accord…murmura Alaina, nous allons parler.

Elle retourna auprès de son mari, l'enfant entre eux.

Isabelle jeta de furtifs coups d'œil aux alentours avant de reporter toute son attention sur la troupe face à elle.

-Je suis sa mère biologique, Isa. Tu es d'accord là-dessus, non ?

Isabelle ne répondit pas. Derrière elle, Heather regardait Nicolas. Les deux enfants se faisaient des grimaces, totalement inconscients de la tension qui régnait.

-La justice me donnera raison. Continua Alaina.

Isabelle émit un rire sarcastique.

-Crois-tu sincèrement, petite sœur, qu'après leur avoir dit abandonner ton enfant parce qu'il était trop chétif, et l'avoir fait passer pour mort, tu vas tomber dans leur bonne grâce ?

-Si j'étais toi, intervient Tobias d'une voix cruelle, je m'inquiéterais plus pour Charlus, Carl et Patrick.

-Laisse les tranquilles. Ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

Le deuxième acolyte se mit à sourire grossièrement. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de s'exprimer.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, annonça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, que leur participation à un enlèvement d'enfant fasse le plus grand bien à leur carrière.

Isabelle grimaça de dégout.

-Ce n'était pas un enlèvement, Edward. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Tu l'as rejetée. Tu ne la voulais pas !

Alaina sembla être sur le point de fondre en larme. Logan posa sa main sur son épaule.

-J'étais jeune et faible. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais.

Isabelle observa sa sœur avec rancœur et haine.

-Et tu décides, un beau jour, de revenir sur ta décision, sans te soucier du mal que tu peux faire aux autres, c'est ça ?

Alaina fronça les sourcils, furieuse.

-Et tu penses à ma douleur, à moi ? cria-t-elle. C'est ma fille ! Son absence est comme un couteau qui s'enfonce plus profondément dans ma poitrine jour après jour !

Isabelle lâcha un rire rauque.

-Ta douleur ? Il n'y a donc toujours que toi qui compte dans l'équation ? As-tu pensé à Heather ?

-Jude a cinq ans. Intervient Logan d'une voix calme. Elle ne se souviendra même pas de toi. Ou alors seulement par bribe.

Tobias rit.

-Heather. Rectifia Isabelle. C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute Alaina. Tu as fait un choix et tu ne peux pas y revenir dessus. Pars. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Tout. Il ne fallait pas l'abandonner.

Mais personne ne bougea.

-Où est Patrick ? demanda Edward d'une voix calme.

-A son travail, répondit Isabelle. Mais tu le savais déjà, sinon vous ne seriez pas ici.

Tobias s'avança légèrement vers l'avant.

-Donc, dit-il doucement, tu es toute seule.

Isabelle sentait la grandeur de sa maison lui peser, soudainement.

-Charlus doit passer. Annonça-t-elle.

Alaina éclata d'un rire franc et rafraichissant.

-Isa, tu as fait mieux en mensonge !

Elle s'approcha à la hauteur de Tobias et jeta un regard à Heather.

-Rend-la nous.

Au même moment où sa sœur prononçait ses mots, Isabelle fut propulsé à l'arrière par un sort. Elle retomba par terre, sa tête frappant violement le sol.

Logan profita de l'occasion pour s'approcher de sa fille. Il lui sourit alors que l'enfant regardait sa mère, couché par terre à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Heather… Heather… Viens vers moi. Gémit Isabelle.

La petite fille tenta de se précipiter vers sa mère. Logan l'attrapa par le bras. L''enfant de cinq ans se débattit.

-Lâche-là ! hurla Isabelle en pointant sa baguette sur le mari de sa sœur.

Le sort le toucha et le fit lâcher l'enfant. Heather se précipita vers sa mère, apeurée et terrorisée.

-Aide-le Edward ! cria Tobias.

Il attrapa la gamine par les cheveux et la tira vers lui.

Heather cria et se mit à pleurer, effrayée par la brutalité de l'homme.

Un hurlement strident retentit. Edward se coucha par terre, gémissant de douleur sous le Doloris d'Isabelle.

Heather court pour rejoindre sa mère mais trébuche.

Tobias se mit à rire. Un rire moqueur, aigu, froid.

-ça suffit ! s'écria Alaina. Jude est ma fille. Il n'y a rien de drôle dans le fait qu'elle tombe, elle aurait pu se blesser !

Tobias acquiesça. Il s'approcha d'Heather, lançant le sort Doloris à Isabelle qui s'apprêtait à riposter.

-Voilà de quoi t'occuper. Déclara-t-il en passant une main sur la tête d'Heather.

Logan attrapa Heather doucement. Il la tourna pour qu'elle le regarde. Il lui essuya les larmes d'un revers de la main et lui sourit. Heather se détourna pourtant de lui. Son regard se porta sur sa mère, étendue à quelques mètres d'elle, subissant les Doloris de Tobias. Elle tremblait de peur.

-Arrête, Tobias. Ordonna Logan. Tu l'effraies.

Logan attrapa l'enfant et la donna à sa femme. Alaina s'éloigna des hommes et déposa Heather à côté de Nicolas. Logan et Tobias formaient une barrière devant eux.

La petite fille tenta de voir sa mère mais on lui cachait la vue. Nicolas s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Lorsque ses doigts touchèrent les siens, Heather se sentit un peu plus en sécurité. Ils étaient deux. Divisés et brisés par les adultes. Mais deux frères qui s'aimaient déjà. C'était vrai au plus profond d'eux.

Heather entendit sa mère hurler. La porte d'entrée sonna. Heather lâcha la main de son frère et courut pour voir sa maman. Isabelle était étendue sur le sol, la respiration haletante, le visage émacié par la douleur.

-Maman…cria l'enfant.

Logan l'arrêta du bras. Nicolas était juste derrière elle.

Tobias s'approcha d'Isabelle. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle dans un sourire impitoyable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Susurra-t-il. Elle ne se souviendra même pas de toi.

Isabelle figea son regard dans celui de son ennemi, et sans qu'il ne le voie, elle lui enfonça un poignard dans le torse. Il hurla de douleur, couvrant la deuxième sonnerie.

Dans un dernier élan Isabelle réussit à repousser Tobias. Elle avance à quatre pattes et attrape sa baguette, le souffle court.

Le chaos règne.

Les adultes sont affolés.

Les enfants, perdus, échappent à toute surveillance.

Logan aide Tobias. Edward s'approche dangereusement d'Isabelle. Alaina semble dépassée.

Isabelle lève sa baguette.

Edward dépasse les enfants.

-Nicolas! Jude. Venez vers moi. cria Alaina.

Logan relève Tobias.

Isabelle murmure. Un jet vert jaillit dans l'air.

Nicolas court près de sa mère, tirant sa sœur par la main.

Isabelle crie le prénom de sa fille.

Edward avance toujours.

Le jet vert frappe de plein fouet la poitrine du garçon.

_Je sentis Nicolas lâcher ma main. Elle glissa le long de mes doigts._

Le petit garçon s'écroula par terre, les yeux ouverts.

Un cri déchirant traversa l'atmosphère. Alaina se précipita sur son enfant. Elle poussa Heather de la main. Elle attrapa son fils, le porta, le colla contre sa poitrine, le berça. Les larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, s'écrasant sur le visage inerte de son fils.

Isabelle laissa retomber sa main sur le sol, la respiration haletante.

La scène était comme figée.

Logan avait abandonné Tobias. Il s'approchait d'Isabelle, le regard sombre et dévastateur. Il leva sa baguette. Il n'hésita pas. Le sort Doloris frappa sa belle-sœur. Un sort d'une telle puissance qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol immobile.

Une porte claqua.

-Il faut partir. annonça péniblement Tobias.

Il transplana. Edward disparut à son tour dans un plop.

Charlus apparut alors sur le seuil.

-Isa?

Logan était à côté d'Alaina. Il l'avait levé, l'obligeant à abandonner le corps de son fils. Il regarda l'arrivant droit dans les yeux avant de disparaitre avec sa femme anéantie.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait était horrible.

Heather se tenait debout dans la cour. A droite, le corps de sa mère était étendu sur le sol dans un rictus de douleur. A gauche, le corps de son frère gisait inerte et froid dans l'herbe.  
Heather regardait alternativement ces deux corps, choquée. Immobile dans la catastrophe.

x.x

Je me souviens désormais ce que j'ai ressenti quand ce petit garçon s'est approché de moi. Je ne le connaissais pas. J'aurai dû m'en éloigner. Pourtant son regard était troublant. J'avais eu l'impression de le connaître. Tout simplement parce qu'il était mon frère. La dure réalité était insupportable à penser. Ma mère... Isabelle... ma mère avait tué mon frère.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je suis déboussolée. Perdue. J'ai l'impression que cette petite fille présente le jour du drame est une autre personne. Elle ne peut pas être moi. Ma mère ne peut pas avoir tué mon frère.

_St-Mangouste, Eté 1976._

Je suis assise sur mon lit à Sainte Mangouste. Une semaine est passée depuis ma chute dans la salle de bain. J'ai repris des forces. J'ai dormi d'un sommeil lourd et profond. Sans rêve. Sans fantôme. Juste consciente de tout le mal qui a été fait.

Papa est assis sur le siège, qu'il a mis à côté de mon lit. Il m'a promis de tout m'expliquer. Seulement, une fois que je me sentirais mieux. Et aujourd'hui, j'allais mieux.

-On était tombé d'accord. Isabelle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Alaina, la petite dernière de la famille était pourrie jusqu'à l'os. Quand tu es née, ton organisme a montré des problèmes : insuffisance cardiaque, difficultés respiratoires. Les médecins ne te donnaient pas quinze jours. Alaina était…, Elle n'en avait que pour la force, la puissance. Tous les traits de noblesse. Avoir un enfant chétif, c'était pour elle quelque chose d'inacceptable. Ça la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne s'est pas occupée de toi. Elle ne t'a même pas regardée. Elle avait Nicolas. Il était robuste. Un beau bébé. Isabelle te veillait nuit et jour pendant que tu luttais contre la mort. Et alors, on t'a adoptée. Logan et Alaina étaient guérisseurs. Ils ont fait croire à ton décès. Ils n'ont eu qu'un enfant. Nicolas.

»Pendant ce temps, aux yeux du reste de la société, Carl Vaughan a découvert un petit bébé abandonné. Toi, bien évidemment. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Isabelle et cela paraissait un bon plan. Nous avions décidé de l'adopter. De t'adopter. Rajouta-t-il, avec un mince sourire. Carl était déjà influent. Il a pu régler les problèmes d'administration. Charlus nous avait aidés à trafiquer l'enquête.

Papa parle avec une certaine amertume, le regard lointain, revivant chacun de ces évènements.

-Et Tobias ? Questionné-je.

-C'était le frère de Logan. Il travaillait avec Isabelle comme Langue-de-Plomb. Edward était un ami, le toutou qui obéit aux ordres. La brute qui fait le sale travail. Quoique… Tobias aimait bien faire le sale boulot aussi.

Papa se tait quelques minutes, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Papa ?

-Hum...

Il lève la tête et me regarde.

-Que s'est-il passé après l'arrivée du père de James ?

Papa pousse un long soupir.

-Il m'a appelé. On a contacté Carl Vaughan. Nous avons fait le nécessaire pour arranger les choses.

-Non, vous avait fait le nécessaire pour cacher les choses. Rectifié-je.

Il hausse les épaules négligemment.

-Et Ni...Nicolas ?

-Il a été enterré dans le village où Isabelle et Alaina avaient grandi. Logan est venu récupérer son corps quelques instants après. Je venais juste d'arriver.

J'opine.

-Pourquoi Charlus était venu voir maman ? Hagrid nous a dit que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis Poudlard.

Papa a à nouveau son sourire énigmatique.

-Ta mère. Dit-il simplement. Isabelle n'était pas le genre de femme à ne plus parler à un ami, simplement parce que son mari s'était disputé avec. Charlus et Carl était encore en contact avec Isabelle.

-Toi aussi. Murmuré-je. James m'a dit qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre toi et Charlus. Vous parliez de prévenir Carl.

Le visage de papa se fige quelques secondes. Puis doucement, il acquiesce.

-Cette dernière année, seulement. Charlus avait entendu dire que Logan et Tobias recrutait du monde en ce moment. Tout le monde pensait que c'était à cause de Tu-sais-qui.

-Mais pas vous ?

Papa hoche négativement la tête.

-Tobias et Logan ne sont pas des anges. Et ils respectent bien leur statut de Serpentard en détestant les moldus. Mais ils ne sont pas bêtes au point de s'allier à un mage noir. S'ils décidaient de sortir de leur silence, c'était pour une seule raison. Toi.

Les yeux de papa se sont obscurcis.

-Pourquoi s'intéressaient-ils de nouveau à toi après tant d'années ? Nous n'en avions aucune idée, mais il était évident que nous ne laisserions pas faire. C'était comme un accord tacite. Carl le faisait pour ta mère. Charlus le faisait pour notre amitié. Et j'aurais fait les mêmes sacrifices pour sa femme ou son fils. C'est comme ça.

-C'est à cause de ça qu'ils sont morts ?

Papa acquiesce; il avait l'air piteux.

-Mais si c'est moi qu'ils cherchaient, pourquoi aller chercher chez …eux ? Je veux dire, il parait évident que j'étais soit à Poudlard, soit chez toi, non ?

Papa approuve.

-Oui, par logique. Mais ils avaient besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour t'emmener avec eux. Les papiers d'adoption. Avec les papiers d'adoption, ils auraient pu prouver que tu étais leur fille.

Je fronce les sourcils. En quoi les papiers d'adoption peuvent prouver quoi que ce soit ? N'étais-je pas censé avoir été trouvé ?

-Je ne comprends pas.

Papa sourit nerveusement.

-Je te parle des vrais papiers d'adoption, Heather. Du pacte magique entre sorciers. Pas de ces papiers de formalités que garde le ministère.

-Mais pourquoi les avoir faits, si vous ne vouliez pas de preuves ?

-Parce qu'Isabelle et Alaina y tenaient toutes les deux.

Je ne dis rien. Tout ceci lui semble tellement normal. Alors, le père de James est mort en protégeant ce secret. Carl Vaughan aussi. Tout ça, pour moi. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Tout le monde pense qu'ils ont été victimes du mage noir. Qu'ils ont tu les secrets de l'Etat.

-Pourquoi avoir fait croire à des attaques de mangemorts ?

Papa parut sortir de ses pensées. Il hausse alors les épaules.

-A la mort de Carl, c'est ce qui nous a paru le plus simple avec Charlus.

Je repensai à la conversation surprise entre Dumbledore et papa. _« Quoi qu'en ai dit Isabelle, il est temps de mettre Heather au courant, Patrick ». « Isabelle m'a fait promettre un mois après la naissance de Heather que rien ne viendra jamais troubler sa vie. Pas même ça. » _

-Dumbledore est au courant ?

Papa lève vers moi un regard interrogateur et perplexe.

-Il sait juste que tu as été adopté, Heather. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'autre…

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure de nervosité.

-Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal était là, cette année pour te surveiller et agir contre Tobias et Logan. C'est un auror. J'ai réussi à le faire engager par Dumbledore pour assurer la protection de Poudlard contre ces mages noirs.

J'acquiesce simplement. C'est un détail presque insignifiant à côté de tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je repense alors à un détail de mon rêve qui n'a pas été résolu. Je lève mon regard vers papa. Il me regarde, son regard reflétant de l'inquiétude. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je le comprends.

-J'ai une question qui peut te paraître étrange, mais j'ai souvent rêvé d'un corbeau…

Papa fronce les sourcils.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

Perplexe, je secoue négativement la tête.

-Après tout, c'est vrai que tu étais petite.

Papa se permet un bref sourire, jette un œil par la fenêtre avant de le reporter sur moi.

-Ta mère était un Animagus, Heather. Elle se transformait en corbeau.

J'essayais de me souvenir, mais il s'avère qu'à cinq ans, on ne retient pas grand-chose. Je m'avachis un peu plus dans mon lit. Je commence à être fatiguée.

-Une dernière question. Déclarai-je.

Papa hocha la tête.

-Alaina et Logan étaient tous les deux à Serpentard, non ?

Papa approuva.

-Et je suis à Gryffondor. Murmurai-je.

Papa sourit franchement, cette fois-ci.

-Tu t'étonnes d'une telle chose, alors que tu as Sirius Black en ami à Gryffondor ?

Je souris à mon tour. C'est vrai. C'était stupide.

X.X

_1__er__ septembre, _

Aujourd'hui, je suis une vieille femme. J'accompagne ma petite fille sur le quai 9 ¾. Ma vie est déjà bien entamée mais je me sens sereine.

Quand je suis sortie de Sainte Mangouste, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre. Je réalisais à peine tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Depuis le temps, j'ai appris à m'adapter. J'ai fini mes vacances d'été en compagnie de toute la troupe. Nous avions tous passé le dernier mois chez James. C'est, aujourd'hui encore, un des souvenirs les plus vivaces et heureux de ma vie avec eux. Je suis retournée à Poudlard pour ma septième année. Mais les choses avaient changé. La menace de Voldemort planait au-dessus de nous tous. Puis, j'avais changé. Remus qui n'avait toujours pas accepté son statut de loup-garou n'était pas prêt pour une relation. Moi, j'étais devenue plus amère après la découverte de mon secret. Et j'avais du mal à reprendre une vie normale.

Je crois bien, aujourd'hui, que ce fut la raison de notre séparation. Le groupe succomba à son tour à un éclatement pendant les vacances de printemps quand Bella fut tuée avec ses parents dans leur maison. Sirius mis longtemps avant de s'en remettre. Il retrouva un peu sa joie de vivre quand le bonheur de James et Lily finit par contaminer tout leurs proches. Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis rapprochée d'Andrews. Notre amitié était ma bouée de sauvetage. Il m'aida à retrouver Alaina. Elle était mourante. Logan m'a dit qu'elle mourrait à petit feu depuis que mon frère était mort. Ils avaient tenté de me reprendre pendant ma sixième année, espérant lui redonner le courage et la force de se battre. Mais en vain. Alaina me cracha dessus quand elle me vit. Et si Andrews n'avait pas été là, je me serais effondrée à nouveau.

Je revoyais de temps en temps Lily, mais Hagrid avait raison : au final, chacun poursuit son chemin. La vie en dehors du château n'est plus du tout la même.

Rose qui avait été très présente les jours qui avaient suivi ma chute dans la salle de bain, resta avec mon père jusqu'à la fin. J'ai fini par l'apprécier et la connaitre avec le temps. Mary, sa fille, devint pour moi une vraie petite sœur, que je n'ai cessé de chérir et d'aimer avec force. C'était comme si cet amour fraternel qu'on s'était refusé à m'accorder, était désormais destiné à cette petite fille admirable et courageuse.

Dumbledore me proposa, un jour, de participer à l'ordre du Phoenix. J'ai refusé. Et aujourd'hui encore, j'approuve mon choix de l'époque. J'étais beaucoup trop instable pour participer à une telle organisation. Je ne me sentais pas suffisamment forte. Je profitai de mon temps pour travailler dans les recherches de remèdes contre les maladies magiques. Puis, j'ai rencontré Yann. Un Langue-de-Plomb. On s'installa ensemble rapidement. J'étais à nouveau amoureuse. J'étais bien. J'étais heureuse.

Ce fut quand j'appris la mort de Lily et James que je décidai de me bouger vraiment. Sirius en prison. Peter mort. Remus seul. Le groupe avait littéralement éclaté. Cette guerre finirait par nous tuer.

Je me suis alors battue pour mettre en place un groupe de recherche sur la potion qu'on appela plus tard tue-loup. Cette même année, je tombai enceinte de jumeaux. Andrews m'assura qu'il ne m'avait jamais connu si joyeuse que ces années-là. C'étaient mes bébés. Yann réussit à me faire rentrer au département des mystères dans lequel on travailla en collaboration, avec une équipe de six personnes sous nos ordres. Pendant une période de Noel, je pris en charge la recherche d'un remède contre une morsure de serpent. J'avais appris qu'un ami de Dumbledore avait été gravement blessé. C'était ma façon de les aider.

Aujourd'hui, le quai est rempli de petits sorciers et de leurs parents. Lydie, ma première petite fille, tient fermement ma main. Je la sens anxieuse. Derrière nous, arrive Andrews avec les valises et la cage du chat. Il a toujours gardé son piercing à l'arcade sourcilière qu'il s'était fait faire en septième année.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ta valise ? Tu veux me tuer de fatigue ? S'exclame-t-il.

Lydie fronce les sourcils.

-C'est toi qui a voulu la prendre. Réplique-t-elle d'une voix pleine de reproche.

Andrews leva vers moi un regard amusé. Yann a été tué pendant la deuxième ascension de Voldemort, et depuis Andrews s'est occupé de moi et de mes enfants. Il s'était aussi marié quelques années après Poudlard mais n'avait jamais eu d'enfants.

Lydie a lâché ma main et regarde à présent le train, nerveuse.

-Tu verras, Poudlard sera tes meilleures années. Assure Andrews, en lui souriant. Et puis, si je ne me trompe pas, tu as un sacré caractère… ça devrait donc bien aller.

Lydie se mord alors la lèvre inférieure et approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Andrews attrape sa valise et l'aide à la monter dans le train.

-Hé !

Je tourne la tête, surprise par ce cri.

J'aperçois un petit garçon qui se précipite vers ses parents.

-Teddy est là-bas, dit-il tout essoufflé.

Mes yeux se lève automatiquement vers les adultes. Mon regard se bloque sur le père de l'enfant.

Harry.

Même sans les multitudes de photos qui étaient apparus sur lui tout au long de ses années à Poudlard et bien après sa victoire face à Voldemort, je l'aurais reconnu. Ses yeux sont tellement semblables à Lily que c'en est troublant. Il a la même posture que James, le même air.

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? murmure Andrews.

Je détache mon regard d'Harry.

-Notre Teddy ! Teddy Lupin ! En train d'embrasser notre Victoire!

Mon sang se glace. Des années que je n'ai plus entendu ce nom. Andrews semble s'être aperçu de mon malaise et pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule. J'inspire profondément.

Lydie s'approche de moi. Je lui dis au revoir et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. Elle monte alors dans le train. Poudlard est à elle.

Je me bats intérieurement pour ne pas tourner la tête vers Harry. Je repense à Teddy Lupin. Finalement, Remus sera parvenu à affronter sa misanthropie. Il a un fils. Harry semble le connaître. Il semble donc que même après tant d'années, les maraudeurs n'ont pas réussi à se séparer. Et c'est tant mieux. Je suis réconfortée dans l'idée que Remus ne soit pas mort tout seul. Il avait des amis. Une famille. Il était tout simplement heureux. C'est incroyable comme tout peut changer. Il me semble qu'il y a eu nos années à Poudlard. Puis, il y a l'après. Ce monde adulte, incompréhensible, cruel, mais apportant à la fois tant de bonnes choses. J'ai eu mes garçons. Remus a eu son fils.

Je regarde le train partir. Puis doucement, Andrews et moi quittons la gare. Nous marchons le long des rues de Londres d'un pas tranquille, beaucoup plus lent que durant nos jeunes années. Il me reparle de Poudlard. Je revois Remus me sourire. Il a été mon premier amour. Celui qui vous tombe dessus brutalement. Celui qui fait mal et ne dure pas. Mais peut-être le plus sincère et spontané. J'entends Lily crier après James. J'aperçois Sirius embêter Bella. J'observe Peter se débattre avec ses amis pour une part de gâteau. J'écoute Andrews distraitement. Les rues de Londres s'effacent complètement. Je suis de nouveau à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des garçons. Nous sommes entre amis. Nous jouons au Monopoly. Nous rions. Et tout semble parfait.

* * *

Un grand merci tout particulièrement à Lux, Aquila et Alexia. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans vous.


End file.
